Rasp Hollow
by likyboy's
Summary: C'est dans cette cité sorcière qu'ont grandis et été élevés Lily, Peter, Sirius, Remus et leurs amis. Ils étaient loin de se douter que l'arrivée de James Potter, fraîchement renvoyé de Poudlard, changerait leurs existences à ce point… UA
1. A Rasp Hollow,

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

Pairing : Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

Résumé : Voilà le premier chapitre d'une histoire que je prépare depuis que je suis partie en vacances. Elle m'est venue en regardant un épisode d'une série que ma sœur regarde (un truc avec une mère- adolescente et sa fille qui vient d'avoir 16 ans) enfin, j'avais envie de vous faire partager l'univers intrépide des petites gens de Rasp Hollow, qui se retrouvera chamboulé par l'arrivée impromptue de James Potter, the bad boy par excellence, prêt à faire vaciller toutes les certitudes de notre bande d'ados.

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 1**

''**Ab Jove Principium''**

_Cela fait un an que je n'ai plus ouvert ce livre. Quand je le relis, je repense aux petits problèmes que j'avais avant. Il s'agissait juste de problèmes communs, idiots._

_Quand je repense à cette époque, je souris bêtement, me demandant ce qu'aurait été ma vie sans James Potter, comment j'aurais suivi mon chemin, sans jamais me poser de questions. J'aurais continué ma vie sans qu'il ne m'ait jamais appris à vivre._

« Il reste Kelly Morgane, Michelle Galanthe, Kaley et Haley Clarckson et Rose Mary.»

Il devait être midi. Le premier soleil du printemps réchauffait les quelques élèves ayant élu place à l'extérieur de la cafétéria par de doux et agréables rayons. La plupart des filles s'étaient rejointes autour de la cheminée, près du bar. Les garçons s'étaient donc retrouvés à l'extérieur, dans un coin reculé de la cour pour les observer à leur aise sans devoir supporter une quelconque conversation.

Assisse à l'ombre d'un peuplier, Lily Evans profitait également de ces quelques derniers beaux jours pour réviser dehors. Elle avait rejoint son coin d'ermite, là où personne ne venait jamais la déranger dans son travail. Sauf aujourd'hui.

Bien sûr, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Lily avait son partiel de métamorphose. Rien de très dur, un exposé à présenter sur les Kanisorus – vous savez, ces dinosaures disparus ayant la faculté de se métamorphoser en leurs ennemis pour les approcher - et deux sorts à réussir devant toute la classe. Rien qui soit hors de portée. Sauf quand on l'empêchait de faire une révision de dernière minute, la révision salvatrice.

Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'une situation pareille puisse se produire. Elle s'était assisse à l'ombre de son peuplier comme d'habitude, avait ouvert son livre et commencé à stresser inutilement. Puis cinq garçons étaient venus. Près d'elle. A moins d'un mètre. Sans la remarquer ou s'apercevoir qu'ils dérangeaient. Ils s'étaient installés, assis contre le mur de pierre et lancés dans une conversation idiote en observant des filles glousser à travers les vitres de la cafétéria du Lycée Magique de Rasp Hollow.

Et ils empêchaient Lily de se concentrer. Fatiguée de se battre avec son esprit qui ne cessait de dévier sur la conversation bruyante des cinq intrus, Lily prêta une oreille plus attentive à ce qu'ils racontaient.

Maudite soit sa curiosité ! Ces mufles dressaient la liste des "filles les plus bonnes de l'école". Bande d'idiots invertébrés. Ou peut-être juste vertébrés dans une partie précise de leur anatomie. Lily retint une grimace de dégoût face à ses propres pensées… elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle tenta donc de retourner à ses révisions.

Comme s'ils l'avaient entendus, il ne leur fallut pas cinq minutes pour se mettre à parler plus fort, l'empêchant cette fois complètement de faire autre chose que les écouter.

« Kelly Morgane devrait être en 5e ! T'as vu un peu Michelle comme elle est bien roulée ? » disait Matthew Farrell en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Matt était un élève de 7e, section sport/ botanique, titulaire d'une place de batteur dans l'équipe officielle de Quidditch du Lycée. Lily ne le connaissait pas, elle devait avoir parlé en tout une fois avec lui, quand il lui avait acheté un ticket pour le bal de fin d'année, l'année précédente. D'après ses souvenirs, il avait un frère qui avait quitté l'école l'année précédente.

« Normal, c'est ta copine,» reprit un brun ténébreux au charme ravageur. Il était le pire des cinq car il ne se contentait pas de sortir avec des filles, il les faisait tomber amoureuses de lui les unes après les autres. Que ce soit volontaire ou non, Sirius Black était un bourreau des cœurs, 6e année, option Charme /Enchantement/Métamorphose, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. « Je maintiens les Clarckson, Haley 5e, Kaley 4e. »

« Tu couches avec elles, ça compte pas,» interrompit la voix grave de Alec Sullivan. Blond avec des yeux bleus assez fades comparés à ceux de sa sœur, il était en 5e, option sport/incantations, remplaçant attrapeur au Quidditch. « J'aime aussi Michelle,» continua-t-il en lançant un regard vers la jeune fille brune lui faisant dos.

« Mate pas ma copine ; C'est terrain gardé, » le stoppa Matt en posant à son tour son regard sur la jeune fille. Ses amies indiquèrent à Michelle qu'on la regardait car elle se retourna et adressa un sourire à son petit ami qui le lui rendit. Vraiment mignonne à croquer.

« Je touche pas aux propriétés privées, » répliqua Alec en se passant la main dans les cheveux, les faisant tomber sensuellement devant ses yeux.

A peine ces pensées eurent-elles traversé l'esprit de Lily que celle-ci secoua la tête, se forçant à reprendre son travail. Etre mignon ne faisait pas tout dans la vie, ils devraient l'apprendre. A nouveau, comme s'ils l'avaient entendue penser, le ton monta d'une octave. Soupirant, elle jeta un regard vers les garçons assis un peu plus loin et se mordit la lèvre d'énervement. Elle n'allait pas se lever, elle n'allait pas leur crier de la fermer, elle n'allait pas…

« Ben, t'en dis quoi ? » demanda Alec au garçon assis à ses côtés.

Ben secoua la tête puis sourit. « J'aime assez l'idée de Haley Clarckson en 5e, Michelle 4e et Kaley 3e,» déclara-t-il sobrement, à la façon d'un présentateur de météo. Lily se révulsa, lui autant que les autres la révulsaient. Ils étaient en train d'évaluer des filles comme des objets, des numéros plus ou moins bien tirés de loterie ! Ben était grand, noir de cheveux et avait des yeux ocre, 7e année également, option sport/potions, titulaire du poste de receveur de Flysqua.

« Qu'en pense notre intello préféré ? » reprit Sirius en croisant le regard de Lily posé sur eux, lui adressant un sourire de dragueur et un clin d'œil. La jeune fille rougit, non pas de l'attitude de Sirius, mais d'avoir été prise à les observer. Heureusement pour elle, elle connaissait bien Sirius. En dehors de l'école, il devenait plus supportable.

Il parlait évidemment du cinquième garçon du groupe, Remus Lupin. Remus, à l'instar de Sirius et Lily, était en 6e année, option Métamorphose/Incantations/Astrologie. De plus, il était détenteur du titre hautement convoité de capitaine de l'équipe officielle de Flysqua du Lycée.

Le Flysqua était un mixe de tennis et pelote moldus, se jouant sur des balais. Le jeu comportait 6 joueurs, 2 receveurs, 1 lanceur, 3 bondisseurs. Remus était lanceur, sans doute le poste le plus physique du jeu.

Le jeune homme sortit son regard de la contemplation du ciel avant de fixer le parchemin que tenait Ben d'un air intrigué. Il ne semblait conscient de la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu. « Hum, » commença-t-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil distrait à la cafétéria, malgré qu'il connaissait déjà toutes les filles en question. « Est-ce que la prof de Charme peut compter ? »

Les quatre autres éclatèrent d'un rire bruyant, empêchant la bonne résolution de Lily ne plus écouter leurs imbécillités de se réaliser. Excédée, elle se leva et vint se poster juste devant eux, les dardant d'un regard sévère. Ben et Matthew baissèrent le regard, coupables, tandis que Sirius et Alec rosissaient légèrement. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Lupin. Il semblait s'amuser.

« Vous n'avez pas honte, bande de gluants strangulots à pince ! » Bon, l'insulte était naze mais le temps qu'elle avait avant son examen diminuait à vue d'œil et Lily n'avait pas envie de le gaspiller pour réfléchir à une meilleure chose à dire. « Allez faire vos conneries ailleurs ».

Elle souffla, se sentant devenir piteuse de les avoir agressés. Mis à part ses deux camarades de classe, elle ne leur avait plus parlé depuis des semaines, si pas des mois ! Sirius redressa la tête et lui fit un clin aguicheur, à nouveau, rendant Lily encore plus énervée. Cet idiot la détailla de haut en bas avec une moue suggestive. « Black, vire tes yeux de là avant que je te les arrache hors de leurs orbites ! »

Alec et Remus échangèrent un regard puis Remus se leva et vint se mettre à côté de Lily. « Elle a raison les mecs, » commença-t-il et elle crut vraiment qu'il allait se mettre de son côté un instant, mais on parlait de Remus Lupin quand même. Il ne ferait jamais ça. « Je comprends qu'elle soit en colère, on ne l'a même pas incluse dans notre liste. »

La réplique acerbe de Lily lui resta coincée au milieu de la gorge quand il lui mit la main aux fesses. Ne pensant plus face à qui elle se trouvait, Lily se retourna et lui plaqua une gifle des plus retentissantes sur la joue. Puis, sans ajouter un mot aux quatre garçons qui la fixaient, les yeux exorbités – comment avait-elle _osé_ ? – et toujours sans réaction, elle rassembla ses affaires et rentra dans la cafétéria.

Remus se passa une main sur la joue, puis un sourire sardonique et figé étira ses lèvres. « Je vote pour Evans et ses jupes miniatures.»

Quatre heures plus tard, Lily passa la porte du café 'Get out' avec une mine épuisée. Sans doute trop d'émotions, de stress et de problèmes pour une seule après-midi. Le matin encore, son seul soucis était de savoir si elle pouvait ou non mettre cette petite jupe en coton que sa grand mère lui avait achetée sans que ça paresse indécent ou inconvenant pour une jeune fille effacée et studieuse comme elle.

Maintenant… Maintenant tout était différent. Elle avait frappé un des garçons les plus populaires du Lycée, provoquant l'indignation des autres filles et l'envie de vengeance de Lupin et son ami le plus proche : Black. Pour Remus, elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, elle pouvait facilement faire pression sur lui. Mais Sirius était incontrôlable, encore plus au Lycée que nulle part ailleurs.

A peine passé le pas de la porte, l'odeur de café fraîchement moulu lui parvint aux narines, faisant disparaître cette mauvaise journée en partie. Lily adorait le café. Elle était fan de cet arôme, de ce goût, de l'excitation des papilles lorsque le liquide noir ambré coulait lentement dans sa bouche, perfusant en elle une chaleur intime, bienfaisante. Cette sensation bénéfique qui s'empare de vous et vous fait vous sentir bien, juste comme il faut… Ouvrant les yeux qu'elle venait de fermer, Lily secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le bar. Merlin, était-elle réellement en train de fantasmer à propos du café ? Elle devenait folle.

Sa tasse en main, elle se retourna et chercha une table libre des yeux avant de remarquer, dans un coin de la pièce à l'ambiance claire et joyeuse, deux paires de bras lui faisant signe. Elle prit place à la table, but une gorgée de ce merveilleux breuvage puis laissa sa tête tomber sur la table en bois en croassant quelque chose ressemblant à « Aww ».

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard inquiet et surpris. Tania posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la rousse et demanda bêtement « Lily, ça va ? »

« Non,» gémit-elle en se relevant et souriant comme elle pouvait à Peter et Tania qui la fixaient bizarrement. « J'ai fait une grosse bêtise.»

A ce moment là, Tania rougit énormément et baissa la tête. « Pas si grosse que la mienne, » grommela-t-elle timidement alors que Peter éclatait de rire.

Lily avait été à l'école avec Tania Smaltine et Peter Pettigrow jusqu'à l'année précédente durant laquelle tous deux avaient décidé de quitter le Lycée public pour un collège privé, près de Londres. Ils avaient loué un appartement dans la capitale grâce à leur bourse d'étude et l'aide de leurs parents respectifs. Pourtant, ils ne manquaient jamais de revenir dans leur écosse natale tous les week-ends pour s'abreuver de ragots et papotages avec Lily. Celle-ci aurait adoré pouvoir les suivre là-bas, malheureusement, sa mère parvenait tout juste à couvrir les frais de remboursement du prêt hypothécaire de la maison, alors un collège privé…

« Raconte, » s'enquit Lily alors que Peter était presque écroulé tant il riait. Elle adorait ses amis qui parvenaient toujours à lui faire oublier les petits problèmes quotidiens de la ville sorcière.

« Tu sais que sans un sort de correction de vue puissant, je suis à moitié aveugle ? » commença Tania, rougissant furieusement jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Lily acquiesça, curieuse de savoir. « Bien, alors, tout à l'heure, j'avais un cours de natation avec Tim, tu sais, c'est ce garçon super chouette et super craquant… »

« Celui avec qui tu voulais tant sortir depuis des mois ? » demanda innocemment Lily alors que les rires de Peter reprenaient de plus bel.

« M'oui, » marmonna la jeune brune. Elle inspira un coup et but une gorgée du café de Lily. « D'ailleurs, je suis avec lui, » annonça-t-elle fièrement.

« Ah bon, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? »

« Ca s'est fait mardi matin, » répondit-elle simplement sous le regard dubitatif de Peter. « Quoi ? »

« Vous êtes encore ensemble après ça ? »

Tania grogna puis reprit : « Donc, j'avais cette leçon de natation, avec Tim. ET on a ce nouveau prof super jeune – hein Peter ? Il doit avoir quoi, 20 ans ? »

Peter leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui et tellement mignon, tellement craquant, tellement tout, » continua celui-ci d'une voix aiguë en minaudant. « Toutes les filles sont folles de lui, en plus, prof de piscine, donc, tout le temps torse nu… »

« Si tu voyais son torse Lily… » Tania se mordit la lèvre d'un air rêveur, puis se remit à rougir sous le regard amusé de ses amis. « Bon, ben, il voulait que j'enlève mon sort de vision pour être plus sensible aux bords de la piscine. »

« Elle s'était déjà cognée trois fois par mégarde, » sembla-t-il utile à Peter d'ajouter tandis que la brune le regardait l'air de dire 'Je t'avertis, t'as intérêt à ne plus l'ouvrir'.

« Et ? » s'enquit encore Lily, ne voyant pas où ils voulaient en venir.

« Ben, je me suis cognée, forcément. On n'a pas idée aussi, je lui ai dit que j'y voyais rien mais il souriait avec ce petit air idiot et tellement sexy… »

« Tu t'égares 'Nia. »

« Hum, oui, donc, je me suis cognée et j'ai coulé. J'arrivais pas à remonter, j'ai vraiment cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée, tu sais. Puis deux bras musclés m'ont encerclé la taille et remontée à la surface et hum… ce torse, dans mon dos, c'était tellement… »

« Pas besoin d'en rajouter, non plus, » grogna Peter en disparaissant derrière sa tasse.

Lily porta la sienne à ses lèvres, continuant à écouter le reste de l'histoire. « Oui, donc, après que je me sois vidé les poumons, il m'a tirée hors de l'eau, et là j'ai vu Tim qui me sourirait… Tellement mignon avec son maillot rouge… Et tu te souviens, j'avais plus le sort sur mes yeux, je voyais flou, et enfin, je croyais que c'était Tim et … je l'ai embrassé. »

« C'était le prof, » ajouta encore Peter et Lily cracha tout le liquide qu'elle avait en bouche sur la table.

« Tu as embrassé ton prof de natation ? » Elle attrapa quelques serviettes en papier et entreprit d'essuyer la table.

« V'oui, » murmura-t-elle sans oser croiser le regard de Lily et rougissant encore.

« La suite ! » réclama Peter en s'esclaffant encore.

« Il y a une suite à ça ? » s'étonna Lily.

A nouveau, Tania respira profondément et se lança. « Je t'ai dit, je croyais que c'était Tim, donc je l'ai embrassé et wow, c'était tellement bon… Tu vois, c'était jamais comme ça avant, les autres fois où on s'est embrassé. Donc, je l'ai dit.»

« Tu as dit quoi ? » Lily regarda Tania avec des yeux ronds

« Je lui ai demandé comment il avait appris à embrasser comme ça depuis la dernière fois. »

A son tour, Lily se mit à sourire. Tania était naturellement douée pour se mettre dans de tel pétrin… Embrasser son prof au su de toute l'école et devant son petit copain !

« On parle de moi ? » Une voix surgit soudain derrière eux et Sirius Black vint s'installer à leur table. Du coin de l'œil, Lily vit Lupin s'avancer vers le bar et commencer à parler avec le père de Sirius, le propriétaire du café.

« Dégage Black, » grogna Peter tandis que Tania devenait soudain très pâle et fixait un point indéfini hors du café.

Sentant la tension, Sirius se releva et annonça en souriant gentiment, pour une fois, « Bon, on va recommencer. Je vais juste aller chercher à boire et quand je reviens, tout le monde est de bonne, okay ? » Et sans laisser le temps à personne de parler, il s'avança vers son père et Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore ? » gémit Peter en fixant Black avec dégoût. Peter était à Sirius ce que Tybalt était à Roméo. Les deux garçons ne pouvaient plus, depuis leur entrée dans la phase critique de leur adolescence, rester plus de dix secondes dans la même pièce sans se sauter à la gorge. Sirius représentait tout ce que Peter ne pouvait supporter : beau, cool, intelligent, populaire, beau parleur, tombeur, sportif …

Et Sirius n'était jamais resté en reste, par le passé, ne manquant pas d'aller titiller Peter sur ses points faibles. Cependant, ces derniers temps, il s'était calmé et semblait tenter d'être plus cordial, plus amical avec Peter… ce qui ne manquait pas de rendre l'autre garçon encore plus énervé.

« Dit… » reprit soudain Tania. « C'était quoi ta bêtise ? »

« Rien, » expédia rapidement Lily, sentant ses entrailles se nouer à chaque fois que son esprit repassait les évènements de la journée…

« Fais-moi me sentir mieux, » gémit Tania en s'appuyant contre l'épaule de Peter qui sourit d'un air navré puis encouragea Lily du regard.

« Black et Lupin ont fait de mon examen une véritable horreur, » commença la jeune rousse. Durant toute la durée de l'exposé, Sirius et Remus avaient passé leur temps à parler et chahuter, obligeant Lily à s'interrompre de nombreuses fois pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Ensuite, ils s'étaient mis en tête de lui poser les questions les plus inimaginables et farfelues sur le sujet, si bien qu'elle s'était retrouvée à plusieurs reprises sans voix, et, pour clôturer en beauté, Lupin lui avait fait une proposition si peu orthodoxe qu'elle en avait raté un de ses deux sorts.

« Et Lupin m'a demandé de sortir avec lui.»

Cette fois, ce fut Peter qui cracha tout ce qu'il avait en bouche, sous le choc sans doute. Que Lupin demande à Lily de sortir avec lui était comme dire que les Accromentullas dirigeaient un camp de vacance pour jeunes sorciers.

Tania, elle, eut le regard qui se fit rêveur. Remus Lupin, seul garçon parmi les cinq meilleurs élèves de leur promotion, avec ses yeux couleur or, tellement profonds, envoûtants… et ses cheveux couleur miel se déclinant dans des tons tellement inimaginables de châtain et de bruns,

« Trois fois, » continua Lily en buvant une dernière gorgée de café.

« Et t'as dit quoi ? » s'enquit Peter en jetant des regards presque effrayés vers le comptoir où le jeune homme discutait gaiement avec Black.

Remus Lupin, continua silencieusement Tania, avec ses muscles fins si biens dessinés, sa carrure juste proportionnée à sa taille impressionnante, ses mains grandes et rugueuse, provoquant une sensation de chaleur et de protection, son tempérament calme et provocateur en même temps, cette malice au fond de son regard et …

« Non »

« Quoi ? ! » La brune sortit brusquement de son rêve éveillé. « Mais Lily, ce mec est le charme personnifié, t'es folle ? »

« Il voulait juste se moquer de moi, » ne se démonta pas son amie en notant que Sirius les approchait à nouveau, un mildshake vanille en main. « Je l'avais giflé,» murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Quoi ? » dit à nouveau l'autre en se sentant défaillir. Les mots 'gifle' et 'Lupin' n'avaient rien, mais rien du tout, à faire dans la même phrase !

« Hey, Lily, passe à autre chose, ma mémoire à passoire de copain a déjà oublié, » chuchota Sirius à son oreille en souriant naturellement. A nouveau, Lily Evans fut choquée. Il était tellement différent ici, assis avec eux, plaisantant et presque normal, et à l'école où il était le 'mec' à connaître absolument, le mec capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, le mec à filles, LE mec, quoi. Et cette différence se traduisait jusque dans son attitude. Tantôt, sur les bancs d'écoliers si à l'aise et sûr de lui, feintant d'à peine connaître son nom et maintenant, détendu et à l'aise, discutant avec eux comme s'ils étaient amis.

« C'est ton fort, ça, Black, passer à autre chose ? » demanda Peter en lui lançant un regard excédé.

« Pettigrow, l'homme que je voulais voir, » ne se laissa pas impressionner Sirius. « Mec, faudrait que t'arrête de m'en vouloir de ne pas être gay, tu sais, » dit-il avec un sérieux non feint tandis que Peter s'étouffait littéralement dans sa propre salive. « Je sais que ça doit être sexuellement frustrant pour toi de me voir me partager entre toutes ces charmantes jeunes filles, mais compte tenu du fait que -»

« Sirius ? Chut, » interrompit Tania en plaçant son index sur les belles lèvres du garçon qui obéit. Il tourna ses yeux vers elle, la détailla du regard, acquiesça, sourit, puis se passa la main dans les cheveux. Retour de Sirius Black le bellâtre, en force.

« Tu sais 'Nia, j'sais pas si c'est l'absence ou la distance mais t'es encore plus belle que la dernière fois… » Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille qui frémit. « J'ai trois place pour le concert des Cuti Frutti ce soir, ça t'intéresse ? »

« Mmh, » grommela Tania en s'appuyant contre sa main douce et fermant les yeux. « T'en as pas marre de me prendre par les sentiments ? »

Il éclata de rire puis la fixa intensément de ses yeux gris. « Je sais que tu les adores… tu ne vas pas rater ça quand même ! »

Tania sourit. « Et comment tu sais que je les aime, toi ? »

« Les énormes posters dans ta chambre ? » susurra Sirius en se rapprochant d'elle tandis que les mâchoires de Lily et Peter se décrochaient légèrement. Quand Tania avait-elle fait visiter sa chambre au joueur de Quidditch ?

Tania éclata de rire à nouveau. « Je croyais que ton regard était braqué sur moi ? »

« Il l'était, » confirma le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard appréciateur.

« Ça marche, » conclut Tania en se levant. « Je vais me préparer.» Et sous le regard ébahi de ses deux amis, elle partit du café en chantonnant et rougissant de ravissement.

« Une chose de réglée. » Sirius se calla plus profondément dans son siège et se retourna vers Peter qui semblait se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge avec difficulté. « Pettigrow, sérieusement, une trêve, ce serait pas mal. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? » grogna Peter.

« J'aime beaucoup ma mère, » dit Sirius en grimaçant comme si les mots lui écorchaient la bouche.

« Tu m'en vois ravi, » grinça Peter.

« Au rythme où vont les choses, tu seras mon demi-frère d'ici la fin de l'année, alors oui, j'aimerais une trêve, » reprit le brun sans se démonter, et Peter blanchit. « Quoi ? J'ai trouvé ton père avec ma mère l'autre jour ! »

« Je sais, » grogna Peter puis il lui lança un regard où perçait une lueur d'espoir. « Peut-être qu'ils ne faisaient que discuter ? »

« A trois heures du matin et en sous vêtements ? » Il grimaça, puis son regard se perdit vers son père qui conversait avec la mère de Lily au bar. « Tu veux venir ? »

« Où ? »

« Voir les Cuti Frutti. » Sirius lui lança un regard agacé. « Qui sait, ça pourrait nous rapprocher, » conclut-il avec un brin de dégoût dans la voix.

« Tu rêves. »

« Tu es fan de ce groupe, » continua Sirius. « Et puis, tu crèves d'envie de surveiller mon comportement avec Tania, non ? »

Peter grommela et Sirius lui tapa dans le dos avant de se lever. « Dans 10 minutes devant l'église. »

« Je déteste ce mec, tu sais ça ? » articula méticuleusement Peter en se tournant vers elle. Lily sourit, sachant parfaitement que les choses étaient loin d'être faciles pour Peter. « Si c'était n'importe quel autre groupe… »

« Allez, Pet, pense à moi qui vais passer mon vendredi soir dans ce café sordide à attendre patiemment que ma mère détache ses yeux du charmant Mister Black Senior… »

« Oh. » Peter se tordit les mains en lui lançant un regard gêné « Tu veux que je reste ? »

« Et raté les Cuti Frutti ? » Lily lui balaya une mèche de cheveux puis lui envoya un sourire rassurant. « Tu te souviens de la scène que tu as faite quand tu as appris que c'était complet ? »

« Oui, mais – »

« Ca ira, » coupa Lily, déterminée. « Et puis, tu as besoin d'une bonne soirée détente. »

Cinq ans plus tôt, les parents de Peter s'étaient séparés, sa mère partant vivre à New York, laissant le jeune homme et son père complètement perdus à Rasp Hollow. Mr Pettigrow avait face en se plongeant dans ses affaires à corps perdu, en oubliant quasiment l'existence de son fils qui s'était rapproché de Lily et Tania à ce moment peu à peu, la maison des Evans était devenu comme un second foyer pour Peter.

Trois ans plus tard, le père de Peter avait brusquement levé le pied, à plus grande incompréhension de fils – c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve dans les bras de madame Black quelques semaines plus tard, lui susurrant des mots tendres à l'oreille. Lily était la seule au courant car à l'époque, les parents de Sirius étaient encore maries et ni Peter, ni Lily n'avaient voulu risquer de briser le mariage des époux Black.

Six mois plus tôt, les parents de Sirius s'étaient finalement séparés, pour le plus grand bonheur de leur fils qui devenait fou à les entendre continuellement crier l'un après l'autre. Mais Peter avait blêmi quand il avait entendu Sirius raconté à ses copains que c'était sa mère qui avait demandé la séparation – pour se rapprocher de mr Pettigrow, peut-être ?

Et, en effet, trois mois plus tôt, les deux adultes avaient simulé un début de relation sous l'effarement de Sirius et l'agacement de Peter. Deux ans de relation secrète était un peu trop sérieux à son goût.

« Black a tort, le divorce de ses parents n'est pas encore officiel, il ne pourra devenir ton beau-frère avant au moins six mois, » tenta Lily, sachant que Peter n'avait pas envie de s'entendre dire que Sirius n'était pas si mal en fin de compte.

« Tu peux pas savoir ce que ça me réconforte… » marmonna-t-il, puis il lança un regard d'envie vers Sirius. « Les Cuti Frutti quand même, c'est pas tous les jours ! »

« Vas-y, » l'encouragea encore Lily. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux mais stoppa son mouvement avec effarement quand elle aperçut Lupin passer un tablier autour de sa taille. Lui, travailler dans un café ?

« Hey, Evans ! » rugit tout à coup Sirius en s'approchant de la table. « Remus boulotte ce soir, il m'a refilé sa place de concert, tu nous accompagnes ? »

« Aw, ce truc sait travailler ? »

« C'est ça miss, à d'autres. » Sirius éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Lily changer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ? » demanda-t-elle le plus innocemment qu'elle le put. Il y avait des risques à s'engager sur cette conversation, surtout avec Sirius, mais elle devait savoir.

« Disons que Remus est mon meilleur ami, » dit doucement le jeune homme avec un regard plein de secrets, comme le craignait Lily.

« Quelle nouvelle ! » grogna Peter, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents qui avaient oublié sa présence.

« Hey, Pet, t'aurais pas un truc de plus convenable à passer ? » demanda Sirius en regardant l'uniforme que portait encore Peter. Celui-ci grimaça.

« Et te laisser seul avec elle ? » demanda-t-il en montrant Lily du menton.

« C'est une grande fille. » Il soupira puis échangea un regard avec Lily qui aurait voulu se faire plus petite qu'un microbe et disparaître devant ces yeux gris la sondant.

« T'en fait, Pete, » termina par dire Lily avant que le silence ne s'éternise. « Je peux toujours recourir à la même solution qu'avec Lupin s'il exagère. »

Elle soupira et rassembla son courage, priant toutes les divinités qu'elle connaissait d'empêcher Peter de partir. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Le regard de Sirius disait clairement qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille avant d'avoir eu cette discussion.

« Sûre ? » Lily acquiesça, se sentant devenir faible et inexistante quand elle se retrouva seule à la table avec Sirius Black. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et croisa celui de Remus qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Non, il n'avait quand même pas…

« Remus est mon meilleur ami, » répéta Sirius. « Ca sous entend une certaine complicité et de l'honnêteté l'un envers l'autre, » expliqua-t-il en regardant son copain ramasser des tasses sur la table à côté. « Genre, il me confie ses secrets, » continua-t-il inlassablement alors que Lily se sentait de plus en plus lourde. Il avait…

« J'ai compris, » coupa-t-elle, le prenant au dépourvu. « Quoi ? Que je comprenne plus vite qu'une cruche t'étonne ? »

Contre toute attente, Sirius éclata de rire. « Ne sous-estime pas ces filles, Lil, elles sont marrantes. » Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors où Morgane Manchester se plaignait d'avoir eu mal aux pieds toute la journée avec ses nouvelles et splendides chaussures. « Parfois. »

Lily sourit et se détendit. Ce n'était pas si mal, finalement, de savoir que quelqu'un était au courant. Mais Remus avait triché. Personne ne devait se douter qu'elle, la singulière Lily Evans, entretenait une liaison secrète avec le capitaine de Flysqua. Lily tenait particulièrement à conserver son simulacre d'anonymat.

« Je ne dirai rien, » promit Sirius sans qu'elle ait eu besoin de le demander. « Je ne suis pas idiot, même si je trouve qu'il n'y a pas de raisons de vous cacher. »

« Pas de raisons ? » Lily eut un rire jaune. « Les Alphas et les Epsilons (1) ne se mélangent pas. » Devant son incompréhension, elle ajouta : « Les Primas et les Nihils (2) ? » Toujours aucun signe de compréhension. Résignée, elle balaya ses paroles d'un geste. « Ce serait déplacé, c'est tout. »

Et à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

« C'est qui les Nihils ? »

« C'était une référence littéraire, Sirius. » Le jeune homme grimaça et secoua la tête, voulant chasser ces mots de sa tête, se demandant, une fois de plus, comment Remus s'était entiché d'une intello coincée et plus que tout, sans aucun goût. La seule chose que Lily Evans possédait, à ses yeux, était un caractère butté, une conversation difficile, un corps passable, et surtout, des pics de colère incontrôlables. Ne relâchait-elle plus jamais la pression ?

« Alors, les Cuti Frutti, tu viens ? » reprit Sirius, se disant qu'il devait arrêter de penser, c'était mauvais pour son teint.

« Ce groupe est nul, » bougonna Lily.

« Ils sont premiers des hits sorciers. » A nouveau, il se demanda pourquoi il avait même posé la question. Lily Evans était réputée pour tout faire comme personne. Et de ce comportement (un peu suicidaire vu l'étroitesse d'esprit des Rasp Hollowiens), ne pas aimer les tubes et apprécier des inconnus au micro faisaient partie. « Et ne recommence pas avec ton discours sur la musique préfabriquée, je t'en prie. »

« Bien, mais n'essaye pas de me convaincre que les Cuti Frutti font de la musique, alors. » Dans le coin de la pièce, elle aperçut Remus qui la fixait en souriant. Encore énervée, elle lui renvoya un regard noir, lui faisant clairement comprendre que son heure allait arriver. Elle le vit déglutir et reporta son attention sur Sirius faisant l'apogée des Cuti.

« Black, ferme-la un peu, veux-tu ? » grommela Lily. « D'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne supporterai pas une soirée entre toi, Tania et Peter. »

Il acquiesça, comprenant, puis regarda vers l'église de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle trônait là depuis deux siècles, habitée par quelques moldus dans la confidence qui n'avaient pas encore compris que seule la magie méritait la vénération. « Je ne rentrerai que demain matin et ma chambre est juste au dessus, » murmura-t-il avec un regard lubrique, faisant des allers retours entre Lily et Remus.

Loin de rougir, elle lui lança un regard soupçonneux. « C'est pour ça qu'il t'a… ? »

« Non, » coupa Sirius. « Il me tuerait s'il savait que je t'avais proposé une cachette pour vous deux. C'est juste au cas où – »

« Et où vas-tu passer la nuit ? » s'enquit Lily, pas tranquille.

« Je… » Gêné, il se gratta la nuque et regarda la place où Tania venait d'arriver. Il la détailla, se sentant instantanément plus léger. Tania était le genre de fille qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie et qu'on n'a pas le droit de lâcher.

« Oh non ! » Lily avait vu la manière dont il avait regardé Tania. Il était hors de question de laisser Sirius tirer profit de la joie de vivre de son amie, aussi libertine soit-elle. « Tu ne passeras pas la nuit avec elle ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait pas la première fois qu'elle le ferait. Et moi non plus. »

« Tu n'as donc aucun principe ? Tu ne peux pas prévoir de coucher avec ton ex, comme ça, sans penser aux conséquences ! »

Le regard de Sirius se fit dur, il détourna la tête de la jeune fille pour fixer Lily, longuement. « Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça. »

Il se leva et mit sa veste. « Fais attention à toi, Sirius Black. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir changé en deux ans. »

« Dans le mil, Evans, ça fait deux ans, on a eu le temps d'oublier les vieilles blessures, non ? »

« N'essaye pas de lui briser le cœur parce qu'elle a brisé le tien ! »

« J'avais 14 ans, Lily, on n'aime pas vraiment à 14 ans. » Il se dirigea vers la sortie puis se retourna. « Retourne réviser, Evans, Nihil c'est un groupe de musique débile. »

« Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

« James Potter, » répondit-il énigmatiquement en passant le pas de la porte et prenant Tania dans ses bras pour sûrement la complimenter.

« Je te sers quelque chose d'autre ? » la surprit Remus en arrivant derrière elle silencieusement.

« Tu sais qui est James Potter ? »

« Un cousin de Sirius ou un truc comme ça, pourquoi ? »

« Rien, je rentre chez moi. » Lily ramassa ses affaires et s'approcha de la sortie en faisant signe à sa mère qu'elle la retrouvait plus tard.

« Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? » demanda Remus, en essuyant ses mains sur le tablier de service accroché à sa taille.

« Ne me reparle plus jusqu'au moment où je connaîtrai ma note de méta. » Elle enfila son manteau et ouvrit la porte. « Et ne me reparle plus jamais si je n'ai pas le maximum par votre faute. »

Elle sortit d'un pas énergique, n'entendant pas Remus lui souffler qu'il l'appellerait quand elle serait calmée. Ses pensées étaient consacrées à ce que venait de dire Sirius à propos de ce Potter. Ce serait bien de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ait les mêmes goûts musicaux qu'elle pour une fois.

* * *

1 Aldous Huxley, Le meilleur des mondes

2 Malorie Blackman, Entre chiens et loups


	2. Quand James rencontre Lily

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

Pairing : Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Lily gifle Remus après qu'il lui ait mis la main aux fesses, lui et Sirius accompagnés de trois autres sont la bande de garçons 'in' de la ville, Remus et Sirius empêchent Lily d'être concentrée pendant son examen de métamorphose. Les amis de Lily sont Peter Pettigrow (dont le père sort avec la mère de son ennemi Sirius Black) et Tania Smaltine (Qui s'en va à un concert avec son ex, Sirius).

Merci à tous pour les reviews, vous savez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir… donc, Merci à Lizoune, dede111, Lune, Lilli-Puce, véga, Kendra Evans, Lilynatou, Eclair O' chOcOlat, pathy33, fairy, maililite, Noriane, Shaeline. ;. Et bien sûr à ceux qui ont aimé sans le dire !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 2**

**« Le sexe, c'est comme les frites : on savoure pendant, on regrette après »**

_La facilité fait perdre de l'intérêt aux choses. Je me rabâchais cette phrase sans cesse lorsque j'étais avec James. Quand je repense à notre histoire, je me dis que peut-être, sans ces difficultés, nous aurions… _

_Mais James avait un don particulier pour se rendre intéressant. _

« Il faudrait trois hamburgers natures avec triple ration de sauce sur un, deux cheese-bacon avec double fromage pour un, double bacon pour l'autre, quatre brasilia dont un sans crudité et un – mais un autre – sans sauce, dix cafés noirs, trois avec lait, quatre avec sucre, deux lait et sucre, oh, et rajoutez en un au lait, et trois frites wakimax. »

La jeune fille qui prenait la commande soupira en pianotant sur le tableau de bord qui affichait les propositions de menu. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre comment enregistrer les pains indépendamment des boissons, puis elle se retourna et vérifia en râlant que les brasilia étaient toujours en cuisson. L'homme devant elle lui sourit en grattant sa moustache puis il dit, contrit « Vous pourriez faire des comptes séparés ? »

Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Elle sourit, alignant ses dents blanches dans un faciès hypocrite au possible – le client est roi, n'est-ce pas ? – et recommença l'opération d'encodage en remuant sa baguette d'un geste négligent derrière elle pour avertir les cuistots que la commande n'était pas annulée. Elle alla faire les café, donna ses nombreux sachets au type, encaissa l'argent puis bailla en souriant au client suivant.

« Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir ? » répéta-t-elle comme un automate. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire qu'il devait sans doute penser ravageur, se passa la main dans les cheveux, et dit : « C'est toi que j'aimerais avoir. »

A ce moment-là commença une chanson de Elyza à la radio du restaurant. Lily secoua la tête, résistant à la tentation de se la prendre entre les mains. Elle fit comprendre au garçon qu'il avait intérêt à commander et arrêter de boucher la file dans les plus brefs délais. Il prit un coca et s'en alla.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était à peine 17h30. Elle travaillait depuis une demi-heure et déjà, elle n'en pouvait plus de voir ces gens affamés défiler devant elle. 17h30. Est-ce qu'ils dînaient ou soupaient ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui, c'était plein à craquer. Même aux heures de pointe, il y avait moins de monde d'habitude. Etait-ce la journée nationale du fast-food ? Ou de la nourriture grasse ? Ou de l'alimentation anti-santé ?

Elle servit encore trois autres clients, se prit la tête avec un collègue qui la trouvait trop lente puis se crut sauvée un instant. « Evans, changement de poste, » gueula son patron. Avant d'ajouter « Va récurer les waters. » Ce devait être la journée anti-Lily.

Lorsqu'elle reprit son poste, une demi-heure plus tard, elle se surprit à promettre que plus jamais elle ne ferait une nuit de trois heures avant une soirée boulot. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle, c'était déjà mieux. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de clients tout au plus. Elle inspira et repartit à l'assaut des commandes.

Au comptoir, elle aperçut Tania qui regardait le menu d'un air concentré, fronçant les sourcils quand elle ne comprenait pas le rapport entre les plats de viande et les noms bizarres. Lily sourit intérieurement et se mit à l'ouvrage.

« Des frites et de l'eau, » demanda-t-elle quand Lily eut dit bonjour, sans lever les yeux du menu. La jeune serveuse secoua la tête, pas étonnée, et lui tendit ce qu'elle demandait. « Oh, Lily, c'était toi ! » rit doucement Tania en levant les yeux. C'est à ce moment là que son amie s'aperçut de ses yeux rouges et de ses cheveux mal coiffés. Tania ne sortait jamais de chez elle sans une tenue impeccable, de la forme d'un cheveu au vernis sur ses orteils.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant la commande suivante alors que Tania se poussait sur le côté.

« Pourquoi, » gémit-elle, « je me fais toujours avoir par Sirius ? »

« Parce que c'est un foutu dragueur, » répondit simplement Lily en notant mentalement qu'elle devrait aller discuter _gentiment_ avec le jeune homme. « Joueur, pervers, trompeur, menteur, enjoliveur, tu veux que je continue ? »

La jeune brune sécha quelques larmes qui avaient échappé à la barrière de ses paupières et sourit. « Plus jamais, hein ? »

« Je veillerai sur toi, » affirma Lily à tendant leur boite 'magicocool' aux enfants avides de découvrir quelle surprise ils récolteraient. Elle sourit à son amie qui acquiesça, se sentant mieux, puis ajouta, presque dépitée :

« Ne vas pas lui parler. »

Lily fit les gros yeux. « Je n'ai pas dit que- »

« Mais je te connais, je sais que tu allais le faire. » Tania s'assit à la table la plus proche du comptoir, d'où elle pouvait encore discuter avec Lily sans crier.

« Et ce serait mal ? » demanda-t-elle, pas vraiment innocente, en tendant une salade d'orties à une femme maigre comme un clou.

« Bien sûr que oui.» Elle secoua la tête et but un coup d'eau. « C'est vrai, après tout on s'était rien promis… »

« 'Nia. »

« Non, Lily, c'est pas la première fois après tout. » La jeune fille passa une main dans ses boucles négligées. « Je sais bien que c'était une petite sortie d'un soir, c'est juste que… tu sais, je pensais qu'il avait plus de classe que ça. »

« Tania, » essaya à nouveau Lily mais son amie lui fit signe de la laisser continuer.

« Je pensais que au moins, il ne s'enfuirait pas avant que je ne me sois réveillée. »

« C'est bien ce que je craignais, » marmonna Lily.

Tania Smaltine avait toujours eu des mœurs légères, tout le monde savait ça. Elle avait eu son premier petit ami à douze ans, son deuxième deux mois après sa première rupture. Et ce deuxième 'copain' avait été sa plus longue relation – ils étaient restés ensemble presque deux ans. Elle avait été la première fille de leur âge à fréquenter les garçons autrement que comme des copines un peu rustres, et elle avait été la première fille à avoir eu une relation sérieuse, même si c'était à douze ans.

Après la séparation, dont les causes restèrent secrètes pour tous, elle était sortie avec d'autres garçons. Beaucoup de garçons. Si bien que Lily avait soupçonné qu'elle ait largué cet 'amour de jeunesse' pour profiter des autres poissons grouillant dans l'océan. Et les poissons, enfin garçons, le lui rendaient bien. Après tout, elle était une fille jolie, n'est-ce pas ?

Cependant, au contraire de ce que prétendaient les rumeurs, Tania ne couchait pas avec tous les premiers venus qu'elle rencontrait et, pour autant que Lily soit au courant, elle n'avait jamais eu d'aventure d'un soir. L'accès à sa chambre était surveillé de près, et réservé uniquement à ses petits-amis qu'elle jugeait "méritant" et, apparemment, Sirius Black.

« La dernière fois – » continua Tania mais elle fut vite arrêtée par la jeune serveuse.

« Comment ça, la dernière fois ? » s'insurgea Lily. « Tu veux dire qu'il y en eu d'autres ? »

Tania rougit et regarda piteusement le sol. « Juste une ou deux. »

Lily secoua la tête. « Ne me dit pas que tu t'es embraquée dans une sorte d'amitié améliorée avec Black ? »

« Non ! » Elle releva la tête, affrontant le regard lourd de reproches de Lily. « Disons juste que je m'entends bien avec Sirius et que parfois, nous couchons ensemble. » Bleu océan contre vert émeraude.

« Ca fait une différence ? » grinça son amie.

Tania commença à s'énerver. Elle n'était pas venue ici pour se faire réprimander. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une leçon de morale made in Evans. « De toute façon, tu peux pas comprendre. » Elle se leva et enfila son manteau alors que Lily se figeait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ? »

« Oh Lily, je t'en prie ! » Elle paya son amie ce qu'elle devait. « Tu es tellement prude. Tu ne peux pas concevoir que je veuille m'amuser ? »

« Je ne t'en empêche pas. » Lily posa ses mains sur le comptoir, soufflant doucement. Elle n'allait pas crier. « Mais Sirius est plus qu'un amusement pour toi. »

« Bien sûr que non. » Elle releva la tête, tentant de convaincre Lily qu'elle ne mentait pas. « Sirius est un ami. Il était plus mais ne l'est plus. C'est tout. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il ressent, lui ? » ne se démonta pas la jeune rousse en fixant bizarrement un point dehors. Elle n'allait se retourner et suivre son regard. Tania n'allait pas être curieuse. « Tu as pensé au fait qu'il pourrait toujours être, en quelque sorte, amoureux de toi ? »

La brune se figea, dévisagea Lily, puis éclata de rire. Celle-ci secoua la tête et râla entre ses dents. « Franchement, Liloune, c'est Sirius Black ! Tu connais sa moyenne de CPA ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Copines par année. » Tania secoua la tête d'un signe dérisoire. « La dernière fois qu'on a _dérapé_, il était gêné parce qu'il avait déjà une copine. Tu sais, il a une morale mais pas vraiment de cœur. »

Lily avala de travers. « Tu as un sérieux problème, Tania. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu dises ça après ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ! »

« Je t'en prie ! »

« Je parie qu'il t'a dit qu'il serait prêt à larguer cette fille pour toi. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, » continua à affirmer la cliente dde la seule chaine de fastfood sorcier d'Angleterre. « Il n'était pas sérieux. »

« Remplace-moi ! » dit soudain Lily en lui lançant son tablier en s'encourant vers la sortie. Tania haussa les épaules et se mit en poste derrière le comptoir, pestant d'avoir oublié de se lancer un sort de vision et de ne pas avoir sa baguette sur elle – elle ne pouvait pas voir qui était le garçon avec qui Lily discutait dans la rue.

oOoOoOoOo

« Sirius, hey, Sirius ! » cria-t-elle en sortant du restaurant. Le jeune homme qui était sur le trottoir d'en face s'arrêta et lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Tu sais où elle est ? » demanda-t-il abruptement, sans prendre la peine de lui dire bonjour. Même si bonsoir aurait mieux convenu.

Elle ne se vexa pas, sachant qu'il devait être excédé. Il était près de dix-neuf heures, connaissant Tania et Sirius, ils devaient s'être levés vers midi peut-être plus tard vu qu'ils avaient prolongé le concert d'activités épuisantes. Si Sirius la cherchait depuis son lever, il avait des raisons d'être énervé.

« Oui, » répondit-elle simplement, se forçant à ne pas regarder derrière elle. « Elle était en pleurs. »

« Cette -» gronda le jeune homme. « C'est moi qui devrait pleurer. Je ne pensais même pas qu'une fille pouvait se comporter comme ça ! »

« Se comporter comment, exactement ? » questionna doucement Lily. Il était réellement à prendre avec des pincettes. Il secoua la tête et souffla, espérant se calmer un peu. Il ne devait pas crier sur Lily.

« Elle n'était plus là ! » s'étrangla-t-il d'indignation. « Je suis allé me doucher aussi doucement que possible et quand je suis revenu dans la chambre, elle était partie ! Elle m'a laissé en plan, sans même un mot ! »

Lily le considéra un instant. Etait-il en train de se moquer d'elle ? Apparemment non. Elle secoua la tête avec dérision, se disant que ces deux-là devaient définitivement finir ensemble, puis elle le rassura. « Pour elle, c'est toi qui n'était plus là quand elle s'est réveillée. Elle en a conclu que c'était ta façon plutôt pas délicate de lui faire comprendre que c'était pour une nuit. »

« Mais » Sirius regarda Lily et sourit doucement. « Elle pleurait vraiment ? »

« Ne te fais pas d'illusions, c'était juste pour son ego malmené. » Il désenchanta vite. « Je suis désolée Sirius. »

« C'est pas grave. » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Aucune chance que ce soit parce qu'elle espérait autre chose ? »

Lily fit 'non' de la tête et son pseudo ami (elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce que représentait encore Sirius pour elle à présent) parut tellement miné par les évènements du week-end qu'elle eut presque pitié de lui.

« Je suis désolée, » répéta-t-elle inutilement, parce que ce n'était pas de sa faute si quand Tania avait largué son deuxième petit ami, celui avec qui elle était restée deux ans, elle avait décidé que jamais plus Sirius n'interférerait avec la façon dont elle voulait vivre sa vie. Peu de gens savait que Sirius avait mal vécu cette rupture, pourtant connue de presque tous les jeunes de la ville. Elle avait été grandiose parce qu'après avoir été le couple quasi adulé de tous pendant deux ans, Tania et Sirius étaient devenu des collectionneurs de cœur de première catégorie. « Je ne pensais pas que des deux, tu serais celui qui souffre le plus. »

« Je ne souffre pas ! » défendit-il son ego masculin, un brin machiste. « J'ai toutes les filles que je veux. Ce n'est pas parce que ma première copine a une éthique mais pas de cœur que je vais m'en faire. »

« C'est ça, » grommela Lily, se rappelant que son amie disait exactement la même chose moins de cinq minutes plus tôt.

« Je prends ce qu'elle me donne, Evans, » termina-t-il la conversation en rentrant dans le magasin où Tania le snoba royal.

Lily le suivit et reprit son poste. La porte carillonna derrière elle et elle vit entrer un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans le coin (ce qui était plutôt rare). Il avait des cheveux noirs qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens, des lunettes carrées avec une monture argentée et des petits yeux noisette rieurs.

Il était vraiment pas mal, pensa-t-elle, mais elle n'aimait cet air de fausse nonchalance qu'il se donnait. Il parcourut la salle du regard, sembla juger que le décor lui satisfaisait et se mit dans la file avec un air d'insupportable petit dragueur/tombeur à la Remus/Sirius. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si mauvais… Le fait qu'elle sorte avec Remus et que Sirius avait à mi-mots avouer être amoureux de sa meilleure amie lui avait appris à ne pas juger les gens sur leur apparence.

Mais ce qui retint le plus le regard de Lily, ce fut son tee-shirt. Il n'était pas habillé comme les autres garçons de la ville qui voulaient se donner un air cool et fun. Il avait un dessus noir, déchiré dans le bas, apparemment vieux sur lequel avait été imprimé en blanc 'HAZEL'.

Lily se demanda s'il savait ce que ce mot signifiait ou s'il avait juste eu l'envie de lancer une nouvelle mode. Hazel était un groupe de rock tchèque, très connu du côté des métalleux anglais. Lily aimait particulièrement certaines de leurs chansons, bien que d'autres soient trop 'trash' pour elle. En tout cas, cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec la pop gentillette et niaise des Cutti Frutti, d'Eliza et d'autres mini célébrités à la noix.

« Je peux passer commande ou non ? » s'impatienta un client devant elle, la faisant sursauter. Comme un automate, elle remplit la grille de commande et reprit son service sans quitter l'inconnu au chouette T-shirt des yeux. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle aperçut Sirius (qui semblait s'être rabiboché avec sa 'elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une amie') parler au garçon. Elle le vit prononcer un mot ressemblant étrangement à 'vacances' d'une voix railleuse.

Sirius haussa les épaules et sortit du magasin. Le jeune homme au chouette T-shirt se retourna et cria à travers la salle : « On se voit à la maison, mon oncle m'héberge ! » et Sirius de répondre par un geste grossier. Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment s'apprécier.

Quand il fut de dos, Lily retint un hoquet de surprise et faillit laisser tomber le cornet de frittes qu'elle tenait. Le dos du T-shirt était aussi un imprimé, rouge sang cette fois, qui disait « Floor-On-Rock ».

Le plus grand rassemblement sorcier rock de tous les temps. Lily y avait assisté durant l'été et elle se souvenait maintenant que le groupe Hazel était passé sur scène, le troisième jour peut-être. Ce festival avait été les plus belles vacances de sa vie. Etre entourée de gens qui comprenait sa musique était une bénédiction, surtout d'où elle venait.

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle continua à fixer le jeune homme au cool Tee-shirt jusqu'au moment où il arriva devant elle et lui parla. Elle sursauta, encore. Décidément, le mec au T-shirt ne lui réussissait pas vraiment.

« Je sais que je suis vachement canon, » murmura-t-il d'une voix grave, « mais tu pourrais attendre d'être dans un lieu plus adapté pour me déshabiller du regard. »

Ces quelques mots lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide… Le mufle ! A peine l'avait-elle entendu parler qu'elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas. Une voix traîneuse et moqueuse, exactement comme adorent utiliser tous ces fils à papa bourrés de pognon qui se croient meilleurs que les autres par le simple fait de leur existence.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide et tranchante, cachant au mieux son trouble. Elle pouvait parier que c'était un de ces satanés sang-pur connus dans toute l'Angleterre. Et un foutu sang-pur n'avait pas besoin d'un T-shirt du Floor-On-Rock festival.

Il sourit en alignant toutes ses belles et parfaites dents blanches et Lily, en mauvaise langue qu'elle était, s'imaginait déjà les frais exorbitants de dentiste pour arriver à un tel résultat. _Laisse lui une chance_, la rappela à l'ordre sa conscience, mais elle l'envoya balader avec un ' _écoute comment il me parle !_ ' bien senti.

« Toi, » répondit-il suavement, et la jeune fille éclata de rire tant il était ridicule à se donner un tel genre.

« Le bordel, c'est au coin de la rue, pas ici, » coupa-t-elle. « Vous désirez autre chose ? »

Il fut surpris de sa répartie mais ne se démonta pas et reprit, comme si elle ne venait pas douter de sa bonne morale (quelqu'un de sa classe, quand même, railla Lily dans sa tête).

« Dans ce cas, deux cafés.»

Elle lui servit ce qu'il demandait mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « Autre chose ? »

« Le deuxième était pour toi, » précisa-t-il.

« J'ai arrêté la colle il y a bien longtemps, » répondit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite. C'était le titre d'une chanson des 'Vrombi On the Sky', un de ses groupes préférés, qui racontait l'histoire d'un mec stupide et vachement lourd qui fait tellement chier une fille qu'elle finit par lui balancer toutes les insultes qu'elle connaît en pleine face.

Et puisque c'était interdit d'insulter les clients, Lily jugea que c'était une bonne répartie. A sa surprise, à nouveau, il éclata de rire. Un rire franc, au contraire de son comportement. Lily aima son rire, dix mille fois plus que sa petite personne.

« Chouette réponse, » s'exclama-t-il, sympathique, avant d'ajouter : « Je pensais que les gens de cette ville n'avait aucun goût musical. Vrombi On the Sky, c'est une pointure quand même. »

Alors comme ça, il y connaissait vraiment quelque chose en musique, ce gigolo de pacotille ? Lily fut un instant décontenancée. Elle se reprit vite. « Vous bloquez la file. »

« Je ne partirai pas sans la promesse que tu viendras boire un café avec moi. » Elle s'apprêtait à répondre vertement quand il continua. « On pourra discuter du Floor-On-Rock Festival, je suis sûr de t'y avoir vu. Avec tous ces cris, c'était difficile de te manquer … »

Lily sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez – comment les sorciers disaient-ils encore ? – Ah oui, l'hippogriffe se vexait. Mais elle se contint et dit simplement : « faudra attendre ma pause. »

Il acquiesça et, comme si de rien était, alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Elle secoua la tête – cette journée était définitivement pleine d'imprévus – et se dit que faire attendre ce jeune homme aux bons goûts musicaux avec ses deux café pendant quatre heures pour une pause qui n'aurait jamais lieu d'être était une bien bonne idée… après tout, elle ne criait pas si fort !

Cependant, quand une heure plus tard, elle quitta le service 'commande' pour s'en aller au service 'nettoyage des tables', elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le jeune homme était encore là, les deux cafés encore rempli devant lui. Il fixait le vide d'un air absent qui, contrairement aux gens normaux, ne lui donnait pas vraiment l'air hagard. Lily eut presque pitié de lui. Presque.

Elle s'approcha et nettoya la table en évitant les gobelets, sans lever les yeux sur lui. Malheureusement, elle était bien éduquée et se comporter ainsi lui semblait inapproprié. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et s'aperçut … qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était près de lui.

« Monsieur, » dit-elle doucement. Peut-être était-il mort ? « Hey oh ! » Elle le secoua doucement par l'épaule, sa tête dodelina, il cligna des yeux mais ne reprit pas conscience. Elle parla plus fort, cria 'Debout !' dans son oreille (D'ailleurs les gens la regardait bizarrement) puis, comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle prit une des tasses de café et lui lança à la figure – toujours rien.

Lily fronça les sourcils, vraiment perplexe, puis lança un sort de chauffage sur le second gobelet et laissa 'accidentellement' tomber le café fumant sur le pantalon du garçon qui toujours, fixait un point devant lui. D'un coup de baguette, elle nettoya la table et regarda autour d'elle. Prévenir son patron ne changerait rien, il n'y ferait pas attention. Il a payé ? Il peut rester. Elle décida donc d'appeler les urgentistes de l'hôpital Les Gentilles Harpies.

Mais, alors qu'elle tournait les talons, un peu paniquée, elle l'entendit murmurer : « Tu aurais pu essayer un baiser comme dans la belle au bois dormant… »

Lily se figea net et se tourna, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle était énervée, mais aussi un peu amusée- c'était certainement une technique de drague originale…

« Je ne connais pas les contes moldus, » mentit-elle en s'approchant.

« Oh. » Il se mordit la lèvre et la regarda, en secouant la tête. « Excuse-moi, je croyais que tu étais d'origine moldue, tes parents au moins. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Les habits ? Tu as la seule du magasin à porter une robe qui remonte au dessus du genou. »

Lily grimaça et reprit la lavette qu'elle avait abandonnée sur la table. Elle avait toujours détesté la mode sorcière, lui préférant les pantalons larges et les hauts saillants. Seul le règlement l'obligeait à porter une robe…

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au visage brunâtre et à la grosse tâche sur le jeans _moldu_ du garçon. « Je vous ai presque ébouillanté l'entrejambe. »

Il la considéra un instant avant d'éclater de rire. « Maintenant je suis sûre que tu es moldue ! » s'exclama-t-il puis, plus sérieusement. « Je méditais, c'est plus pratique quand on sait qu'on va attendre longtemps. »

« Vous méditiez ? »

« Je méditais. » Il s'étira, fit disparaître la tâche sur son visage et son vêtement et montra la place en face de lui. « Tu t'assieds maintenant ? »

« Je n'ai pas de pause avant minuit, » avoua Lily. Elle avait envie de savoir qui il était, ce mignon gamin aux cheveux bruns, elle avait envie de savoir qui à part elle était assez timbré pour être à Rasp Hollow et aimé la musique out et surtout, elle avait soif d'en savoir plus sur 'la méditation'. Ça pouvait être intéressant pour brosser les heures de cours en étant en classe, non ?

« A dans trois heures alors ! » Et il partit.


	3. Puis qu'il l'insulte

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités dans la septualogie d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

Pairing : Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

Résumé : Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petit ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

Résumé des épisodes précédents : Lily travaille dans le seul fast food sorcier de toute l'angleterre, Sirius et Tania ont couché ensemble mais ce sont en quelque sorte disputé et Lily recolle les morceaux, elle rencontre un mec insupportable mais qui a l'air de partager ses goûts, un certain James Potter…

Merci à tous pour les reviews, vous savez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir… donc, Merci à **Liloo flower, Lauralavoiepelletier, Sunday vanille, lilynatou, Lilli-Puce, Sandiane, Perruche Cevenole, Noriane, Miss Hell Black, Lune, Malilite** ;. Et bien sûr à ceux qui ont aimé sans le dire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 3**

**« Chacun sa route, Chacun son chemin »**

_Un an. Une année entière. Et encore aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à réaliser. Je ne m'y étais pas attendue._

_Qui peut s'attendre à voir sa vie se transformer pour une rencontre ? Qui aurait pu prévoir que rencontrer James Potter aurait changé ma vie, aurait changé mon cœur, aurait tout changé en une poignée de mois._

Sirius passa la porte du café en retenant un bâillement. A Cette heure, le 'Get Out' était vide. Il attrapa un papier, un crayon et s'installa au bar

Il venait de quitter Tania. Il était déjà plus de minuit et même s'il serait bien resté encore un peu dans son lit, elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle devait se reposer car elle avait cours demain et qu'elle partait à 5h pour Londres avec Pettigrow.

Sirius détestait quand elle partait. Mais il l'avait embrassée et s'était relevé. Il avait fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre réfléchir à voix haute. Il avait même excellemment joué, sans se figer ou réagir, quand elle s'était demandée comment se faire pardonner d'un certain 'Tim'. Parce qu'elle l'aimait bien, lui. Ce garçon-là avait la chance que Tania tienne suffisamment à lui que pour se faire pardonner de quelque chose – il ignorait quoi et refusait de se poser la question.

Il était parti sans un mot, sans même lui dire au revoir. Avait-elle compris qu'il lui en voulait ? Ou bien peut-être s'était-elle déjà rendormie. Sirius contracta la mâchoire. C'était énervant à la fin. Pourquoi se faisait-il toujours avoir par Tania Smaltine ? Pourquoi la meilleure amie de Poil-de-carottes et de Face-de-rat était-elle celle, la seule, pour laquelle il ressentait quelque chose ?

Il mâchouilla le bout du crayon avant de le poser sur le papier. « Cher Kaley ». C'était un début. Il prit une seconde feuille et écrivit « Cher Haley ». Rompre n'était jamais évident, même quand on s'appelle Sirius Black. Rompre avec deux filles en même temps parce qu'on a passé le week-end avec une troisième est encore plus difficile. Mais Sirius avait une technique. Il écrivait une lettre et recopiait la même chose pour la seconde.

Le fait que Kaley et Haley étaient jumelles pouvait s'avérer gênant mais il supposait qu'elles serraient trop occupées à se déchirer l'une l'autre pour s'occuper du fait qu'il était le seul responsable.

_Cher Kaley,_

_Tout avait bien commencé entre nous mais, j'espère que tu me comprendras, j'ai réalisé que toi et moi, nous n'irions pas loin. Pas que j'ai besoin de vivre sérieusement mais il y cette autre fille… Je suis désolé. Crois-moi bien, si j'avais imaginé que ta sœur me taperait dans l'œil…_

_Pardonne-moi, avec tendresse_

_Sirius_

Et voilà. Clair, précis, lapidaire et pas méchant. Il recopia le texte sur l'autre feuille en échangeant les prénoms et soupira.

Il n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup de morale mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à l'école lundi, recommencer à jouer avec les deux Clarckson comme avant. Il avait fait une rechute dans les bras de Tania et devait absolument rompre avec ses autres copines.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était juste un impératif besoin de changement, une frontière précise entre l''avant' et l''après'. Il s'étira et confia les lettres à son hibou avant de monter se coucher. Il était courbaturé de partout et son dos était extrêmement douloureux. L'excès de sport sans doute.

Il rentra dans sa chambre qui se situait au dessus du café et voulut plonger dans son lit mais… quelqu'un y était déjà. Sirius se figea. Il regarda la pièce. Une partie de ses vêtements avait été bourrée dans une valise glissée en dessous de son bureau. On avait vidé la moitié de ses étagères et ses cd avaient été remplacés ! Il s'approcha et aperçut des titres comme 'Vrombi', 'Beld'eux', 'Hazel', Et d'autres trucs inconnus dans le même genre. Sur son bureau traînait une pochette d'un certain groupe 'Garbage can' représentant des Yettis hirsutes devant des instruments datant de l'âge néolithique. Son poster des 'Katse' avait été remplacé par un des 'Nihil'.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce pour entrer dans la cuisine où son père finissait les comptes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » hurla-t-il.

M. Black leva la tête de ses comptes, ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de l'arrivée de son fils. « Tu rentres tard, » fit-il remarquer.

Sirius crut qu'il allait le frapper. Il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre – et pas n'importe quel quelqu'un. Il s'était permis de prendre ses aises et tout ce que son père remarquait c'était l'heure ? !

« Ma chambre ! » cria-t-il, bien que c'était inutile – son père était juste à côté de lui. « Il y -»

« Parle moins fort, il dort, » lui intima Phin d'une voix autoritaire. Sirius s'étrangla. Il osait lui demanda de prêter attention au sommeil de cet- « Et sache que j'ai accepté de l'accueillir pour quelques mois. »

C'était la fin. Il allait réellement mourir. Quelques mois ? Et ils n'allaient pas partager une chambre quand même ? Leurs parents pensaient-ils vraiment qu'ils pourraient cohabiter sans s'égorger ? Ou bien, c'était peut-être un test. Une sorte de rituel initiatique familial – un duel. Seul un des deux adolescents devait ressortir vivant de cet année. Orion Phineas Black coupa ses pensées.

« Je compte sur toi pour l'accueillir correctement. Il a vécu une épreuve difficile. »

« Je veux récupérer ma chambre ! » se plaignit-il.

« A partir de maintenant, c'est votre chambre ! » La voix gronda et par réflexe, le fils baissa la tête. Il n'était pas particulièrement soumis mais les choses allaient comme elles devaient aller chez les Black – et même si sa mère n'était plus là pour s'occuper du côté 'je crie et tu obéis sinon je punis', Sirius respectait son père. N'empêche, il était quand même hors de question de laisser ce profiteur récupérer ses affaires.

« Cet imbécile invertébré crétin sans goût d'inte -»

« J'espère que tu n'allais pas me traiter d'intello parce que j'ai des lunettes, » retentit une nouvelle voix dans le dos de Sirius qui sauta en l'air et se retourna. D'un regard noir, il interdit à l'autre de rire - il ne supportait pas qu'on se moque de lui. « Ca me décevrait _cousin. »_

« Je ne suis pas ton cousin ! » s'énerva le jeune Black, puis il se retourna vers son père, quasi suppliant : « Je peux aller rejoindre Reg ? »

Orion – Phin pour les intimes- secoua la tête. « Désolé fiston. Quand je te l'ai proposé, tu as refusé d'aller à Poudlard, c'est trop tard. »

« Mais » Sirius chercha. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. C'était impossible. Où allait-il ramener les filles ? « Et puis, » reprit-il en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant, « t'es pas censé être dans ton stupide bahut de bourges ? »

James haussa les épaules et sourit. « Faut croire que j'étais plutôt indésirable là-bas. » Il s'approcha de Sirius et lui tapa dans le dos. « T'en fait, _Cousin_, j'ai pas pour habitude de squatter les dortoirs plus que nécessaire – la chambre est à toi. » Il enfila une veste, passa devant un miroir et remit ses cheveux en place – ça ressemblait plutôt à une tentative désespérée de ressembler à quelque chose. « Maintenant, si vous m'excusez, j'ai un rancart. »

« Pas si vite jeune homme, » dit monsieur Black. « Tes parents et moi avons décidé que t'éloigner de Londres un petit moment serait bon pour toi. »

« Contre mon avis ! »

« Et donc, je vais instaurer quelques règles dès à présent. »

« Tu peux pas faire ça après ? » se plaignit James en se frottant la tête, « Oncle Orion. » le dit-homme fronça les sourcils. « Excuse-moi. _Oncle Phin_, je dois aller vois cette fille, c'est pas mon genre de la planter là… »

Sirius allait commenter mais son paternel le devança. « Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup. » Il sourit d'un air navré et regarda la porte puis lui lança un sort de blocage. « A partir de maintenant, plus de sortie autorisée après 22 h quand il y école le lendemain et retour à maximum 22h30. » Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Rasp Hollow sourit. _Dans les dents, Potter_. « Ca vaut pour toi aussi, Sirius. »

« Il en est hors de question ! » s'écria-t-il.

Son père se mit debout avant d'asséner une autre nouvelle règle. « Et les Week-end, couvre feu à 2h. Fin de la discussion. »

Même Sirius en resta pantois.

oOoOoOoOo

_1e Novembre, le soleil brille déjà dans le ciel, le mercure ne devrait pas dépasser les 55°F en cette journée où nébulosité dense jouera à cache-cache avec averses drues -_

Lily souffla et bailla. Elle s'était levée à l'aube puis précipitée sous la douche en sentant le froid régnant dans sa chambre. On était lundi, il était 6 h 30, il lui restait une petite heure pour être prête pour l'école. Elle bailla. Comme tous les lundis, elle décida que dormir trois heures n'était décidément pas assez. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour s'assurer un avenir potable.

Pour une fois, les choses n'auraient pas pu être mieux. Elle n'avait rien eu à faire du week-end, à part rabibocher Tania et Sirius, Peter et Sirius et subir les excuses lassantes de Remus. Enfin, elle voulait dire, les profs avaient été gentils et ils ne l'avaient pas surchargée de boulot.

Bon, récapitulons. Elle allait sortir de la douche malgré le froid. Elle allait y arriver. Ensuite, elle arriverait aussi à s'habiller suffisamment chaudement pour ne pas geler en mettant un bout de nez dehors. Elle allait déjeuner – c'était la partie facile – puis réveiller sa mère – ça c'était difficile. Enfin, comme tous les matins, elle devrait courir pour attraper son bus juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse en direction du Lycée et il lui resterait dix minutes pour s'informer du programme de la semaine. Lily grimaça. Elle détestait les matins.

Mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle n'aurait même pas le temps de stresser pour sa note de Métamorphose. Non, ne pas y penser. Après tout cela s'était bien passé non ? Elle avait juste été prise de court par deux crétins. Pas de problème. Etait-ce le genre de chose que le prof prenait en considération ?

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il faudrait se venger. Remus, facile, elle n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels, aucunes de ses lettres et de ses petits-mots qui frôlaient presque le harcèlement. Mais elle devait reconnaître être assez flattée.

Remus était un macho joueur et coureur. C'est du moins la réputation qu'il avait avec toutes les filles. Et avec elle, il était à ce point tendre et parfait… Il lui arrivait souvent de se demander pourquoi mais elle n'y pensait jamais longtemps. Elle finissait par se rappeler que personne n'était au courant et que ce n'était pas forcément bon. Avait-il honte d'elle ?

Lily se coiffa et mit un jean avec une superposition de trois blouses différentes, le tout surmonté d'un gilet en laine douce, saillant à partir de la taille. Sa tenue variait dans les tons pourpre, mauve et noir. Elle trouva ça joli. Evidement, c'était à mille lieues de la mode.

Car elle était née Moldue, la Lily. Et même si sa mère était originaire de Rasp Hollow, ça n'empêchait qu'elle avait vécu en parfaite moldue toute sa vie… La ville devait être une des dernières à accueillir si ouvertement les Moldus connaissant le Secret.

Evidemment, entre goût moldus et sorciers, il y avait un siècle. Lily ne supportait pas les robes sorcières, larges et amples, qui vous donne l'air bouffon, qui prennent le vent, ne tiennent jamais en place. Et comme il n'y avait aucune règle vestimentaire au Lycée, elle ne se gênait pas pour être la seule habillée non sorcière. Enfin, la mode c'était la robe large, mais en dessous, Lily osait à peine imaginer ce qu'il y avait… ou pas.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, elle dut courir après son bus mais l'attrapa de justesse. Il s'était arrêté juste au coin de la rue. Le chauffeur la connaissait bien maintenant. Elle alla s'asseoir au fond, comme d'habitude, et s'accrocha aussi fort qu'elle put à la barrique- barre de maintien. Le bus trembla violemment, puis sursauta et les entraîna dans un cyclone de couleur. Elle dut se retenir de fermer les yeux, ça ne lui réussissait jamais.

Ils atterrirent finalement sur le gazon vert et elle remercia le ciel qu'elle soit au dernier arrêt avant l'arrivée, elle n'aurait jamais supporté plusieurs haltes. Comme tous les matins, elle se rendit à la salle des clefs et récupéra son insigne de préfète. Elle devait la laisser là en quittant l'école – interdiction de ramener ça à la maison.

Puis elle se rendit dans la cafétéria et s'assit près de la cheminée, sortant son cour d'Astrologie pour une révision de dernière minute. Elle ne supportait pas d'avoir oublié de quoi parlait le dernier cours.

La radio résonnait partout dans la salle. Il y eut un nouveau flash sur l'horrible temps de la journée et la voix du présentateur météo fut remplacée par celle joviale et excitée de l'animateur. « _Une série de pub, »_ cingla-t-il, suivi d'une série de borborygmes que Lily interpréta comme des hurlements « _Suivi du nouveau tube des Cuti Frutti qui ont cartonné dans la tournée qu'ils ont clôturée le week-end passé à Tars Mollow… She's playing with me ! ! !_ »

Lily grogna. Quand un présentateur parviendrait-il à prononcer le nom de leur ville correctement? Ce n'était quand même si compliqué ! Rasp Hollow, pas Tars Mollow ! Elle rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Tant pis pour Astrologie. La pluie n'avait pas encore commencé à tomber, elle s'appuya sur un muret.

Ecouter les Cuti Frutti était loin de ce qu'elle avait envie de faire en ce lundi matin. Rien que de penser à ces cinq garçons (ou était-ce quatre ?) habillés de blancs (Ou était-ce les 'Nuggard's' en blanc ?) chanter en se déhanchant au rythme mambo (Ou était-ce le mipop, mirap à la mode de ce moment ?), enfin, le nom suffisait à l'énerver.

Elle observa un instant les gens autour d'elle. Rien de nouveau à. Stop. Ce mec, là bas, il ne portait pas de robe. Stop. Un tee-shirt des _Jersey_. Stop. Lily déglutit et abandonna son sac sur le côté. Cheveux en batailles. Lunettes avec monture en argent. Jean déchiré. Allure nonchalante. C'était son méditateur de l'autre soir ! Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom.

Il n'était pas revenu finalement. Pas qu'elle pensait qu'il le ferait. Elle avait terminé à plus de deux heures du matin, fallait pas exagérer quand même. Pouvait-elle aller lui parler ? Devait-elle ne pas l'approcher ? Se souviendrait-il de cette piteuse serveuse ? Il s'approcha.

Puis, l'instinct reprit le dessus. Bien qu'elle aimait particulièrement son tee-shirt - encore- elle s'aperçut qu'il avait des fils noirs pendant des oreilles et finissant dans sa poche en formant un grosse boule. Elle sourit. L'excuse parfaite.

« C'est interdit. » Elle s'était placée à côté de lui et lui avait piqué son casque et son baladeur.

« Hey ! » se défendit-il, avant de sourire d'un air narquois et de redire plus poliment : « Hey. »

Lily conclut que ça devait vouloir dire 'Rend-moi ça' et 'bonjour' en même temps. Peut-être une langue inconnue ? Elle haussa les épaules et sourit. « Je te disais que ça, » elle fit pendre le baladeur sous son nez « est interdit à l'école. »

« Bien maman. » Il le lui reprit des mains. « Gentil de me prévenir. » Il le remit sur ses oreilles et repartit vers l'intérieur. Lily s'offusqua. Qu'il parte mais surtout qu'il ne l'écoute pas.

Elle attrapa son sac, le suivit et lui repiqua le baladeur. « Je suis désolée mais c'est vraiment interdit. »

Il éclata de rire. « Tu dois vraiment tenir à savoir ce que j'écoute ! »

« Ce n'est -» s'apprêta-t-elle à répondre puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à son tee-shirt et se souvint de leur micro conversation de la veille. Il connaissait les 'Hazel', 'Vrombi on the sky' et maintenant, 'Jersey'. Elle regarda pensivement le baladeur, s'assura que personne ne la regardait, et mit le casque sur ses oreilles.

Ce fut comme si tous ses sens s'enflammaient au moment même où elle entendit la voix du chanteur s'exciter sur des accords rétro de basse. Il y eu une sorte de vrombissement dans le fond, faisant presque battre son cœur plus vite, puis la guitare démarra. Elle ferma les yeux. C'était fabuleux. Elle adorait la musique.

Elle eut presque l'impression qu'ils n'utilisaient pas une batterie mais des casseroles, ou des tonneaux, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Les sons étaient mangés, inédits. Et la voix montait, encore et encore, sans une fausse note malgré tout le phrasé cassant de la chanson. Puis, la chute. Elle en tremblait presque. Elle avait quitté le lycée, quitté le mec au chouette tee-shirt, les surveillants. Elle planait complet.

Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter. Elle retira le casque de ses oreilles avec l'impression de flotter un peu, de s'être éloignée de la réalité.

« C'est qui ? » murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, n'osant pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle voulait profiter jusqu'au bout de la sensation qu'elle venait de s'offrir.

« Garbage Can. » Il sourit et lui passa la main devant les yeux mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle semblait complètement ailleurs. « T'en penses quoi ? »

Lily cligna des yeux, elle reprit pied avec la réalité. Elle était sans voix. Elle ne pensait rien, pour une fois. C'était… « Wow »

« Ca décoiffe toujours la première fois. » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux « Enfin, j'ai pas besoin de ça, moi… »

Elle secoua la tête et l'empêcha de récupérer son baladeur. « C'est à moi, t'as pas le droit ! » se plaignit-il mais elle lui sourit d'un air supérieur.

« J'ai tout les droit ici. » Il grogna. « C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Potter. » Il semblait bouder. Mais gentiment. Lily, elle, resta sans voix. Encore.

« James Potter ? » demanda-t-elle, le surprenant.

« C'est cool. Je suis connu jusqu'ici ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu es le cousin de Sirius ? Celui qui a des goûts aussi décalés que les miens ? »

James baissa un peu la tête, il renifla. « Cousin, c'est bien grand mot. Nos parents sont cousins ; on se voit parfois aux réunions de famille. » Il regarda Lily. « je parie que tu es cette fille – j'ai oublié le nom – complètement, comment il disait ? Ah oui, givrée. »

« Sympathique. »

« Givrée, » continua James, « folle, déphasée, coupée du monde, vivant en autarcie, quelle autre expression débile a-t-il utilisé encore ? »

« C'est bon, merci, » le coupa Lily. « Je ne savais même pas qu'il connaissait des mots comme ça. »

Il releva la tête, les yeux rieurs. A cet instant, elle pensa qu'il était parti bien loin le garçon de la veille, petit dragueur insupportablement fier. « M'ouais, Sirius est un bourge un peu lent, mais il est pas méchant.» Il sembla reconsidérer la question, et ajouta : « mais chiant, surtout quand son père lui annonce que je lui pique sa chambre. » Il sourit cette fois, revivant un bon souvenir, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et murmura « Lily Evans. »

« Quoi ? » demanda cette dernière, ne sachant pas comment il connaissait son nom.

« Dois trouver Lily Evans. Ça doit pas être dur. » Il grimaça « T'imagine la tête de la fille ? Horrible sûrement. »

« Pardon ? » se révolta Lily. Apparemment, il ne savait pas que c'était elle.

« Elle est préfète. Déjà ça, je trouve que c'est horrible, » confessa James. Discrètement elle retira son écusson, curieuse de savoir quel autre commentaire il ferait sur elle. Il sortit un papier de sa poche et commença à citer « Responsable du comité d'accueil des nouveaux élèves. Responsable de l'inscription aux activités extrascolaires obligatoires. Consultante des équipes sportives en tant que responsable de l'organisation des compétions et des sélections. Organisatrice en chef des bals annuels. Co- Organisatrice des fêtes scolaires. Et membre du comité des jeunes intentions – me demande pas ce que c'est – Oh, et aussi membre du groupe responsable de toutes les fêtes de village idiote. »

Lily acquiesça, sans un mot. C'est vrai qu'elle faisait tout ça. Et elle n'y voyait rien de dégradant. Franchement, elle aimait sa ville, elle aimait organiser des évènements, elle aimait avoir de la responsabilité. Et surtout, elle gardait des atouts pour le futur.

« Elle doit être carrément ermite. Je parie qu'elle participe à tout ça parce que c'est une sorte de recluse de la société. » Il sourit, fier de son raisonnement « Inadaptée sociale qui trouve sa vie dans la dépendance qu'ont les autres d'elle. »

Lily avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Enervée, elle mit le baladeur dans son sac – ça lui apprendrait – et décida de s'en aller. Mais il la rattrapa, sans s'apercevoir de son énervement. « Au fait, mon baladeur ? Parce que les artefacts moldu, c'est plutôt inédit dans le coin. »

« Confisqué. »

Il resta sans voix. « C'est parce que je suis pas revenu hier ? C'est mon idiot d'oncle qui m'a interdit de sortir après dix heures quand il y a cours le lendemain, je te jure que c'est pas dans mes habitudes de mentir ! »

« Je ne connais pas de Lily Evans, » asséna-t-elle d'une voix coupante en s'asseyant sur un banc, refusant de sentir le froid autour d'elle. James resta planté là, ne comprenant pas. Il s'approcha un peu. « Les cours commencent dans 10 minutes, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher. »

Il recula et s'en alla. Cette fille était bizarre. Toute miel chocolat puis d'un coup, toute froide. Lily resta assise cinq minutes, fulminant, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle n'était pas comme ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit de la juger comme ça, sans même savoir qui elle était !

« Heu… s'udsolé, » marmonna une voix en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas. « J'ai demandé au type, là-bas. Si j'avais su que c'était toi- »

« Tu aurais été hypocrite, » coupa Lily en se relevant. Elle lui lança un regard de feu. « Tu m'aurais menti. Oh, et peut-être que tu m'aurais même félicitée pour toutes mes activités ? » Elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif et se rendit en cours de Métamorphose. James resta assis sur le banc, les yeux fixant piteusement le sol devant lui.

Finalement, la sonnerie retentit.


	4. Et qu'il la fait courrir,

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petit ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** Lily reproche à une bande de garçons son comportement, pour se venger, Sirius et Remus l'empêchent de passer correctement son partiel. Sirius rompt promptement avec deux filles jumelles et découvre que James vit avec lui, dans sa chambre, à partir de maintenant. Lily découvre un groupe de musique grâce à James qui l'insulte sans savoir que c'est elle.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore, gros bisous à tous! … donc, Merci à** Liloo flower, Sunday vanille, Lilli-Puce, Perruche Cevenole, Noriane, Miss Hell Black, Jalie, Malilite, Love Pingo, Pathy33, Oz's, Lizoune, titelolo ;.** Et bien sûr à ceux qui ont aimé sans le dire !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 4**

**Avec le temps, tout se perd : on ne connait plus le respect, ni les limites**

_Parfois, j'ai des relents de souvenirs étranges. James était quelqu'un de profondément contradictoire. Il ne faisait que ce qu'il avait envie de faire._

_Au grand damne de l'école et des lois. Je me souviens que ça lui avait valu de nombreux problèmes, mais tellement de sourires qu'on ne pouvait finalement qu'en rire._

Cela était arrivé en trois secondes. Le professeur Wazlib était passé près d'elle alors qu'elle faisait tous les efforts du monde pour transformer cette foutue plante en coffret et il lui avait annoncé cette horrible nouvelle. Comme ça. Comme si de rien n'était.

Elle s'était assisse et avait regardé le vide. Elle était paralysée. Le petit bonhomme n'avait rien remarqué. Il s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper son carnet de notes dans l'étagère et avait inscrit à Evans 'Partiel réussi : E-'. Elle avait eu un E. Non, pire qu'un E. Un E**-**. Moins que E. Finalement, un A arrondi vers le haut. Bon E-, c'est mieux que A+, mais tout de même.

Lily n'avait que des O. Depuis la fin de la seconde année, la moyenne de Lily n'avait tangué qu'entre O- et O+, allant même parfois jusque Oi- i pour inestimable. Et voilà qu'elle avait E. Un stupide E- !

Elle sentit quelqu'un qui s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Il lui donna un coup d'épaule.

« Lily, » tenta-t-il. Aucune réaction. Il lui prit discrètement la main en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne regardait. « Lil ? » Il lui effleura la joue, elle cligna des yeux sans bouger le moindre autre muscle. « Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, aucun son ne sortit. Il regardait le sol, d'un air penaud et sincère. « Désolé de t'avoir fait ça, » précisa-t-il en pointant sa note. « Je sais que tu y tiens beaucoup. » Elle acquiesça sans relever la tête, sans même le regarder. « Et désolé de t'avoir demandée de sortir avec moi. » Elle frémit. « Pour te rabaisser, je veux dire. »

« Re - » essaya-t-elle de parler. Elle se racla la gorge. « Vengeance ? » Il fit la moue, lui reprit la main puis la lâcha brusquement en croisant le regard de Sirius. Il se mordit la lèvre, il détestait faire comme ça.

« C'est Alec qui m'a proposé cet idiotie. » Il renifla, fronça le nez. « Je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. » Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle sur le banc, leurs bras de frôlant dans un signe encourageant. « Merci d'avoir réagi comme ça. »

« D'avoir dit _non_ tu veux dire ? » Elle secoua la tête et se leva. « J'ai à faire Remus. » Elle rangea le morceau de papier dans son sac. « Une note à rattraper. »

« Miss Evans, » appela le prof à cet instant. Lily se dirigea vers lui, la moins rancunière possible. Il ne faisait que son métier. « Je vous présente mr Potter, c'est un nouvel élève de notre école. »

Lily ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de le fixer, durement sans doute. Ses réflexions de tout à l'heure, ajouté à son E–, avaient massacré son humeur. Il sourit d'un air assuré et horripilant au prof. « Nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de faire connaissance. »

« Bien. » Il se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre. « Je suis le professeur Wazlib, Métamorphose. Je n'équivaux sûrement pas le professeur McGonagall mais vous devrez vous satisfaire de moi à partir de maintenant. » Il eut un petit rire gras. James grimaça et Lily esquissa un sourire. Le professeur Wazlib avait toujours eu un don pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Et même si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était le professeur McGonagall (sûrement un des anciens de James), elle pouvait voir qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Mlle Evans, » reprit le bonhomme en se frottant un morceau de crâne dégarni, « sera votre guide dans cette école. Elle s'occupera de votre remise à niveau si besoin en est et s'occupera de vous expliquer les démarches pour les activités extrascolaires. Vous pouvez également la consulter pour votre horaire, puisque j'aperçois que tout comme elle, vous avez en option Incantation, Enchantement et Défense contre les forces du mal. » Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin et sourit à Lily. « Miss Evans, je vous laisse faire connaissance avec votre nouveau condisciple. »

Lily acquiesça puis partit se rasseoir à sa place sans adresser un mot à James Potter. Celui-ci la suivit et prit la place qu'avait occupée Remus un peu plus tôt.

« Désolé de t'avoir insultée, » dit-il en lui touchant l'avant bras. Elle enleva son bras de sa main et se reconcentra sur sa plante. « Je ne savais pas. » Elle ne dit rien.

Elle fixa son attention sur le _Caeleulis_ et recentra son énergie magique. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pinça les lèvres, fit un arc de cercle de quatre-vingt degré et dit « _Onobere Silver-ideo _». La plante verte devint brune et s'immobilisa. Les bourgeons devinrent de petites serrures dorées et elle s'aperçut, en la touchant, que la plante était maintenant en bois.

« Besoin d'aide ? » demanda James à côté d'elle. Elle souffla. Il l'énervait déjà. Mais sans tenir compte de son manque de réaction, il prit sa main qui tenait sa baguette et la fit tournoyer. « Tu vois. Si tu commences en bas et remontes avec un angle un peu moins que droit, ça marchera mieux. Et puis, fait attention, tu as tendance à buter sur _Silverideo_. Tu dois dire le mot en un seul souffle pour que ça fonctionne. Essaye. »

Lily lui lança un regard sceptique mais se dit qu'elle ne risquait rien à essayer de mettre ses conseils en pratique. Elle se concentra, essayant de visualiser le coffret qu'elle voulait, et fit le mouvement, « _Onobere Silverideo_ ». La plante commença à bouger et devint un joli petit coffret avec pour décoration… une feuille de _Caeleulis_. Le professeur passa juste à ce moment.

« Bravo Miss Evans ! Je vois que vous vous êtes exercée ce week-end. Vous pouvez commencer votre devoir. M Potter, vous essayez ? »

James soupira, prit sa baguette et retransforma le coffret de Lily en plante sans prononcer un mot. Puis, il échangea un regard avec elle et, comme si c'était aussi élémentaire que de se brosser les dents, il la transforma en en joli coffret en bois d'ébène avec des décorations de peinture rouge superbes sur le couvercle. Il ouvrit le dessus et une fine musique s'échappa de la boîte. Une ballerine sortit à son tour et se mit à tournoyer.

Le professeur acquiesça, l'œil sombre, presque déçu qu'il ait réussi aussi facilement. « Demandez à votre voisine les consignes, » grogna-t-il en s'éloignant. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Sirius qui les fixaient, apparemment très énervé. Elle se demandait pourquoi.

« Merci, » consentit-elle à dire finalement. « Comment tu savais ? »

Il haussa les épaules d'un air défait. « C'est matière de quatrième. »

Lily acquiesça, la frustration la prenant à la gorge. Elle était dans une mauvaise école, elle le savait, il avait suffi d'observer ce que Peter et Tania avaient sué pour se remettre à niveau. Mais même ici, elle n'avait que E-, pourquoi s'évertuer à essayer d'aller en études supérieures ? Elle ne réussirait jamais. Elle se reprit en sentant sa main se contracter autour de sa plume.

« Avec Wazlib, c'est facile. Il donne un ou deux cours théoriques puis te laisse deux semaines pour t'exercer et à la fin des deux semaines, tu dois lui remettre une synthèse. Si tu prends des notes pendant qu'il explique et lui rend ça, tu as O+ à coup sûr, » expliqua-t-elle. James fixait le petit professeur bizarrement.

« Deux semaines d'exercices… sur le même sort avec quatre heures de métamorphose par semaine ? » Il semblait atterré.

Lily acquiesça. « Oui, et quand tu maîtrises le sort, il te laisse temps-libre. » Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis s'étira, satisfait.

« Waw. Ça va être cool ici. »

Lily ne dit rien et plongea sa main dans son sac, elle frôla la feuille avec la note, et se crispa. A ce moment, Sirius la poussa un peu plus contre James en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du banc. Elle se retrouva coincée entre les deux garçons qui se fixaient d'un œil mauvais.

« Il faut que tu m'aides Evans, » dit-il d'un ton cinglant, presque méprisant. Lily empêcha la remarque acerbe de venir. Il fallait toujours qu'il soit comme ça, à l'école. Fini leur entente du week-end.

« Qui veut ta mort cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air las. Elle essaya de ne pas sentir le regard étonné de Potter, ni de sentir la main de Sirius qui venait de glisser un morceau de parchemin dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Les Clarckson. » Il rit un coup, se passa la main dans les cheveux, s'approcha et murmura d'une manière si basse qu'elle sentit James s'écraser contre elle pour entendre aussi. « Je leur ai envoyé une lettre de rupture hier soir. »

« Attend, quand tu dis _leur_, tu veux dire ? »

« Les deux ouais. » Son visage prit un air suffisant, il jeta un regard à Potter l'air de dire 'je suis le maître dans ce domaine' et continua : « L'idée, c'était de les monter l'une contre l'autre, mais mon idiot d'hibou s'est trompé de destinataire et Haley a reçu la lettre de Kaley et Kaley celle d'Haley. »

Lily souffla. « Black, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas rompre par courrier ? »

« C'est pas le problème, miss préfète parfaite -»

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » se défendit-elle en bougeant un peu, mais c'était à croire que les garçons faisaient une démonstration de force à travers son corps. Elle était compressée entre eux comme une sardine.

« En bref, j'ai dit à Kaley que je sortais avec Haley mais que je la préférais elle et j'ai dit à Haley que je sortais avec Kaley mais que je la préférais elle. Elles ont voulu aller se consoler mutuellement et bang, elles ont tout découvert. »

« Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, » grinça-t-elle en essayant d'extraire son bras d'entre les deux corps musclés qui la maintenait en étau. « J'ai droit à ma place, oui ? » râla-t-elle.

Sirius se leva. « N'oublie pas que tu dois avoir fait l'horaire des matchs pour demain ! »

Lily secoua la tête. Ce garçon était idiot et sûrement bipolaire. On ne peut pas avoir deux caractères si distincts et se porter bien dans sa tête. « Sirius est un dragueur ? » demanda James, il avait l'air réellement étonné.

Lily acquiesça, soupira « Un horrible dragueur. » Elle reprit sa plume et se mit en tête de rédiger ses notes au propre. « Lui et sa bande font des ravages mais lui, c'est le pire. »

James Potter fit la moue. « Moi qui croyait qu'il était du genre respect des sentiments et ce genre d'idioties. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suppose que toi aussi, tu t'amuses au dépend des filles ? »

Tout à coup, sa mine se figea et devint sombre. Elle aperçut les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter durement et sa pomme d'Adam adopter un rythme effréné. « J'ai retenu la leçon, j'évite de m'approcher des filles. »

Elle n'ajouta rien et replongea dans son travail. James ouvrit son sac – d'ailleurs, elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait fort au sien et en sortit son baladeur. Stop. Elle lui avait confisqué. Ce qui signifiait que cet idiot avait osé ouvrir son sac à elle !

« Rends-moi ça tout de suite ! » s'énerva-t-elle. Elle se leva et essaya de le lui piquer mais il le tint hors de sa portée. Il se leva à son tour et courut jusque l'autre côté de la classe. Lily grogna mais se rassit. Wazlib se dirigeait vers James l'air mauvais. Elle eût presque envie de ricaner. Le professeur de Métamorphose l'avait déjà mauvaise avec Potter, moins d'une demi-heure après son arrivée.

« Monsieur Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il en mettant ses mains sur ses petites hanches potelées. « Puis-je savoir ce qui vous permet de traverser ma classe d'une telle manière en plein cours ? »

James sourit, et prit un air décontracté. Lily pouvait jurer qu'il avait l'habitude de se faire réprimander. « Le manque d'activité. »

Le professeur devint tout rouge et une légère fumée s'échappa de ses oreilles, confirmant les soupçons de Lily : il avait une partie de sang elfique dans les veines. « Comment osez-vous, jeune impertinent ! »

« Réellement monsieur, » reprit James en souriant simplement. Il s'amusait. « Je suis un as de la Méta. Je n'ai pas besoin de cours. »

« Et que faites-vous donc encore ici dans ce cas ? » hurla le petit bonhomme, ses mains tremblant de rage devant l'air innocent de son élève.

« Obligation parentale. » Il haussa les épaules. Le professeur lui arracha le sac de Lily des mains et l'envoya par terre, sans remarquer un petit cri de la propriétaire. Il pointa du doigt la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

« DEHORS ! » Sous les murmures de tous les élèves, Wazlib s'éleva légèrement du sol, ses cheveux s'électrifièrent sur sa tête. Et James continuait à sourire. « Dehors, dehors ! Je ne veux plus vous voir, dehors ! » Il le poussa à l'extérieur. « Et ne vous présentez plus jamais devant moi avant d'avoir appris à prendre les autres en considération ! » La porte claqua, le professeur se retourna et darda la classe d'un œil sévère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, bande d'incapables, travaillez ! »

oOoOoOoOo

James se promenait dans la ville, les mains dans les poches. Il s'ennuyait. Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'il était là et il s'ennuyait déjà plus qu'un rat mort. Cette ville et cette communauté étaient mortes. Au moins, quand il visitait Pré-Au-Lard avec ses copains, le village semblait respirer la joie de vivre et l'agitation.

Ici, c'était vide. Pire qu'une ville fantôme. Cela faisait moins de deux mois qu'on l'avait contraint à quitter Poudlard et forcé à retourner en cours, et déjà il se laissait du château, de ses maisons, de ses professeurs. Il se lassait de ses longs couloirs et de ses escaliers interminables. Il se lassait de ses amis et de son confident – résident d'un tableau du septième étage.

Il serra les dents et machinalement, ses poings se serrèrent. Une histoire tellement ridicule. Heureusement que ses parents n'avaient pas voulu le garder près d'eux à Londres. Bon, Londres étaient peut-être mieux que cette ville pourrie, mais ses parents étaient infernaux et invivables.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu les supporter. Alors, il devait se coltiner tonton Black et cousinet -débilounet. _Que font les foutus gens de cette foutue ville pour faire passer le temps ?_ se demanda-t-il en regardant le paysage de désolation autour de lui.

Au bout de la rue, il y avait un vieux kiosque blanc paraissant délabré. Cependant, il y avait une affiche pour un concert samedi soir. Il s'approcha mais la réplique lui resta coincée au travers de la gorge. Ce n'était pas un groupe nul, c'était pire que ça. De la musique traditionnelle. Avec cornemuse, piob mhor, cithare et tout le reste ! Il était près à parier que ça avait du succès dans le coin – vu l'âge moyen des résidents.

Il fallait qu'il fasse copain-copain avec cette Evans machin chose. Elle semblait aussi atteinte que les autres mentaux de cette ville (bien que maintenant, il se mordait les doigts de ce qu'il avait dit à propos de ses activités. C'était plutôt bien parti juste avant). Cependant, elle - au contraire des autres - semblait connaître la signification du mot _musique_.

Et à voir comment elle avait réagi quand il avait mentionné le Rock-On-Floor festival à leur première rencontre, il avait dû viser juste en inventant l'y avoir entendue crier. Elle devait connaître de bonnes adresses, il en était sûr. Il restait juste à se faire pardonner.

Au coin de la rue, il aperçut une dame d'une septantaine d'année promener son petit caniche dans un jogging rose bonbon. Il grimaça. Où était-il tombé ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » gronda soudain une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec… le père de Sirius. Il jura. La chance n'était pas de son côté ce matin.

« Et bien en fait -»

« Et pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'école comme tous les jeunes de cette ville ? »

« Si tu savais ce qu'il m'est -»

« Viens avec moi, tout de suite ! » Dans un élan de colère, son oncle lui saisit l'oreille et le traîna derrière lui. « Le premier jour et tu parviens déjà à sécher ! Tu es désespérant ! »

James continua à essayer de se défendre mais son oncle parvenait toujours à le couper, criant de plus en plus fort. En plus, son oreille devenait douloureuse et c'était humiliant. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'école. Orion lâcha James et continua à avancer. Quand il arriva devant les grilles, il se retourna vers son pseudo neveu et dit : « Retourne tout de suite en classe ! »

« Peut pas, » grogna James en mettant les mains dans les poches, s'empêchant de se frotter l'oreille. Il ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction à son bourreau. « Si tu m'avais laissé parler, tu saurais que Wazbiz m'a mis dehors. »

M. Black leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la cour en vociférant. « Il y a autre chose que Métamorphose aujourd'hui ! Suis-moi. »

James le fit sans s'empêcher de commenter le 'ridicule des vitraux' de la classe d'Astronomie, ni le 'dérisoire parc' qui leur servait pour soins aux créatures magiques ou encore la 'pitoyable statue d'un inconnu notoire' au milieu de la cour.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci semblait s'être attendu à leur visite. Sans un mot, il tendit un sac de sport à James et lui indiqua du doigt une grande porte rouge à battants. Les yeux noirs, son oncle l'incita à se dépêcher et le pas traînant, il se dirigea vers cette salle et ce cours inconnu.

C'était une grande salle, presque aussi grande qu'un terrain de Quidditch. Il y avait des dizaines de fenêtres s'alignant le long des hauts murs, ainsi que des barres de bois situées à hauteur de taille faisant le tour de la salle. Sur un pan de mur, il y avait un énorme miroir – James se souvenait en avoir vu de pareilles dans des salles de danses moldues dans des films, et il fut pris d'une crainte soudaine : '_Ils ne vont pas nous faire danser, non plus ?_' Puis, il remarqua une multitude de traits sur le sol, des bleus, des rouges, des blancs, des noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens et se chevauchaient sur un sol luisant. Ça y est, il situait. Il se trouvait dans un hall omnisports moldu pourvu d'un miroir.

Il secoua la tête. Ce devait sûrement être ici que se déroulait les cours de sports. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu de telle matière, il se doutait de ce que ça devait être. A ce moment là, un brouhaha s'éleva d'un côté de la pièce vide. Des portes brunâtres qu'il n'avait pas remarquées s'ouvrirent et une nuée de garçons habillés d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un short bleu électrique horrible sortirent. Il remarqua un slogan sur le dos du tee-shirt qui disait 'Rasp Hollow Team'. Il eut un rictus.

« Silence tout le monde ! » Le brouhaha ne diminua pas. « Ceux qui ne se taisent pas immédiatement vont se mettre à courir ! » hurla une voix stridente au fond de la salle. James aperçut un petit bonhomme à la carrure sportive s'approcher en trottinant, un sifflet à la main. Il était habillé d'un jogging aussi bleu que les shorts des élèves et avait l'air profondément sadique. Bizarrement, la menace fit taire toutes les langues instantanément. Même lorsqu'on pointa James du doigt, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, personne ne parla. Cela convainquit le jeune homme que le prof avait déjà mis sa menace à exécution.

« Au trot, en ligne droite, dépêchez vous ! » dit une voix sévère de l'autre côté de la salle. James tourna la tête et aperçut une petite femme aux cheveux gris coupés très courts et à l'aspect sévère siffler. Un groupe de filles s'arrêta. Elles avaient la même tenue que les garçons à peu de choses près. Leur short était bordeaux, il semblait plus court que chez les garçons (pourtant, le bleu électrique remontait déjà au tiers de la cuisse) et leur tee-shirt leur collaient au corps pour la plupart. Il était prêt à parier que ces "différences" n'étaient pas présentes au début de l'année…

La porte arrière s'ouvrit une seconde fois et une dernière jeune fille arriva. James sourit, il aurait dû s'en douter. Ce tee-shirt là était bien trois tailles trop grand pour la personne le portant, et le short était porté taille basse, ce que James trouvait plus sexy que chez les autres sorcières qui l'avait remonté haut pour dénuder le plus possible de leurs jambes. Elle avait toujours cette longue crinière rousse qu'elle n'avait pas attachée, au contraire à nouveau des autres. Elle traînait le pas.

« On se dépêche, Evans ! »

« Oui madame, » grogna la jeune fille en regardant le professeur dans les yeux, et en n'avançant pas plus vite pour autant. Il sourit. C'était une originale, assurément. Finalement, elle rejoignit la file.

« T'en as combien ? » cria la professeure en se tournant vers son collègue qui ne se tenait qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. James était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de crier pour se faire entendre.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil au bloc-notes qu'il tenait en main. « Dix-sept, » répondit-il en criant à plein poumons sous les sourires moqueurs de ses élèves. James se demanda si c'était d'abuser de leurs sifflets ou de passer trop de temps dans des stades en ébullition qui les avait rendus sourds à ce point.

« Dix-sept ? » répéta la femme en parcourant le groupe de garçons des yeux.

« Ouais, un nouveau a débarqué, » l'homme se tourna à son tour vers ses garçons et les observa. « Où est-il d'ailleurs ? » s'écria-t-il.

James s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la salle sous les murmures des gens. Il fixa le petit professeur dégarni avant d'hurler à son tour, le plus fort qu'il pouvait : « Salut, moi c'est James Potter ! » Il reprit son souffle. « Je suis le nouveau et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire maintenant ? »

Les deux professeurs clignèrent les yeux, étonnés, tandis que l'assemblée le regardait, scotchée qu'il ait osé. Puis des applaudissements retentirent dans un coin, il se retourna et vit Evans qui applaudissait, toute seule, avant d'hurler : « Bravo ! » et d'éclater de rire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que d'autres la suivent. Apparemment, la manière quelque peu... criarde… de communiquer des deux professeurs de sports n'était pas sans en amuser plus d'un.

« Suffit ! » s'exclama le professeur des garçons avant de darder les deux élèves coupables d'un regard noir et de s'écrier en haussant la voix, à nouveau bien plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû : « Aux vestiaires, Potter, vous et Evans me ferrez quinze tours de salles en guise d'échauffement ! »

James haussa les épaules, acceptant la sentence sans broncher, et s'en alla vers les vestiaires en traînant le pas, et sans entendre derrière lui les « Plus vite ! » insistants des deux profs. Cela semblait les exaspérer qu'il marche lentement – il s'en donna donc à cœur joie, et ralentit encore.

« Ce sera vingt tours Potter ! » Il passa les portes.

oOoOoOoOo

Elle détestait les cours de sports. C'était totalement idiot. Et c'était surtout le seul cours qu'il restait de l'époque où le Lycée avait accueilli des Moldus. Car, après s'être un peu renseignée, Lily avait appris qu'il n'y avait pas de cours de sports dans aucune autre école de magie ! Sauf ici.

En plus, bien sûr, les cours se font toujours par groupes de deux, voire trois. Et depuis que Peter et Tania étaient partis, elle avait eu fâcheuse tendance à se retrouver seule et à boucher les trous. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se demanda en quoi le rassemblement des deux classes allaient changer la donne.

Chaque année, c'était la même chose. Cruchaux s'occupait des garçons et Débine des filles et, à un moment en cours de cycle, ils décidaient brutalement de transformer le cours en un cours mixte – comme s'il y avait une limite aux nombres d'heures qu'ils pouvaient donner chacun de leur côté.

Avant, Lily appréciait le moment du mélange des classes – cela signifiait que Peter allait les rejoindre, elle et Tania, et les cours devenaient tout de suite beaucoup plus marrants : Peter _détestait _le sport et tout ce qui s'en approchait, et il était une vraie calamité chaque fois qu'il s'y risquait. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Lily ne voulait rien de plus que rester loin des autres.

Elle entendit des filles pouffer un peu plus loin et s'approcha. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Une blonde surexcitée se retourna vers elle. « Ce qu'on attendait depuis le début de l'année est enfin arrivé ! » Lily arqua un sourcil et Morgane précisa pour son information, puisque apparemment Lily n'était pas au courant de la grande nouvelle : « On va avoir cours avec les garçons ! » Ah, ça… « Ca va être tellement – »

« Tu as vu le nouveau ? Il est trop… » interrompit une autre dont Lily peinait à se rappeler le nom, « craquant ! »

« Rebelle, » continua Kessy en battant des cils à une vitesse démesurée qui fit pouffer Lily. Les filles semblèrent se rappeler de la présence de Lily et elle récolta un regard noir et des airs menaçants. « Ne t'approche pas de lui, Evans ! »

« Il est à nous, » continua Morgane.

« Hors de question que tu lui mettes le grappin dessus ! » prévint la fille-au-prénom-inconnu.

« Une fois qu'on l'aura relooké, il sera parait, » termina Kessy, certainement déjà en train d'imaginer les changements nécessaires pour faire de James un parfait prétendant au titre de petit ami.

Lily tourna les talons et s'éloigna, se demandant combien de temps James Potter résisterait à leurs manigances. Elle avait bien aimé ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt, dans le fond, il devait être quelqu'un de sympathique. Quand il ne se la jouait pas trop – c'est à dire quasiment tout le temps. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle position adopter.

D'un côté, il faisait tout ce qu'elle avait rêvé de faire sans oser – Wazlib ne leur apprenait effectivement pas grand-chose et les profs de sports étaient simplement ridicules à crier en permanence comme ça – mais d'un autre, il était horriblement horripilant quand il s'y mettait, comme ce matin ou la veille au snack. Il était un mélange entre tout ce qu'un garçon populaire devrait être et tout ce qu'un paria devrait dissimuler – et ces deux choses n'étaient pas supposées aller ensemble.

C'est à ce moment qu'il sortit des vestiaires, sa nouvelle tenue de sport fièrement passé sur le dos (aussi fièrement du moins qu'on pouvait porter ces horreurs). Il fallut un moment pour que Lily remarque quelque chose de différent chez lui.

Elle observa les autres garçons, puis lui, et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait simplement remonté le vêtement jusque haut dans sa taille, comme c'était prévu. Elle sourit et se demanda pourquoi il l'avait fait, puis se souvint que lui non plus ne portait pas de robe sorcière. Peut-être qu'en plus de leur passion commune pour la musique, ils avaient le goût de la mode moldue ?

Les profs sifflèrent dans un synchronisme parfait en faisant signe à deux personnes de se mettre à courir. Il s'agissait évidemment d'elle et James. En quelques enjambées, il vint la rejoindre et commencèrent à courir à petites foulées autour de la salle pendant que les profs criaient les règles d'un jeu stupide sur lequel ils allaient encore passer quelques semaines. Lily détestait avoir sport, et encore plus le lundi.

« Tu sais qui gère le Quidditch ici ? » demanda James en se tournant vers elle. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand ils entendirent des cris perçants de l'autre côté de la salle. Sans cesser de courir, ils virent deux jeunes filles blondes, la chevelure parsemée de mèches courtes noires, poursuivre Sirius avec un ballon qu'elles tentaient de faire rebondir sur sa tête et avec des 'Salaud' 'C'est dégueulasse' 'Comment as-tu osé ?' en guise d'accompagnement.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Cela lui ferait les dents, d'être poursuivi par les Clarckson. Elle se demanda quand même ce qu'il avait pu mettre dans ses lettres de ruptures pour qu'avoir reçu celle de leur sœur provoque une telle émotion.

A côté d'elle, James rigolait. « Moi, au moins, j'évite de me faire capter quand je les collectionne. »

Lily se racla la gorge et le regarda sévèrement. « Quand tu collectionnes _quoi_, exactement ? »

James parut se rendre compte de se qu'il venait de laisser entendre et se concentra sur son jeu de jambe. Après quatre tours, Lily commençait à être essoufflée mais elle faisait bonne mesure – James semblait à peine commencer à fatiguer.

« Et pour le Quidditch ? » redemanda-t-il. « C'est sûrement la seule chose pour laquelle j'aurais envie de rester ici. L'équipe de Londres sature complètement et il faut être majeur. »

« La nôtre est pas mal complète aussi mais il manque quelques remplaçants encore, » répondit Lily en inspirant lentement par le nez et expirant calmement par la bouche. Elle se sentait ridicule par rapport à lui et pourtant, elle avait une bonne condition physique. « C'est Sirius le capitaine et c'est moi qui me charge des sélections. »

Il sourit et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Si je te séduis, j'ai plus de chances d'être pris ? »

Lily fit semblant de réfléchir, puis s'exclama, mue d'une impulsion : « Il faudrait que je ne sois pas prise pour ça – tu peux toujours faire du gringue à Sirius, ça m'étonnerait qu'il dise non. »

Elle voulut rire, sa tête en valait la peine, mais elle se retint à temps, se disant que cela risquait de lui entamer un peu le souffle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux chiffres qui flottaient devant eux. Courage, plus que sept. Elle venait de passer la moitié.

« Ferme les yeux, » ordonna soudain James en se rapprochant un peu d'elle. Elle l'observa, étonnée, et il expliqua : « Ca te permet de gagner en endurance. Tu verras, tu vas récupérer plus vite en fermant les yeux. »

Lily haussa les épaules, peu convaincue, et ferma les yeux. C'est vrai que comme ça, elle ne sentait plus le regard des autres élèves sur eux, attendant qu'ils aient fini pour commencer le cours et elle avait une perception accentuée et différente de son corps. Elle pouvait presque se rendre compte de quel muscle travaillait et se concentrer plus facilement sur sa respiration.

Ce changement la perturba et elle faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle avait dévié. Elle se remit à côté de James et s'aperçut que lui aussi avait les yeux fermés.

« J'y arrive pas. » Il ouvrit un œil, sourit et sortit sa baguette. Sans qu'il ait prononcé un mot, son baladeur sortit des vestiaires et lui atterrit dans les mains. « Tiens, pour ne plus entendre ta respiration. »

Elle le regarda, sceptique. « Je » Elle souffla « Dévie. » C'était réellement dur maintenant. Elle regarda les chiffres. Plus que cinq tours.

Il lui mit le casque sur les oreilles. « Et quoi préfète, ce n'est plus interdit ? » Elle grimaça et il rit, puis alluma le son en ajoutant « Prends ma main. »

Elle regarda la main tendue, bizarrement elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance. « Allez Lily, fais moi confiance » Elle se saisit lentement de sa main et referma les yeux.

C'était réellement déroutant. Privée de deux de ses sens, elle sentait les choses évoluer autour d'elle comme si elle était plongée dans un sas. Elle respira à fond et se concentra sur les paroles, puis sur la main de James qui la tirait en avant. Elle pouvait le remercier. Si elle abandonnait maintenant, elle aurait un joli zéro dans son rapport de fin de semestre, ce qui ne serait pas vraiment malin vu les efforts qu'elle faisait.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était James qui lui disait quelque chose. Elle coupa le son. « Il ne te reste plus qu'un tour, tu vois ? » Elle sourit.

A présent, il était un peu rouge et respirait difficilement. Après quinze tours de salle, c'était compréhensible. Elle lui rendit son appareil et lui souhaita bon courage pour ses cinq derniers tours.

Elle rejoignit ses professeurs en soufflant énormément et s'écroula contre un mur, épuisée. Remus vint s'asseoir près d'elle en fixant James, lui parlant sans en avoir l'air.

« Pourquoi vous vous donniez la main ? »

« Pour me guider, » répondit-elle en s'essuyant le visage. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter une crise de jalousie, aussi petite soit-elle. « T'en fait pas, il ne va rien se passer Remus. »

« T'as vu mon mot ? » Lily se rappela du papier que Sirius avait glissé dans son jeans un peu plus tôt.

« J'y serai, » confirma-t-elle. Il effleura sa main du pouce puis retourna vers ses amis. Rien ne venait de se passer. Lily regarda avec amertume une fille lui passer un bras autour de la taille.

Il ne réagit pas, sans doute était-ce juste un amie, mais il n'en empêchait que ça faisait mal. Lily resta le regard plongé sur lui longtemps. Elle sentit une colère sourde naître en elle quand elle vit cette même fille lui embrasser le cou. Elle détourna la tête.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle n'état pas de naturel jaloux en plus. Ça devenait grave. « Tu sors avec Lupin ? » demanda une voix à son oreille, la faisant sursauter. James était revenu de sa punition, le visage dégoulinant et rouge pourpre.

Elle se mordit les joues, sentant son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement. Comment faisait-il ? Il n'était là que depuis trois heures et avait déjà compris quelque chose qu'ils avaient dissimulé à tous pendant près d'un mois.

« Certainement pas. » Elle secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre le ridicule de l'idée. « Je t'explique mon cher Potter. Ici, il y a deux catégories de personnes : les populaires d'un côté, et ceux qui restent de l'autre. Lupin et Black et toutes ces filles autour d'eux, font partie de la première catégorie, tandis que moi, je fais partie de la seconde. C'est donc complètement impossible. On ne fréquente pas les autres groupes. »

Il acquiesça, sérieux, avant d'ajouter, pince sans rire. « L'amour n'a pas de limites. »

Elle détourna la tête en le traitant d'idiot, puis finit par dire : « Tu ferais bien de ne pas trop traîner avec moi si tu ne veux pas te retrouver du mauvais côté de la barrière. Tu as sûrement plus ta place avec Black et sa clique. »

« Tu tiens ça d'où ? » se rembrunit James. « Parce que côté popularité, j'ai assez donné, merci. »

Lily allait faire remarquer que tout en lui le rapprochait de ceux-là : allure, comportement, expression, machisme, dégaine. Mais il ajouta : « D'ailleurs, je vais squatter la place à tes côtés. Je vais prouver à tes demeurés de condisciples qu'on peut faire partie des deux sans problème. »

« Oh, et comment tu comptes te faire apprécier d'eux ? » demanda Lily en montrant du menton les _autres._

« L'appât est déjà ferré. » Elle arqua un sourcil. « Regarde ces filles, elles bavent déjà. C'est désespérant de facilité.» Après réflexion, il ajouta « D'ailleurs, elles vont bientôt te détester de m'accaparer.»

« Mais je ne- » voulut-elle se défendre.

« Elle pense que tu me veux, donc elles vont t'en vouloir. Crois-moi, j'ai une longue expérience en psychologie féminine. »

Lily grogna quelque chose et s'éloigna mais il la rejoignit aussitôt. Il n'avait pas l'air de rigoler en disant qu'il allait la coller en plus. Un coup de sifflet retentit et les élèves cessèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avec leur ballon. Lily ne se plaindra sûrement pas de ne pas avoir participé à l'activité.

« Cette année, les Olympies Sportives se font par groupe de deux. Je vous demande de former les groupes sans crier, sans vous disputer et sans mélanger les sexes, » hurla le prof, et aussitôt, des rumeurs parcoururent l'assemblée entière. James et Lily restèrent planté au milieu de l'effervescence, attendant de voir lequel de leur camarade de classe n'aurait pas de partenaire. Malheureusement – ou heureusement selon les points de vue – les deux groupes étant impairs, il n'y eut pas de rejeté.

« Evans, Potter, vous serez ensemble, » cria alors Débine. Il y eut de nombreuses protestations chez les filles et Lily put s'apercevoir que Potter n'était pas si mytho que ça : ces filles avaient vraiment déjà envie d'être avec lui.

« SILENCE, » crièrent à l'unisson les deux autres. « J'espère que la préfète saura contenir le turbulent, » asséna Cruchaux en la dardant d'un regard sévère. Le fait qu'elle ait applaudi n'aidait pas à faire confiance. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? « Et maintenant, on court. Test d'endurance illico pour avoir été si bruyant ! »

Lily et James tentèrent de protester, arquant qu'ils avaient déjà des kilomètres en plus dans les jambes, mais ça ne donna rien. Ils se joignirent donc au troupeau. Cette fois, le rythme était beaucoup moins soutenu.

« Bonjour James, » minauda une voix à côté de Lily. Elle tourna la tête. « Je m'appelle Miranda Jonson, oui, je sais ce que tu vas demander, je suis bien la fille du ministre de l'agriculture et de l'élevage du Ministère de la magie »

Elle cligna des yeux à une vitesse si rapide que Lily se demanda comment c'était physiquement possible. « J'ignorais que ce bon à rien avait une fille, » répondit le jeune homme. « Tu lui diras qu'interdire l'extraction de foie de crapauds en Angleterre était vraiment une décision stupide – on est obligé d'importer maintenant et ça nous coûte presque trois fois plus cher. Tu sais le déficit bénéficiaire que cela a provoqué dans l'entreprise de mes parents ? »

La jeune fille le regarda, perdue, se demandant sûrement si ce monologue hermétique avait un réel sens. Lily, elle, s'étonna qu'il se soit intéressé de si près à ce qu'il se passait dans son entreprise familiale. Miranda haussa les épaules et sembla considérer cette introduction comme non-pertinente.

« Tu fais quelque chose vendredi soir ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

« Ca dépend, » répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Lily qui menaçait de se sentir mal devant une telle scène. « Tu es sortie avec Sirius ? Tu comprends, je préfère être sûr de la qualité… »

Lily retint l'insulte qui lui venait. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Mais ce qui la tua sur place fut la réaction de Miranda qui acquiesça comme si elle comprenait son tracas. Heu, fierté, où es-tu ? Cette fille était folle. « Je suis sortie avec Sirius, » assura-t-elle comme si, en toute bonne franchise, cela prouvait qu'elle était suffisamment 'bonne' pour lui.

James secoua la tête, l'air navré. « Désolé, je ne me contente jamais des restes. »

Il accéléra, laissant la fille en état de choc et Lily, complètement hilare.


	5. Il leur faut choisir

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petite ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** Lily obtient un E en métamorphose, ce qui l'énerve beaucoup. James n'aime pas sa nouvelle école alors il la quitte mais son oncle l'y ramène de force. James et Lily ont une punition en gym.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore, gros bisous à tous! … donc, Merci à **Agathe Potter, Flo-Fol-Oeil, SusyBones, Liloo Flower, Xaphania17, malilite, Lizoune, Ocee, Noriane, Miss Hell Black, Jalie, , Love-pingo, sweety et Sandiane **;. Et bien sûr à ceux qui ont aimé sans le dire !

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

Rasp Hollow

**Chapitre 5**

**« L'ami est celui qui vous connait mieux que quiconque. Et si quiconque vous connait mieux que personne ? » **

_Le plus dur quand vous vous entichez d'un ami, c'est d'être séparé de lui. Le moins facile, c'est de lui en vouloir suffisamment que pour se séparer de lui. _

_Et quand cet ami n'en est pas encore un mais que vous le voudriez parce que de toute votre ville, il est le seul sain d'esprit, cela devient presque insurmontable. _

_Heureusement que James Potter a été assez gentil pour nous épargner ça. _

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? » James secoua la tête, éclaboussant au passage Lily. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se demandait vaguement comment tout ceci allait évoluer. C'était un peu effrayant mais il se passait enfin quelque chose à Rasp Hollow. Et ça, c'était cool. Est-ce que la présence de James Potter était la réponse à ses prières ? Elle n'en savait rien mais pour l'instant, c'était plus énervant que motivant comme situation.

« Activités extrascolaires » Et puis, c'était quoi cette manie des garçons de prendre leur douche après le cours de sport ? Bon, d'accord, elle le faisait aussi, mais c'était une raison pour en ressortir tout mouillé de partout avec les cheveux dégoulinants ? C'était une mode désespérée pour se rendre sexy ?

« Comment peut-on avoir un cours à l'école qui soit extrascolaire ? » Questionna-t-il. Elle tourna le regard vers lui et se reprit tout de suite. D'accord, dans le cas de Potter, c'était plutôt payant comme mode mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'asperger à chaque pas. Et puis, vous pouvez très bien parler avec un garçon mignon sans qu'aucune pensée torve ne vous traverse l'esprit, non ?

« Parce que tu n'es pas noté » Elle avança un peu plus vite, se demandant s'il allait réellement tenir longtemps à ses côtés si elle continuait à être si distante. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Devait-elle être contente de s'être faite remarquée par le nouveau dès le jour de son arrivée au fast food, ou devait-elle ne pas l'aimer parce qu'il n'avait pas franchement été un modèle de sympathie ? Et puis, avait-elle envie de devenir quelque chose comme l'amie de James Potter alors qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas être sous les projecteurs à l'école, qu'elle s'isolait et s'excluait un peu par simple esprit de contradiction, alors que son nom à lui était sur toutes les lèvres ?

« Et ça consiste en… ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de capter son regard. Ce qu'elle s'empressa de rendre impossible. Il y avait ça, aussi. C'était un garçon plus que mignon. Objectivement parlant, elle se l'était avoué sans problème quand elle l'avait aperçu parmi les clients. Le 'garçon au chouette tee-shirt' était canon. Mais il la suivait partout. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Son seul ami garçon était Peter, et il avait beau être adorable, ce n'était pas vraiment un modèle de beauté masculine. « Lily ? » Interrompit-il soudain ses pensées

« Oui, heu, tu dois choisir » Elle cligna des yeux, décidée à ne plus se casser la tête pour des trucs aussi idiots. Elle ne se cassait jamais la tête pour des histoires de mecs. C'était une des règles de survie pour ne pas être infectée par l'esprit des autres filles- moineaux. « Viens » Elle lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena dans une petite pièce circulaire, les murs recouverts de diverses affichettes. « Voilà, il y a une dizaine de différentes. »

« Et toi ? »

« Choisis d'abord » Coupa-t-elle en laissant son regard s'attarder autour d'elle. Les activités extrascolaires étaient les deux seules heures de cours qu'elle se pressait d'avoir. Pas besoin de se stresser, pas besoin d'être efficace, c'était selon son humeur. En plus, ils n'étaient que quatre en peinture. Et ça, c'était carrément bien. Aucune cervelle de moineaux à côtoyer.

« C'est quoi exactement 'Historic of a game' ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Le tableau représentait un mélange entre divers sports sorciers et moldus tellement confondus qu'on n'en reconnaissait plus un seul.

« Tu cherches à remonter sur les traces des jeux les plus connus et à voir à quels autres sports ils sont associés, d'où viennent les règles, et tout ça » Elle le vit s'approcher de l'affichette musique et l'arrêta tout de suite « Art en music, j'éviterais à ta place, sauf si tu es pris de l'envie d'apprendre le yakoulélé ou la cornemuse. »

Il grimaça et continua son tour. « Et ça, c'est de la danse ? » Lily acquiesça. « Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux réellement faire qui ne soit ni complètement barbant, ni complètement débile ? » Il se retourna vers elle, l'air passablement énervé et surtout consterné que des étudiants aient pu s'inscrire à de telles activités.

« Oh, y'en a pleins… Tu peux apprendre à entretenir un ménage, à sculpter le bois, à faire des comptes, à être un bon parent, heu… laisse moi réfléchir… à laver des vêtements et à les raccommoder sans que ça se voit, découvrir les chansons locales » Elle voulut rigoler en voyant la tête qu'il tirait mais se retint à temps. Apparemment, personne n'avait pris le temps de lui dire que la plupart de ces activités étaient plus un moment de causette entre les étudiants qu'un moment où on apprend quelque chose. Elle n'allait certainement pas remédier à ce mal

« Et ça » Il pointa une dernière affichette du bout du doigt.

« Ca t'intéressera pas » Coupa-t-elle directement sans même regarder ce qu'il montrait du doigt. Elle savait parfaitement ce que c'était. Un tableau qu'elle avait peint elle-même. Il y avait consacré des heures et ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se faire descendre en flèche par ce rabat-joie.

« Dis toujours » Il regarda un instant attentivement la manière dont le brun se distinguait du rouge dans la robe de bal du portrait « Je connais pas ce tableau, c'est de qui ? »

« Personne » Dit-elle d'une voix discrète, « C'est le groupe de peinture. Tu peux peindre ou » Elle regarda ses pieds, se balançant légèrement d'un sur l'autre. _Pas ça, ne choisis pas ça _« ou juger les œuvres des autres élèves et de jeunes artistes. Il y a de temps en temps une de nos notes qui paraissent dans 'The critical' »

« Cool » Murmura-t-il « J'adore la peinture, je choisis ça ! »

« Tu plaisantes ? » cria presque Lily avant d'avoir pu se retenir. Il le faisait exprès ? « Je parie que tu ne sais rien de l'art ! »

« The critical est le magasine de critique de peinture new âge le plus côté chez les jeunes artistes. Et ce tableau » Il pointa l'affichette du doigt « s'inspire de 'mimosa and co' de Rugber, et de 'Salamandre' de Sao-li. C'est un mélange osé qui démontre que celui qui a peint ça a confiance en lui, mais pas en son coup de pinceau. Tu vois là, ça tremblote »

Lily sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Elle le détestait. Comment savait-il toutes ces choses ? « Tu m'énerves ! » Grogna-t-elle. Elle s'approcha du bureau qui était au centre de la pièce et rajouta le nom de James Potter à la liste du groupe. Ensuite, sans lui adresser un mot, elle le mena vers la salle où Mandy et Lux l'attendaient déjà. Elle leur adressa un signe de la main et ne s'occupa plus de James qui s'était- enfin – éloigné et regardait les tableaux qui ornaient les murs.

Elle alla passer un vieux pull tout plucheux et enfila rapidement un jeans troué qu'elle recouvrit d'un tablier noir. Elle releva ses cheveux en une queue haute et s'assit devant un grand chevalet recouvert d'une bâche noire qu'elle ôta. C'était sa dernière œuvre. Il lui restait quelques touches à mettre ici et là. Elle s'arma d'une palette d'un camaïeu de couleurs et d'un pinceau multi- embouts (merci la magie) et se mit à encercler la robe dorée de sa fée d'un léger voile volant au gré du vent. Elle repassa l'un de ses bracelets d'une tonalité de cliquetis et s'arrangea pour que son sourire semble moins figé en lui ajoutant ici et là une petite fossette. Elle rehaussa la hauteur de ses pommettes et haussa d'une octave le ton de la voix de son petit personnage. Elle dota la baguette d'une petite étoile brillante, prenant un coloris différent selon l'éclairage. Satisfaite, elle se recula et acquiesça puis sortit sa baguette et donna vie à son petit monde.

Les feuilles de l'arbre se mirent à virevolter dans un léger bruissement, juste comme elle l'avait imaginé. Le monde souterrain se mit en activité et le soleil commença à doucement monter dans le ciel, à une lenteur choisie par la jeune artiste. La fée s'étira doucement, bailla puis fit signe à Lily.

« Merci » Murmura-t-elle à sa créatrice. Elle inspecta avec soin sa robe, sa baguette de laquelle elle fit jaillir quelques étincelles. « C'est parfait ».

« C'est magnifique » Murmura une voix à son oreille. Lily sursauta, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait juste de James. « Tu as un sens du détail impressionnant »

« Il faut penser à tout si tu ne veux pas que ta toile se décompose une fois animée » Répondit Lily du tac au tac. « Je n'ai pas réussi à rendre ce que je voulais vraiment »

« C'est très joli comme ça » La rassura-t-il. Il fixa un moment la petite fée dans les yeux qui rougit et partit se cacher derrière le pommier dans le léger cliquetis que Lily venait de rajouter à son bracelet doré. « Tu es douée »

« Merci » Murmura la jeune rousse en s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon. « Je crois qu'on a reçu une nouvelle toile, il faut que j'aille la voir »

James la suivit dans une petite pièce adjacente où les murs étaient tous recouverts d'une fresque géante représentant les premiers sorciers s'installer à Rasp Hollow et chasser leurs condisciples moldus à coups de balais.

« Lily ! » Cria une voix au fond de la pièce. Lily aperçut que ses trois partenaires fixaient une toile, osant à peine se détourner d'elle. « On a reçu la nouvelle toile de Sollers ! »

« Antoine de Sollers ? » Murmura James du bout des lèvres. Lily acquiesça tandis que les trois autres le regardaient étrangement, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. « C'est carrément sérieux votre truc » Lily acquiesça encore.

« Salut, je suis Mandy Sullivan, tu es James Potter c'est ça ? » Elle lui serra la main rapidement. « Mon frère m'a parlé de toi, il paraît que tu t'es installé chez son copain, Sirius, non ? » Il voulu confirmer, mais déjà, Mandy reprenait son monologue tandis que Lily se lavait les mains. « Là-bas, c'est Lux Gorges, elle est en cinquième, c'est la première année qu'elle participe à ce groupe. Tu verras, c'est un génie de l'interprétation des toiles de Lily. À côté, c'est Stu Moroz. Il est seulement en quatrième mais tu verras pourquoi il était le seul garçon du groupe, il a une telle sensibilité dans le regard. Moi, je suis en septième, c'est ma dernière année ici, tu comprends, j'essaye de profiter. Mon fort, c'est plutôt le conditionnement. Je fais un massacre avec un pinceau en main. Et je suppose que tu connais déjà Lily. C'est notre petit prodige, elle est fabuleuse »

« J'ai vu »

« Et encore, tu ne l'as pas entendue parler des toiles des grands artistes. Elle a la langue acérée »

« Mais… c'est idiot ! » S'exclama soudain la dite Lily en regardant le tableau du peintre en vogue du moment. « Il a dessiné une… banane ! »

James tourna la tête vers le tableau. Il fut frappé de plein fouet par la profondeur du trait. Une simple banane, mais quelle banane ! Comment Lily ne voyait pas ça ? Soudain, la banane frémit et devient une pomme verte et croquante. Sa peau tendue était d'un vert criard et presque malgré lui, James eut envie de croquer dedans. C'était réussi.

« Intéressant » Dit Lily, prenant la direction de la conversation tandis qu'une plume à papotes prenait des notes à côté. « On dirait qu'il a réussi avec majesté la métamorphopeinture »

« On dirait plus une jugulation » Intervint James. « Tu vois le trait là, juste dessous la mouche de la pomme ? C'est comme s'il avait collé plusieurs toiles ensembles. » La pomme frémit et devint une orange ronde et rebondie. Il avait presque l'impression que l'acidité du fruit se transmettait par le regard.

« Je ne connaissais pas le procédé » Reconnut Lily. « J'ai l'impression qu'il a un peu insisté sur le côté sensoriel non ? »

« Il a utilisé de la peinture goûteuse ? » Demanda James en s'approchant. Il prit un siège à côté de Lily et commença à discuter avec elle des moyens qu'avaient pu utiliser Sollers pour parvenir à un tel effet.

Stu, Mandy et Lux se regroupèrent dans un coin de la pièce et observèrent James et Lily débattre de la portée de la peinture tandis que l'orange laissait place à un citron.

« Il est cool le nouveau » Déclara Stu tout bas, pour ne pas les déranger. « Ca va carrément agrémenter les débats »

« Il carrément canon oui » Reconnut Lux en le fixant bizarrement. « Mais il en sait trop. C'est pas cool les mecs intelligents »

« Là n'est pas la question » Intervint Mandy. « Ils sont trop trognon tous les deux » Assura-t-elle tandis qu'ils les observaient se disputer à présent sur la matière de la toile. « L'article est loin d'être prêt ».

* * *

Lily marchait d'un pas rapide vers la sortie du bâtiment, essayant de semer James. Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle venait d'apprendre que cet andouille de nouveau avait pris les mêmes options qu'elle, elle voulait dire, _toutes_ les mêmes options en entier alors qu'il y avait presque une cinquantaine de choix possibles ! Ensuite, il choisissait la même option extrascolaire qu'elle sans même le savoir, et maintenant, il emménageait au 'Get out' !

Il aimait la même musique qu'elle, il était meilleur élève qu'elle, ses parents étaient propriétaires de la seule chaîne de fast food magique existant dans lequel elle travaillait, et puis quoi, il allait être un féru de littérature et un jour sa mère lui annoncera qu'ils sont jumeaux ?

« Tu vas mourir jeune si tu restes aussi énervée » Dit-il en courant pour la rattraper « C'est pas bon pour le cœur »

« Touche pas à mon cœur » Grogna-t-elle en avançant encore plus vite. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une journée pareille. D'abord, le E en métamorphose, puis le nouveau prof d'incantation qui l'engueulait parce qu'elle ne savait pas où était passé le nouveau et qu'elle était sensée lui faire visiter l'école et s'occuper de lui ! Et puis, le temps de midi durant lequel tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur elle, chuchotant à propos de James Potter et de sa prétendue disparition. Elle avait entendu quelqu'un dire qu'elle l'avait enfermé dans un placard parce qu'il avait été plus performant qu'elle devant Wazlib.

« Tu marches vachement vite » Il lui saisit le bras pour essayer de la ralentir mais elle se dégagea et commença à courir. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne. Ensuite, le cours de gym. Elle avait été punie ! Ca n'était plus arrivé depuis que Tania et elle avaient arrêté le Quidditch. Et c'était quoi, deux ans plus tôt ? Et cet idiot s'y connaissait vraiment en peinture ! C'était le comble de tout.

Lily s'engouffra dans le café en respirant à plein poumon cette odeur qu'elle connaissait si bien. Oui, un bon café, et de la paix. Beaucoup de paix. Elle s'approcha du comptoir et allait commander quand… « Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Lily sursauta et se retrouva… nez à nez avec James ! « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle agressivement en regardant autour d'elle. Elle vivait en plein cauchemar.

« Je travaille ici » Il haussa les épaules et s'accouda au bar, se collant sur le visage cet horrible sourire platiné. « Mon oncle Orion Phineas Black, cinquième et demi du nom, a décidé que ça pouvait me remettre sur les rails »

Lily dut respirer profondément pour ne pas hurler de rage. « Café corsé noir sans sucre » grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras. Il continua à lui sourire, sans bouger d'un pouce. « Quoi encore ? »

« Le mot magique, Lilou »

« D'abord, moi, c'est Lily » S'exclama-t-elle alors que des têtes se tournaient vers elle. « Et maintenant, donne moi ma tasse avant que je décide de te verser cette sucrière sur la tête ! » James secoua la tête et continua à la fixer avec ce sourire tu-vas-devoir-céder. La jeune fille souffla puis ajouta, dans un murmure, « s'il vous plaît »

« Quoi ? J'ai pas bien entendu ce que tu as dit »

« Arght ! » Lily fit demi-tour et regarda autour d'elle. Toutes les tables étaient prises. Jamais elle n'avait vu la cafete aussi remplie, puis elle dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : les gens de cette ville étaient de petits fouineurs. Dans un coin, un groupe de femmes pensionnées fixaient James en bougeant leurs lèvres à une vitesse terrifiante. Un peu plus loin, il y avait cinq- six tables occupées par les pimbêches génération parent. Comme d'habitude, il y avait aussi une table avec Sirius et ses copains, et un peu plus loin, sa mère qui discutait avec monsieur Black. Elle se dirigea vers eux et s'assit, puis, sans un bonjour, elle lui lança :

« Tu es fou, Phin »

« Bonjour Lily, j'ai aperçu que tu as rencontré mon petit neveu »

« Il a dû sauter l'étape lien de famille alors » Elle prit la tasse de sa mère et la vida d'un trait. « Même Sirius est plus supportable que ce type » Grogna-t-elle en lui envoyant un regard noir. Orion éclata de rire et James s'approcha et déposa devant elle la boisson chaude.

« Un café d'homme, un » Puis il lui déposa un bisou sur la tête tandis qu'elle poussait un cri. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard complice.

« Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer » Elle but une gorgée puis recracha ça tout aussi sec « Il m'a fait du thé ! » Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur la table, envisageant le fait de fondre en larmes ou de rire de désespoir. Puis il y eut une petite tape sur son épaule et tout aussi sec, elle se retourna et lui mit une gifle… avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de Remus. Encore. « Oups »

Le jeune garçon posa sa main sur sa joue, en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? »

Lily se leva et l'attira dans l'arrière cuisine du petit commerce avant de l'entourer de ses bras et de se serrer contre lui. « Excuse moi, je suis désolée, j'en ai juste marre de _lui_ »

Remus lui passa une main hésitante dans le dos et se frotta la joue avec l'autre. Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne. À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et aussi rapide que l'éclair, ils se séparèrent. James rentra et les regarda un instant « Je ne voulais pas vous déranger » Il attrapa un paquet de café sur l'étagère et ajouta « Je vous laisse dans l'intimité, pas de problème »

Lily sentit ses mains se crisper. Elle attrapa James par la chemise et le tira à l'intérieur de la pièce tandis que Remus s'enfuyait courageusement et fermait la porte. Lily se débrouillerait mieux sans lui de toute façon. « Enlève ce fichu sourire de ton visage ! »

« Alors comme ça, tu n'es pas avec lui, hein ? » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et imita « _C'est impossible. Il y a deux catégorie, Lupin _est_ et moi _pas_ alors, comment as-tu imaginé ça ?_ »

Lily grimaça. « Un mot à quelqu'un et tu es mort »

James rigola, puis, la regarda dans les yeux. « Je veux une audition de Quidditch. Et pas pour un poste de remplaçant. Je veux être poursuiveur. »

« Tu me fais du chantage ? » S'exclama-t-elle. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, n'en revenant pas. Il osait ?

« Un échange de bon procédé » Coupa-t-il. « Je te file mes bouquins de Poudlard et toi, tu me fais entrer dans l'équipe. » Il mit ses mains dan son tablier, puis les en ressortit et ajouta « Et je ne dis rien pour Lupin »

Mais Lily n'avait plus de réaction. Elle le fixait, sans plus bouger, ni parler, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Quoi ? » Il s'approcha d'elle, lui passa la main devant les yeux. Elle semblait morte sur place. « Lily ? » Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne, se rendant compte qu'il y avait réellement un problème. « Tu veux un baiser de ton prince charmant ? » demanda-t-il en s'apprêtant à aller chercher l'autre suffisamment idiot que pour s'entendre avec Sirius.

Elle cligna des yeux, c'était bon signe. « Tu tu... tu »

« Je ? »

« Poudlard ? » Gémit-elle, ses yeux grands ouverts, comme si elle n'osait pas les fermer, comme si elle avait peur d'avoir mal entendu « Tu étais à »

« Oui, j'y étais » Grogna James en se mordant la langue. Il n'aurait pas pu se taire ? Il savait à quel point le vieux château était cristallisé par tous les sorciers qui n'y étaient pas. Poudlard, c'était le sommet, c'était la perfection. Lily ne devait même jamais avoir imaginé que quelqu'un comme lui était allé là-bas. Ce sont tous des surdoués, des enfants sages. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne s'y passe jamais rien.

Faire ses études à Poudlard pour un sorcier, c'était un peu comme sortir de l'université d'Oxford ou de Harvard avec les félicitations du jury pour un Moldu. C'est beau, mais c'est un rêve, un joli rêve inaccessible.

Et là, il se passa quelque chose qui lui fit un peu peur. Les yeux de Lily se remplir de rage et elle le regarda comme si il ne méritait pas d'exister. Cette fois, il était sûr que tous ceux dans l'autre pièce les entendaient. « TU T'ES FAIT RENVOYE DE POUDLARD. N'IMPORTE QUI REVE D'Y ENTRER ET TOI, TU T'EN FAIS RENVOYE ? »

Il recula un peu « Mais »

« JE TRAVAILLE DEPUIS QUE JE SUIS RENTREE A L'ECOLE POUR ATTEINDRE UN NIVEAU SUFFISANT QUE POUR AVOIR UNE PLACE A L'UNIVERSITE ALORS QU'ELLES SONT RESERVEES AUX ETUDIANTS DE LA-BAS, ET TOI, ON TE DONNE TA CHANCE D'AVOIR UN AVENIR SERVI SUR UN PLATEAU D'ARGENT, DE POUVOIR FAIRE CE QU'IL TE PLAIT, DE MEME POUVOIR RENTRER AU MINISTERE, DE CHOISIR TA CARRIERE, DE PASSER TES ASPICS A L'ECOLE … ET TU TE FAIS RENVOYE ? »

James soupira et détourna la tête. Il n'avait envie de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Oui, il avait été viré, et il avait évité la prison de juste, alors il n'avait pas besoin que cette fille, qui ignorait tout de l'enfer qu'il venait de traverser, lui fasse la morale. Il n'avait toujours pas accepté le fait de devoir partir, tout ça c'était passé si vite, il n'avait rien compris. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Et surtout, il estimait avoir déjà assez payé son renvoi jusqu'à présent.

Sans lui adresser un mot, il sortit du café, rendit en passant son tablier à son oncle, bien décidé à ne pas rester une minute de plus dans ce bled pourri. Oui, c'était décidé. Il rentrait chez lui. Et rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait.

* * *

« C'est moi ou ta fille commence à avoir réellement beaucoup de mecs autour d'elle ? » Demanda Phin en regardant avec un amusement non feint Lily et Remus disparaître dans l'arrière cuisine, et un peu plus loin, James chercher frénétiquement quelque chose manquant dans les étagères et se trouvant dans la réserve ayant été établie, comme par hasard, dans l'arrière cuisine.

Evanie regarda sa tasse de café d'un air absent, se demandant depuis quand sa fille s'était mise au café noir sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive… ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas eu une discussion toutes les deux. Elle soupira et regarda son ami, le seul de la ville qui l'avait soutenue quand elle s'était retrouvée enceinte 19 ans plus tôt et sans un sou. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment changés tous deux. Ils avaient juste pris quelques rides en plus, un peu de cynisme peut-être. Lily, elle avait 16 ans. C'est l'âge auquel elle avait rencontré son père.

Surprise par cette constatation horrifiante, elle releva un regard paniqué vers Phin qui lui sourit et l'apaisa. « Elle est responsable Eva, ne t'en fait pas. Elle sait mieux que personne gérer les situations avec calme et diplomatie »

Elle vit alors Lupin s'enfuir de la petite salle et revenir s'installer avec ses amis, à quelques pas d'eux, puis entendit le fils Black éclater de rire. « Il se passe des choses bizarres ces temps-ci » Elle voulut boire dans la tasse de Lily, puisque celle-ci avait englouti la sienne, puis recracha « C'est qu'il lui a vraiment fait du thé, cet idiot ! »

« Allons, il est nouveau » Phin jeta tout de même un regard inquiet autour de lui pour s'assurer que les commandes étaient servies correctement. « Il faut juste le temps qu'il s'habitue et qu'il apprenne les règles de vie ici. Comme respecter ce que les autres demandent… ou ne pas partir de l'école au milieu de la journée »

Eva sourit, se rappelant les paroles de sa petite rouquine préférée en arrivant « C'est que Sirius a vraiment l'air d'un ange à côté »

Orion Black se rembrunit un peu, puis grogna « C'est comme avec sa mère, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences »

« Oh »

C'est à ce moment là qu'un cri s'éleva du fond de la petite boutique. Elle ne put que reconnaître la voix de sa fille. Calme et diplomatie, c'est vrai, voilà des adjectifs qui lui correspondaient…

« _Tu t'es fait renvoyé de Poudlard ? N'importe qui rêve d'y rentrer et toi, tu t'en fais renvoyé ?_ » Evanie et Orion échangèrent un regard. Si Lily s'énervait, c'était déjà mauvais, mais si on lui parlait de Poudlard, c'est évident qu'il y aurait des morts. Les cris reprirent de plus bel. _« Je travaille depuis que je suis rentrée à l'école_ » Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle tandis que les garçons qui étaient assis quelques tables plus loin faisaient signe à tout le monde de se taire pour mieux entendre _« plateau d'argent, de pouvoir faire ce qu'il te plait, de même pouvoir rentrer au ministère, de choisir ta carrière, de passer tes Aspics à l'école… et tu fais renvoyé ?_ »

A ce moment-là, il y eut un grand fracas et James Potter sortit de la pièce. Il était rouge brique et semblait sur le point d'exploser. Sans un regard à leur table, il lança son tablier sur son oncle, puis sortit du café aussi rapidement qu'il put. Eva l'observa un instant avancer dans la rue, son corps tremblant de rage. D'une voix blanche, surprise et agacée du manque de tact de sa fille, elle dit simplement « Si tu ne l'arrêtes pas, il va faire une bêtise »

D'un accord tacite, les deux adultes se levèrent, Evanie se dirigea vers sa fille tandis que Phin ordonnait à son employé de le remplacer au comptoir. Remus acquiesça sans faire de commentaire et alla reprendre sa place que James Potter lui avait momentanément volée. Dix minutes.

Quand Eva pénétra dans l'arrière cuisine, Lily ne bougeait pas. Elle regardait d'un air absent l'endroit où s'était sans doute tenu le jeune homme un peu plus tôt, et ne disait rien. C'est alors que sa mère s'aperçut qu'une larme perlait sur sa joue. Elle s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras tandis que la jeune fille fondait en larmes, en répétant 'je suis désolée'.

Après quelques minutes, la rousse essuya ses yeux, refusant de se laisser aller plus longtemps, puis, avec un air buté, déclara « Il faut que je le rattrape »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Lily » Les deux femmes desserrèrent leurs bras et se regardèrent un instant. « Phin est parti à sa poursuite »

« Il ne l'écoutera pas » Lily sortit de la petite pièce et attrapa son manteau sur le bord d'une chaise sans prêter attention au silence anormal de l'endroit. Elle tourna un regard vers la salle et s'aperçut alors que tout le monde la fixait sans prononcer un mot. « Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? » Cria-t-elle et elle sortit sans écouter plus sa mère qui lui criait de revenir.

Ses pas la menèrent sur le petit ponton qu'elle traversait pour revenir du lycée. C'est toujours là qu'elle venait quand elle avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Devant, c'était la rivière dont on n'apercevait pas le bout. Elle savait que plus loin que l'horizon, c'était la ville, là où tous les habitants faisaient leurs achats. Et plus loin, bien plus loin, quelque part, perdu au nord de l'Angleterre, Poudlard.

Elle remarqua un petit filet de fumée, puis quelqu'un qui toussait sur une des berges. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui en silence. Il se passa ainsi de longues minutes durant lesquelles James ne toucha pas à cette … cette cigarette sorcière sûrement, elle n'était pas très sûre. Il tira une seconde bouffée et fut pris d'une énorme quinte de toux. Lily rit doucement, silencieusement. Lui-même sourit. Il jeta le petit tube plus loin.

« Certains trouvent que ça calme » Murmura-t-il sans lui lancer un regard. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. C'est juste que … C'est effrayant de rencontrer quelqu'un qui te ressemble beaucoup comme ça et qui tente de devenir ton ami alors que tu ne lui as rien demandé... Et puis, j'ai eu ce stupide E en métamorphose et … »

Il l'interrompit en éclatant de rire. « Ce n'est pas drôle ! » Cria-t-elle « Pour avoir une seule chance d'être acceptée quelque part, je ne peux avoir que des O »

« Petite préfète parfaite » Murmura-t-il, son regard se perdant vers l'extrémité de la rivière. « tu aurais été une petite préfète parfaite si tu avais été à Poudlard. Et je ne t'aurais jamais adressé la parole parce que c'est typiquement le genre de filles que je ne supporte pas. »

« C'est une chance que je n'y sois pas, alors » se hasarda-t-elle. Il lui lança un regard surpris, puis rit. « Quoi encore ? »

« Tu viens juste d'avouer que tu aimes m'avoir rencontré, non ? » Assura-t-il avec un air goguenard.

Lily soupira, sans pouvoir empêcher un petit sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. « Tu m'énerves ! »

Un ange passa. Les deux adolescents, assis sur leur berge, ne dirent rien, écoutant le clapotis de l'eau sur la terre. « Excuse-moi » Dit finalement Lily, se sentant coupable. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de crier, c'était juste sorti comme ça.

« C'est bon » Il haussa les épaules et lança un petit caillou dans l'eau « Un des autres avantages de la méditation, c'est que tes nerfs se calment très vite »

« Il faut vraiment que tu m'apprennes cette technique. » Elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras. « Si on reprenait tout depuis le début James ? »

« Reprendre quoi, Lily ? » Elle fut blessée qu'il ne tourne même pas la tête mais fit son possible pour ne pas se vexer, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait faire tant d'efforts, mais ça lui paressait important qu'il reste. Et qu'ils s'entendent bien tous les deux.

« Reprendre tout depuis le début » Elle se remit debout et le tira également sur ses pieds, avant de tendre la main. « Bonjour, je suis Lily Evans, élève de sixième au Lycée magique de Rasp Hollow. Le week-end je travaille chez PottErCop pour me faire de l'argent. Je veux avoir les meilleures notes possibles car je veux faire des études. Je m'investis beaucoup dans la vie de ma ville car je déteste de vivre dans un trou aussi paumé »

Lily s'interrompit pour regarder James un instant. Il était juste attentif et légèrement souriant. « Mes meilleurs amis sont des lâcheurs qui sont partis étudier à Londres en Septembre. Le beau gosse du coin s'est entichée de mon amie et moi, j'ai relation secrète et strictement interdite avec le capitaine de Flysqua. J'aime la vraie musique, le rock qui crie et qui libère, pas la musique commerciale, j'aime la littérature classique et j'adore peindre. Oh, et je suis croyante. Chaque soir, je prie que quelqu'un vienne mettre un peu d'animation à Rasp Hollow, la ville morte par excellence »

James serra sa main. « Bonjour, James Potter » Lily souffla. C'était gagné. « Je suis le messie envoyé pour répondre à tes prières, belle inconnue. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en reprenant sa main. « Tu n'arrêtes jamais d'être idiot? »

Après un petit coup d'épaule, ils se remirent en route vers le 'Get out' en silence. Mais, juste avant de rentrer, James arrêta Lily pour lui faire une proposition...

« Amis ? »

« Amis »


	6. Entre disputes ou amitié

Disclaimer :

Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

Pairing : Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

Résumé : Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petit ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

Résumé des épisodes précédents : James débarque à Rasp Hollow et chamboule complètement la vie de Lily. Il commence par l'insulter, la suivre toute la journée, lui apprendre qu'il aime les mêmes choses que lui et quand elle apprend qu'il vient de Poudlard, elle pète les plombs et lui crie dessus. Ils décident de tout reprendre au début et deviennent amis.

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 6 **

**« Comme Rocky… En plus loup ! » **

_James Potter était une énigme interpellante. Il finissait toujours par tirer de moi ce qu'il voulait mais il ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde. Avec lui, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de me faire manipuler. Il me provoquait._

_Mais j'adorais sa manière de me confronter. Lui et moi, Moi et lui, jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela puisse finir.  
_

« Lupin ! » Remus sursauta et se retourna vers Ben qui le fixait avec des sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas été très attentif à la conversation de ses amis. « Je te demandais si on avait entraînement cette après-midi ou pas ? »

« Entraînement ? » Le jeune homme secoua la tête, détachant définitivement ses yeux de sa petite amie non officielle qui flirtait avec le nouveau... Si Potter posait encore une fois sa main sur son bras…

« La Flysqua ! Tu sais, ce sport avec un balai et une raquette ?»

« Celui dont tu es le capitaine de l'équipe ! » Rajouta Matt avec un sourire. Remus se demanda vaguement comment il faisait pour en même temps suivre la conversation des garçons, et écouter sa copine – Mélanie, Melissa ou un truc comme ça – qui lui comptait les vertus merveilleuses de son nouvel après shampooing. Lui, il lui suffisait d'apercevoir Lily discuter avec Potter de l'autre côté de la cour pour être perdu…

« Je sais ce qu'est la Flysqua, merci ! » Répondit agressivement le garçon de seize ans avec un regard noir. « Et j'ai déjà dit à toute l'équipe la dernière fois que l'entraînement de jeudi était reporté à cette aprem', Ben, tu le sais »

« J'voulais juste être sûr » se défendit le receveur avec une moue. « Ils viennent où ces deux-là ? »

Remus suivit son regard et aperçut sa préfète s'approcher de leur groupe. A peine furent-ils devant eux qu'Alec et Matt se levèrent pour leur bloquer le passage. Ben et Remus avaient beau être les plus baraqués de leur groupe, il fallait toujours que les deux autres jouent au garde du corps. Remus échangea un regard avec Sirius qui était assis un peu plus loin sur le banc et ils levèrent les yeux au ciel. Cette scène avait déjà été jouée des dizaines de fois.

« On peut vous aider ? » Demanda Alec, en se frottant le poing dans la main. Il avait ce sourire horrible, pseudo- menaçant et assez sadique.

« Justement, oui » Lily sourit au jeune homme, feignant à la perfection ne pas comprendre qu'il essayait de l'impressionner. Remus était toujours impressionné par la force de caractère immense qu'elle possédait. « Il faut que je parle à Si- à Black à propos du Quidditch »

Matt se racla la gorge et s'approcha en fixant Lily droit dans les yeux puis, quand il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, il articula « Et pourquoi Sirius voudrait te parler, miss parfaite ? »

« Et pourquoi toi et ton haleine fétide n'allez pas empoisonner cette pauvre Michelle pendant que je discute avec le capitaine de ton équipe ? » Matt se recula un peu, pas habitué à se heurter à quelqu'un qui lui résisterait « N'oublie pas Farrell, une signature de ma part et adieu le Quidditch ! »

« Tu n'oserais pas ? »

« Tu veux parier ? »

« On se calme les enfants ! » Sirius sauta hors de son siège et vint se placer entre Matt et Lily avant qu'ils en viennent aux mains. Il soupira, puis prit Lily par les épaules et la tira un peu en dehors du groupe pour discuter.

James resta planté devant les quatre garçons, les mains dans les poches, l'air amusé. « T'as un problème, le gosse de riche ? » Grogna Matt avec une œillade noire. Il avait l'air d'humeur exécrable ce matin. Michelle balaya ses cheveux blond d'un geste gracile de la main, se leva et tira le jeune homme un plus loin en lui demandant de se calmer.

« Mais c'est qu'il se fait tirer par le bout du nez par toutes ces jolies filles, le gosse de - » Voulut répliquer Potter, mais Remus se mit sur ses pieds à son tour et vint se planter devant lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux, aussi hargneusement qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait pas confiance en ce gars. « Salut le copain de cousinet »

Remus grinça des dents et fit un autre pas en avant. « Ne t'approche pas de Lily »

Et Potter… éclata de rire. « C'est une grande fille » Puis, plus sérieusement, il ajouta « Et après tout, puisque la miss n'a aucun copain _officiel_ je vois pas pourquoi je tenterais pas ma chance, hein Lupin ? »

Remus sentit ses poings se serrer. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Absolument.

« J'ai rencontré un mec comme toi une fois » Continua Potter avec cet air assuré et arrogant horrible de ces snobinards de Poudlard. « Puissance physique, les yeux quasi jaunes, calme d'apparence mais protecteur… C'était un loup-garou »

Car s'il ne se contrôlait pas plus, le loup risquerait de sortir…

* * *

« Sirius Black ! Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser une candidature ! » Lily expira calmement, tentant de se calmer. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Remus et James qui parlaient. « James était capi- »

« James ? Parce que tu l'appelles James maintenant ? » Sirius secoua la tête avec dérision « Et tu as pensé à Remus ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans » La jeune fille se passa une main dans les cheveux, essayant de reprendre le fil de ses pensées. « Je te disais que James avait été poursuiveur à Poudlard et -»

« Tu sors avec mon meilleur ami, Evans, et tu flirtes avec mon débile de cousin »

« Tu couches avec ma meilleure amie et tu te bats avec mon quasi-frère »

« Tania et Pettigrow n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire ! »

« Et Lupin non plus » Lily sortit une fiche de son sac avec une date et un lieu indiqués dessus. « Je te demande une audition pour James dans l'équipe de Quidditch, ça va pas te tuer quand même ! »

« Si j'accepte, t'arrête de voir Potter ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « De toute façon, t'as pas le choix, si tu refuses, je t'interdis l'accès au terrain »

« Tu me fais du chantage ? Toi ? Laisse-moi rire.»

« Profite bien alors, parce que moi, je ne ris pas du tout. »

Sirius soupira et leva les mains en signe d'acceptation fatidique. « ok, une audition »

« Et tu regardes vraiment s'il a un potentiel ou pas ! »

Sirius se retourna vers Potter pour lui dire de rappliquer au terrain de Quidditch après les cours mais tout ce qu'il vit fût Remus mettre son poing dans la gueule parfaite de son 'cousin' par mariage.

« Vas-y mec, détruit-le ! » Ne put- il s'empêcher de soutenir son meilleur pote.

* * *

« Je peux pas croire ça ! VOUS BATTRE ! DANS MON ECOLE ! »

« Mais m'sieur le proviseur »

« Silence Black ! Vous aurez tous les six deux semaines de retenues ! Black, Lupin, vous êtes suspendus de vos postes de capitaines »

« Vous avez pas le droit ! » S'exclama Remus, puis il rajouta « monsieur »

« Je vous en foutrai des droits, moi ! » Le proviseur de Lycée public de Rasp Hollow se passa la main sur le crâne avant de reprendre l'énoncé de la punition. « Deux semaines de retenues pour vous six, Black, Lupin, vous êtes suspendus de vos postes de capitaine pour le mois, Perez et Atkins vous remplaceront, Sullivan, Morriston et Farrell, plus de Quidditch ni de Flysqua pour le mois non plus! C'est bien clair ? Maintenant, dehors ! Potter, vous restez ! »

Après cinq soupirs de résignation, les garçons se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce en jetant des regards noirs à Potter. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui… Et il allait payer !

« James Potter » Reprit le proviseur Champignard « Je vous ai accepté dans mon école parce que j'ai cru que vous pourriez vous améliorer. Il va sans dire que si vous continuez sur cette voie, vous ne ferrez pas long feu »

« Mettez moi dehors dans ce cas, m'sieur » Répondit James avec arrogance, en fixant l'homme droit dans les yeux.

« Changez d'attitude jeune homme » Champignard s'assit derrière son bureau et prit le dossier de sa nouvelle recrue. « Renvoyé de Poudlard pour violence aggravée sur une condisciple »

« C'était pas ma faute ! »

« Bien sûr, vos mains ont accidentellement atterri sur elle ? » Le proviseur secoua la tête, puis reprit sa lecture « Et avant cela, je compte à votre actif une centaine de retenues sur cinq ans et demi, c'est un chiffre honorable n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous ne savez même pas pourquoi »

« Le professeur Wazlib refuse de vous revoir à son cours, vous avez séché la première matinée de cours que vous aviez ici, les professeurs de gym sont convaincus qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire de vous et vous vous êtes mis à dos les cinq garçons qui ont le plus d'influence dans le lycée » Champignard remonta ses lunettes sur son nez « Cinq contre un, vous êtes bien amoché, vous savez ? »

James haussa les épaules.

« Tenez-vous à carreau Potter ou je vous fait virer moi aussi. Et vous allez la semaine prochaine sur le terrain de Quidditch. C'est Perez qui s'occupera des votre audition. J'ai ouï dire que vous étiez doué »

« Paraît » James tourna la tête, regrettant le bureau bariolé de Dumbledore. Ici, tout était gris, brun, noir, austère et sans vie. « Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Champignard soupira. « Miss Evans va vous conduire à l'infirmerie. »

James se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau. Son visage et son ventre lui faisaient atrocement mal. C'est vrai que ça n'avait pas été très malin d'insulter Lupin comme ça, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction… C'est vrai, il n'était sûrement un loup-garou, non ? Enfin, James savait que Dumbledore était assez fou pour en accepter un dans son école, mais ce champagne, champignon – ce proviseur – ne semblait rentrer dans le moule de la personne hypra tolérante qui accepte qu'un de ses élèves soit un monstre de temps en temps…

Le jeune homme soupira et suivit Lily dans les couloirs en silence. Sa joue était encore rouge du coup que lui avait donné par mégarde Alec tandis qu'elle essayait de les séparer. Au moins, son cri avait stoppé les cinq garçons qui s'acharnaient à le ruer de coups pour avoir osé insulter l'icône de la sagesse du lycée, Mônsieur Lupin Remus.

Le regard de James fut attiré par l'extérieur, où on apercevait le terrain de Quidditch, ridiculement petit par rapport à Poudlard… le château lui manquait.

« Lily arrête de me jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée comme ça » Dit-il au bout d'un moment alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans un corridor décoré d'un immense miroir mural. Cette école avait l'air d'aimer s'admirer. « Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le juste »

La jeune fille à côté de lui soupira puis passa son bras sous le sien. James grimaça. Sa vie était assez compliquée comme ça. Il se détacha d'elle doucement sous le regard peiné de la seule personne de cet endroit qui lui laisserait une chance, malgré ce qu'en diraient Lupin et sa clique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » Elle le regarda via son reflet dans le miroir. « Remus n'est pas agressif, ni violent. Et il savait que s'il te tapait, ses quatre copains le suivraient. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il t'en veuille à ce point ? »

James Potter passa sa main dans sa tignasse noire et se déroba du reflet du regard de son amie. « Il tient beaucoup à toi Lily. Il a juste eu peur je suppose »

« Peur ? On parle de Remus Lupin là ! »

« Justement. »

James déglutit, se demandant quand il était devenu suffisamment mature que pour mettre ses propres sentiments de côtés, au profit du bonheur des autres. Il grimaça à nouveau. Ce genre de pensées était atrocement ringard et inutile. Il faisait juste ça pour sauver sa peau.

Il se tourna vers elle, sans pour autant affronter son regard. « Ecoute Lily, je t'aime beaucoup, avoir été ami avec toi, c'était vraiment chouette, mais je crois que… qu'on ferait bien de prendre un peu de distance. » Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. « Je veux dire, tu as ta vie ici, et je n'avais as l'intention de tout chambouler comme ça – je ne veux pas - »

« Quel rapport avec Remus ? » Lily le poussa à l'épaule pour l'obliger à relever la tête. Il retint le cri de douleur qui lui vint. Ben Morriston était très violent quand il se battait avec vous. « C'est lui qui t'a demandé de dire ça ? Il t'a demandé de ne plus me voir ? Je croyais qu'on était amis, et les amis ça s'aide, ça se soutient »

« Ou bien ça se quitte quand c'était une mauvaise combinaison. » James releva la tête « Je suis désolé Lily, mais regarde, ça fait deux semaines que je suis ici, et déjà rien ne va plus. Je te demande juste de ma laisser un peu trouver mes marques tout seul »

« Au bout du couloir à droite, puis deuxième à gauche, l'infirmerie est après les toilettes des filles. » Asséna-t-elle d'une voix froide et se retournant vers l'autre extrémité du couloir. « J'espère que l'infirmière pourra faire disparaître ces traces, c'est pas comme ça que tu te feras des amis »

« Pourquoi tu le prends si mal ? » Murmura le garçon avant de reprendre son chemin. Il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de cette vie merdique. Il n'avait vraiment rien fait de mal pour être arraché à sa cellule familiale – il parlait de Poudlard bien sûr, parce que c'était une aumône des forces divines de ne pas avoir à supporter ses parents. Et maintenant, alors que pour la première fois il s'entendait bien avec une fille sans pour autant avoir une idée derrière la tête, il fallait qu'il la quitte.

Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte avant à quel point il avait pu blesser tous les gens qu'il avait utilisé par le passé. Tout ça semblait loin, comme dans une autre vie. Une vie dont il était le héros, le seul maître. Tout lui échappait en ce moment, et il détestait cette impression de ne rien pouvoir faire pour rattraper le coup.

* * *

Dire que Sirius _avait les nerfs_ serait un doux euphémisme. Il était en rage, il plongeait dedans et s'y noyait sans honte, avec plaisir. Sa main se contractait violement depuis qu'il était retourné en classe, du désir d'abattre son poing dans la gueule si parfaite de ce petit snobinard. Il était privé de Quidditch !

Ce sport était sans doute la seule chose qui lui donnait encore envie de venir à l'école, sans ça, à quoi bon ? Ce n'était certainement pas pour les cours, le jeune homme en savait naturellement bien plus qu'il ne le montrait et tous ces cours étaient d'une facilité déconcertante. Même les filles il pourrait sans passer, sans aucun problème. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était accro ou quelque chose comme ça – et puis, il y avait bien d'autres endroits que l'école pour profiter du sexe faible…

Mais le priver de Quidditch! Champignard était tombé sur la tête mais surtout, il allait le regretter amèrement. On ne s'en prenait à Sirius Black sans risques. Et savoir que cette lavette de Lopez allait hériter de son poste… Aarght! Il valait mieux pour Potter qu'il ne lui tombe plus sous la main…

Sirius évalua la possibilité de quitter l'école maintenant et de sécher le reste de la journée. Ça ne le tuerait certainement pas. Sa décision prise, il avait besoin d'être seul et de respirer calmement, il se dirigea vers la cour plutôt que vers la classe, quand il se stoppa.

Il habitait avec Potter.

Ce détail lui avait échappé momentanément. Il ne pouvait espérer trouver le repos de l'esprit dans sa chambre qu'il partageait dorénavant avec mônsieur j'insulte tout le monde gratuitement. Il se prenait pas pour de la merde, le Potter ! Sirius jeta un regard à son meilleur ami, Remus, et lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la volière. Remus acquiesça et se dirigea vers les toilettes le temps que les autres élèves rentrent en cours après l'interruption de dix heures. Après, à n'en pas douter par la tête qu'il tirait lui aussi, les deux garçons iraient s'enfermer dans l'une de leur chambre pour préparer leur revanche… Après tout, à Remus aussi on avait pris son poste de capitaine !

Mais pour le moment, Sirius savait exactement de quoi il avait besoin. Il devait écrire à la seule personne qui l'écouterait et l'aiderait sans le juger sur sa réaction violente et ses envies meurtrières. Et Sirius devait en profiter tant qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré Potter. Il y avait fort à parier qu'une fois qu'Evans le lui aurait présenté, Tania tomberait sous le charme de James. Rien que d'y penser, Sirius sentait son estomac se révulser.

Il devait écrire.

* * *

James marchait dans la rue, regardant pensivement les quelques rares oiseaux piailler joyeusement. Tout recommencer à zéro était bien plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il ne s'agissait pas juste de se pointer dans ce bled, les pieds en éventail avec 'salut les gars, James Potter, adulez-moi' pour que tout recommence comme au château.

Ici, son nom était inconnu, tout le monde l'ignorait, on ne se battait pas pour le connaître. Il était juste James Potter, l'étrange James Potter qui habitait avec Ce oh combien fabuleux snobinard de Sirius Black. James avait longuement observé ce cousin éloigné durant les quinze jours qu'il avait passé à Rasp Hollow… Et il fallait avouer que ce mec ne se prenait pas pour de la merde.

Il passa la porte du Get out rapidement, puis fonça sous le bar pendant que Phin passait la tête par la porte de l'arrière cuisine pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. C'était pas le moment de se faire repérer. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'humeur à recevoir un troisième sermon sur sa journée. Lorsque son oncle eut compris que personne n'était entré malgré le carillon de la porte, James se faufila jusqu'à l'escalier et monta à l'étage, à l'appart où il avait été forcé d'élire domicile.

C'est avec une moue de dégoût qu'il aperçut son portrait dans le miroir et il regretta amèrement les talents de l'infirmière de Poudlard, oh combien plus douée. D'un geste vague, il attrapa une canette de bière dans le frigo et se dirigea vers sa chambre dans laquelle il entendait un bruit de fond. Puis, il se dit qu'il devait rêver et qu'il avait reçu un coup sérieux à la tête.

Il passa donc la porte, jeta son sac dans un coin et releva les yeux.

« Super » S'entendit-il dire en apercevant Remus Lupin couché sur son lit, et Sirius Black de l'autre côté de la pièce, le fixer avec répugnance.

« Dégage » l'agressa immédiatement Sirius, en se relevant à moitié. Lupin dégagea ses pieds de la table de nuit et les posa ostensiblement sur l'oreiller de James, dans le seul but de le faire rager.

« J'suis chez moi » Malgré l'envie croissante qu'il ressentait de sortir au plus vite de l'endroit, James n'avait jamais pu se soumettre à un ordre. Surtout à ordre venant de quelqu'un comme Sirius Black. Ce fut donc par simple esprit de contradiction qu'il brancha sa radio et y déposa un cd de 'metallix' sous les yeux attentifs des deux sorciers qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir des artefacts moldus.

Le son envahit la pièce, tranchant et brut, juste assez fort pour ennuyer les deux garçons couchés mais pas assez pour éviter de se faire repérer par papa poule qui était en bas.

Puis, avec un air assuré qui était en totale opposition avec ce que ressentait réellement James, il s'assit sur le sol, le dos contre le lit, soit la tête plus ou moins au niveau des jambes de Remus, et ferma les yeux.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Lupin sauta hors du lit que James récupéra, prêt à dormir. Contrairement à ce que crut l'ex-collégien, Remus ne partit pas, il s'installa au pied du lit de Sirius et les deux garçons reprirent leur conversation comme si James n'était pas là. Ainsi, ils avaient décidé de l'ignorer aussi.

« La salamandre dans l'eau ? »

« En troisième, Patmol »

James fronça les sourcils, en entendant le nom qu'utilisait Lupin pour appeler son cousin mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il n'en était pas encore eu point de connaître tous leurs secrets.

« Oh… et la colle perpétuel sur la chaise ? »

« Mec, ça s'est un truc qu'on faisait avec Peter en pri -»

La voix de Remus disparut dans un murmure tandis après qu'il ait prononcé le nom de Peter, comme si cet énoncé était tabou entre eux deux. James résista à la tentation d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder la mine des deux autres comparses.

« T'as de ses nouvelles ? » Finit par demander Remus Lupin d'une voix tendue et un peu gênée.

Sirius souffla « C'était plutôt sympa le concert avec lui, l'autre soir… ça m'a rappelé quelques souvenirs du bon vieux temps »

Remus eut une sorte de rire forcé et à moitié étouffé. « Pettigrow, Lupin et Black. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi on a abandonné Peter ? »

« Pourquoi il s'est tiré de notre groupe tu veux dire ? » Corrigea Sirius, d'une voix où James décela un peu d'amertume. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom, Peter Pettigrow, mais était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. « j'en sais rien, Lunard, j'en sais quenette. Mais il m'en veut à un point grave à cause de ma mère »

« Elle est toujours avec son père ? »

« Ou'ais, et crois moi, plus proches de jamais » James entendit un drôle de bruit, puis se décida qu'il avait assez fait semblant de dormir, se rassit sur son lit, attrapa sa canette de bière sur le chevet et se mit à la siroter en feuilletant un bouquin.

Il sentait parfaitement les regards sur lui mais ne dit rien. Un silence tendu régna dans la pièce jusqu'au moment où Remus se leva en déclarant qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Lily à la sortie des cours.

A l'énoncé du prénom de la jeune fille, James sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Pas que Lily lui manque déjà, mais il se sentait un peu coupable quand même. De plus, elle allait certainement s'énerver contre Lupin, puisque elle croyait qu'il s'éloignait d'elle à cause de lui.

« Vous êtes pas sensé ne pas vous montrer aux autres ? » Questionnant Sirius en arquant un sourcil.

«Dans la remise » précisa Remus en haussant les épaules.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sirius « Elle est chaude, la Evans ? » James dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle un peu plus.

Cependant, Sirius reçut quand même un regard noir de son meilleur ami. « J'aimerais bien le savoir » finit par avouer l'adolescent. « On se voit ce soir, pat' »

« A plus » Il s'en alla, laissant James et Sirius en tête à tête.

Les yeux des deux garçons se croisèrent une fraction de seconde, avant que tous deux ne retournent à leurs occupations respectives. Le silence les accompagna pendant plus d'une demi-heure, jusqu'au moment où le cd de 'Métallix' s'arrêta. James se leva et tira une pochette au hasard – Garbage can – il ne pouvait pas écouter ça sans se rappeler la mine d'extase de Lily quand elle avait entendu.

Il en tira une autre –Hazel puis encore Vromby on the sky. Tous ces groupes avaient un lien avec Lily. Aarght… il détestait ça ! Etre accroché à quelqu'un – vraiment s'entendre bien, partager ses goûts avec une personne. Il adorait ça. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, _d'avoir vraiment envie qu'ils soient amis_.

Il attrapa sa veste, l'enfila puis jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui était étendu sur le lit, une jambe à moitié en l'air contre le mur. Il feuilletait une bd ou un truc ressemblant, James n'était pas sûr. « Où se trouve la remise ? »

Sirius se releva aussitôt, jetant un regard agacé à _Potter_. « Va chier, il est hors de question que je te mène à elle »

« Qui ? J'avais juste besoin de nouvelles fournitures »

« Va à la librairie »

James souffla, leva les yeux au ciel et retint la réplique cinglante. « Vous avez quand même une intelligence de moineau dans ce bled »

« Répète un peu ? » S'excita le fils d'Orion Black en pointant le poing, dans une pose menaçante.

« Ecoute cousinet, j'vais pas me battre avec toi» James attrapa un seau, un rouleau à peinture et des pinceaux dans sa malle « mais quand même, me faire tabassé pour avoir évoqué la lycanthropie en face de Lupin… faut franchement être arriéré pour avoir peur des loup-garous »

James ne prêta pas attention à la mine de Sirius qui avait blanchi maladivement, il descendit dans le café en faisant un signe de la main à Phin', qui devint tout rouge et se mit à le poursuivre dans la rue. « Demande à ton fils, il est en haut » Cria James en s'enfonçant dans le village. Phin se stoppa, puis se retourna vers le café en hurlant le nom dudit fils.

James sourit, jolie revanche.

* * *

Lily était assise sur une caisse dans la remise du Lycée de Rasp Hollow, attendant son petit- ami. Enfin, elle avait l'impression qu'il l'était. Elle ne savait plus très bien.

La journée avait été horrible. Comme s'il ne suffisait pas que James se batte avec les cinq garçons les plus appréciés (et les plus sportifs) de l'école, il avait fallut que lui, Black et Lupin sèchent l'après-midi. Et miss Lily, elle n'avait eu qu'à supporter les regards noirs des filles considérant que c'était sa faute.

Après tout, c'était _elle_ qui avait amené Potter aux garçons et par conséquent, c'était de sa faute s'ils s'étaient fait suspendre, logique non ? Elle soupira. Il y avait des choses qu'elle ne cherchait plus à comprendre dans cette vie.

La porte s'ouvrit et Remus passa la tête en lui souriant penaudement, sachant parfaitement qu'elle lui en voulait. « Si je te gifle cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas par erreur » Dit-elle en le regardant avec les yeux vert colère spécial Lily.

Il essaya de respirer calmement et demanda posément : « Tu lui as dit que j'étais un tu-sais-quoi ? »

La jeune fille resta figée un instant, puis s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa joue bleue. « Bien sûr que non, pourquoi je lui aurais dit ça ? »

« Parce que c'est ce qu'il m'a dit tantôt » Remus se détourna et alla s'appuyer contre le mur, regardant Lily d'un air culpabilisant « Il a laissé entendre qu'il savait ce que j'étais comme créature »

« Un garçon de 16 ans, sportif, gentil et populaire ? » Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter. « je ne lui ai rien dit Remus, je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi, je ne te trahirai pas »

« Alors comment ? »

« C'est peut-être le hasard ? »

Il lui envoya un regard désabusé, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y croyait pas un moment. Puis, il finit par demander « Tu m'excuses ? c'est juste, l'entendre parler de ça, ça m'a remué »

« Tu lui as dit de ne plus me voir ? »

« Non » mentit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. « Je te fais confiance, si tu crois qu'il est bien, je peux me contrôler »

Lily baissa le regard, puis, semblant décider qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter de ne plus voir Potter, elle vint se blottir contre son torse « Tu es presque trop parfait »

Il lui caressa les cheveux et déposa ses lèvres sur son front « Je sais, ça fait partie de mon charme »

Lily lui fit une tapette sur le torse puis l'embrassa rapidement « Je dois y aller »

« Déjà ? » Demanda-t-il avec une moue « Je viens à peine d'arriver ! »

« On aurait eu plus de temps si t'étais allé au cours » Elle l'embrassa encore « Ma mère m'attend » Et elle passa la porte, laissant Remus dubitatif quant au réel pardon qu'elle lui avait donné. Parce que cinq minutes, c'était vraiment rien pour son rendez-vous avec Lily, même si elle ne s'éternisait jamais.

Lily sortit rapidement du cagibi et retint le geste d'essuyer ses lèvres. Pas que Remus la dégoûte ou autre chose, mais elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à toutes ces choses de couple aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Les paroles de James n'arrêtaient pas de passer encore et encore dans sa tête… Si Remus ne lui avait pas demandé d'arrêter de la voir, alors quoi ? Pourquoi ce besoin soudain de _distance _? Lily soupirant, se refusant à plus de questions, et passa dans le Get out où elle retrouva sa mère et Phin en pleine conversation sur 'comment éviter que les enfants sèchent et se battent'. Lily grimaça en comprenant de qui ils parlaient, et elle s'assit au bar.

Pour la première fois de son existence, c'est Sirius qui fit le service.

Quatre plus tard, Lily était couchée sur son lit, observant le plafond. Elle avait fait ses devoirs et écoutait un cd de Garbage can que James lui avait donné. Elle adorait _vraiment_ ce groupe.

Toc toc.

Elle releva la tête, étonnée, et aperçut une ombre accroupie sur le toit, face à sa fenêtre. Elle s'approcha doucement, attrapant son ancienne batte de Quidditch, et ouvrit le loquet.

Le visage de James Potter apparut, barbouillé de peinture rouge et bleue. Elle fronça les sourcils et chuchota « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle »

« Je peux rentrer ? »

« Non, aucun garçon dans cette pièce » Décréta la jeune fille en lui tournant le dos. Evidement, comme d'habitude, il n'en fit qu'à sa tête et pénétra à l'intérieur, laissant voir à Lily que tous son corps était recouvert de peinture. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Questionna-t-elle en le regardant de la tête ou pied.

Il haussa les épaules en souriant « j'ai peint ? »

« Je l'aurais pas deviné » Lily alla s'asseoir à son bureau, laissant James debout, planté au milieu de la pièce.

« Alors, c'est là que tu vis ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« M'excuser » Il s'approcha un peu d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux « J'ai paniqué Lily, mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais vraiment envie d'être avec toi » Elle arqua un sourcil « je veux dire ami, j'ai envie d'être ami avec toi »

« Dehors ! Quand tu sauras vraiment si je mérites ton amitié ou pas, tu me le diras » Elle le repoussa vers la fenêtre.

« Lily, écouter de la musique ensemble ? » proposa-t-il « discuter peinture, se foutre de la tête des blondes ? Tu vas pas me dire que ça va pas te manquer ? »

Mais Lily, en accord avec elle-même, continua de la pousser dehors ; sans prendre la peine de l'écouter. Il passa une jambe dehors.

« Je t'ai apporté ça » Il sortit un livre de Métamorphose de sa blouse « C'est celui de Poudlard je ne te l'avais toujours pas donné » Lily se stoppa, observant le livre d'un air interdit. Il lui offrait un livre de cours… c'était tellement mignon ! « Oh, et il y a un cadeau pour toi sur le mur d'enceinte du Lycée »

Il sauta par terre et s'éloigna sur le trottoir tandis que Lily restait figée sur l'image de la peinture lui couvrant le corps…

Il n'avait quand même pas osé ?


	7. Un cadeau aidant parfois,

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petit ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** James est depuis quinze jours à Rasp Hollow et est ami avec Lily mais il se bat avec Remus, rejoint par ses cinq copains qui lui mettent une dérouillée. Ils sont tous punis par le proviseur, James assiste à une conversation entre Sirius et Remus concernant quelques tours qu'ils ont joués plus jeunes, Lily et James se disputent et James dit qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils ne soient plus amis. Lily pense que Remus ne veut pas qu'elle soit amie avec James par jalousie, mais Remus jure le contraire, elle en veut donc à James de ne pas savoir ce qu'il désire vraiment quand celui-ci passe par sa fenêtre pour s'excuser et lui conseille d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil au mur du Lycée.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore, gros bisous à tous! … donc, Merci à**_Plumiere_**,**_ lili (2), __tigerlilyblue, Tantine Fongus, lily-forever, eyzalie, malilite, Kana-a , Phineas is looking at you, cc, Lizoune, Perruche Cevenole, rebk, __nono, tchingtchong, Virginie, Miss Enola Addams, Lexou, Sandiane , Love-pingo, mariehermione, Jalie, lauralavoiepelletier, kenziegirl, Ocee _**et à tous les silencieux aussi bien évidement 

**Bonne Lecture  
**

**

* * *

**

Rasp Hollow

**Chapitre 7**

**«Poudlard est magie mais magie n'est pas Poudlard »**

_C'est dans les moments difficiles qu'on reconnaît ses vrais amis… Je ne sais plus qui a écrit cette phrase, mais ça a du sens. Je dois avouer que lorsque James a pris cette décision qui… enfin, quand ce moment horrible et pourtant inévitable (nous avions 17 ans !) s'est abattu sur moi, ce ne sont pas ceux à qui j'aurais pensé en premier lieu qui me soutinrent…_

_Peut-être cet inconnu aurait également dû rajouter : Les moments durs peuvent aussi créer les amitiés …_

« Plus de sorties, plus de filles, plus de travail au café, plus de musique pendant un mois et le premier qui fait le mur, je l'envoie au trou ! »

Sirius frémit, et James ricana. « Au trou ? »

« Chez tes parents » Phin envoya un regard excédé à Sirius et James. Comment était-il sensé les élever correctement quand tous les deux se battaient et ne faisaient pas le moindre effort pour arranger ça ? « Et chez sa mère, pour mon fils »

Le sourire de James s'agrandit encore, faisant désespérer l'adulte. « Elle est abominable à ce point ? »

« La ferme Potter » Se plaint Sirius. Il se leva. « Je vais voir Tania »

« J'ai dit que vous étiez consignés ! »

Sirius lança un regard amusé à son père. « Okay, je lui dis de me retrouver chez Pettigrow… Après tout, t'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de voir maman » Et avec un sourire arrogant, il quitta la demeure.

James se pinça les lèvres, amusé au possible par cette situation. « Pourquoi tu souris toi ? »

Il haussa les épaules « Rien, juste que Tania n'est là que pour les week-end et qu'on est jeudi »

Avec un cri de frustration, Phin quitta la pièce en pestant contre tous les adolescents et leurs caractères intenables. James se leva et alla s'allonger sur son lit, le sourire ne le quittant pas. Dire qu'il avait été ravi en apprenant que l'école était fermée aujourd'hui serait un euphémisme. Il était aux anges. Il allait pouvoir dormir !

Quand il se réveilla, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et ne bougea pas, se contentant d'écouter la conversation que Black et Lupin avaient sur le lit d'à côté. Ces deux là étaient trop stupides, parce qu'ils étaient en train de mettre au point leur plan pour se venger de Champignard juste à coté de James qui pourrait se faire un plaisir de tout faire échouer s'il le voulait.

« Laissez tomber les gars » Les interrompit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit « Jamais vous ne me battrez à ce jeu là »

Sirius eut un rictus de snobinard méprisant « Tu ignores de quoi on est capable Potter, surtout quand ce débile essaye de nous priver de sport »

James fronça les sourcils. « Il vous a juste suspendu non ? » Quatre sourcils s'arquèrent « Je veux dire, vous n'êtes plus capitaines, mais il n'a pas dit explicitement que vous ne pouviez plus jouer »

« C'était assez implicite » Fit remarquer Lupin

James ricana et prit sa veste sur la chaise en s'en allant vers la porte « Bye les filles, on se reverra peut-être quand vous arrêterez d'obéir aux profs comme des pigeons »

« T'as pas le droit de sortir » Fit remarquer cousinet, et le sourire de James s'agrandit.

« 'vais voir Lily »

« Elle travaille » coupa Lupin

« Merci, je ne savais justement pas où la trouver » et, sous les regards énervés des deux veracrasses, il sortit, fier de lui. C'était tellement facile de les énerver – et c'était tellement plus jouissif que l'harmonica comme distraction.

* * *

James pénétra dans le fast food, les mains dans les poches, encore amusé d'entendre le plan de ces minables contre le directeur. Des blagues de débutants. C'était tout ce dont ils étaient capables.

Il commanda des frites, puis s'assit dans un coin de la chaîne de restaurant de ses parents et attendit que miss teigne de carotte pointe son nez. Le fait qu'elle l'ait mis à la porte de chez elle la veille, le dardant avec ses grands yeux sévères et son air offusqué, n'avait bien sûr aucun lien avec ce nouveau surnom. Et Merlin, cette phrase qu'elle avait criée _Tu n'as pas intérêt à avoir touché à la moindre chose de cette ville, Potter !_ Elle se serrait promenée avec un panneau '_James Potter est venu dans ma chambre hier soir'_ que sa mère en aurait moins su.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Parce que juste après qu'il ait sauté du toit par lequel il avait atteint la fenêtre de Lily, madame Evans l'avait attrapé par l'oreille et ramené jusque chez son oncle avec ces phrases d'adultes coincés comme _Tu n'as plus intérêt à t'approcher de ma fille_ ou _touche lui un cheveu et je t'étripe de mes mains_

Il releva la tête sur Lily et lui sourit innocemment. Elle était sexy dans son uniforme de serveuse. « Te voir ? »

« Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant de pourquoi on n'a pas école aujourd'hui ? » Chuchota-t-elle d'un ton agressif et en le dardant d'un regard énervé. James dut vraiment se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire. C'est fou comme elle prenait les choses à cœur !

« Pour que tu gagnes ton argent de poche en servant des hamburgers gras à des personnes encore plus grasses ? »

« La ferme Potter » grinça-t-elle en commençant à nettoyer sa table avec son chiffon humide, bien qu'il soit toujours en train de manger. « C'était vraiment spirituel, vraiment. Rose et jaune… Et écrire ces choses sur les murs, ces dessins– tu aurais pu trouver plus drôle que des blagues de gamins de dix ans, non ? »

« Tu veux dire... tu » Il hésita un instant, confus « Tu es entré dans le bureau de Champignard ? »

« Je suis préfète, crétin ! Il m'a fait venir à six heures du matin cet idiot, pour voir les dégâts que _tu_ avais causés, je te rappelle »

Et il éclata de rire.

« C'est pas drôle ! » Se plaint-elle mais un léger sourire étira quand même ses lèvres. James mordit dans une frite.

« Et le mur d'enceinte ? » Le regard de la jeune fille se figea, perdu quelque part à travers la vitre de la boutique. James se retourna, pour voir qui elle fixait dans la rue, mais celle-ci était vide. « Lily ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, euh, je ne sais pas, le Transibus est arrivé directement au milieu de la pelouse »

« Le Transibus ? »

Elle acquiesça et redescendit enfin les yeux vers lui « La version du Magicobus qui s'occupe de nous amener, pauvres élèves, jusque l'école »

« Cette chose sordide noire et grise qui fait un boucan d'enfer ? »

Elle releva le nez, piquée au vif, et s'éloigna en maugréant. « Je ne relèverai même plus l'insulte »

James rit à nouveau devant les sautes d'humeur de la rousse et l'observa s'éloigner en mordant dans une de ses frites. Lily avait beau critiquer sa ville – et acquiescer quand il citait toutes les choses manquantes à Rasp Hollow – elle ne supportait pas qu'il s'en prenne à ce qui faisait de cette ville, cette ville. Un endroit, selon le guide touristique, charmant et paisible, très rural et au patrimoine riche. Le Transibus faisait sans doute partie de ce sacro-saint patrimoine auquel il n'avait jamais le droit de s'en prendre devant Lily.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne pareille avant, capable de passer en une seconde de la plus profonde des colères au plus instinctif des rires, puis de s'arrêter à la plus figée des stupéfactions. Et voir Lily s'énerver est un spectacle qu'il ne manquerait pour rien… D'ailleurs, c'était un exercice pour lequel il était très doué ;

« Lily ? » James tourna la tête pour apercevoir une brune sexy passer la porte du resto, à la recherche de sa miss teigne de carotte.

« Elle est dans l'arrière cuisine » Précisa-t-il avant de se présenter. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers James, fronça les sourcils un instant pour essayer de le reconnaître, haussa les épaules et s'approcha de lui avec une nouvelle lueur dans le regard.

« On se connaît ? » Murmura l'inconnue du bout des lèvres en lui piquant une frite. James l'observa attentivement mâcher, se disant qu'elle ressemblait trait pour trait à toutes ces stupides filles qui sautent sur n'importe quel beau mec qui passe. Et qui donc, _lui_ sauterait dessus.

« J'en sais rien » Et ce n'était pas forcément fait pour déplaire au jeune homme. Il s'était promis qu'il arrêterait les filles, mais maintenant, ça allait faire deux mois qu'il était désintoxiqué, il avait le droit de s'amuser un peu non ? « Mais on connaît une même rousse »

« Oh... tu connais Lily ? » Questionna-t-elle avec un intérêt feint. Cette situation était amusante, surtout depuis que deux yeux verts fixait le dos de la fille devant lui avec fureur…

« Une longue histoire » Il fit un clin d'œil à la rousse derrière son comptoir, ce qui la fit encore un peu plus fulminer. Rien que l'énervement de Lily rendait la brune attrayante

« Je suis Tania Smaltine » Se présenta-t-elle avant qu'il y ait un moment de flottement. James grimaça. Évidement. Il venait de perdre son nouveau jouet. Il ne pouvait pas décemment briser le cœur d'une des copines de Lily. « Une des - »

« Meilleures amies de Lily, je sais » Soupira-t-il en terminant à sa place. « Tu vis à Londres avec un mec, Peter c'est ça ? Et toi et lui et Lily, vous avez été ensemble à l'école jusque l'année passée, elle m'a raconté »

« Elle t'a raconté ? » Tania fronça les sourcils, apparemment étonnée de ne pas avoir entendu parler du jeune homme « Donc, vous êtes plus que simples connaissances ? »

James resta interdit une seconde devant l'air convaincu qu'elle affichait. « Attends une seconde… moi et Lily ?… » Le rire lui resta coincé en travers de la gorge quand il se rappela avoir vu une photo de cette fille sur la table de nuit de son cher cousin « Non, on n'est pas ensemble. De toute façon, elle sort avec Lupin, donc - »

Mais James n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car la jeune fille qui venait de terminer son verre (à lui !) recracha tout ce qu'elle avait en bouche dans le paquet de frites, les rendant immangeable « C'est sympa de te soucier de ma ligne » Grinça-t-il

« Attends… tu es sûr ? Ma Lily avec… Remus Lupin ? LE Remus Lupin de Rasp Hollow ? Le capitaine de Flysqua ? »

James haussa les épaules, un rictus sur les lèvres « A ça de choses près qu'il n'est plus capitaine de rien du tout mais oui, lui »

Les yeux de Tania papillonnèrent un instant « Il s'en est passé des choses cette semaine… »

James acquiesça, et avant qu'il ait pu remarquer qu'il pensait que Lily avait dit son secret à sa _meilleure amie_, elle réembrayait sur un autre sujet « Et avec ça, il va encore falloir que je me débrouille pour trouver Potter »

« Potter ? »

« Ouais » Visiblement, évoquer son nom n'amusait pas la fille « Quelques petites choses à mettre au point avec lui à propos de Sirius »

Il haussa un sourcils, amusé « Et qu'a fait ce plouc ? » demanda-t-il en parlant de Sirius

« Qui, Potter ? Oh, tu sais -»

« Tania ? » L'arrivée de Lily les interrompit « Je ne t'avais pas reconnue de dos! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Lily ! » La fille se leva et sauta sur la rousse, l'étreignant comme si elles ne s'étaient plus vues depuis des lustres. James leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air consterné – les filles étaient des êtres si étranges parfois…

« Mais tu n'es pas à Londres ? »

Les joues de Tania se colorèrent un peu puis elle sourit et haussa les épaules « Je te raconterai plus tard » Les deux filles s'éloignèrent vers le bar, laissant le jeune homme seul à sa table. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge puis, avec un geste paniqué, se leva de sa chaise et l'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

« Alors ? » Tania s'installa face à Lily qui remplissait le carnet de commandes. « Tu as vu le mur d'enceinte du Lycée ? C'est prodigieux ! »

La rousse souffla, dirigeant son regard vers la table où était James – rectification : il n'y était plus. « J'en ai entendu parler, oui »

« Tu finis quand ? »

« Quand je veux, je fais des heures sup' » Les deux filles se sourirent et, d'un geste de la tête, Lily acquiesça à la demande muette et alla rendre son tablier de service sous le juron de Baptiste – qui avait crû réellement pouvoir passer son après-midi à ne rien faire.

« Alors, tu restes jusque quand ? »

Mais sa question n'eut jamais de réponse car, au moment où elles passèrent la porte, les deux capitaines des seules équipes officielles de Rasp Hollow passèrent devant elles. Avec un cri, Tania se précipita dans les bras de Sirius – qui s'étala par terre de surprise.

Lily et Remus échangèrent un regard amusé et discret tandis que les deux autres se remettaient debout, Sirius se frottant les fesses ayant rudement amorti la chute.

« T'es complètement folle » Grogna-t-il mais Tania, sans se départir de son grand sourire, le prit par la main en murmurant :

« Viens, je vais aller te soigner, pauvre chou »

« Hey ! » Une fille à qui personne n'avait pas prêté attention jusqu'à présent se précipita vers le couple, séparant leurs mains d'un geste agressif « Je t'interdis de partir avec mon copain comme ça ! »

Tania arqua un sourcil, puis tourna le regard vers Sirius. Elle croisa les bras et tapa du pied sur le sol, attendant manifestement qu'il fasse quelque chose. « Hey Summer » il se passa une main dans la nuque, manifestement mal à l'aise. « Si tu rentrais, je… je t'enverrai une lettre »

Lily et Remus échangèrent un regard, souriant. Il était évident que cette lettre serait l'avis de rupture. Sirius rompait toujours par courrier interposé. « Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais accepter ça ! » S'insurgea la fille.

« Tu vas pas me faire une scène non plus ? »

« Tu me plaques pour aller avec une blondasse ! Si tu crois que je vais accepter d'être trompée comme ça ! »

« Heu.. Je suis brune » Précisa Tania. Elle souriait effrontément à l'autre fille, qui paraissant comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre elle, se détourna et partit. Arrivée au bout de la rue, elle se stoppa et cria « Sirius Black, je te largue ! »

Et Sirius de tirer une drôle de tête : ça, c'était une première !

* * *

« Bonjour Aldébaran, entrez je vous prie » Champignard ferma la porte de son bureau derrière le jeune homme, ne tenant pas compte de la grimace de l'adolescent à l'énoncé de son prénom. « Alors, quels résultats pour monsieur Potter ?»

« Son terrain devait être trois-quatre fois plus grand, il n'a pas notion des limites » Perez se frotta les mains, mal à l'aise. Comme toujours devant un prof ou pire, le directeur. Mais sous prétexte que cet idiot de Black avait été suspendu, il se retrouvait à lui, devoir faire le compte rendu de l'audition de Quidditch de James Potter « A part ça, sans doute un des meilleurs joueurs que j'ai vu »

« Quel poste ? »

« D'après ses dires, tout ce qu'on veut sauf batteur. Il se débrouille très bien avec le Souaffle – bonne passe et bonne bloque. Il ferait sans doute un bon gardien et un poursuiveur »

« Bien, il remplacera Black »

« Monsieur, si je peux me permettre, sans vouloir me montrer impertinent – le match de Quidditch est dans un mois, c'est un des plus décisifs- Sirius est »

« Remplaçable, comme tout le monde »

Aldébaran Perez serra les poings, sentant sa mâchoire se contracter tout autant. C'était injuste. Sirius avait été suspendu de son poste de capitaine parce qu'il s'était battu avec Potter – et Potter allait avoir le droit de jouer, et pas Sirius. Pourtant, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il avait été promu capitaine. Un des meilleurs gardiens que l'équipe locale ait jamais eue. Il était motivé et motivant, entièrement dévoué à son sport. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils remportaient la coupe d'Ecosse depuis trois ans, après près de quinze ans de défaites.

« Monsieur Perez, ressaisissez-vous. Monsieur Black avait été prévenu qu'au prochain débordement, il y aurait plus que sa simple place de capitaine qui sauterait. Et regardez autour de vous, il me semble que l'auteur de ces graffitis- les auteurs devrais-je dire, n'ont pas manqué de signer de leur nom. »

« Mais -»

« Au revoir Aldébaran »

Le garçon se leva, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au bureau. Il était peut-être mal à l'aise face à l'autorité, mais cela n'empêchait pas que de telles injustices lui donnent une force nouvelle. « Vous avez raison. Après tout, on connaît tous les talents de dessinateurs de Sirius et Remus. C'est pas comme s'ils étaient _nouveaux_ en ville »

Champignard soupira quand la porte du bureau directorial claqua. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Les murs – ses pauvres petits murs. Recouverts d'une véritable fresque, un étendard, une bande dessinée. Celle des farces de Lupin et Black au cours de ses dernières années. Du sort de glue perpétuelle sur la chaise du professeur Trevor à la salamandre dans l'eau du professeur Binamé.

Il ne pouvait y avoir de doutes sur l'auteur de cette blague très _spirituelle_.

Malgré tout, le dessin était très bien fait, les couleurs, bien que de mauvais goût, assorties. C'était dommage de tout effacer. Si seulement il avait s'agit d'une autre partie de l'école…

* * *

« Je ne crois pas – Tu ne peux pas dire que 'Muggle sing a bottle' est une mauvaise chanson Lily »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, c'est une bonne chanson, mais ce n'est qu'une reprise d'un tube moldu. Ils un peu modifié les paroles et c'est fait »

« Tu es trop bornée »

« Je te ferai écouter, tu verras bien qu'il n'y presque pas de différences entre ce soi-disant tube et 'message in a bottle' qui crois-moi est bel et bien un tube moldu originel »

Remus soupira et secoua la tête. De toute façon, discuter musique avec Lily était idiot- ils avaient des goûts tellement différents. Jamais ils ne s'entendraient là-dessus.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas mais il y a un concert des Marit'as demain soir » Il sourit de l'air gêné qu'elle avait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de l'inviter. Elle était vraiment mignonne quand elle ne le frappait pas. « Au moins, on sait qu'il n'y aura personne de l'école qui pourra nous voir »

« Avec plaisir » Il passa une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille, profitant de la douceur de la peau de son cou à cet endroit. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, heureuse qu'il ait accepté. Il lui semblait que cet instant aurait vraiment été propice à s'embrasser – si seulement ils n'avaient pas été en pleine rue du centre ville. Malheureusement, la réalité le rattrapa bien vite – il allait encore la décevoir. « Je suis désolé Lil, c'est la pleine lune demain, j'avais presque oublié »

« Oh » elle avait l'air déçu, vraiment. « Tant pis, ce sera la prochaine fois. Je vais essayer de revendre les tickets que ma mère m'a procurés »

« Vas-y avec quelqu'un d'autre » Suggéra-t-il « C'est vendredi Soir, Tania ou Petti-Peter »

Elle le tapa sur le torse « T'as raison va, je vais emmener miss Tania-première-de-la-mode-Smaltine à un concert de rock où tous le monde sera en tee-shirt et jeans déchiré » Il sourit. Ce n'était effectivement pas la meilleure des idées. « Ou mieux, mister Petit Peter au milieu de tous ces barbares de sauvages. Avec un peu de chance, il reviendra en un morceau »

Remus passa un bras possessif dans son dos après s'être assuré que la rue était vide. « Okay, mauvaise idée. Je vais t'acheter un garde du corps pour ce genre de chose » Elle se colla contre lui, tourna la tête.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se sourirent, se rapprochèrent. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avant qu'un bruit de poubelles tombant sur le sol ne les surprennent, les séparant brusquement. Lily soupira, Remus vérifia à gauche et à droite qu'il n'y avait personne pour les surprendre. Ils ne devaient rien être autre que deux membres du comité des jeunes intentions discutant de la prochaine réunion.

« J'en ai marre » Elle s'écarta encore plus de lui, avançant plus vite dans la rue. Il la rattrapa et essaya de passer sa main dans la sienne mais elle se dégagea. « Je ne veux plus – j'en ai marre de me cacher Remus »

« Lily » Il souffla, désemparé par le ton ferme qu'elle employait. Elle ne pouvait pas exiger ça de lui quand même ? « Je croyais qu'on était d'accord ? »

« Tu étais d'accord tout seul » Elle soupira et s'arrêta, se retournant vers lui, visiblement énervée. « Rappelle-moi c'est quoi le problème ? Je te ferai honte devant tes copains ? »

« Tu inverses tout ! C'est toi quine voulais pas qu'on croit que tu sortais avec moi juste pour remonter ta côte de popularité ! »

« C'est l'excuse que tu t'es inventée tout seul ! »

« Lily » Il avança d'un pas, apercevant l'école au bout de la rue. Ils se rendaient l'entraînement de Flysqua. Car même s'il n'y avait pas cours aujourd'hui, cela n'empêchait pas le dernier match de la saison d'approcher à grand pas. « Si les gens demandent pourquoi on a commencé à être ensemble - »

« Oh oui, la belle excuse encore ! Tu crois quoi, que je vais leur crier que j'ai découvert quel genre de monstre tu étais ! » Au moment même où les mots passèrent sa bouche, il sut qu'elle les regrettait. Ça n'empêchait pas que c'était douloureux. D'entendre sa propre petite-amie vous traiter de monstre. En pleine rue. En criant. Et dévoilant certainement une pensée profonde qu'elle retenait jusque là. « Oh, Remus, je ne voulais pas »

« Laisse-moi » Il la dépassa et se mit à avancer d'un pas rapide vers l'école, ne voulant pas entendre ses excuses. Elle l'avait traité de monstre. Alors qu'elle avait juré- promis – que ce n'était pas un problème pour elle !

« Remus, attends ! Je- j'étais énervée » Elle courut derrière lui, essayant de le retenir par l'épaule, chose idiote vu la force qu'il avait. Force qu'il tirait du _monstre_ en lui comme elle l'avait si bien compris ! « J'étais énervée ! Avec le concert et tout le reste, je ne le pensais pas ! »

Il s'apprêtait à répondre vertement, que c'était souvent dans ces moments-là que la vérité sortait, mais tous les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Car face à lui, se tenait le lycée magique de Rasp Hollow. Tout nouvellement décoré.

* * *

« Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, pour saccage de la décoration de mon bureau et du mur d'enceinte de cette école, vous êtes interdit d'approcher tout stade de Quidditch et Flysqua pour les quinze jours qui viennent »

« On n'a rien fait ! »

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous »

* * *

« Tania ! »

Bruit de succion.

« Tania Smaltine ! »

Bouches qui se décollent. Regards qui se croisent. Bouches qui se recollent.

« Tania ! Je sas que tu es là ! Descends immédiatement »

Sirius se recula un peu, reprenant son souffle. « Tu devrais peut-être répondre à ta mère non ? »

Jeune fille qui se réinstalle confortablement sur les genoux d'un magnifique jeune homme aux yeux d'ébène en souriant. Elle se pince les lèvres, caresse son visage et repose ses lèvres sur les siennes. « tais-toi et embrasse-moi »

« TANIA »

Grimaces. Des bruits des pas dans l'escalier. Un chemisier qui se referme rapidement. Deux adolescents qui se lèvent. Qui essuient leurs bouches brillantes. Une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée.

« TA- oh, bonjour Sirius. Tu n'as pas cours ? »

« Congé »

« Ah »

« Oui »

Silence pesant.

« Bon, ben mon père m'attend sûrement. Au revoir » Sirius passa à côté de Tania, lui faisant un sourire d'encouragement, il déposa un bisou sur sa joue, acquiesça de la tête en passant devant la mère puis posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. « Heu… madame Smaltine, vous pourriez éviter de dire à mes parents que j'étais ici ? »

Après s'être assuré que sa punition n'allait pas encore être augmentée, il sortit de la pièce, l'impression qu'un poids se soulevait de sa poitrine quand il quitta la pièce. De loin, il entendait la voix des deux femmes se disputant, puis, le cri (il fallait s'y attendre) de Tania qu'il saisit parfaitement. « Je n'ai pas couché avec lui ! » Puis, comme un écho, la voix de la mère répondant agressivement, sur le même ton « C'est ton prof ! »

Sirius se figea. Une sueur glacée lui traversa le dos. Non. Ce n'était pas- elle n'avait- Il respira, fit demi-tour et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, pièce juste adjacente à la chambre de la brune. De là, il entendait toute la dispute.

Il n'était pas sans savoir que lui et Tania ne se devaient rien. S'il sortait bien avec des filles ici, pourquoi elle ne sortirait pas avec des mecs là ? Il n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'il était le seul à profiter de la situation.

Pourtant, il avait l'impression que les choses allaient mieux ses temps-ci. Par le passé, Tania et lui étaient dans la même classe. Après la rupture, cela avait jeté un sacré froid. Alors qu'avant, eux deux, Remus, Lily et Peter étaient proches comme les cinq doigts de la main, leur rupture, au sein de leur groupe d'amis, avait provoqué une vraie implosion. Lui s'était rapproché de Remus, Tania de Lily. Peter avait un peu flirté avec les deux groupes mais les garçons s'étaient mis sérieusement au sport – et Pettigrow avait finalement tranché pour le groupe des filles.

Après, l'histoire entre sa mère et le père Pettigrow avait fini de mettre la haine entre eux tous. Puis, Tania et Peter étaient partis à Londres au début de l'année, Lily s'était retrouvée seule, Remus, qui malgré tout, avait gardé une certaine nostalgie de l'époque où la rousse et lui étaient amis, s'étaient rapprochés d'elle dans le secret.

Sirius ne s'était pas aperçu à quel point il tenait – vraiment – à Tania avant de ne plus la voir. Après tout, il avait eu mal quand elle l'avait plaqué (ou plutôt, comme ils l'avaient dit à tout le monde, séparés d'un commun accord), mais il la voyait tous les jours, à l'école. Et là, du jour au lendemain, c'était fini. Il ne la verrait plus.

Il lui avait écrit pour la première fois deux mois plus tôt. Et à son grand étonnement, elle avait répondu. Puis, il y avait eu le week-end, ils s'étaient ratés. La semaine suivante, ils avaient discuté. Et celle d'après, ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Et ils ressemblaient à un couple, comme ça, tous les week-ends depuis lors. D'abord dans le secret, puis maintenant, au su de tout le monde. Un mois et demi de relation à raison de deux jours par semaine. Et le reste du temps, ils étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ça n'empêchait pas de se sentir trahi quand il apprenait ce genre de choses. Parce qu'il était temps d'être un peu honnête avec lui-même et de reconnaître la vérité. Tania lui manquait. Vachement. Tous les jours.

* * *

« C'est un château » Remarqua Remus, le souffle toujours coupé. Un magnifique château s'étendant dans la plaine, durant une nuit noire et sans nuage. Une vraie fresque murale. Magique, avec les étoiles scintillantes et leur reflet sur l'eau du lac, contenu dans le parc devançant l'énorme bâtisse. Un vieux bâtiment, majestueux.

« Il y a des barques ! » Lily s'approcha un peu, remarquant qu'un des côtés du lac semblait donner sur une douve du château. Et les petits bateaux étaient remplis de tâches noires. Elle s'avança encore, pour distinguer les détails. Ce n'étaient pas des tâches. Des enfants, en habits sorcier. Des belles robes noires et sobres. Et sur la première barque, hirsute et tenant la lanterne …

« C'est un géant ? »

Lily échangea un regard avec son compagnon et acquiesça. « J'ai l'impression de déjà l'avoir vu quelque part… »

Presque malgré elle, elle s'avança vers la droite du mur, promena ses doigts sur les pierres séculaires puis plongea son regard à travers une lucarne éclairée. L'intérieur était une salle immense, remplie par cinq grandes tables- quatre alignées et une perpendiculaire, sur une estrade. Les tables étaient remplies de mets délicieux qui donnaient l'eau à la bouche par leur simple vue. Les quatre tables étaient décorées : une bleu avec un aigle en argent, une rouge avec un lion doré, une verte avec un serpent argenté et une jaune avec un blaireau noir. Lily savait pertinemment quel château avait été peint maintenant. Et qui l'avait peint.

« Je dois y aller » Remus la sortit de sa contemplation.

« Toujours pas décidé à prendre en considération ta suspension ? »

Remus se contenta de hausser les épaules et partit, sans lui adresser un regard de plus. Elle se détestait d'avoir laissé échapper ce mot. _Monstre_. Elle savait qu'il n'en était pas un. Et elle ne l'avait jamais pensé. Mais quand elle était énervée – et elle était énervée – elle avait tendance à dire des choses idiotes. Elle l'avait fait avec James, quand elle l'avait insulté à cause de Poudlard, et elle venait de le refaire avec Remus.

Poudlard. Son regard se reporta sur le mur. Elle devrait crier. Lui dire qu'on ne faisait pas ça – qu'on ne repeignait pas un mur public juste par envie. Juste comme ça. Que ça ne se faisait pas. Mais en même temps, ce dessin était tellement beau et majestueux, et tellement représentatif de ce qu'elle imaginait, qu'elle ne se sentait vraiment pas le cœur à lui en vouloir. Elle serait presque même prête à se battre pour qu'on n'efface pas ce dessin magnifique.

A nouveau, son regard fut attiré par une autre fenêtre éclairée. Il y plongea un œil. C'était une salle commune apparemment. Les moindres détails avaient été reproduits. Du feu de cheminé au moelleux des fauteuils, en passant par quelques gamins – des premières apparemment – jouant aux osselets sorciers sur le sol, des élèves étudiant à la lueur de la bougie, un couple ou deux blottis l'un contre l'autre, des groupes d'amis riant à gorge déployé. Puis, les escaliers, et à la fenêtre supérieur, l'aperçu d'un dortoir.

Dans le parc, l'immense lac, un chêne et un saule. La forêt – sans doute la forêt interdite si Lily se souvenait ce qu'elle avait lu là-dessus. Et à l'orée des bois, deux magnifiques centaures, arbalètes à la main, fixant le ciel. Un peu plus loin, il lui fallut du temps pour le remarquer, un loup garou, accompagné d'un phénix d'un blanc rayonnant, d'un gros chat roux, peut-être un petit lynx et enfin d'un superbe cerf.

Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter. Elle tourna la tête, et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire, seul un sourire lui vint. James se tourna avec elle vers le mur et observa son œuvre en souriant également. Il avait fait fort, il fallait le reconnaître.

« Comment » Parvint finalement à prononcer Lily « Comment as-tu trouvé le temps de faire ça ? »

Un grand éclat de rire lui répondit, ce à quoi elle répliqua par un coup de coude dans les cotes. « De toutes les questions, c'est celle là que tu choisis ? Tu as l'esprit bien trop pratique »

« D'accord – tu avais raison, tu es génial super et fabuleux. J'ai assez flatté ton ego pour avoir réponse maintenant ? » Se moqua-t-elle, sans pour autant pouvoir enlever son regard de la fresque.

« Ah Lily » Soupira-t-il en passant sa main sur son épaule. Il l'approcha d'elle. « Tu sais comment caresser les gens dans le sens du poil toi » Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant sa voix éthérée - sûrement jouée – et se retira de l'étreinte. Mais James lui saisit la main et l'attira à lui « Cela ne vaut-il pas un baiser ? »

« Tu es dégoûtant » Elle grimaça et s'éloigna, en riant, parce qu'elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Comme toujours avec lui – il ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux.

« Ca fait quatre ans que je travaille dessus – à Poudlard, à chaque fois que j'étais un peu trop énervé que pour être aimable, je peignais ça. J'ai juste fait une transposition de la toile au mur »

Les yeux de Lily se perdirent à nouveau dans la contemplation de la scène. « Alors c'est ça, Poudlard ? »

Il se mit à côté d'elle, leurs épaules collées, et acquiesça doucement, de peur de rompre le charme. La nostalgie était prête à le gagner. « Regarde par là »

Il pointa une petite fenêtre, sur la gauche, dans une tour un peu isolée. Lily s'approcha. C'était la volière. Il y avait une jeune fille rousse, plutôt jolie, habillée avec l'uniforme réglementaire, qui lisait une lettre. Le personnage tourna la tête vers elle. Elle dut retenir un cri de surprise. « Mais c'est moi ! »

« Je suis sûr que tu aurais eu ta place à Poudlard. »

« Et j'ai une cravate rouge »

« Mes amis sont exclusivement des Gryffondors »

« Et j'ai un écusson de préfète ! »

« Fidèle à toi-même » Lily lui tira la langue, repartant dans son observation. « Lis le papier » lui conseilla-t-il.

Lily se tordit le cou pour voir ce que le petit personnage d'elle-même tenait en main. _Joyeux anniversaire_

« C'est – c'est » La gorge nouée, les larmes aux yeux d'émotion, Lily se retourna vers James.

« C'est demain oui » Et lui sauta dans les bras. C'était sans doute le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais offert.


	8. Et le destin poussant un peu,

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petit ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** Tania revient à Rasp Hollow avec deux jours d'avance, forçant Sirius à plaquer sa petite amie - se faire plaqué par elle en fait - pour passer du temps avec sa brune. Tania rencontre James qui lui apprend que Lily et Remus sortent ensemble en secret. Lily et Remus se disputent à cause du côté 'secret de leur relation' et énervée, Lily le traite de monstre. Sirius apprend qu'elle a eu une aventure avec un prof et se décide à vouloir quelque chose de plus sérieux avec elle. James a repeint le bureau du proviseur avec les frasques de Remus et Sirius, poussant l'enseignant à punir ces deux derniers. Il a également repeint le mur d'enceinte avec une fresque de Poudlard qu'il dédicace à Lily.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore, gros bisous à tous! … donc, Merci à_ **lili Miss Enola Addams Lils&Drue Gwenlillian Alyre nono-chan230 Tantine Fongus Manon- lilou Noriane Xx Naiissa xX Perruche Cevenole Love-pingo tchingtchong malilite angel lily **En espérant que la suite vous plaise autant à tou(te)s !_

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 8**

_**« Il est clair que si l'agneau avait été un cerf, la fable aurait été différente »**_

« N'empêche que tu aurais dû me le dire, tu es ma meilleure amie ! »

Lily soupira et laissa son regard voguer un peu dans la cour du Lycée. L'épisode du mur d'enceinte était sur toutes les lèvres, évidemment. Les paris allaient bon train : qui l'avait fait, quelle allait être la punition, et surtout quand on allait enlever la fresque – car autant le dire, les photos et les reproductions allaient bon train. Le mur était devenu une attraction pour tous les habitants de la ville. C'était la première fois qu'il se passait un tel événement dans la petite ville paisible de Rasp Hollow.

Les choses, tout doucement, commençaient à reprendre leur cours à l'école. Comme toujours, il faisait moche, le ciel était gris et le mercure vraiment bas. Les seuls à être dehors n'étaient autre que les cinq garçons (Lily soupçonnait fortement qu'ils aient froid mais qu'ils préfèrent ça au brouhaha de la salle intérieure) et elle-même.

Enfin, aujourd'hui, Tania était avec elle. Parce que Tania s'était faite virée de son collège londonien. Pour trois jours. Et que, comme on était vendredi, elle avait insisté pour revoir son ancien lieu d'étude, revoir ses élèves, ses professeurs et ses locaux déprimants.

« On ne devait le dire à personne, c'est ce qui était prévu » Elle tourna la tête vers son amie « C'est juste qu'il n'a pas su tenir sa langue avec son grand copain Black »

Tania soupira à son tour « Et depuis quand tu appelles Sirius par son nom de famille ? Laisse, je ne veux pas savoir » Tania se leva, s'étira comme un chat, et promena son regard à l'intérieur de la cafet du Lycée Magique. « Alors, Justine est toujours avec Dean, c'est bien. Ils sont mignons. » Lily acquiesça, tandis que sa copine continuait son tour de 'mise à jour' des potins. Cela faisait partie des choses qui désintéressait Lily.

Elle préféra regarder une blonde – Kessy si elle se souvenait correctement – sortir du bâtiment principal pour s'approcher du groupe des garçons, un sourire colgate aux lèvres. Elle les embrassa amicalement chacun leur tour et, sans surprise, s'installa à côté de Sirius. Celui-ci jeta un regard dans sa direction avant de recouvrir les épaules de la fille de son bras.

L'effet fut escompté. Tania se tut, raide, lèvres pincées, puis se retourna vers la rousse « Alors, dis-moi si je devine bien – je parie que c'est depuis ce jour où il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui et que tu l'as giflé »

Il fallut un instant à Lily pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait, puis elle sentit un regard doré posé sur elle. Elle sourit, essayant toujours de se faire pardonner silencieusement, et il détourna la tête. « Non, c'était plus tôt – J'ai » Elle s'interrompit, avant de divulguer des choses qu'elle devait garder secrète. « J'ai compris quelque chose il y a trois mois et de fil en aiguille… »

« TROIS mois ? » Le cri attira l'attention des gens étant dehors, puis les têtes se retournèrent de l'autre côté. Lily vit à nouveau une fille sortir pour aller rejoindre les garçons, elle dit quelque chose à la blonde, qui se leva et partit, et s'assit à côté de Remus. « Tu as découvert quoi exactement ? »

Lily soupira. « Secret »

« Lily »

« Ne m'oblige pas à te mentir »

« Rapport avec la pleine lune ? » Lily retourna la tête à une vitesse impressionnante vers la brune « ben oui, je suis au courant. Lil, sans t'offenser, on était tous au courant depuis des années, sauf toi »

La rousse fronça les sourcils, perdue. « Tous ? »

« Peter, Sirius et moi. Le truc c'est que – enfin, quelle que soit cette chose qu'il y a entre rem et toi, il a plus ou moins toujours eu un truc sur toi et- »

« Quoi ? » Lily respira profondément et ferma les yeux, essayent de faire le vide dans son esprit. Depuis que Potter était arrivé, les choses s'étaient enchaînées avec une telle rapidité qu'elle n'avait plus pris le temps de penser un peu. Penser à ce qui lui arrivait, et à où elle en était. Et pouvoir discuter sereinement avec Tania, et non pas dans la précipitation parce qu'elle ne restait que deux jours, lui faisait un bien fou. « Tu veux dire que- »

« Il t'a toujours bien aimé ? A peu près. Quand je suis sortie avec Sirius, il a essayé de se rapprocher de toi- c'était évident, mais tu es restée tellement inerte et sans réaction, on a vraiment cru que tu ne comprenais pas. Alors, Remus a pensé que c'était parce que tu ne le voyais que comme un ami que tu étais si aveugle »

« Il me cachait quelque chose. Je savais ce qu'il faisait – je croyais que c'était un caprice- mais je le savais. Et je savais aussi qu'il cachait quelque chose et que vous, vous étiez au courant. Quand j'ai appris pour sa – son statut, je me suis sentie – je veux dire, j'avais enfin un secret avec lui, rien qu'avec lui, je croyais – ça m'a en quelque sorte ramenée dans le passé et avant que je me rende compte de ce que je faisais, je l'ai embrassé »

Tania se mit à rire doucement, et Lily sourit aussi. Elle n'était jamais très entreprenante avec les garçons – et son problème était et restait toujours qu'elle était incapable de voir que le dit garçon n'était pas fait pour elle. Elle espérait que cette fois, elle ne se trompait pas au moins.

« Bon, et la dispute, c'est à cause de quoi ? » La question eut vite fait de la rembrunir. Mais à ce moment, James sortit à son tour de l'école, l'air ravi. Lily se demanda si cela était bon signe ou pas – après tout, il sortait de chez le principal mais elle ne se posa pas plus de questions que ça.

Son esprit était toujours braqué sur le magnifique cadeau qu'il lui avait fait – une peinture d'un de ses rêves – et elle se sentait - elle ne savait pas comment décrire ce sentiment, comme remplie d'une infinie tendresse envers lui, tant elle souhaitait le remercier. Mais, alors qu'il s'approchait du groupe des garçons, un spectacle la fit déchanter aussi sûrement que le loup mangea l'agneau.

La deuxième fille, celle moitié brune, moitié rousse, avait ses lèvres sur la bouche de son petit- ami. Sans écouter les conseils de son amie, elle se leva et se précipita vers le couple, le temps que Remus repousse gentiment- trop gentiment à son goût – la fille. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire une scène, comme ça, au milieu de l'établissement scolaire, et qu'elle bifurqua sur James Potter.

Elle lui sourit et il arqua un sourcil, surpris de cette attention. Ils se mirent en marche ensemble d'abord en silence puis, au moment où elle se rendit compte que Remus entendrait la discussion, se mit à parler.

« Tu sais qu'il y a un concert des Marit' as ce soir ? » Le questionna-t-elle en relevant le regard vers lui.

Il acquiesça et elle sentit avec plaisir leurs mains se frôler alors qu'ils marchaient – même si ce n'était pas prémédité, elle espérait qu'il avait vu _ça_. « J'ai voulu acheter des places, mais c'était complet » Répondit-il, en fronçant les sourcils, car Lily était beaucoup plus proche de lui que d'habitude. Pour peu, il aurait même dit qu'elle flirtait… Bien qu'un peu perdu, James finit par remarquer que cette, il fallait le reconnaître, pitoyable tentative de Lily, avait eu lieu juste sous le nez de Lupin. « Pour une fois qu'il se passait un truc intéressant dans le coin »

« J'ai deux places » Lily parla haut et clair, et avec plaisir, vit les sourcils de Lupin se froncer de mécontentement. « Tu veux m'accompagner ? »

« Tu m'invites à sortir – avec toi ? Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ? » Il insista sur ce mot et, de sa propre initiative, lui saisit réellement la main. Il suffit d'un regard à Lily pour comprendre qu'il rentrait dans son jeu.

« C'est ça, je t'invite à sortir » Il opina du chef et, dans un mouvement rapide, elle se blottit contre lui.

Il pencha la tête pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille « T'en fais pas un peu trop là ? »

Et à elle de relever la tête, si bien que seuls quelques centimètres séparaient leurs visages et qu'elle sentait leurs souffles se mêler « Ce serait trop si je te laissais m'embrasser »

« Qui te dis que j'ai envie de t'embrasser ? » Murmura-t-il, sans pour autant parvenir à décoller son regard de ses lèvres roses. Instinctivement, son bras se posa sur ses épaules et ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour les humidifier, dans un geste qui avait échappé à son contrôle. Il avait beau savoir que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu à ses yeux, cela ne rendait pas vraiment les choses moins agréables. Surtout dans l'état de frustration qu'était le sien. Et il n'hésitait absolument pas à mettre l'attirance momentanée qu'il avait pour son amie sur le dos de cette frustration.

« Tes yeux Potter, tes yeux ne mentent jamais » Ils allaient le faire. Elle le sentait. Elle devait l'empêcher. Mais ni son souffle saccadé, ni ses joues rouges, ni l'agréable chaleur autour de son visage ne la poussait à le faire. Il fallait qu'elle ne flanche pas, qu'elle résiste à cette force invisible qui la poussait toujours plus vers lui, jusqu'à atterrir sur sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le cri la sortit bien plus sûrement que le mantra personnel de ce moment de transe. Elle se retourna, rompant le charme sans regret, vers Remus, qui les fixait, toutes griffes dehors. Derrière, trois garçons et une fille le regardait bizarrement. _Tu m'étonnes_… se dit Lily.

« Rien de plus que toi ! » Se défendit-elle comme elle put. Puis, plus bas, elle rajouta, « Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je m'excuse avant que tu comprennes que je ne le pensais pas ? »

« C'est pas ça le problème Lily » Un cri d'exclamation lui parvint de derrière, lui rappelant que ses amis n'étaient pas au courant et ne comprenaient pas ce qui ce passait. « Le problème c'est que – Oh et puis zut ! »

Il fit un pas en avant, l'attrapa presque violemment par les bras et l'embrassa.

* * *

« Non mais vraiment, est-ce que tu te rends compte ? A moi ! A moi – moi, Summer Gorgous – J'ai été obligée de le plaquer, tu comprends bien »

« C'est quand même Sirius Black. Tu savais à quoi tu t'engageais en sortant avec lui »

« Là n'est pas la question. Le truc c'est -» Summer s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, le crayon en l'air. « Oh. Merlin. Regarde dehors »

« C'est… Evans ? »

« Qui embrasse Remus Lupin »

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard outré. Non mais quelle # ! Comme si cela ne suffisait pas qu'elle monopolise le nouveau, voilà qu'elle leur prenait un des mecs les plus populaires de l'école !

Summer colla son oreille à la fenêtre, essayant de comprendre ce qui se disait. Remus se détacha de la rousse et fit un grand geste vers la baie vitrée.

« Ouvre la fenêtre, vite ! » La pressa Mary, en se rapprochant aussi. Summer passa la tête à l'extérieur ; « Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »

_« Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, que tout le monde soit au courant ! »_

_« Je voulais que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi publiquement, pas que tu marques ton territoire ! »_

« Oh, apparemment, ils avaient déjà une relation secrète et Evans voulait le dire à tout le monde » Relata sagement Summer au troupeau d'élèves qui s'était formé autour d'elle.

« Ca m'étonne pas d'elle » Grogna une mauvaise langue.

_« C'est ce que j'ai fait – Regarde, tout le monde nous a vus ! »_

_« Tu n'as pas fait ça parce que tu en avais envie mais parce que tu étais jaloux ! »_

_« Il allait t'embrasser ! Il fallait bien que j'intervienne ! »_

« Cette cruche d'Evans a fait semblant d'embrasser Potter pour obliger Lupin à intervenir en public » Traduisit Summer

_« L'embrasser ? Ca ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit ! Comment as-tu peu croire que j'y avais même pensé ? »_

« Et là, elle rejoue à sa sainte nitouche de miss parfaite »

_« Lily ! Tu- Abandonne d'accord. C'est fait, tout le monde sait maintenant et si c'est pas le cas, dans moins de deux heures, Gorgous l'aura dit à tout le monde alors qu'est-ce que tu me reproches encore ? »_

_« _Il a dit mon nom, il a dit mon nom !_ »_

_« Passe une bonne journée Remus »_

« Elle s'en va. Mais elle manque vraiment pas d'air, vous avez vu ça ? Je peux pas le croire… »

« Moi, je me demande surtout ce qu'il lui trouve… »

* * *

Tania observa Lily partir avec James, discutant vivement avec lui – sans doute de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle croisa les bras. Il y avait des jours- comme celui-ci- où elle ne comprenait pas Lily. Elle, si un garçon avec qui elle sortait secrètement, l'avait embrassée, elle l'aurait giflé (cas où elle voulait que ladite relation reste secrète) ou elle l'aurait réembrassé (cas où elle ne voulait pas que ça reste secret)

Mais Lily, à tout analyser et à trop réfléchir, compliquait tout. Pas de doutes que le pauvre Remus ne sache pas quoi faire en ce moment. Elle décroisa les bras, et croisa les jambes. Il faisait vraiment froid. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lily tenait tant à venir dehors. En plus, elle la laissait tout de seule pour les beaux yeux de Potter.

Tiens, autre point obscur : Lily avait-elle menti ou pas ? N'avait-elle vraiment pas pensé à embrasser Potter (au quel cas elle devrait reconnaître que sa meilleure amie était vraiment niaise des fois) ou s'était-elle améliorer dans le mensonge ?

Elle décroisa les jambes avant de jeter un regard excédé aux garçons. Lily lui avait dit que les choses avaient changé depuis son départ. Et que Sirius et Remus étaient amis avec les trois brutes de service. Mais c'était pire que ce qu'elle avait craint : ils semblaient vraiment être très complices, tous les cinq.

Résolue après avoir vu un énième regard fuyant de Sirius, Tania se leva et alla se planter au milieu du groupe. « On peut t'aider ? » Ben arqua un sourcil menaçant et la détailla de haut en bas. Elle hésita légèrement entre rentrer dans la tas (Insulter le fils de Phin) ou la jouer à la Lily (Séduire Ben). Mais définitivement, ce mec n'était pas pour elle.

Elle arqua à son tour un sourcil, et le détailla tout aussi hautainement. Ça, c'était son monde. Elle savait comment réagir. Elle était habituée à eux tous. « Tu ne me reconnais pas, Ben Afleck ? »

« C'est Ben Morrison » Corrigea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils « On est sorti ensemble ? »

Elle lui répondit par un éclat de rire moqueur et se retourna, sans plus lui prêter d'attention. « Voyons un peu ça, Ben Morrison, Alec Sullivan et Matthew Farell. Heureusement que tu es là pour remonter un peu le niveau de ses fréquentations Remus »

« Mais de rien Tania » Remus, toujours déboussolé par sa petite aventure avec une certaine rousse, regarda la jeune fille se retourner vers Sirius avec amusement. Ses deux-là étaient les pires gamins qu'il connaisse.

« Attends – mais bien sûr, Tania Smaltine ! » S'exclama alors Alec en souriant. « l'ex de Sirius ! hé mec, ça ne te dérange pas si je tente ma chance ? » Le 'mec' en question haussa les épaules paresseusement, sans relever le regard vers elle.

Elle se planta alors devant lui, l'air très en colère. « Ca ne te fait rien ? Tu ne réagis pas ? Pas de jalousie, pas de problème d'ego ou d'appartenance ? »

Il plissa les yeux et la détailla, aussi méchamment qu'il pouvait, elle s'en rendit compte. Mais toujours, ne dit rien. Il haussa les épaules, à nouveau. L'air complètement inintéressé. « Combien de temps tu vas m'ignorer encore, Sirius Black ? »

Elle remarqua au moins que ses mâchoires se crispaient, signe qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle disait, même s'il était décidé à ne pas réagir. « On va remettre quelques petites choses au clair, toi et moi. Un, je ne te dois rien, tu ne me dois rien, compris ? Je fais ce que je veux, avec qui je veux, et tu n'as pas le droit de me faire la tête pour ça. Deux, je t'interdis d'écouter encore une fois mes conversations avec les autres personnes, c'est ma vie privée et ça ne te regarde pas. Trois, je n'ai pas couché avec mon prof de natation. Est-ce que tu entends ? »

Sirius acquiesça, toujours sans prononcer un mot, le regard sombre. Tania soupira. « S'il te plaît, _canard_, parle-moi » Il y eut des pouffements parmi les autres garçons, à qui elle envoya un regard noir. « C'est stupide. Je devais sortir avec Tim. Je me suis noyée, j'étais à moitié aveugle, il m'a sauvée et je l'ai embrassé par erreur – le prof je veux dire. Après, Tim m'a fait la tête et il a rompu – tu n'as même pas de raisons d'être jaloux de lui – puis ce prof est entré dans le vestiaire pour récupérer quelque chose, et j'étais en bikini – puis le proviseur est entré. Il s'est fait des films, c'est tout »

Sirius finit par se lever et lui faire face. « C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, pourquoi je te mentirais ? »

« D'accord » Il attrapa sa main et planta son regard dans le sien. « J'ai besoin – je veux qu'on soit exclusif Tania. Tu crois que tu pourrais faire ça ? »

« Tu veux dire – tu es en train de me redemander … »

« De sortir avec moi ? Vraiment, oui. J'aimerais bien. »

« Bien sûr que oui » Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'étreignit, avant de lui plaquer un gros bisou sur les lèvres et de s'en aller en courant « Je reviens, il faut que je le dise à Lily » Sirius la regarda partir avec le regard triste. Il soupira.

« Allons canard » Se moqua Remus en s'approchant de lui « Tu devrais être de meilleure humeur après ça – elle tient encore à toi, ça se voit »

« Tellement qu'elle vient de me mentir » Sirius soupira et tourna la tête « Elle est volage, rem, elle le sera toujours. Et je le sais – quand elle se fait un autre je veux dire, elle détourne le regard. C'est pour ça que ça a raté la dernière fois – et c'est pour ça que ça ne durera pas ce coup-ci non plus »

« Mais » Remus le regarda, perdu « Tu veux dire qu'elle a couché avec lui ? »

« Evidement » Le jeune Black se laissa tomber sur le banc « l'enfermer dans une relation pseudo-sérieuse est le seul moyen d'être sûr que ça ne se reproduira pas. Elle risque d'être virée sinon »

Ben et Alec le regardèrent avec respect. « T'as fait ça pour elle » Remarqua le blond, rappelant sa présence.

Matthew sourit, donnant l'impression qu'il comprenait la décision de Sirius – s'engager dans une relation vouée à l'échec et bafouer leur règle de ne jamais sortir deux fois avec la même fille. « Laissez tomber les gars, il y a des sentiments que vous ne comprendrez jamais. Le geste que vient de faire Sirius pour sauver l'avenir de cette fille en fait partie »

Remus et Sirius parurent surpris, mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la matinée avait été chargée.

« Black, Lupin, dans mon bureau immédiatement. » Ils échangèrent un regard. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait encore leur reprocher maintenant ?

« Vois le bon côté des choses » Dit Remus en avançant vers le directeur « maintenant, ils ne peuvent plus nous priver de sport… »

« Lupin, la voix de la sagesse. »

* * *

« Donc, cette invitation tient vraiment ou pas ? » James mordit dans son sandwich, l'air affamé, en portant un regard sur Lily, assise en face de lui à la table. Il n'avait pas bien compris ce qui s'était passé dehors. Au fil des jours, il avait réussi à convaincre la rousse qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle se cache avec Lupin. Et apparemment, lui, ne pensait pas la même chose. Puisqu'ils s'étaient disputés la veille.

James avait beau eu essayé de comprendre pourquoi ça devait rester secret, il ne savait toujours pas. Cette histoire de clans ne tenait pas. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, avant, Lily faisait partie de l'autre partie de l'école. Certaines choses restaient obscures sur son passé. Si vraiment, Lily ne signifiait et n'avait jamais rien signifié parmi les « élèves en vue », pourquoi la connaissaient-ils tous ? Et pourquoi lui en voulaient-ils tous ?

Et puis, ils avaient eu cette discussion. Celle au cours de laquelle il lui avait expliqué que, avant, quand lui sortait avec deux ou trois filles en même temps, il inventait une histoire rocambolesque pour que ça soit un secret avec chacune d'elle – comme ça, elles n'étaient jamais au courant.

Lily avait refusé de croire que Lupin était ce genre de garçons, le genre que James avait été avant l_'incident_. Mais, apparemment, voir une autre l'embrasser – même s'il n'avait rien demandé – l'avait chamboulée. (et il comprenait).

Le problème le plus grave n'était pas là, pour le moment. Le fait était qu'ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Et ça, c'était dangereux. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, il avait senti la tension et il avait vu les signes avant coureur d'un baiser partagé (question d'habitude). Il savait qu'elle en avait eu au moins autant envie que lui, peu importe ce qu'elle avait raconté au loupgaraciste.

Le truc gênant, c'est que Lily était son amie. Pour une fois qu'il parvenait à être ami avec une fille, sans arrière pensée, sans que ça se base sur le fait de faire baisser ses défenses avant de sortir avec elle – pour la première fois qu'il était impliqué dans une relation amicale avec une fille, il fallait que ça arrive. Il s'était vraiment senti en transe avec elle.

D'un autre côté, cela faisait deux mois qu'il était à la diète question filles, donc, c'est possible que son organisme soit en quelque sorte 'en manque'. C'était très plausible. Et ça expliquait également le fait qu'il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça avant – en même temps heureux et paniqué. C'était juste l'idée de replonger qui faisait ça.

Se comparer à un drogué et prendre son aventure pour une overdose avait l'avantage de tout expliquer facilement. C'était parfait. Il devait rester sur ce schéma -là.

Il releva la tête, attendant toujours sa réponse sur ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir – bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi sa mère ne lui organisait pas un truc pour son anniversaire, qui tombait on ne peut mieux : un vendredi. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que Tania avait rejoint la table et que les deux filles parlaient à voix basse.

James se contenta de les observer, le temps de terminer son repas. Il se concentra un peu – heureusement pour lui, le fait d'être en quelque sorte un animal lui avait procurer une très bonne ouïe quand il se concentrait. Tania sortait avec cousinet – crétinet. Et elle venait de lui mentir sur quelque chose d'important, en rapport avec un prof.

James haussa les épaules. Ces trucs de filles, il s'en fichait pas mal. D'ailleurs, en parlant de filles, celle de la table d'en face le fixait bizarrement. Il leur adressa un sourire made- in- Potter dont il avait le secret et, s'assurant d'abord que sa furie rousse était en bonne compagnie, s'invita à la table des filles.

« Mesdemoiselles » les salua-t-il en prenant un siège. Il y eut un gloussement à la table, et des coups d'œil échangés. Il se retint de soupirer. Il voyait d'ici ce qui était en train de leur passer par la tête. « je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous me fixiez depuis tout à l'heure »

« Il paraît que » Commença celle qui était à sa droite, plutôt jolie, des traits fins et un air intelligent. « Que c'est toi qui a peint le mur, dehors »

Il sourit. « Pourquoi, les artistes vous mettent en transe ? » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, retrouvant les vieux automatismes et s'appuya sur le dossier. Il y en eu au moins deux qui rougirent.

« On essaye juste de savoir » continua la fille qui avait parlé plus tôt. « C'est vraiment très bien fait, et ce château – wouah »

« Un chef-d'œuvre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On ne voit vraiment pas qui aurait été capable de ça – je veux dire, peindre aussi bien, à part ces ploucs du groupe de peinture »

Il arqua un sourcil, sans se départir de son air charmeur. « Je fais partie de ce groupe » Il y eut un moment de silence à la table. « Les filles, franchement, un conseil, arrêtez de juger sur ce que vous voyez » Il se leva « Et oui, vous venez juste de perdre l'artiste fabuleux qui vous a relooké l'école »

Il ricana devant leurs mines et retourna vers sa table, où Lily le fixait avec l'air énervé. « Alors princesse, jalouse ? » Murmura-t-il suavement en s'essayant de nouveau

« Arrête ça tout de suite »

« Bien bien » il laissa tomber le masque 'séduction' pour le moment. Il savait que c'était une des choses chez lui qui l'insupportait. « Alors, ce soir ? »

« On va au concert j'ai pas envie d'avoir acheté les billets pour rien »

« Cool » Leurs yeux se croisèrent, puis, presque aussitôt, se fuirent. Elle se tordait les mains sur la table. C'est là qu'il comprit ce qui l'ennuyait « Et pour ce qui s'est passé dehors »

« C'était rien »

« Juste pour Lupin » Ajouta-t-il « C'est pas comme si on avait vraiment eu l'intention de - »

« Exactement » Coupa-t-elle, apparemment rassurée. « On devrait aller en cours »

Il soupira. Espérons que la situation soit un peu plus détendue le soir venu.

* * *

Sirius soupira et essaya de se caler un peu plus confortablement sur son siège. C'était peine perdue. Il soupira encore et laissa son regard se promener autour de lui. La fresque était bien faite. Il fallait le reconnaître. Et l'idée de décorer le bureau du proviseur était géniale – tout conflit d'intérêt mis à part.

Mais le fait qu'il ait été puni pour ce travail et qu'en plus, il soit la risée de cette mini bande dessinée, n'aidait pas à l'apprécier. Il avait beau se torturer l'esprit dans tous les sens, il ne saisissait pas ce qui était passé par la tête de Champignard. Clairement, si ils avaient voulu réaliser un truc pareille, Remus et lui n'auraient pas mis leurs noms, quasiment texto, dans le dessin.

Et le dessin ! Il ne l'aurait pas réalisé de la manière dont cela avait était fait – exprès pour les tourner, lui et son meilleur ami, en dérision. Les quelques bulles de dialogues lui faisaient alternativement penser à des fous ou à des débiles – et dans le sens médical du terme ! Sans parler des accoutrements dont Potter avait pourvu leurs personnages. C'était tout bonnement… ridicule.

Si Sirius était la plus grande peur de quelqu'un, c'est sûrement habillé comme ça que l'épouvantard disparaîtrait.

La question qui ne cessait de lui trotter en tête était 'De quoi allait-on encore l'accuser injustement ?'

Assis à côté de lui, Remus souffla à son tour puis échangea un regard avec l'animagus. Son cheminement d'idées avait suivi la même route que le sien – à ceci près que Remus avait une inquiétude de plus : l'attitude de Lily.

Pour lui, c'était facile. Tania avait couché avec son prof mais si on lui demandait gentiment, elle était fidèle. Alors Sirius avait demandé, elle avait dit oui, elle ne coucherait plus avec un mec trop vieux pour elle et elle ne serait pas renvoyée et d'ici quelques semaines, quand elle aurait oublié un jour avoir eu envie de sortir avec un stupide prof de sport, Sirius n'aurait qu'à trouver une excuse bidon pour rompre et retrouver sa liberté. Entre temps, il allait devoir se tenir à carreau parce que Lily veillait à ce que lui, soit également fidèle. Ce qui était moins aisé.

Mais Lily Evans agissait tout à fait différemment. Il avait discuté avec Remus et pour Sirius, tout était clair : il y avait plus à dire sur le sujet Potter que Lily ne voulait bien l'avouer. Et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Devait-il prévenir Remus de ses doutes, auquel cas il en parlerait à la rousse qui s'énerverait et qui donc, en voudrait encore plus à Remus et se rapprocherait encore plus de Potter ?

Ou devait-il se mêler de ses affaires ? Un rire raisonna dans sa tête. Evidement qu'il n'allait pas faire ça. On en s'appelle pas Sirius Black pour rien.

Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait découvrir le secret de Potter. Il devait savoir pourquoi il s'était fait renvoyer de Poudlard. Il devait trouver une bonne raison à sa venue à Rasp Hollow. Et avec un peu de chance, ce serait une horrible raison. Ses parents ne voulaient plus de lui. Il devait avoir commis un acte horriblement répréhensible pour la bonne société des Potter pour que seule leur famille éloignée – les Black – et merlin savait pourtant que ces deux branches-là ne se supportaient pas – acceptent de s'occuper du turbulent adolescent.

Et coûte que coûte, se promit Sirius, il trouverait.

La porte s'ouvrit après qu'on ait entendu frapper deux coups et… devinez qui entra ? James Potter en personne. Il s'assit sur un troisième siège, sans adresser un regard aux deux autres qui pourtant eux, ne se gênait pas de le fixer. Champignard caressa son crâne dégarni.

« J'ai reçu, ce matin » Se lança-t-il sans autre préambule « une lettre de monsieur de Gavroch. Ce cher collègue – c'est le proviseur d'un autre Lycée de la région » Précisa-t-il pour James « pense qu'il est en mesure de gagner le championnat interécoles de cette année. Il est évident qu'il se trompe » L'homme fixa chacun des trois étudiants un court instant. « Et j'attends de vous que vous défendiez l'honneur de l'école »

« Plutôt l'honneur de votre ego » Grinça Sirius entre ses dents. James sourit, avant de se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait été amusé par une remarque de Black. Champignard fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Malheureusement pour notre équipe, il semblerait que son capitaine ait décidé de ne plus participer » Sirius voulut protester, mais un coup de tête de Remus le fit taire. « Il est évident que nous ne gagnerons pas si vous ne jouez pas monsieur Black »

« C'est évident » Acquiesça Sirius sans une once de modestie. « Si cela ne dépendait que de moi -»

« Je vais faire un geste de pure bonté » L'interrompit le directeur. « Nous dirons que par manque de preuves probantes, il n'a pas su être prouvé qui était le coupable de ce – cette – cette chose sur mes murs »

Sirius et Remus restèrent silencieux un instant, le temps que l'information pénètre. Ce fut Remus qui mit les mots sur la chose tant espérée. « Vous suspendez nos punitions ? »

« Vous avez le droit de jouer » Accepta Champignard « Mais » Se reprit-il « Cela ne veut pas dire que j'annule la première punition pour vous être battus messieurs. Vous n'êtes toujours pas redevenus capitaines »

« Si je peux me permettre » Interrompit poliment Sirius « Pérez n'a pas les épaules pour mener à bien une coupe de Quidditch monsieur. Les autres ne le respecte pas suffisamment et il refuse d'écouter mes conseils didactiques. Même si je peux relever le jeu de l'équipe, je ne peux pas faire de miracles sans autorité » Déclama calmement le jeune homme.

James dut serrer très fort les montant de se chaise pour ne pas exploser de rire devant le ridicule des paroles. C'est à ce moment là que les yeux du proviseur se posèrent sur lui. Il déglutit. « Monsieur Potter, vous avez été capitaine de votre équipe à Poudlard, il me semble ? »

James déglutit à nouveau, pour une raison toute différente. C'était impossible, il n'allait quand même pas… « Oui » S'entendit-il répondre poliment « Durant les quatre derniers mois de l'année passée et les trois premiers de celle-ci » ajouta-t-il. Il avait eu de la chance sur ce coup-là. L'ancien capitaine de gryffondor avait été rapatrié à la maison pour cause de maladie contagieuse et longue à soigner. Il avait hérité du poste.

Le proviseur eut l'air intéressé. « Et combien de match avez-vous disputé ? »

A côté de lui, l'expression sur la face de cousinet-débilounet valait de l'or. Il allait lui piquer son poste. Quelle douce vengeance… « Trois, monsieur. Deux gagné et un ex-aequo. » Il sourit fièrement « Et nous avons gagné la coupe » s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

Champignard acquiesça. « Vous êtes nouveau dans l'équipe, je ne peux donc pas vous nommez d'emblée capitaine » Tout l'espoir de James s'envola en fumée à l'instant précis où Sirius se sentait soulagé d'un poids énorme. « Et comme je l'ai dit, monsieur Black, je ne peux décemment plus vous laisser occuper ce poste »

Remus fronça les sourcils, comprenant doucement mais sûrement où le directeur voulait en venir. Il était vraiment prêt à tout pour clouer le bec de Glavroch

« C'est la raison pour laquelle deux nouveaux postes viennent d'être créés. »

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard hargneux. Eux aussi, semblaient comprendre à présent.

« Black, Potter, vous êtes dès à présent co-capitaines de l'équipe de Quidditch de Rasp Hollow. Faites-nous gagner, je n'en demande pas plus »


	9. Malgré les reculs

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petit ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **Tout commence dans la petite ville sorcière de Rasp Hollow, où règnent en "maître"sur les autres adolescents un groupe de cinq garçons : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, et trois de leurs amis. A côté d'eux, étudie la discrète Lily Evans, Préfète et fan de musique non commerciale. Bien assez vite, on apprend que Lily a une relation secrète avec Remus. Les amis de la préfète sont partis, au début de l'année, étudier dans un collège privé à Londres. Il s'agit de Tania Samltine et Peter Pettigrow. Nous apprendrons ainsi qu'avant l'entrée dan sle cycle supérieur, Sirius, Remus, Tania, Peter et lily étaient amis- de plus, Sirius et Tania sont sortis ensemble un long moment.

Arrive alors James Potter, tout frais renvoyé de Poudlard pour une raison inconnue, il semble en même temps être charmant et très semble caché un grave secret, lié d'uen manière ou d'une autre avec ses relations avec les filles. Lily et lui se lient d'amitié (après quelques gentilles disputes) - une des raisons de ce lien est leur passion commune pour la musique. Sirius, qui héberge James chez lui, ne supporte pas le jeune homme - pas plus que Remus qui voit en lui une menace pour son couple.

Pour l'anniversaire de Lily, James décort un mur de l'école en Poudlard, puis, Champignard, le proviseur, nomment James et Sirius cocapitaines de l'aquipe de Quidditch. Pendant ce temps, la relation Evans-Lupin gagne en officialité. On apprend également que Remus est un loup-garou et Tania et Sirius se remettent ensemble, bien que pour des raisons étranges.

Enfin, Le père de Sirius, Orion Phines - Phin - Black, est le propriétaire du café à la mode 'le get out' et la mère de Lily, Eva, une cliente plus que fidèle. Les parents Black se sont séparés suite à une aventure de la mère de celui-ci avec le père de Peter.

_Où nous en sommes exactement_ : C'est le soir de l'anniversaire de Lily, James et elle vont à un concert ensemble car, puisqu'il s'agit d'un soir de pleine lune, Remus ne pouvait y aller.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore, gros bisous à tous! … donc, Merci à_**malilite , tchingtchong , Noriane , Chocolatine , Lexou , SinkShadow , Ocee , Love-pingo, Tantine Fongus , Miss Enola Addams, nono-chan230**__En espérant que la suite vous plaise autant à tou(te)s !_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 9**

**Quand les amitiés du passé se renouent, celles du présent doivent-elles disparaître ?**

_Peut-on être ami avec quelqu'un qui vous cache des choses ? Peut-on faire confiance à quelqu'un qui passe sa vie à protéger ses secrets ? Peut-on se fier à quelqu'un dont on ne cesse de vous dire qu'il faut en rester éloigné ? _

_Faut-il suivre son cœur ou sa raison ?_

_La réponse m'a toujours semblée évidente. Elle l'avait toujours été. J'étais sentimentale. Jusqu'à ce qu'un James Potter mystérieux m'oblige à me poser réellement ces questions. Jusqu'où étais-je prête à aller pour lui ? _

_Trop loin, évidemment. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus – enfin, maintenant, je comprends. _

« Et tu feras la vaisselle, Peter, ton père et moi rentrerons tard. »

« Vous n'êtes pas ma mère »

« Cesse ce genre effronté immédiatement jeune home. Tu feras ce que je dirai »

« Non. C'est l'anniversaire de Lily ce soir. Je rentre à peine de Londres. Je suis fatigué et je ne laisserai pas tomber ma meilleure amie. Votre vaisselle, vous pouvez vous la foutre là où je pense, madame Black »

« Ecoute-moi bien sale petit morveux. Tu vas frotter ces assiettes. Ensuite, tu monteras dans ta chambre et tu y resteras tant que je ne t'aurai pas donné l'autorisation d'en sortir. Je ne sais pas quel genre t'éducation tu as reçu, mais ça va changer. Immédiatement. »

Peter Pettigrow donna un coup dans sa valise qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de défaire, se dégagea de la poigne de Walburga Black qui l'avait saisi au bras et monta dans sa chambre. Pour se changer, et aller rejoindre les autres adolescents de son âge qui préparait une sauterie chez les Evans pour Lily. Cette femme n'avait pas d'ordre à lui donner.

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! » Cria-t-elle du bas des escaliers. Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, ce n'était pas très important, ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Et puis, il la voyait deux jours sur sept, quand il rentrait chez lui. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait réellement faire de sa vie un enfer.

« Je vous l'ai dit, madame Black » Répondit-il, d'un ton condescendant et moqueur. « Ma meilleure amie a seize ans aujourd'hui. Et ça, c'est plus important que toutes vos menaces »

Il rentra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Dans les moments comme celui-ci, il détestait son père d'avoir choisi une telle belle-mère. Parce que sous son toit, le proverbe, arrangé aux circonstances, 'Tel mère, tel fils', avait toute sa place. Elle était peut-être même pire que le gosse.

Et merlin savait pourtant que Sirius Black était un cas social irrécupérable.

Un bruit de serrure le fit sursauter. De l'autre côté de la porte, la femme de remplacement de son père lança « Tu es privé de sortie tant que tu ne changeras pas de comportement jeune homme » Et, comme pour prouver que la punition était sérieuse, elle ajouta un _collaporta_ au tour de clé.

Peter haussa à nouveau les épaules, dans le vide, échangea un regard avec son reflet et décida de se changer. Il était temps de se remuer un peu. Il prit le cadeau de Lily, enfila sa veste et observa son père et la mère Black s'éloigner en direction de la voiture. Il entendit son paternelle le défendre, d'une voix éteinte, « tu y vas un peu fort quand même »

Mais, tel maître qu'elle était, elle coupa court à la conversation. Ils s'éloignèrent, menés par le moteur ronflant de l'automobile. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que plus aucun bruit de circulation ne lui revenait, Peter réduit la boite pour Lily et la mit dans sa poche, ouvrit la fenêtre et observa la gouttière.

Immonde. Pris d'un léger geste de panique, il saisit le tuyau gris à pleines mains et le secoua, pour s'assurer qu'elle tenait encore suffisamment. Il ne tenait pas à mourir ce soir.

Heureusement pour lui, la tuyauterie semblait tenir bon. Se forçant à ne pas regarder en bas, il rangea sa baguette à côté du paquet cadeau et repéra, trois mètres plus loin sur la façade, une sorte d'échelle en corde de quelques centimètres de large, installée des années plus tôt par sa mère.

Avant que – peu importe. Même si le lierre magique n'avait jamais pris, c'était l'installation qui le sauverait ce soir. Il se concentra et bientôt, à la place de l'adolescent un peu rond se tenait un rat blanc, une longue queue rose et grise traînant derrière lui. L'animal escalada la monture de la fenêtre et se laissa tomber dans le matelas de feuilles qui remplissaient la gouttière.

Il courut à petit pas jusqu'à l'échelle à lierre qu'il dévala, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse, ses griffes s'accrochant dans la corde humide. En moins de cinq minutes, l'animal était dehors. il se dirigea vers la remise, au fond du jardin, dans laquelle il rentra grâce à une planche dégradée par un autre rongeur.

Il veilla à se placer au centre de la pièce et s'immobilisa, paraissant attendre que la magie opère. Quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon avait repris la place de l'animal. il soupira et tenta de forcer son cœur à reprendre un rythme normal – car descendre une façade lorsqu'on a le vertige était une action très courageuse, même pour un rat, et il reprit sa route.

Car ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire de Lily. Et rien, pas même Walburga Black, ne l'empêcherait de fêter ça.

* * *

« Je sais ce que tu avais dit – pas de sorties, mais c'est important. » James soupira et s'appuya contre la table de la petite cuisine « Si ce n'était pas le cas, j'y aurais été sans même te le demander »

Phin soupira. « de toute façon, vous irez, peut importe ce que je dis »

James sourit ; « Je n'aurais pas osé le dire de cette façon mais … »

« Ca finit à quelle heure ? »

« On peut être rentré pour, disons, dix heures et demi si on revient immédiatement »

Orion Phineas Black jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, qui indiquait un peu plus de six heures, et prit sa décision au moment où la porte d'entrée de l'appartement situé au-dessus du Get out sonnait.

James se précipita sur l'entrée – ce qui amusa l'adulte, plus habitué à un comportement d'ignorance totale de la part du jeune homme. Il semblait vraiment vouloir aller à ce concert. Ce que, par contre, il ne lui avouerait jamais, c'était que la mère de Lily avait tout prévu lorsqu'elle lui avait acheté ces places.

Un jeune homme blond et rondelet entra dans l'appartement, un paquet sous le bras. « Peter, Je te présente James Potter. James, voici Peter Pettigrow. » Fit-il les présentations.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent, puis, avec une quasi-simultanéité, déclarèrent : « Lily m'a parlé de toi »

« Tu ramènes Lily chez elle directement après » Finit par déclarer Orion, alors que les deux garçons se fixaient en chien de faïence. « Peter, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à terminer, tu peux aller m'attendre dans la chambre de Sirius »

Les deux garçons prirent le couloir, l'un pour récupérer sa veste, l'autre en traînant les pieds. « Je te préviens » Déclara le cousin des Black « Il est de mauvais poil ce soir »

Peter renifla d'un air désespéré. « Il est toujours de mauvais poil » Fit-il remarquer « Je déteste ce mec » Il reçut un drôle de regard. « Pardon, je suppose que toi et lui, vous vous adorez. Tout le monde adore Black de toute façon »

Et à James d'éclater de rire. Il prit Peter par les épaules. « Ah, je t'aime bien Pettigrow. Et t'en fais pas, avant que j'apprécie cousinet-débilounet, Lily ratera son année à l'école »

Peter, autrement surnommé Queudver des années auparavant par le dit cousinet, sourit à son tour « J'aime ce surnom » Confia-t-il « Alors, c'est toi qui te charge d'occuper Lily pendant qu'on prépare la fête ? »

James se figea. « Attends. Tu veux dire que c'était prévu ? » Il secoua la tête, désespéré « Quand je pense que je viens de me ridiculiser à demander la permission alors qu'ils avaient besoin que je l'emmène là-bas »

Il détestait se faire avoir. Et plus que tout, être utilisé par les adultes. « Bonne soirée » Le salua Pettigrow en rentrant dans la pièce alors que James disparaissait, manteau en main. Il jeta un regard circulaire. Cela avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette pièce. La venue de James Potter devait y être pour quelque chose.

« Fabuleux, manquait plus que toi » l'attaque le jeune Black quand il eut pénétré le lieu de tant de connivences. Jadis.

« Tu la fermes, je la ferme- et on sortira tous les deux vivants d'ici » Coupa l'autre garçon. Il se dirigea vers la collection de cd de Potter en ignorant l'autre, étalé sur son lit. L'impression étrange qu'il se trouvait l'étagère à disques de Lily le saisit. Il comprenait à présent ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'les mêmes goûts'.

« T'as de la terre sur les genoux. » Fit remarquer Sirius, sans prêter attention à l'ordre reçu. Il n'était pas du genre à se conformer aux règles, de toute façon.

« Ta mère a essayé de m'enfermer dans ma chambre »

Sirius sourit, puis, peu à peu, il éclata de rire. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que le jeune Black se reprenne. « Tu… tu vis avec ma mère ! » Se moqua-t-il.

Peter eut l'air inquiet. « C'est pas comme si ça faisait plus d'un mois que c'est le cas »

Sirius secoua la tête, apparemment en prise à une crise de fou rire. « Je veux dire … _ma mère_. Je croyais qu'elle serait moins sévère avec sa _nouvelle_ famille mais … » Peter grimaça. « Elle t'a déjà fait le truc de la vaisselle alors que tu n'as même pas participé au repas ? »

« Ouais » Avoua l'autre « Et le fait que je lui ai dit de la faire elle-même l'a _un peu_ énervée »

Sirius se calma. « J'aurais voulu avoir le cran de le faire »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard de connivence. Puis, lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils plaisantaient ensemble, leurs visages se détournèrent dans un silence tendu.

* * *

« Le noir ou le rouge ? » S'exclama Lily en rentrant comme une tornade dans la cuisine. Sa mère était plongée dans un catalogue de décoration, ses lunettes sur le nez et un crayon en main. « Maman ! Le noir ou le rouge ? »

Eva leva les yeux, observa les deux pulls « Le rouge » Déclara-t-elle, puis se replongea dans sa lecture. Lily secoua la tête, enfila le pull par-dessus sa blouse et s'observa dans le miroir de l'entrée. « T'es sûre ? »

« Ca fait un rappel de couleur avec la couture sur le bas du jeans » Assura la mère, alors qu'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. « Tu y vas avec Remus ?» Lily fit les gros yeux « Quoi ? Les rumeurs circulent vite »

Cela n'empêcha pas Lily de se sentir dépassée. Depuis la 'scène' de l'après-midi, la rumeur comme quoi la préfète et le capitaine de Flysqua sortaient ensemble s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. A une telle vitesse que c'en était effrayant. Même sa mère était au courant le jour même !

Elle observa à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir. Quelque chose clochait. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. « On vit dans une ville remplie de vieilles commères » Finit-elle par déclarer, agacé du regard amusé dans son dos.

Elle avait seize ans par Dieu ! (Dix-sept en fait depuis ce jour) Elle avait le droit de sortir avec des garçons sans un, devoir demander l'autorisation à sa mère et deux, avoir besoin de subir ce regard qui signifiait clairement 'Oh, elle est mignonne la petite fille, elle a un amoureux'.

« Vrai » Concilia la dite adulte qui refusait de voir sa fille grandir. « Mais Phin tient le bar officiel de ton lycée chérie, et je passe quasiment chaque heure de ma vie entre mon boulot et son resto »

Lily grimaça. « Et ton lit. Tu ne dors pas là il me semble » Pas _encore_ du moins, dû-t-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Eva se contenta de sourire en observant sa grande fille, puis, le sourire s'agrandit, plus dans le genre 'elle est trop craquante. « Les chaussures, Lils »

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent sur la surprise. Elle regarda à nouveau son reflet et son regard descendit sur le bas du jeans, d'où dépassait ses orteils et leur vernis pastel « Et merde » Murmura-t-elle en remontant les escaliers à toute allure, alors que sa mère riait « Il te fait vraiment perdre la tête ! »

Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge. Bientôt, le jeune homme viendrait chercher sa fille pour aller à ce concert. Elle se souvenait le jour où Lily avait appris que les Marit'as allait jouer pas loin de la ville. Elle avait même offert de payer la moitié des deux places que Lily avait voulu. Parce que ça tombait le jour de son anniversaire et que l'occasion de lui organiser une fête était parfaite.

On n'était pas majeure tous les jours n'est-ce pas ?

Dix autres minutes passèrent, avec Lily tournant en rond, en répétant inlassablement, « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? On n'y sera jamais à temps, peu pas compter sur lui » et Eva la rassurant du mieux qu'elle pouvait et priant – priant pour que personne n'ait la mauvaise idée de se présenter à l'avance pour les préparatifs.

« Lily! Occupe-toi, tu me donnes le tournis »

L'adolescente grimaça. Elle le savait. Elle savait que Potter ne pouvait pas être à l'heure. C'était un mec – un stupide mec avec aucune notion des distances du coin. Il fallait plus d'une demi-heure pour arriver sur les lieux du concert. Et ça commençait dans trois quarts d'heure. Elle allait le tuer.

Accessoirement, il faudrait qu'elle pense à passer son permis de transplanage, ça lui ferait gagner un temps fou dans ce genre de situation.

Elle finit par prendre un magazine de mode elle aussi, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était un de ses magazines à elle – elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi il n'était plus dans sa chambre, puis se rendit à la rubrique art et couture.

Elle prit sa baguette et, suivant les indications dans le livre, fit apparaître une grande fleur noire– disons, les contours tissés d'une fleur – sur son jeans. Elle créa un trou au niveau du cœur de la fleur, mais sur l'autre cuisse, et un autre en- dessous du genou.

La sonnette de l'entrée la fit sursauter.

Elle se précipita dans le salon, attrapa le pull noir, l'enfila, le retira, retira le rouge qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé, et ré-enfila le noir. Elle sauta dans ses chaussures – des sortes de baskets en toile très plate – attrapa sa veste, son sac – puis se rappela qu'ils allaient à un concert, et qu'une pochette serait plus pratique qu'un sac à main, et se mit à gravir les marches quatre à quatre.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit enfin, sa mère avait ouvert au pauvre jeune homme qui avait sonné trois fois déjà, et fixait Lily avec des yeux de reproche. Parce que, contrairement à ce que Eva avait cru, ce n'était pas Remus qui était venu la chercher.

« On devra discuter à ton retour » murmura-t-elle quand Lily la dépassa.

« C'est une sortie entre amis » se contenta-t-elle de répliquer. « Tu es en retard » Fut le bonsoir qu'elle adressa au garçon.

« J'ai une surprise » Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin

« Je crains le pire » Il sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon un petit sachet avec de la poudre blanchâtre. Il se foutait d'elle ou quoi ? « Potter ! C'est peut-être un bled paumé mais on connaît la poudre de cheminette ici »

« Cool » Se contenta-t-il de répondre en s'approchant de la cheminée. D'un coup de baguette, un feu ronflant avait pris place. Il mit la main dans le sachet et lança une poignée dans l'âtre. Les flammes devinrent vertes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lily s'approcha de lui par derrière, sa voix sonnant plus accusatrice qu'interrogative

« C'est bien d'avoir de la poudre » Expliqua-t-il « Mais c'est mieux de savoir s'en servir »

Les deux filles Evans retinrent un hoquet d'offense. « Potter ! Je ne sais pas à quoi t'ont nourrit tes parents, mais je n'ai pas de places VIP moi ! On ne peut prendre la cheminée »

James Potter rentra dans l'âtre, les flammes léchant ses vêtements et le faisant ressembler à une apparition. Il tendit la main en avant « Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Lily, je t'interdis de rentrer là dedans ! »

La jeune fille lança un regard à sa mère et observa la main de James. « On sera rentrer tôt »

Elle se raccrocha à cette main, s'y accrochant tant et si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas la destination, pas plus qu'elle ne vit les foyers défiler devant ses yeux. Elle détestait ce mode de transport. Puis, l'atterrissage ne fut pas trop brutal. Et pour cause, deux bras l'avaient attrapée et la maintenait bien debout- presque en suspension au dessus du sol.

Elle échangea un regard avec James puis se dégagea brutalement et sortit. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de salon. Il y avait une série de canapés en velours, à l'aspect bien entretenus bien que vieux. Plusieurs personnes s'y trouvaient, la plupart habillés comme s'ils sortaient tout juste d'un gala, et tous âgés d'une quarantaine d'années.

Dans le fond, elle repéra un nuage de fumée grise, et en dessous, un groupe de jeunes. Un groupe de ces jeunes qui semblent tout avoir eu, du bavoir haute couture à la gourmette en or véritable dès la naissance. Lily était persuadé qu'en passant devant eux, elle entendrait ce que les étrangers appelaient l'accent 'typique anglais'. Très hautain et guindé.

Le problème n'était pas tant la présence de tous ces gens – ils étaient de ceux à aller dans les loges spéciales, les balcons et autres endroits où la véritable atmosphère de la fête était insaisissable. La question que se posait Lily était 'Qu'est-ce que _je_ fais ici, au milieu de tous ces gens moi ?'

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son jeans, avec la fleur noir et les trous – tout ce qui faisait de ce jeans costumisé son jeans préféré, et sur son pull – son merveilleux pull noir en laine sorcière, chaud dans le froid et léger dans la chaleur. Il n'y avait pas mieux pour sortir. Mais elle se sentait si mal à l'aise, dans cette pièce, avec ces gens habillés si chiquement. Elle n'était pas à sa place.

James fit un pas hors de la cheminée, et l'entraîna avec lui. Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser une question- la seule question qu'elle avait en tête en fait : pourquoi l'avoir emmenée ici ?, quand un homme plutôt massif apparut devant eux. Il avait un costume trois pièces noir, son crâne était rasé et des lunettes teintées reposaient sur son nez. Un agent de la sécurité.

Lily se sentit frémir et le sang quitter son visage. La main de James dans son dos la rassurait un peu. Elle fit un pas vers lui, alors que l'homme demandait les tickets.

« Bob, comment vas-tu ? » S'exclama alors James Potter, avec un peu trop d'emphase au goût de Lily. Et il avait repris ce tic de langage, cette manière de parler typique des bourges. L'impression qu'elle ne le connaissait plus s'empara de Lily. Dans quoi s'était-elle engagée ?

« James Potter, ça alors ! » Répondit l'homme aux lunettes, un peu trop fort au goût de la jeune fille. Plusieurs personnes se turent dans un périmètre proche. Ils se mirent à observer la scène. Elle se sentit crisper – et elle avait la nette impression que tout le monde la dévisageait à présent. « On avait fini par te croire mort »

Le dit jeune homme haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que les nouvelles ont vite fait le tour de tout le monde ? » Questionna-t-il en pointant du menton le reste de l'assemblée. C'est là que la pire crainte de Lily se réalisa. James connaissait tous ces gens – il faisait partie de _ces_ gens.

Bob acquiesça solennellement. « Tes parents ont tout fait pour couvrir les rumeurs mais c'était dans les journaux – l'expulsion, le procès, le, le -»

« Et tu me crois coupable aussi ? » Coupa James, en jetant un coup d'œil paniqué à Lily. C'est là que la jeune fille comprit exactement de quoi ils parlaient. L'expulsion de Poudlard. Et comme à son habitude, il faisait tout pour qu'elle ne découvre pas de quoi il était question. Il n'avait pas peur ou mal de discuter de ça – il ne voulait juste pas le faire avec elle. Avec personne à Rasp Hollow en fait.

« Tes parents ont des arguments plutôt convaincants » Bon se tordit les mains, puis jeta un coup d'œil sur les billets d'entrée que Lily tenaient en main « Et heu… ils ont laissé des règles »

James grimaça. « Bob, tu me connais depuis que je suis né. Tu sais que je ne ferais une chose pareille. S'il te plaît – dis moi que tu me crois » Il soupira et se passa la main dans la nuque, évitant à tout prix le regard de son amie. « J'ai besoin que quelqu'un me croit »

« Je voudrais bien James » Soupira l'homme « si je ne te savais pas si habile à manipuler les autres, garçon, je – j'ai refusé d'y croire quand je l'ai appris, mais tes parents avaient l'air tellement convaincus »

« Ils se trompaient »

« Mais ce sont tes parents gamin. Si il y en a qui devraient croire en ton innocence dans cette affaire, c'est bien eux, non ? »

James secoua la tête ; il refusait de s'engager sur le chemin pentu de cette conversation. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Et pas devant Lily bon sang ! « On peut entrer ? »

« Si on te demande, j'étais occupé avec quelqu'un d'autre quand t'es arrivé » Répondit Bob vivement, en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Lily se demandaient à quoi servait ce mensonge – tout le monde les regardaient. Tout le monde les fixait. N'importe qui saurait dire qu'on les avait laissé rentrer.

Cependant, les deux ados s'avancèrent dans la salle et James l'emmena d'une démarche autoritaire vers une grande porte noire, en verre. Derrière celle-ci, on apercevait des lumières et des centaines de têtes – on était à côté de la scène.

« Mesdames, messieurs, nous vous demandons de rejoindre vos places ; le spectacle commencera dans vingt minutes » S'exclama alors une voix doucereuse sortie de nulle part. Lily observa quelques personnes se lever, mais la plupart ignorèrent simplement le message. _Typique des riches, ça_ ne put-elle se retenir de penser ironiquement.

James pressa le pas vers la porte, au moment où elle remarqua que les jeunes du fond avaient aussi entendu le message. Ils s'avançaient, vers eux. « Et merde » Dit James, alors qu'ils ne restaient qu'un mètre avant la sortie.

Un adolescent d'une petite vingtaine d'année s'écarta du groupe, une cigarette à la main, bien que Lily ne soit pas sûre que ce soit réellement du tabac. Il était plutôt grand et élancé, bien que des muscles apparaissent au bord de son tee-shirt conventionnel. Des yeux bleus, des cheveux paille et une assurance en lui-même à se casser les dents dessus.

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour parfaitement l'imaginer dans sa tenue blanche impeccable sur son cours de tennis privé avec trois profs à la botte. Caricatural, d'accord, mais vrai.

« Hey, Potter! » Cria le dit garçon, en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Lily se retourna à temps pour voir James faire l'exacte même chose. Prendre cet air cool et assuré, se passer la main dans les cheveux et sourire, comme s'il présentait une pub pour un dentifrice de seconde zone.

« Thompson » Grinça-t-il entre ses dents – et bien qu'il sourisse toujours. « Ca fait un bail »

L'autre rit, comme si cette simple phrase était follement amusante. « Un bail, ouais. J'dirais même, un virginie de distance » Et les autres derrière lui éclatèrent de rire. James ne perdit rien de sa contenance – à la grande surprise de Lily, puisqu'il était, d'après ce qu'elle comprenait, sujet aux moqueries du groupe « Il paraît que t'es devenu un homme, un vrai depuis la dernière fois »

James fit un pas dans sa direction, une aura de puissance émanant de lui. A cet instant, même Lily le trouvait immensément impressionnant. L'autre fit un pas en arrière, et son sourire fana.

« Tu as quelque chose de précis à me dire, Thompson, ou je peux aller retrouver mes copains truands ? On avait l'intention de violer une ou deux vierges ce soir » Lily, qui se sentait de moins en moins à sa place, dut se retenir violement de ne pas reprendre James. Il se comportait tellement abjectement – et ces mots, dans sa bouche. Elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer comme ça. Même lorsqu'elle pensait à ce qu'il était avant d'arriver dans leur petite ville, jamais elle n'aurait pensé ça de lui. « T'as sœur est pas dans le coin par hasard ?- Oh mais c'est vrai, elle ne fait plus partie de cette catégorie là »

Et ça se passa en un instant. Thompson fonça sur James et le colla au mur, maintenant son adversaire en plaquant ses mains sur son torse et ses épaules. James semblait pourtant ne rien avoir perdu de son contrôle. Lily jeta un regard au reste du groupe – il devait y avoir au moins quatre ou cinq autres garçons, prêts à aller porter renfort à l'agresseur. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa sa baguette, dans la poche de son jeans. _Juste au cas où,_ se dit-elle.

« Potter ! Regarde-moi ! Elles sont où tes couilles mec, elles sont où pour s'en prendre à des - »

« Tu veux les voir peut-être ? » Hurla à son tour James, en abattant son genou dans le ventre de Thompson, puis, profitant de l'avantage, collant à son tour le garçon sur le mur « Tu veux les voir ? » Répéta-t-il, le visage déformer de fureur, en secouant l'autre par sa veste. Lily sortit un peu sa baguette de sa poche. _Juste au cas où_.

Il fallait s'y attendre. Deux autres garçons, dont un plus baraqué que James, et l'autre, comme lui, le saisirent dans le dos et l'éloignèrent de Thompson, en brandissant leurs poings. Lily sentit sa gorge se nouer. James atterrit durement sur le sol – il toussa puis se releva et fit face aux autres – mais il était encerclé.

L'un des garçons – un grand brun à la peau basanée – asséna un coup de poing à l'arrière de la tête de James. Lily sortit sa baguette de sa poche. James était con. Il avait provoqué tout le groupe, alors qu'il était tout seul. Il les avait insulté. Il avait insulté la sœur de celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Mais ce garçon l'avait tapé par derrière – il l'avait pris en traite. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Lily ne supportait pas, c'était bien ça. L'attaque par derrière. Et puis, James était son ami. C'était suffisant pour le défendre.

« Lâchez le ! » Cria-t-elle, en s'approchant d'un pas. Le blond, qui tenait James par le tee-shirt, obéit, et se retourna vers elle. Elle déglutit. _Génial, c'est quoi la suite du plan, Lily ?_

« hé Potter, regarde, ta copine veut te défendre » Se moqua-t-il en observant le petit corps de Lily, et la main qu'elle avait plongé dans la poche arrière de son jeans. C'était une attitude étrange.

« Dis Potter » Reprit Thompson, un sourire presque sadique apparaissant sur ses lèvres, « Elle sait pourquoi tu t'es fait viré, ta copine ? »

Un éclair d'angoisse passa par les yeux chocolat de James. Et Lily le vit. Très clairement. Elle ne l'avait pas vu avoir peur de toute la soirée, même encerclé par cinq garçons. Mais l'idée qu'elle apprenne quelque chose sur son passé semblait le terroriser.

Elle comprit aussi très clairement ce qu'il fit par la suite. Dire n'importe quoi dans le but d'attirer l'attention de Thompson, tant qu'il oublie de révéler cette information. Même quelque chose d'aussi bas et horrible qu'il le fit.

« Et toi, Larry » Cracha-t-il « Tu sais qu'elle bruit elle fait ta sœur, quand on la baise ? »

Le poing du frère en fureur lui déboîta la mâchoire. Les autres garçons levèrent le poing aussi. Lily sortit sa baguette. « Attention » Essaya de crier une des filles qui jusque là, avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire, mais Lily avait nettement articulé son « Expelliarmus » avant elle.

La puissance du sort fut fulgurante, c'était comme si un mini- ouragan s'était levé et avait envoyé les garçons cinq mètres plus loin, tous en même temps, sans leur laisser le temps de réagir. Une des filles en face d'elle sortit sa baguette à son tour, mais James attrapa la main de Lily et se précipita sur la porte.

Ils coururent à travers tout et tout le monde. Ils traversèrent la scène sous les cris du régisseur qui réglait les derniers détails, ils traversèrent un couloirs aux murs blancs, renversèrent un homme avec une longue chevelure brune à la hippie, prirent à droite, à gauche, puis encore un dédale de couloirs. Lily s'y serait perdue même avec une carte et une boussole. Mais James la tirait, et il semblait savoir où aller, alors elle suivait, elle courait et elle regardait derrière elle, mais les bruits de pas qui les avaient suivi au début s'étaient évanouis.

James s'arrêta brusquement, ouvrit une porte, et la tira. Ils se remirent à courir, à en perdre haleine, tournèrent encore sur la gauche, descendirent des escaliers à toute allure puis se retrouvèrent face à un des gardes de sécurité qui leur ouvrit une porte – comme s'il était courant que deux jeunes à bout de souffle sollicite la sortie.

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, où l'air nocturne les piqua à vif, rendus sensibles par leur essoufflement. Lily s'appuya contre un mur et rangea sa baguette qu'elle avait toujours en main. Elle ne voulait pas penser. Pas maintenant. Tout ça, c'était trop.

James était abject. C'était un monstre. Un sale petit morveux grossier. Elle le détestait. Elle détestait tout du James Potter qu'elle avait vu ce soir. Tout de ce garçon-là, de ce garçon qu'il avait été, qu'il était sans doute toujours. Tout de ses cachotteries, de ses secrets. Qu'avait-il pu faire de si horrible, quand il était à Poudlard ? Pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas ?

Rien ne pouvait excuser un tel comportement. Elle avait beau l'aimer très fort – ça faisait deux mois maintenant qu'il était là – et elle s'était attachée à lui, vraiment beaucoup. C'était son ami, presque son meilleur ami. Celui avec qui elle écoutait de la musique à n'en plus finir. Celui avec qui elle discutait art. Celui avec qui elle riait et s'amusait comme avec personne. Il était son James, son petit sauveur. Son petit miracle. Celui qui avait transformer sa vie monotone et ennuyeuse en quelque chose d'agréable et de mille fois plus vivable.

Mais ce qu'il avait fait ce soir – ce qu'il avait dit, cette manière de se comporter… Rien n'excusait ça. Pas même le meilleur magistrat au monde n'enlèverait ces mots de sa bouche. Pas même le meilleur magicien ne lui ferait oublier l'effroi qu'elle avait ressenti quand il disait ces choses. _Aller violer quelques vierges_. _Les bruits que ta sœur fait quand on la baise_. Mais quel genre de garçon était-il ?

Certainement pas un de ses amis.

Quelques minutes après leur sortie à l'air frais, il releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche. Mais elle fut plus rapide.

« Tais-toi » Elle s'éloigna, quand il voulut poser la main sur son épaule. « Et ne me touche pas ! » Elle fit demi-tour, se passa la main dans les cheveux, expira lentement. « Tu me dégoûtes » fut la seule manière qu'elle trouva d'exprimer tout ce qui bouillait en elle. « Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai aidé »

« Lily, attends »

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna et lui tendit un des billets d'entrée. « Tiens. Amuse toi bien. Baise, viole et tape qui tu veux. Je rentrerai en bus. » Puis, elle se fondit dans la foule, sans entendre les cris derrière elle.

Elle le détestait. Il était un horrible garçon. Et elle l'aimait. Il était son ami.

Il ne restait plus grand monde à la caisse. Elle donna son entrée et se vit imposer un cachet à l'encre noir sur le poignet. Puis, elle fonça à l'intérieur. C'était son anniversaire ce soir. Elle avait le droit d'en profiter. James Potter ou pas.

La salle était un bar agrandi pour l'occasion. La scène misérable – petite et démontable. Les murs étaient recouverts d'affiches de différents groupes de rock moldus et sorciers et, là où la peinture apparaissait, elle était jaunâtre et effritée. Il régnait une odeur rance de tabac et de sueur.

Lily leva la tête. Au-dessus, il y avait une sorte de plafond bleu, transparent, donnant l'impression d'être liquide et en suspension. C'était un plafond magique. Au dessus, c'était les balcons. Eux n'avaient pas droit aux odeurs, aux bruits, aux cris. Il fallait que tout soit parfait.

Mais Lily n'avait cure de cela. Elle aimait l'endroit. Il y avait cette sorte d'électricité dans l'air, l'anticipation avant que la musique ne commence, les fans qui se rencontrent, le bruit des voix. Et puis, l'excitation, les rires, certains chantaient, d'autres hurlaient déjà. C'était une ambiance. Une ambiance qu'on ne pouvait pas saisir de l'autre côté du plafond aux riches.

Lily se dirigea vers le bar, où elle se prit, sans une once de remord, un vodka fruit des bois, puis un élixir maison, qu'elles but tout deux cul sec. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la salle, quelque chose lui semblait déjà différent. Sa tête tournait légèrement, parce qu'elle avait bu trop vite, le son était un peu assourdi, une douce chaleur émanait de l'intérieur de son corps. Et puis, tout allait bien.

Elle était clame. Elle se sentait bien. Elle allait pouvoir profiter à fond de sa soirée. Et ne plus penser à James Potter.

* * *

Il l'avait retrouvée à l'entracte. Ou plutôt, il avait retrouvé le courage de l'aborder à l'entracte.

Ce qui c'était passé ce soir était sans explication. Il ne lui devait rien, non ? Même si elle était Lily, même si elle était celle qui était là depuis son arrivée à Rasp Hollow, il ne lui avait jamais rien promis. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander de tout expliquer. Il avait le droit d'avoir des secrets.

Mais, il avait beau se résonner, rien n'y faisait, jamais. Il se sentait coupable. Pas de ce qu'il avait fait, ou dit ce soir, car tout avait été mérité bien avant qu'il connaisse même l'existence de Lily – et c'était une chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Non, il se sentait coupable d'avoir obligé Lily à voir et entendre ça.

Elle ne méritait pas ça – elle ne méritait pas de voir qu'elle s'était trompée sur lui. Elle ne méritait pas de comprendre ce soir – et en plus ce soir, le jour de son anniversaire – que tous ceux qui lui disait qu'elle devrait se tenir loin de lui, pour sa propre sécurité, avaient raison.

Que ce soit sa mère ou Sirius ou Remus qui le lui répète, elle avait toujours pris sa défense, elle l'avait toujours protégé – protégé leur amitié en tout cas. Lily était là pour lui. tOujours et en tous cas. Même ce soir, alors qu'il aurait mille fois mérité de se faire, pour parler poliment, éclater la gueule, elle l'avait sauvé.

Parce qu'elle était Lily et qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Et lui, pour la remercier, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il se comportait odieusement, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait dans sa vie entière. Et il lui cachait des choses. Il avait pleins de secrets pour elle, et elle, elle lui faisait confiance, malgré tout.

Et elle n'avait pas mérité de voir, comme ça, ce soir, qu'elle avait peut-être eu tort.

James n'était pas un monstre. Il le savait. Et il n'était pas vulgaire, ni grossier et encore moins insultant. Il était un peu provocateur parfois, quand il s'ennuyait principalement, et bagarreur – mais seulement quand c'était mérité.

Celui qu'il avait été ce soir n'était pas James Potter – il voulait dire le vrai James Potter. Celui qu'il avait été jusqu'à son renvoi de Poudlard. Non, le James de ce soir était rancunier et il avait besoin de se venger. Il avait besoin de blesser – que ce soit physiquement ou oralement – ces sales petits fils de – pas la peine d'être grossier.

Avant, il faisait partie de ce groupe. Et il en avait presque honte. Sa mise au banc avait commencé plus tôt que ses problèmes – au moment où il avait brisé le cœur de Thompson (la sœur). Puis, quand _l'événement_ avait eu lieu au château, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Comme si jamais un fois auparavant, ces garçons et ces filles n'avaient été ses amis.

Et Larry Thompson avait fait pire. Autant lui et James s'étaient bien entendu par le passé, autant le fait que le blond vienne témoigner contre lui à son propre procès le mettait en rage. Il avait eu besoin de le blesser – oralement ou physiquement – et avait dit des choses horribles, il s'en rendait compte, tiré du passé et de sa _mésaventure_. Et ça, ça rendait ses menaces encore plus véritables.

Il avait juste oublié que Lily était à côté de lui. Que Lily avait tout vu et tout entendu. Mais que Lily n'avait aucune idée de la gravité de la situation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé pour combler les silences – et en particulier sur son expulsion – mais certainement pas quelque chose d'aussi horrible que la vérité.

Et Lily ne connaissait que le Rasp-James, le James gentil. Le James conciliant. Le James qui ne se moquait plus de n'importe qui. Celui qui ne rabaissait plus les autres. Celui qui avait perdu sa légendaire confiance en lui, au profit d'une existence normale dans un bled paumé au milieu de nulle part.

Le James que connaissait Lily était le résultat de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées. Et si des gens comme Phin n'avait pas été là, pour croire en lui et en son innocence, il serait sans doute dans un asile d'aliénés aujourd'hui. James avait besoin d'être entouré- et tout le monde l'avait abandonné.

Ou pire. Si ses parents n'avaient pas eu besoin d'un descendant direct en état de reprendre l'entreprise familiale pour ne pas perdre leurs actions à la dernière crise, il serait certainement en train de croupir à Azkaban, pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

S'il avait un jour eu confiance en la justice magique, ce n'était certainement plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Mais Lily ne pourrait pas comprendre ça. Lily était innocente et naïve. Lily avait foi dans les institutions. Lily croyait en la bonne foi des gens. Elle ne pourrait pas comprendre. Pas encore du moins. Et même si elle acceptait de le croire, quand il lui dirait la vérité, rien, jamais, ne serait pareil entre eux. Il y aurait toujours cette ombre, cette question, cette angoisse : disait-il vrai ou pas ? Il y avait des jours où James lui même doutait de lui.

Il la vit se diriger vers l'extérieur de la salle, alors que la première partie prenait fin. Et il la suivit. Il devait s'expliquer. Trouver quelque chose à dire. Un garçon s'approcha d'elle et lui proposa un verre qu'elle déclina. Ce n'était pas le premier. James ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux pendant toute la durée du concert.

Mais Lily savait se défendre. Elle disait non d'une voix assurée, et n'hésitait jamais à gifler ceux qui était trop injurieux envers sa morale. Elle acceptait parfois des verres de la part d'inconnus, mais ne prêtait plus attention à eux après. C'était une bonne technique pour économiser de l'argent, s'était-il dit. Et il avait vérifié que jamais, après ces boissons, Lily semble plus blanche, perdue ailleurs. Il avait vérifié qu'aucun des dits gars ne l'emmènent à l'écart. Et il avait surveillé qu'aucun n'essaye de la faire boire.

Et maintenant, c'était à lui d'entrer en scène.

« Tu es très belle. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire tantôt, mais le noir te va bien »

Elle se retourna, et un sourire, très léger, très vaporeux, apparu sur ses lèvres. « C'est d'ailleurs la dernière fois que j'en porte, j'en ai marre d'être accostée tout le temps »

Lui aussi sourit. « Rien n'empêchera ça Lily, quand on est magnifique… »

Elle plissa les yeux, et se rapprocha d'un pas de lui, pour tapoter son torse du doigt. « Si tu crois que me faire des compliments va tout pardonner ! »

Elle planait. C'est là que James comprit. Elle n'était pas ivre. Elle marchait encore plus ou moins droit, et ses idées étaient encore cohérentes. Mais elle était joyeuse. Elle semblait décidée à tout pour s'amuser. Et franchement, l'idée de ne pas devoir d'explications ce soir plaisait à James. Il aurait le temps d'inventer un mensonge convenable.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, prêt à ajouter quelque chose, quand un cri à mi-chemin entre surpris et outré, retentit derrière lui. « James ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il gémit « J'ai la poisse, c'est pas possible » Et Lily éclata de rire.

Un couple, une quarantaine d'année, vint à leur rencontre. La femme avait des cheveux noirs, très long, retenus en une queue par une pince dorée. Elle portait une robe de soirée élégante, qui mettait sa silhouette fine en valeur. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun surprenant – presque envoûtant, pour tout le monde. L'homme, lui, avait des cheveux plus clairs, châtain foncé peut-être. Il était grand et large, bien que pas gros pour un sou. Il portait une veste de costume. Mais, en dessous, il n'y avait qu'un jeans et un tee-shirt blanc. C'était étonnant, surtout pour quelqu'un de son âge. Et de sa classe, à voir son maintien.

James souffla. Et la femme parla d'une voix hautaine et guindée, de cet accès appelé 'typique anglais' à l'étranger, de cette façon que Lily détestait tant « quelques semaines passées dans la cambrousse t'ont-elles déjà retirer toutes tes bonnes manières, jeune homme ? »

James renifla – exprès, c'était très visible. Il ne fit aucun effort pour se tenir droit, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, et un masque arrogant n'apparut pas sur son visage. Lily observa silencieusement la scène. « Mère, Père, ce serait trop que de me dire heureux de vous voir »

Lily éclata de rire. Ces gens étaient ses parents. Elle trouvait cela follement excitant. D'accord, l'alcool y était pour un peu – mais très peu. Elle pourrait peut-être, enfin, apprendre la vérité sur James Potter, sans que celui-ci se montre réellement grossier – car c'était ses parents. Et puis, la manière dont il avait répondu : en mâchant ses mots, avec l'accent écossais et à la vitesse d'un américain type, était fabuleuse de moquerie.

« Tu les appelles Père et Mère ? » Questionna-t-elle en se reprenant un peu, car elle s'était aperçue que les trois personnes la fixaient d'un air étonné. « je croyais que ça ne se faisait plus depuis un siècle ! »

Un sourire éclot sur les lèvres du garçon, bien vite reprit par une tape sur l'arrière du crâne. « Arrête de te moquer de nous, jeune homme »

« Bien, bien » Râla-t-il, avant de faire les présentations officielles.

« Lily, voici mes parents. Papa, Maman, voici Lily, une amie »


	10. Et les amis qui s'en mêlent

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petit ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** C'est l'anniversaire de Lily, James l'emmène au concert des Marit'as mais, voulant bien se faire voir, il emmène Lily via la cheminée VIP et rencontre de vieilles connaissances avec qui il se dispute à propos de son expulsion de Poudlard. Lily est choquée qu'il fasse partie de ces snobinards et de la façon dont il se comporte. Ils tombessur les POtter, les parents de James, pendant qu'à Rasp Hollow, la mère de Lily lui prépare une fête surprise et que Sirius et Peter partagent un léger moment de connivence.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore, gros bisous à tous! … donc, Merci à**Chocolatine Ennilla lili LilsDrue lily forever loudee malilite Miss Enola Addams nono-chan230 Noriane Ocee Plumiere solene Sunshiine tchingtchong **_En espérant que la suite vous plaise autant à tou(te)s !_

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Quand l'idiot n'est pas celui qui parle sans réfléchir mais celui qui réfléchit sans parler.**

_Quoi, de l'amour ou de l'amitié, est le plus nécessaire à vivre et à trouver le bonheur ? _

_Sacrifieriez -vous plus volontiers votre meilleure amie à l'homme que vous aimez, ou l'homme que vous aimez à votre meilleure amie ? C'est une question à laquelle je n'eus jamais à répondre, heureusement pour moi. _

_Cela se posait plus en terme de 'Sacrifieriez -vous l'amour d'un garçon qui vous aime sincèrement et en qui vous pouvez avoir une confiance aveugle pour l'amour d'un garçon que vous aimez de tout votre soûl mais qui se révélera par la suite indigne de cet amour ?'_

_J'ai toujours eu tendance à prendre des mauvaises décisions, et James Potter ne s'est jamais montré du meilleur soutien lorsque le tourment me rendait folle. Evidemment, lui ne pensait pas à la place des autres, il avait déjà assez à penser avec lui-même. _

« Lily, voici mes parents. Papa, Maman, voici Lily, une amie »

Madame Potter fronça les sourcils, dévisagea la jeune fille de haut en bas et soupira. Son mari sortit les mains des poches arrière de son jeans, avec, entre celles-ci, un portefeuille moldu. Il en sortit un billet, le tendit à Lily qui le fixa un instant, abasourdie. Elle faisait pitié à ce point là ?

« Allez vous acheter à boire, fillette, nous avons à discuter avec notre fils »

« Je croisque j'ai assez bu pour toute la nuit » Grommela-t-elle en empochant tout de même le billet. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut James qui semblait au bord du désespoir (Et toc, pensa-t-elle, si tu crois que je vais partir) et, d'un autre côté, Fred – un garçon qui lui avait payé un verre plus tôt avant qu'elle ne se mette à l'ignorer – la regarder d'un air dégoûté. Il pensait que cela était injuste car lui, quand il avait proposé à Lily de la payer, elle l'avait giflé.

Elle croisa les bras, et observa les adultes. La mère semblait profondément ennuyée de se retrouver à côté de son fils, qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas vu depuis des mois. Le père, par contre, semblait moins résigné. Il y eut une minute de silence, au cours de laquelle Lily ne dit rien de plus que les Potter, se contentant d'observer ces froides retrouvailles. Elle pensait, et ça peu importe quelle éducation avait été celle de ces gens, que revoir son enfant devrait être plus émotionnel qu'un simple billet pour une inconnue et un soupir résigné.

Elle profita du silence tendu pour puiser dans ses souvenirs et finalement arriver à la conclusion que James n'avait jamais parlé de ses parents. Quand Lily posait des questions sur eux, il restait vague – comme si il faisait référence à un souvenir lointain. Elle avait fini par arrêter de chercher à en savoir plus quand il s'était mis à l'interroger sur son père. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de lui et donc comprenait que James n'ait peut-être pas envie de parler d'eux. Pourtant, au contraire de ce qu'elle avait cru, ils n'avaient l'air ni mort, ni disparu – ni même fous à lier…

Finalement, et ce fut ça qui lui fit relever les yeux, madame Potter retint un cri outré. Et pour cause à ce cri retenu, monsieur Potter avait fini par passer outre le regard de sa femme et s'était jeté sur son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras. Cela fit sourire Lily – alors, même les riches avaient des sentiments – puis elle croisa le regard de la mère de James et se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait l'air sur le point d'exploser.

« William ! » Le reprit-elle « Lâche-le ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu fasses ça… Tu sembles oublier dans quelles conditions -»

« Blablabla » La coupa son mari, semblant se moquer allégrement d'elle et sans retenue. « On s'en fout, Lony. Tu n'es pas contente de revoir ton fils ? »

James se détacha du paternel et leva un regard vers sa mère – un regard qui surprit Lily. Un regard de petit garçon paniqué à l'idée de se faire gronder puis, dans la seconde suivante, alors que madame Potter ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement vers lui, celui d'un enfant de cinq ans à qui on vient de promettre un fabuleux cadeau pour noël. La femme fit un pas en avant, et cette lueur s'intensifia- elle donnait l'impression à Lily que si jamais sa mère l'embrassait, James en pleurerait de joie.

Elle le gifla, faisant tourner sa tête sous l'impact. « Je t'apprendrai à nous parler comme ça, moi ! » Le menaça-t-elle « tu as eu de la chance que Phin t'accepte ici, après ce que tu as dit la dernière fois ! »

Monsieur Potter avait détourné le regard, comme gêné de la situation, et Lily était révulsée. Tout ce que semblait attendre le jeune homme, c'était un geste, un simple geste de tendresse de sa mère. L'espoir qu'elle avait vu naître dans ses yeux à l'approche de madame Potter était touchant – elle avait eu envie d'avoir espoir avec lui. Et elle l'avait giflé. Lily l'avait presque ressenti aussi clairement que si c'était elle qu'on avait frappée.

Les poings de James se serrèrent, et elle le vit détourner la tête, le temps de ravaler ses larmes. C'était injuste pour lui – mais quel genre de mère était-ce là ? « Et comment t'es-tu fait ce bleu ? » Demanda encore la femme, en saisissant le menton de James pour l'observer de profil. Lui semblait faire preuve d'une plus grande maturité que Lily ne lui en avait jamais connu. Il incarnait la parfaite maîtrise de soi.

« Un cognard » Répondit la jeune rousse, en intervenant dans la conversation. Il lui semblait que la situation tait assez difficile que pour ne pas en rajouter. Ses parents n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que James s'était battu, bien que cela restait à l'esprit de Lily. Elle n'avait pas encore pardonné ce détail au jeune homme, bien qu'elle le défendit devant « maman-mégère ».

« Laisse-le tranquille tu veux » l'enquit son mari au même moment, avant de tourner la tête vers Lily et de lui sourire. Il semblait lui aussi contre l'attitude de sa femme envers son fils, mais sans avoir la réelle force de s'interposer.

« Un cognard ? » Répéta madame 'Lony' Potter « Parce que tu joues au Quidditch, maintenant ? »

Un rire amer échappa de la gorge de James quand il enleva la main de sa mère de son menton. « tu es incroyable tu sais ça ? » Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et envoya un drôle de regard à la femme, comme si elle lui inspirait le pire des dégoûts « Non seulement tu te permets de me juger et de ne jamais croire ce que je te dis, mais en plus, tu n'écoute même pas ce que je te dis ! »

« C'est faux ! » Se défendit-elle d'une petite voix sévère et pressée – elle n'avait pas besoin de monter le ton pour impressionner. « Je me suis toujours fait du souci pour toi »

« La preuve, tu ne savais même pas que j'avais été pris dans l'équipe en deuxième année ! Ca fait presque six ans – mais tu as oublié, c'est ça ? Oh, et puis, c'est pas comme si j'avais été élu capitaine en sixième et qu'en j'en avais parlé dans mes lettres et pendant les vacances, hein ? »Lui lança-t-il, ayant apparemment besoin de renverser un peu de sa rancœur sur elle. « Mais bien sûr j'oublie, tu n'étais pas beaucoup à la maison, pendant les vacances. Ce n'est pas comme si ton fils que tu n'as pas vu depuis dix mois revenait de l'école en été… »

« James, ça suffit » Coupa monsieur Potter d'une voix sévère « ne recommence pas avec ça »

« De toute façon, je peux dire ce qu'elle veut, elle ne s'en rend même pas compte » Soupira-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux avant de faire demi-tour, et de s'enfoncer dans la foule. Lily jeta un regard dégoûté à la mère 'maman-mégère' Potter et voulut le suivre, mais le père de James fut plus rapide et poursuivit le fiston.

« Comment a-t-il que vous vous appeliez ? » Demanda la femme, en lissant son tailleur haute couture, une fois que son mari eut disparu.

L'intention de Lily était de disparaître dans cette foule à son tour, mais la politesse la força à répondre. « Lily Evans »

« Vous travaillez pour moi ? » Questionna l'adulte, en la surprenant « Je vérifie toujours personnellement les dossiers des mineurs travaillant pour moi » s'expliqua-t-elle

« Je travaille dans un de vos fast-foods » répondit froidement Lily, en essayant de ne pas lui accorder un regard. En réalité, elle était très impressionnée. Il devait y avoir une cinquantaine de restaurants comme celui de Rasp Hollow, et pourtant, elle se souvenait de son nom. Mais Lily savait aussi qu'en tant que mineur, elle avait eu d'énormes difficultés à se faire engager. Peut-être que le nombre était si peu élevé qu'elle avait le temps de s'intéresser à leurs dossiers ? Elle ferait mieux de s'intéresser à son propre fils, ne put-elle s'empêcher de songer en faisant demi-tour.

« Faite attention à vous » Elle se retourna. Madame 'Lony' Potter fixait un point vague dans le vide, ce qui lui retirait de sa fierté, avant de fixer Lily directement dans les yeux « Faites attention. James n'est pas aussi gentil qu'il en a l'air »

Lily renifla. « Je me demande qui de vous ou moi est la plus en mesure de dire de quoi James est capable »

Elle s'en alla, sans prêter attention à ce que la mère disait sur Poudlard et le passé peu glorieux de James. Elle avait pris sa décision, peut-être même avant de rencontrer les parents. Elle ne voulait pas pardonner à James sans savoir ce qui c'était passé à la fin de Poudlard, et avec les Thompson ce soir. Mais c'était à James de le lui dire.

C'était à James de lui faire confiance et de lui raconter son passé – et peu importe ce qu'il contenait de peu honorable. Lily savait qu'il avait changé, alors ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Mais la confiance était importante, et les mensonges, même par omission, n'est pas une chose qu'elle acceptait.

A l'intérieur, les cris lui indiquèrent que le concert reprenait. Elle laissa l'adulte et refit route vers la salle. Elle ne croisa plus James de la soirée et, une fois le concert fini dans les cris et la bonne humeur, elle grimpa dans le bus pour regagner son chez-soi. Elle avait encore la tête pleine des percussions et des cris, de l'ambiance et de la joie qu'elle ressentait à voir un groupe sur scène ; ses oreilles pulsaient encore au rythme de la voix du chanteur, un véritable ténor du rock, et son cœur battait la mesure de la batterie.

Plus une goutte d'alcool n'avait été ingurgitée durant cette seconde partie, elle pourrait ainsi rentrer chez elle et se présenter devant sa mère sans encombre, en donnant la parfaite impression qu'elle avait totalement été maître d'elle-même toute la soirée.

Elle s'inquiéta peut-être trois minutes pour James, qui ne savait pas quel bus il devait prendre, ni à quelle heure était la dernière correspondance. Puis, elle oublia ; il saurait se débrouiller. La soirée était terminée et, même si il ne serait pas plus de onze heures lorsqu'elle rentrerait chez elle, elle irait se mettre au lit ; elle savourerait jusqu'au bout.

* * *

« J'ai confiance en toi, fiston »

C'était la dernière chose que lui avait dit William Potter en le laissant à l'entrée de la salle de concert, avant d'aller rejoindre sa femme, Mélonie Potter, qui l'attendait dans la tribune supérieure.

James savait qu'il y avait une chance, même infime, qu'il croise ses parents. Ils promotionnaient le concert. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas une chose qu'il avait envisagée après être passé prendre Lily. Il ignorait ce détail- il ignorait que ce serait Bob qui l'accueillerait à la cheminée – il ignorait qu'il croiserait Thompson et ses chiens de garde.

Mais revoir sa mère, malgré toutes les préparations mentales qu'il aurait pu faire, était physiquement difficile. Malgré les années, il avait encore du mal à imaginer que c'était cette femme qui l'avait mis au monde. Des nounous s'étaient occupées de lui jusqu'à ses onze ans, avant que Poudlard, puis plus tard Phin, ne l'accueille. Son père avait été présent, bien sûr, mais à la manière d'un père seulement. Mais sa mère ne s'était pas contentée de ne pas être sa mère – elle avait aussi empêché qu'il se crée une mère de substitution : la nounou qui s'occupait de lui changeait toutes les années – et rien n'avait pu empêcher cela, pas même les pleurs de l'enfant.

Mais quand James lui avait reproché cela – après s'être fait virer, avant de déménager – elle ne s'était défendue ni n'avait accepté les remarques. Elle avait juste remarquer qu'elle s'était faite arnaquer : son fils n'avait pas été élevé si bien que cela.

Son père, de son côté, travaillait mais était là pour lui, quand il le fallait. Après poudlard, James s'était aperçu qu'il n'arrivai pas à le tenir pour coupable mais que sa mère avait une telle influence sur lui que jamais il ne pourrait le tenir pour innocent. C'était ce qui avait provoqué qu'à présent, il détestait son père presque autant que sa mère. Même s'il l'aimait, il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il tenait à sa femme.

« J'ai confiance en toi ».

Depuis 'l'incident' de Poudlard, personne ne lui avait dit ces mots-là

* * *

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Le cœur de Lily fit un bon dans sa poitrine au moment où elle franchit le seuil. La lumière l'aveugla d'abord, mais elle distingua ensuite des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes – elle ignorait que sa maison pouvait contenir tant de monde.

Le salon avait été décorée, il y avait un buffet – boissons et aliments riches en matière grasse – et une table entière replie de cadeaux.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

* * *

Il avait trouvé une fille – Georgie ou Georgia – qui venait de Rasp Hollow. Elle l'avait raccompagnée sur sa moto, un peu avant que le concert ne prenne fin. Elle l'avait emmené boire un verre dans le seul bar de la petite ville accessible aux moins de 17 ans (elle-même en avait seize, comme lui) et l'avait dragué ; il l'avait écouté déballer sa vie d'une oreille distraite en se demandant comment Lily allait rentrer. Il l'avait raccompagnée chez elle, elle avait essayé de l'embrasser- il l'avait remercié mais devait y aller.

Il s'était appuyé contre un arbre dans le jardin des Evans et avait observé Lily traverser la pelouse en s'étirant, ouvrir la porte et éclater en sanglots de joie quand elle avait aperçu la foule. Il s'était vaguement demandé si il devait entrer ou pas.

Son regard avait été attiré par la pleine lune – il avait eu une pensée pour Josh qui maintenant passait ses nuits avec deux et non plus trois animagi non- déclarés dans la cabane hurlante. C'était une autre chose qui lui manquait.

Il retourna chez lui récupérer le collier qu'il avait emballé préalablement – une babiole mais très stylée – et s'était décidé à aller déposer le paquet chez Lily. En coup de vent.

* * *

La fête battait son plein. Les gens semblaient vraiment s'amuser – et c'est bien ce qui rendait Lily heureuse. Il n'imaginait pas que tant de gens se soient déplacés pour elle. En fait, elle savait bien que beaucoup s'étaient déplacés parce qu'il y avait une fête et que c'était une manière comme une autre de passer son vendredi soir, mais il n'empêchait que, pour une fois, elle se sentait très entourée.

Ca faisait presque trente minutes que les festivités avaient été entamées (avec son entrée) mais elle ne s'était pas encore approchée des cadeaux… En réalité, ça lui faisait un peu peur, ce que ces gens avaient pu lui apporter. Pour la plupart, ils avaient été amis ou des connaissances proches de l'ancienne Lily Evans- celle qui avait encore un père. Et quand elle avait changé de personnalité (c'était bien ce qui c'était passé), tout ce beau monde avait abandonné les relations qu'ils entretenaient avec la rousse.

Elle avait peur de savoir si ces cadeaux seraient dirigés au souvenir qu'il gardait de l'ancienne Lily ou bien elle, qu'ils connaissaient si peu.

Il fallait tout de même qu'elle reconnaisse une chose hilarante : elle avait entendu plusieurs personnes discuter de la musique qui passait et tous semblaient l'apprécier. Or la mère de Lily n'avait fait que passer sa collection de cd à elle – ces mêmes cd que la plupart des jeunes de Rasp Hollow dénigraient pour la simple raison qu'ils ne passaient pas à la radio.

« Joyeux annif, Lil ! » S'écria une voix aiguë à sa droite en lui sautant dessus – c'était Tania qui portait une robe d'été bleu foncé et avait remonté ses cheveux en chignon. Elle semblait juste sortir d'un concours de beauté.

A ses côtés, il y avait Sirius et Peter qui s'exclamèrent « Joyeux anniversaire, Lily » en un parfait ensemble, avant de s'envoyer un regard meurtrier. Ils se détestaient au point de détester parler en même temps.

Sirius tenait deux paquets à bout de bras – le sien et celui de sa petite amie – et Peter en avait un gros posé devant ses pieds. Ceux-là, se dit Lily, ne risquent pas de s'adresser à la mauvaise copie de moi-même.

Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre sur des poufs disposés dans le jardin (Mais comment je n'ai pas vu ça en rentrant ?, se demandait sans cesse Lily). Elle découvrit ainsi la panoplie complète des « aventures de Willy Jones » en version originale de la part de sa meilleure amie. C'était ces livres que Lily et elle lisaient sans arrêt quand elles étaient enfants et Lily, plus que tout autre, leur accordait une valeur sentimentale particulière.

« J'aurais préféré avoir l'édition originale parce que je vois pas ce que tu vas faire avec ces bouquins en espagnol mais j'ai pas trouvé » Déclara la jeune fille.

« J'avais l'intention de mettre à l'espagnol » Répondit Lily. Elle déballa le cadeau de Sirius- mais elle savait d'avance ce que c'était rien qu'à voir la forme du paquet.

Une batte de Quidditch taille enfant qui était remplie de coups- signe qu'elle avait été utilisée longtemps – et un souaffle rempli de signatures.

« Je sais » Commença Sirius, le visage tout rouge- il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des cadeaux avec une telle signification sentimentale « Je sais que ça t'embête de ne plus avoir le droit de jouer parce que l'équipe du Lycée n'est pas mixte mais bon, si t'as envie de taper quelques balles, je suis là, okay ? »

« Merci ! » S'écria Lily en le serrant dans ses bras, les larmes à peine contenues dans ses yeux. « Ces noms… »

« Toute l'équipe des juniors a signé- il ne manque que toi. T'imagine même pas à quel point j'ai dû être persuasif pour que mon père me laisse t'offrir mon ancienne batte mais je suis gardien maintenant, j'en ai vraiment plus besoin »

« merci » répéta Lily. Peter se racla la gorge et montra son cadeau du menton.

« Je sais qu'on s'était promis de s'offrir des souvenirs comme cadeaux pour nos majorités » Dit-il alors que Lily déchirait le papier « Mais je ne peux pas expliquer notre amitié par un seul souvenir Lily, c'est une part entière de ma vie »

Un énorme nounours – une peluche qui lui arrivait à la taille – la regardait à présent de ses yeux brillant au milieu des déchets de papier « C'est un ours du souvenir » S'expliqua Peter sous les rires moqueurs de Sirius « Tu peux ranger tous les objets que tu veux dans son ventre et personne ne sera capable de les en sortir avant ta mort – à part toi »

Pour la démonstration, il prit le bras de Lily et fit entrer sa main dans le nounours, à travers son pelage. « Il ne brûle pas et inviolable, tu vois ? Protection assurée. C'est aussi un excellant endroit où cacher ton journal intime » continua le jeune homme à la manière d'un vendeur convaincu. « Et tu peux mettre deux souvenirs filaments dans chacun de ses yeux »

« Des souvenirs filaments ? » Renifla Lily en retirant sa main des entrailles de la peluche

« Comme dans une pensine – c'est le même liquide dans ses yeux. Et tu peux aussi plonger dedans ou emmener quelqu'un avec toi »

« C'est génial Peter, je sais pas comment te remercier » Confia Lily après s'être également précipitée sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Commence par ne pas l'étouffer » Plaisanta Sirius. Tania était assise à côté de lui, sa tête dans son épaule, et lui mit une tape à l'arrière du crâne « Okay Pettigrow, c'était un beau cadeau » Finit-il par avouer à la manière d'un condamné qu'on force aux aveux. « Remus est vraiment désolé de pas avoir pu venir »

« J'aimais mieux qu'il ne soit pas là » Répliqua Lily d'un ton pince-sans-rire. « Tu imagines un loup-garou lancé au milieu de toutes ces personnes ? » Demanda-t-elle, après s'être régalée du visage choqué de Sirius qui, d'une manière très adulte, lui tira la langue.

« Sans déconner » reprit quand même le meilleur ami de l'absent « T'aurais vu sa tête quand il s'est rendu compte quand tombait la pleine lune ce mois-ci. Il avait peur que tu lui en veuilles.»

« Il a la meilleure excuse du monde » Répliqua Lily, le visage rayonnant toujours.

« Ouais mais » Insista quand même Sirius « il avait déjà peur de comment tu réagirais – je veux dire, il voulait profiter de cette soirée pour annoncer à tout le monde que vous étiez ensemble, mais bon c'est pas grave pui- »

« TU QUOI ? » Cria Peter d'un ton aigu avec un air paniqué au visage. « Il voulait dire quoi ? » répéta-t-il vers le fils de sa presque belle-mère.

Mais Lily ne prêta pas attention aux explications scabreuses que Tania donna à Peter – elle se sentait bien trop honteuse pour ça. Elle avait crié sur Remus parce qu'elle croyait qu'il l'avait embrassée au milieu de la cour uniquement par jalousie et pas par envie de dire la vérité sur leur liaison aux autres. Et maintenant, elle apprenait qu'il avait toujours eu l'intention de dire la vérité aujourd'hui ? Que c'était prévu ? Elle n'était qu'une idiote !

Le teint de Peter était à présent cadavérique. « Il suffit que je parte à Londres pendant quelques mois » Murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche « Pour que ces deux crétins de Black et Lupin se fassent mes meilleures amies. Toutes les deux. »

« Je me faisais ta meilleure amie bien avant ton changement d'école » Déclara Sirius. Il aimait s'amuser des états d'âme de Peter. Tania lui remit une tape et, en contre partie, il la chatouilla – juste sous les côtes, là où il la savait si sensible.

Evidemment, leurs petits jeux les conduirent à se retrouver étalés dans l'herbe, l'un sur l'autre, et à s'embrasser. C'était si agréable de ne plus devoir se cacher.

Peter donna l'impression qu'il allait vomir et regarda Lily « Ne me dit pas que tu fais ça avec Lupin ? »

Lily elle regardait ses amis avec envie (bon, d'accord, un peu de dégoût aussi, c'est pas si évident de voir sa meilleure amie être embrassée comme ça) mais ne rajouta rien. Il leur avait fallu du temps pour se trouver. Et ils s'aimaient ça crevait tellement les yeux.

Etait-elle comme ça avec Remus ? Abattue quand il devait partir, heureuse quand il était là, cherchant à profiter du bonheur du simple fait d'être ensemble ? Elle n'avait jamais senti la spontanéité d'un baiser – comme Tania et Sirius venaient d'en faire une si belle démonstration – elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression, à un moment de sa vie, que c'était juste le bon moment pour embrasser un garçon. Elle n'avait jamais eu _besoin_ d'embrasser quelqu'un.

Bien sûr, elle avait déjà désiré le faire. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle n'était pas comme les deux adolescents, qui à présent roulaient comme des gamins, ils faisaient des tonneaux dans l'herbe te s'embrassaient et en riaient. Ils étaient enfermés dans leur propre monde, dans leur passion, dans leur amour.

Elle, elle se sentait toujours un peu gauche quand elle devait embrasser un garçon, elle avait toujours l'impression de mal s'y prendre. Et bien qu'elle trouvait cala agréable, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à plein de choses en même temps, à ne pas se fondre dans le plaisir du moment présent, dans la passion, comme le faisait ses deux amis si facilement.

Elle se rassurait comme elle pouvait – Remus était son deuxième petit ami. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une question de temps, d'expérience ? Après tout, Tania comme Sirius étaient de ce genre qui n'est jamais célibataire. Mais elle se mentait, car elle savait que même tout au début, quand ils avaient quatorze ans, et que, pour tous les deux, c'était leur première relation, ils étaient déjà comme ça. Dès la première semaine.

Lily soupira. Petre leur lança un Aquamenti puisque ses cris ne les avaient pas séparé. Si c'était ça l'amour, alors, que faisait-elle avec Remus ? Elle devait l'aimer, pour sûr, ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, et elle se sentait bien avec lui. Elle ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui. C'était bien cela, l'amour, non ?

Et le fait que son cœur n'accélère pas quand il la frôlait (comme Tania disait souvent) ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, non ? Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé se marier avec lui ou être toujours avec lui dans des années qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, non ?

« Hou hou ; La terre appelle Lily » Sa mère la sortit de ses pensées. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait fait léviter les cadeaux jusqu'à elle, et que les invités étaient autour, près à s'exclamer, l'un après l'autre, qui était le propriétaire du paquet.

Dans l'ensemble, elle était très satisfaite. D'ailleurs, il ne lui serait pas venue à l'esprit de ne pas aimer un cadeau, ça partait d'une bonne intention, non ? Du moins, c'était le prix d'entrée de la soirée. Elle reçut tout de même trois ou quatre cd pour lesquels elle dut prendre sur elle pour se réjouir. « Fiz Biz et Crues-et-chaudes ? Génial ! » Il fallut que Sirius embrasse Tania pour éviter qu'elle ne se moque d'elle- Lily mentait très mal.

« Ah, celui-là, c'est le mien! » Haley Clarckson – une des deux jumelles, peut-être était-ce Kaley en fait – S'approcha de Lily. « Il faut que tu ouvres celui de Haley juste après » C'était donc bien Kaley « Et celui de Kelly. On a fait un truc en commun. »

Lily sourit autant qu'elle pouvait et évita soigneusement de rencontrer le regard des trois filles. Surtout, ces trois filles-là. Tania s'approcha et les dévisagea silencieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? » Finit-elle par cracher. Seule la musique qui venait de l'intérieur continuait à faire du bruit. Plus personne ne parlait, tout le monde observait. D'un côté, Lily et ses trois cadeaux, elle semblait redouter de les ouvrir, de l'autre les trois filles et au milieu, Tania et sa fureur.

Quelqu'un cria. « va y'avoir de la baston ! »

James était derrière l'arbre, à quelques mètres seulement de la scène. Il venait d'arriver quand il avait entendu quelqu'un crier à propos de se battre. Il était donc resté caché. De ce côté, il n'y avait presque personne, aussi voyait-il parfaitement les cinq filles.

D'abord Lily, entourée de toutes sortes d'objets, assise sur un pouf. Elle avait l'air inquiète de la suite des évènements. Puis, Tania, les poings sur les hanches, ses boucles brunes retombant en un florilège sur ses épaules. Elle semblait très en colère.

Puis, trois filles. Une blonde et deux brune. Les brunes se ressemblaient à s'y méprendre. Elles étaient très belles, James s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Mais elles avaient l'attitude de filles qui savent qui sont belles et en jouent. La blonde se défendait pas mal, mais au contraire des sœurs qui possédaient une beauté naturelle, elle était beaucoup plus maquillée et sa jupe vraiment courte.

« Ohoh » Dit la blonde en regardant Tania. « Regardez ça les filles, en voilà une qui est jalouse qu'on lui ait piqué son copain pendant qu'elle était en train d'étudier avec ce pattapouf… Oups, pardon, je voulais dire, Pettigrow ! »

« Je t'interdis de m'insulter! » Cria Peter, en se rapprochant du groupe. Il prit Tania par le bras « Viens » Mais la fille se dégagea.

« Je serais aussi ridicule que vous si je m'abaissais à être jalouse des, quoi, deux, trois jours que vous avez passé avec lui. » Elle désigna Black, qui semblait gêné, du menton « Comment osez-vous venir à l'anniversaire de Lily après la dernière fois ? »

James se frotta les mains…. Ainsi, il y avait des petits secrets à Rasp Hollow aussi ? La blonde semblait vouloir répondre vertement mais une des brunes, celle qui avait l'air la plus responsable, la coupa. « On est désolée. » Commença-t-elle « Je le suis et Kaley et Kelly aussi, Lily. On aurait voulu que ça se passe autrement »

« Autrement ? » Grogna Tania « Vous parlez du jour où vous avez décidé que vous ne pouviez plus la fréquenter parce que son vernis n'était pas de la bonne couleur ou bien du jour où vous avez placardé sa tête dans toute la ville pour la ridiculiser ? »

« Tania ! » Gronda Lily. « J'avais mes torts aussi dans cette histoire »

« Mais elles t'ont abandonné juste à cause de -»

« Je sais. » Le ton de Lily était froid, plus froid que James ne l'avait jamais entendu. Il aimait l'idée d'être caché en ce moment. Il semblait que la magie rayonnait par la peau de la rousse. « Mais c'était il y a un an. Nous avons toutes grandi. Nous ne sommes peut-être plus amies amis ce n'est pas une raison pour se détester. »

Il lui fallut beaucoup – mais alors là vraiment beaucoup – de contrôle pour ne pas laisser sortir une exclamation de surprise. Lily amie avec Tania était déjà étrange. Mais Lily amie avec ces trois filles… James avait l'impression de ne plus la reconnaître.

Elle se mit à déballer les paquets. C'était une tenue de serveuse. « Merci » Dit Lily aux filles, et c'était sincère.

Et les trois filles insistèrent pour que Lily l'essaye, ce qu'elle fit. James profita de son absence pour déposer son cadeau et partir. C'est alors qu'il repéra Sirius et Tania qui s'embrassaient dans un coin, puis son 'cousinet-débilounet' préféré dire qu'il devait rejoindre un certain Lunard. Et proposer à Pettigrow- alors qu'ils se détestaient – de venir avec lui. Encore plus étrange, le garçon un peu grassouillet accepta.

James sourit. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite alors il les suivit. C'était une chose sur laquelle il pouvait enquêter. Il adorait filer les gens. Dommage que son père lui ait confisqué sa cape d'invisibilité…

* * *

Il ne restait plus qu'un cadeau. Tania alla le chercher. Tout le monde, après s'être extasier sur les nouveaux habits de Lily, était retourné à l'intérieur pour danser ou boire. Elle avait vraiment été étonnée de voir Halley, Kaley et Kelly ici. Et encore plus étonnée de s'apercevoir que la tenue qu'elles avaient choisie était un astucieux mélange entre ses goûts et leurs goûts. Elles faisaient des efforts et Lily s'en était rendue compte.

« C'est de ton copain de Poudlard » Tania lui lança une petite boîte, puis une deuxième. « En fait, non. Tes deux copains de Poudlard »

« Tania » Soupira Lily. Elle regarda les paquets. Il y en avait un de James Potter – elle l'avait aperçu qui quittait le jardin juste après Sirius et Peter et était heureuse qu'il ne soit pas venu lui parler, elle n'était pas d'humeur. Le deuxième était de son voisin avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié depuis quatre ans. Mais uniquement pendant les vacances parce qu'il avait eu la chance d'aller à Poudlard. « Je t'ai dit que Potter n'était plus… »

« Ouvre » Ordonna son amie.

James lui avait offert un collier, superbe. C'était la preuve ultime qu'il connaissait parfaitement ses goûts. Son voisin au physique ingrat lui avait envoyé la reproduction d'un tableau qu'il y avait dans un des couloirs. Un tableau qui représentait le château de Poudlard.

« Comment a-t-il osé… » Ragea Lily.

Tania prit la reproduction et, ça ne manqua pas, éclata de rire. « On dirait… on dirait… »

« La peinture de James » Termina Lily dans un grincement de dents. « Sale petit menteur ! Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait dessinée lui-même ! »

Tania continuait de rire. « Je t'aiderai à crier sur lui, si tu veux » proposa-t-elle.

« Merci ». Elle souffla de désespoir. Y avait-il une seule chose de vrai dans ce que Potter racontait ? « Je vais aller écrire à Severus. Pour le remercier. »

« Tu crois qu'ils se connaissaient ? » Demanda la brune en pointant du doigt les deux cadeaux. « Ils ont le même âge et étaient à Poudlard tous les deux »

« Manquerait plus qu'ils soient amis » Geint-elle.

« Rogue est à serpent machin, non ? Et Potter était au truc du lion » Réfléchit Tania. « A mon avis, Poudlard est tellement grand que les élèves des différentes maison ne se fréquentent pas »

« J'espère » Soupira Lily.


	11. Et se démêlent,

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petit ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** C'est la fête surprise de l'anniversaire de Lily. On apprend que celle-ci était populaire et amie avec les jumelles Clarckson et une certaine Kelly l'année précédente, avant que la vie de Lily change brutalement et qu'elle ne soit plus assez populaire pour ses copines. Lily reçoit de Severus une reproduction d'un tableau de Poudlard - celui que James a peint sur le mur du Lycée en prétendant en être l'auteur. Peter apprend que Remus et Lily sortent ensemble et Lily apprend que Remus n'a pas révélé qu'ils étaient ensemble par jalousie mais qu'il avait prévu de le faire le soir de son anniversaire. James suit Peter et Sirius à la rencontre d'un certain Lunard...

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore, gros bisous à tous! … donc, Merci à**cc Chocolatine Ennilla Lexou lili lily forever malilite Miss Enola Addams nono-chan230 Noriane Ocee Pathy33 Picadilly Plumiere Sunshiine tchingtchong **_En espérant que la suite vous plaise autant à tou(te)s !_

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 11**

**Dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu être amis**

« On nous suit »

« T'es parano vieux. Ça fait quatre fois que tu le dis, qu'on s'arrête et qu'on fouille le coin sans rien trouver »

« Je le sens » S'exclama Peter en jetant un regard derrière lui « Quelqu'un est là »

Sirius soupira en continuant à avancer. Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit « Si t'es fatigué de marcher, on peut faire une pause » proposa-t-il. L'autre garçon prit la mouche et accéléra le pas sans plus regarder derrière. Sirius avait toujours été d'un tact hors du commun.

Si Lily ne lui avait pas demandé qu'il renoue un peu avec Lupin, jamais Peter ne serait venu. La simple idée de sa meilleure amie avec le joueur de Flysqua était à peine tolérable. Déjà, quand il s'agissait de Tania avec Sirius, il avait du mal, mais bon, Tania était Tania, elle sortait avec tout et n'importe quoi. Mais Lily, elle avait eu quoi… deux, trois copains ? Et choisir Lupin, alors qu'une jolie fille comme elle aurait pu sortir avec n'importe qui d'autre ! Il suffisait de voir la tête qu'avaient fait les garçons présents à l'anniversaire quand elle avait passé sa tenue de serveuse. C'est comme s'ils la voyaient pour la première fois !

Il y eut à nouveau un bruit de feuilles écrasées mais il s'empêcha de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Renouer avec Lupin était une chose, Remus avait toujours été un peu plus correct que Black, de toute façon. Mais recommencer à faire ami-ami avec Sirius Black était hors de portée. Depuis le temps qu'ils ne se fréquentaient plus, le jeune homme avait pris la grosse tête et était devenu prétentieux à la limite de l'impolitesse.

Et puis, aussi mauvaise mère qu'elle soit, madame Black serait bien trop contente que son fils et son futur beau-fils soient amis pour que Peter laisse une chose pareille se produire. Elle était la belle-mère type : tyrannique et égoïste, à l'image de son aîné. Notez que Peter aurait encore moins préféré de devoir supporter Regulus. Il craignait déjà les vacances, quand le cadet Black allait passer une semaine sur deux, chez sa mère. C'est à dire, chez lui au seul moment de l'année où lui aussi y serait.

« Ca fait longtemps que t'es plus venu » S'exclama soudain Sirius « Tu sais encore comment te transformer ? »

Peter renifla. « J'ai bossé assez dur que pour jamais l'oublier »

L'idée de devenir animagus pour aider Remus lors de ses transformations leur état venue à lui et Sirius quand ils venaient tout juste d'entrer au Lycée et qu'ils étaient encore amis. Leurs séances pour apprendre à se transformer étaient resté les occasions au cours desquelles il continuait de fréquenter Sirius et Remus, malgré qu'ils prenaient la grosse tête, pendant les quatre années suivantes. Fin de quatrième, ils étaient finalement parvenu à se métamorphoser et accompagner Lunard les nuits de pleine lune. Au milieu de la cinquième, l'inimité entre les garçons était devenue telle que Peter avait espacé de plus en plus les pleines lunes auxquelles il assistait jusqu'à ne plus venir du tout cette année, maintenant qu'il habitait à LOndres. En effet, la lune attendait rarement le week-end pour se lever...

A la base, Tania – à l'époque Sirius et elle étaient encore ensembles – avait essayé de se transformer aussi mais elle n'y était jamais parvenue. Elle n'avait jamais daigné travailler autant que les garçons pour la simple raison que Tania détestait étudier, même pour aider un ami. Sans Lily, elle n'aurait sans doute réussi aucune de ses années et Peter se demandait comment allait se passer celle-ci, sans Lily pour la coacher.

« Hé Pettigrow ! » L'interpella une fois de plus Sirius. Le jeune homme soupira, Black n'avait pas changé d'un poil : Incapable d'être silencieux ! « Tu veilles sur elle d'accord ? Faudrait pas qu'elle soit renvoyée si près de la fin de l'année »

Peter se figea et regarda Sirius avancer dans la rue à peine éclairée, les mains dans les poches. Il avait mal entendu, non ? Est-ce que le grand et populaire Sirius Black venait de lui demander à lui de veiller sur sa petite amie ? Pire que ça… Serait-il amoureux d'elle au point de réellement se soucier pour elle et uniquement pour elle ? il savait que Sirius et Tania avaient toujours eu une relation privilégiée mais pour lui, le capitaine de Quidditch était un adolescent orgueilleux et égoïste, qui ne se souciait pas des autres.

Il était enfermé dans son propre système et ne se souciait pas des autres, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Pourtant, certains jours, comme aujourd'hui, il doutait. Peut-être n'avait-il pas si mauvais fond en fin de compte ?

« On y est » Fut tout ce que Peter parvint à répondre à la demande.

* * *

C'est une drôle de chose que de suivre deux personnes dans une rue déserte. Ça fait accélérer le rythme du cœur et mettre les sens en alerte. A tout prix, ne pas être surpris est le mot d'ordre élémentaire.

Finalement, après que Pettigrow soit passé à un pouce de le voir plusieurs fois, les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent devant la rivière où James et Lily avaient scellé leur amitié la première fois. Cela semblait tellement loin.

Sirius sortit sa baguette et du bout de celle-ci toucha le sommet d'un rocher accosté à la berge de la rive droite. L'effet fut immédiat. C'était comme si le cours de l'eau avait ralenti. Comme si le monde aquatique s'était mis en mode lent. Le clapotis de l'eau, le bruit de l'écoulement, tout était tamisé. Puis, le bout de la baguette toucha l'eau et un poisson rouge, qui était en fait de couleur argentée, sauta hors de l'eau et tournoya dans les airs en réalisant une cabriole. Un poisson normal était incapable de réaliser ça- sauter à plusieurs mètres de haut et faire des pirouettes.

Aussitôt que le poisson retomba dans l'eau, James eut l'impression de se retrouver plongé en plein cœur de l'Égypte antique. Les eaux s'ouvrirent, laissant un passage qui allait de la rive au lit de celle-ci, sans se mouiller. C'était plutôt impressionnant d'ailleurs. Comme si deux murs entièrement transparents s'étaient levés pour créer un barrage au cœur de la rivière.

On entendait même le grondement de l'eau allant frapper ces murs invisibles, et le courant faisant pression contre ceux-ci. On en devinait même les grincements.

« Vite » s'exclama Pettigrow en s'engageant dans le couleur d'eau qu'ils venaient de créer. « J'ai pas envie d'être submergé ce soir. »

Sirius secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. « Poule mouillée »

« Il fait _froid_ » se contenta de répondre l'autre.

Toujours caché derrière son buisson, James les observa s'avancer jusqu'au milieu du lit de la rivière puis disparaître dans les tréfonds de la Terre, comme si il y avait eu un monte-charge naturel au niveau de la butte rocheuse sur laquelle ils s'étaient immobilisés. Okay, un descends- charge conviendrait mieux. N'empêche que ces deux garçons même pas majeurs avaient réussi à ouvrir un passage dans l'eau _et_ la terre et à disparaître dans le néant, laissant James seul face aux eaux toujours ouvertes…

Il n'était plus à Poudlard. Et il n'était plus un baroudeur. Et son instinct lui disait de lever les yeux sur le ciel et de _voir_ la pleine lune. Il y avait beaucoup de chances pour qu'un horrible monstre se cache là-dessous. Peut-être était-ce même un plan de son cousin fait exprès pour le ridiculiser. Mais Pettigrow n'aimait pas Sirius, non ? Ca ne tenait pas la route. Et puis, un loup-garou ? A Rasp Hollow ? Les probabilités que ce que ces deux garçons avaient fabriqué là-dessous soit en rapport avec la pleine lune étaient ridicules. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'auraient bien pu faire ces deux idiots face à un loup-garou ?

James sortit de son buisson et s'avança vers les eaux écartées.

Il n'était peut-être plus à Poudlard. Il n'était peut-être plus un baroudeur. Il risquait sûrement plus qu'une retenue. Mais il n'en restait pas moins James Potter. Un gryffondor tête brûlé que le danger avait toujours excité.

Il descendit la berge. C'est au moment où ses pieds touchèrent la substance vaseuse qui tapissait la rivière que la suite de l'histoire moldue lui revint en tête. Après que l'homme ait ouvert les eaux avec son bâton pour que 'son peuple' traverse, les romains- non, les égyptiens se reprit James, toujours immobile un pied dans la vase, donc les Egyptiens veulent les suivre et ne noient dans les eaux.

Et en l'occurrence, c'était James l'égyptien. Très prudemment, il posa un deuxième pied dans ce qui aurait dû être de l'eau. Il ne se passa rien. Il détacha doucement ses mains de la berge- il s'était accroché à des roseaux et de l'herbe pour ne pas se noyer, au cas où… une main, puis l'autre. Il ne se passa toujours rien. Rassuré, il fit un pas de plus, puis un autre. Au cœur du lit rocailleux, glissant de vase, il y avait un rocher propre. Tout gris, tout lisse, sans algue ni mousse. Il ne semblait même pas humide.

James leva son pied, et, quand celui-ci fut à un centimètre au dessus du 'rocher descends charge', le ciel gronda. James fit un bond en arrière, le cœur battant la chamade. Autour de lui, l'eau était toujours retenue par les murs invisibles, grondant autant que le coup de tonnerre l'ayant fait sursauter.

Il souffla, reprenant un rythme cardiaque normal, et se rapprocher du roc spécial. A nouveau, il leva le pied et le positionna au dessus du rocher. Il y avait tout à parier que quelque chose allait se produire. James avait toujours eu un instinct infaillible pour ce genre de choses. A nouveau, à quelques centimètres du contact, le tonnerre gronda. James leva les yeux au ciel et le foudroya du regard. Et comme si le ciel avait été animé d'un orgueil blessé, il lui répondit par un éclair qui un court instant illumina le ciel.

James sursauta à nouveau… des choses bizarres se passaient ce soir. Son pied gauche glissa sur la moquette de vase et pour reprendre l'équilibre, il appuya son pied droit sur le rocher parfait.

Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé. Et d'ailleurs, Pettigrow non plus ne s'était pas trompé, l'eau était _très_ froide.

* * *

« Pétunia ? »

Lily était en train de rire. En face d'elle, Matt Farrell racontait la manière dont Michelle l'avait plaqué la semaine précédente. Elle avait trouvé la liste que les garçons, il y a de ça plus de deux mois, avaient faite. Celle qui classait les filles selon leur coefficient de beauté extérieure. Michelle était peut-être blonde et naïve, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Et elle n'appréciait pas vraiment le fait d'avoir été traitée comme ça.

Elle l'avait plaqué. Et même si peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, Matt avait été blessé par cette rupture (après trois mois, il tenait quand même à elle !) Mais rien n'empêchait le fait que le beau et grand Matt Farrell, star de Quidditch et ami de l'incontournable Sirius Black, s'était fait plaqué.

Et c'était une chose horriblement rigolote. Surtout quand c'était ce même garçon abattu qui racontait l'histoire avec un peu trop d'alcool dans le sang. Mais le bon moment avait été interrompu par la sonnette de l'entrée. Lily avait été ouvrir et sa sœur était apparue.

« Bonjour, Lily » Répondit Pétunia d'un air détaché. Elle lui tendit un petit paquet en carton, emballé de papier rouge. « Joyeux anniversaire »

« Mer… merci » Murmura Lily, encore trop surprise que pour penser correctement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa grande sœur. C'était un choc qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir.

Son cœur ne survivrait pas ce soir. D'abord la bagarre de James puis avec James, la fête surprise, les Clarckson et Kelly qui venaient et maintenant… Pétunia ? Peut-être était-ce juste un complot pour accélérer sa mort ?

« Je peux rentrer ou tu vas me faire patienter là encore longtemps ? » S'exclama sèchement la blonde en jetant des petits regards à l'intérieur de la maison d'un air hautain.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr » Dit précipitamment Lily en s'écartant pour lui laisser la place de passer. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, c'est tout »

Pétunia haussa les épaules. « Il fallait que je t'annonce quelque chose » S'excusa-t-elle. « Je me suis rappelée sur le chemin que c'était ton anniversaire, d'où » elle désigna le paquet que Lily tenait toujours entre ses mains « enfin, ça te fait combien, seize ou dix-sept ? »

Lily sentit la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge se contracter. Si elle ne mourrait pas d'un arrêt cardiaque, ce serait d'un cœur brisé. « Dix-sept Pétunia » Murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres en ravalant les larmes naturelles qui auraient voulu couler. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être sentimentale !

« J'avais oublié » Répondit Pétunia dans un haussement d'épaules, semblant ne rien regretter, ne même pas être gênée de cet 'oubli'. En effet, le moment n'était pas au sentimentalisme, se dit Lily, mais à la colère. Mais sa grande sœur risquait de prendre comme un compliment qu'elle s'énerve, car cela voudrait dire que ce qu'elle faisait et disait avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Et même si Pétunia resterait à jamais importante aux yeux de Lily, il n'y avait pas besoin qu'elle le sache.

« Je n'escomptais pas que tu t'en souviennes » Répliqua Lily d'un ton dégagé en affrontant le regard surpris de l'autre jeune fille « après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais ma sœur »

« En effet, ce n'est pas le cas »

Il était difficile de déterminer si le plus dur était d'entendre les mots ou de voir l'air convaincu de la dite sœur quand elle les prononçait. « Comment oses… » Lily soupira. Elle ne flancherait pas. Elles ne se disputeraient pas ce soir. Lily était capable de contrôler sa colère. Après tout, ça faisait plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait pas vu son aînée. « Je suis contente que tu sois là »

« Je te l'ai dit » Reprit la blonde en enlevant son élégant manteau. « j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Peu m'importe que tu sois majeure aujourd'hui ou pas »

« Et peu m'importe la raison de ta venue. Tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Pétunia plissa les yeux, soupçonnant sa sœur de préparer un mauvais coup. Ce n'était pas Lily-esque une telle réaction ! « C'est tout ? Je te dis que je ne suis pas venue pour toi, que je ne te considère plus comme ma sœur, que j'ai oublié ton âge, et tu ne cries pas ? Tu restes calme… Tu souris ? Tu n'es pas Lily. Elle a toujours été incapable de se contrôler. »

Lily continua à sourire. C'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Pétunia l'attaquait personnellement, là où elle la savait sensible, dans le but de tirer une réaction de sa rousse de frangine. Car si Lily s'énervait, cela voudrait dire qu'elle était blessée par les propos. Rester sans réaction blessait Pétunia et l'obligeait à se rendre compte que Lily était réellement passée à autre chose. (même si cela était faux et que le simple fait de la revoir faisait battre à tout rompre son cœur)

« Ca fait plus d'un an » Souffla la jeune fille « J'ai changé Pet. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ». _J'ai grandi et je sais me contrôler maintenant_. Même face au passé.

« Je vois ça » Pétunia la dévisagea de son regard 'je te fais peur et tu baisses la tête tout de suite'. Lily, comme d'habitude, maintint le regard.

« Toi aussi, tu as changé » Répondit-elle « tu es encore plus horrible qu'avant »

Un mouvement compulsif prit le bras de la blonde qui lissa ses habits. Lily secoua la tête. Elle ne parlait absolument de son aspect physique en disant cela. « C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire du mal de quelqu'un » Elle s'approcha de Lily et la sonda d'un regard profond et scrutateur. Les yeux émeraude se détournèrent presque malgré eux. Lily savait exactement ce qu'elle cherchait dans son regard, et ce qu'elle allait forcément trouver. « Mais tu es soûle ! »

« Non ! » Si c'était le cas- réellement le cas – elle aurait été incapable de ne pas fondre en larmes en la voyant. Non, elle n'était pas soûle. Juste heureuse. Elle voyait les choses avec plus de recul que d'habitude, c'est tout. L'alcool l'aidait un peu. Après tout, c'était _sa_ soirée d'anniversaire et elle avait déjà bu avant d'y venir, lors du concert. C'était forcé que son esprit commence à un peu s'emmêler et ses yeux dérober.

« Je ne peux pas te parler si tu es dans cet état ! » S'inquiéta Pétunia en haussant le ton. « Il faut que tu sois entièrement toi-même ! »

« Alors ce sera pour demain » Répliqua Lily d'un ton fataliste. Elle s'amusait beaucoup des malheurs de Pet Evans. « Il y a toujours un lit dans ton ancienne chambre »

« Super » Grommela l'aînée. Elle attrapa un verre sur la table basse et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Lily ne prit pas le temps de se demander ce que sa nouvelle avait de si important. Ce devait être grave si elle venait en personne pour en parler à sa cadette qu'elle avait reniée. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, les derniers mots qu'elle avait eu à son égard était 'monstre sans cœur égoïste qui ne pense pas aux autres'. Soudain, un doute la prit…

« Comment va Papa ? » S'enquit Lily. Pas pour faire la conversation mais pour être sûr que ce n'était pas cela la mauvaise nouvelle.

« Ton quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle « J'ignore jusqu'à son nom, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »

« Dis-moi comment il va ! » Exigea Lily. Mais elle était rassurée car c'était un sourire ironique qui avait empli les traits de l'autre fille, et non pas la tristesse. Si il mourrait, Pétunia ne s'en remettrait pas si facilement. Mais ce que Lily ne pouvait accepter, c'était que ses liens familiaux soient ainsi bafoués. « Ce n'est pas la génétique qui fait les familles, Pet, ce sont les liens affectifs »

« Tu as raison ! » S'emballa-t-elle comme si Lily venait de lui donner la formule de jouvence. « Ces fameuses relations affectives qui reposent sur l'honnêteté et la sincérité. C'est sans doute pour ça que je ne considère plus Eva Evans comme ma mère, non ? »

« Pétunia ! Comment oses-tu… je ne peux pas croire que… » Lily respira un grand coup pour se calmer. Elle reprit d'une voix posée, presque effacée « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es partie. Ce n'est même pas à toi qu'elle a menti. »

« Il fallait bien qu'une de nous deux fasse le bon choix » Pétunia leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment ennuyée de discuter de ça à nouveau. « Comment as-tu pu rester avec elle ? Ta vie n'a été qu'un mensonge par sa faute ! »

« C'était mes parents. C'étaient nos parents, à toutes les deux, et jamais nous n'aurions dû avoir à choisir un camp. »

« J'oubliais » Se moqua Pétunia avec ce petit rire ironique qui horripilait tant sa sœur « Lily la petite fille parfaite et sans défaut aime sa maman de tout son cœur et ça malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait… la famille, c'est tellement important » Finit-elle d'une voix blasée, presque dégoûtée.

« Je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me détestes autant » Murmura Lily, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

« La jalousie ! » Tania apparut derrière le fauteuil, comme si elle avait écouté la conversation depuis le départ. « Elle a toujours été jalouse… de ta beauté, de ta popularité, de tes goûts, ton succès, ton intelligence… Même de tes amis »

« Si je jalouse l'intelligence de ma sœur » Répondit vertement Pétunia – au moins, maintenant, elle reconnaissait une sœur en Lily « Alors toi, Smaltine, tu dois carrément en fantasmer »

« Oh je t'en prie, Pet ! » Tania, partie dans un grand élan de 'meilleure amie à tout prix' se laissa tomber entre les deux filles. « Déjà, c'est une sorcière et toi pas. Tu as toujours été dégoûtée de l'injustice. Tu n'as jamais supporté qu'elle ait d'autres amis que toi, déjà en primaire »

« C'est faux ! »

« Tu m'as toujours détestée » Illustra Tania avec un sourire hypocrite. « et c'est devenu pire avec les garçons. Non seulement elle avait plein d'amis ta sœur, mais en plus ils étaient beaux garçons et populaires. Et puis, c'était la meilleure amie de deux types capables de devenir mannequins. Tu n'as jamais supporté que les amis de ta sœur soient plus cool que les tiens »

« Etait ? » S'exclama Joyeusement pétunia en se retournant vers Lily « Alors ils ont enfin ouvert les yeux ? »

« Ce qui c'est passé ici depuis le départ de monsieur Evans ne te regarde pas » trancha Tania d'une voix glaciale. De force, elle empoigna Lily par un bras et la traîna dans la cuisine. « Faut pas faire attention Lil, elle cherche juste à te faire mal »

« Je voulais juste savoir comme il va »Murmura Lily « C'était mon père, merde ! Il m'a élevée pendant plus de quinze ans, j'ai le droit d'avoir de ses nouvelles, non ? »

« Faut l'oublier Lil » Essaya de la raisonner Tania. Elle s'approcha et prit le visage de son amie en coupe dans ses mains. « Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu te souviens comment il a réagi quand tu as décidé de rester avec ta mère, non ? »

« Il m'a reniée » Chuchota Lily d'une voix blanche en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Tania « Il m'a reniée et ma sœur, ma propre sœur a fait la même chose et est partie avec lui »

« Ne leur pardonne pas ça, Lil. Ils ont brisé ta vie, ne leur pardonne pas. » Tania caressa doucement les cheveux de son amie. « Tu n'es plus la même depuis… »

« Ce serait plus facile si je les détestais, tellement plus facile ! » Lily se redressa et regarda Tania droit dans les yeux, pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. « Je n'ai jamais réussi à détester ma mère, alors que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je le fasse. Je ne peux pas détester ma propre famille, c'est trop dur… »

« Okay, mais ne les laisse te détruire alors, d'accord ? »

* * *

C'était comme mille aiguilles le transperçant de toute part. Il suffoquait et avait l'impression qu'il allait périr là, noyer dans cette eau gelée. A chaque fois que sa tête sortait de l'eau pour respirer, une nouvelle vague formée par la disparition du barrage l'engloutissait. Ses mouvements étaient ralentis par le froid qui le tétanisait dans l'eau. En désespoir de cause, James se transforma en animal. Il n'avait pas pieds, encore moins en fait, mais il avait plus d'équilibre ainsi, son poids répartit sur quatre jambes battant la cadence.

Il savait que la nage était innée chez les animaux alors que lui parvenait à se couler tout seul en piscine. Il respira profondément, l'air entrant dans ses poumons comme de la lave en fusion. Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'il reprenne un rythme normal de respiration. Le froid était moins mordant ainsi, bien que toujours présent. Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne savait toujours pas comment faire pour sortir.

Le mieux serait sans doute de se rapprocher de la berge le plus possible puis de redevenir un homme, car il ne voyait pas très bien comment un cerf réussirait à remonter là haut. Ses doigts au moins, lui permettaient de s'accrocher à l'herbe humide et glissante. Sa décision prise, il essaya de se diriger dans le courant, ce qui était loin d'être facile. Finalement, en se rapprochant du bord de la rivière, les sabots de l'animal rencontrèrent les roches glissantes. James redevint lui-même et parvint à sortir sans autre encombre.

Son corps était presque secoué de spasmes tant il avait froid. Au feu la restriction de magie, se dit-il, et il se lança sans plus attendre un sort chauffant très efficace. Il plissa les yeux, s'étonnant de sa soudaine mauvaise vue alors qu'il sentait ses lunettes sur son nez puis se rendit compte que tout bêtement elles étaient recouvertes d'eau. Il les enleva et jeta un regard autour de lui mais rien n'aurait pu être utilisé pour les frotter. Aussi les essuya-t-il sur son pull trempé. C'était mieux que rien.

Il fixa la rivière, le visage emprunt de colère. Une fois de plus, son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé. C'était dangereux. Mais James aimait avoir peur, sentir son corps se préparer à lutter. Il se sentait en vie. Et depuis son arrivée à Rasp Hollow, les occasions de s'amuser de la sorte avaient été rares. Au fond de l'eau, comme pour le narguer, le rocher tout propre brillait plus que les autres et se reflétait à la surface. Mais James n'avait pas encore abandonné.

* * *

Peter et Sirius marchaient silencieusement dans un tunnel sombre, leurs pas raisonnant contre les parois humides. De temps en temps, quelques gouttes d'eau tombaient, leur rappelant qu'ils étaient sous l'eau, et parfois, il fallait se pencher pour ne pas finir embrocher par les stalactites.

« Je continue à dire qu'on nous suivait » Peter brisa le silence. Il soufflait sur ses mains avec insistance- le froid combiné à l'humidité était mordant.

« Bien sûr qu'on nous suivait » Soupira Sirius. Peter se figea. « fais pas cette tête, j'ai mis le sortilège anti- intrus en marche au moment d'ouvrir le passage »

L'autre grogna. « On aurait pu se débarrasser de lui gentiment plutôt que de le laisser goûter aux eaux gelées. C'est sadique »

« Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait » Répliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules. « Je sais pas qui c'était mais il aurait dû savoir qu'on espionne pas Sirius Black sans en payer les conséquences » Peter leva les yeux au ciel d'un air consterné « et puis, si on lui avait dit de dégager, rien ne dit qu'il n'aurait pas recommencer à nous suivre après »

Peter grimaça et retint un frisson d'horreur. « Là, il doit être découragé je suppose » Reconnut-il

« Ou mort » Ajouta Sirius avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Peter déglutit. Il détestait rester seul dans un endroit sombre seul avec Black. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de Sirius avant. Jusqu'au moment où il avait rencontré sa mère.

La simple pensée de madame Black le fit pâlir, encore plus que le sourire de son fils. « Il faut qu'on unisse nos efforts » S'entendit-il dire au bout d'un moment. Sirius se figea et se retourna vers lui, en le regardant soudain comme si il était devenu fou. « Je n'ai pas envie que ta mère devienne ma belle-mère et tu n'as pas envie que mon père devienne ton beau-père. Sans parler du fait qu'on deviendrait… demi-frères »

« Okay, Pettigrow, okay » Murmura Sirius « Demain au get out, 16 heures. On mettra un plan au point »

Puis, sans laisser à Peter le temps d'argumenter, il se transforma en Patmol et accéléra au trot. Peter soupira en secouant la tête. Typique de Black, ça. Il donnait rendez-vous et arrangez-vous pour vous libérer et être à l'heure. Il se transforma à son tour et se mit à courir le long du boyau humide.

Bien sûr, il ne rattrapa jamais l'avance du gros chien noir.

* * *

C'était idiot, il aurait dû y penser avant de rentrer dans l'eau la première fois, même si ce n'était pas encore exactement dans l'eau à ce moment-là. James sortit sa baguette et, dans un premier temps, nettoya ses lunettes. Il réappliqua le sortilège chauffant, sécha rapidement ses habits et s'appliqua à un sortilège de tête en bulle qu'il avait un jour aperçu dans un livre à la bibliothèque. (Le lendemain, Rogue s'était promené avec la tête enfermée dans une bulle de savon rose)

James prit sa respiration, bien qu'avec sa nouvelle formule, c'était inutile, et s'apprêta à plonger. Heureusement, il se reprit à temps. Le niveau d'eau du cours d'eau était bas, prêt des berges. En plongeant, il se serait fracassé le crâne sur les rochers. C'est donc plus prudemment qu'il avança dans l'eau, sentant à nouveau le froid venir le dévorer, bien que légèrement atténué.

Quand ses pieds se décolèrent du fond, il tenta de se retourner et de plonger dans l'eau, à la recherche du 'Super Roc Propre'. Ce fut difficile, parce que James ne savait ni nager pour sortir de l'eau, ni pour y rentrer. Mais au prix d'ultimes efforts, de pieds et de bras partant en tous sens, sa baguette frôla le rocher spécial et il se sentit attiré vers le fond irrémédiablement.

Il atterrit dans du sable qui adhéra immédiatement à ses vêtements mouillés. C'était une pièce, plutôt une grotte, creusée dans la roche et éclairée par deux lanternes. Il y avait deux sorties. Un tunnel qui semblait avoir été solidifié en béton, qui était éclairé et dégagé et une voie noire et humide, d'où perlait l'eau, d'où suintait la terre.

James voulut attraper sa baguette mais il se rendit compte avec effarement qu'elle n'était nul part. Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos et il se passa une main sur le visage pour réfléchir à ce qu'il aurait bien pu en faire. C'est là qu'il s'aperçut que ses lunettes avaient aussi disparu.

Il se retourna et aperçut alors un cercle brillant dans la roche. Il s'approcha te posa sa main au centre. Il fut à nouveau transporté et se retrouva sur la berge, lunette et baguette en main. Tout à sa stupéfaction, James comprit finalement qu'il ne pouvait pas s'aventurer dans les tunnels avec ces accessoires. Il soupira, se jeta à nouveau les sortilèges chauffant et tête en bulle, se débattit à nouveau dans l'eau et atterrit une fois plus sur le sable collant.

Il fallait maintenant décider de quel côté aller. Sur le béton, on percevait des traces fraîches de pas boueux. Pettigrow et Black avaient marché dans la boue juste avant de pénétrer ici, c'était sûrement les leurs. Oui, Black et Pettigrow avaient été à gauche parce que cela était plus rassurant d'aller du côté sécurisé et éclairé. Après tout, c'était Sirius (son cousin débile) et Peter (celui que Sirius décrivait comme encore plus idiot que lui)

La question n'était plus de savoir de quel côté aller. Il devait maintenant décider si il préférait espionner les deux RaspHollois ou se confronter aux dangers d'un tunnel sans fond, sans lumière et sans baguette…

* * *

Lily avait ouvert le paquet de Pétunia. Ce n'était pas une babiole achetée en chemin, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit. Pétunia se souvenait parfaitement de l'anniversaire de Lily quand elle avait décidé de venir. Et elle avait décidé de la gâcher. Le paquet contenait toutes les photos d'elle et de son père. Et au-dessus, une petite note disait « nous n'en avons plus besoin ».

Lily, elle, se dit que c'était justement ce dont elle avait besoin pour pouvoir les détester réellement. Il ne voulait plus d'elle à ce point ? Très bien, alors, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne plus jamais avoir besoin d'eux non plus.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et d'un geste rageur attrapa tout ce qui la liait encore à Pétunia puis se rendit dans la chambre de celle-ci. Elle n'y était pas, mais un couple oui. Lily ressortit de la chambre en grimaçant. C'était l'inconvénient majeur d'avoir une fête chez soi. Elle décida d'aller voir dans la chambre de sa mère si Pétunia ne s'y était pas réfugiée, car la blonde n'avait pas vraiment été accueillie à bras ouverts en bas par les amis et anciens amis de Lily.

Il y avait à nouveau un couple sur le lit, bien que eux soient habillés et semblaient très respectueux l'un de l'autre ; cela ressemblait plus à un couple qui était en train de discuter et qui s'embrassait en temps en temps pour la forme.

Tout ce qui était dans les bras de Lily se répondit sur le sol autour d'elle. Le bruit fit relever la tête des deux personnes et d'une voix blanche, la jeune fille prononça leurs noms… « Maman ? _Phin_ ? »

* * *

C'était un tunnel sombre et humide. Il n'aurait même pas pu se transformer en cerf pour avancer plus vite ou ses bois se seraient pris dans les stalactites qui pendaient au plafond. Le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter et se retourner. C'était inutile. Il était à moitié aveugle de par sa myopie, il faisait si noir qu'il ne percevait même pas le bout de ses pieds et n'avait aucune idée de quel genre de créatures rôdait ici.

« C'est de la folie » ne cessait de lui répéter son esprit. Mais la folie était agréable.

Il marcha un quart d'heure, se demandant régulièrement si il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'emprunter l'autre couloir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait pris à droite, dans le noir et l'humidité. C'aurait été tellement plus simple d'aller à gauche. Plus rassurant, moins fatiguant.

Mais rien n'avait été facile jusqu'ici. Sortir de l'eau, y replonger par deux fois, pénétrer dans le tunnel, abandonner vue et magie. Pourquoi tout se serait-il simplifié d'un coup ?

Ce fut donc environ quinze minutes après avoir pris à droite qu'il sut qu'une nouvelle fois, son instinct était parfait. Il avait touché au but. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne serait plus là pour le raconter.

Il y avait une porte en bois qui terminait le tunnel. Il leva la main et la déposa sur la poignée avant d'être éjecté plusieurs mètres en arrière. Sans se décourager, il se transforma et du bout de ses bois, poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans montrer de résistance.

Une vieille pièce, toute poussiéreuse. La porte claqua derrière lui, l'enfermant à l'intérieur du mobilier antique. Il avança et, comme il put sous sa forme animale, grimpa une dizaine de marches en bois. Il poussa une autre porte et devant lui se tenait un loup-garou, un rat et un chien.

« Bingo » Fut sa dernière pensée humaine avant que l'instinct animal ne l'emporte, comme toujours les soirs de pleines lunes qu'il passait avec un loup-garou.

C'était les sensations de liberté les plus vertigineuses qu'il connaisse.

* * *

Le loup l'avait senti sous toutes ses coutures. Puis, il l'avait accepté presque immédiatement ; le chien avait émis des réserves, il grognait dès que ses bois le frôlait d'un peu trop près ; le rat l'avait ignoré.

Ce fut pourtant une excellente pleine lune qu'il passa, à jouer à la course poursuite dans la maison avec le loup, à voir les deux canins se disputer amicalement, à mettre leurs trois flairs (bien que James était moins doués que les deux autres) à retrouver le rat.

Il ne savait pas qui étaient ces animaux, des animagus, assurément, mais qui ? Les seuls qu'il avait vus pénétrer ici était Black et Pettigrow et James ne pouvait même pas imaginé que ces deux là aient pu réussir un acte de magie si avancée. Ils avaient pris à gauche, assurément. Ce qu'il avait trouvé en allant à droite était mille fois mieux que ce que ces deux là avaient fabriqué.

Quand le soleil avait commencé à se lever, le loup était tombé à la renverse et s'était mis à convulser à la manière d'un épileptique. James serait bien resté pour voir qui était le loup-garou de cette ville (alors que tous les gens semblaient tellement lisses et sans secret) mais le chien sortit les crocs et se mit à aboyer furieusement dans sa direction. Il avait comprit le message.

La porte se referma devant lui et, par la partie supérieure en verre opaque, il aperçut une silhouette humaine se dresser. C'était donc bien des animagus.

James se dirigea vers la sortie et ressortit sur la berge via le cercle magique. Il s'était retransformé en homme juste au moment où le trou était devenu trop petit pour l'animal. Il récupéra sa baguette et ses lunettes et se coucha dans l'herbe, entouré de la rosée matinale. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, pour voir qui allait sortir de là.

Trois heures plus tard, il soupira une énième fois et se leva pour rentrer chez Phin. Il devait y avoir une autre sortie, personne n'était apparu. James se dit qu'il lui suffirait de venir à l'avance lors de la prochaine pleine lune et de se débrouiller pour découvrir leurs identités.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre avec pour seule idée de dormir mais Sirius lui tendit un tee-shirt et un short sur lesquels il y avait écrit « J. Ducrex ». James le regarda comme s'il débarquait de mars.

« Entraînement de Quidditch tous les samedis après-midi, ne me dit pas que tu avais déjà oublié ? » Grogna Sirius avec une mauvaise humeur apparente. « Lily passera plus tard avec une tenue à ton nom. En attendant, mets ça ! »

James dut faire un énorme effort pour reconnecter avec la réalité et comme un automate se déshabille et se rhabilla, sans prêter attention à la présence de son presque cousin. Il n'arriverait jamais à assumer un entraînement après une nuit blanche.

« T'as de la potion révitalisante ? » Demanda-t-il après un temps. Sirius leva un sourcil étonné vers lui « J'ai… fait une rencontre intéressante hier soir »

Ce n'était pas faux, non ? Sirius croyait qu'il avait passé la nuit à s'amuser avec une fille et James s'était effectivement amusé, mais avec un loup-garou. Plus étrange, Sirius sortit la potion de sa table de nuit, comme s'il en prenait régulièrement, et la lui lança.

« Ceci » Il lui montra un brassard rouge que James en distingua correctement qu'après avoir ingurgité la potion « est la marque du capitaine. Quand je le porte, je suis chef. Quand c'est toi, je me tais »

James grimaça. « je sens que ça va être un long entraînement »

« Ecoute Potter. Je sais pas ce que tu avais comme équipe dans ton stupide château mais ici, l'équipe a perdu ses matchs pendant douze ans. Pas parce que les joueurs étaient nuls, mais parce qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, ne respectait pas l'autorité de leur capitaine et la jouait trop perso. » Sirius retira à son tour sa robe (toujours la même que hier soir) et James aperçut une énorme entaille sur sa poitrine. « Il m'a fallu des mois pour que ces mecs me respectent. Et tu ne vas pas venir tout foutre en l'air »

« Qu'on soit bien d'accord, Black » Expliqua James en secouant la tête. Il alla quand même se brosser les dents avant de partir « Je suis capitaine autant que toi »

« 50 :50 » Proposa Sirius. « Il y a deux parties à l'entraînement. L'échauffement et l'entraînement au vol proprement dit. Moitié du temps chacun »

Il fallut, à nouveau, plusieurs minutes à James pour comprendre parfaitement. Etait-ce un traité de paix ce que son cousinet proposait là ? C'était la première fois qu'il semblait prendre quelque chose au sérieux. Il soupira. « Bien. Pas de disputes alors »

« Pas de cris, ni de bagarres » Acquiesça Sirius. Il échangèrent une poignée de main et se mirent à marcher en direction du stade en silence.

* * *

Sirius se plaça au milieu du terrain, tous les autres joueurs, et si James avait bien compté, il y avait là de quoi faire deux équipes complètes, autour de lui. Le jeune homme préféra rester un peu en dehors, et observer un peu craintif, les mollets musculeux de « M. Farrell » et les bras énormes de « A. Sullivan ». A condition que ce soit leurs noms sur les blouses.

Sirius commença un petit spitch de préentraînement que celui qui désormais s'appelait « J. Ducrex » n'écouta pas. Il y avait une bonne raison à ce manque d'attention : les tenues le chagrinaient. Il avait toujours joué au Quidditch en robe, une belle robe rouge vif avec son nom écrit en lettres d'or sur son dos. C'était une des tenues qu'il préférait porter. Et maintenant, ici, avec des shorts noirs, des baskets et un tee-shirt dans une matière plastique, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il participait à du Quiddich.

Non, il ressemblait plutôt à un joueur de « Fou de boule ». Ce jeu moldu où onze joueurs se disputaient un ballon qu'il fallait taper du pied et mettre dans un filet blanc. Et c'était sensation particulièrement désagréable. Il espérait que ce n'était que des tenues d'entraînement et que les matchs se passeraient avec de belles et vraies tenues de sportifs. Des sportifs sorciers.

C'est alors que l'attroupement se sépara et que tous les garçons se dirigèrent vers la limite du stade. Ils se mirent plus où moins en rang, par deux ou trois, l'un derrière l'autre avec Sirius légèrement décalé vers l'intérieur, son brassard de capitaine bien en évidence. Les joueurs habitués aux méthodes d'entraînement à « la Black » s'étirèrent les jambes et la mâchoire. James crut qu'il allait se déchirer la peau entourant ses sourcils tant il les fronçait. Et les balais, ils étaient où, les balais ?

Il soupira de désespoir, en regrettant amèrement son ancienne équipe, et se mit à l'arrière du groupe, également décalé vers l'intérieur, au niveau de Sirius. Après tout, il était aussi capitaine ! C'est là que le malheur se produisit- James faillit bien se casser la mâchoire.

Sirius avait sifflé dans une babiole moldue qui avait produit un son strident et tous les garçons s'étaient mis à trottiner au rythme du capitaine de tête. James avait suivi sans se poser trop de questions. Il n'avait jamais vu personne avoir besoin d'un entraînement physique pour jouer au Quidditch mais suivit. C'est alors que Sirius avait crié « _Quidditch ! »_ Et que tous les autres avaient répété dans une parfaite simultanéité.

James avait arrêté de courir. Il était trop sonné. Sirius avait continué par : « _On n'est que des amateurs,_ » Sur un air entraînant souvent utilisé par l'armée lors des marches au pas. Et tous les autres avaient répété « _On n'est que des amateurs, »_ sur le même ton. Là, il avait commencé à rire. Et ça se passa ainsi, Sirius disait un vers et les autres criaient en répétant. La chanson prenait environ le temps de courir la moitié d'un tour du terrain. Mais James était arrêté sur place, secoué de spasmes de rire, et la mâchoire douloureuse. La chanson donnait ceci :

_Quidditch ! _ Ca semblait être le « refrain » de la rengaine.

_On n'est que des amateurs_ Au moins, ils le reconnaissent, n'est-ce pas ?

_Mais on n'est pas des p'tits joueurs !_

_Quidditch !_

_On va vous impressionner_

_y'a pas meilleurs quand 'faut gagner_ Il avait des efforts pour ne pas rire trop fort, mais là…

_Quidditch !_

_Courir pour s'tenir en forme_

_et Sourire pour les rendre folles_ Jusqu'à présent, il voyait juste une bande d'idiots chantant.

_Quidditch ! _ Et là, le 'capitaine' entama le début d'une chanson moldue

_Allez les gars réveillez vous_

_Il va falloir en mettre un coup_ Puis, enfin la fin :

_"Sprint !"_

Les garçons accélèrent – ils coururent aussi longtemps et aussi vite que possible avant de s'arrêter essoufflés et le visage tout rouge. James était couché par terre, littéralement mort de rire.

« Un… problème…. Potter ? » Parvint, quand même, à s'exclamer Sirius entre deux reprises d'air difficiles.

« En soi, l'idée que tu me parles est déjà un problème » Commença James, en se reprenant. « Celle de partager une équipe avec toi en est un deuxième. Le fait que cette équipe soit exclusivement masculine est frustrant, plus encore le fait que ces dits joueurs soient des brutes sans cervelle. Je pourrais aussi parler de ces tenues complètement horribles ou bien du fait que vous venez de vous ridiculiser, mais je suis poli »

Sirius fixa James d'un air très concentré et le prit par l'épaule pour l'emmener loin du groupe. « Si tu crois que j'ai du temps à perdre à avoir des problèmes d'autorité ! » S'énerva-t-il, mais d'un ton suffisamment bas pour qu'aucun des joueurs ne l'entendent « Ils détestent chanter mais tant qu'ils le font ça veut dire qu'ils respectent mes ordres, au point de se rendre ridicules »

James, à nouveau, resta sans voix. Son cousin ne lui avait jamais parlé avec tant de sérieux et de politesse jusqu'ici. Sauf pour le 'traité de paix'. Il prenait le quidditch _très_ au sérieux. Et il semblait lui confier un grand secret. Le pire était la signification de ces quelques mots. Son 'cousinet-débilounet' réfléchissait. Non seulement il réfléchissait mais il mettait au point des stratégies pour arriver à ses fins. Comme quelqu'un d'intelligent. Peut-être que finalement, il était bien un des animagus…

« D'ailleurs » Reprit Sirius « Tu ferais bien de mettre au point ta propre chanson de course pour la prochaine fois si tu veux te faire respecter »

« C'est ridicule »

« Etre ridicule brise le moral » Rétorqua Sirius « Et une fois brisé, tu fais ce que tu veux de qui tu veux. Le truc, c'est que les filles supportent bien la moquerie, en même temps, elles passent leurs vies à se moquer les unes des autres, ou alors, elles aiment chanter. »

James secoua la tête. « Je peux me faire respecter par eux sans pousser la chansonnette »

« Si t'y tiens » Répondit Sirius d'un ton léger « Mais compte pas avoir encore de la voix à la fin des deux heures. »

James grimaça. « Ok, ok. A mon tour. File le brassard. »

« Mais t'as rien préparé ! » Sirius était clairement pris au dépourvu. Finalement, devant l'air assuré du recueilli par son père, il lui fila le tissu rouge et cria au groupe de reprendre la formation en se mettant derrière.

James s'éclairci la gorge et se mit à trottiner. Il lui suffisait de reprendre les couplets de l'autre non ? Évidement, écouter un peu mieux aurait été nécessaire, mais il était bon à l'impro. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lily arriver avec sa tenue personnalisée au moment où il entamait.

« _Quidditch !_

_On n'est que des amateurs, » _ Heu… c'était quoi après ?

_Mais on s'entraîne jusque pas d'heures!_

Il aperçut la jeune fille rire sur le bord du terrain. Mais il allait terminer cette stupide chanson parce que si Sirius Black était capable de le faire, lui aussi pouvait y arriver.

_Quidditch !_

_Puis on mettra un tutu et on va danser »_

Les joueurs s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent consterné.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous Potter ? » Hurla 'G. Scott'. « Tu nous prends pour qui ? »

« Mes joueurs ! » Répondit celui-ci. « Alors voilà comment ça marche avec moi : vous m'obéissez vous restez, vous critiquez vous partez. »

« Et tu feras quoi sans joueur ? » demanda 'M. Farrell' « T'auras l'air malin ! »

« j'ai pas peur des filles moi ! » Répliqua James « Si il me manque des joueurs, l'équipe devient mixte. Qu'on soit d'accord les mecs, Je suis le chef quand j'ai le brassard, Vous obéissez ou vous dégagez. Aucun d'entre vous n'est suffisamment bon que pour être irremplaçable ! »

James se remit à courir. « Et maintenant, chantez ! _Puis on mettra un tutu et on va danser »_

Les voix hésitaient mais elles s'élevèrent. Il fallait les ridiculiser, c'est ça ? ben James allait s'en donner à cœur joie tiens ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus asticoté personne… les serpentards commençaient à lui manquer. L'inspiration pleinement retrouvée, il continua sa chanson, presque autant ravi de voir les garçons rouges de honte répéter que Lily rire à gorge déployée.

_On finira même par s'embrasser_

_Quidditch !_

_Plus nul que nous jamais tu verras_

_Les abdos on connaît pas » _Là, il y eut des grognements. James se doutait que si ils couraient, après ils feraient un peu de musculation- au moins abdos et bras question de tenir sur le balai … C'était donc un point sensible à utiliser

_Quidditch !_

_Et les pectos, ils sont dans nos bras !_

_Continuons à chanter au pas !_

_Quidditch ! _

_Regarde nous tu t'amuseras_

_Même les filles c'est moins la cata !_

_"Sprint!"_

Il s'arrêta et regarda avec plaisir les autres se mettre à courir. Là était l'utilité d'être capitaine. Le sprint n'était plus obligatoire… Sirius le rejoint. « t'es cruel »

« Appelle-moi quand on pourra enfin voler tu veux. C'est de la merde cet entraînement ! »

« S'ils jouent correct en étant fatigué physiquement, ils joueront très bien sans être fatigué lors des matchs ! » A nouveau, James resta sans voix. C'était le deuxième résonnement logique de son 'cousin' en moins de dix minutes. Impressionnant. Sans compter que c'était une des premières discussions civilisées qu'ils avaient depuis son arrivée. Il pensait que le partage de la direction d'une équipe serait plus houleuse.

Il lui tendit l'insigne du pouvoir. « J'vais me changer. Tue les si tu veux, mais fais le avant mon retour parce que je reprends les balais avec moi »

« Tu es cruel » Répéta Lily quand il s'approcha d'elle. Il sourit, retira son maillot et attrapa les deux qu'elle lui tendait, deux tailles pour qu'il essaye. Il voulut répondre, mais aperçut les joues de la jeune fille devenir toutes rouges et ses dents mordre ses lèvre.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il suivit le regard de Lily qui était braqué sur son torse. Ainsi, elle avait beau avoir un copain et refuser son amitié, il était loin de la laisser indifférente… en même temps, il était bien bâti et le savait.

Sa main toucha la joue de la jeune fille et son pouce ses lèvres. « Il y avait un peu de bave, là » se moqua-t-il en s'habillant. Un éclair de fureur traversa ses yeux et elle fit demi-tour, s'interdisant de lui parler plus. James se dit que s'il ne parvenait pas à se faire pardonner par les voies normales, il pourrait toujours la séduire….


	12. Les excuses venant de toute part,

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petit ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** James voit Sirius et Peter disparaitre en plein coeur d'une rivière, après plusieurs péripéties et manquer de se tuer quelques fois, il parvient à passer le passage secret et se retrouve face à deux tunnels. Il repère sur l'un deux des traces de pas humides - celles des deux garçons - et suit l'autre tunnel qui le mène à un Loup-garou accompagné d'un chien et d'un rat. Le lendemain matin, il n'a pas l'occasion de voir qui ils sont. Pétunia revient à Rasp Hollow pour annoncer quelque chose à Lily. Celle-ci veut prendre des nouvelles de son père qui l'a reniée mais Pétunia, qui ne la considère plus comme sa soeur à cause d'une chose que sa mère aurait faite, ne veut rien lui dire. Lily découvre que sa mère et le père de Sirius ont une aventure. Sirius et James se partagent le rôle de capitaine de Quidditch. Sirius fait chanter ses joueurs pour garder l'ascendant sur eux et commencent sonentrainement par de la musculation et de l'endurance. James se moquer de cet entrainement et des joueurs en leur faisant chanter une chanson encore plus ridicule.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore, gros bisous à tous! … donc, Merci à_pathy33, Lalyh Sandrine Lexou Selphie451 Ocee lily forever nono-chan230 cc Sunshiine tchingtchong Plumiere __Chocolatine Noriane __En espérant que la suite vous plaise autant à tou(te)s !_

_Bonne Lecture

* * *

_

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 12**

**Quand les grands esprits se rencontrent, Peter se frotte les mains **

_Dire que James était parfait serait mentir. Dire qu'il était honnête serait ridicule. Dire qu'il m'aimait, sans importance._

_Mais dire que s'appeler Potter aurait du rimer avec arriver toujours à ses fins était plutôt juste. Malheureusement, c'est le genre de choses qu'on apprend qu'à ses dépends… _

« Lily ! Quelle bonne surprise. Entre, je t'en prie. Tu es venue voir James ? »

« Non »

« Ah… Sirius peut-être ? »

« Non »

« pfff… Et je suppose que tu n'es pas non plus là parce que Remus vient souvent voir mon fils ? »

Lily secoua la tête. « Je ne vais pas te tuer » L'adulte dégagea l'entrée et la fit rentrer dans la cuisine de l'appartement surplombant le GetOut. « Je suis plus amie avec le fait d'attendre Sirius, lui expliquer la situation et le laisser se charger de toi… Et puis, si tu t'en sors, Regulus revient bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? »

Phin – qui redoutait déjà la visite de la jeune fille – blanchit et la fixa d'un air désespéré. « Lily, puce, s'il te plait… Tu ne vas pas faire ça n'est-ce pas ? » Il lui envoya une supplique silencieuse « Tu connais mes fils… Princesse, je t'ai presque élevée – on fait un peu partie de la même famille, non ? »

« On pourrait se retrouver aux réunions, oui » Phin soupira. « Après tout, Peter est quasiment mon frère et est appelé à devenir le demi-frère de Sirius, donc… » La jeune rousse envoya un regard glacial au quadragénaire – qui détourna courageusement le regard « Évidement, on peut tourner ça dans l'autre sens : je deviens la demi-sœur de Sirius qui est le demi-frère de Peter et du coup Peter et moi entrons dans une même famille – un de nos plus grands rêves »

« On n'en est pas vraiment … »

« Oh, vous n'avez pas encore parlé mariage ? » Lily fint la surprise « Mais, Je croyais vous avoir surpris dans le même lit … »

« Lily » Souffla le père Black avec un regard désespéré – elle était cruelle avec lui.

« Depuis que Papa, depuis qu'il est parti » Confia la jeune fille « maman est déjà sortie avec d'autres garçons. Et comme tu le sais, ça ne c'est jamais bien fini. Et quand ça capotait, toi et moi on était là pour l'aider et la soutenir. »

« je ne vais pas -»

« Mais quand tu sors avec ton meilleur ami, et que tu romps avec ce meilleur ami et bien, tu n'as plus de meilleur ami – plus d'épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Alors, voilà Phin. Vous êtes adultes, vous faites ce qui vous plait, mais soyez sûrs de vous, okay ? Je ne veux pas que toi, ou elle, preniez ça pour un essai sans importance »

« Parce que nous sommes amis avant tout ? » Murmura-t-il

« Vous auriez dû nous le dire, à moi ou à Sirius » Lily esquiva la question. « Je déteste l'idée que j'ai dû vous surprendre pour être au courant » Elle réouvrit la porte et sortit sur le perron « Et tu me connais, je suis relativement rancunière »

Elle descendit les escaliers et sortit sur la rue, qui, en ce beau samedi après-midi ensoleillé, était pleine de promeneurs. Elle respira calmement. Bien, elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie non ? Elle leur avait fait peur à tous les deux. Pas qu'elle leur en voulait vraiment, elle savait que ça finirait par arriver. Mais Lily avait toujours été proche de sa mère. Elle aurait espéré être au courant de ce genre de choses. Et comme elle l'avait confié à Phin, ils devaient payer pour ça. Même si ils étaient les parents et elle, la fille.

Sa journée avait été chargée. Elle avait d'abord dû affronter sa cuite – Merci les copines – puis Potter – vive le self contrôle – et maintenant, la plus grosse part du gâteau arrivait : Pétunia. Sur le chemin qui la reconduisait chez elle, elle croisa Evan Farrell, le grand frère de Matt, qui faisait des études socioéconomiques à Londres si elle se souvenait bien. Il ne la reconnut pas et cela ne l'étonna pas vraiment.

Quand elle était petite elle avait toujours trouvé Evan si grand, beau et génial avec ses six ans de plus que leur petite bande. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait dix sept ans, sa majorité, qu'elle avait grandi, elle se rendait compte qu'il n'avait rien de si magnifique. C'était juste quelqu'un avec quelques années de plus.

« Te voilà enfin ! » La voix aiguë la sortit de ses pensées étranges. Elle releva la tête et sourit à sa sœur avant de foudroyer sa mère de regard – petite revanche personnelle.

« Contente de te revoir aussi Pety ! » Lily venait de prendre une grande décision. Elle allait être heureuse. Joyeuse et souriante et ça commençait par prendre la vie du bon pied. Elle servit un thé à tout le monde. « Alors, c'est quoi cette fabuleuse nouvelle ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air intéressé à l'aînée.

Pétunia releva la tête et observa sa mère et Lily d'un air supérieur, avant de déclarer, aussi joyeusement que si elle venait leur annoncer sa mort prochaine « Je vais me marier » Eva recracha son thé et Lily perdit son tout nouveau sourire. « Évidement, j'aurais pu le faire sans vous mettre au courant mais bon, les Dursley – Vernon, c'est le nom de mon fiancé – ont cette tradition ridicule qui veut qu'une jeune fille doit se marier dans sa ville d'origine. Et malheureusement, la mienne est ici. Je compte évidemment sur votre soutien »

« Évidement » Répliqua Lily.

Elle se leva, débarrassa la table, passa sa toute nouvelle tenue de serveuse et sortit.

Elle souffla. Pétunia, se marier ? C'était quoi cette bêtise ? Qui voudrait de sa sœur ?

Cela avait été très soudain. Son père – celui-là même qui l'avait élevée – décidait de partir, que Lily n'était plus sa fille, qu'Eva ne méritait plus son mari et Pétunia, qui avait toujours été jalouse de Lily, de la magie de Lily, des amis de Lily, de la beauté de Lily – Pétunia s'en va avec lui. Et Pétunia devient encore plus snob, hautaine et désagréable.

Comme quoi, songea Lily, je ne dois pas être si désespérée que ça de trouver l'amour, non ? Si même Pét y arrive !

Elle secoua la tête, consciente de la cruauté de ses paroles, avant de pénétrer de le restaurant où elle travaillait, d'apercevoir tout l'équipe de Flysqua assise à une table et Remus la fixer avec un sourire charmeur.

Le jeune fille ressentit une boule d'angoisse lui remontre dans la gorge. _Venait-elle d'oublier à l'instant qu'elle était sensée l'avoir déjà trouvé, l'amour ?

* * *

_

« Cette équipe est d'une nullité à chier » James avait attendu que tous les autres joueurs soient sortis du terrain pour affirmer la vérité à Sirius Black. « On ne gagnera jamais rien ! On se croirait chez Serpentard ! »

Sirius Black releva la tête, piqué au vif, et fusilla James Potter du regard « Laisse Serpentard en dehors de ça, tu veux. Et puis, si t'as tellement peur de perdre, rien t'empêche de prendre la porte ! »

James plissa les yeux avant q'un éclair de lucidité ne le traverse. « Regulus Black ! Mais c'est ton frère, non ? » Sirius grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante « je me souviens de ce petit avorton. Explique-moi ce qu'il fait à Poudlard et toi pas ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules- comment expliquer que Remus était un loup garou, que Lily était une enfant de moldue, que Tania et Peter n'avaient pas eu le niveau suffisant ?Il n'y était pas allé et ne l'avait jamais regretté. « Je rentre »

« Et Phineas ? » Continua James sans prêter plus d'attention « Un oncle à toi je suppose ? J'aurais dû m'en douter… On retrouve un peu de son caractère exécrable dans le tien, tu sais »

« Super, je suis le descendant du directeur le plus mal aimé et mon équipe de Quidditch – première du nord de l'Angleterre je te rappelle- est nulle. Si c'est tout ce que tu peux offrir, j'me casse »

James fut surpris – jamais cousinet débilounet n'avait eu l'air si las. Son avis était que lui aussi avait trouvé l'équipe nulle mais ne l'avouerait jamais.

« Pourquoi y'a pas de filles dans l'équipe ? » Questionna James « Je suis sûre qu'une petite taille de guêpe ferait mieux l'affaire que ce gros lourdeau comme attrapeur ! »

Sirius haussa les épaules et bailla. « Interdit par le règlement. » James s'apprêtait à répliquer mais l'autre fut plus rapide. « Ecoute Potter, tu trouves l'équipe nulle, super. Fais en une nouvelle dans trois semaines on se fait un match, celui qui gagne reste capitaine et garde son équipe »

« Vendu » James serra la main de Black avec arrogance, sans douter de sa victoire. L'autre avait l'air sur le point de s'écrouler endormi là. Le moindre coup de vent donnait l'impression de pouvoir le faire tomber. James avisa d'un robinet pour se rafraîchir – la nuit avait été courte pour lui aussi.

« Sirius ! »

James sortit la tête de l'évier dans lequel il s'aspergeait les cheveux d'eau glacée pour voir la brune qu'il avait rencontrée au Fast Food accourir vers eux en tendant les bras.

Il entendit Sirius murmurer « Tania, non » avant que la fille ne lui saute dessus et ne les fasse basculer tous les deux dans l'herbe.

Il secoua la tête. Une fois, une fille lui avait fait ça. Il l'avait plaquée deux jours plus tard. Mais, contrairement à la manière dont lui aurait réagit – ridiculiser la fille – Sirius éclata de rire dans une sorte de syllabe allongée – un peu comme si son rire était tordu entre l'humain et l'animal – puis il se retourna, surplomba la jeune fille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

James secoua à nouveau la tête. Encore deux, pensa-t-il avec moquerie et peut-être un peu de jalousie, qui sont amoureux. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe, avant que la fille ne se relève prestement en fronçant le nez car « Tu pues »

Et à Sirius de répondre « Je sors de l'entraînement, maligne ! »

Et James, qui avait pourtant déjà été habitué à entendre beaucoup de choses et à comprendre beaucoup de sous-entendus graveleux, resta figé « Il ne me reste plus qu'à te tirer dans la douche alors » Chuchota-t-elle en riant toujours « J'avais justement l'intention de faire disparaître toutes ces vilaines traces vertes »

« 'Nia » Gémit le garçon « Je suis crevé »

Elle sourit et lui prit la main, pour le tirer vers les vestiaires. « Alors laisse moi m'occuper un peu de toi mon cœur » James secoua la tête et se massa la nuque. Il voulait une copine comme ça !

Il observa silencieusement le couple s'éloigner. Sirius prenait appui sur Tania à la manière d'un malade ne tenant plus sur ses pieds et lui chuchotait des choses à l'oreille. La jeune fille éclatait souvent de rire, tenait fermement son petit ami par la taille et coinça sa tête dans son épaule. James soupira.

Il lui semblait se retrouver dans une scène surjouée. Combien de fois avait-il vu l'amour chez les autres ? Si même Sirius Black parvenait à se faire aimer d'une fille qu'il aimait, lui, James Potter, devrait finir par y arriver aussi non ?

Il secoua la tête, sorti toutes ces drôles d'idées de son esprit – être amoureux devait être nul de toute façon, c'était une perte de temps – et se dirigea chez lui en sifflotant. Il avait mieux à penser que l'amour. Il devait penser à Lily.

Se faire pardonner. Il était temps de passer à l'action. Il bailla. Peut-être devrait-il improviser une petite sieste avant ?

* * *

« Je t'avais dit que j'étais fatigué ! »

Sirius se laissa tomber dans les oreillers parfumés et regarda le plafond de la petite chambre. Ses muscles étaient douloureux, tirés et il se sentait réellement épuisé. Ce n'était certainement pas une petite potion revigorante qui compenserait une nuit blanche, un entraînement de Quidditch et une petite amie presque nympho !

Tania mit un drôle de petit rire et vint poser sa tête contre son épaule. Sa main se mit à dessiner des petits cercles tendres sur son torse. « Allons donc, Le grand et beau Sirius Black douterait-il de ses compétences ? »

« Rajoute une couche » râla le jeune homme en serrant tout de même contre lui la jeune fille. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le sentiment de bien être. Il avait l'impression de planer, d'être … Libre. Comment une fille avait-elle tant d'effet sur lui ? Il s'était toujours rassuré en se disant que ce n'était qu'une question de respect, que Tania était son amie avant tout et que, par conséquent, il ne la considérerait jamais comme une fille de plus. Mais il y avait plus que ça.

« Je t'en prie » Se moqua-t-elle « On a tous nos moments avec et nos moments sans »

« Moi pas » Se borna-t-il à répondre

« Je ne t'en voudrai jamais de ne pas être opérationnel tout le temps, tu sais »

Sirius serra fermement les mâchoires, empêchant le juron de sortir de sa bouche. Peut-être ne lui en voulait-elle pas. Peut-être ne se rendait-elle pas compte de ce que cela signifiait à ses yeux. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait – ou plutôt que rien ne se passait.

Sirius était connu dans toute la ville pour être un coureur. Jamais une seule fille avec laquelle il avait couché n'était ressortie de chez lui en étant autre chose que comblée. Et voilà qu'il n'était même pas capable de faire l'amour à sa petite amie !

Peut-être ne lui en voulait-elle pas. Mais cela n'enlevait rien de la honte et de la douleur morale que cela représentait.

Il avait lu un jour que les problèmes d'impuissance étaient liés aux problèmes personnels. Et si c'était le cas, ils étaient encore loin d'être réglés. Parce que Sirius ne voyait pas comment il empêcherait Potter de détruire sa vie, comment il arrêterait d'être jaloux de Lily qui lui volait son meilleur ami, comment il éviterait que sa mère croise encore son chemin… Comment il empêcherait le prof de Tania de la séduire, comment il résisterait une semaine entière en la sachant loin de lui et sans nouvelle.

Il resserra encore ses bras autour d'elle. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! »

Il sentit qu'elle souriait contre lui. Tania se redressa sur un coude, plongea son regard dans le sien et l'embrassa tendrement, faisant gémir Sirius de frustration. « Il faudra bien »

Sirius observa la jeune fille sortir du lit et récupérer ses vêtements dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait exactement ? Bien sûr, Tania était magnifique. Bien sûr, elle était importante à ses yeux. Elle avait été sa première petite amie, sa « première » beaucoup de choses en fait. Il avait même été amoureux d'elle …

« On se fait un ciné ? » Demanda-t-elle

« T'a pas des devoirs dans ta super école élitiste ? »

« Peter fait les devoirs. Moi je m'occupe de notre vie social »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Et Pettigrow fait des interrogations aussi ? »

« Tu veux voir mon carnet de notes peut-être ? » Questionna-t-elle agressivement. Sirius secoua la tête d'un air défaitiste. Il se rhabilla aussi. Rien n'a changé, pensa-t-il, a ceci près que Lily n'est plus là pour lui sauver les meubles en organisant un planning de révisions béton pour les exams… Peut-être devrait-il arrêter de se faire du souci, non ? Elle était suffisamment grande que pour comprendre toute seule qu'il fallait travailler pour réussir.

« Sirius » Murmura-t-elle « S'il te plaît. J'ai assez de reproches sur le dos avec ma mère, Lily et Peter. N'en rajoute pas une couche, tu veux ? »

« Mais on est d'accord ? » Demanda Sirius « Je ne te consolerai pas si tu te plantes ! »

« Je dois te parler de quelque chose » Tania s'assit sur le lit. Sirius s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main, se sentant étrangement nerveux. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été dans cette situation, ils avaient rompu. C'était un mauvais souvenir. « Sirius, je… Je ne veux pas être n'importe quelle fille »

« Tu ne l'es pas ! »

« Et je pense que notre relation devrait repartir sur des bases plus saines. Je veux dire … enfin » Sirius fronça les sourcils et la regarda s'emmêler dans ses explications. « Lily avait raison, ce n'était pas très normal de continuer à entretenir ce genre de rapport » Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge et se gratta la nuque… Ké ? « Je veux dire, coucher avec toi… C'était un peu immoral, non ? »

« Mais on est ensemble maintenant non ? »

« Justement… Je veux dire tu couches avec toutes tes copines non ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda comme si elle débarquait de mars « Ouais, c'est que la plupart des gens qui ne me connaisse qu'en surface croient »

« Mais » Tania se mit debout, frotta ses mains contre ses bras, comme si elle avait froid, et évita son regard scrutateur. « J'ai besoin de … Je retourne à l'école demain. Et on ne se verra plus pendant une semaine. Je voulais savoir l'importance que tu… nous accordais »

« L'importance… ? » S'étrangla à moitié Sirius. La raison numéro un pour laquelle il rompait avec les filles d'habitude, c'est quand elle se mettait à parler de sentiments et d'engagement. Mais là, Tania Smaltine avait tapé fort... Amener le sujet sur le tapis en quatre jours ! « Si tu veux savoir si je serai fidèle, Nia, il suffisait de ma le demander ! » S'en sortit-il avec brio, en évitant de répondre.

Quelle importance accordait-il à cette relation ?

« Tu le seras ? »

« Je le suis depuis un mois » Grommela Sirius. Elle le regarda, franchement étonnée.

« Les filles ont fait un complot contre toi ? Ou il n'y en avait plus de libres ? »

« Plus envie » Soupira le jeune homme. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Oui, il était sorti avec une fille ou deux à une soirée. Mais il les avait à peine embrassée… Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu avant ? « Tania » Reprit-il « Explique moi ce qui te chiffonne, tu veux »

« Je veux qu'on reprenne tout depuis le début » Avoua-t-elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre d'une manière très sexy, qui fit prendre conscience au jeune homme que, même les années passant, elle n'en restait pas moins cette petite fille effrayée à l'idée qu'on ne l'aime pas. « Et tu sait ce qu'il n'y a pas, au début d'une relation ? »

L'amour, songea Sirius. Il se leva et vint se positionner devant elle, l'obligeant à relever les yeux. « Tu veux que je te séduise ? On peut se faire une ciné, d'accord. On pourra même aller manger un bout, je t'invite »

« Le sexe » Déclara-t-elle en se dégageant. Sirius se figea. « Deux personnes qui commencent à sortir ensemble ne couchent pas ensemble, non ? J'aimerais …. On devrait reprendre depuis le début Sirius »

« Si c'est parce que je n'ai pas assuré aujourd'hui…. »

« Mais non, gros bêta ! » Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas m'engager dans une relation où on ne se verra que le week-end si ce n'est pas sérieux. Et pour que je prenne ça sérieusement, il faut y aller doucement, tu comprends ? »

Non, Sirius ne comprenait pas. Ils avaient fait des dizaines de fois avant. Qu'est-ce qui les empêchait de continuer maintenant que c'était légitime ? Tania était-elle tordue au point d'avoir envie de lui uniquement quand tout le monde lui soutenait que c'était mal ? Parce que maintenant que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'ils passent leur temps entre ça et se chamailler, voilà qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui !

« Tu m'en veux ? » Demanda-t-elle.

_Sale petite tentatrice du diable !, _Pensa Sirius. _Tu veux ma mort !_

« J'ai entendu parler d'un film qui alliait aventure et amour qui passe en ce moment »

* * *

_Et on s'est connu, on s'est reconnu  
Et je t'ai aimé,  
tu m'as fait un bébé  
Mais quand je t'ai dit,  
à quel point je t'aimais  
Tu as sauté du lit,  
criant que tu dev'nais gay_

Lily souffla, faisant se décoller quelques mèches de son front en sueur. Ce qui était le pire ? Difficile à choisir.

Il y avait bien sûr le fourneau devant lequel elle faisait cuire des steaks et des frites, s'imprégnant de la _délicieuse odeur_ et faisant sa séance de sauna hebdomadaire gratuite.

Il y avait la musique, cette horrible chanson de Katsuy qui avait l'air traumatisé- la pauvre chanteuse. Son album s'appelait « Il préfère les hommes » et toutes ses chansons avaient pour sujet cette même phrase. Lily devait reconnaître l'effort artistique : ça devait être dur d'écrire dix chansons sur le même thème littéraire avec un seul et unique thème musical qui revenait, encore et encore, dans toutes ses chansons. Surtout d'écrire dix chansons aussi nulles les unes que les autres. Elle ne perdrait pas son temps à comparer le 'bébé de deux hommes', 'Il est parti pour lui', 'le jour de son coming out était mon mariage' et les autres ramassis de bêtises de la pauvre fille...

Elle aurait pu parler aussi du coin Est du snack qui avait été investi par l'équipe de Flysqua au grand complet. Ce groupe au taux de testostérone surélevé criait, buvait et tout ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre était le caractère salace de la conversation des garçons. Quand le troisième lui avait mis la main aux fesses, elle avait exigé de troquer sa tenue de serveuse contre celle de cuistot.

Puis, comme si cela ne suffisait pas à faire son malheur, James Potter était entré dans la boutique de ses parents, s'était assis à une table avec une bouteille d'eau et ne bougeait pas. Les serveurs avaient beau le harceler (Monsieur, il faut consommer pour rester !), il restait sans réaction. Et quand le patron lui-même était venu pour le mettre à la porte, James avait sorti sa carte d'identité, le boss avait lu « Potter » et était reparti en cuisine, la queue entre les jambes, exigeant qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Quelle injustice ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve un nouveau job, job où James ne serait pas le fils du patron... Et où les zouaves en sueur ne venaient pas passer l'après midi. Un job qui ne durerait pas jusque 3 heures du mat au milieu des graisses recuites ...

Lily prit la panier à frites, l'égoutta, le renversa dans l'écuelle à pomme de terre à partir de laquelle les cornets étaient composés, le remplit à nouveau de bâtons de pomme de terre crue et le replongea dans l'huile frémissante. L'huile qui d'ailleurs éclaboussa et finit sur les bras de Lily qui se recula en criant de douleur. Génial, voilà qu'en plus, elle parvenait à se brûler à l'huile de friture.

Damien apparut derrière elle, lui ordonna d'aller aux toilettes rafraîchir sa peau puis qu'elle reprendrait le travail en salle puisqu'elle était incapable de cuisiner.

Lily retint la remarque perfide qui lui venait. Cuire des frites et retourner des hamburgers n'était pas ce qu'elle appelait cuisiner ! Elle se rendit donc aux toilettes en maugréant conre son collègue, ouvrit le robinet et mit ses bras dessous, sentant la chaleur diminuer graduellement jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne rouge d'engourdissement. Elle retira le tablier blanc, le filet à cheveux, les gants. Un coup d'œil au miroir lui suffit à prendre la décision de s'asperger le visage d'eau et de se recoiffer un peu.

Elle détestait cette stupide entreprise familiale ! Quel besoin de faire un service en salle dans un fast food ? Et pourquoi avait-elle accepté de mettre cette nouvelle tenue de serveuse ? Elle était bien mieux dans sa grande jupe noire moldue que dans ce .. truc ! Bien sûr, les filles avaient fait un réel effort pour combiner la mode sorcière et la mode moldue que Lily affectionnait tant.

Mais le résultant se devait-il d'être aussi réussi ? Lily adorait sa tenue mais malheureusement pour elle, les clients aussi. Elle se composa un sourire, prit un carnet de commande et partit affronter les foules. Elle frissonna en voyant de groupe de Flysqua lui faire signe mais s'approcha tout de même en ayant la désagréable sensation que quelqu'un la fixait dans le dos.

« Je peux vous pro- »

« Sexy Evans ! » Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le premier commentaire fusa. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas mettre son point dans la gueule de Atkins. Ce qu'elle aurait pu faire sans aucun remord en temps normal. Mais elle se serait faite virée. « C'est pour Lupin que t'es aussi jolie ? »

« Je vous sert quel -» Tenta-t-elle encore en évitant consciencieusement le regard de son petit ami. Quel genre de coéquipiers avait-il donc ? Et, pire, Remus était-il comme ça lui aussi d'habitude, ne se retenant aujourd'hui que parce qu'elle était là ?

« Tu comprends pas, mec » la coupa Ben Morrison « C'est justement parce que Remus la comble qu'elle est jolie en ce moment »

_Je vais t'en donner, des en ce moment moi ! _Fulmina Lily. Elle envoya un regard noir à Remus qui se ratatina sur son siège. « C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave. Remus blanchit en comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là et le reste de l'équipe se tut, enfin intéressé par ses paroles « Il fanfaronne vraiment que je -»

« Lily » S'exclama Remus en se levant « Je … euh, je voudrais un sorbet fraise s'il te plait »

Elle le fusilla du regard et nota la commande, tandis que ses copains commandaient des glaces et des pâtisseries que la jeune fille s'empressait de noter. Elle secoua la tête, regarda une dernière fois, dégoûtée, Remus qui avait l'air vraiment désolé au milieu de tous ces idiots et fit demitour.

Quand elle sentit des doigts frôler le bas de son dos, elle ne put finalement pas se retenir, se retourna et administra une gifle monumentale à Jason Rutherford. Et à sa plus grande frustration, ses yeux brillèrent et elle l'entendit répliquer à Remus que « Sa copine devait être une sacrée lionne au lit »

Comment pouvait-elle sortir avec un garçon dont les amis étaient … ces choses ? Sans cœur, sans cervelle, ne pensant que par et pour _ça. _Tous ses remords passés d'avoir engueuler Remus pour des choses dont il n'était pas coupable lui sortirent de tête. Il méritait même bien plus que ça.

Et elle allait être clair avec lui. Si cette situation se reproduisait encore une fois, tout serait fini. Elle n'était pas une catin qu'ils pouvaient passer de main en main ! Lily avait beaucoup de fierté et beaucoup de caractère. Elle ne se laisserait jamais marcher sur les pieds de cette façon.

« Moi qui croyait que le Quidditch cultivait les idiots dans cette ville » Dit une voix masculine derrière elle alors qu'elle retournait déposer la commande « Je vois qu'il y a pire. »

Elle l'ignora. Il fallait respirer lentement et calmement. Trop, c'était trop, pensa-t-elle, ma mère et Phin, le mariage de Pétunia, les copains de Remus, Lupin l'abjecte capitaine de Flysqua, la gueule de bois et les attaques de Potter. Elle allait craquer !

_And I love love you  
And I want you – Ouhou  
I miss you, baby  
My bed is cold and my heart ... Oho_

Et cette musique !

« Lily » Elle ferma les yeux, se sentant tellement impuissante à contrôler sa fureur … Mais elle ne voulait pas être virée, elle ! « Lily ? » _Tais toi, bon sang, pour une fois dans ta vie, Potter, ferme la !_ « Viens ! »

Il lui attrapa la main, la traîna dans le couloir qui menait aux toilettes visiteurs et l'observa. Lily avait dépassé le stade de la colère et de la frustration. Elle sentait ses yeux devenir humide de désespoir. Comment tiendrait-elle encore cinq heures ici ?

« Respire calmement » Lui dit James en continuant de lui tenir fermement la main. Elle était trop à bout que pour réagir. « Ferme les yeux et imagine une prairie verte, infinie » Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Lily ne voyait rien d'autre que la dispute – Jonshon, la bagare, les parents Potter. Les mensonges, la trahison. Tania et Sirius heureux et puis, Pétunia qui va se marier. Et Remus, le salopard qui laissait ses copains agir tellement horriblement…

« Lily ! » Elle sursauta « Reste avec moi. Concentre-toi. La prairie, tu la vois ? » Lily ravala ses larmes et pressa ses paupières l'une contre l'autre. Elle tenta de se calmer, respira calmement et imagina. Elle laissa la voix la guider.

« Bien, maintenant imagine toi dans cet espace infini. Imagine toi y courir, danser, rouler et rire. Imagine le vent dans tes cheveux, écoute le léger clapotis du torrent au bout du pré, celui des vaches mastiquant. Là, tout au fond de ce champs vert, il y a un épouvantail. Tu poses ta main dessus. Il est rugueux et pique. Tu le sens ? Ca sent mauvais l'humidité, il est très vieux. »

Les mains de la jeune fille pressèrent les siennes et James soupira, content que sa technique de relaxation express ait marché. Quand il était intervenu, elle semblait sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs. Et il était sûr que se ridiculiser en public en devenant hystérique n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux …

« Tout va bien tu vois » Continua James. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Remus arrivé et les observer. Il ne manqua la lueur blessée dans son regard. _Bien,_ pensa James,_ elle souffre à cause de toi, c'est un juste retour des choses._ « Tu es protégée, en sécurité. Tu es libre Lily »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle déglutit. Elle se sentait calme et relaxée. Comme si elle n'avait pas vécu cette journée éreintante. Ce rêve éveillé avait des pouvoirs énormes – elle se sentait en phase.

« Ca va ? » La questionna James d'un air soucieux. « J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de la première leçon de méditation »

Elle retira ses mains des siennes et regarda autour d'elle, se sentant légèrement perdue. « Merci » Murmura-t-elle en se retournant, prête à affronter les foules affamées. Elle secoua la tête et s'aperçut avec plaisir que la sensation d'apaisement intérieur ne disparaissait pas si facilement. Un sourire léger étira ses lèvres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule où il l'observait encore. « Je ne t'ai pas pardonné Potter » Précisa-t-elle en retournant dans la gueule du loup.

« Mais on avance Lily » Répondit James Potter face au vide en face de lui.

Il savait bien qu'un jour, ça lui servirait à quelque chose ces heures passées à méditer pour découvrir Cornedrue. Contrairement à la plupart des sorciers, ce qui avait été le plus dur pour lui avait été de trouver son animal intérieur plutôt que de se transformer en lui. Et de cette expérience, il avait conservé une faculté à la méditation bien plus développée que tous les autres animagus.

Il se détourna et sortit du petit resto les mains dans les poches avisant qu'une sieste lui ferait le plus grand bien.

* * *

« Je m'excuse » Le jeune homme souffla, toucha son épaule et la regarda marcher dans la rue, l'air impassible « Lily, je ne m'étais pas aperçu… Excuse moi » Il secoua la tête, perdu. Il avait merdé. Clairement. Mais que pouvait-il faire ou dire à présent ? C'était trop tard. Elle ne réagissait même pas.

« Lily, je t'en prie ne fais pas ça » La supplia-t-il « Crie, engueule moi, déteste moi… Tu peux même me frapper, je l'ai mérité ! Mais s'il te plait, parle moi ! ne reste pas silencieuse, sans réaction comme ça… »

La jeune fille tourna vers lui un regard vide, mit les mains dans les poches et accéléra. Ce n'était même pas que se taire et ne plus lui parler était une punition, songea Remus, elle agissait comme si cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Comment devait-il réagir ? Il avait l'habitude de contenir une Lily criante, bondissante ou furieuse. Mais jamais il n'avait rencontré une Lily sans réaction, sans rancune … Que devait-il faire ?

Il passa doucement une main autour de la taille de la jeune fille et l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, sans argumenter ni l'aider. Remus commençait à réellement s'inquiéter. Mais que lui avait fait Potter, bon sang ?

« Il y a un film » Murmura-t-il en essayant de trouver un truc normal à faire avec sa copine. « la critique a l'air plutôt bonne, tu veux qu'on aille le voir ? » Il la regarda, espérant qu'elle retrouverait un peu de sa verve mais il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle l'avait entendu. « je t'invite puisque t'as pas l'air contre alors… »

_Merlin,_ pria Remus_, Faite que je ne m'endorme pas. _Heureusement pour lui que les médecins lui avaient prescrit ces gélules de remise en forme parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment il ferait sans ça. La pleine lune, un entraînement de Flysqua, retenir les mecs de sauter sur Lily parce que, quoiqu'elle en pense, il les avait déjà beaucoup modéré, et maintenant un film dont tout ce qu'il savait à son sujet était « savoureux mélange d'aventure et d'amour »

* * *

« Les mecs, l'heure est grave » Alec Sullivan tapa du poing sur la table, regardant les joueurs de Quidditch autour de lui. « Potter ne peut pas continuer comme ça »

« On vous propose une alliance » La porte s'était ouverte et quelques joueurs de Flysqua s'avancèrent dans la salle. Ben s'assit à côté d'Alec. « Potter essaye de piquer la copine de notre capitaine » Il grimaça. « Et nous, joueurs de noble sport sorcier, n'aimons pas ce manque d'esprit sportif »

« Potter n'a pas sa place parmi nous » Ajouta Matt Farrell en caressant sa batte de Quidditch. « Il va falloir le remettre un peu à sa place »

La dizaine de garçons présents acquiescèrent. « Bien » Clôtura Alec « Il est temps de mettre notre stratégie au poil les gars »

Aucun ne vit Matt grimacer et murmurer « Au point, pas au poil »

* * *

« Salut ! Tu es bien James Potter ? » James releva les yeux, surpris d'être accosté en pleine rue, et découvrit devant lui une charmante demoiselle aux cheveux noirs et bouclés et aux yeux magenta. « Celui qui s'est fait plaquer par Evans qui préférait Lupin ? »

Dire qu'il était surpris serait un euphémisme. Sans blague, c'était ça, la rumeur ? Au moins, cette fille savait envoyer. « Non » Déclara-t-il en retirant ses mains de ses poches. « Il y a bien trop de poissons dans l'océan. De toute façon, Lily ne m'a jamais vraiment intéressé »

« Oh » Les yeux de la fille s'allumèrent. Elle semblait avoir une idée précise en tête. « et est-ce que tu as déjà eu l'occasion de visiter les salles noires de notre ville ? »

« Les salles noires ? » Questionna James, désormais intrigué.

Elle lui sourit, passa son bras sous le sien et l'attira vers une rue à gauche. « Allez viens, tu m'invites. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un bon film en ce moment ? Romantique et aventureux en même temps »

James se laissa emporter par la bonhomie de la demoiselle. Elle était joviale et souriante. De bonne compagnie et jolie. Après tout, il ne risquait pas grand-chose, non ?

* * *

« Lily n'a toujours pas digéré le départ de son père, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Orion dit Phin Black en s'appuyant contre son bar.

Eva baissa les yeux. « Tout ça est ma faute, non ? Je ne parviens pas à être honnête avec mes propres enfants »

« Et avec moi, tu es honnête ? » Eva releva la tête de son café, surprise par la question. L'homme se frotta la nuque, un peu gêné. « Lily est venue me parler ce matin »

Eva soupira. « Elle refuse de m'adresser la parole »

« Eva » Phin l'observa silencieusement. Il sentait sa gorge légèrement sèche et inspira profondément. « Tu es belle » Déclara-t-il en la faisant rougir. « Je voulais te dire que je tiens à toi et … »

« Phin » Murmura la femme en prenant sa main par-dessus le comptoir.

« Orion Phineas Black ! » La voix les fit sursauter. Il se retournèrent vers l'entrée du café et virent avec effroi Walburga Black future Pettigrow s'avancer dans la salle. « Je peux savoir ce que c'est ça ? »

« Quoi ? » Grommela l'homme en refusant de croiser les yeux de son ex-femme. Il regarda le parchemin qu'elle tendait « On dirait bien que ton fils devient désobéissant »

« Mon fils ? Mon fils! » Walburga leva les yeux au ciel. « Et sur qui crois-tu qu'il a recopié ça à part Sirius ? Regulus était un garçon bien avant »

« Oui » Chuchota Phin en retournant servir du café aux autres clients. « Je me souviens assez bien le jour où tu as déclaré que Sirius était à moi et que toi, tu gardais Reg' »

« Seigneur » Chuchota Eva. La même chose s'était passée dans sa famille, elle avait gardé Lily et son ex-mari était parti avec Pétunia. Mais c'était les deux filles qui avaient décidé. Du moins, il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait plus de Lily et Pétunia avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait plus de mère. Mais comment peut-on renoncer à un de ses enfants ?

« C'est de ta faute tout ça ! » Décréta la femme « Si tu les avais un peu mieux élevé » Phin se tut et esquiva à nouveau son regard. Il retourna derrière le bar. « Ce sera toi qui répondra à ce courrier du professeur McGonnagall ! Je refuse de me ridiculiser davantage »

« Très bien » Murmura Phin en prenant la lettre qui dénonçait les incartades au règlement de leur fils cadet. Walburga se détourna et sortit.

Eva se leva. « Je vois que tu n'es toujours pas capable de lui tenir tête » Observa-t-elle

« Eva, non… »

« Quand tu seras réellement passé à autre chose Orion, tu viendras me voir. » Elle attrapa son sac et sa veste et suivit les pas de l'ancienne madame Black. « En attendant, passe une bonne fin de journée. »

« Mais … »

Il jura. Comment son ex femme parvenait-elle encore à pourrir sa vie alors qu'ils étaient séparés ?

* * *

Peter était assis au dernier rang du cinéma, un paquet de popcorn sur les genoux. Il adorait venir regarder un film tout seul de temps en temps, pour faire une pause dans toutes les civilités habituelles. Et puis, comme la copine de son père détestait les trucs moldus, elle détestait le cinéma et Peter adorait la faire enragée. C'était encore mieux que de provoquer Black fils.

Cependant, l'action se déroula plus tôt que prévu, si bien que le seau de gourmandise était déjà bien entamé quand l'écran devint noir.

Il y avait d'abord eu Sirius et Tania qui étaient rentrés, main dans la main, blotti l'un contre l'autre comme d'habitude. Peter avait levé les yeux au ciel et du fond les avait observé s'installer sur la rangée du milieu. C'était étrange pourtant. Ils ne s'étaient embrassés que deux fois. Ce devait être une sorte de record. Vers le bas. Et en plus, ils ne parlaient presque pas.

Il s'est passé quelque chose, comprit le garçon. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il habitait avec Tania la semaine. Il saurait bien assez tôt et sans l'avoir demandé ce qui était arrivé.

Deux minutes plus tard, Lily et Remus étaient entrés à leur tour. Peter avait eu du mal à ne pas avoir envie de vomir à la vue de ces deux-là ensemble. Pas qu'il soit amoureux de Lily, mais comment avait-elle pu s'enticher d'un crétin comme Lupin ? Tania était superficielle, il comprenait qu'elle s'entende avec cet idiot de Black… Mais Lily … Et Lupin ?

En plus, Lupin s'assit à côté de Sirius et les deux garçons se mirent à parler sans discontinuer, oubliant leurs petites amies respectives (Peter n'en était d'ailleurs pas très étonné) Tania continuait à avoir l'air perdue dans ses pensées et Lily avait le dos droit et rigide. Elle semblait attendre que quelque chose se passe. Peter fronça les sourcils, se promettant d'interroger la rousse au sortir de la séance.

C'est là que ça avait réellement commencé à être marrant. Potter et Haley Clarckson, une des dernières ex en date de Sirius, étaient entrés dans la salle main dans la main. Il avait vu Lily se tendre comme une arbalète, Haley avait repéré Sirius et le nouveau couple était allé s'installer près de la bande, Potter s'assurant d'être à côté de Lily.

Et maintenant, alors que les lumières tamisaient, Peter était en proie à un grand conflit intérieur : Que regarder, le film ou les histoires de cœur de la petite bande du milieu ?


	13. Puis disparaissant pour toujours

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petit ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** James et Sirius se disputent sur la qualité de l'équipe de Quidditch de ce dernier et décide que James a trois semaines pour monter sa propre équipe. Au bout d'une renecontre, seule une équipe, celle de James ou de Sirius, restera comme l'équipe du Lycée. Lily ne sait pluys très bien si elle en veut à Remus ou pas, apprend que Pétunia va se marier, est très en colère contre James pour les bagarres, contre sa mère pour son aventure avec Phin, et a besoin que James lui enseigne un peu de méditation pour rester calme et ne pas faire une crise de nerf. Sirius a une panne au lit et Tania en profite pour décréter qu'ils devraient reprendre leur relation au début, sans sexe. Les joueurs de Quiddicth et de Flysqua s'allient pour faire passer à James l'envie de rester à Rasp Hollow. Peter qui était au cinéma voit arriver Tania et Sirius, légèrement en froid à cause de la décision de la jeune fille, puis Remus et Lily, cette dernière en colère car les copains de Flysqua de Remus se sont conduits comme des abrutis, puis James avec Haley Clarckson.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore, gros bisous à tous! … donc, Merci à papillon bleue : ExosS : Sandrine : elilove59 : loudee : Plumiere : Lycia : Puky : Dumby95 : Charlou : Lili : cc : Noriane : nono-chan230 : Lexou : LilyTigresse2795 : Picadilly : Sandrine : Ocee : Tchingtchong : Aelynah : Malilite : lily forever : Lalyh : Ploum : Chocolatine

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**RASP HOLLOW**

**Chapitre 13**

**Deux sortes de révélations : Celle sur soi même, et celle des autres**

_James… C'est tellement étrange d'écrire ce nom. Il signifiait tellement pour moi. J'avais placé tous mes espoirs, tous mes rêves, toutes mes attentes en lui. Il… _

_Il a toujours eu cette fabuleuse et horrible capacité de passé du tout au rien en un instant. Un jour, il était gentil, le lendemain un criminel. Un jour, il brillait d'humour et de bonne humeur, et celui d'après faisait peur à un candidat suicide. _

_Une heure il s'excusait, et la suivant criait. _

_Un jour, il m'aimait et …_

Vous êtes vous déjà demandé pourquoi vous aviez deux mains ? Deux bras et deux épaules ? James Potter avait une théorie toute neuve sur le sujet : Le Créateur était polygame.

Le film était intéressant. Les dix premières minutes du moins. Parce qu'il fallait avouer que James, du haut de sa prétendue connaissance du monde moldu, n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un cinéma – une salle noire comme l'avait appelé cette fille… Et zut, elle s'appelait comment encore ?

Bon, c'était vrai, c'était impressionnant. Les gens sur cet écran blanc (au début) bougeaient, parlaient et tout – mais James avait quand même déjà vu la télé, ce n'était pas tant ça qui l'avait scotché que le fait que ces personnages (acteur peut-être, il n'avait jamais vraiment saisi la différence entre les deux) avaient presque la même taille que lui ! il supposait que ça le rendait plus capable de rentrer ans le film et de se mêler au scénario.

Et ça avait presque réussi. Il avait presque réussi à sursauter quand l'homme sans visage était apparu derrière cette femme sans soutien gorge (James était d'ailleurs tout rouge – il ne comprenait pas que ce genre d'images soit visible de tous dans la salle et, surtout, il n'aimait de regarder une femme à moitié nue… quand il était assis entre deux filles magnifiques elles-même).

Mais, le fait qu'il ait finalement décroché du film avec tant de facilité tenait du fait que, justement, il était assis entre deux magnifiques filles. Et que ces filles accrochaient au film. Et que du coup, quand elles sursautaient, elles s'accrochaient à lui. Qu'il s'était même retrouvé à un moment avec une main dans la main de Lily et l'autre dans celle de la brune sans prénom.

Vous comprenez maintenant ? Le créateur était polygame. A moins bien sûr qu'il se soit ennuyé et ait décidé de rendre la vie de ses mortels atrocement compliquée, songea James en regardant le regard noir de la brune à Lily qui ne voyait rien, et le regard assassin de Lupin sur lui-même. Il ferait bien de protéger ses arrières.

Il y avait aussi les tentatives – pitoyables – de Lupin pour reprendre la main de Lily, qui se dégageait toujours très rapidement. A ces moments-là, elle se dégageait de lui aussi. Ce n'était pas encore très clair : se servait-elle de lui pour ennuyer Lupin ou ne se rendait-elle vraiment pas compte de son comportement ?

Connaissant Lily comme il la connaissait, rien n'était impossible – elle avait bien failli l'embrasser un jour qu'elle avait voulu se jouer de la jalousie de Lupin !

Pan ! Le coup de feu retentit, une partie du cerveau de la victime vola en éclat et la main de Lily l'agrippa alors qu'elle se cachait la tête dans son épaule. James sourit. De toute façon, il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt.

Aucune fille ne pouvait lui résister, non ?

* * *

« Explique »

Lily lança une œillade ennuyée à Tania, qui était assise en face d'elle, et mordit dans sa frite. Une fois la séance de cinéma finie – le film n'était pas si bon que ça en fait – le groupe composé de trois filles et trois garçons – dont trois couples – avait décidé d'aller manger un bout tous ensemble.

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas voir, quand même. Elle, Lily Evans, assise à la table de Haley Clarckson et James et Sirius partageant un banc. Comme quoi, parfois, sortir tous ensemble du même endroit créait des liens.

« Expliquer, quoi ? » Demanda Lily à son amie. Elle sentit la main de Remus se déposer sur sa cuisse, et discrètement, la retira. Elle n'était pas d'humeur ce soir.

« Ce qui s'est passé avec Remus » Chuchota Tania en jetant un petit coup d'œil au garçon qui était absorbé dans sa conversation avec Sirius. « Je t'ai rarement vue aussi désagréable »

Lily haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas désagréable » Elle regarda la main de Remus, qu'elle venait de repousser agressivement, puis redirigea son attention vers sa meilleure amie. « Il n'y a pas des jours où tu es fatiguée ? Tu sais, sourire, être gentille, câline et tout … »

« Bien sûr » Tania lui envoya un de ses sourires made-in-Smaltine « Mais je ne me rue pas sur la main d'un autre garçon pour l'occasion »

« Je n'ai pas fait ça ! » S'offusqua Lily « Comme si c'était mon genre en plus »

« Lil » La raisonna Tania « Je t'ai vue. A chaque fois que tu avais peur ou que tu étais dégoûtée, tu attrapais la main de Potter – pas de Remus »

« N'importe quoi » Lily secoua la tête… Tant d'imbécillités quand même. Elle n'avait pas fait ça. Elle s'en serait rendue compte, non, si elle avait tenu la main de James. Et puis, d'abord, elle ne lui parlait plus, pourquoi aurait-elle voulu juste le toucher ? Sans parler du fait que même en temps normal, James n'était jamais que son _ami_ – pas le genre dans les bras de qui on se réfugie quand…

Oh merlin ! Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça bon sang ? Et comment ne s'en était-elle pas rendue compte exactement ?

« Dis Lily » Murmura Tania avant de se lever en direction des toilettes « Tu es bien sûre de ne pas avoir confondu tes sentiments entre James et Remus ? »

Et si James mettait sa main sur sa cuisse ce soir, est-ce que ça la dérangerait autant ?

Du calme, Lily, se raisonna-t-elle. Pour se rassurer, elle serra la main de Remus- qui eut légèrement l'air surpris mais ne fit pas de commentaires. D'accord, elle trouvait James mignon – mais elle trouvait aussi Sirius craquant et l'idée de sortir avec lui ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit …

Okay, elle s'entendait sûrement mieux avec James qu'avec Sirius- ils avaient tellement de choses en commun – mais avec Peter aussi elle avait une relation très forte, ça ne l'empêchait pas de n'avoir jamais eu envie de son meilleur ami !

Et puis, James et elle se disputaient souvent et il avait tellement de secrets envers elle … Cela dit, elle et Remus se disputaient presque encore plus – et Remus avait eu d'encore plus gros secrets pendant des années.

Elle secoua la tête, déboussolée. Non, décidément, cela était ridicule. James était un ami qu'elle adorait et qu'elle trouvait extrêmement mignon, elle avait, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, confiance en lui et c'est simplement pour ça qu'elle avait instinctivement recherché sa protection au cinéma.

Et puis, Remus avait franchement été lourd toute cette après-midi, elle avait presque pété une durite en plein restaurant à cause de lui – il était normal qu'elle soit un peu plus froide que d'habitude… En même temps, James n'avait pas non plus été super correct tout le temps non plus mais…

« Arght » Lily gémit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Certains jours, elle détestait Tania d'avoir ainsi l'œil sur tout. Un rire cristallin lui fit relever les yeux et son sang ne fit qu'un tour…

_Non mais tu vas enlever ta main de là, sale glousseuse sans cervelle !_ Bien sûr, raisonna la partie logique de son esprit, James était son ami- c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle se souciait tant de ce que faisait Haley Clarckson en ce moment – il méritait de meilleure fréquentation !

* * *

James souffla et détourna un instant les yeux de « la brune sans prénom » pour rencontrer le regard émeraude de Lily qui se détourna en rougissant. Il fronça les sourcils. Il se passait de drôles de choses ce soir… Regardez-le, lui qui avait juré ne sortir avec aucune fille, assis à côté de la miss parfaite par excellence Et à la table de messieurs Lupin et Black eux-mêmes ! Ca frôlait la troisième dimension …

« Et à part ça » James tenta de faire la conversation « Tu aimes quoi comme musique »

_Ne pas grimacer. Ne pas grimacer. Ne pas gri-_ « Oh, tu sais, des trucs connus » _Tu m'étonnes_ « O'h Mars, BackInVelvet, Fruitissimo, Claire De la Fontaine… » James arriva à ne pas grimacer. Le plus dur fut de ne pas gémir de désespoir. Elle dressait la liste de ses goûts ou celle de ce que jamais il n'oserait écouter ? « Oh mais ce que j'a-do-re en ce moment » (Remarquez comme elle détache bien le j'a-do-re pour être sûr qu'il ait compris- Courage, James, tu l'as fait des dizaines de fois avant, se rassura-t-il. Merlin, Lily l'avait habitué à une trop bonne compagnie) « c'est Katsuy. Ce qu'elle raconte est tellement… émotif, réel, fabuleux. J'ai les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois !»

Règle de survie n°1 lors des sorties avec une fille : Ne pas boire quand elle parle. Vous risqueriez de finir étouffé.

James avait perdu la main – il avait oublié ce détail – et avait tenté d'avaler son soda à l'approche de la partie _adorée_ et maintenant, il se retrouvait à suffoquer comme un veau, attirant les regards sur lui… D'ailleurs, le meurtrier de Lupin, il l'éviterait bien.

« Ca va ? » S'enquit « la brune » en lui tapant dans le dos – si doucement qu'il le sentait à peine « Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« J'ai cru que tu disais aimer Katsuy ! » Mieux valait en rire qu'en pleurer après tout.

« Mais imagine ! » S'emballa-t-elle d'une voix surexcitée- James fit un tour de table des yeux pour ne pas qu'elle croise son regard désespéré. A deux sièges de là, Lily semblait avoir repéré le nom de la chanteuse et riait sous cape. Il lui envoya une grimace (Regarde un peu dans quelle situation je me suis fourré !) et elle répondit par un silence compatissant (Tu l'as bien cherché) avant que Lupin ne lui tourna la tête et l'embrasse. James grimaça encore plus et essaya de se replonger dans le discours de la brune.

« Et donc, cet imbécile l'a mise enceinte, il l'a demandé en mariage et après… après il est parti par la fenêtre des toilettes de l'église où la cérémonie devait avoir lieu ! Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'un serveur qu'il avait embauché la veille l'avait dragué, qu'il avait cédé et s'était rendu compte comme par magie qu'il préférait les mecs ! » La fille essaya de donner de l'emphase à son parler avec un grand geste théâtral de la main. « Franchement, plus je fréquente les mecs et plus je me demande ce qu'on peut leur trouver »

« C'était avant de me rencontrer bébé » Susurra James à son oreille. Elle éclata de rire. Merlin, elle s'était tue ! « Tu sais, tu mets tellement de cœur à en parler qu'on croirait que ça t'est arrivé aussi »

« Quoi ? » La fille le fixa comme si il était fou puis compris qu'il parlait du 'il m'a larguée pour un mec' et sourit en jetant un coup d'œil à Remus et Sirius qui discutaient éperdument. Ça faisait trois heures qu'ils discutaient. (James pensait qu'ils devaient avoir trop de salive et que c'était un moyen comme un autre de la gaspiller) « Oh, et bien, tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que Lily ferait bien d'ouvrir un peu plus les yeux … »

Un sourire énigmatique passa sur ses lèvres et James se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire. Lupin et Black … Plus le temps passait et plus il avait de raisons de se moquer de leur ridicule ! La vie était bonne parfois quand même…

« Hey, Lil ! » S'écria-t-il par-dessus la table. Lily releva les yeux de sa conversation avec Tania et le regarda en se demandant ce qu'il voulait « Il parait que ton copain se tape mon cousin »

Il adorait trouver des techniques horribles pour se débarrasser des filles. Ridiculiser ce qu'elles racontaient était souvent largement suffisant – ça se vexe si facilement ces petites choses… Il ne prêta pas attention aux poings serrés des deux garçons en face de lui, mais vit le regard de la rousse briller. C'était la première fois qu'il entretenait ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un et il était hors de question qu'il le perde.

« Ca tombe bien alors ! » Tania lui sourit avec franchise « J'avais justement peur qu'ils refusent le petit trip à quatre que Lil et moi on avait l'intention de leur proposer… »

Et la boisson de Lily se répandit sur la table… Vous voyez ? Ne jamais boire quand une fille parle, ça finit toujours mal.

* * *

« La nuit est froide »

James leva les yeux au ciel. Il était tombé sur une coriace en plus de ça… Il avait tout essayé, du ridicule au franchement désagréable, mais la brune (Haley, il avait entendu la copine de Sirius l'appeler comme ça) tenait bon. Il mit les mains dans les poches de son blouson et ne dit rien. Ils parlaient du temps… n'était-ce pas pitoyable ?

Elle se suspendit à son bras. « C'est bizarre » Murmura-t-elle lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le get out qui était fermé à cette heure. « Je ne suis jamais venue ici comme ça que quand je sortais avec Sirius »

« Justement, je me disais » En profita lâchement James « ça te semble pas trop bizarre de sortir avec moi après lui… Enfin, j'ai pas trop l'habitude de passer après un autre »

Les filles sont des êtres bizarres – clairement, vous ne savez jamais à quoi vous attendre avec elles. Mais certainement pas, quand vous lâchez des phrases assassines comme celles-là, qu'elles vous collent contre le comptoir, vous saute dessus et vous embrasse… Une masochiste sentimentale, s'apitoya James – il avait un don pour dénicher les cas rares quand même…

Il se laissa le temps de décider si elle embrassait bien ou pas avant de délicatement se détacher d'elle (c'était un baiser d'experte, avouons les choses) « Haley, écoute tu es très gentille mais… »

« Nous avons un point en commun tu sais »

James leva un sourcil, intrigué. Peut-être qu'elle était myope et portait des lentilles ? c'était la seule option qu'il voyait, sincèrement. « Eclaire-moi »

« Sirius Black » Il pencha légèrement la tête (Scientifiquement prouvé : la réflexion mentale est une réaction chimique. Or, les réactions chimiques proviennent de la collision des atomes. D'où, penchez la tête, les atomes collisionneront plus vite et vous réfléchirez mieux !) « Tu ne l'aimes pas. Et moi non plus. Et tu sais ce que Sirius déteste ? C'est quand une de ses ex sort avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aime vraiment pas… »

James fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que cette fille censée décervelée était en train de dire qu'elle l'avait abordé uniquement pour se venger de cousinet débilounet ? « Franchement, il est sorti avec une fille capable de sortir avec son « naze de t'es pas mon cousin Potter », il devrait avoir honte… » Expliqua-t-elle. Puis, elle s'approcha d'un pas de lui et posa une main sur son torse. « Et puis, il y a pas de mal à se faire un peu de bien, non ? »

« Je ne savais pas les filles si manipulatrices » Avoua James. Il attrapa la main de la fille et l'entraîna vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sirius, où le jeune homme était en train de "dire au revoir" à sa petite amie.

Bingo ! Le mieux : L'interrompre dans son au revoir tragique avec la brune pulpeuse ou son regard horrifié quand il s'était installé sur le lit avec sa brune en la prenant sur ses genoux ?

Franchement, pour une fois que sortir avec une fille avait un autre avantage que les séances de bécot, il n'allait pas s'en priver …

Quand même, songea-t-il un peu plus tard en écoutant 'Haley' discourir sur il ne savait pas trop quel sujet, ce serait cool de sortir avec une fille comme Lily. Mignonne, intelligente et sympa.

Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, James avait toujours été ennuyé par les filles. C'était presque un prérequis pour être une fille normale : être chiante. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle il rompait souvent très vite – il ne supportait pas facilement la gente féminine… Ou alors était-ce simplement celle qu'il fréquentait ? Il n'en savait rien mais ce qui était sûr était que Lily n'était pas comme ça – au point qu'il en oubliait parfois qu'elle était une fille…

* * *

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée »

« de rien, c'est normal »

Lily se tordait les mains, arrivée sur le perron de sa porte, Remus devant elle et tout aussi figée. C'était étrange. Elle se sentait désolée et furieuse en même temps. Fâchée à cause de cet après-midi et des fameux joueurs de Flysqua mais honteuse de son comportement au cinéma et de ses doutes sur Potter.

Dans le fond, elle savait parfaitement à quel point Remus était gentil – il ne s'y prenait pas toujours bien mais il méritait un peu plus de considération que Lily lui en offrait.

« Lily » « Remus » Déclarèrent-ils en même temps. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et se sourirent. C'était ridicule mais ça faisait du bien d'être d'accord sur quelque chose parfois …

« Je suis désolé/désolée » Répétèrent-ils, à nouveau simultanément. Cette fois, ils rirent de leur bêtise.

Remus tendit la main devant lui « On recommence tout à zéro demain matin ? »

« Tout à zéro » Accepta Lily en lui prenant la main.

Avec joie, elle sentit une petite chaleur s'épandre dans son bras, comme quoi il suffisait de peu, et accepta avec plaisir le baiser d'au-revoir qu'il lui vola. Puis elle rentra chez elle, ignora sa sœur qui était encore là et monta dans sa chambre. Elle soupira.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle soulagée maintenant que Remus n'était plus là ? Il était son petit ami bon sang, elle n'avait pas à se sentir soulagée de son départ ! Elle avait décidément quelque chose qui clochait ! Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses cadeaux d'anniversaire posés pelle-mèle. Ça avait été un bon week-end quand même, malgré tout.

Le concert (moins la dispute de James et les parents Potter), la soirée d'anniversaire (Moins l'arrivée de Pétunia et la découverte de la relation Phin/maman), les petites mises au point … Bien sûr, on n'était que samedi soir mais comme toujours le dimanche tout le monde s'enfermerait à double tour pour finir ses devoirs. Et elle travaillerait encore jusque trois heures du mat et serait crevée pour l'école.

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. C'est là qu'elle aperçut la carte de Severus sur son étagère (très sobre, comme toujours, un 'Bon Anniversaire et amuse toi bien' tout court mais qui faisait plaisir) et qu'elle se rappela d'une autre chose qui faisait qu'elle ne devait pas pardonner à Potter : il avait prétendu avoir passé des heures sur ce dessin qui n'était qu'une copie !

Lily se changea et se glissa sous ses couvertures en souriant.

N'empêche, il avait été le seul à lui offrir un mur peint magnifiquement avec un de ses plus grands rêves dessus ….

Lily soupira. elle lui en voulait – il avait menti, mais tout le monde faisait ça, elle pouvait passer outre, mais surtout, et ça la blessait intérieurement, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il n'avait pas confiance en elle assez pour lui dire la vérité sur son renvoi.

S'il avait juste s'agi d'une curiosité mal placée, il aurait suffi à Lily de prendre sa plume et d'envoyer un mot à Poudlard à Severus pour savoir pourquoi, exactement, Potter s'était fait viré. Mais elle voulait que ça vienne de lui …

En attendant, il lui manquait horriblement.

* * *

« J'ai réfléchi » Déclara Sirius en essuyant la dernière tasse de café. Il détestait quand son père faisait ça- l'obliger à ranger le café le dimanche après-midi « A propos de Potter »

« Tu veux qu'on lui casse la gueule ? » Demanda Remus avec avidité. Il reçut un regard des plus étonnés de le part de Sirius « Quoi ? »

« C'est la première fois que je te vois avoir envie d'être violent »

« Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui s'est passa au cinéma ? Tu as vu comme elle lui tenait la main ? Et après, elle a prétendu que ça n'était pas arrivé ! »

Sirius soupira. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette histoire. Soit Lily et James se pardonnaient mutuellement et Remus n'avait plus qu'à tirer un trait sur la rouquine, soit elle restait avec Remus et il y aurait toujours ce non-dit entre eux…

« Moi, je parlais de Poudlard… » Expliqua Sirius en sautant l'étape où il était censé dire à Remus qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien et que Lily ne tenait qu'à lui – mentir à son meilleur ami n'était pas dans ses attributions. Par contre, éviscérer Potter … « J'ai un plan pour savoir ce qui s'est passé. » Remus haussa les épaules et essuya une table « Avec un peu de chance, ce sera tellement horrible que… »

« Que Lily ne voudra plus entendre parler de lui » Termina Remus. Il retourna une chaise et s'assit. « J'écoute »

Sirius sourit. « Tiens » Il lui envoya une lettre et une enveloppe. Remus lut le courrier, qui demandait simplement les raisons du renvoi de James Potter à une inconnue avec une argumentation loufoque à la Sirius.

« Tu vas l'envoyer à une de ses profs ? » Remus fronça les sourcils « Parce que le 'je ne doute pas qu'il t'a brisé le cœur et comprends que je m'inquiète pour mon amie' risque de mal passé … »

« Tu manques franchement d'imagination Lupin » Souffla Sirius en lui tendant l'enveloppe. « Je sais pas si il y avait des gens suffisamment bêtes que pour être amis avec lui là-bas, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il est sorti avec quelques filles… »

Remus sourit. « T'es génial mec » Gratifia-t-il Sirius en scellant l'enveloppe.

La lettre destinée à « La dernière petite amie de James Potter » S'envola dans les airs. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre désormais.

Sirius grimaça « Je viens de me souvenir d'un truc … C'est quand le prochain compte rendu des notes ? »

Remus soupira. Il n'aimait pas non plus cette histoire de carnet de notes à faire signer par les parents. Même quand il avait des bons points, ses parents trouvaient que ce n'était jamais assez … « Fin de la semaine prochaine, pourquoi ? »

« Mon génie vient juste de témoigner de sa grandeur une fois de plus » Murmura Sirius.

Des fois, il avait envie de s'embrasser tant il était fabuleux. James Potter allait regretter d'essayer de piquer la copine de son meilleur poteau …

* * *

« Elle est mignonne là-dedans, hein oui ? » Murmura une voix chaude contre son oreille alors que des bras entourait son torse. James se pinça les lèvres.

« Tu ne devrais pas être enjouée quand je regarde une autre fille »

Haley leva les yeux au ciel. « Potter, c'est pas comme si j'étais amoureuse ou un truc comme ça » Elle sourit « Ca me suffit de savoir que j'ai été la première fille de la ville à sortir avec le nouveau craquant »

Le pauvre (mais craquant) garçon leva les yeux au ciel, sans arrêter de regarder Lily à travers la vitrine du fast food de ses parents. « Je me demande quand même ce qu'as fait Black pour t'énerver à ce point si tu prends tout autant par dessus la jambe »

Elle rit. « J'aimais bien Sirius… J'étais presque devenue la nouvelle coqueluche en étant avec lui- toutes les filles me regardaient, j'étais la chouchoute… c'était méga super » Elle soupira. « Mais ce crétin ne s'est pas contenté de me tromper – et tout le monde était au courant, ce qui m'a fait passer pour une cruche – mais il l'a fait avec ma sœur ! »

James se retint difficilement de souligner le coup de maître de son cousin. Lui-même n'aurait pas fait mieux … il grimaça. Pensée de macho- il devait arrêter ce genre de comportement, se souvint-il.

« Il ne faut pas avoir beaucoup d'estime de soi pour tromper quelqu'un » Récita-t-il un truc pseudo- philosophique. Après, il sourit parce que, pour la troisième fois, Lily lui faisait signe de partir de là et qu'il ne bougeait pas… Il se souvenait pourquoi, à présent, il adorait tellement la faire enragée au début !

« Je me demande comment Lily a fait pour oublier tout ça » chuchota pensivement Haley en appuyant sa joue contre son épaule.

« Oublier quoi ? » Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils. Ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'on se référençait à Lily pour son passé, et ça l'énervait de ne pas pouvoir comprendre…

« Et bien… tu sais, que tout le monde te regarde, d'être le centre d'attention… Merlin, quand j'étais avec Sirius, j'avais l'impression d'être dans sa peau – j'étais la référence, exactement comme elle avant »

« La référence ? » Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle, abandonnant son « matage en règle » pour un moment « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ben » Haley haussa les épaules « Tu sais, avant que son père ne parte, elle était – comment dire, c'était la version féminine de Sirius. Tout le monde l'encensait- une réelle petite princesse. Elle était sur toutes les lèvres… En même temps, elle était capitaine de la troupe de danse, le truc le plus à la mode de la ville, et meilleure amie du capitaine de Flysqua et du presque capitaine de Quidditch ! »

James se détacha de la fille qui le collait comme une sangsue et rentra dans le restaurant, le cœur battant vite. Ça, c'était des révélations importantes ! Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait cessé de nettoyer les tables dans son uniforme super sexy et qu'elle faisait la caisse. Il se mit donc dans la file.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle sursautait en le voyant attendre son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? » Demanda-t-elle professionnellement, en gardant les yeux baissés vers le bas.

« Des explications »

Au moins, elle ne fuyait plus son regard ! Elle avait plutôt tendance à essayer de le faire brûler vif par la chaleur de ses yeux assassins. « Potter » Chuchota-t-elle rageusement « Je travaille au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! »

« Haley m'a dit que tu étais super populaire » Dit James sans se soucier que des gens attendaient derrière lui ou que Lily ne voulait pas l'écouter « je me demande quand même ce qui s'est passé avec ton père … »

« Potter. Je ne te parle plus. Je ne te dois aucune explication. Alors, tu es gentil, lâche-moi. A moins que tu ais décidé de me dire pourquoi tu as quitté ton école ? »

James se renfrogna. « Je devrais tout te dire alors que tu ne me fais même pas assez confiance que pour me parler de ta famille ? Tu as rencontré la mienne je te signale ! »

Lily jeta un regard autour d'elle et sortit de derrière la caisse pour se placer en face de lui, ce qui, chez elle, signifiait affrontement imminent.

« Si tu es si curieux, tu n'as qu'à demander autour de toi ! N'importe qui de moins de vingt ans connaît mes histoires de famille dans cette ville ! »

« Dans ce cas écrit une lettre à ma mère, elle a l'air de t'adorer ! » Répliqua-t-il du même ton « Tu exiges de moi quelque chose que tu n'es même pas capable de me donner ! »

« Je te demande _pardon_ ? » S'exclama Lily avec rage « Comment oses-tu seulement … Je ne te dois rien ! »

« Moi non plus ! » Remarqua James « Et pourtant je suis là, comme un idiot à essayer de recoller les morceaux comme… » Le jeune homme se stoppa dans sa phrase quand la réalité le frappa.

Il n'avait jamais, pas une fois dans sa vie, eut le besoin de s'excuser de quelque chose pour une fille. Elle râlait, tant pis, il abandonnait. Ses amis ? Ils n'exigeaient pas grand chose de lui, juste d'être le génialissime James Potter et ne lui faisaient pas une remarque. Pourtant, c'était ses meilleurs amis. Ceux là pour qui il aurait donné sa vie – il était devenu animagus pour eux, risquant la prison. Mais quand les problèmes étaient venus …

Mais il était là, comme un imbécile, devant cette menteuse de Lily-je-suis-seule-parce-que-pas-populaire-Evans à lui présenter des excuses… A suer sang et eau pour qu'ils redeviennent amis ! Mais elle n'était pas différente des autres – Pourquoi se donner tout ce mal, finalement ?

« Regarde ça ! » Elle continua à crier sans prêter attention à son trouble soudain. Devant elle, elle tenait la carte de Pourdlard avec le même dessin que sur le mur de l'école « Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! monsieur j'ai passé des heures à faire ce dessin à mes heures perdues … »

« Et toi une sale petite hypocrite ! » Ragea James, ses yeux s'exorbitant sur la peinture qu'il avait une fois aperçue au château et passer des semaines à essayer de retrouver, sans succès. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais été la meilleure amie de Sirius ! Ni la fille la plus populaire du Lycée ! »

« Je ne suis plus cette fille-là ! » Se défendit-elle en hurlant presque – il n'en était pas loin non plus « Tout ça est du passé ! »

« Comme Poudlard est du passé pour moi ! »

Le silence se fit, tendu, dans la salle du prêt-à-manger. Aucun client n'osa prononcer un mot tant la dispute des deux adolescents avait été violente. Même le patron n'avait pas osé intervenir.

« Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi » Déclara Lily au bout d'un moment, ses yeux toujours rageusement ancrés dans les siens.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai parlé au départ » Conclut James « Tu n'en valais vraiment pas la peine »

« Toi non plus » Cracha-t-elle.

« Bien »

« Très bien »

James se retourna et sortit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était devenu enragé contre elle et sa méfiance tout à coup, mais c'était fini, il ne s'humilierait plus juste pour elle. Si il devait y avoir une réconciliation un jour, ça viendrait d'elle et pas de lui.

* * *

Panneau d'affichage, Couloir principal du Lycée de Rasp Hollow

_James Potter, autosacré chef de la résistance contre le système des avantages liés à la popularité dans cette école, vous donne rendez-vous ce lundi après-midi sur le terrain de Quidditch pour sélections. Filles et garçons bienvenus. Il est temps que chacun ait sa chance !_


	14. l'indifférence prend place

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petit ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** Au cinéma, Lily, d'une manière toute inconsciente, saisit la main de James quand elle a peur, ce qui n'échappe pas à Remus. James décide de sortir avec Haley pour ennuyer Sirius et faire passer le temps. Remus et Sirius envoient une lettre à Poudlard pour connaitre les raisons du renvoi de James. Lily et Remus se pardonnent mutuellement. James apprend d'Haley que Lily était très populaire et qu'elle a changé du tout au tout après le départ de son père. Il décide de la confronter à ce sujet, ils se disputent et constatent qu'aucun des deux n'est prêt à lâcher ses secrets. Ils décident de ne plus être amis et ne plus chercher à l'être.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore, gros bisous à tous! … donc, Merci à Sandrine _: _loudee _: _Plumiere _ : _Puky _: _cc _: _Noriane _: _nono-chan230_ : _Lexou _: _Ocee _: _Tchingtchong _: _Aelynah _: _ Malilite _: _lily forever _ : _Chocolatine _:_ Pathy33 : LovePingo : Lilsdrue : Eclair'O'chocolat

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 14**

**Entrechats et petits sauts  
**

_J'ai toujours été partisane de la franchise la plus totale avec les gens j'aimais. Pourtant, certains mots, certaines marques d'affection, ont toujours eu du mal à dépasser mon caractère impulsif. _

_Certains s'en offusquaient, d'autres s'en moquaient. _

_James me recopiait. C'est seulement alors que je compris la douleur que j'infligeais à mes proches, à mon insu. _

_« Potter, ne te promène pas seul le soir. Conseil d'ami »_

Trop tôt.

C'est la pensée que James avait eue en voyant la menace sur sa table de nuit, en ce lundi matin. Il était trop tôt. Pour se lever. Pour avoir peur. Pour se défendre. Trop tôt…

« Potter »

James grimaça et bailla, renonçant à l'idée de s'asseoir dans son lit. Quelle belle bande de crétins, ces Black, quand même. Faire une entrée spéciale pour les hiboux, question qu'ils ne poirotent pas dehors toute la nuit … Résultat, ce stupide corbeau lui avait envoyé valser le bout de parchemin avec un coup de bec sur la tête à six heures trente !

« Po-O-tter » Soupir. Et il avait quoi, l'autre idiot, à chantonner son nom de si bonne heure ? et si tôt … « Potter »

« Quoi ? » éclata James en s'asseyant, après avoir entendu Sirius l'appeler pour le troisième fois consécutive.

« Non, rien » Et avec un sourire narquois, cousinet-débilounet sortit de la pièce. C'était si inattendu que James en resta pétrifié. Est-ce que… est-ce que ce manchot venait réellement de lui jouer un tour aussi… ridicule ? Juste pour l'ennuyer ?

Avec l'esprit encore embrumé, James alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait jamais vu le fils de Phin ainsi- aussi gai luron, dansant presque dans leur chambre avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles- James avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait été baroudeur pendant six ans. Il savait ce que ce genre de comportements signifiait. Sirius Black préparait un très mauvais coup.

D'abord le cauchemar, ensuite la menace et maintenant ça.

Il y a des jours comme ça, se lever est la pire chose qu'on puisse faire.

Le jeune homme rentra sous la douche, alluma le jet d'eau chaude et laissa l'eau couler sur sa tête, essayant de se réveiller. Il détestait ça – être dans son lit depuis dix heures du soir, chercher le sommeil jusque trois heures du matin et puis, quand enfin il s'endormait, ce stupide oiseau le réveillait !

En plus, ça allait être le premier jour d'école sans Lily. A bien y penser, jusqu'à présent, ils avaient toujours été ensemble – au début, pour se disputer, ensuite parce qu'ils étaient amis. Mais là, ils ne se parleraient plus. Ce serait … comme deux inconnus.

En soupirant, il attrapa le savon sur le côté, s'en couvrit la tête et … « Aaaahhhh ! Qui a coupé l'eau chaude ! »

Deux minutes plus tard : « Aaaahhhhh ! Mes cheveux ! »

C'est ainsi que débuta le lundi matin de James Potter en solitaire. Une douche glacée et une teinture verte. Sirius Black venait de révéler son vrai visage.

Quand il s'assit à la table de la cuisine pour déjeuner, James ne fit le plaisir à cet enquiquineur de s'énerver, ni même de répondre à ses blagues stupides. Il se contenta de se servir calmement un bal de céréales et d'ignorer la tête de son oncle à la vue de sa toute nouvelle coupe.

Tiens, bizarre, ils ont un drôle de goût, ces… Oh merlin, fut la seule pensée de James avant d'aller recracher sa bouchée dans l'évier et de boire un demi-litre d'eau pour enlever ce goût horrible de sa bouche. Des vers … Des vers dans son déjeuner ! Cette fois, c'était trop.

« Si c'est la guerre que tu cherches.. » Murmura-t-il en assassinant mister populaire du regard. Celui-ci répondit par un sourire innocent et partit pour le lycée, suivi de près par James. Ça ne fait que commencer …

* * *

C'est quoi, ce bruit ?

Sans doute était-ce la phrase qui avait été la plus prononcée en ce lundi matin au lycée de Rasp Hollow… Et pourtant, personne n'ignorait quel était ce bruit… Certes, naturel, mais plutôt mal placé. N'importe qui d'autre l'aurait produit, personne n'aurait hésité à rire et se moquer ouvertement.

Mais la cible était Sirius Black. Et on ne se moque pas de Sirius Black. Même lorsque celui-ci est atteint de quelques flatulences… Evidemment, ça n'empêche pas tout le monde de se regarder bizarrement et de chuchoter, espérant ne pas être vu par le magnifique et génialissime capitaine de Quidditch.

« Et donc, en tenant votre baguette dans votre main gauche de cette manière » Le professeur Wazlib pointa son bout de bois vers l'avant et soupira. « S'il vous plaît, un peu de concentration tout le monde. Je sais que c'est lundi matin et que- »

« Bonjour » Chantonna la voix de James Potter à l'entrée de la classe, en retard comme toujours. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. « Oh, professeur, je vous ai interrompu ? »

« Votre place, Potter, immédiatement » Grinça Wazlib. James lui sourit et se dirigea lentement vers son siège, en prenant du temps pour chacun de ses pas. Autour de lui, des murmures se firent entendre, tout le monde pointant ses cheveux du doigt. Il n'y fit pas attention. Finalement, il atteint sa place, à côté de Lily, et sans lui adresser un regard, s'installa. « Je disais donc » Reprit le bonhomme bourru « En tenant votre bague – Potter ! »

James s'était relevé, avait traversé la moitié de la classe pour s'arrêter devant un blond qui était devenu tout rouge. « Tu es Jack Patterson ? » Le questionna le jeune brun, en ignorant Wazlib. Le pauvre garçon acquiesça, en essayant de se faire le plus petit possible sur sa chaise – il détestait être le centre d'attention.

« Potter ! » Gronda le professeur de métamorphose. « C'est votre dernière chance »

« Ce soir, terrain de Quidditch. Je te veux dans mon équipe. Tu as été refusé parce que tu n'avais pas ton balai personnel, n'est-ce pas ? » Les élèves échangèrent des regards surpris, avant de se remettre à observer le manège de Potter et de garder Sirius au coin de l'œil pour voir sa réaction. Mais celui-ci était confortablement installé dans son siège, une grimace suffisante et relaxée au visage.

« Ou – oui » Bégaya Jack en secouant la tête « Je veux dire… euh… Mais »

« Potter ! » Aboya Wazlib, se peau se colorant dangereusement en rouge « Dehors ! »

« T'inquiète pas » Le rassura James avec un haussement d'épaules « Il n'y aura aucune persécution sur ceux qui participeront. Ce type » Il pointa Sirius du doigt « m'a donné sa parole »

« Potter ! » Hurla Wazlib « Retenue ce soir »

Puis, toujours avec la plus grande des nonchalances, il alla récupérer son sac sur son banc en ignorant superbement le regard outré de Lily et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la salle de cours. « Ce soir, je suis occupé, m'sieur » Déclara-t-il « Maintenant, si vous m'excusez, l'odeur est irrespirable ici » Et il quitta la pièce, non sans remarquer les sourires de presque tout le monde – Lily, Black et Lupin exempts.

« Un garçon si doué pourtant » Soupira le petit homme chauve avec mauvaise humeur « Maintenant, au boulot vous autres ! »

« Mais monsieur, vous n'avez pas montré le- » Tenta Rose Mary, assise au premier banc, sa baguette prestement déposée sur son pupitre.

« Au travail » Coupa l'homme et pour une des premières fois de l'année, tout le monde obéit simultanément.

« C'est moi ou tout le monde me regarde bizarrement ? » Sirius se laissa tomber plus confortablement sur sa chaise, s'attirant à nouveau des regards curieux. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang ? Dès qu'il faisait un mouvement, tout le monde lui lançait des regards torves.

« T'as du manger du cassoulet hier soir » Philosopha Remus avec un coup d'œil agacé au verre transformé en oisillon de son ami. Il donnerait tellement pour avoir tant de facilités lui aussi ! Sirius haussa un sourcil.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Il se redressa et à nouveau, les gens le fixèrent comme si il devenait grossier.

« Tu sais » Murmura Remus « Les gaz »

Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent soudain en grand. « Les… ? »

« Black, dehors ! » Décréta Wazlib, en surprenant tout le monde « Allez donc apprendre les bonnes manières »

Sirius se leva lentement, et dignement sortit de la classe, son déplacement suivi par une trentaine de paires d'yeux. Il venait de comprendre. Potter et lui s'étaient enfin ouvertement déclarés la guerre. Ce n'était que le début …

Il sortit dans la cour, son sac sur le dos, bien décidé à retrouver son coin solitaire, derrière la cafete. Mais, alors qu'il tournait à l'angle du bâtiment, il aperçut Potter assis à Sa place dans Son coin. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines.

« Très intelligent » Déclara-t-il sobrement en s'arrêtant devant lui. « Le sort du coussin péteur. Quelle imagination ! »

« Un classique est un classique » répliqua James avec un sourire amusé. Non seulement, il avait réussi à faire sourire les gens face au grand Sirius Black mais en plus, il l'avait fait viré de la classe. « Et ce n'est qu'un début »

« Retire le moi » Exigea Sirius en ne bougeant pas. Il savait pertinemment que seul celui à avoir lancé un tel sort pouvait l'annuler. Et Potter le savait aussi. Ce n'était certainement pas pour rien qu'il avait utilisé celui-là.

« Ca dépend ce que tu me proposes en échange » Marchanda le jeune homme. Ils se fixèrent un instant, silencieusement, tous les deux, avant que Sirius n'ouvre la bouche.

« Si c'est pour tes cheveux »

« Le vert en me dérange pas » Coupa James en se passant une main dedans. « J'adore être le centre d'attention » Sirius plissa les yeux. Il commençait à redouter le prix de l'annulation du sortilège « Un nom. » demanda James « Donne moi le nom d'une personne que tu as dû refusé au Quidditch et tes petites fesses flasques se tairont »

« Tu rêves » Répliqua Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de Potter sur le muret. « Si tu crois que je vais te faire confiance »

L'autre eut un rictus. « Le nom de quelqu'un qui vaut quelque chose sur un balai et je tiendrai parole. Je ne suis pas homme à trahir mes mots »

« N'essaye pas de me doubler, crétin » Murmura Sirius en réfléchissant. C'était la seule possibilité de toute façon. Si il ne faisait ce que Potter demandait, il aurait le sort collé à lui pendant sept jours. Il en était hors de question. « Lily Evans »

« Elle ne compte pas » Déclara James « Tu crois que je ne savais pas qu'elle était douée à ça ? Je la connais mieux que toi, imbécile »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça » Rétorqua le jeune Black en levant les yeux au ciel. Quelle atrocité que de s'aplatir devant l'ennemi ! Mais il le lui ferait payer, foi de Black. « Amy Crosbi »

« Finitem pronlongarum incantatem finis » Répondit James en le pointant du bout de la baguette. Il sauta bas du muret, attrapa son sac et partit avec un sourire satisfait. Sirius jura ; il détestait se faire utiliser.

* * *

Monsieur Cruchaux s'avança au milieu du hall omnisport, remonta son jogging jusque la taille, laissant apercevoir ses chaussettes de tennis blanches, et s'essuya le nez du revers du bras.

« Silence ! » Hurla-t-il à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, alors que trois personnes parlaient. Tout le monde le regarda, intrigué. Il devait avoir quelque chose d'important à dire. « Le syndicat des Lycées Magiques Indépendants vient de mettre à jour le calendrier. Cette année, les Olympies Sportives auront lieu à Birmingham au cours du mois de mai » Cria-t-il d'un ton satisfait, qu'il voulait impressionnant. Madame Débine, sa collègue prof de sport, arriva en poussant devant elle un grand tableau blanc. « Il est temps de déterminer vos spécialités »

Lily, assise dans un coin reculé de la salle, soupira. Elle commençait tout juste à se rendre compte à quel point elle avait lié sa vie à celle de James Potter. Ils étaient partenaires en métamorphose et potions, ils peignaient et discutaient art ensemble et ils allaient devoir faire les Olympies Sportives ensemble. C'est-à-dire une préparation de deux heures semaine pendant quasiment le reste de l'année, juste eux deux. Un cauchemar.

« Nous n'allons pas vous réexpliquer le règlement » Cria à son tour madame Débine, et Lily soupira de plus belle. Elle ne comprendrait jamais ces deux professeurs qui ne savaient pas s'exprimer sans crier. « Mais tout manquement sera durement sanctionné ! »

« Et quand on ne sait pas ce que sont les Olympes ? » Hurla James – malgré elle, la jeune fille se sentit sourire. Quel idiot quand même, toujours à répondre de la manière dont on lui parlait. Et puis, les têtes de ces sadiques d'entraîneurs en valaient la peine !

« Les Olympies Sportives » Déclara Heather Smith d'un ton mielleux en se mettant debout « Je t'explique si tu veux » Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire à croquer. Lily grimaça. C'était parti. Maintenant que James avait accepté de sortir avec une des Clarckson, il venait de changer de catégorie. Tout le monde allait lui courir après. C'était toujours ainsi que ça se passait. Il ne serait jamais plus seul.

« Je m'occuperai de ça » Rétorqua presque immédiatement Haley en se redressant elle aussi pour sourire faussement à Heather « En privé »

« Assises ! » Cracha le professeur des garçons avec un regard agacé. « Qui est le partenaire de Potter ? » Résignée, Lily leva la main, sachant parfaitement ce qui se cachait derrière cette demande. « Je vous nomme responsable de ça »

« Ben tiens » Grommela la préfète en levant les yeux au ciel. James se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle contre le mur, pendant que l'appel par ordre alphabétique était fait.

« Bonjour » Dit-t-il simplement en prenant place, en évitant de la regarder. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer, mais décida de l'ignorer. Elle ne s'excuserait pas, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Et si il ne voulait plus lui parler, tant pis pour lui, elle s'en passerait. « Alors, ces Omynades ? »

« Olympiades de Gymnastique » Eclaircit-elle en prenant un ton détaché. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse ses sentiments parler pour elle. « Ca dure trois jours, à Birmingham. Le premier jour, on est testé sur tout ce qui est sports collectifs, le deuxième c'est endurance et musculation et le troisième gymnastique à proprement parler. En fait, comme c'est plutôt étendu comme domaine, la gym, chaque groupe se voit attribuer une spécialité dans laquelle il concourt »

« Une spécialité ? » James haussa un sourcil, mais ne tourna toujours pas la tête vers elle. « On peut choisir entre cumulet avant ou arrière ? »

Crétin. Dingue comme les petites phrases qui faisaient son charme avant l'énervaient à ce point maintenant. « Non. Gymnastique au sol, sur poutre, aux anneaux, aux barres parallèles ou asymétriques, cheval d'arçon, saut en hauteur, saut en longueur, GRS, etc. »

Le jeune Potter fit une petite rotation de la tête, sourit et acquiesça. « Bien. En avant pour une démonstration de force » Lily leva les yeux au ciel, optant pour l'ignorer. Pourquoi les garçons pensaient-ils toujours qu'il n'était question que de force physique ? « En attendant, ça te dit une partie de Quidditch ? »

La jeune fille fut si choquée qu'elle se retrouva incapable de dire le « Quel culot » lui pendant sur le bout de la langue. Comment osait-il lui demander de jouer dans son équipe, alors même qu'il était incapable de la regarder ? La dégoûtait-il à ce point ?

C'était bien sûr pour ça qu'elle n'avait rien dit avant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi aurait-elle abordé le passé ? A quoi ça aurait servi, de lui avouer que toutes ces filles qu'elle méprisait, toutes ces modes qu'elle trouvait si futiles – elle en avait été une parfaite représentante. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il réagirait comme ça. Il n'était pas ouvert aux autres. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que cette histoire avec Haley dure depuis deux jours. Ils parlaient, parfois ?

« Je ne peux pas » Décréta finalement Lily en se remettant sur ses pieds. Elle s'approcha du tableau d'affichage où madame Débine s'occupait de la répartition des exercices.

« Je t'en prie » Se moqua-t-il gentiment en la rejoignant. Elle s'empêcha de regarder derrière elle, pour voir où il avait posé ses yeux. Loin d'elle, sûrement. Non, ça ne devait pas la toucher, se rappela-t-elle. « C'est pas parce qu'on a un petit différent en ce moment que ça doit t'empêcher de pratiquer un sport que tu adores »

« Tu n'en sais rien » Contra-t-elle en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait jamais évoqué son passé de batteuse devant lui. Elle voyait mal d'où il tenait ce genre d'infos – c'était pas comme si Sirius et lui étaient meilleurs potes et passaient leurs nuits à discuter…

« Black t'a rendu une batte à ta fête d'anniversaire »

« Tu n'es même pas venu » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton pince-sans-rire en constatant avec effarement qu'il ne restait plus que GRS et anneaux comme choix. Il fallait se réveiller un peu. Et vite. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une épreuve de souplesse ! « Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais- »

« J'étais caché, d'accord ? » L'agressa-t-il à moitié. Elle se retourna, rompant sa promesse, franchement étonnée. Elle l'avait abandonnée dans un coin qu'il ne connaissait pas sans moyen de transport et il était parvenu jusque dans son jardin, tout ça pour ne pas se montrer ? Peut-être quelque uns de ses cris l'avaient-ils touché pour finir ? Parce qu'à voir sa manière de réagir, elle avait franchement eu l'impression qu'il s'en fichait royalement. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il était vrai qu'elle l'avait vu quitter le jardin derrière Sirius et Peter, même si elle n'y avait pas prêté grande attention… « Maintenant, dis que tu joueras et on passe à autre chose »

« Non » Lily resta sur ses positions. « Je suis déjà prise pour le match de Quidditch »

« Quoi ? » S'étrangla-t-il à moitié en l'attrapant par le poignet. Il abaissa enfin les yeux vers elle, pour la dévisager avec insistance « Mais ce crétin a déjà une double équipe complète et entraînée à sa botte ! »

« Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille recluse de la société, tu te souviens ? » Lui rappela-t-elle les premiers mots qu'il avait eus à son égard. C'est là qu'ils en étaient revenus, à leur inimité du début. Sauf que dès le départ, il l'avait poursuivie. Là, il l'ignorait simplement. Lily détourna les yeux, incapable de supporter une seconde de plus son regard intense. « Et cette stupide compétition a besoin d'un arbitre »

« Tu… tu » Sa poigne se resserra autour de son poignet, presque compulsivement. Lily grimaça. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui dise qu'il lui faisait mal. Elle se détestait déjà suffisamment d'avoir détourné les yeux. « Ca risque d'être fabuleusement objectif, ce match » Grinça-t-il.

Elle le gifla. C'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait. La seule autre fois où elle avait essayé, Remus était arrivé à sa place. Le bruit de sa main claquant contre sa joue se répercuta dans le hall omnisport, faisant taire un groupe de deux filles se plaignant qu'elles allaient être décoiffé si on les obligeait à faire des acrobaties.

Le silence se fit, et tout le monde les regarda. Elle, Lily Evans, qui venait d'abattre sa main dans le visage de James Potter. Lui, James Potter, qui avait encore resserré sa poigne sur son poignet à elle, Lily Evans. Elle dut serrer les dents pour ne pas lui crier de la lâcher tant son bras la faisait souffrir. Ce type ne mesurait pas sa force.

Ils se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard tandis que personne n'osait encore commenter ce qui venait de se passer. « N'insulte pas mon éthique » Déclara Lily en lui envoya le regard le plus noir qu'elle put. Ce n'était pas très difficile vu la manière dont il lui écrasait l'avant-bras entre ses doigts. Elle aurait une marque.

« Comment as-tu osé ma frapper ? » Gronda-t-il d'une voix sévère. Même Lily dut reconnaître qu'il était impressionnant. Qu'il lui faisait peur. Elle ignorait qu'il pouvait la regarder de cette manière – un regard à faire geler le Sahara sur place. Elle frissonna. « Tu vas trop loin, Evans »

« Et que comptes-tu faire exactement ? » Il était hors de question qu'elle se détourne. Elle était Lily Evans pardi ! Si elle n'avait pas assez de caractère pour se dresser face à lui, qui le ferait ? « Tu veux me frapper peut-être ? »

Le regard de James se fit plus dur encore, tandis que ses mâchoires se contractaient. Il luttait visiblement pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses actes. « Je ne frappe pas les filles » Déclara-t-il en avançant d'un pas. Lily laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur tant son poignet lui faisait mal.

« Lâche-la » Remus sortit de la masse des élèves, Sirius sur les talons. Les deux garçons regardaient fixement James qui tenait toujours Lily fermement. Une grimace moqueuse s'afficha dans ses traits.

« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, vous deux ! » Les incendia-t-elle avant qu'il ne fasse une réflexion sur ses preux chevaliers venant à rescousse. Elle le connaissait bien maintenant. « Tu me fais mal » Finit-elle par reconnaître sans lâcher James du regard, pour bien lui faire comprendre tout son ressenti.

Presque immédiatement, il se recula et la lâcha. Un éclair de panique traversa ses yeux, et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit de la jeune fille qu'il avait saisi. La marque de ses doigts était imprimée dans sa peau. Tout à son désarroi, il recula encore, en observant sa propre main. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte du mal qu'il lui faisait. Et il semblait complètement effaré, presque effrayé, de l'avoir blessée.

Stupide mec, ne put s'empêcher de penser Lily. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel revirement dans son attitude. Mais ça ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure. Il avait toujours été comme ça, comme angoissé de blesser physiquement une fille.

C'est ce moment que choisit monsieur Cruchaux pour revenir du cagibi où était entreposé le matériel. Il ne sembla pas prêter attention au silence religieux de la salle, ni même au spectacle étrange de ses étudiants et sa collègue observant James et Lily, l'un en pleine panique, l'autre appuyant sur son poignet pour soulager la douleur encore présente.

« Tout le monde en file » Hurla-t-il en interrompant le spectacle sans s'en rendre compte. « On se remet au basket aujourd'hui. La deuxième heure sera consacrée à vos spécialités » Lily soupira. Au moins, la tension baissait et les choses reprenaient leur cours.

« Mademoiselle Evans ? » lui demanda madame Débine en l'approchant doucement. D'ailleurs, elle lui parla sans crier, ce qui devait être une première dans sa carrière « Choisissez vous GRS ou Anneaux comme option ? »

« Gym » Déclara Lily sans consulter son homologue. Non seulement, elle se sentait incapable de lui parler là tout de suite mais en plus, même si elle n'envisageait pas la victoire dans les possibilités, elle avait des années de danse derrière elle et aucune force dans les bras…

« Lily ? » Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Lily quittait le terrain le visage en sueur, quatre filles l'abordèrent avec un air timide. « On peut te parler ? »

« Bien sûr » Accepta la jeune rousse en jetant un coup d'œil au match, équipe B contre E. Sirius, Remus et James s'étaient retrouvés dans la même équipe. Autant dire que leur jeu était plutôt un duo et un solitaire qu'un trio. Les autres joueurs de l'équipe E donnaient l'impression d'avoir abandonner l'idée de gagner et de ne même pas essayer.

« Voilà, on sait que tu ne veux plus en entendre parler mais tu as quand même été capitaine de l'équipe de danse pendant plus d'un an » Lily fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Kate. Elle ne vit pas Sirius taper volontairement dans le tibia de James pour prendre le ballon. « Et comme on se retrouve toutes les cinq à faire de la gym rythmique » D'un mouvement de la main, elle montra les trois filles derrière « On se disait que tu pourrais peut-être t'occuper de la chorégraphie ? »

Lily arqua un sourcil et regarda les filles plus attentivement. Elles la regardaient toutes avec espoir. « Je faisais de la danse, pas de la gym » Rappela-t-elle « Je ne sais même pas comment s'articule ces machins qu'on est censées faire tourbillonner »

« Je t'apprendrai » Déclara Kelly en avançant « Je fais les bases du maniement des objets et toi, tu t'occupes de la musique et la chorégraphie »

Lily soupira. Des fois, elle aimerait avoir des professeurs normaux qui leur apprennent les bases des sports dans lesquels ils concourraient. Mais c'était tellement plus facile pour eux de dire 'débrouillez-vous entre vous, vous ne serez que plus content du résultat'… Dans son dos, James envoya le ballon orange directement dans la tête de Sirius qui tomba à la renverse sous l'effet du coup. « Marché conclu »

Kate se mordit la lèvre en fixant le terrain « Je mourrais pour avoir la chance de voir Potter en collants » Presque compulsivement, Lily porta sa main à son poignet. Elle ferma les yeux. Parfait. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à associer le nom de celui qui était son meilleur ami à une douleur articulaire persistante. C'est qu'il avait quand même dû y aller fort pour qu'elle le sente encore !

« T'as de la chance » Déclara une rousse méchée blonde, Holly quelque chose « Ton partenaire est un garçon. Vous allez pouvoir faire des portées et des trucs comme ça » rêvassa-t-elle. Lily grimaça. Laissez Potter posez les mains sur elle ? Non merci, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de ressembler à un Schtroumf à force d'ecchymoses.

Derrière elle, le ballon s'abattit directement dans les parties intimes de James Potter qui tomba à genou sous l'impact. Lily, intriguée par tous les murmures indignés, se retourna, juste à temps pour voir l'ébouriffé de Poudlard lancer de toutes ses forces le ballon entre les omoplates de Sirius qui lui faisait dos (Pour une étrange raison, il serrait la main de Remus, fier de lui). Le jeune Black fut propulsé en avant et s'écrasa sur Remus qui tomba en arrière.

Désespérée, Lily préféra quitter la salle pour se rendre aux toilettes. Ce match de basket allait finir en match de catch. L'agressivité et la brutalité était un penchant de James qu'elle ne connaissait pas jusqu'alors. Peut-être était-ce une des raisons de son renvoi ? Elle se souvenait, au début de l'année, qu'il s'était battu avec Sirius et Remus. Mais cela ne l'avait pas choqué outre- mesure car les deux garçons n'étaient pas tendres non plus.

Mais peut-être James avait-il gravement blessé quelqu'un à Poudlard, au point d'être renvoyé ? Ca expliquerait sa réaction paniquée en voyant qu'il l'avait blessée. Lily se jeta un coup d'œil dans le reflet du miroir et secoua la tête. Non, bien sûr. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se faire des films. Elle voulait continuer à penser que son ami était quelqu'un de bien, malgré tout.

Quand elle revint dans la salle, celle-ci avait été magiquement aménagée pour que chaque groupe puisse exercer sa spécialité dans des petites alcôves séparées. Elle traîna les pieds jusqu'au grand tapis carré où Kelly, Kate, Holly, Miranda et James attendaient. A côté il y avait un ballon, une corde, des massues, un ruban et un cerceau.

Kelly lui sourit. Elle recommençait à se comporter en bonne copine, comme le soir de son anniversaire. Peut-être avait-elle évolué un peu ? « Je sais tout utiliser » déclara-t-elle « Holly se débrouille pas mal aussi. Miranda fera la souplesse, elle est complètement désarticulée » La jeune fille reçut un drôle de regard de la part de James « Kate fait des merveilles à la corde. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à choisir ce que vous préférez »

« Potter commence » Grinça Lily entre ses dents « Il n'a jamais rien fait »

Sans commenter outre mesure, James se leva, attrapa deux massues et entreprit de jongler. La troisième fois qu'elle lui retomba sur le nez, il abandonna l'idée avec un grognement. Les filles souriaient, sans réellement oser se moquer. « Je prends le ballon » Déclara-t-il après avoir observé le reste « Après tout un joueur de Quidditch comme moi … »

Il attrapa la balle, la soupesa, la lança en l'air et la rattrapa sans problème. Bien sûr, le Quidditch était un bon formateur. Mais il ne s'agissait pas simplement de la lancer et la rattraper … « Tu es censé faire quelque chose pendant que le ballon vole. Un roue, un saut, n'importe quoi qui s'apparente à la gym au sol » Expliqua Miranda avec un sourire conciliant. Lily se demanda comment elle faisait – elle se souvenait au début de l'année comme James l'avait rembarrée sous prétexte qu'il ne prenait pas les restes de son cousin.

Donc, pour prouver sa bonne fois et ne pas perdre figure devant les filles, James lança le ballon en l'air, s'accroupit, posa les mains à plat sur le sol et se pencha en avant, comme s'il voulait faire un cumulet. Il avait l'air ridicule, car il donnait l'impression que ce serait sa première roulade de sa vie. Le ballon lui retomba sur la tête avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre mouvement de rotation. Lily et les autres éclatèrent de rire et Kelly grimaça, se disant que ça ne faisait pas du bien.

James se rassit sur le tapis, les mâchoires serrées et grogna « Je prendrai ce qui reste » Malgré elle, la rousse laissa échapper un autre éclat de rire et elle reçut un regard noir en réponse « Tu crois que tu peux faire mieux ? » l'agressa-t-il.

Sans rien dire, elle se leva, attrapa deux massues d'une main, prit son élan, un contre-pied, une rondade sur une main, atterrit à pied joint face aux adolescents et se plia en deux pour déposer toute en légèreté les deux massues devant la pointe de ses pieds.

« Wow, Lily ! » S'écria Holly avec un air surexcité « T'as pas perdu la main ! » Mais la jeune rousse tomba sur les genoux, les larmes au bord des yeux, la main gauche agrippée autour de son poignet droit, sur lequel elle avait pris appui pour l'exercice. Kelly se précipita sur elle.

« Lily ? »

« Je vais à l'infirmerie » Le rousse se releva en serrant toujours son bras contre sa poitrine. Quand elle passa à côté de James, elle ne put se retenir et le tapa à l'aide de son pied en jurant rageusement « Ne compte pas sur mon impartialité si tu m'a cassé le poignet, imbécile ! »

Plus blanc qu'un linge, le jeune homme songea que ce devait être le cours le plus violent qu'il ait connu jusqu'alors.

* * *

« Je vais le déclasser ce type ! » Ragea Remus en descendant de la barre asymétrique, les bras et les abdos en feu. « Ecraser sa tête de veracrasse dans le mur des vestiaires. Bousiller son petit air snob. L'écarteler jusque mort s'en suive. Lui faire déguster de la batte »

« Tu ne vas rien faire du tout » Répondit Sirius en se réceptionnant parfaitement sur ses pieds après un parfait soleil sur la haute barre. « On va juste s'arranger pour que mon bienveillant père le renvoie chez lui »

Remus regarda son ami. Depuis qu'il avait aperçu Lily quitter la salle, cramponnée à son poignet meurtri, il ne pensait plus qu'à faire payer le prix à cet enfoiré de Potter. Comment avait-il osé porter la main sur une fille ?

« Si je me souviens bien » Expliqua Sirius « Potter pouvait rester à la maison si il se comportait correctement et si il avait des notes correctes »

« Et alors ? » Râla Remus avec mauvaise humeur en s'étirant. Derrière lui, il entendit plusieurs filles glousser. « Ca me tue de le dire, mais il est super doué en cours »

« Et il ne rend aucun de ses devoirs, Lunard » Rappela Sirius avec un sourire amusé. « Jusqu'à présent, les profs se basent plus sur les devoirs que les performances en classe, pour mettre les notes, non ? » Une lueur satisfaite s'alluma dans les yeux de Remus « Et si je dis à mon père que c'est pas un problème de niveau mais de mauvaise volonté… »

« Bye bye Potter » Conclut le loup-garou en comprenant. Sirius adressa un signe de la main aux filles derrière Remus, qui semblaient plongées dans la contemplation du jeune homme penché en avant. « Arrête ça »

« Quoi ? » S'amusa Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à Julie De Vinard. « Tu devrais te mettre dos au mur si ça te gêne d'être fixé, mec » Remus se releva, jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et piqua un fard. Sirius éclata de rire. « Et ouais, c'est pas parce qu'on n'est plus célibataires que les filles ont moins envie de nous… »

Le ton fataliste parvint à arracher un sourire à Remus. « Tu sauras jeter un coup d'œil à Lily sur le temps de midi pour moi ? J'ai entraînement de Flysqua »

Sirius soupira. « Depuis qu'elle ne traîne plus avec Potter –joli- cœur ça ne devrait pas me poser de problème »

Remus le remercia d'un signe de tête et recommença son étirement, les fesses du côté du mur cette fois. Il devait déjà supporter assez de regards mièvres comme ça sans rajouter aux fantasmes de ces demoiselles. Sirius, quant à lui, en fier coq, sortit la crête.

« J'te croyais amoureux, Pat ? » Rappela Remus en abandonnant les mollets pour les biceps.

« Et alors ? » Sirius haussa les épaules « Je vais pas m'empêcher de vivre pour elle, non plus ? » Remus ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer quelque chose sur la fidélité, mais il fut coupé par le jeune homme « C'est que du flirt. Ca n'ira pas plus loin, je t'assure. Comme si elle allait respecter ça, elle »

« J'arrête d'essayer de vous comprendre » Conclut Remus en tirant son coude derrière sa tête.

Sirius se sentit fier de lui. Il avait réussi à détourner l'attention de Remus du problème Potter pour un moment.

* * *

James marchait distraitement dans les couloirs vides de l'école, les mains dans les poches de son jeans moldu. Ce n'était pas franchement désagréable de ne plus être à Poudlard, finalement. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré y rester jusqu'à la fin, mais le changement l'avait fait mûrir. Il s'en rendait compte.

Il avait pensé que les baroudeurs étaient liés de manière inextricable mais aucun ne s'était jamais excusé de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Et pourtant, il s'était retrouvé à foncer dans une amitié intense avec une fille à peine arrivé aussi. C'était paradoxal, non ?, de perdre ses meilleurs amis et ne pas avoir peur de débuter une nouvelle relation de confiance juste derrière…

Il se rendait compte qu'il avait changé. Il ressentait de nouvelles choses. La peur, le doute, la culpabilité. Tous ces sentiments qui n'avaient été que des mots jusqu'alors, il les ressentait, et il n'aimait pas ça. Bon sang, si c'était ça grandir, il s'en serrait bien passé !

Enfin, il se rassurait comme il pouvait. Au moins, ici, à Rasp Hollow, il avait la paix. On ne le considérait pas comme le leader du groupe le plus populaire de l'école. On ne prêtait pas trop d'attention à ses actions. Il pouvait bien s'habiller ou se comporter comme ça lui chantait, seul un petit groupe de personnes en tenait compte.

Et pourtant, il savait parfaitement qu'en continuant ainsi – se dresser face aux semi- dieux du collège Black et Lupin, devenir Capitaine de l'équipe alternative de Quidditch, se comporter comme un goujat et sortir avec cette fille bien comme il faut… Ca finirait par redevenir comme avant. Il retrouverait de la popularité, perdrait l'intimité et peut-être même chasserait tous ses mauvais souvenirs.

Mais en avait-il vraiment envie ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres tandis que James entrait dans l'infirmerie. Dans le reflet de la fenêtre il aperçut que Lily était assise sur un lit, son bras en bandeau. Une drôle de contracture à l'estomac le saisit.

« Pardon » Dit-il. Puis, il se retourna et voulut partir. Il était plutôt surpris. Ce mot n'était pas si difficile à dire pourtant. Pardon. Ca sonnait même bien quand on savait qu'il venait de blesser la jeune fille. C'était étrange, parce que c'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie que James prenait la décision de s'excuser face à quelqu'un.

« Attends ! » Lily sauta hors du lit et l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule. James frissonna et se retourna, refusant à nouveau de la regarder dans les yeux. Il se sentait si responsable de la douleur qu'il y voyait qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de les fixer sans sentir une intense colère monter en lui. Contre lui, de l'avoir fait souffrir, mais contre elle aussi, qui exigeait de lui ce qu'elle était incapable de lui donner. « Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour… »

« Je ne suis pas violent » Déclara James en regardant un point par-dessus l'épaule de la rousse « Je ne… je ne me suis pas rendu compte de – je ne voulais pas te blesser »

« Oh » Murmura-t-elle, comme déçue « C'est de ça que tu parles » James retint le rire ironique. Il était hors de question qu'il s'excuse pour ce qu'il avait dit la veille, car il était en droit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait à la fin, qu'il allait littéralement s'écraser pour ses beaux yeux ? « C'est juste une petite foulure de rien du tout »

« Tant mieux » James se détacha et fit demi-tour « Je dois y aller. J'ai une équipe à composer. »

« Richman » S'écria soudain Lily « Richman est un excellent gardien qui s'est pris la tête avec Sirius. Il voudra sûrement t'aider si tu lui promets qu'il n'y aura pas de représailles. La dernière fois, il s'est fait passé à tabac. »

« Merci » Même si Lily avait au moins autant de fierté que lui, elle trouvait ses propres moyens pour s'excuser…

James sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch où une quinzaine de personnes l'attendait. Il se sentit soulagé pour la cause. Même si la plupart de ses gens avaient juste quelques griefs contre Black et aucun don pour le vol, ils étaient prêts à tout pour remettre le prince Black à sa place. Et James aussi.

* * *

« Mademoiselle Smaltine »

« Monsieur le directeur » Tania sourit au vieux bonhomme et s'assit devant le bureau en se tordant les mains.

« Vous vous êtes blessée ? » La questionna-t-il gentiment pour le mettre à l'aise en pointant son cou. La jeune fille se sentit rougir comme une tomate mûre et posa le plat de sa main contre le suçon à la base de son cou.

« Hm. Allergie à un vilain insecte » Fabula-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter de regarder ce directeur si compréhensif. Surtout que la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans ce bureau, c'était à cause de cette relation avec un professeur…

« Si je vous ai appelée ici, c'est parce que j'ai constaté que vos notes chutaient étonnement fort en ce moment » La jeune fille releva la tête surprise. Comment était-il au courant de ça ? D'accord, il était responsable du bien être de ses élèves mais de là à vérifier chaque carnet de notes ! « Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que vous n'avez fait aucune demande pour un peu d'aide »

« C'est que… » La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire ? Que ça n'avait jamais été son désir de venir dans une école huppée, d'être arrachée à son foyer, à ses amis ?

« J'ai pris sur moi de vous trouver un tuteur pour les cours où vous êtes le plus en retard » Déclara l'homme avec un sourire chaleureux. Celui de la jeune fille fana. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça ? Elle ne voulait pas travailler, elle ! Stupide école qui se vantait si bien de son « _zéro cas d'échec par an depuis plus de vingt ans_ » « Vos cours de soutien auront lieu chaque samedi après midi »

« Mais » Elle devait rentrer chez elle le week-end ! Voir Lily, ses parents… Sirius ! Elle ne pouvait pas réduire ça à seulement un jour… On ne pouvait pas priver de ses proches ainsi, non ? Ca était de l'inhumain. « Je ne peux- »

« Je vous présente Michel Fat » Un jeune afro d'une vingtaine d'année entra dans la pièce, une chemise hawaïenne ouverte sur son torse.

Ow, il est craquant.

* * *

« Bien, tout le monde m'entend ? »

Lily était montée sur un tas de caisses. Elle regardait les deux équipes de Quidditch autour d'elle et toutes ces personnes dont elle était le centre d'attention. _Imagine-les nus_ se rappela-t-elle ce vieux truc anti-stress. Son regard croisa celui de James. Elle devint rouge pivoine. Mauvaise idée. Pas avec les joueurs de Quidditch…

« J'ai discuté avec le directeur. Après de longs pourparlers » La jeune fille grimaça à l'évocation des deux heures passées à convaincre l'homme que ce n'était pas une perte de temps que ce tournoi et que cela souderait l'équipe gagnante – la force qu'il mettait à vouloir remporter le championnat en devenait affligeante. « Il a accepté l'organisation de la confrontation samedi matin. Il reste donc une semaine pour vous préparer »

De longues plaintes, comme elle s'y était attendue, s'élevèrent du côté des joueurs de James. Et pour cause, la plupart n'avaient plus pu jouer depuis des mois. C'était du suicide.

« Je suis au courant de l'inégalité entre les équipe. Aussi certaines règles vont être d'application » Le silence se fit à nouveau. « Sirius, tu choisis dès à présent qui de ton équipe officielle ou de remplacement jouera »

Le jeune homme sourit à la rousse et s'appuya contre son balai. Il prenait un malin plaisir à impressionner les joueurs de Potter pour les décourager. « Je jouerai avec les joueurs de remplacement. Ils suffiront largement. Enfin, sauf Duprés. Je garde mon poste »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Même si elle appréciait beaucoup Sirius, il était si insupportable de suffisance parfois … « Bien. Alors voilà comment ça va se passer. L'équipe Black contre l'équipe Potter. Je serai la seule autorisée à nommer les gagnants de l'épreuve. Ma décision ne pourra être contestée- »

« Pourquoi c'est pas simplement l'équipe qui gagne le match qui- » L'interrompit Sirius avec un sourire enjôleur destiné à l'embêter. Elle lui envoya un regard noir.

« Parce que la dernière fois, je te rappelle qu'il a fallu trente heures pour attraper le vif d'or. Je déciderai donc d'un temps maximum. Toute dérogation au règlement fair-play sera sanctionnée. L'équipe Potter est la seule autorisée à utiliser le terrain de Quidditch jusque Samedi »

« Quoi ? » « C'est scandaleux » « Tu les soutiens »

« Eux seuls s'entraîneront car il ont six jours pour être prêts là où vous travaillez depuis des mois ! De plus, les balais de l'école seront destinés à l'équipe Black tandis que les joueurs de l'équipe Potter utiliseront le nouveau matériel »

« C'est du sabotage pur et simple ! » S'écria Farrell en levant le balai en l'air tel une arme « On sait tous parfaitement que les balais de l'écoles sont pouraves ! »

Tu m'étonnes, grinça intérieurement Lily. « A nouveau, il s'agit simplement d'établir l'équité la plus juste possible dans une situation aussi injuste »

« Conditions acceptées » Déclara Sirius en couvrant la rumeur des voix de protestations. « Je suis d'accord avec ça. Même avec un tel handicap, nous gagnerons. » Ses joueurs le regardèrent, silencieux un instant, avant d'applaudir et d'acquiescer à renfort de grands cris. « Et puis, j'ai confiance en Evans. Elle sera juste »

« Dans ce cas, rendez-vous ici samedi à dix heures » Conclut la jeune fille en descendant de sa hauteur, le cœur battant follement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait la nette impression que Sirius venait de chercher à l'attraper.

Il avait dit avoir confiance en elle pour être impartiale. Or, juste ce matin, elle et James s'étaient violemment disputés sur le fait qu'elle ne serait pas objective en tant qu'arbitre. Serait-ce un moyen traite de lui rappeler l'abandon de son meilleur ami ? Pouvait-elle même encore l'appeler ainsi ?

James, après avoir donné rendez-vous sur le temps de midi à ses nouveaux coéquipiers, passa devant elle sans lui accorder un regard. Lily se sentit abandonnée et trahie. Elle ne pouvait pas taire ce sentiment dont elle ignorait la provenance. Mais voir James la traiter avec tant d'indifférence la glaçait et la rendait furieuse. Pourtant, le sentiment qui la gagnait le plus en le voyant s'éloigner ainsi c'était … l'abattement.

« On y va ? »

Remus sortit de l'ombre et lui proposa son bras, qu'elle accepta sans grande conviction. Elle se sentait vidée. Le chemin se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Même si Remus ne méritait certainement pas ça, elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour être bien et qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de le récupérer.

Elle rentra chez elle, sans même s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait pas remercié Remus de l'avoir raccompagnée.

* * *

James marchait dans la rue noire au milieu de la campagne anglaise. A chaque fois qu'il empruntait ce raccourci pour se rendre chez son oncle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi une rue entre deux champs avait été bétonnée.

A nouveau, la question le taraudait. Les gens de cette ville étaient étranges quand même. Un bruit lui fit relever les yeux. Une balle roulait vers lui, et s'arrêta à ses pieds. Quand James regarda à nouveau le chemin devant lui, il y a avait une vingtaine de garçons qui l'attendaient et visiblement, les battes n'étaient pas pour un match improvisé …


	15. Et lorsque la lutte s'engage

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petit ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** La guerre s'engage entre Sirius et James. D'abord à coup de blagues idiotes puis un peu plus violemment pendant le match de basket du cours de gym. les Olympies Sprotives approchent et Lily et James sont obligés de travailler ensemble en GRS. Ils se disputent et James, serrant trop fort le poignet de Lily, la blesse. Tania a besoin de cours de rattrapages avec un certain Michel Fat. Remus supporte de moins en moins James et Lily est blessée de voir qu'ils ne sont vraiment plus amis. Lily édicte les règles pour le match de Quidditch qui aura lieu la semaine suivant entre l'équipe de James et celle de Sirius. James tombe dans un guet-apens et se retrouve face à face avec 20 garçons en colère.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore, gros bisous à tous! …

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 15**

**Amitiés accrues et décrues**

_L'agressivité attire l'agressivité comme les mensonges aiment les mensonges. C'était à croire que dans cette ville, tout allait par phases. Un jour tout est beau, le lendemain, on se tape dessus. _

_Mais ce qui était remarquable à Rasp Hollow, c'était la capacité qu'on avait à se faire de nouveaux amis ou à être cruel. _

_Nous étions des ados comme les autres et cela faisait partie de ces choses qu'on ne comprend pas alors mais qu'on chérit tant après. _

« Sirius ! Hey, Sirius ! » Le jeune homme releva la tête de son sac dans lequel il venait de cacher le matériel nécessaire à sa prochaine petite blague sur Potter. Matthew Farrell accourait vers lui à grandes enjambées, le visage agité d'un tic nerveux.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, inquiété. Faisant partie du groupe des cinq garçons les plus populaires du Lycée, il n'était pas habituel de voir Mat ainsi agité. « Un problème ? »

« Non, enfin, peut-être… » Le jeune Black haussa un sourcil, intrigué par le bégayement de son ami. Voilà qu'il se mettait à agir comme quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas et avait peur de lui ! « Tu devrais rentrer par le chemin de l'étang »

« Quoi ? »

« Rentre par le chemin de l'étang » Conseilla à nouveau Matt avec un regard intense qui convainquit Sirius que quelque chose de mauvais se tramait. Il regarda autour de lui… mais où étaient-ils donc tous passés ? A croire que les joueurs de Quidditch, à part lui, Matt et l'équipe de Potter étaient partis avec le feu aux fesses pour déjà être hors de vue.

Définitivement étrange.

« Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? » Questionna Sirius « Tu n'essayerais pas de m'attirer dans un piège parce que j'ai accepté les conditions d'Evans, n'est-ce pas ? »

Matt grimaça. « Je ne suis pas du genre à penser que du vingt contre un soit correct mec. C'est pour ça que tu dois rentrer rapidement » Sirius soupira et se dirigea vers le chemin conseillé en jetant son sac sur son épaule. Quelle étrange démarche quand même… Depuis quand Matt faisait-il ce genre de choses ? Il ne se mêlait jamais de ce qui ne le regardait pas d'habitude.

Malgré le fait qu'à eux cinq, Sirius, Remus, Matt, Ben et Alec soient les gars les plus respectés du bahut, formant un groupe soudé, ce n'était pas une amitié très homogène. D'un côté, Remus et Sirius, deux capitaines, les plus aimés, très liés, depuis très longtemps amis et partageant le secret de la lycanthropie. De l'autre côté, Ben et Alec, les deux mister muscle sans cervelle. Ils se comprenaient dans leur non-intelligence et leur machisme aggravé. Puis, restait Matt. D'apparence aussi idiot que les deux derniers, adoptant volontiers les mêmes comportements. Mais lorsqu'on creusait un peu la surface, on découvrait souvent un autre degré.

Enfin, c'était ce que Sirius avait toujours pensé. Il avait toujours eu l'impression en regardant Matt que quelque chose n'était pas dit. Son regard était plus profond, plus pensif que celui des autres. Mais il ne se distinguait jamais… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était pourquoi Sirius était si intrigué. Ce devait vraiment être important pour que Matt prenne la peine de laisser tomber son masque d'habituel peu-en-tête pour le prévenir…

Lorsqu'il arriva au milieu des "deux champs", c'était le lieu-dit le plus tristement célèbre de la ville pour avoir accueilli le meurtre d'un jeune couple, il se retrouva face à un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Les garçons de l'équipe de Quidditch et de Flysqua fraternisaient. Peut-être avaient-ils fini par prendre exemple sur lui et Lunard ?

Il devait ainsi y avoir une vingtaine de garçons, en cercle, rigolant apparemment d'une chose se tenant au milieu. Les mots de Matt lui revinrent… du un contre vingt… Stop, ils n'étaient quand même pas… en train de … mais qui ? Fut la question première qui vint à l'esprit de Sirius lorsqu'il se reprit et approcha. Il avait donné sa parole que personne ne serait blessé lors du petit tournoi organisé entre lui et Potter… Alors qu'étaient-ils tous en train de faire, là ?

« Et bien quoi, c'est tout ? » Demanda soudain une voix. La personne qui était captive au milieu du cercle. Une voix que Sirius, bien malgré lui, aurait reconnue entre mille. « Non seulement, vous êtes lâche assez que pour venir en bande mais en plus vous avez peur de me toucher, c'est ça ? »

Ce type est malade, songea Sirius. Réellement, quel mec sain d'esprit ferait un truc pareil ? Ces gars étaient capables de lui faire bien mal, plus qu'il ne semblait s'en rendre compte ! Potter ne semblait toujours pas avoir remarqué que, même si de manière internationale les joueurs de sports sorciers semblaient être moins sauvages qu'avant, ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça à Rasp Hollow. Toujours avec une longueur de retard, y compris dans les mentalités …

Bon, maintenant, il fallait aider Potter qui se retenait visiblement de crier pour ne pas satisfaire les autres … Bien évidemment, il aurait pu se planter au milieu et leur dire d'arrêter mais il était tout seul… contre vingt.

Un plan, vite, un plan, songea Sirius. C'est alors qu'il sentit le bout de la baguette dans sa poche… Evidemment ! Ces types étaient peut-être plus en muscles que lui mais il ne s'appelait pas Sirius Black pour rien ! Un descendant d'une grande famille de sorcier, on ne lui apprend pas à faire de la magie pour faire le ménage !

« Vous auriez pu m'en laisser un peu » Déclara le jeune homme en apparaissant dans le cercle, sans jeter un regard à Potter. Il y eut un murmure puis un joueur de Flysqua qu'il ne connaissait que de vue lâcha Potter qui s'étala par terre. Tous le regardaient à présent. Et comme prévu, ce crétin de soi-disant cousin par alliance n'en profita même pas pour s'enfuir.

« Sirius Black » S'exclama Jorisson en secouant sa chevelure dorée. « Venu pousser la chansonnette ? »

« Ben, Alec » Déclara Sirius en se tournant vers ses deux amis qui, à voir leur position dans le cercle, étaient les instigateurs de cette petite mascarade « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

« Petite revanche » S'exclama Ben avec un sourire. Il prit Alec par les épaules et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « C'est pas toi qui nous répète qu'on devrait s'entendre entre nous, joueurs sorciers ? »

Crétin, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer mentalement Sirius en regardant Alec se reculer avec une moue de dégoût. « Vous étiez déjà amis avant ça, Ben » Remarqua calmement Sirius en secouant la tête « Comme avec moi et Remus »

« Et ni toi ni lui ne semblez vouloir remettre ce truc » Alec montra Potter du menton. Celui-ci s'était remis debout et essuyait du dos de son bras le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière. « A sa place »

« Oh » Sirius feint la surprise alors qu'il avait compris leurs intentions avant même de se montrer « Donc, petite réunion pour défendre les intérêts de vos capitaines… Sans même convier ceux-ci ? »

« Lupin et toi êtes aux ordres de cette sainte nitouche d'Evans ! Elle vous dit de sauter et vous le faites ! » Cria McNair, un joueur de Flysqua qui occupait le poste le plus agressif du jeu. Et pas pour rien. « Vous êtes peut-être dressé mais -»

« Ai-je la tête de quelqu'un écoutant une fille si facilement ? » Demanda calmement Sirius en fixant le jeune homme. Derrière lui, Potter éclata d'un rire ironique. « Laissez-moi Potter. J'en fais mon affaire personnelle. »

« Sauvé ! » Chuchota James d'un ton sarcastique en levant les yeux au ciel « tu te penses capable de me battre peut-être ? »

« Ta baguette, l'andouille » Murmura Sirius de telle manière que seul lui l'entendit.

« Elle est tombée sur le sentier » Répondit James, complètement perdu. Il croyait que Black allait s'en donner à cœur joie, pas organiser une petite rencontre discrète au centre du cercle… « Tu crois qu'un seul m'aurait approché sans ça ? »

« J'espère que tu es aussi doué que tu le prétends » Grommela Sirius entre ses dents « Ou c'est à l'hôpital qu'on finira tous les deux »

« Il en est hors de question ! » Déclara Jorisson en s'avançant « N'essaye de nous rouler, mec. T'es peut-être capitaine pour le moment mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose de fâcheux … »

Sirius déglutit, sans laisser transparaître une once de stress, et se retourna vers ses deux amis « Décidé donc ? Vous signez la mutinerie les yeux fermés ? »

Ben et Alec échangèrent un regard, conscient que s'ils étaient si populaires c'était uniquement grâce à Sirius et Remus. « J'ai toujours rêvé de ce moment » Dit Alec Sullivan avec une lueur fiévreuse dans les yeux « Remettre le magnifique et si adulé Sirius Black à sa place… Morveux qui a toujours eu plus de succès de moi alors qu'il a deux ans de moins ! »

Sirius sourit sans être étonné pour un sous « Si prévisible, mec, si prévisible. » Il se retourna vers les autres garçons qui tous semblaient n'attendre qu'un mot pour lui sauter à la gorge. La jalousie faisait faire de telles choses… « Vous connaissez la règle. Si mes propres joueurs s'en prennent à moi, dissolution de l'équipe de Quidditch. Cela va s'en dire qu'une telle chose va remonter votre côte popularité »

« Alliance, alliance » Chantonna Ben en avançant « Depuis le jour où toi et Lupin êtes arrivés avec vos bouilles si adorées, nous avons été au second plan… Les gars » Il s'adressa aux joueurs de Flysqua « On se le fait »

« Et nous » S'exclama Alec avec le sourire de celui qui a compris le plan parfait de son meilleur ami « on se chargera de Lupin -je ne -lève -jamais -la -voix »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Juste parfait. Les joueurs de Remus contre lui et les siens contre Remus. Résultat ? Tout le monde avait oublié Potter alors que sans lui rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

« Et moi » Déclara James Potter avec la superbe qui lui restait et l'arrogance qui ne l'abandonnait jamais « Je récolte les lauriers et les bons postes. Vous êtes géniaux les mecs » Les félicita-t-il « Je n'aurai même pas à lever le petit doigt grâce à vous… »

D'un mouvement rapide, Sirius attrapa le bras de Potter et les fit transplaner devant leur appartement. Même si il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, la pique de Potter était tombée au parfait moment. Ces imbéciles étaient sur le point de leur sauter dessus, excités comme jamais, et ils leur filaient entre les doigts… Restait à trouver comment ne plus les affronter d'ici la fin de leur scolarité …

« Comment peut-on… Comment peut-on … » Un moment, Sirius crut que Potter allait s'étaler par terre à force de vaciller sur ses jambes. Mais cet imbécile releva les yeux vers lui et éclata de rire « être aussi idiot ? »

Paralysé. C'était ce que Sirius était en ce moment précis. Il sauvait ce type et en récompense, celui-ci se moquait de lui ? Mais c'était quoi ce … « Une mutinerie… » Murmura James en éclatant de plus belle. « T'as vu leurs têtes… ah, Black » Déclara-t-il en se reprenant plus ou moins. Il déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius qui commençait à se demander si la tête n'avait pas été touchée. « Tu viens de me prouver que tu n'étais peut-être pas aussi atteint qu'eux » Il rigola de nouveau « Ou bien c'est juste eux qui le sont trop gravement … »

Sirius ferma les yeux, essayant de comprendre la drôlesse de la situation. Qu'y avait-il de si marrant ? Okay, les gars étaient un peu limités cérébralement parlant mais ils avaient bien failli le réduire en bouillie !

« Je ne peux pas croire… que… tu … tu les as eu… si facilement … » Sirius se retourna vers Potter qui q'accrochait toujours à son épaule pour ne pas tomber. Il était plié en deux de rire. Cela fit sourire Sirius. Imbécile. Mais quel idiot, ce type ! Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. « Et leurs têtes quand t'as sorti ta baguette... mwahaha »

Malgré lui, Sirius sentit un éclat de rire lui monter dans la gorge. Et avant qu'il n'ait compris, le rire communicatif de James Potter l'avait atteint et il rit de bon cœur de la tête des sportifs sans cervelle avec lui.

Une heure plus tard, il accompagna Potter sur les lieux de la rencontre où celui-ci récupéra sa baguette qu'il avait laissé tomber en essayant de s'enfuir quand il avait vu les garçons se diriger vers lui. Sirius les fit transplaner à nouveau devant le 'get out' dans lequel ils rentrèrent silencieusement.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Sirius se laissa tomber sur lit en retenant un bâillement. Quelle soirée bon sang. Bizarrement, rire avait permis au jeune homme de se détendre et de ne pas trop s'inquiéter pour le lendemain. Les choses paraissaient moins importantes maintenant qu'il avait pu en rire… Même si c'était avec Potter. Le jeune Black se demandait quand même comment, alors qu'il venait de se faire passer à tabac, le réfugié de son paternel avait pu trouver la force d'encore rire de ce qui était arrivé… quel drôle de type quand même.

« Pourquoi t'as pas transplané dès que tu les as vu ? » Questionna Sirius en voyant Potter revenir de la douche, un essuie autour de la taille. Il se rendit alors compte que Potter avait beau être son ennemi et l'insupporter, ils partageaient une chambre depuis des mois et que cela se passait plutôt bien. Dans l'ignorance mais le respect de l'intimité de chacun…

« Je ne suis pas du genre à prendre la fuite » Grommela Potter en s'asseyant sur son lit. Sirius se redressa et le vit broyer du noir, les joues rouges. De plus il remarqua de sérieuses ecchymoses sur son torse et son dos. Sans parler de son visage, évidemment.

« Ou bien » Murmura Sirius en ouvrant son tiroir avec un demi-sourire « Tu ne sais pas transplaner… »

Les joues de Potter devinrent carrément cramoisies. Il releva fièrement la tête, comme à son habitude, prêt à répondre vertement, mais un fascicule plastifié à la main lui atterrit sur le crâne. Sirius se leva.

« C'était un cadeau pour mon frère. Je voulais le lui encadrer. Mais bon, je te fais une fleur … » Et le jeune Black partit prendre sa douche.

Sur les genoux de James Potter se tenait le fascicule de propagande du ministère : « Le transplanage pour les nuls : cours particuliers, réussite assurée »

* * *

« Oh Peter ! Je t'en prie… s'il te plaît ? »

« Non »

« S'il vous plaît ? »

« Non »

« Pitié ! »

« Non »

« Un tout petit effort pour ta meilleure amie ? »

« J'ai dit non Tania. Abandonne. »

« Mais pourquoi… ? »

« Un c'est le seul moment où je peux voir un peu mon père et Lily. Deux c'est les deux seuls jours de repos que j'ai sur la semaine. Trois je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais passer mes samedis après-midi ici ! »

Tania soupira et envoya une boulette de papier contre le mur. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Quand il s'agissait de se vanter qu'il habitait avec elle, une si jolie fille, seuls à Londres, Pet était le premier. Mais quand il était question d'aider une amie …

« Tu tiens tant que ça à voir Walburga ? »

Peter retint un tremblement compulsif qui faillit bien lui faire lâcher la louche. Bien, Tania marquait un point. S'il ne rentrait pas à Rasp Hollow, il ratait une occasion de voir sa future belle mère. Il fallait dire que la mère Black faisait tout pour se rendre insupportable…

« Allez Peter, je la connais bien tu sais … Je te rappelle que je suis sortie avec Sirius pendant des années avant qu'elle ne le renie ! Je pourrais te donner des trucs qu'elle déteste … » La lueur résolue dans les yeux de Peter vacilla. Il décida de retourner à sa soupe.

« Non. Assume tes actes. Je t'avais dit de travailler plus pendant l'année. Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. »

« Dit monsieur je dois travailler trois fois plus que tout le monde pour y arriver »

« Mais je n'ai pas de cours de rattrapage le week-end moi ! »

Tania soupira et se réenfonça un peu mieux dans son fauteuil. « Si tu ne restes pas, je ne fais plus rien dans l'appart »

« Tu ne fais déjà rien » Souligna Peter en secouant la tête d'un air défaitiste. « C'est prêt. Viens manger et redit moi pourquoi c'est si important que je sois là ? »

« Si tu n'es pas là » Déclara la blonde en se servant du potage tout juste préparé « je risque de faire une bêtise énorme. Tu me connais »

« Tu sais te contrôler, non ? Tu es un être humain, il paraît qu'on est capables de contrôler nos pulsions »

« J'ai pris des leçons de natation particulières. Résultat le prof s'est fait virer pour avoir eu une aventure avec une élève. Sans dec, Pet, moi, un mec sexy et un appart vide des samedis après-midi entiers ? »

Peter grimaça. « Je prendrai un antiseptique pour tout nettoyer le lundi matin, t'en fais pas »

« ah ah ah » elle lui envoya un regard noir « je te rappelle que je sors avec Sirius. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu as mi là-dedans ? »

« Des brocolis, t'aime pas ? » Répondit Peter en portant le bol à ses lèvres. « Et puis, justement Nia, mon intérêt est de voir Sirius Black ridiculisé. J'adorerais que tu le trompes »

« T'es dégueulasse. Il en est hors de question. C'est pour ça que tu _dois_ rester ici pour que ça n'arrive pas. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. » La jeune fille but un gorgée « au fait, ta soupe est délicieuse »

« Merci. Et non, je ne reste toujours pas. Il faudra bien que tu apprennes à te contrôler un jour non ? C'est une bonne manière de voir à quel point tu es sérieuse cette fois … »

La jeune fille émit un son à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le cri de rage. « C'est facile à dire pour un puceau. T'as pas la moindre idée de … »

« Et bien parles-en avec Lily alors ! » Coupa sèchement un Peter, piqué dans son orgueil, les yeux fixés sur la table. « Elle n'a aucun problème à se contrôler elle … »

« Bien sûr » Railla Tania en levant les yeux au ciel « comme si Lily l'avait déjà fait … »

Peter releva soudain les yeux, une lueur intéressée dans le regard. « Elle n'a pas … même avec Lupin ? »

« Oh » Tania se figea. « C'est vrai, j'avais oublié le détail Remus »

Peter déchanta. « C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Après tout, c'est pas le meilleur ami de Black pour rien … je me demande bien ce qui a pris à Lily quand même »

« C'est pas sûr en fait » Réfléchit la jeune fille à voix haute « Après tout, Remus n'a jamais été aussi goujat que Sirius… c'est vrai qu'il a eu un certain nombre de petites amies… et qu'il n'a pas toujours été super correct … mais je ne pense pas… ou peut-être… »

« Arght ! Tais-toi. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de les imaginer ensemble ! Et puis, franchement, Remus Lupin, rester des mois avec la même fille sans rien faire ? »

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. « Okay, Lily est une double traitresse pour ne pas me l'avoir dit. Dit Pet, si je te dis un truc sur Sirius qui va faire que tu pourras te moquer très longtemps, tu resteras les samedis ? »

« Ca dépend » Répliqua Peter avec un sourire « Dis-moi et je verrai bien si ça en valait la peine »

« Hors de question. C'est très risible mais tu ne pourras en parler à personne. Tu dois me promettre »

Peter grimaça. Il avait vraiment envie de savoir maintenant. Sa curiosité avait été trop piquée pour en rester là… « je resterai pendant un mois » Proposa-t-il.

Tania se pencha en avant et murmura, sur le ton de la confidence, « samedi dernier, il a eu une panne »

_« Cher papa, je suis désolé, l'école organise une activité durant les huit semaines à venir. Je ne pourrai pas rentrer les samedis. A dimanche, bisous, Pet »_

* * *

« Intéressé à ce point ? » Sirius venait de sortir de la salle de bain, un essuie tourné en turban autour de ses cheveux. Couché sur son lit, Potter analysait encore la brochure sur le transplanage. Le jeune Black trouvait l'idée qu'il ait regardé ce truc-là sur toute la durée de sa douche très drôle.

« Je pense que tu es juste encore plus bête que je ne le pensais » Répliqua James en renvoyant la brochure sur le lit de son "colocataire de chambre". « Ca m'étonnerait fort que j'ai des problèmes avec le transplanage … une fois que j'aurai l'âge »

Sirius resta avec la main posé sur l'essuie de sa tête une minute avant d'éclater d'un grand éclat de rire. « Sans blague ? » Il remit le papier dans son tiroir « Parce que tu crois que j'ai attendu d'être majeur ou que j'ai mon permis peut-être ? »

« … » James releva la tête vers cousinet-débilounet, légèrement ahuri par ce qu'il venait de dire « C'est illégal » s'entendit-il répliquer bêtement.

« Si tu savais tout ce que je fais d'illégal » Grommela Sirius sans que James ne comprenne ce qu'il ait dit.

Ce n'était pas l'idée de transplaner illégalement qui l'embêtait tant que ça que le fait qu'il n'ait pas pensé à apprendre par lui-même avant. Il était pourtant un spécialiste quand il s'agissait de faire les choses sans autorisation. Alors pourquoi Black-l'idiot- du- village y avait pensé, lui ? « C'est pas plus dangereux ? »demanda soudain James en repensant à ce jour où il avait vu un homme désartibulé arriver devant lui dans une boutique du chemin de traverse. C'était horrible.

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil avec un sourire goguenard pendu aux lèvres « On a les pétoches, Potty ? »

James haussa les épaules. « Entre nous, je préfèrerais rester en vie encore quelques années. Et puis, on peut pas dire que le ministère m'ait dans ses petits papiers » Ajouta-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Sirius fronça les sourcils mais ne posa pas de question. Il y avait tout ce mystère autour de ce qui c'était passé dans le passé de Potter… Il savait que demander ne servirait à rien… Et puis, ce serait une telle réussite de tout découvrir dans son dos !

« Quand tu as ton permis, le ministère place une sorte d'auréole autour de toi qui fait que tu désartibules plus difficilement. Mais bon, quand on est doué comme moi … »

« Hum, quand j'aurai gagné la compétition de Quidditch je m'y mettrai »

« Dans tes rêves » Claqua Sirius en attrapant son bas de pyjama sous son lit. Il se releva en direction de la salle de bain. James s'assit sur son lit et le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil.

« On fait une crise de pudeur, Black ? » Le questionna-t-il d'une voix moqueuse en le voyant s'éloigner avec ses vêtements. Il fallait avouer que les deux garçons n'avaient jusqu'à alors jamais eu de problèmes à se déshabiller dans la même pièce.

C'est à ce moment que cela le frappa. Pourquoi avoir mis ce turban sur sa tête exactement ? Ca lui donnait l'air complètement ridicule ! Et puis, il se lavait les cheveux tous les deux jours et en quatre mois c'était la première fois qu'il faisait un truc pareille.

D'un mouvement rapide, James se remit sur ses pieds et lui arracha l'essuie juste avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la salle de bain. Deux secondes plus tard, il était écroulé de rire par terre, retenant difficilement les larmes de couler de ses yeux. Sirius s'était figé devant la porte et, les joues rouges, ne disait rien devant la moquerie évidente.

« Par merlin » Gémit James « Tu es … tu es … »

« Ouais, c'est bon. T'as bien ri maintenant aide-moi »

James se releva et jeta un coup d'œil aux cheveux verts de son cousin. Ouais, ses cheveux verts… comme les siens ce matin. Ce crétin de Black avait utilisé le shampooing de James, shampooing dans lequel il avait lui-même versé la potion colorante.

« Mwahaha… » Recommença James en se mordant les joues « tu dois concourir dans la catégorie internationale du roi des idiots toi, c'est pas possible »

« La ferme » Claqua Sirius, son pyjama toujours en main « et enlève-moi cette connerie de couleur tu veux »

« Bordel, je n'ai même plus besoin de mettre les blagues au point que tu te fais prendre par toi-même ! » s'esclaffa James compulsivement

« Potter… » Dit Sirius s'une voix qui sous-entendait clairement 'tu commences à dépasser les limites de ma patiente' « Enlève-moi ce truc »

James, dans un élan de bonté, sortit sa baguette. Il soupira. Dire que lui, il lui avait fallu deux heures trente pour trouver un élève capable de réaliser le contre-sort dans le Lycée magique. « Je ne vois pas ce que j'y gagnerais » se rétracta-t-il au dernier moment avec une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux « Après tout, ça te va bien, le vert »

Sirius plissa les yeux, ses doigts commençant à être agité de tics compulsifs. « Je te rappelle que je t'ai presque sauvé la vie ce soir ? » lui fit-il remarqué. James blanchit. Ah oui, exact. C'était malin… maintenant il avait une dette envers Black. Super. « Si tu veux, je t'apprends à transplaner » Proposa Sirius en désespoir de cause, ne tenant vraiment pas à garder sa jolie coiffure.

« Ca marche » Accepta James en effectuant le contre-sort.

Quand Phin ferma le café ce soir-là et remonta à l'appartement, il y trouva James et Sirius assis tout deux sur le canapé du salon et en grande conversation. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il savait qu'avec un peu de patience, ces deux là finiraient par se trouver.

* * *

Lily sortit en retard de la maison, comme d'habitude, et attrapa le bus qui l'attendait gentiment au bout de la rue. Le chauffeur lui lança un regard voulant clairement dire qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'elle exagère sur les horaires quand même.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle foulait l'herbe verte du Lycée. Comme tous les matins, elle alla chercher les clés et son badge de préfète avant de se rendre dans la salle de réunion où l'attendait Miranda et les deux Clarckson. Lily gémit douloureusement. Oh mais pourquoi ces trois filles s'étaient-elles portées volontaires pour organiser le bal, exactement ?

« Bien. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au budget hier et définitivement cette histoire de fontaine de cristal est irréalisable. Oh et puis je… » Lily releva les yeux de la feuille sur laquelle elle avait pris des notes pour se rendre compte que son impression n'était pas fausse. Les trois filles la fixaient avidement du regard. « Oui ? »

Kaley sourit. « Tu as de tous petits yeux » Remarqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Lily fronça les sourcils. « J'ai mal dormi cette nuit » Expliqua-t-elle en secouant sa chevelure rousse. Elle retourna à l'organisation « A propos de l'animation musicale, je sais que vous auriez souhaité un groupe connu mais il s'agit juste du bal de printemps. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux garder cette idée pour celui de la fin de l'année, ça aura plus d'effet et… Quoi encore ? » S'interrompit-elle en voyant que les filles la fixaient encore avec de plus grands sourires.

« Remus t'a raccompagnée chez toi, hier soir, pas vrai ? » demanda Miranda avec un sourire taquin « Il est tendre, hein oui ? »

« Ten… Oui, bien sûr qu'il l'est » répliqua Lily dans un haussement d'épaules sans comprendre la raison de ce comportement étrange. Les trois filles sourirent de plus bel. Lily commençait à vraiment trouver cela bizarre.

« Remus raccompagne toujours ses petites amies chez elles » souligna Haley « Il le faisait toujours avec moi aussi quand nous étions ensemble » Lily grimaça. Elle avait passé cette partie du passé du jeune homme sous silence le jour où elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui en secret.

« Et avec Judith aussi » Ajouta Miranda. Lily ferma les yeux. Non, s'il vous plait, elle ne voulait plus avoir ce genre de conversation. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce que Remus faisait aussi ou pas avec ses ex.

« Et à propos du bal, je pensais que »

« C'est parce qu'il déteste qu'on vienne chez lui » la coupa Kaley « Il n'y a que Audrey qui a pu aller chez lui. Et c'était juste parce que le père d'Audrey venait toutes les deux minutes vérifier ce que sa fille faisait dans sa chambre. »

_Je vais être malade._ Lily soupira bruyamment et tapa ses feuilles sur le bureau. « Thomas Duchesne peut animer la soirée pour un prix tout à fait »

« Remus est si gentil » Continua Haley « Je me souviens qu'il donnait toujours l'impression que nous n'étions pas obligé de coucher ensemble. Comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire… Mais à la fin c'était pire parce que je me sentais coupable de ne pas le faire … »

Lily se leva, avisant de se rendre au toilette passer sa rage sur un rouleau de papier toilette. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça, bordel ! Pourquoi ces filles la punissaient-elle comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça ?

« Il doit être parfait comme premier… n'est-ce pas Lily ? » Miranda se retourna vers elle en couvant ses réactions du regard. Lily se figea. Oh merde. Voilà quelle fût la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit quand elle comprit l'intention cachée du trio. C'était la question la plus à la mode depuis l'annonce de la relation entre elle et Remus.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » Répliqua sèchement Lily en ouvrant la porte, voulant mettre de la distance entre ces filles et ses nerfs fragiles. Arght, mais elle avait le droit de vivre comme elle l'entendait aussi ? Et après, on se demandait pourquoi elle avait cherché à ne plus être populaire, franchement.

« Tu verras » Termina Haley alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce « même si c'est une crème, ça reste un mec … »

* * *

« Je sais pas, j'ai dû avoir une sorte de débranchement dans le cerveau momentanément »

« Momentanément ? » Remus envoya un regard d'incompréhension à Sirius « Tu viens de me dire que vous avez passé une heure à discuter ! »

« Moins fort ! » L'intima Sirius d'un geste de la main « je sais, j'ai presque honte. Tu veux savoir, je ne me souviens même plus de quoi on a parlé »

« Mais visiblement, tu t'es bien amusé avec lui » Grommela Remus. Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil et un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Tu me ferais pas une sorte de crise de jalousie mon Mumus ? »

« Crétin » Remus abattit le plat de sa main à l'arrière du crâne de son meilleur ami. « Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi. Je te rappelle qu'il veut te piquer ta place de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Qu'il veut me piquer ma petite amie. Qu'il s'est imposé dans ta vie comme ça, du jour au lendemain »

« je sais, je sais » Bougonna Sirius en envoyant un regard timide à Remus « je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir mais ça n'arrivera plus, promis »

« Il utilise son foutu charme sur toi » grinça Remus « Ce mec parvient à charmer qui il veut. Regarde Lily, elle est complètement apathique depuis que… »

« Ton apathique de petite copine aimerait te dire un mot » déclara Lily en apparaissant devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les lèvres serrées. Remus lui envoya un sourire désolé et se leva.

« Je reviens » Dit-il à Sirius en la suivant dans la salle de peinture. Remus jeta un regard alentour, évitant de commenter quoi que ce soit, ne sachant ce que Lily avait peint. Il voulait éviter de faire une autre gaffe … « Alors ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Une fois de plus, elle avait cet air perdu et rêveur, complètement à côté de son balai, qu'elle arborait de plus un plus. Mais quand elle releva le regard sur lui, c'est plutôt de l'appréhension qu'il y lut.

« Tu as eu combien de petites amies ? » demanda la jeune fille en détournant le regard et en rougissant. Remus eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas aimer cette conversation.

« Quelques unes » Répondit-il vaguement en haussant les épaules. Il donnait à la chose autant d'importance que cela avait pour lui, c'est-à-dire aucune. Malheureusement, la plupart des filles ne pensaient pas comme ça. Et même si avec Lily ça avait été plutôt différent jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne doutait pas. Comme les autres avant.

« Combien ? » Insista la rousse en croisant les bras.

« Je ne sais pas moi » Remus leva les yeux au ciel « Dix, moins peut-être » Au fond de lui, quelque chose vibrait. Quelque chose qui lui disait de ne pas laisser cette conversation continuer. Parce que cette conversation avait souvent été celle qui précédait la rupture. Et il ne voulait pas rompre avec Lily.

« Et avec combien d'entre elles tu as couché ? » Questionna-t-elle encore froidement, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une banalité d'usage.

Remus sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon du tout. « Quelle importance ? Je suis avec toi maintenant » Il s'avança vers elle et lui releva le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Peu importe le passé, c'est ce qui se passe aujourd'hui qui compte »

« Garde tes beaux discours pour le suivante » Claqua-t-elle en se détournant. « Avec combien de filles tu l'as fait ? »

Une boule s'était installée dans son estomac. Une boule qui était là à chaque fois que Lily adoptait ce comportement bizarre et tyrannique. Malheureusement pour lui, récemment, cela arrivait souvent. D'un côté, il avait envie de faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait avant, tout arrêter là. C'était la limite qu'il s'était toujours fixé jusqu'à présent. Quand elle commence à être jalouse du passé, quitte là, ça devient dangereux. Mais c'était Lily. Et la simple idée de la perdre lui semblait si horrible… Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas jusqu'à alors le prenait aux tripes avec elle et il ne savait pas comment le gérer.

« Lily … » Souffla-t-il en déposant une main réconfortante sur son épaule « Je … »

« Combien ? » La voix de la jeune fille résonna comme un ultimatum.

« Trois » Remus retira sa main et lui tourna le dos, retenant l'envie express de lui demander si sa curiosité malsaine était calmée. « Satisfaite ? »

« Qui est la troisième ? Je veux dire, il y a Audrey et Haley. Qui c'est, la dernière ? »

Remus se retourna, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il l'obligea à lui faire face et la secouant par les épaules ; « Lily ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend là ? C'est quoi cette soudaine envie de connaître tout mon passé ? Tu savais que je n'étais pas un ange quand nous sommes sortis ensemble la première fois ! »

« Je sais » Murmura-t-elle

« Et tu savais que j'étais sorti avec beaucoup de filles avant ! Je ne te l'ai jamais caché ! »

« Je sais » grogna-t-elle

« Alors quoi ? Tu vas me faire une crise d'hystérie parce que je refuse de te dire que j'ai couché avec Rose Marie ou bien que- »

Remus n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Lily lui avait sauté dessus et l'embrassait avec tendresse. Sonné et perdu. Voilà ce qu'il était. Il se laissa passivement faire avant qu'elle ne se détache de lui, frotte son nez contre le sien avec un sourire en coin puis se blottisse dans ses bras.

Remus soupira. « Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? »

« Excuse-moi. C'est juste que… ce matin, Haley et Miranda m'ont fait paniquer. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de parler de toi et tes techniques sournoises pour obliger une fille à … tu vois et je- »

Remus se recula en fronçant les sourcils. « Elle ont quoi ? Et toi, tu les as crues ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non » Lily secoua la tête, comme pour les convaincre tous les deux. « je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça mais … »

« Mais ? »demanda Remus d'un ton accusateur « Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

« Bien sûr que si j'ai confiance en toi mais … elles m'ont fait douter ! Elles m'ont dit que tu faisais semblant puis que tu te sentais coupable et puis … puis après je…. »

« Et pourquoi leurs noms te rassurent ? » questionna Remus en essayant de faire disparaître la boule de colère de sa gorge. Il ne savait même pas contre qui de Lily ou ces filles il était en colère.

Lily haussa les épaules. « Et bien, elles sont plutôt connues pour… Enfin, ce genre de filles, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant que… je veux dire, elles n'ont pas vraiment besoin d'être forcées »

Remus se massa la nuque, mal à l'aise. C'était un sujet qu'il avait toujours habillement contourné jusqu'alors. Il savait que Lily avait moins d'expérience que lui. Et elle ne se rendait pas toujours bien compte des effets qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui ou bien, simplement, de la manière dont un garçon réagit.

Le jeune homme la reprit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. « Oui, j'ai déjà eu envie de le faire avec toi » confia-t-il. Il la sentit se tendre dans ses bras « mais non, ça ne m'a jamais posé un problème d'attendre parce que je veux que tu en aies envie tout autant. Ensemble, à deux. C'est ça, un couple. Alors, arrête de t'en faire. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais emmenée chez toi » Souffla Lily « Et Miranda dit qu'Audrey a pu y aller et … excuse-moi, c'était ridicule. »

« Je… Une fille te fait faire de drôles de trucs quand elle te promet … enfin, je veux dire, le sexe ça change tout et on fait des trucs cons et … » Tenta-t-il de se justifier « Je n'aime pas chez moi. Même Sirius n'y est allé que trois fois »

Lily releva les yeux vers lui. « Alors quand tu seras prêt et que tu en auras envie autant que moi, tu m'y emmèneras ? »

Remus la regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire. « Mercredi après-midi, tu fais quelque chose ? » Proposa-t-il « On pourrait se faire une sortie en ville puis tu viendrais souper »

« Génial. Je t'adore, Rem »

* * *

« Devine qui c'est ? »

« Une sangsue ? »

Haley soupira lourdement en retirant ses mains des yeux de James. Celui-ci ignora sa présence de même qu'il ne réagit pas quand elle s'assit en face de lui. « Tu es insupportable, t'es au courant ? »

« Personne ne te retient » grommela-t-il en tournant la page du magazine qu'il était en train de lire « Je t'ai déjà dit que mon intérêt dans les filles était limité »

« Et notre plan pour embêter Sirius ? »

« Ne m'intéresse plus et, surtout, n'a pas l'air de marcher »

« Tu sais ce que je crois ? »

James soupira et leva les yeux sur elle. Elle le regardait avec un de ces regards intenses qui sont supposés faire flancher les mecs. Heureusement pour lui, il était immunisé et avait fait le rappel de son vaccin.

« Tu sais que je crois ? » La coupa-t-il « Je crois que tu as envie de réellement sortir avec moi, pas pour faire semblant. Et je crois que tu n'as pas réellement envie de faire payer à Black quoi que ce soit d'autre que toujours rougir quand il se promène torse nu devant toi »

« C'est ridicule » Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retroussa le nez. « Moi je pense que tu es amoureux de Lily Evans et »

Cette fois ce fut son éclat de rire qui la coupa en plein élan. « Première chose, je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation d'être jalouse. Même si je voulais une autre fille, ça ne te regarde pas. Deuxième chose, je ne tombe _jamais_ amoureux. Troisième chose, Lily est une amie ou, du moins, elle l'était. »

« Mais-»

« Arrête ça. Je ne suis pas un jouet que tu peux utiliser pour remonter ta côte de popularité. Tu veux absolument être avec moi ? D'accord, mais écrase-toi. Tu te tais, tu ne fais aucune réflexion, tu obéis. Et je réfléchirai à l'idée de te laisser me suivre comme un gentil chien »

Des larmes au bord des yeux, elle lui envoya un regard noir. « Pourquoi es-tu aussi cruel ? Je peux… je peux t'apporter des choses »

« Non » Déclara-t-il sobrement. « Non seulement les filles dans ton genre m'exaspèrent mais en plus tu cherches à m'utiliser dans ton intérêt. A toi de voir quels sacrifices tu es prête à faire pour être la première petite amie du nouveau capitaine de Quidditch. »

« Tu… tu » Renifla-t-elle piteusement. Haley Clarckson jeta un regard autour d'elle, pour être sûr que personne n'entendait. Ce devait être la première fois de sa vie qu'un mec lui refusait une faveur.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi » Répéta James « Mais je peux te tolérer. » Il se leva « Mercredi après-midi, on va faire un tour en ville. A quatorze heures, soit prête. »

« Mais j'ai mon cours de danse ! »

James lui lança un regard qui signifiait t'es-idiote-ou-tu-le-fais-exprès. « En quoi ça me regarde ? » Et il la laissa à la table ressasser la honte qui venait de la prendre à la gorge. C'était effectivement le moment de mesurer quels sacrifices elle pouvait faire pour être sous les feux de la rampe.


	16. Il faut pouvoir se remettre en question

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petit ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** Sirius sauve James des garçons en colère mais une mutinerie éclate contre les capitaines Black et Lupin. Les filles veulent savoir si Lily et Remus couchent ensemble et finissent par faire douter la jeune fille qui interroge Remus. Elle finit par réussir à se faire inviter chez lui, alors que _personne_ ne vient chez lui. Sirius découvre que James ne sait pas transplaner et offre de lui apprendre avant de partager un moment complice avec lui, au grand damn de Remus.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore, gros bisous à tous! …

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 16**

**Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière**

_Si vous deviez choisir entre une vie remplie, pleine d'aventure – et pour cela connaître la souffrance – ou une vie sage et bien rangée, sans risque et ennuyante, que préferiez-vous ? _

_Le jour même où j'ai rencontré ses anciens amis, j'ai compris dans quoi je m'embraquais en restant aux côtés de James Potter. Mais je n'ai prêté garde et j'ai continué. Je me sentais en vie. _

* * *

« Devine qui c'est ? »

« Une sangsue ? »

Haley soupira lourdement en retirant ses mains des yeux de James. Celui-ci ignora sa présence de même qu'il ne réagit pas quand elle s'assit en face de lui. « Tu es insupportable, t'es au courant ? »

« Personne ne te retient » grommela-t-il en tournant la page du magazine qu'il était en train de lire « Je t'ai déjà dit que mon intérêt dans les filles était limité »

« Et notre plan pour embêter Sirius ? »

« Ne m'intéresse plus et, surtout, n'a pas l'air de marcher »

« Tu sais ce que je crois ? »

James soupira et leva les yeux sur elle. Elle le regardait avec un de ces regards intenses qui sont supposés faire flancher les mecs. Heureusement pour lui, il était immunisé et avait fait le rappel de son vaccin.

« Tu sais que je crois ? » La coupa-t-il « Je crois que tu as envie de réellement sortir avec moi, pas pour faire semblant. Et je crois que tu n'as pas réellement envie de faire payer à Black quoi que ce soit d'autre que toujours rougir quand il se promène torse nu devant toi »

« C'est ridicule » Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retroussa le nez. « Moi je pense que tu es amoureux de Lily Evans et »

Cette fois ce fut son éclat de rire qui la coupa en plein élan. « Première chose, je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation d'être jalouse. Même si je voulais une autre fille, ça ne te regarde pas. Deuxième chose, je ne tombe _jamais_ amoureux. Troisième chose, Lily est une amie ou, du moins, elle l'était. »

« Mais-»

« Arrête ça. Je ne suis pas un jouet que tu peux utiliser pour remonter ta côte de popularité. Tu veux absolument être avec moi ? D'accord, mais écrase-toi. Tu te tais, tu ne fais aucune réflexion, tu obéis. Et je réfléchirai à l'idée de te laisser me suivre comme un gentil chien »

Des larmes au bord des yeux, elle lui envoya un regard noir. « Pourquoi es-tu aussi cruel ? Je peux… je peux t'apporter des choses »

« Non » Déclara-t-il sobrement. « Non seulement les filles dans ton genre m'exaspèrent mais en plus tu cherches à m'utiliser dans ton intérêt. A toi de voir quels sacrifices tu es prête à faire pour être la première petite amie du nouveau capitaine de Quidditch. »

« Tu… tu » Renifla-t-elle piteusement. Haley Clarckson jeta un regard autour d'elle, pour être sûre que personne n'entendait. Ce devait être la première fois de sa vie qu'un mec lui refusait une faveur.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi » Répéta James « Mais je peux te tolérer. » Il se leva « Mercredi après-midi, on va faire un tour en ville. A quatorze heures, soit prête. »

« Mais j'ai mon cours de danse ! »

James lui lança un regard qui signifiait t'es-idiote-ou-tu-le-fais-exprès. « En quoi ça me regarde ? » Et il la laissa à la table ressasser la honte qui venait de la prendre à la gorge. C'était effectivement le moment de mesurer quels sacrifices elle pouvait faire pour être sous les feux de la rampe.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'arrière cour de l'école où Sirius Black l'attendait appuyé contre un mur dans une pose nonchalante. Une grimace amusée apparut sur le visage de James.

« Pour peu, on dirait que tu attends ton rendez-vous du lundi… »

« Si c'est une technique de drague, je ne suis pas de ce bord-là, Potter » Répliqua Sirius en se redressant

James retroussa les lèvres dans un sourire moqueur et sortit sa baguette en s'échauffant d'un tour de poignet. « Alors, on commence, Blackounet ? »

« Fait attention, Potter … Tu ne voudrais pas que l'équipe te retombe sur le dos malencontreusement ? »

Sans se laisser impressionner, James se positionna proche du mur pour éviter de se faire repérer par un surveillant qui passait. « tu ne le veux pas non plus »

« Tu penses que tu as soudainement pris de l'importance à mes yeux, Potty ? »

« C'est la première fois que tu rencontres un adversaire à ta taille » Répondit calmement James en s'étirant « Avoue, tu ne laisseras personne poser un doigt sur moi avant le match de Quidditch … »

« On devrait commencer » Grinça Sirius en détournant les yeux. Crétin de cousin. Fallait-il toujours qu'il mette le doigt sur ce qui l'ennuyait réellement ? Sirius commençait à se demander si Remus n'avait pas raison. Ce devait être de cette manière que James s'y était pris pour séduire son père, puis Lily. Il voyait clair dans les gens et leur comportement et utilisait ce don pour leur faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça avec lui, foi de Sirius Black !

« J't'écoute, boss » Mima James en mettant la main au garde-à-vous avec une grimace moqueuse. « Laisse-moi deviner… les 3 D ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là si tu connais la règle des 3 D ? Si t'y arrives toujours pas, c'est que t'es nul, mec, c'est tout »

Sirius haussa les épaules et prit la direction de la sortie de la cour intérieure avec un air concentré. Pour peu, se dit James, on aurait dit qu'il fuyait. C'est ainsi que le jeune Potter ravala un instant sa fierté. « Attends ! » S'écria-t-il. Sirius, toujours de dos, se figea « Je… c'était dans la brochure. _Maîtriser enfin la règle des 3D. _Je ne sais ce que c'est sensé signifier »

Le jeune homme se retourna, clairement amusé. Cela avait l'air (et ça l'était) tellement dur pour Potter d'avouer qu'il ne savait pas quelque chose … « Destination, Détermination, Décision. C'est la technique du ministère et tu mets des semaines à y arriver » Déclara Sirius en s'approchant de James qui le regardait avec un air perdu, la baguette à la main.

« Tu te tiens droit, baguette brandie » Dicta-t-il et c'est avec un plaisir évident qu'il vit l'autre obéir. « Tu visualises parfaitement l'endroit où tu veux aller en tête. Tiens, tu n'as qu'à viser le pavé noir, là-bas. On commence petit. Puis, demi-tour sur un pied comme si tu te projetais dans le vide » Sirius sortit sa baguette pour une petite démonstration.

D'un mouvement gracieux, il apparut sur le pavé noir « Oh, et s'il te plaît, concentre-toi. Il faut que tu ressentes tout ton corps comme une sorte de tout, des ongles de tes doigts jusqu'aux petites orteils. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un mec désartibulé devant moi »

James acquiesça, concentré, la main fermée sur sa baguette. Il fixait le pavé avec insistance, concentré comme jamais, puis ferma les yeux pour essayer de ressentir tout son corps. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de perdre un morceau. Puis, le plus calmement possible, il tourna et … rien ne se passa. Rouge de honte, il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Sirius arborer un sourire content.

« En même temps, c'est un record mondial d'arriver à transplaner de premier coup. Recommence »

James recommença donc en commençant par faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il se donna un peu plus d'élan et … Heureusement qu'il avait un sens de l'équilibre hors du commun. Il n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié de s'étaler face à Black.

« Tu dois tourner plus sec et avec ta main un peu moins écartée. Regarde » A nouveau, Sirius disparut pour apparaître juste derrière lui et le faire sursauter. James lui envoya un regard noir. Il essaya encore et toujours ne récolta qu'une perte d'équilibre.

« Essaye comme ça » Conseilla Sirius en se mettant dans son dos. Il plaça sa baguette vers la droite, sens dans lequel tournait James et poussa son bassin de telle manière que son centre de gravité se retrouve au dessus du pied qui quittait le sol « Plus tu es déséquilibré, plus tu as de chance que ça marche »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » D'un seul homme, les deux garçons eurent un sursaut vers le haut et s'écartèrent violemment l'un de l'autre. Lily venait d'apparaitre au coin du mur, partagée entre le dégoût et la surprise. « Ou non, ne me le dîtes pas, je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce que vous faisiez »

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard perplexe, se demandant pourquoi les joues de la préfète étaient rosées, avant que l'évidence de la situation dans laquelle elle les avait trouvés ne les frappe. Sirius dans le dos de James, une main contre ses hanches et l'autre autour de son poignet, lui murmurant quelque chose …

« Non non non non ! » Se récria automatiquement Sirius avec un air paniqué tandis que James éclatait de rire « C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Pas _du tout !_ »

Elle soupira de soulagement. « Merci Merlin. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici… tous les deux ? Je croyais que vous ne vous supportiez pas ? »

« Euh … je… On » Bafouilla Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil à son partenaire de crime « C'est-à-dire… »

« Que tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir » Coupa James en rangeant sa baguette « On continuera ça un autre jour » Reprit-il en direction de Sirius. Et il passa son chemin.

« James » Chuchota Lily quand il passa à côté d'elle. Elle avait l'air remuée. « Ne sois pas comme ça, s'il te plaît »

James s'arrêta, dos à elle, et lui parla d'un ton dénué d'émotions. « J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas, Lily »

Une fois qu'il se retrouva seul en sa compagnie, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil discret à Lily et se rendit compte de ce que Remus disait. A chaque fois qu'elle avait un contact avec Potter ou qu'il se conduisait ainsi, c'était comme si quelqu'un venait de vider Lily de toute son énergie. Elle semblait complètement déconnectée et inattentive.

« Lily ? » Demanda-t-il doucement « Ca va ? »

« Tania m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle ne rentrera que samedi soir. Elle a des cours de rattrapages »

« Et pourquoi elle ne m'a pas directement envoyé une lettre ? »

« J'en sais rien moi ! » Répliqua agressivement Lily « Oh, excuse-moi Sirius. C'est juste que … »

« C'est rien Lil » Sirius déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de reprendre d'un ton plus sérieux « Evans, si quelque cloche avec Remus, quitte-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard tu veux »

« Qu'est-ce que tu… Il n'y a rien entre Potter et moi »

« Je te crois » Répliqua Sirius qui mentait bien évidemment. « Mais fait attention quand même. Parfois, on n'en a pas l'intention et on blesse les gens » La jeune fille acquiesça et Sirius repartit lui aussi en direction de l'école « Et Lily, ne dit pas à Lupin que je t'ai demandé de rompre avec lui. Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait même si c'est pour son bien ! »

Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lily « Tu as ma parole »

« Très bien » Conclut Sirius en continuant son chemin « Maintenant trouver un satané oiseau pour engueuler cette foutue enquiquineuse »

* * *

« Ackerley, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Hurla James d'un bout du terrain de Quidditch en jetant un coup d'œil énervé à son coéquipier « Recommence ! »

« Mais ça fait sept fois ! » Se plaint 'Ackerley' en remuant sa main douloureuse « Je ne peux pas faire ça, Potter, désolé »

« Tu le peux » Trancha James en revenant au centre du terrain, ses joueurs autour de lui. « Les mecs, on va y arriver. On doit y arriver. Il vous manque juste un truc : la rage. Prenez cette balle » Le capitaine leur montra le souaffle « Regardez la attentivement et visualisez la tête de votre pire ennemi » Il rendit le ballon à Stalinger et retourna de son côté du terrain « Et maintenant fait moi cette passe ! »

« Je déteste ce mec » Grogna Sirius, assis dans les gradins, les mains en poche. Il ne le reconnaitrait jamais, mais Potter gérait son affaire. On voyait qu'il avait déjà été et joueur et capitaine de Quidditch. Il avait ce truc, cette chose, son aura, peu importe ce que c'était, mais il l'avait. Et ces reclus qu'il avait embauché pour essayer de le battre lui, Sirius Black, et bien Potter était en train d'en faire des vrais joueurs.

« Tu as peur de perdre ? » Questionna Shana en déposant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Sirius se dégagea brusquement et se releva.

« Perdre n'est pas dans mes options, Sha', tu le sais »

La jeune fille sourit et acquiesça, comme si elle partageait son opinion. De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle en avait beaucoup, des opinions. « Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il y ait des filles dans son équipe ? »

Juste à temps, le jeune Black se retint de commenter que c'était plutôt l'absence de filles dans l'équipe du lycée qui était bizarre. Il ne fallait pas oublier que, à Rasp Hollow, les gens n'aimaient pas ce qui changeait leurs habitudes. Et l'habitude, c'était qu'aucune fille de plus de quatorze ans ne jouait au Quidditch.

« Les filles sont faibles » Décréta Sirius en attrapant sa cape «Grâce à elles, ma victoire ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute » Avec un clin d'œil il abandonna la jeune fille et se dirigea vers Potter qui avait accordé dix minutes de pause à ses joueurs.

« On étudie la tactique de l'ennemi, Black ? » Questionna Potter avec un sourire goguenard « on commencerait à douter de sa victoire ? »

« Ce truc est pour toi » Grinça Sirius en tendant un petit miroir à James « Si les autres mecs te font encore des misères, touche-le du doigt »

« Et tu viendras me sauver comme un prince charmant… » Ironisa son cousin par alliance en repoussant l'objet « Non merci. Mais je note que tu te soucies de ma santé, Black, je note »

« Pas trop vite Potter » Répliqua Sirius en lui fourrant l'objet en main « Je meurs d'envie de t'écraser lors du match de samedi… et je ne tolèrerai pas que tu ne sois pas en pleine forme. Ce serait trop facile de reporter ton échec sur ta santé … »

« On y retourne » Cria James en glissant le miroir dans sa poche avec un signe de tête pour Sirius. Celui-ci fut surpris qu'il n'ait pas poussé la conversation plus loin, d'habitude, il aurait dit 'je te battrais même avec un bras en moins' ou quelque chose du genre. Avec un haussement d'épaules, Sirius partit vers le terrain de Flysqua.

Comme d'habitude, il y avait une bonne dizaine de filles dans les gradins, dont Jasmina, la photographe du journal du Lycée. Les six joueurs de l'équipe de Flysqua avaient revêtu leurs tenues d'entrainement d'été : short mi-cuisse, pied et torse nus. C'était ainsi depuis la nuit des temps, dès que les tenues d'été étaient sorties, les filles affluaient en masse.

Dans le terrain, un gazon vert coupé finement, les garçons s'étiraient. Il aperçut Remus, son sortilège camouffle- cicatrices en place comme d'habitude. Il sembla crier quelque chose à Atkins et Ben, qui arrêtèrent de se toucher le bout des pieds avec les doigts pour aller chercher des balles d'entraînement et se faire des passes.

De leur côté, Rutherford, Jorisson et McNair, les trois bondisseurs de l'équipe, se mirent à croupi puis, au rythme du claquement des doigts de Remus, sautèrent vers le haut. Sirius savait pour l'avoir fait à de maintes reprises que cet exercice était plus physique qu'il n'en avait l'air. Et il ne crut pas avoir rêvé quand il perçut Remus dire « cinquante de plus, immédiatement »

Ainsi, comme Sirius l'avait mis en garde, Remus avait ressenti l'animosité de son équipe. Il semblait décidé à les épuiser… avec un sourire amusé, il repéra Jasmina faire une photo de Ben au moment où celui-ci se versait une bouteille d'eau sur le torse en sueur. Parfois il se disait que les flysquaeurs étaient plus des mannequins pour magazines féminins que des sportifs en exercice …

« Tu es venu » Remarqua Lily d'une voix éteinte quand il prit place à côté d'elle. Elle regardait le terrain elle aussi, mais au contraire des autres filles, la vue de tous ces mâles en sueur ne semblait pas l'émouvoir plus que ça. C'était une chose qu'il avait toujours apprécié chez elle (moins le fait que c'était dur de la mettre mal à l'aise).

« Il a l'air en forme » remarqua Sirius en montrant Remus, qui venait d'aller chercher deux frontons qu'il donna aux receveurs qui avaient arrêté de se faire des passes.

« Ouais » soupira Lily « puisque tu es là, je vais aller étudier un peu à la bibliothèque. Dis-lui qu'il peut m'y rejoindre »

« Alors il t'a dit pour la mutinerie » Comprit Sirius quand il réalisa qu'elle avait attendu qu'il arrive pour partir « Tu devrais faire attention aussi Lily »

« Je vais surtout voir ce qu'on peut faire pour apaiser les foules » Répliqua-t-elle en partant. Sur la pelouse, Remus avait saisi son balai et faisait des tractions sur celui-ci tandis que les bondisseurs continuait leurs redressements croupi- saut en l'air jambes tendues avec de plus en plus de difficultés.

Malgré toute la fierté qu'il avait pour son jeu, Sirius avait toujours facilement reconnu impressionnant l'entraînement physique d'un joueur de Flysqua. C'était un sport très physique, bien plus que le Quidditch.

Le jeu de Flysqua se jouait à six joueurs par équipe : Un lanceur, deux receveurs et trois bondisseurs. Les lanceurs menaient le jeu car c'était eux, et uniquement eux, qui pouvaient mettre ou remettre les balles en jeu.

Le jeu commençait quand les deux Lanceurs se disputaient la Bolla, une balle rouge de la taille d'un poing connue pour ses trajectoires en zigzag imprévisibles. Celui des deux Lanceurs qui récupérait le premier la Bolla donnait la main son équipe, les autres adoptant le rôle de défendeur.

Les défendeurs utilisaient des Capita, d'énormes ballons très légers, pour essayer d'empêcher l'équipe adverse d'avancer. Il s'agissait autant d'envoyer les Capita sur les attaquants de l'équipe adverse que de les empêcher de s'envoler.

L'équipe attaquante avait le jeu en main tant que les Bondisseurs, armés de frontons, sorte de raquette archaïques, ne perdaient pas la Bolla. Ils étaient appelés Bondisseurs car ils étaient obligés de bondir d'un côté à l'autre du terrain pour frapper la Bolla.

Le but de la Flysqua était de marquer des points en faisant avancer la Pallone le plus loin possible en direction des lignes adverses. Le Lanceur était le seul joueur autorisé, au vu de son nom, à lancer la Pallone en direction des Receveurs qui, recevant la balle, devait la poser au sol pour faire comptabiliser la distance gagnée. Chaque yard gagné rapportait cinq points à l'équipe attaquante. Le Lanceur allait ensuite ramasser la Pallone au sol et recommençait à la lancer en avant aux receveurs.

L'équipe attaquante le restait tant que les Bondisseurs n'avaient pas perdu la Bolla ou que le Lanceur et les Receveurs n'avaient pas traversé le terrain entier. Quand ils parvenaient à réaliser cet exploit, ils gagnaient un bonus de 100 points, s'additionnant aux 190 récoltés durant la traversée du terrain. Il était cependant rare qu'une équipe reste attaquante suffisamment longtemps pour traverser les 38 mètres du terrain. La Bolla était une balle très capricieuse et l'équipe défendeur savait généralement bien déconcentrer les joueurs avec leurs Capita.

Quand l'extrémité du terrain était atteinte par la Pallone ou que les Bondisseurs avaient perdus leur cible, la Bolla était à nouveau mise en jeu entre les deux Lanceurs qui donnaient à nouveau ou pas la main à leur équipe.

Sirius avait toujours songé que le jeu était mal foutu, et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait perdu son succès dans le reste du monde sorcier. En effet, seul l'action du Lanceur comptait. Si celui-ci n'était pas foutu d'attraper la Bolla au début des mises en jeu, même avec de très bons Bondisseurs et Receveurs, l'équipe ne marquait pas le moindre point.

N'empêche que c'était quelque chose de les se lancer la Pallone comme ça, cette balle était atrocement lourde, tout en se recevant des Capita sur la tête par l'équipe adverse. Même si les balles étaient légères, elles mesuraient près de deux mètres de circonférence... Un jour, Sirius avait rattrapé une passe que Remus lui avait fait. C'était la Pallone. Sirius s'était déboité l'épaule en arrêtant le tir. Le loup-garou s'en était voulu toute la semaine de ne pas lui avoir montré la technique de plaquage avant. Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait perdu tout intérêt pour ce jeu après ça.

« Tu as une idée de ce qu'on va faire ? » Questionna Remus lorsque l'entraînement toucha à sa fin « On va se cacher jusqu'en juin de l'année prochaine ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules en essayant de ne pas paraître préoccupé. « On trouvera » Répliqua-t-il en attrapant son sac. Ils se mirent en route. « Ce crétin de Potter est bon avec ça » Dit Sirius après quelques minutes de silence.

« Une chance qu'il gagne ? »

« Pas la moindre » Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à la pelouse verte sur laquelle l'entraînement se finissait. Dommage qu'il s'intéresse à Evans, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer sinon, se surprit-il à penser. Puis il se sentit coupable vis-à-vis de Remus. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Depuis quand… regrettait-il de- de quoi exactement ? C'était quoi cette entente bizarre avec Potter, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Est-ce que Remus avait raison, Potter avait fait fonctionner son soi-disant charme sur lui et il s'était fait avoir ?

« Lily, elle » S'exclama soudain Remus « Elle veut venir chez moi »

« Oh » Compatit Sirius

« Ouais, Oh » Grinça Remus en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Tania reste à Londres tous les samedis pour des cours de rattrapages » Dit à son tour Sirius

« Ah ouais ? »

« Mmh. Avec Pettigrow. » Remus arqua un sourcil, amusé, mais l'autre jeune homme se récria aussi vite « Non, n'y pense même pas ! »

« Ils habitent ensemble » Susurra Remus avec un sourire goguenard « vont dans la même classe, partagent un appartement miniature… Une salle de bain… leurs chambres sont justes séparées de-»

« C'est ridicule » Coupa Sirius avec les sourcils froncés « Pettigrow ne ferait pas ça »

« Et Tania ? »

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Tania est- elle ne changera pas, non ? »

« Elle ne te fait pas une scène dès que quelqu'un lui parle de _ça_, au moins » Murmura Remus, plus pour lui-même.

Sirius lui jeta un regard puis éclata de rire. « T'as vraiment du courage mon vieux » déclara Sirius en tapotant son épaule d'un geste encourageant. « Mais dit à ta copine de ne pas mettre ses idées anti-sexe dans la tête de la mienne, tu veux »

« Bien sûr. Comme si Tania Smaltine pouvait- »

« Elle peut. Elle l'a fait » Ce fut le tour de Remus de rire. « Soi-disant pour fonder des bases solides pour notre couple… »

« Si plus on attend pour le faire, plus le couple est solide, je risque bien de finir ma vie avec Lily alors » Philosopha Remus

* * *

Lily rentra chez elle. Elle salua sa mère puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et soupira. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais en ce moment les journées lui pesaient. Les cours étaient longs et inintéressants. Elle peinait à tenir huit heures au Lycée et le fait que, dans la plupart des cours, Potter soit son partenaire attitré ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

Ce devait être de sa faute toute ça parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle se sentait plus mal encore. Elle avait cette espèce de boule au creux de l'estomac et la seule et unique envie qui l'étreignait, c'était de rentrer chez elle, se coucher en boule dans son lit et serrer son ours dans ses bras.

C'était ridicule, elle le savait parfaitement. Mais elle ne le faisait pas exprès. En même temps que sa présence la pesait, cela la soulageait aussi. C'était tellement étrange comme sensation. C'était la première fois de sa vie que Lily n'avait plus envie de rien faire. Ni de se lever, encore moins d'étudier ou de travailler.

Elle se sentait comme pompée de son énergie.

Et le pire était que se tenir à côté de Remus lui semblait un exercice de plus en plus périlleux et difficile.

Arght, quel genre de personne était-elle à la fin ? Que penserait-elle réellement d'une fille qui ne se sent pas à l'aise avec son copain et passe son temps à rêvasser à propos de son meilleur ami ?

En réalité, elle ne pensait pas tout le temps à lui. Généralement, quand elle se trouvait face à lui, elle ne pensait plus à rien. Et ça se finissait toujours mal.

Mais pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de se comporter ainsi aussi ? C'était vrai, quoi. Il s'était fait renvoyer de Poudlard, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Il n'y avait aucunement besoin de faire tous ces mystères autour de ça.

Et puis, les raisons exactes de leur dispute lui paraissaient vagues maintenant. Que s'était-il passé exactement pour que ça empire jusque là ? D'accord, elle avait commencé à l'engueuler en première. Mais après, elle avait un pas vers lui et il avait réagi avec tellement de rage pour ce petit mensonge qu'elle avait – C'était sans espoir.

Vraiment, ils étaient aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Jamais il ne leur viendrait à l'esprit de s'excuser – C'était juste inconcevable pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils étaient ainsi, pareils et – Minute. James s'était excusé.

Surprise de se souvenir de ce détail si soudainement, Lily s'assit dans son lit et regarda autour d'elle, désorientée. James s'était excusé, se rappela-t-elle. Il était venu à elle et avait demandé pardon, bafouant sa fierté pour une fois dans sa vie, et elle ne l'avait même pas écouté. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue ce que ça lui coûtait de faire cette démarche.

Bien, c'était son tour alors. Il fallait qu'elle agisse ou elle allait devenir folle. Convaincue, mais sans avoir la moindre idée de la marche à suivre, la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers le 'Get Out'. Elle entra dans le café, ignora Remus qui faisait le service et demanda à Phin où se trouvait James.

« En haut je crois » Déclara celui-ci. Lily acquiesça et, toujours d'un pas si engagé, se dirigea vers l'étage via l'escalier de service. Il n'y avait personne. Ni dans la pièce centrale, ni dans la chambre. Avec nostalgie, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux cd de son ami et soupira. Tout ça lui avait atrocement manqué. Alors elle pouvait bien faire un effort pour une fois.

Et tant pis s'il n'était pas totalement honnête. Parce que sans lui, Lily n'avait pas l'impression d'être elle-même. Et cela la tuait à petit feu. La vie était faite de concession, non ?

Elle entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain, prit son inspiration et débita vers la porte, d'un ton monocorde :

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, j'aurais aimé que tu me fasses confiance. Mais je veux que tu saches que, moi, je te fais confiance. Mon… mon père est parti de la maison il y a de ça un peu plus d'un an. Ça s'est mal passé. Je – en réalité, on a découvert qu'il n'était pas mon père biologique. Ma mère a eu beau s'excuser, il n'a rien voulu entendre et a décrété que je n'étais plus sa fille. Pétunia a suivi en disant que je n'étais que sa demi-sœur et ils sont partis. Et… je me suis posé beaucoup de questions à ce moment-là. C'est ça qui m'a fait totalement changé. Je ne suis la Lily Evans que j'étais à l'époque. Je suis celle que tu connais et personne d'au- »

« C'est la première fois de ma vie que je te vois t'excuser et t'aplatir Lily. Je pensais que c'était impossible tu sais ? »

Lily, la bouche ouverte et paralysée, regarda avec consternation Sirius qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, un petit sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« Enfin » Déclara-t-il en serrant Lily dans ses bras « Toutes ces confessions me vont droit au cœur. Même si je le savais déjà » Rajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion. La jeune fille le regarda se diriger vers sa chambre sans être capable de prononcer un seul mot. Le destin la détestait, ce ne pouvait être que ça.

Elle ne serait jamais capable de recommencer, de tenir le même discours une seconde fois. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle parle sans être sûre de l'identité de son interlocuteur ? Non mais quelle idiote ! Elle était stupide !

Désemparée et gênée, la jeune fille fit demi-tour et courut jusque chez elle sans entendre ce que Sirius venait de rajouter pour la faire se sentir plus mal encore. Elle avait joué le tout pour le tout et elle avait perdu. C'est que quelque part, c'est ainsi que cela devait être.

* * *

James déposa la dernière assiette sur l'égouttoir en maudissant son oncle de tous les noms. C'était injuste. Totalement et complètement injustifié. Pourquoi devait-il faire la plonge exactement ? Lui, James Potter, nettoyer les assiettes et les tasses sales que Lupin se faisait un plaisir de lui rapporter avec un sourire satisfait. Non mais quel cauchemar franchement !

C'est en grognant toujours qu'il remonta les escaliers d'un pas lourd. Venir à Rasp Hollow avait été pénitence. Puis, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, les choses étaient allées d'elle-même alors que son amitié avec Lily s'approfondissait. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient revenues comme au premier jour. Un enfer.

Quand il rentra dans sa chambre, le dos en compote d'avoir dû se tenir penché en avant trois heures, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. De la musique emplissait la pièce. Mais pas n'importe quelle musique. Les Marit'as. Le groupe qu'il était allé voir en concert avec Lily avant que tout se dégrade. Au cours duquel tout s'était dégradé en fait.

Furieux, il poussa la porte et coupa la radio, les yeux lançant des éclairs vers Sirius qui semblait faire ses devoirs. « Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de toucher à mes affaires ? » Beugla-t-il en direction du jeune homme, en profitant pour déverser sa frustration accumulée au cours de l'après-midi.

« Lily est passée » Déclara le jeune homme en s'étirant et sans prêter attention à l'accusation « Elle s'est excusée et t'a expliqué l'histoire avec son père »

James resta paralysé un instant avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole « Elle ne m'a rien expliqué du tout »

« Non elle me l'a expliqué » Corrigea Sirius comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même « Mais elle pensait que j'étais toi. »

James secoua la tête, complètement paumé, et changea de cd. « C'est quoi ce plan foireux encore ? » Demanda-t-il en ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Simplement que Lily Evans est prête à passer l'éponge sur tout simplement parce qu'elle s'emmerde sans toi, crétin » Répliqua Sirius en plongeant sa plume dans l'encre. Puis il déposa sa plume sur son bureau et se retourna vers le jeune Potter. « Elle tient vraiment à toi apparemment »

« Tant pis pour elle » Se contenta de répliquer James alors qu'intérieurement il se sentait incroyablement touché. Bien qu'il ne soit toujours pas sûr que ce vrai. En même temps, quel bénéfice Black aurait-il à le rapprocher de Lily après l'avoir accusé de chercher à briser son couple avec son meilleur ami ?

« Vous êtes chiants » Soupira Sirius en tournant sur sa chaise « Je pensais que c'était toi qui avait merdé le soir du concert. Alors explique pourquoi c'est elle qui s'excuse ? »

« Je… je – en quoi ça te regarde ? » Répondit James sans trouver quoi que ce soit d'autre à dire. Ca lui revint en mémoire. Thompson, la bagarre, ses parents, son refus total de dire quoi que ce soit à Lily concernant son renvoi. Mais elle s'était bien gardée de lui dire pour sa popularité et refusait de parler de son père et – merde, cousinet venait de dire qu'elle était venue se confier. Elle avait fait un effort. Mais lui ne se sentait toujours pas de dire la vérité. Il ne _pouvait_ simplement pas.

« Si tu veux mon avis » Continua Sirius sans se formaliser plus que ça « les histoires de famille de Lily sont vachement moins graves que ton renvoi. Mais bon, moi je dis ça, j'dis rien »

« Ben ferme-la alors » Coupa James en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais cet emmerdeur avait raison. Ses secrets étaient bien plus gros que ceux de la jeune fille. Jeune fille qui, qui plus est, était passée aux aveux.

« C'est pas si mal que ça en fait cette musique » Déclara soudain Sirius en écoutant Nihil. James sursauta et le regarda comme s'il débarquait de mars. Ce devait être une première, tiens. Le capitaine de Quidditch s'intéressait à la musique _out_ ?

« Evidemment que c'est bien quand on écoute vraiment plutôt que d'aimer ce que la mode impose » Grogna le jeune homme en sortant une photo de son armoire. C'était une photo de lui et Lily devant un tableau qu'ils avaient peint ensemble. Il resta pensif un instant.

Si Lily était réellement venue, si elle avait réellement présenté ses excuses à Sirius – en pensant que c'était lui – alors il devrait sans doute passer l'éponge lui aussi. Mais est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ça ? Se présenter chez elle et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Elle lui avait dit la vérité et lui ne dirait simplement rien ? Cela semblait un peu injuste. Il lui semblait qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose d'au moins égal pour regagner sa confiance. C'est juste qu'il se sentait incapable de le faire.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as dit ? » Questionna James en se retournant vers Sirius qui était appuyé sur sa chaise, les yeux fermés et semblait fredonner le refrain qu'il avait tant méprisé par le passé. « Je croyais que toi et ton copain Lupin vous aviez tout à gagner que moi et Lily ne nous entendions pas »

Sirius retint un reniflement de mépris et se redressa avant d'envoyer un regard profond à James. « C'est sûr que quelqu'un d'aussi égocentrique que toi ne peut pas comprendre ce genre de choses »

James resta interdit un instant. « Tu penses vraiment que – je ne suis pas »

« Tu en perds tes mots » Remarqua Sirius avec toujours une telle intensité dans le regard que James se sentit mal en se présence. C'était quoi ce tour de force si soudain ? « Je suis sûr que si Lily se disputait avec Remus, tu ne lèverais pas le petit doigt, tu serais _satisfait_ »

« Et alors ? » Répliqua James entre ses dents « Je vois pas le mal »

« Ouais, c'est ce que je dis. Tant que toi, tu te sens bien, tout va bien. Lily a beau être ton amie, t'en a rien à foutre de comment elle se sent tant que, pour toi, tout va bien. » James sentit sa mâchoire se contracter alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus blanc « Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est vraiment l'amitié, Potter »

« Retire ça ! » Explosa James en le saisissant par le col, la colère maintenue si longtemps au fond de lui déferlant par vague « C'est toi qui n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que tu dis ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux pour tes amis, mettre ta vie en danger pour eux, quand toi tu as besoin de soutien, il n'y a plus personne ! Sois aussi compatissant que tu veux, quand tu en auras besoin, il n'y aura personne pour… toi » Termina le jeune homme dans un souffle en relâchant son cousin. Il se recula, perturbé d'en avoir tant dit sur lui et ne croisa plus le regard de Sirius.

Celui-ci le regardait étrangement, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. « Potter » Commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante « Est-ce que… tes amis t'ont- »

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça » Coupa James en attrapant sa veste. Il avait besoin de faire un tour pour remettre ses idées en place « C'est facile de tenir ce genre de discours quand tout va bien, tu sais. Mais on en reparlera dans quelques années et tu verras »

« Nan » Se borna Sirius en s'asseyant sur son lit « « J'ai choisi mes amis. Je sais que- »

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi » Murmura pensivement James. Il soupira un coup et jeta un coup d'œil à Black qui avait l'air hésitant du coup. Au moins y réfléchissait-il. Mais, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, James se sentit coupable d'avoir semé le doute entre Sirius et Lupin après que son cousin lui ai dit sans arrière pensées que Lily était passée.

C'était étrange mais en ce moment, il semblait que tout le monde faisait un pas vers lui. D'abord Lily, puis Sirius- enfin, Black. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. « Tu sais, je n'ai pas dit que Lupin était comme ça » Tenta-t-il de le rassurer « C'est juste qu'on ne peut jamais savoir à quel point on connaît quelqu'un avant que ce genre de – ce que je veux dire c'est- »

« J'ai compris » Participa Sirius en se frottant la nuque. « Tu semblais vraiment proche de tes amis » constata-t-il.

Un sourire nostalgique passa les lèvres de James « Les baroudeurs, à la vie, à la mort » Déclara-t-il d'un ton morne en sentant cette désagréable boule lui enserrer la gorge « Mais je ne ferai plus deux fois la même erreur »

Avec ça, James se releva en se traitant de dingue. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait exactement ? La veille, il discutait de tous les plans foireux qu'il avait fait dans sa vie pendant deux heures avec Black et aujourd'hui ils philosophaient sur l'amitié. Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne. Sirius Black était l'ennemi, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

« Hey, Ja- Potter ! » L'appela Si- Black alors qu'il passait la porte « Lily ne te trahira pas, quoi que tu aies à lui dire. Tu peux lui faire confiance »

James grommela un truc incompréhensible et sortit. Lily avait peut-être un esprit très ouvert et un grand sens de l'amitié, mais _ça_, jamais personne ne pourrait le comprendre.

* * *

A des kilomètres là, dans la salle commune des gryffondors, une jeune fille blonde terminait le devoir que le professeur McGonnagall lui avait donné. « Pour rattraper son retard »

« Amel ? Je dois te parler » Levant les yeux de sa copie, Amélie regarda Kristie Thompson qui venait de s'installer devant elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis le départ de James, Kristie ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Aujourd'hui était-il un jour spécial ?

« Je crois que… j'ai fait une grosse bêtise »

« Et tu me le dis à moi parce que … ? »

« Ca _le_ concerne »

Aussitôt, elle eut toute son attention. Faisant abstraction de cette boule d'angoisse lui enserrant la gorge à la simple pensée des raisons de _son_ renvoi, elle jeta un coup d'œil désolé aux trois derniers baroudeurs. Depuis le départ de celui que tout le monde considérait comme le meneur, il n'y avait plus eu beaucoup de blagues à Poudlard.

« Tu as reçu cette lettre de ses nouveaux amis ? » Questionna la petite sœur de Larry Thompson « Ceux de Traplow ou je sais plus quel bled paumé »

« Non, mais Virginie l'a reçue. Je te rappelle que je ne suis jamais sortie avec lui »

« Ah ouais, c'est vrai » Murmura la jeune préfète, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide en instant « J'y ai répondu »

« Et t'as dit quoi ? » Amel déposa sa plume pour fixer durement l'autre jeune fille. Elle avait parcouru ce courrier elle aussi et si elle n'y avait pas répondu, c'était uniquement parce que sa meilleure amie – qui était quand même la principale intéressée – ne le voulait pas.

« Ben… je… » Murmura Kristie en se tordant les mains sur sa jupe. Amélie pesta. Idiote !

« Tu es encore _amoureuse_ de lui ? Thompson, merde ! Il t'a fait rompre avec ton mec tout ça pour coucher avec toi et t'abandonner le lendemain et remporter un pari stupide » Au loin, elle aperçut la tête des baroudeurs et les vitse lever, ayant compris de quoi- ou plutôt de qui- elles étaient en train de parler. « Cette lettre demandait si on pouvait faire confiance à Potter et tu as dit _oui_ ? »

« Je n'ai pas pensé sur le moment » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. « J'étais tellement contente de pouvoir aider Capitaine »

Amel leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée « Cesse de l'appeler comme ça. Enfin, tu ne réfléchis jamais ? L'auteur de cette lettre disait qu'il s'entendait avec une de leurs amies. Et s'il recommence ? S'il lui fait la même chose qu'à Virginie ? Cette pauvre fille aura peut-être moins de chance et ne s'en sortira pas ! »

« C'est pour ça que… je suis venue te voir »

« Quoi ? » Claqua-t-elle « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

« Il faut leur envoyer une deuxième lettre. Tout leur expliquer » Exposa Kristie en sursautant quand les anciens amis de James prirent place autour de la table « Si c'est moi, ce ne sera pas objectif » chuchota-t-elle

« D'accord, mais j'ai promis à Virginie que je ne répondrais pas » répliqua Amel en jetant un regard suspicieux aux garçons. Que voulaient-ils, les convaincre de laisser James tranquille dans sa nouvelle vie ? Après ce qu'il avait fait, hors de question !

« Je l'écrirai » Déclara Niels en attrapant un parchemin « Je refuse que James Potter fasse encore du mal à quelqu'un »

« Toi ? » Glapit Kristie alors que Amélie le regardait sans oser y croire « Mais c'était ton meilleur ami ! »

« On a dit à James qu'on le soutiendrait, qu'on mentirait pour lui et il a refusé d'avouer. Il ne nous faisait pas confiance, nous n'étions pas réellement ses amis. Il ne mérite plus qu'on l'aide » Expliqua Harrington « Commence par expliquer qui lui répond » conseilla-t-il à son ami.

« Et comment vous êtes au courant ? Vous avez reçu une lettre destinée à 'la dernière petite amie de James Potter à Poudlard' peut-être ? » Ironisa Amélie en jetant un coup d'œil au dortoir. Virginie ne devait pas savoir qu'elle avait pris part à ça.

« Je sors avec Lyra » Expliqua Joshua en se levant. Il regardait la table et ses deux baroudeurs avec un mélange de culpabilité et d'énervement. Visiblement, il était clairement opposé à ce projet. « Et je continue de penser que vous ne devriez pas vous venger de James de cette manière. Il devait avoir ses raisons pour ne rien nous avoir dit »

« Ouais, son orgueil » Grinça Niels en trempant sa plume dans l'encrier « T'inquiète Lupiot, on ne dira rien qui ne concerne son renvoi »

« Et la possibilité qu'il soit innocent ? »

« Tu veux dire que ma meilleure amie aurait menti ? » S'exclama vivement Amel en se relevant brutalement « Comment oses-tu… »

« Faites ce que vous voulez » Cracha Josh – surnommé Lupiot par James Potter il y a de ça cinq ans – en les quittant.

« Bien » Déclara Amélie en se rasseyant « Maintenant l'un de vous a-t-il une idée sur le nombre de petites copines qu'avait Potter ? »


	17. Pour prendre les bonnes décisions

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petit ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **James se comporte en salaud avec Haley et Sirius commence à lui apprendre à transplaner. Lily ne comprend pas pourquoi James et Sirius trainent soudainement ensemble quand elle les surprend. Lily présnete ses excuses à James avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agit de Sirius. Celui-ci dit à James ce que Lily a fait, il ne comprend pas pourquoi et les garçons s'engueulent sur la signification de l'amitié.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore, gros bisous à tous! … donc, Merci à** Sandrine, Sirius07**, **Princesse Cissy, malilite, Loudee**,** unutma, mister Dumby, chocolatine, Ocee, Noel noir pour les riches, Dumby95, tchingchong, nono-chan230****, Love-pingo, luna soma, puky, selphie451 **_(et dede111, Sunshiine et muralia LRDM pour m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur)__ En espérant que la suite vous plaise autant à tou(te)s !_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**RASP HOLLOW**

**Chapitre 17**

**Un long mercredi de Rendez-vous**

* * *

_On pourra dire ce qu'on voudra, mais tant qu'on n'a pas trouvé le bon garçon, celui qui fait battre notre cœur plus vite et fait naître des papillons au creux de notre vente, on ne sait rien. _

_On parle, on s'agite, on s'excite. On essaye, tant qu'on peut, de préserver les apparences mais dès qu'on relâche la garde, on parle et on s'agite. _

_Puis on s'agite tellement que le superflu s'en va et qu'il ne reste plus que votre conscience, badine, adorant vous rappeler que vous ne savez pas, non, mais que vous pourriez savoir si vous vous en donniez la peine. _

_Malheureusement, c'est le genre de choses dont on ne se rend compte que trop tard. Assurément._

* * *

**12 H 31**

Lily sortit de l'école en ce mercredi midi en se sentant soulagée. Elle allait passer l'après-midi loin de tout ce brouhaha, ces adolescentes qui ne cessaient de lui quémander les derniers ragots sur elle et Remus et, pour ajouter à son bonheur, elle avait congé aujourd'hui, elle ne travaillait pas. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Remus qui l'attendait appuyé contre un arbre du parc du Lycée. Son sourire fana. Ah merde, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait prévu de passer l'après-midi avec lui.

« Salut » Joua-t-elle l'enjouée en arrivant près de lui. Elle lui colla un bisou sur la joue et prit sa main « Alors, tu as prévu ce qu'on allait faire ? »

« Salut aussi » Rigola Remus de la voir si enthousiaste. Ca faisait du bien. « Que dirais-tu de commencer par aller dîner ? »

« Parfait » Dit Lily en l'entraînant vers la sortie de l'établissement scolaire « On va où ? »

« L'italien ? » Proposa-t-il. La jeune fille se figea et se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je croyais que tu détestais ça ? »

« Mais tu es dingue des pâtes non ? » Elle acquiesça timidement « Alors on y va. Je trouverai bien quelque chose de mangeable, t'inquiète pas pour moi »

« T'es trop gentil avec moi » Soupira Lily en posant sa tête contre épaule alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du petit restaurant. Oui, Remus était bien et elle avait l'intention de faire en sorte, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle devienne la petite amie qu'il méritait d'avoir.

* * *

**12 H 46**

« Tu as une minute de retard. Tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir attendue »

Haley leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la main de James. Ce qu'il pouvait être insupportable ! Mais il avait un tel charisme, une telle aura… Même avec ce comportement, c'était difficile de lui en vouloir. Il avait l'air si assuré, si sûr de lui. Et cette façon qu'il avait d'être, sans doute, une grimace narquoise au visage, le rendait inaccessible et donc encore plus attirant.

« On va où ? » S'enquit-elle en l'entraînant dans la rue pleine des étudiants du Lycée. Il faisait beau, le soleil brillait, pas un seul nuage en vue et des dizaines de couples se promenaient main dans la main dans l'allée commerçante de Rasp Hollow.

« Le grec ? » Proposa James « J'ai entendu Black dire que c'était plutôt bon »

« Délicieux » Confirma la jeune fille avec un sourire satisfait quand elle remarqua Michelle Galanthe la fixer avec cet air 'J'y crois pas'. « C'est à gauche » Indiqua la jeune fille en faisant une mimique vers Michelle indiquant 'Tu sors peut-être avec Matthew Farrell mais là, c'et moi qui ai le gros lot !'. Une grimace agacée lui répondit – ah, elle adorait être jalousée des autres.

Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était éviter que quelqu'un entende comment Potter la traitait. Là, ça marquerait la fin de sa réputation encore plus que le jour où l'école avait appris que Sirius Black sortait avec elle et sa jumelle en même temps. Merlin, comme elle s'était sentie ridicule et la risée de tous !

En face, elle remarqua Rose Mary, enlacée avec Alec Sullivan. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, l'air suggestif et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du brun. Haley retint à temps le rire ironique. Rose avait toujours été d'une telle vulgarité ! En plus, elle n'allait pas du tout avec Alec. Il était grand, massif, un peu rustre et elle, dressée sur ses immenses hauts talons, elle lui parvenait à peine à l'épaule. Elle avait l'air d'une poupée qu'Alec aurait pu briser avec deux doigts.

James ne disait rien, observant le quartier qu'il n'avait traversé qu'une fois, en coup de vent. Il semblait que le mercredi soit le jour des couples ici, il ne voyait que ça. Et il voyait parfaitement aussi les joueurs de Quidditch et de Flysqua qui le fixaient, le regard noir, alors que leurs petites copines étaient pendues à leur bras. Il soupira. Dans quel merde s'était-il encore foutu, exactement ?

Parce qu'il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait aucun moyen de s'en sortir ! Il prit à gauche, sur l'indication de cette fille (Elle avait un prénom qui ressemblait à Healer, Haley, Header peut-être). Son petit manège commençait à l'énerver. Elle fixait chaque fille qu'elle croisait avec ce petit air supérieur parce qu'elle était avec lui.

Il connaissait cette sensation, combien de fois n'avait-il pas été le centre d'attention à Poudlard ? Mais il fallait reconnaître que le côté 'je rêve de te tuer' était en plus…

De l'autre côté de la rue, Haley aperçut Sirius Black accompagné de sa sœur. Elle fit un clin d'œil à celle-ci et, d'un mouvement impulsif, poussa James contre la vitrine de l'italien pour l'embrasser. Au moins, même si c'était un connard de première, il était vachement doué avec sa bouche !

* * *

**12 H 59**

Un bruit sourd fit sursauter Lily alors qu'elle feuilletait la carte, à la recherche d'une spécialité qu'elle n'avait encore jamais goûtée. Elle hésitait entre les tagliatelles moules à l'ail (mais c'était une mauvaise idée vu l'haleine que ça procurait) ou les spaghettis calmar rose.

Elle se retourna vers la rue quand la lumière faiblit, signe que quelqu'un s'était arrêté sur le trottoir à coté d'elle. Le bruit sourd était en fait un couple qui s'était laissé tomber contre la vitre pour se rouler un patin du feu de dieu. La fille, elle la voyait à peine. Des cheveux bruns méchés, rien plus passe-partout. Ses mains étaient accrochées au dos du garçon, juste en face des yeux de Lily. De belles mains manucurées et vernies.

Le garçon par contre… Sa veste était comme celle des diplomates anglais si sexys – noire, moyennement longue, douve. Très aristocrate. Il portait un jean et de grosses chaussures. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui capta son attention ; ce fut ses cheveux. Ses cheveux noirs, en bataille, emmêlés. Et sa nuque aussi. Bizarrement, elle savait à quoi celle-ci ressemblait. Et cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait qu'elle eut un jour envie de la lui masser. C'était juste qu'il était assis en face d'elle en cours.

James Potter. James Potter en train d'embrasser une fille – sûrement Haley Clarckson – appuyé sur vitre de l'autre côté de laquelle Lily était installé. Une désagréable sensation s'installa en elle et elle sentit la colère poindre, toute envie d'être une bonne copine était passée.

« Non mais tu as vu ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle sans quitter le couple des yeux. Remus grimaça. Il savait qu'il venait de perdre l'attention de Lily. Potter devait certainement l'avoir fait exprès de s'arrêter juste là, pour les narguer ! Il aurait sa peau, foi de Lupin ! « Quel manque de savoir vivre ! Comme ça, en pleine rue »

« Lily… » Le jeune homme essaya de l'avertir de l'arrivée du serveur mais elle ne l'entendit pas.

« Quand je pense à tout ce que cette fille a déjà fait ! Et vas-y que je te plote ici, et voilà que je te touche là ! Sans aucune retenue, ils pourraient se prendre une chambre ! Non mais vraiment, tu ne trouves pas ça déplacé ? C'est carrément- »

« Lily… »

« Honteux ! Ils devraient avoir honte, s'exhiber ainsi ! Certaines choses devraient être privées quand même ; qu'est-ce qu'ils croient, qu'on a envie de les voir ? Oh ! Mais j't'en prie, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon ! Oh ! Non mais vraiment, quelle… »

« Lily… » Remus fit signe au garçon de revenir plus tard. Il soupira. Génial, l'après-midi allait être juste géniale.

« Gourgandine ! Elle est pas vite gênée ! Elle ne sait pas qu'il y a des gens qui essayent de manger ici ! On n'a peut-être pas envie de regarder un truc aussi dégoûtant. Il devrait y avoir une loi contre ça. C'est du simple savoir être, respecter les autres, merde ! »

« A part ça, le match contre Cleef High s'annonce bien, je pense qu'on a nos chances de gagner. Ben devient vraiment bon, tu sais »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller leur dire leurs quatre vérités à ces deux là ! Mais moi je suis polie, moi. Je ne vais pas m'exposer comme ça ! Je ne coupe pas l'appétit et l'humeur de tous en étant si… »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était tant de responsabilités d'être capitaine de Flysqua. C'est moi qui doit veiller à l'état du matériel, tu sais ? L'autre jour, la pallone était fendue. J'ai dû rédiger tout un rapport au directeur pour expliquer comment c'était arrivé »

« Démonstratif. Il y a des limites, non ? Je ne dis pas qu'on doit faire semblant d'être des moines, mais quand même ! Il y a des enfants ici ! On n'est pas dans un film moins de douze ans ! Ils vont faire quoi après, se déshabiller au milieu de la rue ? »

« A part ça, comment tu vas Remus ? Très bien, merci Lily. Ca ne te dérange pas que je te fasse une crise de jalousie comme ça, j'espère ? Non bien sûr. Prends tout ton temps, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais ma petite amie. Tu sais comment c'est, quand Potter est dans le coin, je suis incontrôlable. Oui Lily, je sais. Je vais finir par rompre avec toi si tu continues tu sais ? Ca ne te dérange pas, j'espère, que je réponde à ta place ? »

« Ben vas-y, regarde moi comme un attardé ! Non mais t'as vu ça, elle m'a souri cette fille ! Elle savait que j'étais là ! Et l'autre, à faire semblant de ne pas s'être aperçu que c'était moi derrière la vitre ! Non mais il pourrait détourner les yeux quand même ! Et là, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Il croit que je lis sur les lèvres peut-être ! Idiot ! Imbécile ! »

« Il dit je suis désolé. Là, il engueule Haley. Maintenant, si tu pouvais te rappeler de mon existence Lily parce que je sens que je vais m'énerver là et je n'en ai pas envie. »

« De quoi tu as envie ? » Demanda Lily en se retournant vers lui, inconsciente de ce qui venait de se produire. Remus ignora la boule de colère qui rugissait dans sa gorge et se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'avoir Lily pour lui aujourd'hui. Parce que, hier soir, il y avait pleinement réfléchi. Ça ne durerait plus longtemps avec elle.

D'abord parce qu'il y avait le problème Potter et, bien qu'il détestait le reconnaître, ce n'était pas de l'amitié qui les unissaient. Et il ne pouvait pas dire à Lily qu'elle ne pouvait voir James sinon elle ne quitterait encore plus sûrement que s'il laissait les choses aller. En plus, elle devait rencontrer sa mère ce soir. Rien que ça lui donnerait envie de fuir, de toute façon.

* * *

**13 H 05**

James se dégagea de l'emprise de la jeune fille sur lui en bougeant doucement la mâchoire. A ce rythme-là, elle allait la lui décrocher avant ce soir ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, exactement ? Il baissa les yeux sur elle et la vit fixer un point dans son dos avec un sourire goguenard.

Il se retourna, se demanda devant qui elle était encore en train de pavaner, quand il se rendit compte que c'était Lily. Bordel, il jouait vraiment de malchance ! Lily s'excitait et parlait rapidement, de l'autre côté de la vitre, alors que Remus marmonnait tout seul en fixant Lily d'un œil morne. Il se demandait vaguement ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire. C'était comme s'ils… monologuaient tous les deux ! Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais le regard d'Haley le retint. Elle…

« Il n'y a pas que toi qui peut jouer, James » Minauda-t-elle en le reprenant par la main pour continuer leur chemin.

Il venait de se faire avoir en beauté comme un débutant. Il grogna, reprit possession de sa main et avança rapidement. Par Merlin, il faudrait bien qu'un jour il arrive à se prémunir de ce genre de situation. Il était-il si naïf ? Pourquoi ne voyait-il jamais quand une fille essayait de l'utiliser ? C'était déjà comme ça qu'il s'était fait virer, il devrait en avoir pris de la graine, non ?

* * *

**13 H 26 **

« Tu veux bien me lâcher, oui ? »

Ca faisait une heure que Sirius tournait dans le quartier jeune de la ville pour retrouver Remus mais il ne le voyait nulle part. Ce n'était pas tant ça qui l'énervait que Kaley Clarckson lui collant aux basques depuis qu'il était sorti du Lycée magique de Rasp Hollow. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait soudain ? La dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, elle avait dit qu'elle ne le laisserait plus jamais s'approcher d'elle. Pourquoi le suivre ?

« Fais pas la tête » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix feutrée en s'approchant de lui. Sirius la laissa faire, un sourcil arqué devant cette attitude étrange. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé la dernière fois »

Okay, là c'était carrément bizarre. Il l'avait trompée avec sa jumelle, non ? Et c'était elle qui s'excusait ? Bah, il allait pas s'en plaindre alors ! « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Key ? »

« Je me demandais si tu avais une cavalière pour le bal de printemps ? »

Ah, c'était donc ça. Le bal. Evidemment, ça lui était sorti de la tête. « J'ai une petite amie, je te rappelle » Répondit-il en reprenant sa marche. Il faudrait qu'il vérifie la disponibilité de Tania, tiens.

« Oh, j't'en prie, tu ne seras plus avec elle d'ici là » Il ne dit rien et continua à avancer. Peut-être la rue des restaurants ? Il avait dû emmener Lily dîner, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Sirius, ne me dit pas que tu es fidèle et tout quand même ? Vous étiez très mignon à treize ans avec Tania mais là, c'est pathétique… » Oui, ils devaient être en train de manger. Il devrait attendre pour aller parler à son ami, non ? Mais depuis quand faisait-il attention à une fille pour savoir s'il pouvait parler à Lunard ? Lily n'aurait qu'à attendre ! Il était là depuis plus longtemps qu'elle… « Non ? T'es pas amoureux d'elle quand même ? »

« Lâche-moi Kaley. Je ne viendrai pas avec toi » Et puis, son père avait été clair. Il fallait communiquer ce message à Remus le plus vite possible. Pas le temps d'attendre la fin de leur tête-à-tête.

« Je pourrais te faire une petite gâterie… » Proposa la jeune fille avec un moue sexy en lui attrapant la main.

Sirius grimaça, dégoûté. « Tu n'as donc aucun respect de toi-même ? J'ai dit non, point final. Maintenant, ne me touche plus. »

« Il y a une époque où tu aimais que je te touche ! »

Le jeune homme soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que les filles soient toujours si collantes ?

* * *

**14 H 15**

« C'était très bon » Murmura Lily en sortant de chez l'italien. « Désolé que tu aies été obligé de prendre un croque-monsieur »

« Oui mais c'était un bon croque » sourit Remus en la prenant par les épaules « On va faire un peu les magasins ? »

« Ouah, t'as vraiment décidé de me gâter »

« T'as vraiment de la chance de m'avoir Lily Evans »

« Et modeste avec ça » rigola Lily en traversant la rue. Remus s'arrêta au milieu de l'allée pavée pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Puis, comme si rien n'était arrivé, il reprit son chemin.

La jeune fille resta figée encore un instant, troublée par la fugacité de ce qui venait d'arriver. Voilà qui était étonnant. C'était… simple. Vraiment, sans arrière pensée. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser et l'avait fait. Cela avait semblé si naturel qu'elle avait été prise par surprise. Peut-être parce que c'était son premier rendez-vous avec lui et qu'elle ne connaissait encore rien de ses manières.

« Hey, t'as vu ! » S'exclama-t-elle en le rattrapant rapidement. Elle glissa son bras dans le sien et attrapa sa main. Il sourit et elle le vit, cette façon dont il avait l'air satisfait, comme s'il faisait de faire une manœuvre complexe durant un match et que ça avait réussi. Elle était du coup moins sûr que ce baiser n'ait pas été calculé… Mais Remus n'était pas calculateur, si ?

« Vu quoi ? » Questionna-t-il en se retournant vers elle. Elle était soudain tombée silencieuse en le regardant bizarrement.

« Il y a un nouveau magasin à côté de chez Tiftaf ! » Continua Lily en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de ses mauvaises pensées. Pourquoi était-elle incapable de juste profiter de l'instant ? Elle était bien, avait apprécié le repas de midi durant lequel ils n'avaient cessé de discuter. Pour la première fois, le jeune homme s'était confié sur sa famille. Elle comprenait mieux à présent sa répugnance à la lui présenter.

Et puis, zut ! C'était Remus Lupin, Le capitaine de Flysqua, Son meilleur ami. C'était quoi son problème à la fin ? Tout aurait dû être parfait. Oui, ils allaient si bien ensemble, s'entendaient si bien, il y avait cette complicité et tout et pourtant… pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait et ça lui gâchait tout son plaisir.

« Chez Miss BizBee » Lut Remus sur la pancarte lumineuse, inconscient du combat intérieur de Lily. La devanture était engageante, très colorée, extravagante. Il y avait trois mannequins- deux femmes et un homme. Dans un autre coin de la vitrine, d'énormes affiches avec des noms que Remus ne connaissait pas. Des bijoux étranges, des vêtements bizarres, des morts inconnus.

Il savait déjà que ce magasin ne ferait pas long feu à Rasp Hollow, cité qui ne se gênait jamais de mettre au ban tout individu dérogeant aux règles secrètes de la mode, du connu, collé copier, l'original, pas pour nous. A l'intérieur, il put distinguer quelques personnes qu'il connaissait – une ancienne copine, la mère d'un ami, un coéquipier – et la vendeuse, derrière son comptoir.

Elle avait des cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Sirius, lui arrivant au-dessus des épaules. Ils étaient raides, trop raides, tirés vers l'extérieur, comme figés sur sa tête parcourue de mèches rouge vif, très éclectique, surprenant. Elle était très maquillée, en noir également. Cet assombrissement – ses cheveux, sa peau pâle, les yeux épaissis par le mascara, l'ombre sur ses paupières et en dessous – lui donnait l'air emprunté, reculé et en même temps très arrogante pour oser se présenter ainsi.

Ses habits lui donnaient le tournis. Il ne voyait que sa blouse, qui semblait être un rassemblement compliqué de bandelettes de couleurs vives. Une rose sur le ventre, accolé à une verte couvrant le sein gauche et l'épaule, une bleu pour l'autre coté. Une noire plus au-dessus et une blanche de reprise à la taille. Le tout semblait désolidarisé, comme si il s'agissait véritablement de bandes séparées et non pas cousues entre elles.

Il secoua la tête et se retourna vers Lily, pour lui proposer d'aller plus loin. Mais celle-ci fixait un pull en vitrine, les yeux brillants, salivant presque. Il soupira. Bien sûr, ceci était parfaitement dans les goûts de sa petite amie…

* * *

**14 H 17**

« Ca suffit. J'ai été clair non ? Lâche-moi ! »

« Hum. On verra si tu feras toujours la même tête quand tu apprendras tout ce qu'elle fait à Londres ! »

« Kaley » Soupira Sirius en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il allait la frapper, c'était pas possible autrement. Elle le collait depuis plus de deux heures, à lui rabattre les oreilles avec les mêmes conneries. Il avait des principes – même si c'était un salaud. Il ne levait jamais la main sur une fille. Mais là…

« Et puis, une semaine tout seul… mon pauvre, obligé de te rabattre sur ta main. Je pourrais t'aider, tu sais ? » Elle se mordit la lèvre, le regarda et repoussa avec une lenteur feinte la bride de son soutien-gorge qu'elle avait laissé apparaître de sa robe.

Le jeune homme n'y fit même pas attention. « Encore, tu serais ta sœur » Finit-il par décréter de guerre las. Encore plus las de voir que toutes les insultes qu'il avait pu lui dire sur son comportement outrageant de l'avait pas atteint. « Mais franchement, Key, toi, c'était vraiment pas le pied »

« Si ce n'est que ça » Roucoula-t-elle en déposant sa main sur son avant-bras. Il allait commettre un meurtre. « Hey, HALEY ! » S'écria-t-elle soudain. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que Potter et l'autre Clarckson était en train de se rouler un patin de l'autre côté de l'avenue. Et que tout le monde les regardait.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était lui, Sirius Black, qu'on regardait de cette manière. Mais James Potter était le nouveau mec à la mode et il comprenait enfin où Kaley voulait en arriver – c'était si évident.

Potter se dégagea de sa copine en la repoussant vers l'arrière et c'est avec sarcasme que Sirius pensa à une sangsue agrippée à lui – Haley était de celle qui adore faire des démonstrations publiques. D'ailleurs, pour ce qu'il s'en souvenait, elle aimait faire beaucoup de choses publiquement. Vraiment beaucoup.

Le nouveau couple en vogue traversa la rue et les deux sœurs s'écartèrent légèrement sur la droite, entamant une discussion animée. Sirius, les mains dans les poches et un air blasé au visage, regarda James. Celui-ci avait l'air de s'éclater autant que Remus à la pleine lune. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire…

« C'est donc comme ça qu'on s'éclate ici » Dit-il après un instant de flottement alors que Sirius observait les jumelles s'énerver en parlant à voix basse. « Vous avez vraiment une vie passionnante »

« Tu as eu droit au magasin de chaussures ? » Demanda Sirius, compatissant. Il se demandait pourquoi il restait là, attendant qu'une des Clarckson lui accorde de nouveau son attention. Il suffirait qu'il tourne les talons et à Potter de se démerder avec ces… - le peu de décence lui restant de l'éducation maternelle l'empêcha de finir sa pensée.

Un éclair d'une sorte de peur, mêlé à l'agacement suprême, traversa les yeux de Potter. « J'en ai ma claque, j'me tire »

« Donc tu n'as encore rien vu si tu n'as pas été au pied malin, là où votre pied se sent bien »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son simulacre de cousin, puis il éclata de rire. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas été si drôle, quand même ? « Ah Black, j'en étais presque venu à oublier ce jour mémorable où tu avais chanté pour le Quidditch »

Sirius serra les dents et détourna les yeux, plutôt honteux, et s'éloigna d'un pas du groupe. « J'aurais dû enregistré ça » Grommela-t-il « puis les menacer de diffuser les bandes dans la ville. On aurait la paix »

« Du moins, Lupin l'aurait eu » Corrigea machinalement Potter en regardant le ciel pour les filles avec impatience. Elles semblaient arriver doucement à un accord. « Ca aurait été ça de souci en moins pour Lily » Rajouta-t-il si doucement que même les sens aiguisé de Patmol eurent du mal à comprendre. Mais il entendit cet aveu et comprit à cet instant que, quoi qu'ait fait Potter par le passé, il ne ferrait jamais de mal intentionnel à Lily. Tiens, en parlant du passé de Potter…

« T'aurais pas vu Remus, par hasard ? » Hasarda-t-il « Je cherche depuis midi »

« Je les ai vu chez l'Italien il y a un peu moins de deux heures »

Sirius se figea, choqué. Cette fois, plus de doutes possibles. Lunard était dingue de cette rousse. Sinon, pourquoi avoir fait un tel effort ? Sirius avait jeté un œil à tous les restaurants – tous sauf celui-là. Parce qu'honnêtement, Remus Lupin n'allait jamais chez l'italien. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais une des jumelles l'interrompit.

« Vous nous attendez une minute ? On va aux toilettes et on revient » Elles entrèrent dans la boutique d'un glacier et, dès qu'elles eurent disparu de vue, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. La complicité ne dura pas mais elle fut là, vive et présente. Ils firent un signe de tête et, d'un même mouvement, se retournèrent et dévalèrent la rue en courant et en riant, heureux qu'ils étaient, enfin, débarrassées de ces choses idiotes qu'on appelle des filles, dont il paraît qu'elles sont aussi humaines qu'eux.

C'est là qu'ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Remus et Lily se disputaient devant la vitre d'un nouveau magasin très flashi.

* * *

**14 H 38**

« Lily, je t'assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire » Remus pencha la tête vers l'arrière et soupira. Ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue parfois !

« Mais c'est vraiment- » Elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase, alors que ça faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'elle discourait sur son envie de lui faire un cadeau provenant de cette boutique. Parce que, évidemment, elle adorait. Et comme il savait que rien ne lui plairait dans ce poubelle shop, Remus refusait. Encore et encore.

Croyant avoir enfin gagné la partie, il redirigea son regard vers elle. Mais elle ne le regardait pas, elle. Elle fixait la rue en pente qui lui faisait dos. Il se retourna et aperçut Potter. Potter avec Sirius qui couraient comme des malades. Potter et Sirius courant en riant comme des dératés.

Il eut tout juste le temps de se pousser sur le côté quand son meilleur ami le dépassa avant de se stopper et de s'accrocher à ses épaules pour freiner. Et, comme de juste, il faillit tomber en arrière. Mais bon, un coup – douloureux- dans son dos lui permit de conserver sa stabilité. Comme il s'y était attendu, Potter n'avait pas résisté à la chance de le frapper. Mais Remus ne commenta pas, heureux qu'il était de ne pas avoir mangé du gravier.

« Salut ! » S'exclama Sirius en lui donnant une tape virile sur l'épaule. « Gente demoiselle » Salua-t-il Lily en lui faisant un baisemain « Votre tenue sied parfaitement à votre teint en ce jour »

« Black, on s'est vu ce matin en cours. Tu te souviens, tu trouvais que je serais mieux habillé dans un sac de doxis »

Potter pouffa, puis il essaya de camoufler ça en toux. Remus secoua la tête, fataliste, et Sirius tourna autour de Lily, une main sur le menton, avec un regard scrutateur tout scientifique.

« Non, le vert bouteille te va bien, c'est juste les manches bouffantes qui sont étrange. Mais on pardonne, le décolleté rattrape. La jupe est ravissante, tu as des fesses carrément superbes là-dedans. Et les chaussures sont parfaitement adaptées, on pourrait presque croire que tu as de belles jambes. Bien sûr, un peu de maquillage ou une coiffure un peu plus sophistiquée ne t'aurait pas tuée mais, dans l'ensemble, Remus n'a pas à avoir honte. »

Grand silence.

« Heu… je… » Bafouilla Remus en notant mentalement de tuer son ami alors que Lily le regardait fixement, sur l'expectative. « Je t'ai dit que tu étais très jolie aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il gauchement. Ce qui, évidemment, la rendit furibarde.

Et James Potter, puisqu'il était un fervent défenseur de la paix dans les couples, éclata de rire. « Personnellement, je trouve que la jupe K-a-Ba que tu portes te va mieux qu'au mannequin derrière » Dit-il en pointant la vitre de la nouvelle boutique. « Prends-en de la graine, Lup-Lup, c'est _ça_ rattraper les bourdes de ses copains »

Mais Remus ne réagit pas à la provocation, trop ébahi qu'il était de ne pas avoir remarqué que Lily portait la jupe en vitrine. D'ailleurs, cette marque que Potter avait coté, il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé. Comme ce type pouvait-il toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui ?

« Je ne pensais pas voir un jour ce genre de vêtements en vente à Rasp Hollow » Murmura Lily en prêtant un peu plus d'attention aux articles exposés. C'est à ce moment que Remus aperçut un pull du plus mauvais goût. Noir, col en V échancré sur les épaules, parcouru de fils argentés et avec une ceinture boucle. « Wouah, le prix va avec apparemment »

« C'est de la laine alpine de Surcurcia » Expliqua James en regardant le pull que Remus trouvait si horrible. James et Lily étaient en admiration devant cette immondice de la mode. Comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés, et surtout comme si Remus et Sirius n'étaient pas là. Exactement comme s'ils étaient seuls, tous les deux. Et cette vision avait un étrange goût de prédiction.

« Et d'où vient que tu en sais tant sur la mode ? » Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée, étonnée qu'il lui parle de nouveau et fasse comme si tout était derrière eux. Quand il se tourna vers elle, elle redirigea ses yeux sur le magasin. « Ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre, non ? »

« C'est pas le bon genre, non » Plaisanta James en évoquant le fait qu'il soit un garçon en train de regarder un pull féminin. « Faut pas croire, j'ai déjà connu quelques filles qui avaient bon goût même si c'était pour me traîner dans ce genre de boutique »

Lily dodelina la tête, légèrement amusée, très ennuyée. La vision de James et Haley apparut soudain dans sa tête et elle fut du coup uniquement ennuyée. « Mais ça, c'était à l'époque où tu avais encore besoin de les séduire » Remarqua-t-elle avec agacement en se tournant vers lui.

« Mon père a besoin de te parler » Dit Sirius à Remus « Ca avait l'air assez urgent »

« Ecoute Lily, si c'est pour ce que tu as vu tantôt… » Tenta de se justifier le jeune homme pour il ne savait quelle raison. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était senti coupable un peu plus tôt. Même si Haley l'avait embrassé si … outrageusement devant Lily, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en sentir mal, non ? Ils n'étaient pas ensemble à ce qu'il sache !

« Il faut que j'y aille tout de suite ? » Se renseigna le loup-garou en s'apercevant, la colère montant, que James et Lily conversait normalement, comme de vieux amis. Et il était de nouveau relayé au banc des spectateurs. « Parce que là… » Il fit un signe de tête vers les deux autres.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux » Le coupa Lily avant qu'il n'invente une raison. « Je m'en fous. T'as ta vie, ça ne me regarde pas. Vraiment, ça ne m'intéresse pas. » James sourit, prenant pleinement conscience que quelque chose le titillait chez Lily. Peut-être était-ce ce ton atrocement faux, ou cette manie qu'elle avait de se convaincre elle-même qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui…

« Je suppose » Sirius haussa les épaules « Que ça peut attendre ce soir. En fait, il faut absolument que tu passes ce soir. J'ai reçu du courrier. »

Stop, minute. Depuis quand Lily devrait-elle ressentir quelque chose pour lui, exactement ? Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et lui sourit. « Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, Potter ! Si tu crois qu'on peut tout excuser d'un regard enjôleur ! »

« Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas et qu'il n'y avait rien à excuser ? » Remarqua James, s'amusant de la voir rougir puis détourner la tête, piquée dans son orgueil. « A propos, appelle-moi James, Lily. Ça sonne mieux dans ta bouche »

« Et depuis quand tu as besoin de moi pour lire ton courrier ? » Questionna Remus en haussant un sourcil « Je suppose que ton nouvel ami Potter pourrait t'aider si tu as des problèmes de lecture »

« Sois pas ridicule, Rem. Cette chose n'est pas mon ami. On vient juste de s'échapper aux jumelles sangsues, c'est pour ça qu'on était ensemble »

« James, soit » Soupira Lily en se triturant les mains, les yeux toujours posés sur le pull. « Où est passée ta petite amie ? Elle s'est perdue dans les rayonnages de la parfumerie ? »

« Ah, t'es trop marrante Lil ! »S'exclama James avec entrain « Cette fille n'est définitivement pas ma copine. Juste un jouet »

« Tu es dégoûtant »

« Et toi trop mignonne avec cette mimique au visage »

« Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi tu as besoin de moi » Répliqua Remus, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir ridicule et jaloux. Il ne voulait pas que Potter lui prenne Sirius ni Lily. Et c'était vers ça que tout semblait converger. C'était passablement effrayant comme futur, en fait. A moins, bien évidemment, que James quitte la ville…

« Le courrier vient de Poudlard » Chuchota Sirius en se penchant vers lui « C'est les réponses pour… tu sais »

Leur unique chance de se débarrasser de Potter. Oh que oui, il savait. L'heure de la revanche avait sonné. Il ne laisserait pas, jamais Potter, gagner. « Je viendrai » Assura-t-il. Voilà donc son nouveau but : discréditer totalement James Potter, taire l'idylle naissante entre lui et Lily et tuer dans l'œuf la complicité qui s'instaurait avec Sirius. A croire qu'il était le seul à être resté sain d'esprit dans cette ville…

« Garde tes commentaires à deux noises » Grommela Lily, rageant de sentir ses joues rosir. « Je suis passée chez toi il y a quelques jours »

« Sirius m'a dit » Se rappela James « Tu sais Lily, à propos de cette histoire de… Enfin, ce serait bien qu'on oublie ça, non ? J'aimais bien quand on était amis et tout… t'as qu'à… je sais pas, voir si tu peux… euh, j'veux dire, que… »

« Si il suffisait de passer un coup de baguette pour oublier » Lily se mordit les lèvres et releva les yeux vers le ciel, comme pour trouver l'inspiration, puis ouvrit la bouche « James, je- »

« James ! » S'écria une voix furibarde et aigue, faisant sursauter les quatre jeunes gens. Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Haley – la jupe noir, le tee-shirt rose, sa robe de sorcier noire par-dessus- et Kaley – les talons pourpres, le short blanc, la camisole noire et sa robe pourpre aussi, assortie aux chaussures. L'une regardait James Potter, passablement énervée, et l'autre fixait Sirius.

Lily s'aperçut du regard qu'elle lui jeta et voulut prévenir le jeune homme de faire attention à ses actions – il sortait avec sa meilleure amie ! – mais celui-ci semblait ne pas prêter attention à la jumelle. En fait, il semblait … amusé. Oui, il regardait Haley qui avait repris la main de James de force, et il souriait comme si cette situation était des plus drôles. Du point de vue de la rousse, ce n'était pas drôle du tout.

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre » Déclara Haley « Franchement, James… »

« T'aurais pu m'oublier » La rembarra-t-il en lâchant sa main « Ca m'aurait fait des vacances »

« D'accord, tu es désagréable à ce point » Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda comme si elle était folle. C'était comme si elle venait simplement de s'apercevoir de son comportement !

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça les filles » Il fit un geste particulier vers Sirius et Remus qui prirent cette remarque comme particulièrement dégradante. « Mais j'ai à faire »

« Hey, attends-moi ! » Haley le rattrapa et, d'un geste autoritaire, passa son bras sous le sien.

« T'avais pas un cours de danse ? »

« Arrangé ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Soudain, James s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil au pull en vitrine, symbole de la première conversation civilisée qu'il avait eue avec Lily depuis le clash.

« J'ai une course à faire » Grogna-t-il en entrant brusquement dans la boutique. Dehors, Sirius repartait avec la deuxième jumelle tandis que Remus et Lily avaient – encore – une conversation des plus animées. Il attendit qu'ils se remettent en marche puis se dirigea vers le rayon approprié.

« Je n'aime pas ce pull » Déclara Haley avec une moue dégoûtée.

James sourit, amusé au plus haut point de sa naïveté. « Et qui a dit que c'était pour toi ? »

* * *

**15 H 19**

« Alors Sirius, tu penses qu'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour te faire changer d'avis ? » Minauda Kaley en s'agrippant à son bras alors que le jeune homme repartait vers le Get Out, tenu par son père.

« Non, Haley. Tu dois bien te douter que si j'ai dit non à ta sœur, je te dirais non à toi »

« Quoi ? Mais moi c'est Kaley, Sirius, enfin. Haley est avec James Potter »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rieur. « Quand vous êtes allées aux toilettes, vous avez échangé de vêtements. »

« Comment tu … » S'étonna-t-elle « Personne ne nous différencie ! »

« Tu as les cils plus épais » Répondit Sirius du tac-au-tac. « Tes orteils sont mieux vernis, Kaley déborde toujours sur le petit orteil. Et elle étale mieux son fard à joue que toi, ça fait moins poupée »

« Tu… tu » Bégaya-t-elle « C'est… »

« Je suis observateur, oui » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué votre petit jeu à échanger vos copains avant même de sortir avec vous deux en même temps ? »

« Je… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Ecoute » Sirius s'arrêta au milieu de la rue et se tourna vers elle « Tu évites d'être aussi vulgaire que ta frangine et tu peux passer l'après-midi avec moi, okay ? »

Haley s'arrêta au milieu de la rue et tapa son pied par terre. « Mais j'en ai marre moi, des mecs qui se contente de tolérer ma présence ! »

Sirius ricana ; « Je me disais aussi que t'étais pas le genre de James… »

* * *

**16H45**

Main dans la main, Lily et Remus se dirigeaient vers le glacier, avisant d'une petite pause méritée. Pour y aller, ils devaient passer devant le mur d'enceinte du Lycée. Remus gardait le visage bien droit, concentrant ses idées sur ce qu'il allait faire ce soir, apprendre la vérité sur Potter et détruire tout ce qu'il avait construit à Rasp Hollow. Oui, rester concentré sur le soir.

Parce que pendant ce temps, Lily dissertait.

« J'avais oublié que James avait peint cette toile » Disait-elle, les yeux braqués sur le mur de l'école. « Il a quand même du talent, tu sais. Regarde ce qu'il a fait ! Ces détails, j'étais tellement soufflée quand il me l'a montrée la première fois que j'y pas prêté mais là, c'est marquant. Regarde ça, les personnages par la fenêtre, c'est dingue. En fait, ce n'est pas exactement comme sur la carte de Severus, j'ai sûrement eu tort de croire que- »

« Severus maintenant. De mieux en mieux ! » Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Remus dont les limites de la patience étaient mises à rude épreuve.

« Pardon ? » demanda Lily d'une voix empruntée et un peu vexée « Tu as un problème avec- »

« Un problème ? Non, bien sûr. Tu as parlé de Potter toute l'après-midi et là, c'est Rogue. On pourrait peut-être écrire une ode à Regulus, maintenant ? Comme ça la boucle de l'abject sera bouclée et on sera tranquille ! »

« Quoi ? » Lily se stoppa et se tourna vers lui, en même temps choquée et révoltée « Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? »

« Du fait que tu sois incapable de passer une heure sans invoquer le sacro-saint Potter ! »

« Et bien si tu avais participé à la conversation au lieu de rester silencieux à jubiler pour je ne sais quelle raison, ça se serait sûrement mieux passé ! »

« Ah, parce que maintenant ça va être de ma faute si tes amis sont ces immondices ! »

« Si c'est comme ça, je rentre chez moi » S'emporta définitivement Lily en perdant son calme « Et je t'épargne mon immonde présence ! »

« Vas-y fuis ! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire »

Lily serra les dents pour éviter de la frapper, parce qu'elle savait que ça ne règlerait rien du tout. « Tu diras à tes parents que je suis désolée pour l'impolitesse » Elle se mit en route vers chez elle « Si c'est un mot que tu connais ! »

Et merde ! Jura Remus en la regardant s'éloigner.

Mais d'une certaine manière, il savait que ça finirait ainsi. Lily et lui étaient comme incapables de rester ensemble sur de trop longues périodes. C'était sans doute pour ça que ça fonctionnait quand la relation était secrète. Ils se voyaient en catimini et puis basta. Et maintenant… maintenant tout foirait entre eux.

* * *

**18 H 3****0 **

James s'arrêta devant le get out, laissa Haley l'embrasser une nouvelle fois puis entra dans le café. Elle le suivit. Il prit à boire, elle s'installa au bar. Il soupira lourdement, elle sourit et fit un signe de la main à sa sœur qui l'attendait à une autre table. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ecoute, Haley, c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait » Déclara-t-il en se levant « Je vais monter dans ma chambre et, à partir de ce moment, toi et moi, on ne se connaîtra plus »

« D'accord. Mais que dirais-tu de sortir avec ma sœur ? »

« Non » S'empressa de dire James, attrapant des sueurs froides à la simple idée de passer une autre journée comme celle-ci « Je suis bien tout seul. Au revoir »

« Un dernier baiser ? » Quémanda-t-elle

« Lâche-moi » Se plaint-il (puis il se laissa passivement faire)

Mais lorsqu'il atteint sa chambre, James aurait mille fois, dix mille, cent mille fois préféré passer sa vie avec Haley Clarckson plutôt que de voir Remus et Sirius assis sur le lit avec cette tête-là.

Devant eux, il y avait des parchemins dépliés dont un rose que James reconnaîtrait entre mille pour avoir reçu des déclarations d'amour par centaines sur ce support. La sœur Jonshon. Celle qui le draguait 'secrètement' alors qu'elle avait un copain. Cette petite idiote qui…

Tout doux, se força-t-il à penser, cette gamine était amoureuse de lui, elle ne l'aurait pas vendu. Mais il y avait au moins deux autres parchemins. Et le regard des garçons était dur et braqué sur lui. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Sirius se leva et le força à s'asseoir.

L'ambiance était tendue et solennelle. Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil puis dodelina la tête.

« Je ne t'aime pas Potter, vraiment. T'es un con, un petit prétentieux pédant qui s'amuse à me piquer ma copine et mon meilleur ami » Il se leva et attrapa un parchemin « Mais ça, même moi, j'ai du mal à y croire » Il lui balança la feuille au visage « Alors il va falloir t'expliquer et être très convainquant »

Ils… ils lui laissaient une chance de s'expliquer ?


	18. Et avouer la vérité

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petit ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **Rendez-vous : James ne supporte pas Haley et ne se rend pas compte qu'elle échange sa place avec sa jumelle Kaley en fin d'après-midi. Il rompt avec elle(s). Remus et Lily se disputent parce que la jeune femme n'arrête pas de parler de James. Kaley est prête à tout pour aller au bal avec Sirius mais celui-ci ne cède pas. Sirius et Remus découvrent le secret de James.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore, gros bisous à tous! … donc, Merci à_ MjRock, Margaux.R., lexou, Sandrine, Ephemere passion, Lilsdrue, malilite, laur, astrakane, Ocee, Catherine Broke, Princesse Cissy, Eyzalie, tchingtchong, nono-chan230, dumby95, kenziegirl, Selphie451, Molly Stevenson, Sunshiine, georgette2006_En espérant que la suite vous plaise autant à tou(te)s !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 18**

**L'histoire de James**

* * *

« C'est presque aussi rassurant que c'est inquiétant pour le futur de la nature humaine »

Sirius grimaça et regarda avec envie et impatience le parchemin plié sur la table. Ils avaient reçu trois réponses à leur missive envoyée au château (son frère appelait toujours Poudlard comme ça et, depuis qu'il avait vu la peinture de Potter sur le mur de l'école, il avait attrapé cette mauvaise habitude). Il y avait une lettre rose, avec des petits cœurs et parfumée. Une noire joliment décorée de têtes de mort et dont l'encart principal était une menace mortelle si jamais ils ouvraient la lettre. Enfin, il y avait un long pli, sobre et soigneusement écrit.

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus aux garçons pour comprendre que la réponse qu'ils cherchaient était dans cette dernière lettre. Mais, par acquis de conscience, ils avaient décidé de l'ouvrir en dernier. C'est ainsi que Sirius était le nez plongé dans des effluves fruitées, sentant son esprit s'embrouiller légèrement alors qu'il lisait une lettre d'amour destinée à son cousin. Remus avait hérité de la mortelle missive. A peu près toutes les deux lignes, il ricanait. Et Sirius l'enviait de trouver ça drôle parce que, de son côté, c'était plutôt à vomir.

D'où le fait qu'il était rassurant de savoir que les cruches n'étaient pas cantonnées rien qu'à Rasp Hollow, mais également la crainte que le futur de la planète doive être assuré avec des gens comme ça dans la nature !

« Ecoute ça : James a des torts mais Merlin, pourquoi vouloir faire du mal à mon canari en sucre ? Il ne le mérite pas, c'est le meilleur mec de la terre. Alors, s'il vous plaît monsieur, ne lui faites pas de mal »

« Tu crois qu'il a été renvoyé pour abus sur mineur ? » Demanda Remus, tant le ton de la lettre lui semblait … enfantin. Puis, soudain, il se figea. « Patmol, je crois que je suis en train de lire la lettre d'une victime de Potter »

« Une victime ? » Répéta Sirius en haussant un sourcil. Okay, il avait dû déconné pour être renvoyé mais quand même, une victime c'était un grand mot, non ? C'est pas comme s'il avait tué des gens non plus.

« Je m'appelle Virginie » Commença à lire Remus « Et c'est à cause de moi que cette histoire a pris un tel tournant. Je vous serais gré de stopper toutes vos instigations sur le passé de James Potter. Il a déjà payé pour ses crimes et il ne sert à rien de continuer à se vouloir pourfendeur de la justice »

Sirius rigola. « Je savais qu'il y avait des barjots mais là … Une fille qui se noie dans le mièvre et se prend pour une gosse et l'autre gothique qu parle comme au douzième siècle ! »

« Et ça continue : Il a été établi par le tribunal auquel chacun d'entre nous doit obéissance et respect les torts dans les accusations portées à l'encontre de Potter, James. Il nous sied donc qu'il reprenne sa vie en laissant son désastreux passé vers l'arrière et vous, nobles êtes vous de vouloir protéger votre amie, devriez faire de même. Sachez seulement qu'elle ne risque rien, aucune des vertus de cette jeune fille ne seront en danger tant qu'elle ne laissera pas son cœur s'amollir devant la vue divine de cet enfant de Merlin que nous pensions tous être juste »

« Je pige rien » Coupa Sirius « Il a fait quelque chose ou pas ? »

« c'est bien ça, le problème. Elle se contredit continuellement, cette fille. D'un côté, elle parle de disgrâce de son maintien, de l'atroce fourberie, du pêché immoral qu'il a commis, elle parle d'un procès, de juges, de sa culpabilité puis deux lignes plus loin on dirait qu'elle va aller se jeter d'un anneau de Quidditch tant elle se sent coupable et responsable, il devient innocent comme neige et le ministère a bien fait de l'oublier »

Sirius ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. « Je suis amoureux »

« heu… c'est bien » prononça Remus en regardant Sirius bizarrement. Celui-ci se leva. « Tu vas où ? »

« Il faut que je la rejoigne. Je l'aime tellement »

« Hm. Patmol ? Tania est à Londres et... Tu vas bien ? Tu sais, je rigolais quand je parlais de Peter »

« Qui est Tania ? Moi j'aime Kristie Thompson. Je vais de ce pas aller lui demander de m'épouser et… »

« Wo Oh oh. Héla, stop » D'un mouvement rapide, Remus attrapa son ami par les épaules et le repoussa sur son lit.

« Laisse-moi y aller »

Reniflant la lettre du nouvel amour de Sirius pour s'assurer de son idée, Remus fit sortir une cordelette de sa baguette et attacha le poignet de son ami au cadre du lit le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il aurait dû s'en douter, les filles sophistiquées de Poudlard sont tellement tordues… Mettre une potion d'amour dans une enveloppe, elle s'attendait à quoi ?

« Bon, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure mais tu ne m'en voudras pas d'ouvrir la dernière lettre, hein, Patmol ? » Avisant que celui-ci avait les yeux dans le vague et un sourire benêt au visage, Remus haussa les épaules et attrapa la liasse. « Puisque tu n'y vois pas d'objection…

_Bonjour,_

_Nous avons reçu une lettre concernant James Potter. Vous semblez vous inquiéter à son sujet et nous pouvons comprendre vos craintes. Avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que James a été quelqu'un de formidable, qu'il l'est toujours sûrement et que nous sommes tous désolés de la tournure des évènements. _

_Ne le condamnez pas trop vite, ici, à Poudlard, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. James avait une énorme pression sur les épaules, étant capitaine de Quidditch en cette année difficile. Il se devait d'être le meilleur en classe, toujours amical et ouvert car l'école entière avait les yeux braqués sur lui en permanence. De plus, ses parents commençaient à le former comme successeur, ce qui était une autre forme de stress. Tous, il arrive un moment où nous ne pouvons plus le supporter. James a craqué et nous ne pensons pas que cela se reproduira un jour. _

_C'est un être franc, sincère et généreux. Certes, nous avons tous nos moments de cruauté mais, bien que nous écrivons cette missive, nous ne pensons pas qu'il faille le juger ou le condamner. Il a perdu énormément, trop sûrement. Et croyez-nous, notre James confiant était bien plus dangereux que votre James détruit. »_

« Pourquoi ils parlent au pluriel ? » l'interrompit Sirius en se massant les poignets. Remus releva les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il s'était détaché et avait repris ses esprits.

« Sais pas. Je continue ? »

« Ouais. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tout le monde tenait tant à le soutenir et dire que c'est un mec bien avant d'avouer le 'secret'. »

« Ca doit pas être beau » Supposa Remus.

_Tout s'est passé un vendredi soir. Il y avait eu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison et, comme toujours, on a organisé une fête du tonnerre de feu dans notre salle commune. Vous voyez, on est des Gryffondors, et on sait s'amuser mieux que personne alors…_

_Pour reprendre ce que disait Niels avant de s'emballer »_

« Qué ? » Demanda Sirius

« Ca change d'écriture. Je suppose qu'ils sont plusieurs. Bref …

_Pour reprendre ce que disait Niels avant de s'emballer, nous avons organisé une fête et, comme d'habitude, James était le roi de la soirée. Tout le monde voulait le féliciter, toutes les filles voulaient l'embrasser, … On vous dit ça parce qu'il faut comprendre comment ça fonctionnait ici. James était presque un roi, il pouvait tout se permettre. _

_On s'amusait, on buvait puis la soirée touchait à sa fin et on a commencé à s'isoler avec certaines filles. C'était toujours notre clôture pour ce genre d'évènements. James a fait la même chose, comme toujours. D'abord, il a jeté son dévolu sur Kristie. »_

« Nouveau changement d'écriture » Prévint Remus

_Cette fille était folle de lui. Bien qu'elle avait un copain, elle lui écrivait des lettres d'amour par dizaines et les saupoudraient toujours de potion d'amour dans l'espoir qu'il la remarquerait enfin. Mais bon, comme il ne lisait jamais ce qu'elle écrivait … _

_Bref, il est parti avec la petite Thompson dans le couloir, on pensait qu'ils en avaient pour une demi-heure, un truc comme ça, mais ils sont revenus une heure plus tard. Et James était carrément bourré. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait mais ça n'allait pas fort. Il a remis la musique à fond, au risque de se faire capter par la dirlo, et il s'est mis en chasse d'une autre fille._

_On a tous vu que Virginie lui a fondu dessus comme du camembert au soleil. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi que cette Sainte-Nitouche le colle mais il l'a supportée puis ils sont à nouveau partis dans le couloir. _

_Une petite vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle est revenue, seule. Et dans un tel état que tout le monde a compris ce qu'il s'était passé d'un seul regard. James est revenu cinq minutes après, complètement dévasté. Il s'est couché et le lendemain, il s'est fait arrêté avant même le dîner. _

_On a suivi l'actualité pendant des jours, lisant chaque article de chaque journal dans l'espoir de savoir ce qui s'était passé pour lui. Mais ils n'en ont pas parlé. Vous imaginez, le fils Potter arrêté et pas même un article !_

« Deuxième écriture à nouveau » Soupira Remus. Lui n'avait pas vu cette fille revenir, il ne savait pas ce qu'ils 'avaient tous compris'. La seule chose lui venant en tête était impossible, bien sûr.

« Ils me font rire ces deux là à se reprendre sans cesse » Commenta Sirius d'un ton léger. Lunard savait pour le connaître par cœur qu'il refusait aussi de croire ce qui lui venait à l'esprit là tout de suite.

_Une semaine après, Dumbledore (notre directeur) nous a appelé dans son bureau. Il nous a dit que James devait être jugé pour le viol de Virginie. On ne voulait pas y croire, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout – James n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, que du contraire. Et en plus, surtout, c'est cette fille qui l'avait chauffé toute la fin de soirée alors qu'il n'en voulait pas… Mais, les faits étant les faits, nous n'avons plus cherché à le revoir. _

_Dumbledore semblait également hésitant et nous savons juste que, un mois plus tard, le tribunal a déclaré un non-lieu et que James est retourné vivre avec sa famille. Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles mais savoir qu'il va bien nous soulage grandement. _

_A propos, dans votre courrier, vous semblez vous faire du souci pour votre amie, c'est ça ? Nous avons été les amis de James et nous pouvons vous assurer que jamais il ne lui fera de mal, même si son passé n'est pas engageant. Simplement car il a un sens de l'amitié hors du commun. _

_Maintenant que vous êtes rassurés, laissez les fantômes où ils sont, s'il vous plaît. _

_Bonne Journée_

_Niels et Harrington._

« Putain » Dit Sirius et Remus ne put qu'acquiescer.

* * *

« Hey, Peter. Tu as l'air bien heureux » Tania était allongée dans son canapé-lit, complètement crevée par cette journée. Non mais quelle horreur quand même ! A Rasp Hollow, ils n'avaient cours que le mercredi matin. Et ici, à Londres, c'était leur plus longue journée.

« J'ai parlé avec Amanda aujourd'hui » Soupira le garçon en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle « Elle voulait que je l'aide en arithmancie »

« Tu es nul en arithmancie » rappela la jeune fille en secouant la tête. Il était tellement mignon parfois !

« Oui mais elle ne le sait pas »

« Laisse tomber Pet, cette fille se sert de toi et de ta gentillesse » Elle lui pinça la joue comme une grande sœur émue de le voir grandir l'aurait fait et conseilla « Tu devrais trouver une fille qui t'aime bien pour toi »

« Facile à dire » Grommela-t-il « Les seules filles qui m'aiment bien c'est toi et Lily et vous sortez avec les plus grands abrutis de la terre »

« Va parler avec Giselle » Proposa-t-elle « C'est sûr qu'elle n'est pas mannequin mais elle est vraiment mignonne »

« Giselle ? »

« Oui, Giselle Potter. Retire-lui ses lunettes, défais sa sempiternelle queue de cheval et tu seras surpris ! »

« Je sais qu'elle est mignonne » Répliqua Peter avec agacement « Mais je ne savais pas que… enfin, je l'intéresse ? »

« Assurément » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. « Potter est… hé, on connaît quelqu'un d'autre de ce nom ? Ca me dit quelque chose »

« Le nouveau grand ami de Lily » Lui rappela le jeune homme « Tu sais, grand, brun, musclé, un autre dieu vivant… »

« Ah oui » Soupira-t-elle les yeux dans le vague « c'est vrai que Lily a toujours bien su choisir ses amis… »

* * *

« Alors, tu crois que… ? » demanda Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil circonspect aux parchemins. Il refusait de le croire, il ne pouvait pas. Après tout, il avait appris un peu à connaître James ses derniers temps. Ce n'était pas qu'il l'appréciait ni rien mais Potter avait des principes. Il semblait en avoir. Et même en ayant bu, obliger une fille à … non, il n'y croyait pas. C'était trop… et pourquoi la presse n'en avait-elle pas parlé aussi ?

L'héritier Potter renvoyé de Poudlard et traîné en justice pour abus sexuel. C'était un sacré titre ! Les journaux adoraient tellement se repaître des malheurs des grandes familles sorcières… Il était prêt à parier que les parents avaient muselé les journaux pour préserver les apparences. Ça expliquait pourquoi James ne leur avait pas parlé une fois depuis son arrivée ici. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant aujourd'hui.

Mais Remus ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il était plongé dans la lettre 'tête de mort' et fronçait les sourcils tellement forts qu'ils se rejoignaient en une ligne sur son front.

« Là ! » S'exclama-t-il en la lui passant « Regarde, l'auteur de cette chose s'appelle Virginie »

« Tu veux dire la fille qu'il… »

« Exactement. Ça me semblait bizarre. Regarde ça, elle l'accuse, puis elle s'accuse et dit que tout est de sa faute. »

« Je m'appelle Virginie et c'est à cause de moi que cette histoire a pris un tel tournant » Lut Sirius. « Tu trouves qu'elle a l'air traumatisée, toi ? »

« Tu deviens cynique, là, Pat. N'espère pas trop qu'il soit innocent quand même »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je l'espère ? Je me contente de voir les faits objectivement. Et les faits, c'est que James Potter est censé avoir violé une fille et que cette fille nous a envoyé une lettre qui accuse Potter mais qui s'accuse elle-même aussi »

« Oui mais les victimes de ce genre de crime ont toujours tendance à s'en vouloir, non ? Je crois que j'ai lu ça dans un magazine. »

« Mais c'est bizarre » Insista Sirius « Et puis, un non-lieu dans ce genre d'affaire ? Et aucune organisation de défense des droits de la femme et ces autres conneries ne se sont mises en route ? Fais-moi rire ! »

« Là n'est pas la question. » Tiqua Remus en essayant de s'y retrouver « On ne connaît pas vraiment Potter et… »

« Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, enfin ! » S'énerva Sirius qui ne supportait pas ce genre de stress. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il lui tenait de défendre James. Il avait eu une bonne impression avec le jeune homme bien qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur. « Enfin, Lunard, un _viol_. C'est énorme, tu te rends compte ? En plus, d'après ses amis, il avait toutes les filles qu'il voulait alors… »

« Sirius, tu ne l'as jamais vu quand il a bu ! Il est peut-être violent… Et puis, tu sais comme moi que quand une fille se retire au dernier moment ça te traverse toujours la tête l'idée de forcer un peu les choses »

« Bien sûr que oui, ça a déjà traversé la tête de tout mec. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu songes seulement à le faire… Je veux dire qu'il…- Et je croyais que tu le défendais ! C'est toi quand même qui trouvais cette Virginie bizarre »

« Calme-toi. Je… j'essaye juste d'y voir clair, Pat. Parce que ce mec est quand même un ami proche de Lily et elle ne s'est jamais plainte de son comportement ou… Tu te souviens de ce jour où il lui a fait une marque sur le poignet ? C'est la preuve qu'il est violent envers les femmes ! »

« Il y a quelques jours » Se rappela Sirius « Il m'a pris la tête sur le fait qu'on ne connaissait vraiment ses amis que quand la situation se dégradait, quand on avait des problèmes et qu'ils vous abandonnaient. Alors imagine un instant qu'il n'a rien fait et que ses deux copains sont convaincus du contraire. Ça donnerait à peu près ça »

« J'aimerais y croire Sirius, je veux dire croire que Lily et toi et ton père, vous ne vous êtes pas tous planté en lui faisant confiance mais… »

« Chut, il arrive ! » Sirius fit un mouvement vers Remus « S'il te plaît, laisse-lui juste une chance de s'expliquer. Après, t'auras qu'à analyser les faits et on parlera. »

« Sirius… »

« Il va peut-être simplement avouer… »

Un bruit plus proche les fit taire. James Potter entra, se figea puis ils le virent se liquéfier quand il aperçut le parchemin rose. Il n'y avait rien à lui dire, il comprit lui-même ce qui avait dû se passer.

* * *

Mercredi, 18 H 30

James s'arrêta devant le Get Out, laissa Haley l'embrasser une nouvelle fois puis entra dans le café. Elle le suivit. Il prit à boire, elle s'installa au bar. Il soupira lourdement, elle sourit et fit un signe de la main à sa sœur qui l'attendait à une autre table. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ecoute, Haley, c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait » Déclara-t-il en se levant « Je vais monter dans ma chambre et, à partir de ce moment, toi et moi, on ne se connaîtra plus »

« D'accord. Mais que dirais-tu de sortir avec ma sœur ? »

« Non » S'empressa de dire James, attrapant des sueurs froides à la simple idée de passer une autre journée comme celle-ci « Je suis bien tout seul. Au revoir »

« Un dernier baiser ? » Quémanda-t-elle

« Lâche-moi » Se plaint-il (puis il se laissa passivement faire)

Mais lorsqu'il atteint sa chambre, James aurait mille fois, dix mille, cent mille fois préféré passer sa vie avec Haley Clarckson plutôt que de voir Remus et Sirius assis sur le lit avec cette tête-là.

Devant eux, il y avait des parchemins dépliés dont un rose que James reconnaîtrait entre mille pour avoir reçu des déclarations d'amour par centaines sur ce support. La sœur Thompson. Celle qui le draguait 'secrètement' alors qu'elle avait un copain. Cette petite idiote qui…

Tout doux, se força-t-il à penser, cette gamine était amoureuse de lui, elle ne l'aurait pas vendu. Mais il y avait au moins deux autres parchemins. Et le regard des garçons était dur et braqué sur lui. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Sirius se leva et le força à s'asseoir.

L'ambiance était tendue et solennelle. Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil puis dodelina la tête.

« Je ne t'aime pas Potter, vraiment. T'es un con, un petit prétentieux pédant qui s'amuse à me piquer ma copine et mon meilleur ami » Il se leva et attrapa un parchemin « Mais ça, même moi, j'ai du mal à y croire » Il lui balança la feuille au visage « Alors il va falloir t'expliquer et être très convainquant »

Ils… ils lui laissaient une chance de s'expliquer ?

James regarda Lupin qui le fixait avec un air de défi, comme s'il lui demandait silencieusement s'il avait quelque chose à dire parce que lui, ça le soulagerait qu'il soit coupable. Jamais encore on ne lui avait laissé cette opportunité. Ou une seule fois, ce jour où Dumbledore lui avait annoncé que c'était fini Poudlard, pour lui. Et il l'avait regardé avec cet air dans les yeux, celui qui disait 'j'aimerais vous croire mon garçon, je suis désolé'. Il savait que s'il s'était confié, le vieil homme l'aurait aidé. Il avait toujours eu confiance en lui.

Mais il avait sa fierté et il croyait comme fer que la justice était bonne, qu'elle ferait la vérité et même, oui, il avait cru que Virginie… A quoi ça servait de se faire du mal de toute façon ? C'était fini, terminé. Oublié sa vie, ses amis, sa famille. Un coup de vent, une bouteille d'alcool de trop et une mythomane. Ça tenait à ça.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » Répliqua-t-il avec arrogance en retrouvant les tics de protection qu'il avait acquis dès l'enfance. « Tout ça, c'est derrière moi. Ton père est au courant » Indiqua-t-il à Sirius « Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que deux autres personnes sachent ? »

« Tu as raison » Admit Remus avec un rictus « On va aller demander à Lily ce qu'elle en pense, elle »

« Attends ! » S'exclama James quand Remus allait atteindre la porte. Il soupira. « Si je vous dit que je n'y suis pour rien, vous ne me croirez pas. La victime ne ment jamais, non ? Les filles » Cracha-t-il « sont des êtres purs, honnêtes, traumatisés. Et moi rien qu'un sale profiteur incapable de retenir mes ardeurs, c'est ça ? »

« Potter, tu m'as dit que les gens auxquels tu tenais ne t'avaient pas écouté » Dit Sirius avec lenteur comme s'il cherchait ses mots au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait « Et nous ne sommes pas tes amis. Mais dans chacune de ces trois lettres, on t'accuse et on te défend tout autant »

« On me défend ? » Répéta James sans y croire. « Permets-moi d'en douter, mon cher cousin »

« Et il arrive encore à se croire drôle » Grinça Remus en saisissant les papiers « C'est qu'il ne doit pas en avoir gros sur la conscience. Tiens » Il lui tendit les parchemins « Lis et puis tu t'expliques. Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être celui qui expliquera à Lily pourquoi elle ne peut pas te fréquenter »

James grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à une insulte et empoigna les lettres. Il commença par asperger la lettre de Kristie d'eau de Cologne, ce qui fit sourire les deux autres dans son dos. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver, une fois de plus, à chercher la jeune fille. Ce qu'il avait fait chaque fois qu'il avait eu le courage de lire une de ses lettres et puis, quand il se trouvait devant elle, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres feuilles. Une de Virginie, une de Prédateur et Illuminé. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer à l'écriture de ses deux anciens meilleurs amis. Comme il s'y était attendu, Lupiot n'avait pas participé. Il était comme vidé, pris au dépourvu, anéanti de découvrir que ça lui faisait encore quelque chose. Il pensait avoir tourné la page pourtant. Mais sa force entière lui revint quand il vit son écriture à _elle_. Comment osait-elle écrire ?

Il se calma, s'obligeant à lire les courriers et ses pensées divergèrent alors vers ce soir-là. Cette fatidique nuit où il était dans l'euphorie de la victoire. Cette soirée où sa vie avait basculée …

_« Allez James, viens avec moi » Kristie le regardait avec ses yeux de biche, adorable petite gosse qu'elle était à ses yeux. « Je te promets que je n'ai pas de potion sur moi »_

_« Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas venir avec toi, Kris. Je vais aller me trouver une nana saine d'esprit qui ne me drogue pas tout le temps. Et toi, va rejoindre ton futur mari » James Potter la regarda intensément, se disant qu'il n'avait rien contre le fait de poursuivre la soirée avec elle – elle était chaude dans son enfantillage – mais les menaces qu'il avait reçues de son pauvre copain l'avait refroidi. _

_« Tu as peur de lui » Comprit-elle « Je vois. Moi aussi il me fait un peu peur. Faut dire qu'il est pas net quand même. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes parents me l'imposent. En plus, je suis obligée de faire semblant de sortir avec lui de bon cœur et ça me rend malade ! Et il n'y a que toi avec qui je peux en parler, tu es le seul à me comprendre »_

_« Je me demande bien pourquoi » Soupira James en jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle à la recherche d'une fille avec qui il n'était pas encore sorti. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa superbe personne était si connue dans le château. Il n'aurait qu'à aller pêcher une Serdaigle ou l'autre. Il n'avait pas été beaucoup vers cette maison encore. _

_« Parce que tu es dans le même bateau que moi » Susurra-t-elle « Tu détestes Virginie, n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi je déteste Herbert. Mais c'est encore pire pour moi car j'aime quelqu'un d'autre et Herbert est d'une possessivité ! Toi au moins ta promise te lâche la grappe ! »_

_« Kris, on avait dit qu'on n'en parlait plus » Coupa James en redirigeant son attention sur l'adolescente tournoyant devant lui. _

_« Mais Cap'taine ! C'est vrai, non ? Viens juste faire un petit tour avec moi dans le couloir, s'il te plaît… » Il se pencha vers elle, fit attention qu'Herbert était bien monté se couché avec les poules et l'embrassa furtivement. _

_« Tu me promets de ne pas m'empoisonner ? » Elle acquiesça « Tu ne vas chercher à me convaincre qu'il faut que j'écrive à mes parents pour donner la baleine à Herbert et moi te prendre comme épouse ? »_

_« Je ne peux pas te le promettre, tu le sais bien non ? » Elle fronça le nez, attrapa sa main et l'emmena dans le couloir. « Sans blague, tu l'appelles la baleine et tu la détestes ! Et moi, tu m'aimes bien alors »_

_« Kris. Non, ce n'est pas possible. En plus, qui a dit que je t'aimais bien ? » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Tu es une gamine, tu parles tout le temps, tu te figures que tu as réussi à te mettre dans la poche un baroudeur. C'est pas un peu trop présomptueux, ça ? »_

_« Non, ça le serait de penser que tu tiens à moi » Elle prit sa main et la fit passer par-dessus son épaule pour qu'il la serre contre lui. Il sourit, amusée de cette petite chose qui semblait si fragile, si douce, qui avait constamment besoin de contact et de protection. « Dis James, pourquoi tu ne montres jamais à personne ton vrai visage ? »_

_« Parce qu'il n'y a que les gens aussi naïfs que toi pour en supporter la vue, Kris » Philosopha-t-il avant de lui tirer la langue. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller comme ça avec elle, ce n'était pas possible. Il finirait par avoir de vrais sentiments et ce serait juste horrible. Mais elle avait ce drôle de don pour le mettre à l'aise, faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur et de plus enfoui chez lui. « On va où ? »_

_« Ici » Détermina-t-elle en l'emmenant vers l'escalier de la tour d'Astronomie. « Et arrête de penser qu'être toi-même est nul, Cap'taine. Tu devrais dire merde à tes parents une bonne fois pour toute »_

_« Et toi les respecter » singea-t-il en lui tapant la tête. Il regarda autour de lui, la vue magnifique, l'espace balcon, la couverture sur le sol. Il connaissait cet endroit par cœur pour y avoir déjà emmené tellement de filles. Oh. Et merde. Il venait de se faire avoir. « Kristie, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »_

_« Tu as déjà fait l'amour ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en allant s'accoler à la balustrade. Il fut choqué de sa question si légère, si dénué d'implication. C'est comme si elle n'en connaissait pas le vrai sens. « Parce que moi, dans deux mois, c'est les vacances. Et Herbert a promis de m'en faire découvrir les joies… »_

_« Je suis désolé » Compatit James en posant une main sur son épaule « Mais peut-être qu'il est doué pour ça à défaut de l'être pour le reste… » Dit-il un peu gauchement, se maudissant d'être hésitant. Il n'hésitait jamais, il était James Potter bon sang !_

_« Ouais » Elle grimaça et se tourna vers lui « Moi je prends mon pieds et toi tu bandes devant la baleine »_

_« Ta bouche si jeune ne devrait pas dire ce genre d'insanités »_

_« Alors aide-moi à expier mes péchés, mon capitaine » Murmura-t-elle en tirant sur son col pour qu'il se penche vers elle. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et soupira dans un souffle « Fais-moi l'amour, James » avant de l'embrasser. _

_Sa bouche avait un goût de rosée, fraîche et timide, elle cherchait à le maîtriser sans savoir comment s'y prendre. Elle se voulait femme et connaisseuse, elle qui ne savait rien. Rien de rien et il ne pouvait, ne devait pas, se laisser aller avec elle car elle ne méritait pas pareil traitement de sa part. Elle n'était pas n'importe quelle fille, elle était Kristie et… elle avait passé sa petite main douce sous sa blouse. _

_« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Kris, tu le sais » Il se recula et la couva d'un regard. « Tu ne peux pas te sacrifier ainsi voyons. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je serai convaincu ou quoi que ce soit »_

_« Je n'essayais pas de te séduire en te disant de coucher avec moi comme si j'étais une pute ! » Cria-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui « Mais merdre, tu ne le vois pas ? Je t'aime ! Je t'aime et comme tu ne veux pas m'épouser j'aimerais passer une nuit avec toi. S'il te plaît, même si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, James, j'aimerais juste que ma première fois soit avec quelqu'un que j'aime et pas ce crétin d'Herbert »_

_« Kristie… »_

_« Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça quand même ? Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, Potter. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as raison. Les meilleurs mariages sont ceux sans sentiments, ceux dans lesquels tu peux garder la tête froide. Mais une nuit… une seule »_

_Effectivement, il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. _

James secoua la tête et regarda Remus et Sirius qui le fixaient toujours d'un air impatient. Il baissa la tête sur le courrier rose et, à leur grande stupéfaction à tous les trois, il sourit.

_« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal » Murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux, un peu gauche, un peu timide, impressionné. _

_« Merci » Soupira-t-elle contre sa peau brûlante. « Merci » Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et l'embrassa sur la pommette. Puis elle éclata en sanglots, coinça sa tête contre son épaule et frémit de plus bel, le corps secoué de spasmes de tristesse et de peur. _

_Il ne pouvait peut-être pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait mais il l'imaginait très bien. Cette frustration, cette colère, cette envie de meurtre et de mourir, tout pour ne pas se retrouver marié. Tout pour ne pas … Il ferma les yeux et comme chaque soir depuis que sa tendre mère le lui avait annoncé, l'image de Virginie se fit dans son esprit. Et comme chaque soir, il résista à l'envie de vomir qu'il ressentait. _

_Un pantin, voilà ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être. Un pantin incapable de se prendre en main, de choisir son destin et de s'assumer. Il se complaisait si bien dans le rôle de victime, se plaignant à Kristie et elle seule de celle qu'il allait devoir subir sa vie entière. Ah, c'est beau tiens de se trouver à la tête d'un empire quand on ne nous laisse même pas choisir l'identité de la personne avec qui on partagera sa vie. _

_Il sera le corps nu contre lui, impressionné qu'une si petite chose puisse contenir tant d'énergie, de vie, de splendeur. Il s'était laissé emmené dans cette étreinte. Il l'avait laissé la mener, valser au rythme qu'elle voulait, pour qu'elle en profite comme elle le désirait, s'arrête si elle en avait besoin et le guide, se sente toute puissante. Pour qu'une fois, dans sa vie, elle soit le maître à bord. _

_« Kris, calme-toi » lui murmura-t-il, le nez perdu dans les vapeurs d'oranger venant de ses cheveux. Il aurait voulu lui dire que tout irait bien, que ça passerait, que c'était juste un mauvais moment et qu'ils allaient se réveiller. Mais c'était réel, c'était leur vie et l'un comme l'autre ne faisait encore que mettre un orteil dans le cauchemar. Non, tout n'irait pas bien et il ne lui mentit pas sur ce point. _

_« James » Murmura-t-elle après un moment où il l'avait entendu renifler et expirer pour se calmer « Ecoute, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te dire tout ça tantôt. C'est… plutôt gênant »_

_« Ce n'était un secret pour personne que tu m'aimais » La rassura-t-il alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le sol, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre « Même si les gens te prennent pour une folle, Kris, moi je sais, okay ? »_

_« Alors tu vas me promettre que quand tu rencontreras cette fille, cette fille qui te fera agir inconsidérément, cette fille pour qui ton cœur accélérera et pour qui tu seras incapable de te maîtriser, promets-moi de ne pas laisser partir cette fille, d'accord ? »_

_« De quoi tu parles ? Je vais me marier » Ironisa James en levant les yeux au ciel. « On ferait bien de se rhabiller avant d'attraper froid, okay ? »_

_« Bien. On passe par les cuisines chercher à boire avant de rentrer à la salle commune ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter le genre que toutes les filles vont arborer »_

_« Quel genre ? » Questionna James en enfilant sa chemise tout en gardant un œil sur elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'effondre de nouveau. Et puis, ses cheveux sauvages, ses joues rouges, ses lèvres gonflées, tout avait ce petit côté débauché s'accordant si ma avec son visage enfantin qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en détacher._

_« Celui qui dit 'pauvre fille, elle s'est fait avoir par son baratin' » _

_Et là, il sut ce qu'il allait faire. _

_« De nous deux, je ne suis pas sûr que ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait avoir … »_

Quand tu trouveras cette fille, avait dit Kris, tu ne la laisseras pas partir. James releva les yeux sur Lupin et le visage souriant de Lily lui revint en mémoire. _Tu ne la laisseras pas partir_. Il avait demandé pourquoi il devrait se débattre de ses crimes mais il savait à présent. Il savait pour qui il se battait.

Et son cœur qu'il avait toujours pensé égoïste eut du mal à accepter que ce n'était pas pour lui.

_Ils revinrent dans la salle commune plus d'une grosse heure après l'avoir quittée. Les gens les regardaient bizarrement, il entendit quelqu'un parler à propos de le dire à son frère (il n'avait pas peur du frère Thompson) ou à Herbert (Il courait vite) mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il laissa Kris au soin de Joshua, son ami le loup-garou, qu'il savait amouraché de la jeune fille. Elle avait trop bu. _

_Il ne songea pas, ou n'y réfléchit pas plus, que ce n'était pas être un bon ami que de coucher avec la fille que son meilleur ami aimait avant de l'enivrer. De toute façon, il savait que Lupiot allait le détester à partir de maintenant. Parce que James venait de se décider à prendre son destin en main. Il le ferait, pour lui et pour Kristie. Parce qu'elle était merveilleuse après l'amour. _

_Lui aussi ayant bu plus que de raison dans les cuisines, il remit la musique en marche et se déhancha sur la piste un moment pour enjoindre ses camarades à l'accompagner. Les gars, vivez ! Aurait-il voulu lancer. Il se sentait libéré par sa décision, libéré, planant, bien et vivant. Oui, c'était le bon choix. Elle l'avait toujours su, l'avait deviné, l'avait accepté bien avant lui. Mais c'était fait. Demain matin, il enverrait une lettre à ses parents pour leur demander de changer de femme._

_Oui, il serait tellement plus heureux avec elle que la baleine ! C'était le plus sage, le plus réfléchi et le plus instinctif aussi. C'était sa décision, son choix, ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant, aujourd'hui, pour devenir le maître à son tour. Même si Kris était une gamine, elle n'avait qu'un an de moins que lui. Même si son frère était un con, le père baleine était sans doute pire. Même si elle était naïve, immature et trop spontanée, c'est avec Kris qu'il ferait sa vie. _

_Parce qu'il l'avait choisie, elle, et pas parce qu'on la lui avait imposée. C'était la plus grande décision de sa vie. Son choix, son destin, sa bataille. Cette nuit déterminait le reste de sa vie. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point. _

_Dans un fauteuil au coin de la pièce qui se mouvait doucement autour de lui, il repéra la baleine. Il s'approcha et la dévisagea silencieusement un instant, profitant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le regardait comme ça. Comme s'il lui appartenait. _

_« Tu danses, Virginie ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur pour maintenir l'illusion autour d'eux. Personne n'était au courant des intentions familiales, bien sûr. Il était censé faire croire au début d'une idylle avec la jeune fille comme l'avaient fait Kristie et Herbert. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé le courage pour la supporter près de lui. _

_Elle prit sa main, le menton levé, dévisageant les autres avec un air méprisant parce que le prince de Poudlard était à elle qui avait si souvent été mise de côté. _

_« Alors, tu as retrouvé ton sens du devoir ? » Le questionna-t-elle en se mouvant avec lui, très proche, trop proche. « Tu te décides enfin à accepter ? »_

_« Non, je suis heureux ! » S'exclama-t-il avec joie en la serrant contre son cœur. _

_« Tu as bu ! » Comprit-elle en fronçant le nez « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »_

_« C'est fini » Déclara-t-il en criant dans son oreille sous le bruit assourdissant de la musique « Toi et moi, c'est fini ! Je vais demander Kristie en mariage ! »_

_Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, le jeune homme pointa la jeune fille en question, lui sourit et elle répondit par un clin d'œil complice. Virginie le regardait, tétanisée, complètement figée, alors qu'il se remettait à sauter et crier au rythme entraînant des percussions. Le pire est que cette déclaration n'était pas due qu'à l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. _

James regarda Remus, puis Sirius et il soupira. « Vous m'emmerdez. Vous voulez que je dise quoi ? Que c'est une erreur, un quiproquo, que la meilleure amie de cette stupide fille lui a demandé si je l'avais violenté, qu'elle a dit oui et qu'elle n'a plus pu reculer après. Ensuite je me suis fait viré, envoyé en procès, ma mère a sorti sa grosse liasse d'argent, a acheté tout ce qui se vendait et je suis sorti pas sali pour un sous de cette mascarade. »

« Ta mère a acheté le procès ? » Répéta Remus sans y croire. Il n'avait déjà plus très foi dans le système, mais là…

« Les Potter ont le bras bien plus long que vous ne l'imaginez. On a des actions dans à peu près tous les domaines et les jurés, aussi justes soient-ils, n'ont pas voulu que leur famille se retrouve sur la paille si mes parents reprenaient leurs parts. C'est un excellent moyen de pression, la famille »

Sirius secoua légèrement la tête et fronça les sourcils. « Et ça ne te fait rien ? »

« Sachant que je devrais être à Azkaban sans elle, ça a même plutôt tendance à me donner une dette envers elle. M'enfin, puisqu'à la base tout est sa faute, ça compense »

« Comment ça, tout est sa faute ? C'est elle qui t'a fait accusé peut-être ? » Grinça Remus qui ne semblait pas plus convaincu.

« Ca, ça ne vous regarde pas. C'est une autre histoire »

_« Virginie, lâche-moi ! Ca fait une put... d'heure que tu me colles. Je croyais que j'avais été clair, non ? » Gueula James quand il ne put plus supporter qu'elle essaye de le résonner. Elle lui agrippa le bras et y enfonça ses ongles. _

_« Dix minutes. Donne-moi dix minutes pour te convaincre » Le supplia-t-elle. « S'il te plaît. Tu es sûr de toi, ça ne te tuera pas de me faire cette faveur »_

_« Va avec elle, James » Intervint soudain Kristie en déposant sa main sur la taille du jeune homme. « J'ignore de quoi vous parlez mais tu devrais l'écouter »_

_« Oh parce qu'elle ignore encore ton super plan ? » S'énerva la baleine en regardant Kristie l'ennemi n°1 avec méchanceté. « Elle est d'accord au moins ? »_

_« Allez viens » Soupira James en se dirigeant vers la sortie, ennuyé au plus haut point que sa bonne humeur se soit si vite envolée à cause de cette stupide fille qui voulait l'épouser. « Je te donne cinq minutes » Ils pénétrèrent dans une classe vide « pas une de plus »_

_Elle ancra son regard dans le sien, déglutit et ouvrit la bouche ; il fallut une autre minute pour que le son en sorte. Elle avait une voix grave, masculine, que James insupportait. Elle était grosse, mais plus tellement. Elle devait avoir perdu une bonne dizaine de kilo depuis l'année passée et il lui en restait autant en trop. Il savait qu'elle l'avait pour lui mais il s'en foutait. Elle avait des épais cheveux noirs, emmêlés, broussailleux comme ses sourcils. Elle portait des lunettes noires avec une monture épaisse. Sa peau était sèche, en plaque, et ses dents étaient parfaites. Blanches, alignées, régulières. Elle avait un superbe sourire. Elle était intelligente, timide, mature et réfléchie. Elle ne s'emportait pas et était très solitaire. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle disait avant de le dire. Généralement en tout cas. _

_« Moi aussi je peux ouvrir les jambes si c'est ça que tu veux » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix solennelle. James se retint d'éclater de rire et se retint au bord du bureau. C'était quoi ce remake avarié ? « Je sais que je ne suis pas comme tu le voudrais mais je fais des efforts. Je t'assure que je peux devenir jolie »_

_« Arrête ça » La coupa James « Je m'en fous combien tu pèses ou si tu te maquilles. Ce n'est pas ça le problème »_

_« Bien sûr » Grinça-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas ça le problème mais en attendant c'est avec Kristie que tu baises »_

_« Je ne supporte pas les filles comme toi. Tu es fade, sans vie, complètement éteinte. Tu es paresseuse, tu te traînes, je me sens vieux rien qu'en te regardant ! » S'emporta James « Je t'ai déjà trouvé jolie, quand tu souris tu es même mieux que certaines mais tu es effacée, tu n'existes pas. C'est à peine si je me souvenais de ton nom quand on m'a annoncé qu'on allait se marier »_

_« James… » Murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres en s'approchant. Elle attrapa sa blouse de sa main et la serra, s'y accrocha. « Je peux devenir qui tu voudras »_

_« Mais regarde-toi ma pauvre » Grinça-t-il en la repoussant vivement « Je t'insulte et tu restes là à me supplier » Les larmes s'étalèrent sur ses joues qui devinrent rouges, sèches. Elle recula, trébucha, tomba. Ses bas collants se déchirèrent, elle atterrit durement sur le sol et se mordit la lèvre. Ses dents claquèrent si fort qu'un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche. _

_James ferma les yeux, s'insultant lui-même d'avoir été si dur et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle hoquetait et bougeait avec une drôle de frénésie, détachant sa blouse en grommelant « Je peux l'être »_

_Il la stoppa, agacé plus que de possible, et la poussa durement sur le mur. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux bon sang ? » Ragea-t-il en déposant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. « Je te prends ici comme ça tu sauras que je m'en fous de ton physique ? » Avec la fureur et la haine qu'il avait retenue contre elle si longtemps, il attrapa son chemisier, le sortit de sa jupe et arracha les boutons d'un geste brusque. _

_Elle cria et il se recula, un regard noir, emprunt de l'enfer qu'il s'était figuré traverser ses derniers mois. Il était fatigué, il en avait marre, il était las. Il ne voulait pas d'elle, il ne pouvait pas la voir et se sentait malade quand il la voyait. Il devenait violent, cruel et méchant tant la frustration grandissait avec elle. _

_Alors que quand il était avec Kristie, il était léger et de bonne humeur. _

_Secouée de grands sanglots, elle le gifla mais il ne réagit pas, sachant qu'elle prenait seulement conscience de la vérité. « Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir couché avec quelqu'un comme ça ? C'est quelque chose de personnel, d'intime, ça ne se fait pas n'importe comment. Et tu n'as certainement pas la force de décider quand et comment ça se fera. S'il te plait Virginie rentre et va dormir. Et oublie-moi. C'est fini »_

_Elle ne dit rien de plus, garda la tête penchée vers le bas et sortit en traînant le pas, le chemisier maintenu fermé par ses mains, ses yeux et ses joues baignées de larmes, ses collants déchirés et sa lèvre en sang. _

_Et lorsque Amélie la verrait rentrer dans cet état, cela n'étonnera personne qu'elle lui demande ce que Potter avait fait. Virginie répondrait « Il a … Il a essayé de… » Et tout le monde conclurait à la mauvaise fin. Parce que quiconque ayant vu la tristesse et l'abattement, les pleurs, l'état physique et l'état d'esprit de la jeune fille ne pourrait jamais douter des torts de James Potter dans cette histoire. _

_Dans son coin, Kristie regarderait la scène et soupirerait « qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, mon amour ? » avant de monter dormir, incapable qu'elle était de supporter la vue de cette fille qui allait le lui ravir même dans la souffrance. _

_Et James aurait eu raison de lui dire qu'elle était inconsistante car une fois que la machine infernale fut lancée, jamais Virginie ne fut capable de revenir en arrière, prendre son courage et avouer : « Non, c'est faux. Il n'a pas tenté de me violer, tout ça va trop vite et je suis perdue » Non, elle acquiescerait et, au fur et à mesure, alors que l'attention qu'elle avait tant cherché se tournerait vers elle, elle inventerait une histoire dans laquelle il se jetait sur elle en disant 'tu dois payer'. Elle dirait aux élèves qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait et au ministère que c'était à cause du mariage. Car, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle était au centre des discussions, tout le monde la soutenait et Potter était plus bas que terre. Elle ne ferait jamais marche arrière. _

James ramena ses genoux à lui et soupira. Encore. Pour la dixième fois. Il leva les yeux vers les deux autres adolescents et son regard se perdit sur une photo de Lily. Il avait tant et si bien rêvé qu'on lui laisse l'occasion de s'expliquer qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi avouer, pas où commencer.

« Nous nous sommes disputés, cette fille et moi » Il était incapable de dire son prénom. « Je l'ai blessé, lui ai dit des choses horribles. Quand j'ai compris de quoi on m'accusait, j'ai cru que c'était une sorte de punition. Je l'avais bien cherché. Mais ça ne s'est jamais arrêté. J'ai tout perdu pour ces quelques mots de trop. Je… je ne me suis même pas défendu. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Et quand je me suis réveillé, quand j'ai commencé à crier mon innocence, c'était trop tard. J'étais resté silencieux trop longtemps et ils avaient tous pris ça pour un aveu. » Après mon directeur m'a dit qu'il n'approuvait pas les méthodes de ma mère et m'a demandé de lui dire la vérité, ajouta mentalement James, mais j'avais tellement honte de moi que je me suis tu à nouveau. « Après, le fric de mes parents a tout arrangé, ils ont refusé d'habiter avec moi et ton père s'est proposé. Fin mot de l'histoire »

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard. C'était maintenant à eux de décider s'ils le croyaient.

_A ce moment, James ignore encore que la déclaration de Virginie concernant le mariage réveillera l'inspecteur des mœurs. Il ne sait pas que, grâce à son sacrifice et à la lettre qu'il enverra à sa mère le lendemain, Kristie n'aura pas à épouser Herbert._

_Non, alors qu'il est assis sur cet appui de fenêtre, James ne peut pas deviner que seul Joshua émettra des doutes sur ce qu'on lui reproche mais les taira car il le déteste tellement maintenant qu'il a usé la seule fille qu'il aimait. James n'imagine pas que Niels et Harrington, qui se sont toujours reposé sur lui et Lupiot pour savoir quoi penser, prendront son silence comme le proverbe disant que qui ne dit mot consent. Et ce consentement de crime l'emmènera vers Rasp Hollow, vers une amitié qu'il n'imagine toujours pas et vers cette fille, la fille qu'il ne faudra jamais perdre. _

_Non, James Potter, appuyé contre la fenêtre, regarde les étoiles et songe au futur. Il pense à son mariage avec Kristie et il pense qu'il sera heureux et épanoui avec elle. Il pense que quelque part il a déjà peut-être trouvé cette fille spéciale qu'il ne pensait exister. Il se surprend à imaginer leur vie, leurs disputes, la cérémonie, les enfants. _

_Il ignore encore tout de ce qui se passe lentement, tout de ce futur qui le détruira, tout ce qui le fera grandir malgré lui. Aujourd'hui, lors de cette soirée déterminante, il s'autorise quelque chose qu'il n'a plus fait depuis longtemps. _

_Aujourd'hui, James Potter rêve. _

Là, assis sur son lit et ses genoux contre lui, observant les deux adolescents réfléchir devant lui, James fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard ;

Aujourd'hui, James Potter espère que quelqu'un sera capable de le croire.


	19. Même si cela peut blesser

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petit ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **Sirius et Remus apprennent ce que James a fait.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 19**

**Ah, les garçons !**

D'où cette idée venait, je n'en sais rien. Mais elle était là, présente et dérangeante.

Il s'est passé quelque chose mercredi soir entre les garçons.

Remus - Sirius - James.

C'est juste un pressentiment - pas de preuves - mais… je ne sais pas, je suppose que_ je le sens_. Il s'est passé quelque chose et je ne sais pas quoi.

Leur attitude n'a pas vraiment changé. James est toujours un condensé d'animosité ridiculisante, passant son temps entre rire de Sirius et parler tactique de Quiddditch avec ses joueurs présents dans notre classe.

Sirius et Remus passent leur temps ensemble, comme avant, adressant de temps en temps quelques mots à Alec, Ben et Matt (quand ils les croisent dans les couloirs) comme s'ils cherchaient à conserver l'apparence de l'amitié.

Remus ne m'a pas encore approchée aujourd'hui - il est presque 14 heures. D'habitude, lorsqu'on s'est disputé, même quand je suis en tort, il revient vers moi. Aujourd'hui, il se contente d'éviter mon regard comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose. Comme s'il me cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de grave. Il m'évite comme si il avait peur de moi, de me voir l'approcher de trop.

Mais il n'est pas le seul. Je suis arrivée au Lycée Magique ce matin pleine de bonnes intentions. Je suis allée de la salle de cours et je me suis assise à côté de James, comme d'habitude. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, j'étais tout sourire et de bonne humeur. Je lui ai dit bonjour et - Arght ! Je rage rien que d'y repenser - je me suis penchée pour lui faire la bise. Il s'est dégagé comme si je l'avais brûlé, comme si je le dégoutais. Il a détourné la tête pour m'ignorer, se concentrant sur le tableau, le prof, le mur, sans écouter un mot de se que je lui disais.

Au bout d'une heure de fixité, il s'est levé et n'a pas montré un signe quand je me suis agrippée à sa main, lui demandant - le suppliant - de me dire ce qu'il se passait. Il était si complaisant hier et si muet aujourd'hui. Glacé. Il a tourné la tête doucement, j'ai cru qu'il allait enfin poser ses yeux sur moi, mais il les a dirigé vers l'arrière de la classe. Il a détaché mes doigts un par un, sans s'adresser à moi, pas même des yeux, il a pris ses affaires et il est parti.

Et, comme si ça n'était pas encore assez étrange comme comportement, il s'est dirigé vers les capitaines de Quidditch et Flysqua. Il y a une eu une petite discussion entre les trois garçons puis Sirius s'est levé. James a pris sa place.

C'était comme s'il avait lu dans ma tête mon intention de m'asseoir à côté de lui à nouveau, peu importe quel banc il choisissait, pour l'obliger à me parler. Nous sommes un nombre pair, une classe soudée. Il n'y avait aucune place libre à côté de quelqu'un. Alors James a pris la place de Sirius pour que je ne le rejoigne pas.

En fait, ceci constitue la preuve formelle que quelque chose s'est passé effectivement. Parce que James s'est assis à côté de Remus.

James _est _assis à côté de Remus, encore en ce moment.

C'est moi qui devient parano ou bien quelque chose cloche dans cette phrase ? Remus -James - même banc. Sirius est venu près de moi. Il m'a sourit - lui au moins de m'ignore pas - et s'est mis à parler de choses et d'autres, tout seul, comme il sait si bien le faire.

Je l'ai interrompu presque immédiatement alors que le deuxième professeur de la journée rentrait en classe. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait, l'ai regardé dans les yeux avec mon regard-qui-fait-peur et il a éclaté de rire. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec moi au contraire des deux autres. Il m'a tapoté la tête et s'est tourné vers le prof.

Awk. Je ne suis ni un chien ni quelqu'un qu'on ignore !

Résumons. Remus ne m'approche pas. James m'ignore. James parle avec Sirius ET Remus. James et Remus sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre depuis neuf heures du matin.

Encore, que Sirius et James s'asseyent ensemble, ce serait bizarre mais possible. Après tout, ils étaient _vraiment _proches quand je les ai trouvé derrière le mur ouest du Lycée il y a quelques jours. Mais Remus et James ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'idée qu'ils passent du temps ensemble est franchement dérangeante. Pas que je sois une sorte de fille exclusive à faire une fixation 'James est MON ami' et 'Remus est MON copain' mais qu'ils deviennent plus proches est assez … effrayant. Je ne les vois pas du tout ensemble, pas du tout amis, pas du tout … sans se taper dessus.

Est-ce que ça fait de moi une personne vaniteuse ? Parce que la seule raison qu'ils ont eue par le passé de se disputer, c'est moi. Si je n'avais pas existé, peut-être qu'ils auraient été amis qui sait ? Et si ils m'oublient, tous les deux, alors rien n'empêche que… Non, pourquoi me banniraient-ils de leur vie comme ça, il n'y a pas de raison, si ? A bien y réfléchir, ils m'ignorent tous les deux en ce moment. Ils se protègent mutuellement de mon approche.

Ils savent parfaitement que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de parler ni à l'un, ni à l'autre tant qu'ils seront collés ensemble comme ça. Ce serait trop… compliqué et confus. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de leur parler, à tous les deux. Séparément. C'est plus sain, plus facile sauf de cette manière.

Ils devront se séparer, à un moment ou à un autre, de toute façon. C'est obligé. Ils ne vont pas dormir ensemble quand même ! Ils n'iraient jamais jusque là, même pour m'empêcher de les empêcher de m'ignorer. Je crois.

Aw. Quand ma vie est-elle devenue si compliquée ?

Oh. Je ne viens pas de penser ça, là ? Je n'ai jamais pensé ça de ma vie entière, sur aucune sujet. C'est tellement … ridicule. Je ne suis pas l'héroïne d'un mauvais soap et ma vie n'est pas si compliquée que ça.

James qui était mon meilleur ami préfère regarder un mur que me voir.

Remus, mon petit-ami, préfère être assis à côté de James Potter - la cause de la majorité de nos disputes - plutôt que de me laisser lui parler.

Sirius, qui est le petit-ami de ma meilleure amie, a passé l'entière après-midi avec Kaley Clarckson hier et je ne sais pas du tout si je suis sensée le dire à Tania ou pas.

Ma sœur, qui est partie de la maison il y a deux ans en décrétant qu'elle n'avait plus de famille à part notre père, revient en nous disant qu'elle va se marier et que nous devons être là, heureuses pour elle. Oh et que je suis la demoiselle d'honneur aussi.

Ma mère, qui a trompé mon père avec un chanteur à la mode il y a dix-sept ans et m'a conçu dans la foulée, est amoureuse du père de Sirius tandis que celui-ci reste un pantin dans les doigts de l'horrible Walburga Black.

Bon, et comme je ne peux pas laisser mes amis dans le pétrin, je devrais rajouter : cette Walburga s'est mis en tête de devenir la belle-mère de mon meilleur ami Peter.

Mais à part ça, qui trouverait que ma vie est compliquée ?

* * *

« Prenez vos places s'il vous plaît » Exigea le professeur de gym en voyant ses élèves sortir des vestiaires. « Aujourd'hui vous allez travailler vos combinaisons par groupes »

« Super » Grommela Lily en tirant son short vers le bas. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis étira ses bras en préparation aux exercices qu'elle allait devoir exécuté. Comme si cette journée n'était pas suffisamment horrible sans un cours de sport, vraiment.

D'un pas traînant, elle se dirigea vers son tapis de sol et commença à s'échauffer. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire des cabrioles aujourd'hui. Surtout après que Remus se soit enfui en _courant_ dans les vestiaires quand elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait au moins lui dire bonjour. La jeune fille soupira. Le jour où elle et Remus rompraient, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils restent en bons termes.

…

Est-ce que c'est normal de penser « Quand on se quittera » alors qu'on est en couple avec quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'elle ne devrait pas être en train de de faire des projets et d'imaginer leur futur ensemble plutôt ? C'était tellement étrange - parce que pour elle, évident qu'un jour elle et Remus ce serait terminé. Elle ne s'était certainement pas investie assez pour croire qu'elle passerait sa vie avec le loup-garou.

« Bonjour Lily » La saluèrent les quatre autres filles de son équipe en prenant place sur leurs tapis respectifs. Lily leur répondit d'un bref signe de tête en jetant un coup d'œil à la place vide à côté d'elle. Est-ce que James ferait au moins l'effort de venir au cours ou bien se contenterait-il de passer sa fin d'après-midi à trouver de nouvelles techniques pour l'éviter ?

« Potter ! A votre place et que ça saute » Le cri du professeur Débine tira Lily de sa réflexion. Et y répondit par la même occasion. Elle leva le nez de ses genoux sur lesquels elle venait de déposer sa tête et observa le jeune homme traverser la salle d'un air nonchalant et conquérant.

Presque sans pouvoir se retenir, Lily se mordit les lèvres et chercha ses yeux. C'était le meilleur moyen qu'elle avait pu trouver pour ne pas prêter attention à quel point il était sexy.

Arght. Pourquoi James devait-il _toujours_ s'habiller comme … comme ça ! Il était le seul garçon de l'école à porter ses habits comme Lily aurait souhaiter que tout le monde le fasse et ça le rendait tellement délectable aux yeux coupables de la jeune fille.

Bien sûr, elle ne put rencontrer son regard puisqu'il fixait un point lointain et très éloigné. Il s'arrêta près de Kelly, qui était sur le tapis le plus éloigné de Lily, et lui demanda simplement si elle accepterait de changer de place avec lui pour le cours d'aujourd'hui. C'est ainsi que l'ancienne amie de Lily s'assit à côté d'elle en la regardant avec perplexité.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Bonne question » Soupira Lily en redéposant son nez sur ses jambes tendues. « Hier on avait presque oublié de se disputer et aujourd'hui c'est comme si je n'existais plus »

« Et il s'est assis à côté de Remus en cours » Souligna l'autre jeune fille en commençant elle aussi à s'étirer. Lily se figea. Alors elle n'était pas la seule à trouver ça bizarre. Elle n'était pas devenue folle. « Tu crois qu'ils ont formé un nouveau club ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Un … club ? » Répéta Lily en jetant un drôle de regard dans la direction de Sirius et Remus qui s'exerçaient sur les barres asymétriques sans leur prêter attention « Quel genre ? »

« Les capitaines réunis ou quelque chose comme ça » Expliqua Kelly « Je veux dire, Sirius et Remus ne traînent plus beaucoup avec leur clique habituel et si James commence à se rapprocher d'eux, ils seront tous les trois capitaines d'une équipe, non ? »

« Samedi, James et Sirius jouent un match pour savoir qui sera le vrai capitaine » Lui rappela Lily « Et il n'y a pas moyen qu'ils soient amis ou un truc comme ça. C'est impossible » La jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle priait pour que ce soit impossible.

« Deux choses rapprochent les gens ou les éloignent, Lily » Continua Kelly en regardant à son tour dans la direction des deux stars du Lycée « Le sexe et les secrets. J'espère sincèrement qu'il s'agit de la deuxième possibilité ici »

« Les… secrets ? » Répéta Lily. Elle déglutit. James avait un secret, un gros secret qu'il ne voulait pas même lui révéler. Pourquoi irait-il le dire à son cousin et à son ennemi ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Et Remus avait un secret aussi, un énorme secret. Un immense secret. Mais ça n'avait plus de sens que Remus avoue être un loup-garou à James que James disant à Remus pourquoi il n'était plus à Poudlard. Et Sirius … Sirius pourrait aller en prison si quelqu'un de malintentionné découvrait son secret.

« Je suis presque sûre qu'il y a un secret sous ta dispute avec Potter » Lança Kelly au bout d'un moment en sortant la rousse de ses réflexions. « Vous étiez toujours ensemble, fourrés l'un avec l'autre en toutes circonstances. Je veux dire, la plupart de l'école se demandait comment Remus avait si peu de fierté pour te laisser passer tout ton temps avec un autre garçon. Ca semblait évident qu'à la fin, tu allais lâcher Lupin pour Potter, Lily. _Tout le monde_ le voyait venir. Et puis un jour, sans prévenir, vous ne vous adressé plus la parole et il s'excuse. Votre dispute dans ce resto pourri a fait le tour de l'école. Il parait qu'il était fâché parce que tu ne lui avais pas dit la vérité non plus. Ce qui m'amène à penser qu'il a secret et qu'il refuse de te le dire »

Lily resta silencieuse un instant, complètement choquée de l'analyse que Kelly avait fait. Elle savait que sa condisciple avait toujours été très douée pour démêler les relations autour d'elle mais tomber juste à ce point … Elle devait avoir un sacré don.

« Et si… » Commença Lily avant de s'interrompre. Pouvait-elle vraiment parler de choses intimes avec Kelly ? Combien de temps cela prendrait-il avant que tout le reste de l'école soit au courant ? « Disons si, hypothétiquement, je m'étais effectivement disputée avec mon meilleur ami à cause d'un secret, pourquoi l'aurait-il dit à deux personnes qu'il ne supporte pas ? »

Kelly sourit d'un air entendu. « Et bien, dans cette hypothèse, peut-être que les deux autres ont découvert le secret par leurs propres moyens plutôt que par une confession »

Par… leurs propres moyens ? Mais comment … - Le frère de Sirius. Regulus était élève à Poudlard, non ? Donc il devait forcément savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'était pas comme si un élève se faisait renvoyer toutes les semaines. Mais Sirius ne s'entendait pas avec son cadet. Ce qui n'empêchait qu'il aurait pu enterrer la hache de guerre pour glaner cette info.

Lily se racla la gorge et tenta un coup d'œil vers Kelly. Celle-ci semblait impatiente d'entendre la prochaine question. « Et … euh… toujours hypothétiquement, pourquoi James et Remus arrêteraient-ils de me parler soudain ? »

« Bien, tout ça est hypothétique mais pour Remus, ce serait simplement parce qu'il n'arrive pas à te mentir » Lily fronça les sourcils. « Ce secret, James ne veut pas que tu l'apprennes. Si Remus est au courant alors il doit te mentir pour couvrir James. Donc peut-être qu'il préfère … »

« Ne pas me parler du tout plutôt que de dire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas » Comprit Lily « Mais James alors ? Juste quand j'avais l'impression que les choses avançaient … »

« On le fait chanter » Assuma Kelly sans prendre le temps de laisser Lily terminer. « Je te l'ai dit, tout l'école pensait que tu allais finir par sortir avec James. Et je suis sûr que Remus l'avait vu aussi. Donc, il pourrait très bien imposer à James Potter de ne plus te parler. Et si James venait à rompre cette promesse, Remus te révèlerait ce secret que James ne veut absolument pas - »

« On devrait s'y mettre » Les interrompit la voix puissante du dit-James Potter juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Lily sursauta et releva les yeux sur le jeune homme qui détourna presque immédiatement les yeux. La voix de Kelly résonnait toujours dans sa tête.

Est-ce que Remus pourrait vraiment faire pression sur James pour qu'il ne lui parle plus ? Est-ce que James céderait ? Hum, oui, James ferait passer son horrible et stupide _secret_ avant leur amitié. Il l'avait déjà fait. Elle retenta un coup d'œil vers le jeune homme qui était parti chercher le matériel et soupira. Il tournait la tête quand elle lui parlait. Même s'il était en colère ou faché contre elle, il n'agissait jamais comme elle.

Un jour, il refusait de rencontrer son regard, il était furieux. Mais il lui parlait quand même. Alors, ce comportement d'aujourd'hui était… sans raison. Surtout qu'elle était presque sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. La veille, même si leurs rapports étaient tendus ils n'étaient pas mauvais. Beaucoup moins que pendant les jours qui avaient précédé. Elle avait été chez lui, elle lui avait raconté son histoire. Et elle état sûre qu'il avait été sur le point de faire un pas vers elle lui aussi.

« Kelly ? » Se reprit Lily juste avant que la jeune fille ne rejoigne ses amies « On est d'accord que cette conversation était entièrement hypothétique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne base jamais mes rumeurs sur des faits d'hypothèse, Lily, ne t'en fais pas » La jeune rousse acquiesça, à moitié rassurée, et respira calmement. « Bien sûr, si je venais à entendre une conversation entre toi et un de tes amis, ça changerait tout »

« Evidemment » Confirma Lily en prenant le ruban que lui tendait James avec la tête tournée à nonante degrés de son corps pour ne pas la voir.

Bon, si tout ce cinéma était effectivement la cause d'un chantage de Remus, alors elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait avec James, il ne changerait pas de comportement. La seule option était de traiter directement avec Remus. Un seul problème : Remus courait très vite.

« Miranda ? » Entendit-elle James demander « Tu voudrais m'apprendre comment on fait une roulade s'il te plaît ? »

« Heu … C'est Lily ta partenaire » Répliqua la jeune fille en envoyant un regard perdu à la rousse. Celle-ci haussa les épaules d'impuissance.

« Ca serait plus facile pour tout le monde si tu pouvais juste me donner un conseil ou deux » Précisa James en faisant un visage adorable et irrésistible. Aucun moyen que cette fille refuse. « S'il te plaît ? »

« Ou..oui » Bégaya la pauvre contorsionniste en rougissant comme une tomate. « Alors euh… mets-toi à croupi, pose tes mains à plats devant, pose le haut de ta tête sur le tapis- rentre plus le menton si tu ne veux pas de casser la nuque. Voilà. Maintenant, tu vas tendre tes jambes et te donner l'impulsion pour rouler sur ton dos et quand tes pieds toucheront le sol de l'autre côté, profite de cette impulsion pour te redresser »

« Et appuie sur tes mains pour ne pas que tout le poids de ton corps n'appuie sur ta tête » Conseilla Lily en commençant à tournoyer avec son ruban autour d'elle. « Et fais dix roulades de suite au moins Potter. Quand tu sauras les faire, fais-moi un signe. Tu n'auras ni besoin de me parler ou de me regarder mais il faut qu'on travaille notre chorégraphie. Il est hors de question que je laisse ton caractère soumis se mettre en nous et la victoire »

Les mots eurent l'effet escompté et James releva la tête avec une flamme de colère brillant dans les yeux. Lily lui sourit et le regarda droit en face, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Il voulait l'ignorer, très bien. Mais personne n'avait dit qu'elle allait le laisser faire.

* * *

Remus était dans le vestiaire et se changeait après être sorti de la douche. A côté de lui Sirius s'habillait en chantonnant. Il ne se tracassait absolument pas de ce qu'il s'était passé et dit hier soir. Non, Sirius était _heureux_ d'avoir percé le mystère. Sans prendre conscience de ce que cela impliquait vraiment.

Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient seulement faire confiance à Potter ? Non, certainement pas. Il était hors de question que ce mec prenne encore part dans la vie de Lily. C'était trop dangereux. Même si Remus convenait que cette histoire était à abracadabrante. Même si Remus convenait que James s'était sans doute fait avoir comme il le disait. Même si Remus convenait qu'il était possible qu'il ne soit pas une menace pour la société.

Tout de même, l'occasion de mettre un terme définitif à la menace qu'il représentait pour son couple était trop bonne et tentante pour ne pas être prise. Même s'il devait passer le reste de l'année assis à côté de Potter en cours. Potter qui, pour le moment, était assis sur le banc, toujours dans sa tenue de sport, et fixait le vide d'un air absent.

« Hey » L'appela Sirius en posant sa main sur son épaule « Change-toi mec »

« Elle sait » Répondit James sans aucun rapport avec l'ordre initial.

« Elle sait _quoi_ ? » Répéta Sirius en arrêtant d'enfiler sa chemise. Il ne prit pas la peine de demander qui, ils le savaient tous.

« La _condition_ à votre confiance » Remus fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta de s'habiller lui aussi. Il se tourna vers Potter et la manière dont il semblait las et vide le frappa de plain fouet. Parce qu'il connaissait ce comportement - C'était celui de Lily durant tout le temps où elle avait été en froid avec son ''ami Potter''. Mais s'il s'inquiétait pour Lily, il était juste heureux que James Potter le Fabuleux soit aussi démonté par son exigence.

« Tu lui as parlé ? » S'étonna Sirius sans réellement sembler surpris. « Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle sache - à n'importe quel prix »

« Non mais cette brunette à côté d'elle… Tiffany ? Elle semble assez calée pour comprendre les gens. Et Lily a vite compris apparemment »

« Tu veux dire Kelly ? » Corrigea Sirius « Elle sait aussi ? » James acquiesça. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard inquiet. « Super. Si Kelly sait, toute l'école saura bientôt et on pourra arrêter cette comédie stupide. Fun. »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Sirius » Coupa Remus avec agacement « Comment a réagi Lily ? » Elle allait le tuer si elle savait qu'il avait interdit à Potter de lui parler.

« Elle va te tuer, Lupin » Répliqua Potter d'un ton sarcastique en écho à ses pensées « Et elle a décidé de rendre ça le plus dur possible pour moi évidemment »

« On pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle t'oublie si vite, James » Philosopha Sirius en enfilant ses chaussures. James et Remus, d'un seul homme, se figèrent.

« Répète ça, Pat » demanda le Loup-Garou. Ses yeux étaient fixes sur le mur en face de lui et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Sous ses oreilles, une de ses plus grandes peurs venait de devenir réalité.

« Quoi ? Enfin, c'est logique, non ? Ils ont été amis pendant des mois et »

« Pas ça » L'interrompit James « La fin. Tu m'as appelé… »

« Quoi ? » S'énerva Sirius en fixant James et Remus, figés dans une même position.

« Tu l'as appelé James » Grinça Remus. Il se leva et attrapa sa veste. « Je te laisse avec ton nouvel ami, Sirius »

Sirius s'arrêta en plein milieu du nœud de son lacet et releva une œillade interrogatrice vers James. « J'ai vraiment fait ça ? »

« Affirmatif » Opina son presque cousin en commençant doucement à se changer. « Je crois que Lupin n'apprécie pas trop que les gens auxquels il tient tombent tous sous mon charme »

« J'éviterais le balai avant l'âge si j'étais toi, Potter » Répliqua Sirius en grimaçant. Comment avait-il pu commettre une telle bourde devant Remus ? Bien sûr que James Potter lui apparaissait un peu moins hostile ses derniers temps, encore plus depuis la veille, depuis qu'il avait compris la raison de la douleur de la voix de son cousin quand il parlait de son ancienne école. Il avait presque eu envie de lui dire qu'il pouvait faire confiance à certaines personnes ici, à Rasp Hollow, mais n'était pas osé devant Remus. C'aurait été trahir l'inimité de son meilleur ami envers Potter.

« De toute façon, Lupin réagit toujours comme une gamine de douze ans » conclut James en enfilant son pantalon. « c'était juste une erreur, n'est-ce pas Black ? »

« Bien sûr » Répondit vaguement Sirius avant de murmurer, plus pour lui-même, « Mais moi étant ami avec toi, ça doit être la même chose pour lui que ce serait pour moi s'il devenait ami avec Servilus je suppose »

« Servilus ? » Répéta James en remarquant que Sirius était prêt à rentrer mais l'attendait. « Qui c'est ? »

Une large grimace prit place sur le visage du fils Black. « Severus Rogue. Tu n'imagines même pas … »

« Tu connais Servilo ? » S'exclama James avec une joie non-contenue. « Tu veux dire qu'il _habite_ ici ? »

« Attends. _Tu _connais Servilus ? »

« Mon meilleur ami » Confirma James avec une large grimace au visage lui aussi. Le miroir de celle de Sirius. « Sauf qu'à Poudlard, on l'appelait Servilo. »

« Et par meilleur ami, tu veux dire … »

« Que je n'ai jamais trouvé aucun sujet d'expérimentation qui répondait aussi bien que lui » Confirma James en échangeant un regard de totale complicité avec Sirius. « Merlin, j'attends les vacances avec impatience »

Sirius ricana. « Avec toi et moi, tous les deux ici, il va regretter d'être né un jour »

James acquiesça grandement « Il va prier Merlin que l'année scolaire n'ait jamais eu de vacances. »

* * *

Quand Remus sortit du Lycée de Rasp Hollow, il ne se doutait pas qu'il se ferait attaquer par derrière.

Il avait à peine fait deux pas hors de l'établissement qu'il entendit quelqu'un courir derrière lui et pousser un cri de guerre qui ressemblait bizarrement à 'a l'attaque !'. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'on lui sauta sur le dos et qu'il sentit quelqu'un s'accrocher à lui. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il fut content d'être un loup-garou et d'avoir assez de force pour ne pas tomber en arrière.

« Avance » lui ordonna la voix dans son dos. Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos. Lily.

Arrivé au bord de la rue, juste devant la toile que James avait peinte, il s'arrêta et Lily descendit de son dos sans qu'il ne lui demande. Elle se positionna devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Son regard était sans équivoque, elle attendait une explication.

« Remus Lupin »

« Heu … Lily Evans ? » Répondit-il d'une petite voix en détournant les yeux. Il était incapable de faire ça - mentir à Lily sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Mais il avait juré qu'il ne dirait rien. Il faudrait qu'il se concentre suffisamment. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé ce matin ? Ou ce midi ? Ou l'après-midi ? Je vais répondre à ta place si tu veux : Tu m'ignores. Délibérément. Je me trompe ? »

« Hm. Je… je croyais qu'on s'était disputé hier ? » Se rappela Remus « J'avais une bonne raison de … »

« Paraître coupable comme en ce moment ? » Souligna Lily en haussant un sourcil. « Et parlons-en de cette dispute. Tu m'accuses de parler de James Potter mais je te signales que tu es celui qui est resté avec lui toute la journée. Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? »

« Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me croire si je te dis que je voulais comprendre ce que tu trouves de si fascinant chez lui ? » Tenta de plaisanter le jeune homme.

« Je veux la vérité Remus » Dit Lily en croisant les bras. « S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin qu'au moins une personne me dise la vérité »

« Je … »

Lily soupira et se retourna. « Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Toujours à prétendre qu'on représente quelque chose pour lui mais dès qu'il faut vous livrer un peu, on est oublié, rayé de la carte sans arrière pensée. Je pensais que toi, au moins, tu tenais un peu à moi Remus. Je croyais que je pouvais … visiblement, je ne fais que me tromper en ce moment »

Remus déglutit. Lily croyait qu'il ne tenait pas à elle ? Mais… elle était - elle représentait - il n'y avait pas de mot pour - sauf un.

Alors, il ne réfléchit pas plus et le dit. Tout simplement.

« Je t'aime ! »

Lily se figea et se retourna vers lui, doucement.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une lueur inquiète dans le regard qui fit presque paniqué Remus. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été très intelligent sur ce coup-là.

Il s'approcha de Lily d'un pas et prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains puis posa un court instant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Je t'aime Lily »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, y cherchant une quelconque trace de doute. Mais il n'y avait que de la sincérité et de… l'amour. Et il la regardait, attendant qu'elle lui réponde quelque chose. Alors Lily ouvrit la bouche, respira à fond et se jeta à l'eau avec la plus profonde des sincérités qu'elle put trouver en elle :

« Ma mère m'attend »


	20. Le choix est crucial

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petit ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **James et Remus ignorent tous deux Lily. Remus parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle apprenne qu'il sait le secret de James, James parce que Remus le lui a interdit. Dans un moment de panique, Remus dit à Lily qu'il l'aime.

Merci à tous pour les reviews et à Ocee pour la correction

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rasp hollow**

**Chapitre 20**

**Le choc des Titans**

_Je n'ai jamais été une personne de choix. A chaque fois qu'il me faut prendre une grande décision, je repousse encore et encore l'échéance jusqu'au moment où, enfin, je n'ai plus le choix.  
Seul James avait vraiment compris comment je marchais et qu'il fallait me pousser constamment en dehors de mes retranchements. Il était doué pour ça …_

« Pour Lundi, vous me ferez les exercices de la page 106 à la page 115. Le devoir sera coté bien sûr. » Peter et Tania échangèrent un regard et grimacèrent de concert. Ô joie, faites de l'arithmancie ils disaient. « Et pour ceux qui voudraient travailler en groupe, n'oubliez pas qu'il existe différentes techniques de résolution. Je pourrais trouver bizarre que vous utilisiez tous la même »

« Parfait » Grogna Peter en rangeant ses affaires. « Je n'avais vraiment rien de mieux à faire de mon week-end »

« Quoi ? Mais ce week-end il y avait le match entre Sirius et le copain de Lily » S'exclama Tania en enfilant sa veste « Tu ne vas pas rater ça, Pet ? »

« C'était ironique, brunette » Répliqua le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel « Bien sûr que je ne vais pas rater une occasion de voir Black se prendre la honte de sa vie »

« Tu es méchant, Peter » Grinça la jeune fille en se mettant en route. « Je ne vois franchement pas ce que Sirius a fait pour que tu lui en veuilles à ce point-là » Peter leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel et se mit en route vers son casier pour aller chercher son cours d'enchantement.

« Tu es parti pris » Contra le jeune homme. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et remarqua une jeune fille qui marchait à sa droite, ses livres d'arithmancie serrés contre sa poitrine. Il lui envoya un sourire poli « Salut Giselle »

« Peter » Répondit la jeune fille d'un geste sec de la tête avant de rediriger son regard devant elle.

Tania envoya un grand coup de coude au garçon qui ferma la bouche à temps pour ne pas crier. Il se tourna vers son amie qui le regardait avec un regard impatient qui signifiait clairement 'vas-y, lance-toi'.

« Alors… tu rentres chez toi vendredi ? » Questionna gauchement Peter

« Heu… oui » La jeune fille lança un regard surpris dans sa direction et serra un peu plus ses livres contre elle « Je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant que je ne dormais pas à la maison en semaine »

« Oh, tu sais » Il haussa les épaules d'un geste négligent « Comme je ne rentre pas non plus, j'ai tendance à retenir tous ceux qui sont dans le cas »

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Tu habites avec Tania Smaltine, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça » Coupa la jeune fille elle-même en s'imposant dans la conversation avec un air agacé (que seul Peter sut interpréter correctement) « Dis-moi, Gi', tu t'en sors en Arith' ? »

« Euh … plus ou moins »

« On va faire un groupe de travail samedi matin à l'appart. Tu pourrais venir, ce serait sympa » Déclara Tania en empoignant Peter par le coude « Alors, ça te dit ? »

« Pourquoi pas » Accepta Giselle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cet élan.

« A 10h, sois à l'heure. Je t'envoie un mot avec l'adresse en classe ! Bye. Tu viens, Pet, on doit y aller »

« A plus tard » Salua le jeune homme en se laissant entraîner par le courant de Tania. Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois devant leur casier commun et la jeune fille sourit, fière d'elle. « Un groupe de travail samedi matin, hein ? »

« Merlin, Peter, tu en avais pour des mois avant de te déclarer » Soupira-t-elle « Je n'ai fait qu'accélérer les choses »

« Un _groupe_ de travail samedi matin, Tania ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Mon prof de rattrapage sera là » Rappela la jeune fille « on pourra s'y mettre à quatre, ça ira plus vite »

« J'avais oublié » Se souvint Peter « Comment a réagi Black à la nouvelle ? »

« Oh, bien. Il a dit que j'avais intérêt à être chez lui samedi à l'aurore ou qu'il viendrait me chercher ici »

Peter sentit son visage s'orner d'un grand sourire moqueur. « Vivement samedi … »

* * *

« Sirius ? » Remus poussa la porte battante du Get Out en jetant un regard autour de lui d'un air tracassé. « SIRIUS ? »

« Remus ! » Lui répondit le père du jeune homme en s'approchant de lui avec un tablier de travail « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu cries ainsi ? »

« Il faut que je vois Sirius » Répliqua le jeune homme bien que cela semblait évident « Il est rentré ? »

« Pas encore » Indiqua Phin en fronçant les sourcils. « Il a dit quelque chose à propos d'un entraînement de Quidditch »

« Quoi, mais … » Remus se laissa tomber sur une des chaises libres du café et soupira. Dans sa poitrine, il y avait comme un élancement. Une douleur lancinante qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il avait vu Lily s'enfuir. Comme si sa réponse le faisait _physiquement_ souffrir. « Sirius ne peut plus jouer jusqu'à samedi » Parvint-il à se rappeler

« Il accompagnait James » Précisa le patron du café en s'asseyant à côté du jeune homme. « Tout va bien Remus ? »

« C'est bon » Il posa sa main sur ses tempes et respira à fond. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il savait que Lily avait des réserves quant à leur couple. C'était pour ça qu'ils se disputaient tout le temps, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais présenté à sa mère en tant que son petit ami, que lui ne lui avait jamais présenté ses parents… Pour ça aussi que leurs relations physiques étaient si gelées au stade pré pubère. Lily ne s'était jamais investie avec lui.

D'abord, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance parce qu'elle n'avait plus confiance en elle. Il représentait tout ce qu'elle avait fui après l'histoire avec son père. La popularité faisait peur à Lily. Elle savait qu'en sortant avec lui, elle replongerait dans le monde qu'elle avait déserté à peine quelques mois avant. Alors, ils avaient eu une relation secrète. Mais on ne peut pas faire confiance à quelqu'un dans le secret.

Après, il avait pensé que tout irait mieux. Qu'il suffisait de révéler au monde leur idylle pour qu'ils en reviennent aux bons moments du début. Pour que la complicité qu'ils avaient en étant amis devienne celle de leur couple. Mais l'annonce de leur relation avait succédé à l'arrivée de James Potter dans la vie de la rousse. Il avait tout chamboulé chez elle. C'était comme s'il était … son jumeau maléfique.

Il avait les mêmes goûts bizarres qu'elle. Il aimait les mêmes vêtements étranges qu'elle. Il peignait comme elle, écoutait de la musique comme elle, était naturellement doué en classe comme elle, avait un humour un peu cynique comme elle.

Remus avait toujours pensé que l'originalité de Lily n'était que passagère. Qu'elle était toujours secouée par les révélations sur sa famille. C'était compréhensible. Son père biologique n'était pas son père, pas l'homme qu'Evanie avait rencontré à 16 ans, pas le père de Pétunia, pas le mari de sa mère. Non, le père de Lily était un vieux rockeur dépassé qui avait craché sur elle quand elle l'avait retrouvé. Alors du jour au lendemain, Lily s'était mis à écouter cette vieille musique, à s'habiller comme ce père qui ne voulait pas d'elle, à ne plus rien faire comme personne.

Il savait que des mots très durs avaient été échangés entre les Evans à cette époque. Les parents de Lily avaient déjà eu des problèmes de couple après tout. S'ils étaient venus s'installer à Rasp Hollow à la base, c'était parce qu'Evanie était arrivée avec Andrew Manfield, un sorcier. Son compagnon de l'époque. Et un an plus tard, monsieur Evans était brusquement réapparu dans leurs vies, avait épousé la mère de ses filles et tout le monde les voyait comme une famille parfaite.

Mais Lily avait changé. Elle n'était plus la fille sur qui tous les regards se retournent. Ou plutôt, on ne la regardait plus pour les mêmes, les bonnes raisons. Elle était devenue cette marginale solitaire que seul Potter avait su approcher.

L'ancienne Lily Evans lui manquait. Il avait espéré qu'en étant patient et présent à ses côtés, elle réapparaîtrait. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir envie de revenir à ce qu'elle était avant. Elle se satisfaisait de sa nouvelle vie. Une vie dans laquelle il ne trouvait pas sa place.

« Phin ? » Questionna soudain Remus en sentant ses mains trembler. Il devait faire quelque chose pour arrêter de penser à tout ça. « Vous n'auriez pas un peu de boulot pour moi ? »

« Il y a _toujours_ de quoi faire dans un café, Remus » Acquiesça le père de Sirius en lui envoyant un tablier blanc de serveur. « C'est bientôt la sortie du collège, il va y avoir foule »

« Merci. Je sais que je n'étais pas de service aujourd'hui mais… »

« T'en fais pas fiston » Le rassura l'homme avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule. « Comme tu peux le voir, James Potter n'est pas un employé très assidu »

Remus acquiesça à moitié et se mit à prendre les commandes pour s'occuper l'esprit. Tout ça était trop. Les aveux de Potter, l'amitié naissante entre Potter et Sirius, les problèmes avec Lily… Et la pleine lune qui approchait n'arrangeait rien.

* * *

Ils étaient doués.

Bande d'enfoirés. Ils s'en sortaient comme des chefs sur leurs balais. Peut-être pas aussi bien que James l'avait espéré mais ils s'en sortaient bien. Suffisamment pour l'inquiéter. Il n'en dirait rien, bien sûr, mais il n'était plus aussi confiant qu'au départ. Potter faisait réellement un bon capitaine et il avait fait quelque chose de bien avec son équipe de nuls.

« Ah, Sirius, justement, je te cherchais » Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour voir Lily Evans arriver sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch avec une liasse de papiers en main. Elle avait l'air plus agitée que d'habitude. « Tiens, tu peux me rendre la liste de tes joueurs pour samedi ? »

« Hm » Il se saisit du parchemin et commença à compléter le nom des traîtres avec lesquels il allait devoir jouer. Le fait qu'il ne s'entende plus avec ses joueurs était un autre facteur qui lui faisait douter de sa victoire écrasante. « Tiens, voilà »

Lily se tenait sur le siège, à côté de lui, fixant le terrain d'un air concentré. Elle regardait James évoluer et ses sourcils se fronçaient en une ligne presque droite sur son front. Sirius laissa échapper un soupir. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. La rousse n'était pas idiote et elle savait que le comportement de Potter était complètement anormal.

Cependant, il semblait y avoir un autre problème.

« Lily ! » L'appela-t-il. Elle sursauta et se concentra à nouveau sur lui. « Tout va bien ? »

« Non » Avoua-t-elle « Mais ça va aller. On trouvera un moyen »

Sirius haussa un sourcil, franchement intrigué de cette drôle de réponse. « Tu… je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est la pleine lune le soir du bal de printemps. J'avais envie d'y aller. C'est frustrant, c'est tout » Développa-t-elle en regardant d'un air vague la lune dans le ciel. « Mais je suppose que d'ici dix jours, je pourrai trouver un autre cavalier »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil »

« Je sais » Murmura-t-elle « Il semblerait que je ne sois pas quelqu'un de gentil ces derniers temps avec Remus »

« Au pire, demande à Pettigrow de t'emmener » Lui conseilla Sirius en saluant silencieusement la magnifique frappe que James venait de faire « Personne de normalement constitué ne pourrait être jaloux de lui »

Lily se leva et épousseta sa jupe avec les lèvres pincées. « J'aimerais juste savoir une chose, Sirius. Pourquoi es-tu le seul des trois qui me parle ? »

« Parano » Grommela le jeune homme sans lever les yeux sur elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Quand elle fut suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre, il murmura dans un souffle « Je suis le seul qui n'est pas impliqué »

* * *

« Attends, attends » S'exclama Sirius en retenant un grand éclat de rire « Tu veux dire que Servilus a des amis ? Pour vrai ? »

« Pour vrai » Confirma James avec un sourire goguenard en repensant au vil Serpentard. Ah, il lui manquerait presque. « Disons qu'ils partagent quelques sales idées » Le jeune homme voulut en expliquer plus avant de se retenir subitement. Regulus Black était lui aussi à Serpentard, non ? Tous les Black y allaient. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Sirius ne soit pas un de ceux-là aussi. Après tout, est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas fait passer à tabac au début de l'année pour avoir émis l'hypothèse débile que Lupin était un lycan ?

« Hm » Sirius renifla d'un air méprisant et mit ses mains à l'abri du vent dans ses poches. « C'est général aux gens de Poudlard, les sales idées » Commenta-t-il

« Pardon ? » Se vexa James en haussant un sourcil « Tu entends quoi par là ? »

« Quand mon frère est revenu cet été, il était encore plus détestable qu'avant » Expliqua Sirius « On lui a monté la tête avec des idées sur le sang de mes cousines et que les Moldus sont plus des bêtes que des hommes et tout … Vous êtes franchement étroits d'esprit dans ce collège ! »

James retint une grimace moqueuse. Il oubliait parfois que les gens ne savaient pas forcément comment ça marchait à Poudlard. « Non, c'est juste les Serpentards, ça. Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard, les autres ne sont pas si crétins » Jetant un coup d'œil à son cousin, il reprit « Et je croyais que tu pensais comme ton frère »

« Je n'ai rien en commun avec mon frangin » Le reprit presque immédiatement Sirius « Il s'étalait toujours comme une tapette devant les ordres de notre mère. Et entre nous, j'habite dans une ville à dominante moldue. Même ma mère les supporte – bien qu'elle les considère inférieurs – et mon père est amoureux d'une Moldue »

« Phin a une copine ? » Répliqua James en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Sirius éclata de rire et entra dans le Get Out « Nan, il a juste un 'truc' avec la mère de Lily. Mon père doit sans doute être le mec le plus séduisant le moins doué avec les femmes »

« Accordé » Sourit James avant de repérer le regard colérique de Lupin qui servait une omelette à un client. Il déglutit et détourna les yeux. « J'vais me doucher »

« Besoin d'argent mon ti' loupiot ? » Plaisanta Sirius en tapant dans le dos de Remus en l'approchant. Celui-ci ne dit rien et alla rendre son tablier à Phin « Lunard, un problème ? »

« Montons » Répliqua Remus en s'avançant vers les escaliers menant à l'appartement. Sirius fronça les sourcils mais ne commenta pas. Il savait que cette histoire allait foirer, de toute façon. Evans n'était ni idiote ni stupide. En plus, elle devait se sentir vexée que Remus sache quelque chose sur Potter qu'elle ignorait …

« Alors ? » Interrogea le jeune homme en jetant son sac de cours sur son bureau

« J'ai fait une connerie aussi grosse que le jour où t'as dit à Rogue pour… tu sais, le _truc_ » Dit Remus en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau des deux cousins.

Oh. « Impossible » S'opposa Sirius avec véhémence en se calant contre la fenêtre. Devant le parvis du café, son ancien groupe d'amis riait à gorge déployée. « Tu es l'intelligent du groupe, Rem. Si tu te mets à devenir aussi con que moi… »

« J'ai dit un truc à Lily que je n'aurais pas dû dire » Exposa-t-il à son meilleur ami en déposant sa tête sur le bois du bureau avec un gémissement de frustration. « Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire »

« Et qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? » S'inquiéta Sirius en se focalisant sur son ami. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, mais vraiment pas. Et il se rappelait Lily tout à l'heure, parlant de trouver un autre cavalier pour le bal, parlant de trouver une solution pour _faire aller les choses_. Elle avait l'air mal-à-l'aise, agitée, troublée.

Remus n'aurait pas… Il n'aurait pas révélé le secret de James, non ? Pas aussi vite ? A peine une journée … Non, il était plus fort que ça. Même s'il se laissait continuellement embobiner par la rousse, il n'était pas influençable à ce point par une nana. Enfin, il espérait. Lily avait un pouvoir fou sur lui. Si ça avait été Sirius, à voir comment elle le traitait, cette 'relation' serait arrivée à son terme il y a des lustres.

« Je t'aime » Marmonna Remus en se tapant le front contre le bois

Un sourire crispé apparut sur le visage de l'Animagus. « Heu… c'est gentil mon vieux mais j'ai une copine en ce moment »

« Ah ah » Ironisa Remus en levant les yeux au ciel. « Très drôle Pat, vraiment hilarant »

« Allez Mumus » Le réconforta Sirius en entendant une porte s'ouvrir. « C'est pas la mort d'avoir dit à ta copine que tu l'aimais »

« Sauf si elle ne l'avait pas dit avant » Commenta James en entrant dans la chambre avec une serviette autour des hanches. Magnifique, songea Sirius, voilà de quoi mettre un peu plus de sorciers sur le bûcher. (1)

Mais Remus ne sembla pas se formaliser de l'identité de son interlocuteur. Il poussa une petite plainte et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Et…hm, qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ? » se hasarda Sirius en sentant le problème poindre. James secoua la tête avec dérision et se mit à farfouiller dans l'armoire après ses affaires.

« Ma mère m'attend » Chuchota Remus.

« Mais non ta mère ne t'attend pas ! » S'exclama Sirius « Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle se fout de l'heure à laquelle tu … » Son ton faiblit jusqu'à disparaître. Lentement, une idée avait suivi son chemin dans son esprit. Se pourrait-il que ce soit là la réponse de Lily ? Non, même elle, ne pouvait pas être si… Lui-même ne disait jamais quelque chose d'aussi inapproprié quand une fille lui déclamait son amour. Et pourtant, il n'était pas tendre.

James sortit la tête de l'armoire avec une sorte de lueur satisfaite dans le regard qui agaça Sirius. Bien qu'il ait signé un pseudo-traité de paix avec lui, il n'aimait pas que Potter se moque des problèmes de son ami. « C'est étrange »

« Etrange ? » Glapit Remus en le foudroyant du regard « Etrange ? Mais vas-y, donne t'en à cœur joie, tu dois avoir une panoplie de piques en réserve pour moi… »

« On ne se moque pas de quelqu'un qui a le cœur brisé » Répondit James du tac au tac sans ciller « Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai essayé de convaincre Lily de te plaquer et elle s'est défendue bec et ongles. Je croyais que vous en étiez déjà au stade des mots doux… »

Dans presque un même mouvement, Remus et Sirius se levèrent en direction de l'ancien baroudeur. « Tu as _quoi _? » S'énerva Remus en avançant vers lui

« Cool, Lupin » Souffla James en enfilant un tee-shirt. « J'te le dis comme j'le pense, elle semblait amoureuse de toi quand elle en parlait. Tu ne devrais pas trop te tracasser, elle a dû être sous le choc, c'est tout. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi tout à coup James était-il si coulant avec Remus ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait exactement ? C'était peut-être pour se protéger, étant donné que Remus connaissait son secret, ou bien il faisait de réels efforts pour s'entendre avec lui. Ils avaient bien passé une journée entière sur le même banc d'école.

« Et entre nous, tu l'as snobée royal toute la journée. On peut comprendre qu'elle émette quelques réserves sur ta confession » Ajouta James. Devant l'air perdu des deux garçons, il expliqua « Je connais Lily, elle devait être aussi en colère que perdue. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour aborder les sujets intimes ; déjà qu'elle déteste en parler quand il n'y a aucun problème »

Loin de se détendre, Remus eut l'air encore plus en colère et récupéra son sac de cours d'un geste très sec. « A plus » Grogna-t-il, ses yeux virant à un brun plus soutenu que son habituelle couleur miel. Sirius ne chercha pas à le retenir, sachant qu'avec la pleine lune si proche, Remus avait du mal à se contenir.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » Se demanda James en le regardant s'éloigner les sourcils froncés

« Rien, tu viens juste de lui apprendre que tu connaissais mieux sa copine que lui »

« C'était ma meilleure amie » Répliqua James comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même. Ça l'était pour lui.

« Elle était la sienne avant » Lui apprit Sirius « Pourtant tu donnes toujours l'impression d'en savoir plus. C'est assez frustrant étant donné qu'on connaît Lily depuis tellement plus longtemps »

James ricana. « On a vécu quelque chose de court mais d'intense »

Sirius ne releva pas et il s'enquit d'un ton assez inquiet « C'était vrai ? Le truc que t'as dit sur elle étant amoureuse ? »

« Ca l'était » Confirma James en bouclant son pantalon « Aussi vrai que je ne pouvais pas te sentir »

Aussi vrai qu'aujourd'hui, il avait changé, comprit Sirius en se disant que l'expression qu'il avait lu sur le visage de la rousse n'était pas le bonheur de la révélation que les vrais amoureux sont censés ressentir. Il espérait que c'était juste dû à la frustration à cause du silence radio et pas d'autre chose.

* * *

« Eric Simpson ? » Parla une voix froide dans le noir. Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant son nom et se retourna mais la ruelle était vide, comme les trois fois précédentes.

Il secoua la tête en se traitant de fou. A croire que suer à cause de James Potter lors des entraînements le vidait tellement de toutes ses énergies qu'il en finissait par entendre des voix.

« Eric Simpson ? » Répéta la voix. Cette fois, il en était sûr, il y avait des pas derrière lui. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il aperçut une ombre se dérober furtivement. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos et il pressa le pas.

Arrivé chez lui, il ferma la porte à double tour puis alla à la fenêtre de la cuisine pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Il y avait quelqu'un appuyé contre la barrière de son jardin. Une silhouette qu'il reconnaissait pour l'avoir si souvent admirée sur le terrain de Quidditch …

Seize heures. A seize heures cette après-midi commencerait le match du siècle. Bon, peut-être pas, mais tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Comment l'équipe de Sirius s'en sortirait après la séparation pendant trois semaines ? De qui était composée la nouvelle équipe de James ? Avait-il une chance ou pas ?

Sirius, lui, ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur le match à venir. Tania n'était toujours pas revenue de Londres. Il était déjà presque midi et il commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait raté un de ses matchs. Quand une heure sonna, à bout de patience, Sirius transplana directement dans un centre de transplanage de Londres en remerciant sa bonne étoile que le lieu soit vide de contrôleurs. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il aurait expliqué le fait de ne pas posséder de permis.

Il regarda l'adresse de l'école de la jeune fille et se mit en route en soupirant, une carte de la capitale anglaise en main. Il n'aimait pas Londres. C'était gris et nuageux, plus qu'à Rasp Hollow, tout pollué par ces Modlus ignorants de la sorcellerie et tout le monde le dévisageait parce qu'il avait oublié d'enlever sa cape. Idiot.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il arriva devant un immeuble très haut et étroit et jeta un coup d'œil à une petite boîte métallique sur le devant avec le nom des propriétaires des appartements. Repérant le 'Pettigrow- Smaltine' en grimaçant à l'évocation du jeune homme, il sonna. Voir leurs deux noms résonnait comme une mauvaise blague, un sombre présage d'avenir. N'importe qui à part lui devait croire qu'ils étaient en couple ou un truc comme ça. Il frissonna de dégoût en imaginant que _sa_ Tania vivait vraiment avec Peter.

« Qui est là ? » Demanda une voix grave qui n'était pas du tout celle de Peter.

Sirius douta. Et si elle recevait quelqu'un ? Et si… non, il devait avoir un peu confiance en elle. Elle lui avait imposé cette règle idiote pour le priver de sexe parce qu'elle voulait construire quelque chose sur de bonnes bases. Elle ne serait pas hypocrite au point de sortir avec un autre mec. Il priait pour ça.

« J'aimerais voir Tania Smaltine » Dit-il en se maudissant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il devait dire à ce truc moldu.

Il y eut du bruit, comme un grésillement, puis le voyant rouge s'éteint. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il sonna à nouveau. Cette fois, personne ne répondit mais la lumière s'alluma. « Je veux voir Tania » Répéta-t-il en ayant l'impression d'être idiot de parler tout seul.

« Elle ne veut pas te voir » Répliqua la voix grave avec un certain amusement « Dégage »

« Ecoute-moi bien sale petit- » Mais il se stoppa net quand il entendit la voix de Tania en bruit de fond s'exclamer « Qui c'est, Mich ? »

« Personne, un livreur de pizza qui se plante d'adresse » Et le voyant rouge disparut encore. Sirius jura et essaya de forcer la porte avec et sans magie mais rien ne l'ouvrit. Il aurait dû se douter que la mère de Tania avait fait renforcer les serrures de l'immeuble de sa fille.

Réfléchis, Sirius, réfléchis, s'intima-t-il en pressant ses tempes. Soudain, son regard tomba sur le nom 'Pettigrow-Smaltine' et il se sentit pris d'une idée de génie. Il sonna.

« Bon écoute-moi bien, mec » L'agressa la voix grave. Sirius ne se démonta pas et l'écouta lui dire de dégager.

« Je voudrais voir Peter » Déclara-t-il en essayant de changer sa voix. Il espérait que ça marcherait. Il y eut un blanc de l'autre côté.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda suspicieusement son interlocuteur

« Son demi-frère » Dit Sirius sans pouvoir croire qu'il était réellement en train de faire ça. « C'est sa belle-mère qui m'envoie pour l'entretenir de quelques aménagements concernant ce week-end. On s'impatiente de le voir rentrer ! »

_Pitié, que Pettigrow n'ait pas parlé de sa belle-famille à ce type_, songea Sirius alors que la voix marmonnait quelque chose. La lumière disparut mais revint presque immédiatement.

« Black ? » Sirius eut presque envie de sauter de joie d'entendre la voix de Pettigrow.

« Hey, Peter ! » Déclara-t-il en essayant de paraître sympa envers lui « Ca te dirait de me laisser monter dans ton palais ? »

« C'est ta mère qui t'envoie ? » Questionna-t-il nerveusement. Sirius sourit, lui non plus n'aurait pas envie de se laisser monter si c'était pour un message de Walburga.

« J'aimerais voir ma copine » Grogna le jeune homme qui commençait à réellement s'impatienter « Et je me fous qu'elle soit avec un autre type là, je veux la voir immédiatement ! »

« Je t'ouvre » Finit par dire Peter en retenant une sorte de ricanement que Sirius ignora. Il y eut une sorte de 'bzzz' et il comprit qu'il devait pousser la porte vitrée. Pff, il comprendrait jamais rien à la technologie moldue. Comment avait-il dit à la porte de le laisser entrer sans descendre ?

Sirius grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au troisième et frappa quelques coups à la porte. La face rondouillette de Pettigrow apparut et il sortit de l'appartement en fermant la porte derrière lui, comme pour l'empêcher de voir à l'intérieur.

« C'était quoi cette histoire de famille ? » L'interrogea Peter

« L'autre con refusait de me laisser entrer » Expliqua Sirius « Je veux la voir, peu importe ce qu'elle fait, c'est clair ? »

« Elle ne fait rien du tout à part étudier » Soupira Peter en fronçant les sourcils. Il laissa le jeune homme entrer dans le studio. « Il a vraiment refusé que tu montes ? »

« Il a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir » Confirma Sirius en se retournant vers l'adolescent « Pourquoi ? C'est qui, ce type ? »

« Michel Fat » Déclara Peter « Je savais que c'était louche, il n'a pas arrêté de flirter avec elle toute la matinée » Sirius sentit la fureur l'envahir « T'énerve pas, elle l'a repoussé à chaque fois » Lui assura-t-il. Ce qui ne rassura pas Sirius pour autant.

Il entra dans la pièce centrale et trouva une table avec trois personnes autour. Tania, sa longue chevelure brune retombant en boucles dans son dos, ne lui faisait pas face et se tenait tellement au bord de la chaise qu'il se demandait combien de temps elle pourrait tenir dans une telle position. C'était comme si elle cherchait à être le plus loin possible du type à côté d'elle.

Il supposa que c'était lui, Michel Fat, un grand afro avec une chemise hawaïenne qui éclata soudain de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Tania se tendit. De l'autre côté, il y avait une deuxième fille avec des cheveux très foncés qui retombaient en une cascade droite le long de sa joue et cachait son faciès à Sirius.

Il se racla la gorge. Et presque immédiatement, Tania se retourna, poussa un cri aigu, se propulsa hors de sa chaise en la faisant tomber et lui sauta dans les bras. Il éclata de rire et la fit tournoyer avant de l'embrasser. Quand il se détacha d'elle, il perçut le regard en fureur de l'autre mec et le lui rendit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'enquit la jeune fille en gardant ses bras autour de son cou « Tu m'as manqué… »

Sirius haussa un sourcil et se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer « Ca veut dire que tu dormiras chez moi ce soir ? »

« Non »

Il soupira. « Ca fait un mois. T'es cruelle »

« Je te manquais tellement que tu es venu me chercher ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres. Un sourire était plaqué sur son visage et ça lui donnait envie de sourire aussi. Il se sentait bête.

« Je t'avais dit que je viendrais. C'était même pas la peine de me faire croire que tu pouvais sauter un match aussi capital ! »

Elle se mordit les lèvres en souriant.  
« Merci ! Moi qui déprimais à l'idée de manquer le spectacle de tous ces beaux mâles en sueur… » Il arqua un sourcil « Je veux dire, toi, mon amour »

« Je vais être malade » Grinça Pettigrow en reprenant sa place à la table à côté de l'autre brune. Elle refusait de regarder vers Sirius qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Sa beauté en déroutait plus d'une. « Pourquoi tu ne rentrerais pas avec mister bellâtre à Rasp pendant que je termine de ranger tout ça ? » Proposa-t-il « Tu diras à Lily que j'arriverai vers trois-quatre heures »

« Ok » S'enjoua Tania en déposant un bisou sur la joue de Peter – Sirius frémit – celle de l'autre fille puis d'amorcer un mouvement vers Fat. Celui-ci releva la tête, visiblement dans l'expectative, mais elle s'arrêta avant et marmonna un 'au revoir' timide. Sirius se dit qu'elle devrait se comporter ainsi plus souvent.

« Lily sera sur le terrain de Quidditch » Précisa Sirius en partant avec Tania. Elle avait été incroyablement vite prête. « Elle supervise le match »

« Celui que tu vas perdre ? J'y serai aussi » Assura Pettigrow en lui envoyant un sourire hypocrite. Sirius ne perdit pas de temps à répondre et partit bras dessus, bras dessous avec sa copine.

« Alors » Demanda-t-il dans l'escalier « C'était qui ce type ? »

« Peter ? Je croyais que tu le connaissais depuis le temps… » Il lui fit les gros yeux « c'est mon prof de remise à niveau. T'inquiète, tu risques rien, il me fait plus peur qu'autre chose »

« Peur ? »

« Il est incroyablement lourd » Soupira-t-elle « Heureusement que j'ai mon Pet pour me protéger »

Sirius grogna et resserra sa prise autour de sa taille. Il était pris d'un étrange sentiment de colère envers son futur demi-frère, un sentiment qui, il avait bien peur, ressemblait à de la jalousie.

* * *

« Ecoutez les gars, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus été réunis mais on a toujours été les plus forts, les meilleurs. Ken, combien de fois on a battu Chesterfield ? »

« Cinq fois, capitaine ! » S'écria le gamin assis sur le banc, visiblement émerveillé que le capitaine en personne s'adresse à lui. D'habitude, il n'en avait que pour ses amis.

« Et combien de matchs avons-nous joué contre eux ? »

« Cinq, capitaine ! » Répondit-il avec entrain

« Allons-nous laisser Potter se mettre entre nous et la victoire ? » Cria Sirius

« Non ! »

« Allons-nous nous laisser ridiculiser devant toute notre école ? »

« Non ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Gagner ! » S'écrièrent en chœur les douze garçons en levant le poing vers le plafond des vestiaires.

« C'est l'esprit » Confirma Sirius en regardant chacun de ses joueurs dans les yeux un par un. « Le jeu d'équipe les gars, c'est l'essentiel, ne perdez jamais ça de vue. Le jeu d'équipe ! »

« Ca commence » Commenta Alec en jetant un coup d'œil au terrain

« Allons leur mettre la pâtée ! » S'enjoua Sirius en vidant ses bronches tellement il cria fort cette dernière marque d'encouragement. Il leva le bras et, vifs comme l'éclair, ses joueurs se mirent à courir vers le terrain, balai sous le bras. Le jeune capitaine vint se placer à côté de Matt et murmura « Merci pour l'autre jour ». Après tout, sans son avertissement, il ne resterait que de la purée de Potter.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et prit sa place dans la ligne des joueurs qui faisaient face à l'équipe adverse. Sirius respira un grand coup, savourant avec délectation l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines et le plaisir presque oublié d'un match grandiose qui s'annonçait. Il était quasiment aussi excité par cette rencontre que lors de la finale des Ecoles Magiques Indépendantes.

Sans se presser, il prit sa place au début de la file, face à James Potter qui regardait autour de lui d'un air un peu surpris. Sirius aurait juré qu'à Poudlard, on n'obligeait pas les équipes à se faire face ainsi avant le début de la rencontre. Mais quoi de plus enivrant que de regarder les autres joueurs dans le blanc des yeux avant de les démolir dans les airs ? Le sport, c'est aussi question d'impressionner les autres…

« Capitaines, vos balais à l'épaule ! » Déclara Lily de sa voix magiquement amplifiée en levant un bras en l'air. James la regarda avec surprise puis copia les gestes de Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Il trouvait cette cérémonie ridicule. « Serrez-vous la main »

Sirius et James échangèrent une poignée de main consistant plus à écraser les doigts de l'autre qu'autre chose. Chacun avait cette lueur résolue dans le regard, celle qui disait qu'ils ne laisseraient rien passer et qu'ils gagneraient coûte que coûte. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de l'animosité pure, plutôt un affrontement implicitement complice entre deux potes qui attendent depuis longtemps de se mesurer l'un à l'autre.

« A balai ! » Cria Lily. Tous les joueurs cessèrent de se fusiller du regard pour enfourcher leurs montures capricieuses. Le bras de Lily fendit l'air et s'abaissa « Que le match commence ! »

Tous les joueurs s'envolèrent, quatorze en direction des airs, six vers les tribunes des remplaçants. Dans ces six remplaçants, cinq appartenaient à l'équipe de Sirius.

« Ce serait vraiment dommage que Potter tombe à court de joueurs… » Remarqua perfidement Alec Sullivan en prenant sa place sur le banc de change. Autour de lui étaient les quatre autres remplaçants habituels. Il y avait Lynch et Zeller, les deux poursuiveurs ainsi que les McPharen, les jumeaux fous-de-la-batte. Seul Charlie Duprés, le gardien remplaçant de Sirius, manquait à l'appel. Même si Sirius avait dit qu'il jouerait avec son équipe de remplaçants, il avait finalement décidé de jouer avec les '_vrais'_ joueurs.

Un peu à l'écart des cinq garçons, Tristan Cadwallader renifla de mépris. « Ca doit être dur pour un attrapeur comme toi de ne jamais rien attraper, Sullivan »

Alec regarda ses ongles d'un air détaché sans prendre la mouche, ce qui étonna le seul remplaçant de l'équipe de Potter. Là où Sirius avait des joueurs pour remplacer chaque poste vacant sauf le sien, James n'en avait qu'un, mais un polyvalent.

« Encore faudrait-il que les joueurs de Potter osent quelque chose sur le terrain. J'ai un peu eu l'impression qu'ils étaient stressés en ce moment, non ? » Souligna le jeune homme avec une étincelle malfaisante dans l'œil. Tristan se rappela cette impression d'avoir été suivi ces derniers jours et frissonna. Black avait donné sa parole qu'il n'y aurait pas de représailles… Mais quoi à propos des pré-présailles ?

« Tristan Cadwallader ? » Appela la voix froide de Cornic McPharen et le jeune homme se figea. Cette voix était la même que celle qui le suivait chez lui après les entraînements. Est-ce que les autres joueurs avaient été soumis au même traitement ?

« James Potter fait la passe à son coéquipier, Eric Simpson, qui lance le Souaffle vers le troisième poursuiveur…eur tu pourrais te retourner, mec, que je lise ton nom ? Oh pardon, je voulais dire mademoiselle ! Il faut me pardonner, on ne nous a pas habitués à la gente fém- Et le Souaffle est reparti dans les mains d'Aldébarand qui file droit vers les anneaux de Faith Johanson, Hé poupée, elle te va à ravir cette robe !»

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en écoutant les commentaires du match et se concentra sur le jeu devant elle. L'équipe de James était menée de trente points mais cela était uniquement dû aux excellentes compétences de Sirius comme gardien. À plusieurs reprises, l'équipe Potter-Simpson-Ackerley avait fait de très beaux tirs.

« Ouch ! » S'écria le commentateur « Amy Crosbi vient de recevoir un Cognard dans l'omoplate envoyé par Lopez… Celui-ci se vengerait-il d'avoir perdu sa place de capitaine remplaçant suite au retour de Black ? »

Lily se dirigea vers la jeune fille en évitant soigneusement un Cognard qui fonçait droit vers elle. Ces joueurs avaient définitivement besoin de mieux voir où ils envoyaient ces balles. Elle résistait mal à l'envie de se saisir d'une batte pour leur montrer. « Hey » Appela-t-elle Amy « Ca va ou tu veux un changement ? »

Grimaçant, la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel vers Lily et s'accrocha un peu plus à son balai. « Et perdre ma seule chance de jouer un vrai match ? Je vais me remettre »

Lily acquiesça, la comprenant parfaitement. Elle ne pouvait que soutenir James dans son choix d'avoir laissé une place aux filles dans son équipe. Et comme le disait Amy, c'était sa seule chance de jouer. L'autre fille, Amber Ackerley, était sans doute le poursuiveur le plus chassé par les batteurs de Sirius- Matthew Farrell et Thomas Lopez.

De manière générale, elle trouvait l'équilibre entre le niveau des équipes vraiment impressionnant. Avec la meilleure bonne foi du monde, elle n'aurait pas pu choisir l'une d'entre elle comme vainqueur. Sirius et James méritaient vraiment leurs places de capitaine.

« Chailse Campbell vient d'envoyer un Cognard directement sur le manche de Douglas Colander qui vacille dangereusement. Pendant ce temps, Black arrête avec aisance un tir à moitié raté de Ackerley qui a été déséquilibrée par le Cognard de Farrell ; Potter reprend le Souaffle, passe à Simpson qui- attendez, il vient vraiment de laisser tomber la balle ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils en continuant de voler autour du terrain. Son rôle en tant qu'arbitre était de sanctionner les comportements abusifs seulement voilà, à part crier le nom des joueurs de l'équipe de James, l'équipe Black ne faisait rien en dehors des règles. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'un des joueurs 'Black' disait le nom d'un des joueurs 'Potter', celui-ci commettait une faute d'inattention. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas.

« Ackerley s'empare du Souaffle qui passe à Potter qui tire et… Marque ! » Lily fit mine de ne pas entendre les insultes du public à l'encontre de James. Par contre, elle faillit tomber de son balai quand, avec un fair-play sans borne, Sirius dit 'bon tir !' Qui était ce mec et où était le vrai Sirius Black ?

Presque aussitôt, Grégoire Scott, le poursuiveur vedette de Sirius, prit possession du Souaffle et s'élança comme une bombe de l'autre côté du terrain. Les deux Cognards le touchèrent en même temps alors que Sirius gueulait « Ne joue pas perso ! »

« Le gardien de Potter. Où est le gardien ? » Un moment de silence se fit dans le stade alors que Lily se retournait pour apercevoir que Faith avait disparu. La rousse s'envola et repéra la forme rouge sur le sol, appuyé contre le mat de l'anneau central. Elle se précipita vers la jeune fille en se disant que Potter avait fait un bon choix en choisissant le rouge comme couleur pour les robes de ses joueurs. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle aurait mis à trouver quelqu'un dans une des robes vertes de Sirius.

« hey » Lily s'approcha de la jeune fille alors qu'au-dessus de leurs têtes, le match reprenait avec frénésie. Le remplaçant prit la place de Faith devant les anneaux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'ai peur » Avoua la jeune fille. Avec horreur, Lily s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. « Ils m'ont suivie jusque chez moi, Evans, ils pourraient me briser en deux avec leur petit doigt ! »

« Faith » Soupira Lily en s'approchant encore d'elle. Elle posa une main sur son épaule. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'ils t'ont suivie ?' »

Un éclair de terreur passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille mais Lily se retourna trop tard pour voir quel joueur était descendu jusqu'à elle pour l'empêcher de parler. « Dis à James que je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que les autres joueurs. Ces types sont dingues… »

« Je sais » Approuva Lily en sentant ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Elle avait bien envie de stopper le match pour remettre les choses au point mais à ce stade, c'était inutile. « Rentre chez toi, Faith, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Quelques instants plus tard, la rousse retournait dans les airs, là où le match avait vraiment lieu, pour se rendre compte que l'équipe de James était maintenant menée de 50. Tristan était un très bon poursuiveur et un excellent batteur mais il n'était pas vraiment génial comme gardien. Il n'était certainement pas mauvais mais face à quelqu'un comme Sirius, il pouvait apparaître comme tel.

Les points suivants s'enchaînèrent comme dans un mauvais rêve. Peu à peu, elle voyait le visage de James se décomposer alors que l'écart se creusait à 70… puis à 100. Il s'acharnait, la tension plus que palpable dans l'air, et parvenait à faire rentrer de magnifiques tirs mais beaucoup trop passaient dans le sens inverse. Quand Lily l'observa demander à ses poursuiveurs plus de concentration, il était tout rouge et essoufflé. Elle remarqua que c'était aussi le cas de Sirius, ce qui était exceptionnel. En plus, le jeune Black souriait comme s'il était ravi d'avoir trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur. Et de gagner, bien sûr.

« Alors que tout espoir semble perdu pour l'équipe de Potter, les attrapeurs semblent se réveiller. Regardez ! Voilà Amy qui dépasse Stu Higgs en fonçant comme une tornade ! Wouah, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus vu quelqu'un être si agile. Elle slalome entre deux Cognards, évite un poursuiveur de l'équipe adverse, fonce… Ah dommage ! Le Vif vient de s'échapper. Perez prend le Souaffle qu'il lance à Scott- Colander- interception de Potter qui fonce et il va tirer, il va tirer… non, il passe à Ackerley qui marque dans la stupeur générale ! C'est ce qu'on appelle un jeu d'équipe, capitaine ! » Salua le commentateur qui semblait ravi de la tournure des évènements. Il n'y avait aucun mal à dire du bien de l'équipe Potter tant que c'était celle de Black qui gagnait. « Ce qui amène le score à 70 contre 190. Courage les rouge, plus que 120 points à rattraper ! »

Lily se demanda si James était sur le point de pleurer ou de hurler. Deuxième solution, assurément. Il fit alors quelque chose d'étrange. Il dit à Cadwallader de le remplacer et plaça Amber devant les anneaux. Celle-ci acquiesça comme si elle comprenait le mouvement – ce que personne ne faisait parce qu'elle avait été un excellent poursuiveur jusqu'à présent. Sirius affichait toujours un petit sourire en coin.

Pourtant, la tactique ne fut pas longue à comprendre. À chaque fois qu'un des 'tout plein de muscles' de Sirius approchait de la zone de marque, il marquait un temps d'arrêt, troublé par le regard et le sourire coquins de la jeune fille. Lily était sur le point d'éclater de rire de voir les joueurs si assurés en temps normal finir tout rouges. Apparemment, cette technique avait été prévue par James et Amber en cas de coup dur parce qu'ils semblaient extrêmement satisfaits d'eux.

« Et on est en droit de se demander la légitimité de cette action » Le commentateur lança un regard appuyé à Lily qui répondit par un sourire amusé. L'équipe de Sirius avait suivi les joueurs de James pour avoir un moyen de pression, juste retour que lui utilise le fait que le Quidditch avait été non mixte jusqu'ici à Rasp Hollow !

Cependant, au bout d'une demi-heure, seuls les talents d'Amber en tant que gardien purent encore les aider et l'écart qui était descendu à 50 recommença à monter. Entre temps, un Cognard envoyé contre Lopez avait sonné celui-ci et il avait été remplacé par Aldus McPharen. Presque en s'excusant, Sirius remplaça aussi Matt, son second batteur, parce que les frères McPharen étaient vraiment bons quand ils étaient ensemble.

L'écart se creusa encore et encore, Sirius, comme animé d'une seconde vie, ne laissait plus rien entrer que de l'exceptionnel et peu à peu, alors que les deux heures de rencontre sonnaient, il apprit à contrer le jeu de James. Ils avaient 140 points d'écart quand il prit une décision surprenante. Amber fut réinjectée dans le jeu d'équipe et il prit sa place.

« Quelle tension mes amis, les deux capitaines s'affrontent désormais en des postes égaux alors que nous sommes toujours en droit de nous demander si Potter a le droit de changer le rôle de ses joueurs ainsi… Oh, attendez, on m'apprend que le gardien ayant disparu, n'importe quel joueur est en droit de la remplacer. Parfait, Potter sera-t-il aussi doué à l'arrêt qu'à l'envoi du Souaffle ? »

Lily se sentit légèrement soulagée de s'entendre confirmer le respect du règlement. Il n'y aurait pas d'annulation au moins. La confusion qui suivit permit à l'équipe Potter de marquer un but, Sirius trop occupé à fixer James, totalement incrédule.

Puis, pendant presque dix minutes, le score n'évolua pas. L'énergie du désespoir semblait animer un James qui se révéla doué en tant que gardien. Lily se souvint vaguement qu'il lui avait raconté avoir joué à ce poste la première année qu'il avait fait partie de l'équipe de Poudlard. Ou une des équipes de Poudlard en tout cas ; c'était un peu confus.

Elle était dans la lune, totalement fascinée par l'agilité des mouvements qu'il produisait et la compétence atteinte –Sirius était plus pâle- quand elle entendit un énorme cri. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle vola auprès de Higgs Stu, l'attrapeur de l'équipe 'Black', qui hurlait en se tenant le poignet et en insultant Jack Patterson, un des batteurs de l'équipe 'Potter'.

« N'insulte plus jamais ma sœur ! » Hurla Jack, comme pris d'une rage folle. Lily déclara un penalty pour l'équipe de Sirius et Stu fut emmené à l'infirmerie alors qu'Alec Sullivan entrait en jeu. La jeune fille grimaça. A moins que Amy se révèle très endurante, elle était sûre qu'il ne lui laisserait pas avoir le Vif d'or. Alec était une telle brute… et tout espoir de victoire pour James s'envolait.

Sirius semblait avoir été piqué au vif que James fasse un si bon gardien et dans un mouvement très stupide déclara qu'il tirerait lui-même. Comme pour prouver que lui aussi avait des talents multiples. La jeune fille soupira. Être un des meilleurs gardiens n'était-il pas assez ? Les garçons…

Mais comme pour lui prouver son tort, Sirius marqua. Il envoya un sourire étincelant de supériorité à James dont la mâchoire se contractait de rage. Lily se sentit désolée pour lui, il s'était bien battu pourtant.

« C'est une situation exceptionnelle ! » Hurla le présentateur « Sirius Black vient de marquer vingt points, l'écart est donc d'exactement 150 points en faveur de Black… Et voilà les attrapeurs qui attaquent ! Ils sont au coude à coude, Alec pousse Amy, on se demande comment une frêle créature comme elle n'est pas éjectée sur le côté ! Ils foncent vers le sol, wouah, vous avez vu le looping que Crosbi vient de faire ? C'est de la haute voltige ! Mais alors que le Souaffle- Attendez, on dirait bien que… Mais oui, Crosbi a le vif et clôt le match sur un score de 330 pour les deux équipes et une égalité parfaite ! »

La foule explosa en un tollé d'exclamations indignées alors que Lily paniquait. Pour elle, aucune équipe n'avait réellement menée l'autre. Sirius était un gardien excellent mais l'intimidation de son équipe avant le match lui avait donné un avantage. Au niveau des joueurs, ceux de James valaient absolument ceux de Sirius et elle songea à quel point il serait dommage qu'ils ne jouent pas tous les deux dans une même équipe.

Mais c'était à elle de prendre une décision. Aussi cruellement difficile que ce soit.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se retrouva attablée au Get out, une boisson gelée devant elle et des garçons sur l'expectative de sa décision. D'un côté de la table, il y avait James qui tenait Faith par les épaules ; après le match, il était allé la rechercher et lui avait assuré qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'être partie. Lily avait presque eut envie de lui sauter dans les bras pour lui dire à quel point elle appréciait ce geste. De l'autre côté, se tenaient Sirius et Remus. L'un extrêmement arrogant, persuadé que son équipe avait mené le jeu sans influence externe, l'autre n'osant pas croiser son regard.

Elle gémit et soupira. D'un côté James et de l'autre Sirius. D'un côté James et de l'autre Remus.

Et on lui demandait de choisir ?

1 Mettre un peu plus de sorciers sur le bûcher ; mettre de l'huile sur le feu


	21. Et les plans mis en oeuvre

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petite ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **Tania et Peter ont une séance de révision avec Gisèle Potter et Michel Fat. Quand Sirius vient chercher Tania, Fat ne veut pas le laisser entrer. Match de Quidditch entre l'équipe de James et de Sirius. Sirius ne sait pas que ses joueurs ont effrayés ceux de James avant le match. Le capitaine de Rasp Hollow mène de 150 points quand l'attrapeur de James s'empare du vif.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore, gros bisous à tous!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 21**

**Fairplay et autres jeux**

_Jusqu'au jour où je frôlai la mort pour la première fois, on me décrivait comme une jeune fille insouciante et joyeuse, tirant parti de sa confiance et son intelligence pour se faire apprécier des autres. _

_Jusqu'au jour où je frôlai la mort pour la première fois, les adjectifs qui me correspondaient le mieux étaient certainement vaniteuse et arrogante. Avais-je jamais hésité à repousser une personne car elle n'égalait pas ma classe, mon rang ? N'avais-je pas, à de nombreuses reprises, méprisé ceux que je considérais comme inférieurs à mon statut de fille populaire ? _

_Certes, j'avais changé, mais quel prix cela avait-il eu ? Je savais ce qu'il en coûtait de quitter cette attitude et toutes ces certitudes. J'en avais payé d'une part de ma vie, après tout._

_Alors, n'étais-je pas, finalement, la plus en droit de savoir ce que James avait subi, lui, pour changer de la même manière que moi ?_

* * *

« Si je me fie au match et à son déroulement, je devrais dire que Sirius a gagné » Déclara Lily en observant l'attroupement autour d'elle se faire silencieux. Elle aperçut Matt et Ben sourire d'un air satisfait alors que Sirius fronçait les sourcils. Lui avait perçu le 'si' qui démarrait sa phrase plus correctement que ses "amis". « Mais si je me fie aux règles ayant été imposées par les capitaines eux-mêmes, dans ce cas, l'équipe de James devrait remporter la victoire pour compenser les tricheries abusives ayant eu cours. »

« Quelles tricheries ? » S'écria vivement Sirius en se levant brusquement, tellement brusquement que Tania faillit en tomber sur le sol. Ne jamais s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sirius, elle le savait bien pourtant …

« Ton équipe a menacé mes joueurs » Répliqua James d'un ton neutre qui surprit presque tout le monde. Lily n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'il s'était passé mais James avait l'air changé après avoir passé l'après-midi sur le terrain. C'était la première fois que sa manière de parler à son cousin semblait si peu agressive. « Ils les ont suivi chez eux pour leur faire peur. J'avais cru que tu voulais gagner à la régulière, Black »

Lily remarqua les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrir un peu plus à l'énoncé de son nom de famille, comme si par là James marquait sa conviction que Sirius n'était pas innocent dans l'histoire, et cela semblait choquer le jeune homme. C'était étrange parce qu'à part Remus et Tania (et Peter dans un autre registre), elle ne connaissait personne qui parvenait à toucher Sirius réellement.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Matthew Farrell en recherche d'un signe d'assentiment. Celui détourna les yeux, étonnant plus d'une personne présente. Bien sûr, tout le monde s'était aperçu que les choses étaient un peu tendues en ce moment entre Sirius et les trois autres mais Sirius, Remus, Ben, Alec et Matt formaient la bande la plus soudée de Rasp Hollow, l'idée qu'ils se disputent réellement était stupide pour beaucoup. « Alec ? » Exigea le capitaine Black.

« Certains d'entre nous ont dû se désigner pour terminer le boulot puisque tu n'as pas voulu qu'on touche à ta petite recrue » Déclara le brun avec aplomb en envoyant un regard meurtrier dans la direction générale de James et Sirius. Lily fronça les sourcils et se dit qu'il était temps de reprendre la direction des opérations avant que cela ne tourne en règlement de compte général. Phin ne serait pas content que les amis de son fils détruisent la déco du Get Out…

« Dans ce cas, ça ne me laisse pas le choix » Dit Sirius avant que Lily ne prononce presque la même phrase. Elle fut surprise mais ce ne fut rien comparé aux murmures indignés qui accompagnèrent le geste de leur gardien vedette. Sirius retira calmement son brassard de capitaine de l'équipe officielle de Rasp Hollow et le remit dans les mains de James dont la mâchoire était légèrement ouverte de surprise. « Bon match, Potter »

« Sirius ? » Couina Tania en le poursuivant alors que le jeune homme se dégageait de la foule rancunière sans prononcer un mot d'explication. « Mais t'es malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » L'entendirent-ils continuer alors que le couple disparaissait dans la rue sombre.

James était toujours assis, le brassard en main, les yeux exorbités sur le bandage. Lily ne pouvait pas dire ce qui la choquait le plus. Non seulement, Sirius avait fait preuve du plus beau fair-play qu'elle n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de voir mais en plus, il prenait la responsabilité des actions de ses joueurs sans avoir lui-même participé à la tricherie. C'était illogique. Sirius Black ne ferait jamais ça, il aimait trop le Quidditch pour laisser son poste lui filer entre les doigts comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ?

« Bravo capitaine ! » S'écria soudain Amber en tapant de le dos de James qui était toujours sans réaction. « Félicitations ! »

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et remarqua les visages furieux des autres joueurs portant des robes vertes. Tous les anciens joueurs de Sirius semblaient sur le point d'exploser de rage et de tout pulvériser autour d'eux. Est-ce que… serait-il possible que … Sirius aurait fait ça pour destituer ses joueurs de leur poste ? Si un élève ayant comme option 'sport' dans son cursus se faisait renvoyer de l'équipe, ça pouvait poser de gros problèmes pour la réussite de son année. Hors, si James devenait le nouveau capitaine, il garderait sans doute son équipe, pas vrai ? Et tous ces garçons …

Les deux McPharen, Grégoire Scott et Aldébarand Perez étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir une option sport-quelque chose. Après tout, la condition nécessaire pour pouvoir suivre des études sportives était de faire partie d'une équipe, c'était assez logique … Mais cela ressemblait-il à Sirius pour autant de se sacrifier ainsi ? Ne devrait-il pas se soucier un peu plus de lui-même… et des représailles qu'il pourrait subir ?

Depuis le début, ce n'était qu'une montée terrible vers de plus en plus d'agressivité et de violence. Et Lily avait peur de savoir où cela finirait … Lequel serait blessé parce qu'il était à présent trop tard pour se demander si quelqu'un serait blessé ou pas. Peu à peu, presque timidement, des cris de joie s'élevèrent dans les joueurs portant une robe rouge. James, presque absent, leva sa main contenant le brassard pour mettre son assentiment sur cette victoire.

« Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, Potter ! » Rugit Alec Sullivan en tapant du poing sur la table, juste devant Lily « Fais attention à toi, Stangulot ! »

« Je fais dans ma culotte, papa » Répliqua James en mimant d'essuyer une larme. Il avait clairement retrouvé de sa superbe durant ce bref intermède. Alec fit un pas menaçant vers lui. « Doucement Sullivan, reprit James en se levant pour affronter son adversaire, ai-je dit que ma première décision était de tous vous renvoyer ? Attends au moins demain que j'ai rendu la chose officielle ! »

Le poing fendit l'air à une vitesse incroyable mais James, ayant visiblement prévu le coup, avait fait un bon en arrière et sortit sa baguette. Lily sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Tout ça allait mal se finir, elle le sentait d'ici… Elle voyait déjà le titre du journal de demain :

_Une bataille générale entre les étudiants du Lycée Magique détruit le Get-Out à cause d'une rencontre de Quiddicth ayant mal tourné et d'une arbitre incapable. _

« Alec, Ben, Matt » Déclara alors Remus d'une voix extrêmement forte et composée « On sort d'ici. L'odeur est devenue insupportable » Les trois garçons le regardèrent d'un air surpris alors que le loup-garou atteignait déjà la porte de sortie « Les gars !» Insista Remus avec une autorité incroyable. Et tout aussi incroyable, les trois garçons le suivirent à l'extérieur et se désintéressèrent de James. Les autres joueurs verts grognèrent mais partirent peu de temps après ou restèrent pour observer en toute quiétude. Les meneurs n'étaient plus là et aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir se mettre personnellement James à dos. Après tout, il y avait une chance qu'il les reprenne dans son équipe puisqu'il allait devoir se faire toute une réserve de remplaçants.

« Jamais je n'ai été aussi contente que Remus soit le chef de leur petite bande » Soupira Lily en venant se placer à côté de James qui écoutait distraitement les gens se réjouir de sa victoire. « Mais il avait raison, tu devrais faire attention »

« Je ne connais même pas un tiers des gens qui prétendent ne jamais avoir douté de ma victoire » Dit simplement le jeune homme en souriant à quelqu'un qui venait de lui faire une tape amicale sur l'épaule en guise de bravo.

« Des hypocrites qui voient en toi le nouveau mec le plus branché du lycée » Exposa avec autant de simplicité Lily « Je t'avais dit que tu faisais partie de ces gens-là dès ton arrivée »

« Je ne veux pas redevenir le mec super populaire. Je m'en fiche. C'est pas possible de jouer au Quidditch dans ce bled sans avoir la ville sur le dos ? » Râla-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

Lily sentit une drôle de boule prendre naissance dans sa poitrine en voyant son visage abîmé par un Cognard qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter. Elle se rappela le nombre de fois qu'elle avait déjà vu le jeune homme amoché depuis son arrivée et se demanda si cela ne constituait pas une sorte de record.

« Certaines personnes sont nées pour ne pas rester anonymes » Déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes à le fixer. Elle ne se sentait pas bien tout à coup, elle avait chaud et était fébrile. Elle ferait sans doute mieux de s'asseoir un peu.

Le visage de James s'orna d'un rictus amusé alors qu'il balançait doucement la tête de côté en regardant derrière Lily. « On dirait que tu as un admirateur qui n'ose pas venir te voir »

« Peter ? » S'écria Lily en se retournant avant de lui coller un bisou sur la joue pour le saluer « Quand es-tu revenu ? »

« Pendant le match » répondit son ami en regardant James bizarrement « Je ne voulais déranger votre conversation »

James éclata de rire. « Ce n'est pas comme si Lily Evans avait quelque chose de confidentiel à dire à James Potter, non ? » Peter eut un mouvement de surprise quand il prononça son nom de famille et le nouveau capitaine perdit son sourire. « Il y a un problème ? »

« Aucun » Se précipita à répondre Peter alors que Lily remarquait ses joues rougir. Elle se demanda ce que tout cela signifiait. « On dirait que t'en dois une bonne à Lupin, j'aimerais pas être à ta place » Commenta le jeune homme.

« Dix contre un qu'il est sorti avec eux pour mieux comploter sur mon meurtre » Réagit James en s'étirant. « Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je retrouve 'Black le nouveau le sacrifié'. »

Peter ricana « J'aimerais définitivement pas être à ta place » Ajouta-t-il en pointant Phin du menton « Son père a l'air de ne toujours pas s'être remis du choc. »

« Je me demande ce qui est pire pour lui : que Sirius n'ait pas gagné ou que Sirius ait choisi de perdre lui-même ? » S'interrogea Lily en regardant elle aussi Orion Phineas Black frotter un plan de travail parfaitement propre d'un air distrait. « Pourquoi tu n'attends pas que Sirius rentre simplement si tu veux retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'accusation.

James lui fit un clin d'œil alors que Peter se décomposait un peu plus. « Et dire que tu vas devoir vivre avec Black après ça. Mais t'as la poisse mon vieux… »

« J'avais oublié qu'il existait des gens capables de ne pas aimer Black dans cette ville » Rigola James en regardant Peter un peu plus attentivement

L'œil de Peter se fit plus pétillant alors que Lily, mue d'une soudaine envie de rappeler qu'elle était encore là, déclara à sa place « Tu ferais d'ailleurs bien de mieux te comporter avec ton demi-frère, Peter »

« Ah, j'avais pas réalisé que ... » Grommela James en se mordant pour ne pas se moquer de Peter qui incendiait la rousse du regard

« Non, ils ne sont pas encore mariés ! »

« Qui ? »

« Mon père et la mère de Black » Exposa Peter.

Et James rigola à nouveau. « Et c'est moi qui ai la poisse alors que tu vis avec la terrifiante Walburga ? » Peter blêmit.

« Tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée » Objecta Lily « Comment peux-tu savoir si elle est si terrible ? »

« Elle l'est » Confirma Peter en tremblant presque.

« Je l'ai vue aux repas de famille et puis, c'est la menace ultime d'oncle Phin » répliqua James avec amusement « Quand il veut obliger Sirius à faire quelque chose, il le menace de l'envoyer chez sa mère »

« Elle l'est » Répéta Peter

« Elle ne peut pas être terrible à ce point » résonna Lily « Quoi qu'elle s'est arrangée pour que ma mère et Phin ne puisse pas être ensemble… Je crois que je vais la détester avec vous »

« Moi je l'aime bien » Présuma James « Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis comme on dit »

« Oh que non » S'empressa de dire Peter en tournant la tête de gauche à droite « A choisir entre la mère et le fils, crois-moi, le fils est un ange »

James éclata de rire. « Alors, vous avez une idée d'où il peut être ? Je voulais lui proposer un peu d'isolement dans notre chambre avec sa copine pour le remercier du geste » Expliqua James en pointant son brassard. « Moi aussi, je peux être sympa, tu vois ? » Fit-il remarquer à Lily qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, toi tu es un pervers, c'est différent »

« De toute façon, c'est inutile, ça ne lui servira à rien » Leur apprit Peter avec un air de "je sais quelque chose de fabuleux que vous ne savez pas et que je meurs d'envie de vous dire mais je ne peux pas".

« Et depuis quand ? » Répliqua Lily en fronçant les sourcils « Il me semblait que Tania et lui étaient plutôt … actifs de ce côté »

Le sourire de Peter s'élargit grassement. « Mais ça, c'était avant que notre meilleure amie déclare qu'elle ne ferait plus rien avec un mec incapable d'assurer au lit » James toussa bruyamment, ayant du mal à croire qu'il venait d'entendre ça sur Sirius… « Si la rumeur se répand, elle ne vient pas de moi » Termina Peter en s'éloignant pour aller chercher à boire alors qu'une sorte de petite fête imprévue s'organisait dans le café.

« Bizarre ce mec » Commenta James en le regardant s'éloigner « Tu m'expliques pourquoi je ne connaissais pas ton autre meilleur ami ? »

« Mon _autre_ meilleur ami ? » répéta Lily en arquant un sourcil « Et qui est le premier ? »

« Moi, bien sûr » Assura James en s'approchant d'elle d'un pas. A nouveau, Lily eut ce vertige de mal-être qui lui donna chaud. Il fallait qu'elle se ménage un peu, absolument.

« Je ne me souvenais pas que nous étions passé à autre chose que le temps des secrets » Commenta acerbement Lily « Ou peut-être es-tu trop occupé à fourrager ta langue dans la bouche d'une des jumelles ? »

Aussitôt dit, la jeune fille posa sa main sur sa bouche en se demandant ce qui lui avait pris de dire un truc pareil. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, bon sang ? James haussa un sourcil. « Jalouse, Evans ? »

« Tu rêves, Potter » Répliqua-t-elle en sentant l'air passer de plus en plus difficilement dans ses poumons. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais remarqué à quel point il avait des yeux si expressifs et rieurs ? En plus, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment, là ! « Je dois y aller »

« Lily … » Soupira James mais elle lui tournait déjà le dos, sa main posée sur sa poitrine comme si elle avait des difficultés à respirer. Il espéra qu'elle n'était pas malade … et qu'il soit celui qui lui causait cet état.

Aussi discrètement qu'il le put, James se dirigea vers l'extérieur et accueillit avec bonheur l'air froid revigorant de la nuit. Alors, maintenant, s'il venait de donner sa place de capitaine à quelqu'un d'autre, où irait-il passer sa colère et sa frustration ? Avec un sourire amusé, James se souvint de lui-même alors qu'il venait d'arriver dans cette ville. Il se rappelait s'être disputé violement avec Lily parce qu'il venait de Poudlard puis il était allé sur le petit pont, près de la rivière, pour fumer tranquillement une cigarette que lui avait remis un mec avec qui il était en prison.

Il ne pensait pas, quand il l'avait acceptée, la fumer un jour. Mais l'avoir sur lui lui rappelait son passé de manière assez vive et douloureuse. Ce jour-là, en laissant plus de colère que de raison se déverser sur la rousse, il avait compris qu'il voulait juste oublier le passé, pas s'en souvenir. D'ailleurs, il avait eu raison. C'aurait été dommage de ne pas profiter des capacités linguales de la fille de l'autre fois. Par contre, il subissait une drôle de forme d'amnésie en ce moment, principalement concernant les prénoms féminins.

De plus en plus, James se demandait s'il devait dire la vérité à Lily. Après tout, ni Sirius, ni Lupin ne l'avait tué mais … Lily était une fille, pas vrai ? Et quoiqu'il ne ferait jamais ce dont on l'accusait, il avait tout de même été violent et cruel ce soir-là avec Virginie. Pas que ça explique son geste, rien, jamais, ne le ferait, mais qu'est-ce que Lily en penserait ?

Il lui avait montré des côtés de lui qu'il aurait préféré garder cachés au fond de son être. Il avait blessé Lily, physiquement et émotionnellement. Il ne lui avait même pas parlé ces trois derniers jours alors qu'après tout ce temps à se déchirer mutuellement, elle avait refait un pas vers lui ! Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour pouvoir discuter avec elle réellement et honnêtement sans que Lupin soit au courant. Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent. Il était temps.

Bien que James sentait qu'il n'était vraiment pas prêt à délivrer la vérité à Lily, il espérait que sa bonne foie soit suffisante pour qu'elle redevienne la fille super qu'il avait connue durant toutes ces semaines. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, elle était simultanément la fille dont il était resté le plus éloigné (physiquement) mais de qui il ait jamais été le plus proche (psychiquement). Il voulait retrouver ça. Mais alors qu'elle semblait enfin résignée à lui laisser reprendre sa place d'ami sans confession sur son renvoi et sa brouille avec ses parents, Lupin acquérait de quoi l'en empêcher…

James repéra un couple enlacé sur le banc du ponton et s'élança vers eux en dégageant ses pensées amères de son esprit. Il trouverait un moyen d'être avec Lily, quoi qu'il en coûte. Mais pour le moment, il avait quelque chose à mettre au point avec Sirius Black.

C'était bien lui sur ce banc, avec collée contre sa bouche la brune bouclée amie avec Lily. Puis un constat assez étrange frappa James, suffisamment pour qu'il se fige. Quand il était arrivé en ville, Sirius sortait avec beaucoup de filles, il fallait le lui rendre. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, ces dernières semaines, il était resté étrangement très célibataire… et ce qu'avait raconté ce Peter lui restait en tête. Pourquoi Sirius resterait-il avec une fille (et fidèle) qui n'était pas là la semaine, qui ne couchait pas avec lui et qui, en plus, se moquait de sa virilité avec ses amis ? Cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui !

« Hoy, les tourtereaux ! » Les interrompit-il avec un sourire en coin. La fille réagit la première et s'éloigna de son cousin en le regardant méchamment. Oooh, il avait quatre mecs sur le dos et elle pensait l'effrayer comme ça ? Sans gêne, il s'installa à côté de Sirius sur le petit banc, poussant celui-ci sur le côté.

« Je suis occupé au cas où tu ne le vois pas, Potter » Marmonna Sirius sans se tourner vers lui. James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu me féliciter de ma victoire, il me semble » Continua James. Toujours sans le regarder, Sirius se tendit comme une arbalète prête à tuer. Il sourit plus largement alors que les yeux de la fille devenaient de petites fentes meurtrières. « Mais je suis bon joueur, alors je ne vais pas t'en vouloir »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Sirius après un moment « Tu m'as assez ridiculisé, il me semble. Il fallait faire quelque chose contre ces mecs et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait »

« Ca et l'esprit sportif » Supposa insidieusement James

« J'emmerde l'esprit sportif » Gueula Sirius en se tournant, enfin, de son côté. « Dégage parce que c'est pas l'envie qui me manque de te faire déguerpir moi-même »

« Mauvais perdant » Le titilla James à la manière d'un gamin de cinq ans « J'étais juste venu m'assurer que tu n'avais pas eu pitié de moi au point de me donner ton sacro-saint brassard »

« Je commencerai à me sacrifier pour toi quand Rogue découvrira le shampooing » Répliqua Sirius alors qu'à côté de lui, Tania fronçait les sourcils. Elle se demandait s'il était vraiment normal que Sirius n'en veuille pas plus que ça à Potter. Même si ses propos étaient agressifs, elle aurait plutôt vu Sirius le massacrer à mains nues ou à l'aide de quelques sortilèges bien sentis.

James se leva. « Je voulais te proposer un peu d'intimité dans la chambre pour prouver ma bonne foi » Exposa James en pointant la demoiselle du bout du doigt sans se soucier que cela était malpoli ou vexant pour elle « mais Pettigrow m'a dit que t'avais oublié d'être équipé correctement alors » James haussa les épaules et commença à s'éloigner alors que Sirius était blême et complètement figé. Tania se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

« Au fait, Black, je ne prendrai que les meilleurs joueurs dans mon équipe »

« Au revoir, Potter. Je crois que tu en as assez fait, non ? » Déclara Tania en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de son petit ami.

« Je te garde la place de gardien, alors, on est d'accord !» Conclut James en s'éloignant.

Complètement atterrés, Sirius et Tania le regardèrent disparaitre dans l'obscurité avant de relâcher leur souffle. « Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il a vraiment dit que tu devenais son gardien ? » Demanda la jeune fille au bout d'un moment.

« Est-ce que tu as vraiment dit à Pettigrow ce que je crois que tu as dit ? » Rouge comme une tomate, elle détourna les yeux en se levant, prétextant de devoir rentrer chez elle. « TANIA ! » S'écria Sirius « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

« J'avais vraiment besoin de lui… » Murmura-t-elle en se tordant les mains.

« Et tu lui as vendu des informations sur moi ? » Cria-t-il en se levant à son tour « Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ? Je n'ai rien qui cloche, je peux te le prouver immédiatement ! »

« Je sais, Sirius »

« Bah t'as pas l'air si tu vas dire ce genre de choses à tes amis. Surtout si tu sais qu'ils vont forcément lâcher le morceau ! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi »

« Très bien, si c'est comme ça, je ne te parle plus tant qu'on ne couche pas ensemble » Déclara un Sirius boudeur en avançant sur le chemin du retour.

« T'as… tu ne peux pas me forcer la main ! » Brailla Tania en le rattrapant « Sirius… »

« Tu as dit à Peter Pettigrow, le garçon qui saute sur la moindre occasion pour me ridiculiser, que j'avais eu un problème la dernière fois… Et tu ne veux plus que je te touche depuis ! Je devrais le prendre comment selon toi ? »

« Je te promets, Sirius, je te promets que cela n'a rien à voir ! »

« Alors dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi » Soupira le garçon en s'arrêtant de marcher pour lui faire face « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à part prendre mon mal en patience, là ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas »

« Bah non, je couche avec toi quand je sors avec d'autres filles mais pas quand j'attends toute la semaine ton retour. Comprends que je sois perdu. Si je savais que t'étais aussi coincée que Lily, ça serait différent mais je ne suis même pas sûr que ça ne te manque pas plus qu'à moi, 'Nia »

« Tu trouveras Sirius, tu trouveras et ce jour-là, je te fais la promesse de te faire passer la plus belle nuit de ta vie »

« Fais chier » Grommela Sirius en laissant sa moitié l'embrasser sans résister « Tu fais vraiment de moi ce que tu veux … »

* * *

« Wouah. Je pars une demi-heure et ton café se transforme en chantier de guerre » Commenta James en rentrant dans le Get Out où, s'il ne restait plus âme qui vive, il restait les détritus conséquents à la petite sauterie en son honneur. Qu'il avait désertée. A cette constatation, James se sentit comme étranger à lui-même : jamais, de sa vie, avant aujourd'hui, il n'avait perdu une occasion de se mettre en exergue. « Alors, t'as fait exploser des missiles pour que tout le monde fuie ? »

« Juste de la musique ringarde » Corrigea l'homme en lançant un balai à James sans lui laisser l'occasion de se défiler. Bon joueur, le jeune homme s'en saisit, déposa son menton sur le manche et observa son ainé travailler. « Mes félicitations, capitaine »

« Je me demandais si tu n'allais pas plutôt me priver de sortie » Plaisanta James « Après tout, Sirius est ton fils, tu dois être un truc comme son plus grand fan… » Finit-il, plus difficilement, sachant que son propre père avait été fier de lui au point de lui dire cette phrase régulièrement jusqu'à sa rentrée à Poudlard. Depuis qu'il avait onze, leurs relations ne faisaient que se dégrader et devenir distantes.

Orion soupira et déposa sa serpillère en faisant signe au jeune homme de venir s'asseoir à la table avec lui. « Ecoute, je sais que tu dois être satisfait de la situation mais… je suis fier de toi, sache-le, il n'y a pas si longtemps tu aurais été bien plus désagréable envers le perdant. Mais… Sirius a travaillé énormément pour en arriver là. Je comprends que c'est ce que tu veux aussi, que tu as bossé pour ça toi aussi, mais c'est vraiment quelque chose qu'il a dans le sang. Quand il avait dix ans, il passait des heures, tous les jours, devant des appareils moldus de baseball automatiques pour aiguiser ses réflexes, dans le but d'être qualifié dans l'équipe du collège. C'est un battant et ce qu'il a fait… j'aimerais juste que tu te rendes comptes à quel point il lui en coûte de faire ça »

« Je m'en doute » Avoua James « S'il a travaillé la moitié de ce que j'ai fait – et il doit vu son niveau- ça doit le tuer de s'effacer… Donc, pour continuer la soirée en mode fairplay, je lui ai rendu son poste de gardien »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna le père en observant étrangement son neveu « Tu as fait ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment gagné à la régulière » Continua James « je suppose que si j'ai l'occasion de faire de lui mon coéquipier en capitainerie, j'aviserai également … »

« Retour aux co-capitaines ? » Sourit Phin, de plus en plus amusé « Serais-tu en train de reconnaître des qualités à mon fils ? »

James leva les yeux au ciel. « Qu'on se comprenne, je suis capitaine, l'occasion fait le larron. Mais cousinet-débilounet est bon sur un balai, je lui rends ça. Je parie que si on s'associe, on finit premiers de la ligue en pas de temps ! »

« C'est une bonne chose, je suis content de tes progrès, James » Conclut Phin sous l'œil intrigué du garçon.

« Quels progrès ? »

« Tu n'es plus la même personne qu'à ton arrivée, tu as vraiment bien évolué ici. Je m'y attendais mais tu as dépassé mes espérances. C'est très bien, fiston. En débarquant, tu étais rempli de colère et de hargne, tu détestais tout le monde. Et regarde-toi, tu proposes un poste de joueur de Quidditch à ton adversaire ! »

James sentit quelque chose se coincer dans sa gorge. Cela faisait quelque temps, effectivement, qu'il se surprenait à faire des choses complètement différentes de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Mais il ne savait pas que d'autres personnes l'avaient remarqué, que c'était si évident. Il ne savait pas non plus si ce changement était une bonne chose ou pas.

« Oh, tant qu'on est dans le registre émotionnel » Reprit soudain Orion Black « Je t'ai vu discuter avec Lily tout à l'heure. Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos histoires mais elle a déjà traversé beaucoup de choses, tu sais. Ne lui cause pas de problèmes inutiles »

James grimaça. « Lily est une grande fille »

« Et le jeune Lupin a eu lui aussi son lot de soucis, crois-moi, les laisser en paix est ce tu peux faire de mieux »

« Compte là-dessus » Grommela le jeune homme entre ses dents « Il paraît que les Evans ont la cote, ici ? »

Etrangement, Phin parut soudain mal-à-l'aise et détourna les yeux. « Chaque fille Evans a sa propre histoire »

« Et la mère ? » Poussa James en se fendant d'un grand sourire. Effectivement, quand Sirius disait son père peu doué pour les relations, c'était au point de ne pouvoir en parler !

« Elle a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves elle aussi. C'est une femme merveilleuse »

« Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec elle ? » Continua-t-il, implacable.

« Parce que ce sont des choses d'adultes que tu ne peux pas comprendre » Bougonna l'homme en se remettant à ranger. « Occupe-toi de tes affaires, tiens »

« Oh, tu peux me dire. Parfois un regard neuf sur la situation éclaire pas mal de choses tu sais… » Tenta le jeune Potter alors que Phin prenait de plus en plus l'apparence d'un ogre bourru. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? T'as rencontré ton ex-femme quand tu l'as invitée à sortir ? » Phin se figea et le dévisagea. « Touché ! Tu vois, c'est un truc qui arrive à tout le monde, peu importe la génération ! »

« Hum » Phin se passa une main dans la nuque et James rigola de nouveau. Lui qui pensait que les relations devenaient moins problématiques avec l'âge. « Je… J'aurais bien envie de l'inviter au restaurant un de ces jours mais… avec Eva, on ne sait jamais vraiment … et puis, il y a notre amitié… C'est compliqué »

« Papa ! » retentit soudain le cri de Sirius à la porte « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas pas te confier au binoclard ! »

« Hé gamin » Le salua Phin en lui envoyant, à lui aussi, de quoi participer au rangement « Au boulot. Potter, toi aussi. Ne croyez pas que faire du sport dispense des corvées ! »

Plus d'une heure plus tard, James et Sirius rejoignaient leur chambre, harassés.

* * *

« JAMES POTTER ! » La voix incroyablement forte le fit tomber du lit et éclater Sirius de rire.

« Quoi ? » Grogna le jeune homme en se dégageant de ses couvertures pour observer Phin avec un visage tout rouge à l'entrée de la pièce. Son presque cousin était sur son lit, un petit fascicule ouvert sur les cuisses, qu'il feuilletait avec intérêt.

« Hé, t'as vu ça papa ? » S'écria-t-il après une seconde de silence « J'ai eu un O en extrascolaire ! »

Phin se détourna de James. « Comment ça ? Mais il n'y a pas de notes, par définition, dans les cours extrascolaires ! » Grogna Phin en arrachant le feuillet des mains de son fils.

« A mon avis, j'ai été si bon ce trimestre qu'ils en ont inventé une pour moi ! » S'enorgueillit-il

Phin leva les yeux au ciel puis se retourna vers James « Et bien garçon, ta défense ? »

« Pour quoi ? » James s'obligea à ne pas s'énerver. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait ici.

« Pour ça ! » Gueula Phin en secouant le même feuillet de parchemin que Sirius tenait plus tôt. « Tu as les points les plus pitoyables qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir. Tous tes devoirs sont notés ET ! TOUS ! »

« ET ? » Répéta le jeune homme en comprenant doucement qu'il devait s'agir du rapport de notes trimestriel. Lily lui avait touché un mot à ce propos s'il se souvenait. « Comme Extra Terrestre ? Je suis vraiment trop fort ! »

« Comme Extra Troll plutôt ! » Corrigea Sirius avec une grimace amusée. « Ca veut dire que t'es vraiment le plus nul de tous »

« Oui, Exceptionnellement Troll aux devoirs et puis après, tu fais des A voire des O aux travaux réalisés en classe ! Tu te moques de moi ? »

James grimaça. Bon, il était sans doute arrivé qu'il oublie de rendre un devoir ou l'autre… un peu plus que ça en fait. Mais il n'y avait aucun intérêt à faire ces devoirs. C'était de la matière cuite et recuite pour lui. Un truc d'avant ses buses qu'il avait eues avec distinction ! Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se forcerait …

« Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu étudier une seule fois depuis son arrivée » Ajouta Sirius. James écarquilla les yeux sans croire que ce … ce type était réellement en train de l'enfoncer à ce point.

« Quoi ? » Ragea Phin « Je te rappelle tes engagements une dernière fois, James. J'ai accepté que tu demeures ici à deux conditions : pas de bagarres, ce que tu as raté une semaine après ta venue mais j'ai laissé passer parce que mon fils y avait participé, et des résultats corrects. Et ça » Il lui balança le feuillet « Ce n'est pas des résultats corrects ! »

« Il n'y peut rien, c'est naturel la connerie chez lui » Commenta Sirius.

James leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est stupide »

« Je vais te dire ce qui est stupide » Termina Phin « C'est que si tu continues à t'entêter de la sorte, tu rateras ton année scolaire et tu resteras à nouveau en sixième l'année prochaine » James déglutit. Sans Lily pour se distraite et Lupin à ennuyer ? Impossible ! « Et je serai obligé de te renvoyer chez toi »

« Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire » Promit James. N'importe quoi sauf ses parents.

Sirius continua son manège « Moi, à ta place, Pa', je l'aurais déjà flanqué à la porte »

« Ca suffit Sirius » Le reprit Phin en faisant demi-tour. « Et James, comporte-toi correctement à partir de maintenant. Au moindre faux pas, je n'aurai plus le choix, c'est clair ? »

« Très clair » Grogna le jeune homme. Magnifique ! Comment il allait pouvoir parler à Lily sans provoquer de catastrophes, lui ?

Sur son lit, Sirius sifflait d'un air admirateur en regardant ses notes désastreuses. « Je me demande comment c'est possible de faire un T avec Wazlib. Je croyais qu'il ne savait pas écrire cette lettre »

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » Grogna James « Je t'ai dit que t'aurais une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Lâche-moi la basque ! »

« Quelle humeur ! » S'enjoua Sirius « J'avais promis à Remus de t'enfoncer. On s'était dit qu'avec un peu de chance, mon paternel t'exilerait à Londres. » James se leva et lui arracha les parchemins des mains pour observer lui-même le résultat. Effectivement, c'était peu glorieux. « Et entre nous, tu devrais faire un truc pour mon père … question qu'il ne t'oblige pas à repeindre tout l'appartement dans un excès de rage »

« Ca sent le vécu » Commenta l'ancien élève de Poudlard.

« Ma mère avait sa manière de transformer ses fils en sorciers hors normes » Déclara-t-il avec un sourire presque mélancolique. James fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vois encore ta mère ? » Lui demanda-t-il

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Elle habite en ville, il suffirait que j'ai envie de la voir. Ce qui n'est pas le cas » Ajouta-t-il « Mais j'irai sûrement quelques semaines cet été pour passer un peu de temps avec mon frangin »

« Regulus le Serpentard » Se souvint James « Et à part ça, qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à ton père ces temps-ci ? » Questionna-t-il le jeune homme en changeant rapidement de sujet avait de dire ce qu'il pensait des serpents.

Sirius éclata presque de rire. « Un rendez-vous avec Evanie Evans. Mais vu que tu ne peux même pas approcher sa fille, ça risque d'être compliqué »

Alors que le garçon quittait la pièce, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de James. Compliqué... ou l'opportunité parfaite.

* * *

« Allez, vas-y » Chuchota-t-il en poussant l'homme vers la porte. Phin se racla la gorge et envoya une œillade désespérée à son neveu. James, cruel, sonna à sa place.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme très belle, grande, svelte et rousse, ouvrait la porte. Elle portait un jeans décontracté et un haut à fleur à la mode dans sa tranche d'âge. « Phin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venu te demander si tu voudrais bien un mariage avec moi » James se tapa le front du plat de la main en jurant alors que Phin devenait tout rouge. « Je veux dire, un rendez-vous ! Est-ce que tu voudrais un rendez-vous avec moi ? »

« Oh… je… c'est… » Murmura-t-elle en observant son ami « Je ne m'y attendais pas »

« Moi non plus » Grommela-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à James qui était dans les fourrés avec deux pouces levés. « Alors, tu avais un plan pour ce soir ? »

« Non mais je ne suis pas bien habillée, ni coiffée »

« Quelle importance ? » Dit Phin en se sentant plus à l'aise soudain. C'est juste Eva, son amie de toujours. Pas de quoi paniquer ! « C'est un rendez-vous surprise. Prends tes affaires, on s'en va »

« Tu es surprenant » La mère de Lily secoua la tête sans vraiment y croire « Je vais prévenir Lily, j'arrive »

Alors que Phin se retrouvait seul sur le perron, il se tourna dans la direction de James. « Tu ne m'aurais pas obligé à faire ça juste pour voir Lily, pas vrai ? »

« Absolument pas » Mentit James. Mais visiblement, Phin ne devait pas avoir envie de faire demi-tour maintenant parce qu'il attendit calmement qu'elle redescende. Enfin, le calme était relatif à la situation …

« Prête ! » S'enjoua-t-elle en fermant la porte à clé derrière elle. James jura silencieusement. Il faudrait trouver un autre moyen de rentrer… « Alors je te préviens, Lily m'a fait une tonne de recommandations. J'espère que tu n'avais pas tiré de plans sur la comète »

« Tu me connais » La conversation s'évanouit dans la nuit alors qu'un ancien baroudeur analysait la situation pour forcer la forteresse de la princesse.

* * *

Lily était allongée sur son lit, un bon livre dans les mains, un magnifique cd dans la stéréo, prête à passer une soirée calme et sans surprise. Bon, Phin avait été surprenant en débarquant comme ça mais sa mère avait vraiment besoin de se détendre avec le mariage de Pétunia et tout ça…

Un bruit répétitif sur son carreau la tira de sa lecture. Elle se leva, se demandant pourquoi un hibou la dérangeait à cette heure-ci. Seulement, ce n'était pas un hibou qui tapait contre la vitre mais un ongle. Et l'ongle appartenait à une main. Et la main à James Potter.

« Vas t'en ! » Déclara Lily en le fixant à travers la vitre « Je ne vais pas te parler juste parce que tu as décidé que tu voulais bien le faire aujourd'hui ! » Il ne bougea. « Je n'ouvrirai pas ! » Continua Lily. Mais il haussa les épaules et fit un signe vers ses oreilles pour dire qu'il n'entendait pas. « Je ne te crois pas ! » Cria Lily « Vas t'en ! »

Puisqu'il ne se décidait toujours pas à bouger, elle ouvrit doucement le battant « Pars, je ne veux pas te voir »

« J'avais compris » Répliqua James en bloquant la fenêtre avec sa main. Sans écouter ses récriminations, il la poussa et pénétra dans la pièce. Puis, avec un charisme qui la fit se figer, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se pencha vers elle. Lily sentit son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement et ses joues rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à la fin ?

Il se pencha jusqu'à frôler son oreille de ses lèvres et murmura « Il est temps qu'on s'explique, mademoiselle Evans, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Mais à cet instant précis, Lily aurait bien été incapable de répondre.


	22. Mais une séparation inopinée

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petite ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** Apprenant que ses joueurs ont triché, Sirius donne le poste de capitaine à James. Alors qu'une bagarre est prête à éclater, Remus attire Alec, Ben et Matt à l'extérieur. James décide de faire de Sirius son gardien. Sirius ne comprend pas pourquoi Tania ne veut toujours pas coucher avec lui. Phin reçoit le cornet de notes de James et le prévientq 'ua prochain problème, il retournera à Londres. James force Phin à inviter la mère de Lily à un RDV pour pouvoir voir sa fille.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore, gros bisous à tous!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 22**

**Si tu t'en vas, te suivrai-je ?**

_Jusqu'au jour où je frôlai la mort pour la première fois, j'agissais exactement comme on attendait de moi que j'agisse. J'étais capitaine de l'équipe de danse, j'étais la fille première de classe qui prétendait ne jamais approcher un cahier, j'étais la fille entourée et presque adulée. J'étais cette fille et c'était toute ma vie. _

_J'avais tout, j'étais heureuse. Du moins, j'en étais persuadée. Et cela me suffisait. Mais lorsque j'entendais James Potter me parler, me raconter sa vie à lui, aussi d'avant, où il était tout comme moi : séducteur, populaire, incroyable et présomptueux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander, un tout petit peu, ce qu'il serait advenu de nous si nous n'avions pas été brisés avant de nous rencontrer. _

_Le destin ou nos caractères auraient-ils été les plus forts ? Alors que tout est terminé, je me demande encore : si nous avions continué sur ces voies égoïstes, nous serions nous trouvé une fois ? Et surtout : qu'aurais-je préféré ?_

* * *

Lily était allongée sur son lit, un bon livre dans les mains, un magnifique cd dans la stéréo, prête à passer une soirée calme et sans surprise. Bon, Phin avait été surprenant en débarquant comme ça mais sa mère avait vraiment besoin de se détendre avec le mariage de Pétunia et tout ça…

Un bruit répétitif sur son carreau la tira de sa lecture. Elle se leva, se demandant pourquoi un hibou la dérangeait à cette heure-ci. Seulement, ce n'était pas un hibou qui tapait contre la vitre, mais un ongle. Et l'ongle appartenait à une main. Et la main à James Potter.

« Vas t'en ! » Déclara Lily en le fixant à travers la vitre « Je ne vais pas te parler juste parce que tu as décidé que tu voulais bien le faire aujourd'hui ! » Il ne bougea. « Je n'ouvrirai pas ! » Continua Lily. Mais il haussa les épaules et fit un signe vers ses oreilles pour dire qu'il n'entendait pas. « Je ne te crois pas ! » Cria Lily « Vas t'en ! »

Puisqu'il ne se décidait toujours pas à bouger, elle ouvrit doucement le battant « Pars, je ne veux pas te voir »

« J'avais compris » Répliqua James en bloquant la fenêtre avec sa main. Sans écouter ses récriminations, il la poussa et pénétra dans la pièce. Puis, avec un charisme qui la fit se figer, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se pencha vers elle. Lily sentit son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement et ses joues rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à la fin ?

Il se pencha jusqu'à frôler son oreille de ses lèvres et murmura « Il est temps qu'on s'explique, mademoiselle Evans, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Mais à cet instant précis, Lily aurait bien été incapable de répondre. Il y avait cette même sensation que la vieille l'empêchant de respirer et son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, résonnant dans chaque partie de son corps. Elle se sentait légèrement trembler, comme avant le début d'une compétition, quand le stress était à son apogée et qu'elle rassemblait ses énergies physiques. C'était une sensation d'anticipation qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis tellement longtemps !

Rapidement, elle fit deux pas en arrière et s'assit sur son lit, sans croiser son regard chocolat surpris. « J'ai essayé de te parler » Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses genoux « J'ai essayé toute la semaine et tu fais comme si tu ne m'entendais pas ! Pourquoi j'aurai envie de le faire encore ? »

« Ne parle pas alors » Répondit James en tirant la chaise de son bureau vers lui pour s'installer « et écoute moi »

« Je peux faire comme toi. Tu n'as rien écouté de tout ce que j'ai essayé de te dire ! » Pour prouver ses mots, Lily tourna la tête ostensiblement vers le mur.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de James. « Très bien, tu peux jouer à ce jeu-là. Mais j'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit et je n'ai rien oublié, Lily. J'avais juste… des contraintes m'empêchant de te répondre correctement »

La jeune fille décida de ne pas répliquer et s'allongea, reprenant son livre et la position qu'elle avait avant son arrivée. Elle lut quelques lignes pour lui signaler qu'elle ne rigolait pas.

James se releva et alla jusqu'à la chaîne d'où sortait la musique. « C'est bien ce morceau, c'est quoi ? »

« Le nouveau Garbage » Soupira Lily avant de brusquement pincer les lèvres. Elle avait oublié de se taire … non mais quelle idiote de se faire avoir si facilement ! James sourit un peu plus.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me tenir au courant ses derniers temps. Tu vois, je me suis disputé avec ma meilleure amie pour une raison stupide et elle n'a pas voulu entendre mes excuses et puis, il y a eu cette fille qui m'a collé et elle m'a raconté que mon amie m'avait menti aussi et…. Je ne sais pas, ça m'a énervé, j'ai eu un regain de fierté » James se repassa la main dans les cheveux et se rassit sur la chaise de bureau. « Je me suis aperçu soudain que je n'avais jamais réellement fait d'excuses à quelqu'un avant. Je m'arrangeais pour faire quelque chose de cool pour la personne avec qui je m'étais brouillé, comme ça, elle ne pouvait plus m'en vouloir mais là… j'étais quasiment à genoux devant ma meilleure amie et elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de ce que ça me demandait »

Lily tourna la page de son livre et se concentra pour ne pas l'interrompre. Elle était trop curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pourrait dire d'autre.

« Je me suis demandé ce qu'elle avait de particulier, cette fille, pour que je change à ce point à cause d'elle. C'était… Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un avant. Il y a toujours eu plein de monde autour de moi et si une personne partait, trois autres arrivaient. Et ici, si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu me récréer une bande d'amis aussi facilement. Les gens, ils sont faciles à comprendre et pas trop durs à cerner généralement. Mais c'était différent avec elle. Elle était juste… »

James marmonna quelque chose que Lily ne comprit pas puis il se leva à nouveau. Toute cette agitation fit penser à la jeune fille qu'il n'était pas à l'aise de parler de lui comme ça.

« Quand j'étais à Poudlard, reprit-il, j'avais trois meilleurs amis. C'était des amis pour la vie, les seules personnes à me comprendre parfaitement. J'avais une confiance aveugle en eux. Et puis, il y avait les filles. Beaucoup de filles autour de moi, toujours. Et je les aimais toutes, à ma façon » Rigola-t-il « Et un jour, une fille m'a trahi et mes amis m'ont trahi. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais … que je serais capable de refaire confiance à quelqu'un. Et… mes parents, ceux qui sont censés toujours t'aider et te soutenir, et bien eux non plus, ils n'ont pas suivi. La seule personne à vouloir me sortir de cette situation, c'était Phin. Je lui serai toujours redevable pour ça »

Lily posa son livre sur sa commode et se redressa. James était appuyé contre la vitre et regardait le ciel d'une manière pensive.

« N'empêche, tout s'est écroulé comme un château de cartes autour de moi et je n'avais plus aucune bouée de sauvetage. Je me suis retrouvé catapulté ici en me persuadant que je ne referais jamais l'erreur d'accorder ma confiance à quelqu'un et quelques mois plus tard, j'étais en train de supplier une fille de me pardonner de lui avoir menti. »

« Elle doit être très spéciale, cette fille » Commenta doucement Lily en s'approchant de lui. Le regard de James se détourna de la vitre et rencontra les yeux de la jeune fille qui tenta de lui sourire. « Est-ce qu'on va pleurer un bon coup tous les deux ou un 'pardon' suffira ? »

« Elle est exceptionnelle » Murmura James en réduisant soudain la distance d'un pas pour la serrer dans ses bras. La gorge toujours nouée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Lily serra à son tour ses bras autour de lui, se sentant étrangement satisfaite de cette proximité.

Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps exactement ils restèrent enlacés ainsi mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. C'était comme s'ils se transmettaient leurs excuses et leurs pardons par la chaleur qu'ils échangeaient. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, respirant calmement son odeur poivrée, sa tête appuyée contre son épaule.

Dans son dos, elle percevait ses bras qui l'enserraient dans l'étreinte et ses mains accrochées à sa blouse, se cramponnant à elle. Il avait enfoui son nez dans ses cheveux et elle sentait qu'il embrassait son crâne de temps en temps, ce qui faisait légèrement remuer ses entrailles.

Ce fut la fin du cd qui les sépara. La musique s'évapora et ils se reculèrent doucement sans se regarder, trop gênés de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Quelque part au fond d'elle, Lily savait que sa relation avec James ne serait plus jamais pareille. Avant, elle savait à quel point ils se ressemblaient de par leurs goûts et leurs caractères butés et fiers. Aujourd'hui, elle avait compris que c'était plus que ça, ils avaient le même passé, enduré les mêmes séparations, les mêmes trahisons. Le fil tissé entre eux venait de se renforcer à jamais, c'était une certitude.

« Alors, tu avais prévu quelque chose de spécial pour ta soirée ? » Questionna James en se disant qu'il était grand temps de revenir à un cadre de conversation plus général avant de s'enliser dans les écœurantes retrouvailles.

« Juste traîner ici et là » Supposa Lily en faisant un geste vague vers son livre. « J'avais juste commencé Hemingway »

James grimaça. « A man can be destroyed but not defeated » Récita-t-il avec amusement « Voilà qui colle à la situation, bonne pioche ! »

« Waw, il connait l'auteur et le cite en version original. Mère, que je l'épouse ! » Se moqua-t-elle légèrement alors qu'il répondait par une grimace puérile. « Et si tu t'asseyais ? Tu dois être épuisé d'avoir tant parlé ce soir… »

« T'as raison, je vais même faire un somme ! » Se prenant au mot, il se coucha sur le lit en veillant à laisser ses pieds hors des draps pour ne pas les salir. Lily ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette attention gentille. « Tu me rejoins ? » Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil suggestif.

« Je préférais l'époque où les filles étaient le diable pour toi » Soupira-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa table de nuit où il y avait une photo d'elle et Remus. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'expliquer avec le jeune homme et cela lui pesait. James remarqua ce qu'elle fixait et s'assit sur le matelas.

« Docteur Potter à votre service » Déclara-t-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui « Pour toi, mes conseils seront gratuits. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Lily se mordit les lèvres et vint prendre place près de lui. « Il … il m'a dit… et moi… ce n'étais pas correct »

« Quoi, c'est encore cette histoire du 'jet t'aime' qui te chiffonne ? » Demanda-t-il un peu brutalement avec un sourire espiègle. « Si j'étais moitié aussi mal que toi à chaque fois qu'une fille m'a dit les "trois mots magiques", je me serais déjà tué de culpabilité, tu sais… »

Lily haussa un sourcil. « Oh, pardon d'avoir un cœur, monsieur le séducteur. Le problème, c'est que… _j'aime_ Remus mais il n'y a qu'à toi que j'arrive à le dire »

James se gratta le crâne. Voilà qui était effectivement étrange. « Je n'ai jamais été amoureux, tu sais mais » Il se stoppa, réfléchissant à ses mots pour ne pas la faire sauter sur ses grands chevaux. « Je crois que… quand tu es amoureux de quelqu'un, tu _dois_ le lui dire. C'est comme une nécessité. A chaque fois qu'on m'a fait une déclaration, une vraie je parle, la fille disait toujours un truc comme 'je ne pouvais pas le garder pour moi', 'il fallait absolument que je te le dise' ou 'je n'aurais plus pu tenir' »

Lily ferma les yeux. Son visage reflétait une certaine peine. « Alors tu ne crois pas que c'est juste parce que j'étais très énervée contre lui que rien n'est sorti ? »

« Tu es tout le temps énervée avec lui, Lily » Souligna James en ne pouvant retenir un petit rire peu discret. « Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu une fois sans vous disputer »

Lily déglutit. « On a eu quelques moments difficiles, ça va passer » Déclara-t-elle en hochant la tête comme pour s'en convaincre. « Tous les couples traversent des crises »

James tendit la main pour la poser contre son épaule mais se retint au dernier moment. « Je crois… que tu as besoin de faire quelque chose de stupide pour oublier tout ça. Peut-être que tu trouveras plus de perspectives après ? »

« Des perspectives ? » Répéta Lily en sentant un hoquet de rire commencer dans se gorge « Tu connais ce genre de mots, toi ? »

James ricana. « Ouais, généralement, quand je ne répondais pas 'je t'aime aussi' à mes admiratrices, elles tentaient de … changer mes perspectives »

Lily fronça le nez. « Les mecs ne pensent qu'à ça »

« Et on ne peut pas le leur reprocher… » Contra-t-il en éclatant de rire. « Allez Lily, ne me dis pas que tu n'y penses jamais ? »

La jeune fille détourna prestement la tête et se leva. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de stupide pour me changer les idées ? »

Le sourire de James fana. « Nan, sans rire, tu n'y penses jamais ? Jamais… je veux dire, vraiment ? »

« On peut parler d'autre chose, non ? » Bouda Lily en retirant le cd de sa chaîne pour le replacer dans sa pochette. « Tout le monde n'est pas aussi perverti que toi ou Sirius »

« Ou Tania ou Peter ou Remus » Continua James sans pouvoir y croire. « Parce qu'ils ont tous en commun un fait fabuleux : ce sont des ados de 17 ans. Y penser, Lily, ça ne veut pas dire le faire. Mais y _penser_ ! Tout le monde le fait ! »

« Bien sûr que j'y pense ! » Cria Lily en déposant brusquement la pochette sur sa pile de cd. « Maintenant lâche-moi ! »

« Non » Répondit James en se levant pour venir se placer juste devant elle. Près. Trop près. La jeune fille n'osa pas bouger et resta le regard braqué sur ses mains tordues. « Les seuls moments où tu y penses, c'est quand Lupin te prend dans ses bras et que tu te dis que tu ne veux pas le faire »

« Et alors ? » Répliqua Lily « Bravo, je suis une vieille fille super coincée. Je pensais qu'on était amis et les amis ne font pas- »

Brusquement, sans qu'elle s'y soit attendue, les lèvres de James étaient à trois millimètres des siennes et elle sentait se respiration contre elle. « Et là, tu n'y penses toujours pas ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant de force ses bras pour les poser sur ses épaules.

Lily sentit son souffle s'accélérer alors qu'elle se sentait soudain collée contre le corps chaud de James, devinant son torse musclé sous son pull et ses yeux collés à ses lèvres, si proches des siennes, qu'elle avait tellement envie de… tellement envie de…

Mais aussi vite qu'il était apparu, il s'était reculé avec un petit sourire supérieur atrocement insupportable. Malheureusement, Lily se sentait tellement étrange en ce moment qu'elle ne parvenait plus à assembler des mots de réprimande corrects dans sa tête. Elle avait chaud, extrêmement chaud, et se doutait que ses joues devaient être carrément cramoisies.

« Tu as raison, tu aimes Lupin »

Lily déglutit et croisa les bras pour tenter d'empêcher ses doigts de frémir. Il fallait que son cœur retrouve un rythme normal. C'était juste James, son ami. « Tu… je ne suis pas célibataire, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » Bredouilla-t-elle doucement en ayant l'impression de n'entendre plus que son cœur et cette petite voix dans cette tête hurlant 'saute lui dessus bon sang !'. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin ? On n'est pas sensé avoir le cœur qui bat et des suées à cause de son meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ca oui, tu l'aimes de tout ton cœur. » Poursuivit James « Mais tu ne peux pas lui dire parce que tu sors avec lui »

Lily fronça les sourcils « Ce que tu es dit est stupide »

« Juste une question Lily » Déclara James en cherchant ses yeux. La jeune fille secoua la tête en se demandant comment elle pourrait répondre alors qu'elle avait tellement chaud que toute sa salive devait s'être évaporée. « Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as plus eu envie d'embrasser Lupin comme tu as envie de m'embrasser, moi, en ce moment ? »

« Je n'ai pas… je préférerais embrasser un Strangulot à pinces plutôt que toi ! »

« Vous êtes obsédés par les Strangulot dans cette ville » Commenta James en repensant à l'insulte qu'Alec Sullivan lui avait lancé plus tôt dans la soirée. « Mais tu aimes Remus, c'est vrai » Dit-il une fois de plus.

« Arrête de dire ça ! » Rugit Lily en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Mais elle était tellement perdue… tellement… stupide. Elle n'aurait jamais dû serrer James dans ses bras, jamais le laisser approcher si près, jamais se laisser faire de la sorte, … Pour qui la prenait-il ? Elle n'était pas une de ces filles étalée à ses pieds !

« Tu ne peux pas le dire à lui parce que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui » Termina James. « Tu ne l'aimes pas comme un petit ami mais tu l'aimes assez pour ne pas le plaquer. Je me trompe ? »

« Oui » Grogna Lily « Et d'abord, je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'un mec qui pelotait Sirius Black dans l'arrière cour de l'école ! »

James se figea à son tour. « Moi ? » Questionna-t-il bêtement en pointant son torse de l'index tout en réfléchissant à grande vitesse. Où Lily pouvait-elle bien avoir été chercher une telle idée ?

« Tu crois que j'aurais oublié ce que j'ai vu ? » Ajouta-t-elle en sentant qu'elle reprenait le contrôle d'elle-même. Pourtant, les mots de James étaient gravés dans son esprit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser le doute s'installer, n'est-ce pas ? Si elle permettait ça …

« Oh » Se rappela James « Il m'apprenait à transplaner, c'est tout » Expliqua-t-il en se faisant la réflexion qu'il prendrait bien une deuxième leçon. Ce serait bien de pouvoir le faire vraiment.

« Ca valait la peine de me faire des cachotteries » Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pas vraiment espéré que ce soit plus que quelque chose comme ça. James et Sirius étaient tellement virils et amateurs de jolies filles tous deux que c'était juste pour l'ennuyer et le faire taire qu'elle avait ressorti cette vieille histoire.

« Mais je ne suis pas majeur et lui non plus » Précisa James « Ca aurait pu ennuyer la préfète Evans… »

« Oh » Lily haussa un sourcil « C'est moi qui ai appris à Sirius à transplaner » Lui enseigna-t-elle. « Ne crois pas que tu sois le seul à te considérer au dessus des lois… »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé… »

« Oui, je me souviens » Plaisanta Lily « Je suis quoi encore ? Une inadaptée sociale qui trouve ma vie dans la dépendance qu'ont les autres de moi ? »

James blanchit et se gratta le crâne d'une manière ridicule. « On est bête quand on est jeune » Commenta-t-il « des vieilles histoires d'il y a trois mois, on ne va pas se brouiller pour ça ? Hé hé »

Lily secoua la tête en le trouvant un peu pitoyable sur ce coup-là. Elle savait, aussi bien qu'elle ne pensait plus à ses premières insultes, que lui se sentait toujours un peu coupable de l'avoir jugée sans la connaître. (Et très stupide aussi car cette 'ermite' était devenue sa meilleure amie par la suite) « Les premiers qu'on adresse à quelqu'un dirige tout le reste de la relation, non ? » Continua-t-elle, trop heureuse qu'il ne se mêle plus de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur sa vie privée.

« Les premiers mots, ce n'était pas ça » Lui rappela-t-il avec une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux « c'était : "je sais que je suis vachement canon mais vous pourriez attendre d'être dans un lieu mieux adapté pour me déshabiller du regard". C'est gravé là » Lui apprit-il en pointant son front de son doigt « parce que c'est le seul jour où tu m'as maté sans te cacher derrière des excuses minables »

« Je n'ai jamais… je ne t'ai jamais regardé de cette façon là ! » Répliqua Lily en sentant sa gorge se contracter. Elle n'y pensait pas, jamais. D'ailleurs, elle ne se souvenait même plus de la beauté de son torse le jour où il avait changé de tenue de Quidditch devant elle. Plus aucun souvenir ! « Et en plus, je fixais ton tee-shirt » Reprit-elle « c'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un qui connaissait Hazel à Rasp Hollow »

« Arrête de te défendre, Lily, on sait tous les deux que tu te meurs d'amour pour moi »

« Je vais te tuer » Articula nettement Lily avant de s'emparer d'un oreiller pour bombarder son meilleur ami et lui faire passer son sourire crétin. Oh qu'elle le détestait !

Mais elle l'aimait aussi. Un peu.

oOoOo

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec James ? » Demanda Eva en se servant dans le plat de patates qui avait été déposé devant eux par un Remus extrêmement serviable.

« Ils ont fait ex-æquo au match »

« Je sais, Phin, j'y étais » Lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire amusée en regardant autour d'elle. Il était exceptionnel… Avoir transformé son restaurant en endroit romantique avec un de ses serveurs pour leur tenir la chandelle était une merveilleuse surprise.

« Et bien, mon fils a déclaré que James pouvait gagner comme son équipe avait triché et James lui a rendu son poste de gardien pour faire un geste » Expliqua l'homme.

PLASH ! D'un même mouvement, les deux adultes se retournèrent vers Remus qui venait de laisser tomber les verres avant de les déposer sur leur table. « Il… Il a fait quoi ? » Murmura le jeune homme

« C'est gentil de sa part, n'est-ce pas ? » Acquiesça Phin alors que le loup-garou ramassait les débris de verre par terre. « Je disais justement qu'il était en voie de devenir une bonne personne »

« C'est bizarre. Il me faisait peur au début, tu sais. À tourner toujours autour de Lily de cette manière. Ça me rappelle le jour de son anniversaire. J'étais persuadée qu'elle se faisait belle pour son petit ami mais c'était lui qui venait la chercher »

« Moi je me rappelle du jour où elle l'a engueulé à propos de son renvoi. Je me demande si une personne avant avait vraiment crié sur lui pour cette bêtise-là. » Commenta le père de Sirius alors que près de la table, la main de Remus qui tenait la bouteille de vin tremblait légèrement.

« Je vous ressers ? » Proposa-t-il en remplissant les deux verres de vin rouge avant de se retirer vers la cuisine. C'était étrange de jouer au valet de pied pour le père de Sirius et la mère de Lily mais Phin lui avait promis un bon salaire. Et merlin savait qu'il n'avait rien contre un peu d'argent ! Mais les entendre parler de Lily et Potter était insupportable.

Récemment, il s'était surpris à penser que Potter en lui-même ne le dérangeait mais que l'idée qu'il lui vole tous les gens auxquels il tenait était inacceptable. Lily, Sirius, même l'équipe de Quidditch ! Qui serait le prochain ?

Quand il retourna dans la cafétéria transformée en restaurant de luxe pour l'occasion afin de servir les déserts, les adultes discutaient toujours des "progrès" de Potter.

« Pour tout t'avouer, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée de ceci » Exposa Phin en faisant sourire Evanie. « Il m'a un peu forcé la main sur ce coup-là. Il avait l'air de tenir à m'aider avec toi… »

La mère haussa un sourcil. « Ou il voulait m'éloigner de chez moi »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, Lily et lui se sont disputé, c'est elle qui me l'a dit. Peut-être qu'il voulait en profiter pour recoller les morceaux… »

Remus se figea avec l'assiette de tiramisu en l'air. Non, il n'avait pas osé ?

Phin rigola. « Ah, ce petit a de la suite dans les idées, c'est sûr. » Puis, se retournant vers Remus, il ajouta « Tu peux y aller si tu veux Remus, il est tard. Je terminerai »

« Merci » Balbutia le jeune homme en prenant sa veste avant de se précipiter vers la sortie sous l'œil étonné des deux aînés. Il se précipita jusqu'à la maison de Lily, le cœur battant la chamade. Mais personne ne répondit à ses coups de sonnette désespérés. Où Lily pouvait-elle être ? Et si Eva avait raison ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient pour ne pas l'entendre ?

Inquiet, Remus se dirigea vers la fenêtre de Lily et observa sa chambre. Il n'y avait personne, ce qui le soulagea un petit peu. Cependant, un détail attira son attention. Il y avait des plumes partout. Comme si des oreillers avaient explosé. Preuve que la jeune fille n'avait pas passé sa soirée seule à bouquiner…

oOoOo

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'aies forcé à faire ça » Marmonna Lily en se concentrant sur la route devant elle.

« C'est pas si grave » Répliqua James en l'observant attentivement. Elle n'avait pas l'air à l'aise même si elle lui avait juré savoir conduire. Peut-être que c'était fort neuf, ce permis.

« On a volé une voiture ! » S'écria-t-elle à moitié en lui envoyant une œillade paniquée avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route devant elle.

« On a emprunté la voiture de ta mère » Rectifia le jeune homme en éclatant de rire. « Je t'avais dit que tu avais besoin de faire un truc stupide pour te détendre ! »

Lily se crispa encore un peu plus. « Ca ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas déchiré mon oreiller »

« Oh ! J'ai un souvenir un peu différent de l'histoire »

Lily eut une petite moue agacée qu'il trouvera exceptionnellement mignonne. « Ouais. N'empêche que c'est ta faute si je me retrouve à aller acheter à un coussin avec la voiture de ma mère »

James ricana. « C'est pas ma faute si ce trou est tellement perdu qu'il faut faire dix kilomètres avant le premier night shop »

« Comme s'ils avaient des oreillers en stock » grommela Lily sans pouvoir empêcher un petit sourire de naître au coin de sa bouche. « Alors, tu as vraiment rendu son poste à Sirius ? »

James soupira. « Tu veux pas parler d'autre chose ? »

« Tu es gêné ! » Remarqua la jeune fille en rigolant « C'est tellement horrible d'être quelqu'un de bien, parfois ? »

« Ça casse mon image de bad boy » Répondit James alors que son estomac gémissait brusquement. « Euh… tu as mangé ? »

« Nan » Confirma Lily « Tu veux qu'on s'arrête là ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant le restoroute sur l'accotement.

« Merci » Soupira-t-il en se frottant distraitement le ventre. Il n'avait plus rien avalé depuis ce matin et dévorerait n'importe quoi.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, les jeunes gens regagnaient la voiture qui avait été sommairement garée par Lily. Elle devait avouer ne pas maîtriser les créneaux à fond.

« J'adore les moldus ! » Soupira James se s'asseyant sur son siège. Il avait déclaré vouloir manger le menu 'à emporter' car il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'emporter la nourriture hors d'un restaurant. (Sauf la fois où il avait caché ses restes dans une serviette en papier pour les donner à son chien mais ce n'était pas la même chose)

« C'est juste un sachet rempli de nourriture grasse » Lily rigolait rien qu'à voir sa tête d'enfant ayant trouvé un nouveau jouet. Il avait été tellement mignon à l'intérieur avec ses 's'il te plaît, ma petite Lily chérie la plus jolie gentille du monde' qu'elle avait facilement cédé. Tant pis, elle trouverait une excuse à donner à sa mère pour l'odeur. A condition qu'ils soient rentrés avant elle ou ce serait une excuse pour qu'elle ne la tue pas qu'elle devrait fournir…

« Trop fun » Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sortit une barquette en frigolite du sachet et la posa sur ses genoux. Il avait choisi un plat avec du riz et des morceaux de viande. Malheureusement, maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant, il se disait que Lily avait été plus intelligente avec son hamburger. Comment allait-il manger du riz sans couverts ?

« Fourchette dans le sachet » Lui apprit la jeune fille avant d'éclater de rire devant son air déconfit.

« Une fourchette jetable ! » S'extasia-t-il « J'adore définitivement les Moldus ! »

« Le peuple de la consommation rapide » Commenta Lily en mordant dans son pain. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pique-niqué dans une voiture… A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis que Sirius était devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Avant, quand il était encore accessible comme garçon, ils adoraient faire ça. Il racontait des pitreries et puis, ils discutaient du Quidditch et la capacité des gens à être hypocrite pour tomber dans leurs bonnes grâces.

Elle fut interrompue de ses pensées par James qui toussa violemment. Son visage était devenu tout rouge et Lily craint qu'il ne fasse une réaction allergique à un des fabuleux produits de ces si cool Moldus. Mais il grimaça et pointa sa bouche de son index. « Dis-moi qu'on a à boire ! »

« Tiens » Elle lui passa une bouteille d'un demi-litre d'eau qu'il en engloutit en quelques gorgées. « Alors, tu es sensible aux épices ? »

« Ce truc est avarié » Déclara le jeune homme en fixant sa nourriture avec un air témoignant son dégout. « Ca arrache »

Lily haussa un sourcil et se servit sur ses genoux. « C'est du piment » Expliqua-t-elle « Les Moldus adorent quand ça pique. C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle 'Buffalo' ce menu »

« Rapport zéro » Grogna James en lançant une œillade meurtrière à son plat de plastique qui resta sans réaction. Lily pouffa. « Je déteste quand ça pique ! T'aurais pu me le dire »

« Pauvre petit garçon » Se moqua-t-elle gentiment en tendant la main pour essuyer quelques perles d'eau le long de son menton. Il y eut comme un petit grésillement au bout de ses doigts auquel elle décida de ne pas faire attention. « Allez, j'ai pitié. On échange »

« Non, c'est bon » Grommela-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil d'envie à l'hamburger. « Je suis célibataire, c'est moins grave pour moi si j'ai la bouche massacrée »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et porta son pain devant la bouche du jeune homme pour le tenter « Même pas une toute petite bouchée ? »

James lui jeta un coup d'œil stupéfait, visiblement étonné de la voir si canaille et mordit sans plus de manière dans le met qui lui était proposé.

« Tu as les lèvres toutes rouges » Commenta James en rompant le silence qui durait depuis qu'ils mastiquaient avec application leur nourriture.

« Ouais, il paraît que ça arrive d'avoir des lèvres rouges »

« Les tiennes sont particulièrement appétissante dans cette couleur piquante » Ajouta-t-il pour voir jusqu'où elle avait décidé de pousser ses piques ce soir. D'habitude, Lily était très rapide à céder face à lui sur ce terrain.

« Goûte » Lui proposa-t-elle avec un air extrêmement candide qui donna soudain chaud au jeune homme. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette répartie. Mais vraiment pas du tout… « C'est au piment, tu adores ça, non ? »

« J'adore le piment chez une fille, pas dans les aliments » Décidant de la pousser à bout, il s'approcha d'elle. « Faites attention mademoiselle Evans, je pourrais vous prendre au mot »

Lily se pinça les lèvres. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'aimait à ce point et le détestait simultanément : aucun de ses amis n'avait le dernier mot avec elle et lui, il le prenait toujours. Mais il était hors de question qu'il gagne cette fois encore. Elle avait envie de le pousser, toujours plus loin. Il finirait par reconnaître sa défaite, pas vrai ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. « Trop piquant pour toi, j'en ai peur, _mauviette_ »

Une étincelle dangereuse s'alluma dans le regard du jeune homme qui allait de ses lèvres rougies par son repas à ses yeux le mettant au défi d'oser seulement un geste. « Fait attention Lily, tu joues avec le feu » Lui murmura James en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Elle ne contrôla pas son geste. Sa tête se pencha légèrement pour prendre appui dans sa paume ouverte et sentit une sensation d'engourdissement prendre vie en elle. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard et elle ressentait cette étrange sensation au creux du ventre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Lily déglutit et vit les lèvres de James s'entrouvrir légèrement. Sa main se leva comme si elle était animée de vie propre et se posa doucement contre sa nuque.

Elle ne le tira pas. Il ne s'approcha pas. Et pourtant, il était à présent si proche qu'elle sentait son souffle contre elle. Elle n'osait plus respirer et sa tête était lourde, le sang battait à ses tempes. Dans un geste qu'elle ne contrôla pas, elle s'humidifia les lèvres et James la vit faire, avec son sempiternelle sourire en coin, puis il posa ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes.

Un léger, tout minuscule baiser qui ne dura pas une seconde, et il voulut se reculer. Mais Lily sentit comme un tourbillon inconnu prendre vie en elle et elle passa ses deux bras derrière son cou pour l'empêcher de se reculer. Elle décala la tête de côté et posa cette fois ses lèvres tout contre les siennes, juste en face.

Ils ne bougèrent pas. James avait les yeux grands ouverts de surprise et la fixait alors que Lily avait fermé brusquement ses paupières en entendant son sang jaillir dans sa tête comme son propre rythme interne. La pression contre sa bouche se fit plus forte et elle y répondit. Elle se relâcha et elle fit de même. Toujours sans se reculer, James esquissa un sourire amusé et les lèvres de Lily suivirent les siennes, mimant chacune de leurs actions. C'était comme si la bouche de Lily ne voulait pas perdre un millimètre de la sienne et la suivait partout où elle allait.

La deuxième main du garçon rejoignit la seconde joue de la rousse et il saisit doucement la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille entre les siennes pour le suçoter et le mordiller mais dans un mouvement impérieux, il se retrouva collé contre son siège et le visage de Lily face à lui, ses yeux le fixant avec avidité. Elle lui embrassa la pommette, le nez, le menton, la commissure des lèvres et James glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour approfondir ce baiser. Il ne savait pas quand il aurait encore le loisir de recommencer.

Un très long coup de klaxon les sépara.

James eut le temps de voir la moto arriver à toute vitesse du côté de sa portière avant l'impact.

oOoOo

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ou pas ? » Questionna Phin alors qu'il aidait Eva à remettre son manteau tel un gentleman.

Elle éclata de rire. « Fais-le et dès que tu parviendras à officialiser une vraie relation face à ton ex-femme, je t'expliquerai les tue l'amour à éviter »

« Très bien » Déclara-t-il en se penchant vers elle « Moi, je te montrerai les conversation sur les enfants à éviter si tu ne veux pas faire fuir tes prétendants »

« Oh » Murmura-t-elle en passant ses bras derrière ses épaules « J'ai hâte »

Phin pencha la tête, _Dring_ _dring_, et soupira « La poisse »

« Tu crois que c'est un présage que le téléphone sonne juste maintenant ? » Questionna-t-elle en prenant place sur un tabouret du comptoir pendant qu'il allait répondre.

« Deux minutes et on reprend là où on en était ! » Lui assura-t-il avant de décrocher d'un geste pressé. « Allô ? »

Eva posa ses coudes sur le comptoir et écouta distraitement Phin répondre.

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Il y a un problème avec…

-…

-Vol de voiture ? Vous plaisantez, c'est…

-…

-Oui, je la connais. Sa mère est…

-…

-A l'hôpital, comment ça ?

-…

-Elle est à côté de moi. Je la préviens et on arrive tout de suite.

-…

-Oui, je comprends bien monsieur l'agent. Il doit s'agir d'un emprunt. Comment vont-ils ?

-…

-Merlin. Nous arrivons. Au revoir.

Eva, qui s'était redressée en s'entendant mentionnée dans la conversation, fronça les sourcils. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » Questionna-t-elle avec empressement.

« Les gosses. Ils ont fait une bêtise. Viens, je vais te faire transplaner à l'hôpital, ça ira plus vite »

« _L'hôpital ?_ » Répéta la mère d'un ton paniqué en se levant brusquement « Phin ! Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que Lily fait à la clinique ? »

« James et Lily ont été faire un tour dans ta voiture apparemment » Déclara-t-il en la prenant par le bras pour les faire disparaitre. « Ils ont eu un accident »

oOoOo

Lily papillonna des yeux et se sentit nauséeuse. Elle ne savait pas très bien où elle était et il y avait quelque chose de lourd sur son bras qui lui faisait extrêmement mal. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était… Oh Merlin, elle avait embrassé James !

« James ? » Grommela-t-elle d'une voix rauque qu'elle ne reconnut pas elle-même en ouvrant un peu plus les paupières. Une lumière blanche lui attaqua la pupille si violement qu'elle referma rapidement les yeux. « James ? »

« Ma chérie ! » La voix de sa mère la rassura. Au moins, elle n'était pas- Oh non, qu'est-ce que sa mère faisait là ? Où était-elle ? « Tout va bien ma puce, prends ton temps pour te réveiller »

Lily déglutit péniblement, sentant sa bouche extrêmement sèche puis se força à ouvrir les yeux. « Où … où suis-je ? »

« A l'hôpital moldu chérie » Lui répondit sa mère en prenant les doigts de son bras qui ne lui faisait pas mal entre ses mains. « Vous avez eu un accident. Une grosse moto est rentrée dans la portière du passager et tu as été projetée contre le volant brusquement. Ton bras est cassé. Les Moldus ont dû t'opérer »

Lily tourna péniblement la tête dans son oreiller et aperçut Remus, Peter et Tania appuyés contre le mur du fond. Ils semblaient vraiment inquiets et soulagés pour elle.

« On t'emmènera aux Saintes Harpies dès qu'ils te laisseront sortir pour prendre du Poussos » Dit Tania en s'approchant du lit « Ils t'ont massacré l'avant bras, ces barbares de Moldus »

Lily essayait péniblement de rassembler ses idées. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Il manquait quelque chose…

« Comment va James ? » Elle tenta de s'asseoir mais rapidement, elle rendit compte qu'elle était beaucoup trop faible pour ça. Elle détestait définitivement les drogues moldues ! « Où est-il ? »

« Il n'avait rien » Grogna sa mère avec agacement « Il est rentré chez lui »

« Oh » Murmura Lily en se sentant désappointée de son absence. Elle jeta un regard à Remus qui était toujours dans la même position et se sentit encore plus mal. Elle avait l'impression que sa vie lui échappait… « Il faudra que j'aille voir Phin. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si on a fait ça, il ne mérite pas de punition »

« Euh, Lily » Murmura timidement Tania avec sa tête des mauvaises nouvelles. « James a dû rentrer chez lui. À Londres. »


	23. Et l'intervention d'un amoureux

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petite ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** James s'introduit chez Lily pour se faire pardonner. Il se livre à elle, sans pour autant dire toute la vérité, et ils finissent par discuter de l'incapavité de Lily à dire 'je t'aime' à Remus. Servant de serveur à Eva et Phin, Remus apprend que James est chez Lily mais ils n'y sont plus quand il arrive. James et Lily empruntent la voiture de la mère de celle-ci et, alors qu'ils s'embrassent, ont un accident. Envoyée dans un hôpital moldu, Lily se réveille avec un bras plâtré. James est retourné à Londres.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore, gros bisous à tous!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**RASP HOLLOW**

**CHAPITRE 23**

**Le charme Lupin**

_Je n'ai jamais été très douée avec les journaux intimes, je l'avoue. Il y a toujours une bonne excuse pour les laisser tomber au bout de quelques semaines, quelques mois. Ecrire ce que je traverse, ce qui compose ma vie, mas hauts, mes bas. Je n'en ai jamais eu réellement besoin. Je veux dire, je suis Lily Evans, j'assume mon existence, la vit pleinement. Je n'ai pas besoin de playback. _

_Ecrire est une chose magnifique. Les écrits restent, les paroles s'en vont, n'est-ce pas ? Mais parler m'a toujours suffi jusqu'à présent. Je n'ai jamais eu à souffrir de la solitude. Oui, j'étais une fille populaire. Mais ce n'était pas toute ma vie, j'avais des amis également. D'authentiques, de vrais amis. Je n'ai jamais été seule. Je ne le suis toujours pas. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'écrire, seulement l'envie de laisser une trace de temps à autre. _

_Mais… quelque chose a changé. Récemment, je me sens étrange vis-à-vis de moi-même. Un peu en arrière, passive, dans une existence que j'ai pourtant toujours maîtrisée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais je ne le fais plus. Depuis que James a été renvoyé chez lui par un Phin furieux et en colère, je me sens décalée par rapport au monde réel. La dernière fois que j'ai été si perdue, c'est quand toute ma famille s'est effondrée autour de moi, par ma faute. _

_Les évènements sont différents. Je suis différente. Mais la sensation d'avoir perdu quelque chose de précieux est la même. Je n'avais jamais perçu à quel point James pouvait être important pour moi. Qu'on soit amis ou qu'on s'ignore, c'est toujours son regard, son approbation, son avis que je cherchais, que je trouvais. Quand a-t-il pris une telle place dans ma vie ? Quand m'est-il devenu si indispensable ?_

_Cela fait trois jours que je suis coincée dans cet hôpital et cela me rend folle. Si seulement les médecins moldus acceptaient que je sorte, il me faudrait moins d'une heure pour récupérer un bras en parfait état ! Mais il paraît que j'ai mal réagi aux anesthésiants et qu'ils doivent me conserver en observation encore un peu. Je n'ai pas suivi toute la conversation mais il paraît qu'ils ont failli me tuer en essayant de me réparer l'os de l'avant bras gauche. Un truc d'allergie, de choc anaphylactique. Bref, j'ai d'énormes traces rouges sur la poitrine parce qu'ils m'ont électrocuté. Il paraît que j'ai failli y rester. Encore une fois. _

_Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à cette éventualité. Et ça me rend folle d'être coincée ici, sans personne à qui me confier. Je suis presque morte cette nuit-là. Et il y a toutes ces choses qui se bousculent sans cesse dans ma tête. Je me demande ce qu'aurait été mon plus grand regret s'ils ne m'avaient pas ramenée. Ne pas avoir dit à ma mère que je lui pardonnais toutes ses erreurs ? Ne pas avoir dit à ma sœur que je l'aimais, quoiqu'elle en pense ? Ne pas avoir été honnête avec Remus ses derniers temps ? Ne pas… avoir mis au clair ma situation avec James. _

_Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Il n'est plus là. Chaque jour, à chaque réveil, je fixe cette porte dans l'espoir de le voir la franchir, avec son sourire en coin accueillant et ses mains dans ses poches. Il agiterait la tête en direction du plâtre qui m'enserre le bras, ferait une remarque idiote et se jugerait protégé par les dieux de ne pas avoir été blessé. J'ai beau attendre, il ne vient pas. Il ne viendra pas. _

_J'ai voulu lui écrire une lettre, lui demander comment il allait, comment ses parents le traitaient, s'il avait trouvé une nouvelle école, fait de nouvelles connaissances, si je lui manquais un peu. Et puis, savoir comment il avait bien pu s'en sortir sans une égratignure ! Mais Remus est venu me voir tous les jours, toujours accompagné de quelqu'un- ma mère, Phin, Sirius, Peter. N'importe quel prétexte était bon pour qu'on ne soit jamais seul tous les deux. Il ne m'a adressé qu'une phrase. Et par là même a répondu à la question qui me taraudait tant. _

Lily leva son stylo du cahier moldu que sa mère lui avait apporté à sa demande et soupira en remontant un peu le coussin sous son bras plâtré. Elle se souvenait du visage de Remus, la veille, quand il lui avait sorti, sans croiser son regard, qu'il était étrange que ce soit son bras gauche qu'elle ait cassé.

La seule manière que ce soit ce bras-là, sans compter le fait que le coup ait été porté sur l'extérieur du membre et pas sur l'intérieur, c'était qu'elle soit penchée au dessus de James au moment où la moto les avait emboutis. Lily n'avait rien répondu à cela, elle n'avait rien à dire car c'était la simple vérité. Oui, elle était penchée sur James. Oui, elle avait été violement repoussée en arrière par l'impact et son bras avait heurté le volant. Oui, elle était coupable de ce que Remus l'accusait silencieusement. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, juste écouté.

L'engin freinait depuis l'entrée du parking avant de leur rentrer dedans, il n'allait pas tellement vite et avait heurté la voiture de sa mère sur le flanc droit, légèrement en avant de la portière. Lily avait été projetée en arrière, James était juste tombé sur elle et le motard avait fait un vol plané au dessus de la voiture. Il était hospitalisé mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. La voiture était au garage, en réparation. Le patron du restaurant devant lequel l'accident avait eu lieu avait appelé l'ambulance moldue et Lily avait été conduite ici pour son radius brisé. Les médecins avaient décidés de lui mettre des broches et ils l'avaient presque tuée en l'endormant.

Et maintenant, elle était bloquée sur ce lit depuis trois jours pour prouver qu'elle n'allait pas mourir et que son corps récupérait exceptionnellement vite de la décharge qu'il s'était pris. Et pour prouver que les toubibs n'étaient que des brutes, l'un deux lui avait blessé une côté en lui faisant un massage cardiaque un peu trop vigoureux. Bref, plus vite Lily pourrait aller aux Saintes Harpies pour réparer les dégâts, mieux elle se sentirait.

« Mademoiselle Evans » La salua un médecin en rentrant dans sa chambre avec sa longue blouse blanche et son stéthoscope autour du cou « Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« D'humeur voyageuse » Plaisanta Lily « Laissez-moi sortir, doc', s'il vous plaît… »

« Bien, je vois qu'une infirmière est venue prendre votre tension » Déclara le médecin d'un ton peu avenant. Lily grimaça et lui tira une langue alors qu'il tournait le dos. Elle préférait l'autre docteur qui s'occupait d'elle, le jeune et mignon, qui flirtait toujours un peu avec elle. Celui-ci n'était qu'un vieux prof grisonnant absolument barbant. « Elle est toujours très élevée »

« Et elle le restera » Assura Lily comme elle se tuait à le dire depuis le premier jour. Non seulement, elle était sorcière et il était normal que sa tension soit légèrement supérieure mais en plus, les médecins sorciers lui avaient toujours dit qu'elle faisait un peu d'hypertension. Ce 'un peu' sorcier devenant un 'beaucoup' moldu. Grrr… elle aurait la peau de l'idiot l'ayant amené dans cet hôpital de barbares…

« Comment va votre bras ? »

« Presque plus mal » Assura-t-elle. Ce n'était qu'en partie vrai mais il était hors de question qu'on lui donne encore ce médoc qui la faisait divaguer. Apparemment, son organisme ne supportait pas les antidouleurs habituels et on lui donnait à la place une substance tellement forte qu'elle s'enfonçait dans un nuage cotonneux déconnecté de la réalité. Elle n'avait jamais été si contente d'être une sorcière. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il était restée moldue ; elle ne supportait presque aucune des substances qu'ils lui administraient !

Le docteur l'observa à travers ses lunettes et s'approcha de son bras gauche qu'il leva de son cousin.

« Aaah ! » Cria-t-elle brusquement sans pouvoir se retenir tant la douleur avait été vive. « Mais vous êtes malade ? »

« La douleur est le premier signe d'une anormalité métabolique. Si vous ne donnez pas aux docteurs les moyens de vous soigner, vous ne sortirez jamais. »

« Je vous en prie » Soupira Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis pas votre élève, monsieur. Est-ce que je ne peux pas juste rentrer chez moi ? »

Le vieil homme eut un sourire désabusé. « Les jeunes, ils ne tiennent pas en place … » La 'jeune' eut effectivement du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler avec son bras viable. « Ecoutez, je comprends votre empressement mais le problème est que vous ne supportez aucun des antidouleurs oraux que j'aurais pu vous prescrire. Je ne peux pas vous renvoyez à domicile avec une perfusion »

« Je gérerai la douleur, doc' » Assura Lily en se disant que cinq minutes après sa sortie, il n'y aurait plus de douleur car il n'y aurait plus de fracture.

« Avez-vous vu comment vous avez réagi à ma manipulation ? Ecoutez, une petite semaine et- »

« Monsieur, je suis majeure alors donnez-moi un fichu papier de sortie contre avis médical et je me tire, ok ? »

L'homme haussa un sourcil. « Majeure ? Il me semble que vous avez seulement 17 ans, jeune fille ! » Lui rappela-t-il. Lily jura silencieusement sur les lois moldues étant différentes des lois sorcières et soupira en se repositionnant correctement dans son lit. « Courage ma petite, je sais qu'à votre âge, on a la bougeotte mais la santé, c'est la santé ! »

« Gnagnagna » Grommela Lily en tendant son bras droit pour qu'on y plante une aiguille sensée la soulager. Elle ne comprenait plus rien aux Moldus depuis qu'elle n'en était plus une. Certains jours, comme aujourd'hui, elle en venait presque à partager l'avis ces Sangs Purs à l'esprit étroit … _Presque_, bien sûr, était le mot capital. « Donnez-moi quand même ces papiers. Je suis sûre que ma mère les signera »

« Si vous le dîtes » Soupira le médecin en secouant la tête. « Comment va votre côte cassée ? »

« J'envisage d'attaquer l'hôpital en justice pour ça » Plaisanta Lily. L'infirmière présente et le médecin blanchirent étonnement vite… « Woh, Calmez-vous, c'était une blague. J'arrive presque à me redresser maintenant ! »

« Bien, bien. Je vous fais parvenir ces papiers, Lily. Reposez-vous à présent »

« Comme si j'avais autre chose à faire… »

oOoOo

« Je me demande dans quelle mesure cela ne te servirait pas de leçon de rester ici encore quelques jours » Remarqua Eva en empaquetant les quelques affaires de Lily dans un sac de voyage. « Je n'aurais cru cela de toi, chérie »

« Je sais maman » Soupira la jeune fille, quoiqu'un peu agacée par le caractère répétitif de la discussion. « Tu me l'as dit à chaque fois que tu es venue me voir »

« Je n'aime l'influence de ce garçon sur toi. Je ne pensais pas que tu te laisserais embrigader aussi facilement sur la mauvaise voie »

Lily ne prit plus la peine de répondre qu'elle était autant responsable que lui de ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé la trainer de force sur la 'mauvaise pente'. Tout le monde avait décidé à sa place quelle victime elle était et à quel point James était le seul responsable de l'accident. C'était comme toutes les personnes de cette ville n'attendait qu'une erreur de la part du garçon pour le condamner définitivement. Quant à elle, la si parfaite préfète, comment aurait-elle pu faire une erreur juste une fois dans sa vie ?

C'était avec un soulagement certain que Lily avait regardé sa mère signer les papiers de sortie pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps, elle devenait folle à tergiverser de cette façon. Rien qu'en quelques jours, elle avait rempli plus de pages de son nouveau journal intime que dans tout le reste de sa vie. Elle commençait même à avoir peur de son reflet dans la glace. Son allergie aux principaux analgésiques lui avait rendu impossible la tâche de se lever et la sommaire toilette à laquelle elle avait eu droit quotidiennement ne comprenait pas le coiffage- maquillage…

« Allez jeune fille, il est temps de faire à nouveau usage de ces jolies gambettes ! » L'encouragea sa mère. Lily se redressa et tenta d'ignorer la douleur foudroyante dans sa poitrine. La côté était tellement douloureuse qu'elle en oubliait quasiment le bras.

Serrant les dents pour ne pas se plaindre, chose que sa mère n'avait jamais supportée, Lily parvint à se redresser dans son lit et s'asseoir sur le bord de celui-ci. Eva lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé puis sortit une fiole de sa poche.

« Tiens, miss allergie. Je suis passée aux Saintes Harpies ce matin chercher ça. C'est une potion antidouleur spéciale pour les os. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? »

« T'es la meilleure ! » S'exclama Lily en avalant goulument la fiole. Elle ne remarqua même pas le goût fort semblable aux dragées de Berthie Crochue saveur cire d'oreilles tellement elle savait qu'elle allait être soulagée sans pour autant se sentir groggy et divagante.

« Allons-y » Conclut la mère en avançant dans le couloir, Lily sur les talons. Elle aperçut le regard surpris du médecin quand elle le salua de son bras plâtré puis s'installa dans le taxi que sa mère avait commandé pour elles.

« Quand va-t-on aux Saintes Harpies ? » Questionna Lily en songeant avec bonheur qu'elle vivait ses derniers moments d'handicapée.

« Jamais » Décréta Eva « Le médicomage m'a donné du _Pousos_. Il m'a dit que tu devais le prendre ce soir avant d'aller au lit et que demain, tous tes os seraient aussi solides qu'au premier jour. »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle avait la très nette impression que quelque chose clochait. Elle baissa les yeux sur son bras et grimaça. « Mais… et ce maudit plâtre ? »

« Tu le garderas les quinze jours prescrit par ton docteur, chérie. On reviendra à l'hôpital moldu pour qu'il te le retire, le médecin constatera ta guérison fulgurante et n'aura pas besoin de te placer le second. »

« Maman, tu ne peux pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ma puce, tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu n'allais pas être punie pour avoir cassé ma voiture, pas vrai ? »

Génial. C'était tout bonnement génial.

« Alors, je retourne à l'école demain, c'est bien ça ? » Supposa-t-elle. Sa mère acquiesça.

Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à trouver une façon de voir Remus avant le lendemain matin. Elle n'avait pas envie de devoir s'expliquer avec lui devant toute une foule. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire exactement. Au final, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal qu'elle ait été délirante sous les antidouleurs quand il venait la voir à l'hôpital.

Mais maintenant, il fallait prendre une décision. Elle ne se voyait pas lui mentir mais la vérité mènerait à la rupture. Et l'heure du choix était venue.

OoOoO

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Est-ce un fantôme ou un revenant ? »

« Salut Marco »

« James Potter, voyez-vous ça. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir ici avant un bout de temps ! »

« Les choses changent » Supposa le jeune homme avec philosophie en s'attablant au bar. « Alors, des rumeurs intéressantes à raconter ? »

« A part ton expulsion grandiose ? Non, man, c'est calme dans le coin durant l'année scolaire » Marco, le patron du Witch, un bar moldu réputé chez les sorciers, sortit un dessous de verre et un verre plat « La maison t'offre un hydromel pour ton retour »

« Merci, mec » James saisit son verre et l'avala d'une gorgée en jetant un regard autour de lui. Le liquide chaud et brûlant se répandit dans sa bouche puis son estomac en lui procurant une sensation presque oubliée de quiétude. L'alcool avait toujours cet effet relaxant sur lui qui était d'habitude d'un genre plutôt excité. Quoique durant sa période Rasp Hollow, il avait été relativement calme, préférant s'étaler dans son lit pour ne rien faire plutôt que de faire un tour en balai ou préparer une mauvaise farce. Il en était même venu à regretter amèrement ses _amis_ serpentards.

« Tu t'étais perdu où ? J'ai entendu dire que t'étais sorti de taule y'a des mois »

James acquiesça en commandant un second verre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se soûler, ce qui l'aurait volontiers fait avant. Peut-être qu'il avait changé. Peut-être que vivre dans un trou paumé comme cette ville dont il venait d'être expulsé avait fait de lui quelqu'un de meilleur.

« Un bled dans le nord. J'te jure, mec, des péquenauds comme nulle part ailleurs. Ca valait le détour »

« Des donzelles intéressantes ? »

James sourit. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, n'est-ce pas ? On avait beau se retirer de l'avant-scène, le monde continuait de tourner comme il l'avait toujours fait, avec les mêmes buts, les mêmes mouvements, les mêmes personnes. C'était son monde et il ne voulait pas s'en sentir étranger comme il le faisait actuellement.

« Pas mal dans le genre frustré… Deux jumelles lubriques comme t'en as rarement vu »

« Trip à trois ? »

« Quasiment. Ca tournait plutôt dans l'échangisme entre sœurettes »

Marco eut un sourire en coin. « J'ai eu peur que le tombeur se soit paumé dans les prisons du ministère. Quand Dude en est revenu, il était carrément changé. T'aurais dû le voir, Azkaban a fait de lui un autre homme. »

« Azkaban… » Souffla James en prenant un troisième verre. « T'as p as idée, Marco. Aucune idée de ce que c'est là-bas. Ca ne laisse personne indifférent. Ce sont …. Des monstres »

« Des monstres ? » Répéta le barman

« Genre des dragons ? » Demanda le moldu assis à côté de lui qui manquait visiblement d'imagination.

« Genre des créatures de l'enfer qui sucent tes souvenirs jusqu'au moment où il ne te reste plus que les cauchemars » Grommela-t-il « Ecoute, c'est pas que ça m'ennuie mais »

« J'ai compris, plus un mot sur vos techniques tordues de torture »

James acquiesça et aperçut une jeune fille rousse passer la porte du bar. Il sentit quelque chose se tordre dans ses entrailles. Oui, elle l'avait sûrement changé. Mais lui, il n'avait pas demandé à devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Il commanda encore un verre.

OoOoO

Lily respira profondément et vérifia une fois de plus qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée d'adresse. Bien sûr, Audrey devrait se souvenir d'où Remus l'avait amenée, c'était tellement exceptionnel que le jeune homme laisse quelqu'un entrer chez lui. Mais si elle s'était trompée d'adresse ? Après tout, à ce moment-là, elle ne devait pas être vraiment concentrée sur le nom de la rue …

Devant Lily, une énorme bâtisse blanche se dressait. A ce niveau, ce n'était plus une grande maison mais un petit château. Le jeune fille déglutit et leva à nouveau les yeux devant elle. Une énorme barrière en fer noir surmontée d'une caméra empêchait l'entrée au domaine.

Devant celle-ci, une gigantesque pelouse verte bien entretenue bordée d'un petit sentier brun-rouge en terre cuite broyée à la taille du gravier. Au bout du chemin, un escalier de quatre mètres de large menant à une porte colossale.

Les murs avaient été couverts à la chaux blanche et, sur la droite, une tour se détachait quelque peu de la "maison" rectangulaire. Une haie haute laissait soupçonner un grand jardin à l'arrière de la demeure. Et dire qu'elle avait cru que Remus ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne chez lui parce qu'il vivait dans un quartier défavorisé ! En fait, il était la personne la plus riche qu'elle connaissait… Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dû l'ennuyer avec ses problèmes d'argent ridicules !

Avec hésitation, Lily sonna à la grille et se tint droite, son bras gauche bien coincé dans son écharpe. Il y eut un grésillement puis la caméra tourna sur son socle pour se fixer sur elle.

« Demeure des Lupins. Qui dois-je annoncer ? » Demanda une voix masculine que Lily n'avait jamais entendue. Elle se demanda vaguement s'ils avaient des serviteurs – ou peu importe le nom que cela portait de nos jours.

« Heu… Lily Evans. Je suis une amie de Remus »

« Le jeune monsieur Lupin n'est pas autorisé à recevoir de la visite en semaine » Déclara la voix inconnue d'un ton monocorde.

« S'il vous plait, insista Lily, j'aimerais juste lui parler. Il ne peut même pas sortir juste cinq minutes ? »

Il y eut un long silence, au point qu'elle se demanda si quelqu'un avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit. Au moment où elle allait abandonner et se résoudre à attendre le lendemain pour voir Remus, la barrière s'ouvrit sans le moindre bruit de grincement. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée à la moitié du chemin que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Haleta Remus comme s'il venait de parcourir une longue distance en courant. « Comment … qui t'as dit ? »

« Audrey » Répondit Lily alors que le jeune homme la rejoignait dans le jardin. « Je ne suis pas arrivée à soudoyer Sirius, il t'est complètement fidèle, ne t'inquiète pas » Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter en se sentant un peu nerveuse tout à coup. Elle avait presque oublié ce qu'elle était venue faire ici face à un tel luxe.

Remus la fixa encore une minute avec surprise avant de soupirer en esquissant un sourire tendu. « Allez viens » Offrit-t-il en lui tendant la main. « Ma mère voudrait te rencontrer »

« Quoi ? Mais…. »

« Hey, tu es venue jusqu'ici, pas la peine de t'enfuir maintenant. Cette fois, ta mère ne t'attend nulle part » Lily se pinça les lèvres en baissant la tête. C'était un coup bas, mais il était mérité. Elle et Remus n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter de cet incident… C'était le moment idéal. Si elle était venue voir son petit ami aujourd'hui, c'était pour lui dire toute la vérité. Qu'il avait raison dans ses soupçons, qu'elle avait embrassé James. Elle devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Même si ce baiser ne changeait rien de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Remus, elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Elle ne savait plus quels sentiments avoir… et elle se demandait si elle avait un jour été sûre de ceux qu'elle entretenait pour Remus.

« 'Mus » Soupira Lily en le suivant docilement à l'intérieur. Il fallait … qu'elle soit honnête. « On doit parler »

Il déglutit et resserra ses doigts sur sa main. « Oui, ok. Allons dans ma chambre, on y sera plus- »

« Remus Lupin ! » Appela soudain une voie aigüe. Lily détourna les yeux de l'énorme escalier qui occupait toute une partie du hall et regarda la porte blanche fermée d'où venait le bruit. « Ne vas-tu pas me présenter cette jeune personne ? »

« Oui maman » Grogna le jeune homme de mauvaise grâce. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille. « Reste concentrée sur ce que tu savais de moi avant de l'entendre, ok ? »

« Hein ? » Lily le suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur de la pièce jouxtant le hall d'entrée, qui s'avérait être une sorte de petit salon. Avant de comprendre comment, elle se trouva devant une femme blonde d'une cinquantaine d'années qui l'observait d'un air hautain. Lily se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise devant ce regard scrutateur. Tout en elle semblait distingué et couteux : elle portait un tailleur chic devant coûter son prix, son cou était orné d'un bijou en or et même sa coiffure semblait transpirer l'argent.

« Bon… bonjour madame » Articula-t-elle « Je suis… »

« Lily Evans » Coupa madame Lupin d'un ton sec en la dévisageant de bas en haut. « Pourquoi conservez-vous donc cet odieux plâtre moldu ? »

« C'est… je me suis blessée. C'est … une ambulance moldue a été appelée avant que… je » Bafouilla-t-elle en grimaçant. Comment était-il possible qu'elle soit si stressée ? C'était juste la mère de Remus, son copain !

« Très bien. Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allée aux Saintes Harpies à votre sortie pour corriger cette erreur ? » Questionna-t-elle stoïquement « Vous êtes sorcière au moins ? »

« Oui oui oui » Confirma rapidement Lily en inspirant pour arriver à terminer une phrase complète. « C'est juste que…Ma mère a jugé que ce handicap » Elle agita son bras plâtré « me servirait de punition. J'ai été un peu… inconsciente sur certains points. »

La quinquagénaire acquiesça. « Transplanage interdit je suppose ? » Proposa-t-elle.

« Conduite avec permis tout neuf en pleine nuit » Eclaircit Lily

« C'était un accident » Ajouta Remus en reprenant la main libre de Lily qu'il avait lâchée en entrant dans la pièce. « On va y aller maintenant »

Madame Lupin haussa un sourcil et se leva de son fauteuil. « Restez-là » Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. Remus se tendit agressivement et Lily les dévisagea avec surprise. La mère alla se servir un verre de Martini. « Alors Lily, vous êtes la petite amie de mon fils ? »

« Oui madame » Confirma-t-elle « Depuis deux mois »

« quatre » Corrigea Remus

Madame Lupin eut un sourire ironique. « Voilà qui est intéressant. Tu aurais tendance à réduire le temps que tu passes avec lui, Lily ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » S'insurgea-t-elle. Cette conversation était surréaliste. « Nous avons juste eu deux mois incertains »

« Oh » Le sourire presque méchant de la femme s'agrandit encore. « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter cet incapable à tes côtés »

« Le supporter ? » Répéta Lily en ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles. À côté d'elle, Remus fixait rageusement ses pieds. Elle commençait à percevoir la raison pour laquelle le jeune homme ne voulait pas d'elle chez lui, en dehors de toute considération économico-sociale. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre votre point de vue, madame »

« Maman, ça suffit » La prévint Remus

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, jeune homme » Le reprit-elle sévèrement. « Alors, Lily, pensez-vous bien connaître Remus ? »

« … Oui » Répondit-elle après une hésitation. Elle ne voyait pas où pouvait mener une telle conversation.

« Vraiment ? » La cinquantenaire jeta un regard en biais vers Remus. « Et vous êtes encore à ses côtés ? »

« Remus est quelqu'un de formidable » Défendit Lily en sentant une boule de colère naître dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle se maîtrise, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à crier sur la mère de Remus. Son petit doigt lui disait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas. Mais comment une mère pouvait-elle traiter son fils avec tant de froideur ?

« J'en suis sûre » Déclara-t-elle avec scepticisme. « Vous a-t-il demandé de l'accompagner au bal de la semaine prochaine ? »

« Non »

« Savez-vous pourquoi ? » Insista-t-elle.

Lily plissa les yeux. « Il avait mieux à faire, je suppose » Dit-elle avec effronterie en fixant son aînée dans les yeux.

« Peut-on être si idiote ? » Claqua la femme. Elle semblait sur le point de rajouter quelque chose mais fut interrompue par son fils.

« Retire ça ! Lily est la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse ! Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de- »

« Laisse tomber » Le calma Lily en posant sa main sur son avant bras. Elle avança d'un pas vers l'adulte qui attendait avec un sourire satisfait la suite de la discussion. « J'aime votre fils » Déclara Lily en sentant son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. « J'aime sa gentillesse, j'aime son humeur, j'aime son caractère calme et réfléchi. Mais j'aime aussi sa force, sa protection, ses sautes d'humeur ! J'aime votre fils et le loup-garou en lui également. Vous feriez bien d'en prendre de la graine »

« Lily… » Murmura le jeune homme en question d'une voix blanche.

« Viens Remus » Déclara la jeune fille en le saisissant brusquement par la manche. « Nous avons fini ici, où est ta chambre ? »

« Tu es la première personne à oser parler de cette façon à ma mère… » Murmura presque rêveusement le jeune homme en passant la porte de sa pièce personnelle. Lily resta figée un instant. Elle n'avait _jamais_ vu une chambre aussi grande. Il y avait même plusieurs pièces ! Un coin avec le lit énorme, de l'autre côté un bureau digne de la bibliothèque nationale avec deux étagères débordantes de livres, une porte ouverte donnant sur un dressing bien fourni et une deuxième porte qui, elle imaginait, donnait accès à une salle de bain.

« Est-ce que tous les garçons de cette ville ont des harpies en guise de mère ? » S'écria-t-elle en pénétrant le lieu. Peut-être était-il inconvenant d'être encore en colère dans un tel endroit mais elle en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre toujours le même disque jouer dans sa vie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ce que je veux dire ? » Répéta-t-elle avec colère. « Sirius a la pire peste de la terre comme mère, c'est elle qui a convaincu le conseil de ne pas créer d'équipe de Quidditch féminine, tu sais ? Et en plus, c'était juste parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que son fiston chéri traîne avec une née modlu ! »

« Je sais Lily. Mais c'est le passé » L'encouragea doucement Remus en s'approchant un peu d'elle.

« Et Peter ! » Continua-t-elle « Un jour, il s'est réveillé et sa mère s'était tirée sans un mot, sans un au-revoir. Tu sais qu'elle n'a jamais repris contact après ? Quel genre de mère aimante fait ça ? »

« C'était dur » Commenta le jeune homme en faisant un mouvement pour poser sa main sur son épaule. Mais il se figea.

« Et James ! Tu aurais dû voir comment sa mère m'a traitée quand je l'ai rencontrée. Quelle sale- »

« Tu l'a rencontrée ? » La coupa Remus en se demandant quand Potter avait eu le temps de présenter ses parents à la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas croire que même parti, ce garçon continuait à hanter sa vie.

« Et maintenant ta mère qui ne supporte pas que tu sois un loup-garou ! » Termina Lily en se tournant brusquement vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Un peu sonné par le brusque revirement de comportement de Lily, Remus se laissa faire sans réelle réaction. « Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, Remus, je t'aime tu sais. N'écoute pas ce qu'elle pourra te dire ! »

Remus sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Il passa ses bras dans le dos de Lily et posa ses lèvres sur son crâne. « Moi aussi je t'aime, oublions la un peu. Tu veux que je te fasse faire le tour de la maison ? »

Lily acquiesça d'un air absent. Elle ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle disait. Et ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Comment pouvait-elle revenir en arrière maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Remus qu'elle l'avait trompé juste après lui avoir dit 'je t'aime'. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait comme connerie ?

« Lily ? Est-ce ça va ? Tu étais venue me dire quelque chose, non ? »

« Juste maudire ma mère pour m'obliger à porter ce carcan » Improvisa-t-elle en levant son bras. « Mais en fait, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Maintenant, les choses vont aller mieux »

« Comme avant » Confirma Remus.

Ouais, aussi rangé et agréable qu'avant. À ceci près que depuis, elle avait gouté à un gâteau du nom de James Potter et que tout lui paraissait fade désormais.

oOoOo

Sirius pénétra dans sa chambre et comme chaque jour depuis le soir de l'accident, il sentit une drôle de sensation en voyant le lit de James complètement vide. Il ne serait plus jamais là, comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il mal d'enfin récupérer une chambre pour lui seul ? Son intimité retrouvée, son coin privée, ses affaires pouvant récupérer leur place initiale.

Fini le coffre où il devait fourrer la moitié de ses habits car Potter avait squatté son armoire, fini de devoir supporter des posters de groupes inconnus dans la moitié de la pièce. Plus de musique de barbare, de conversations privées épiées, de problèmes avec son groupe d'amis, de place dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Plus de leçons de transplanage, plus d'humiliations, juste… un retour en arrière.

Un peu de rangement et tout serait comme avant.

Sirius jeta encore un coup d'œil aux affaires de Potter et haussa les épaules. Il aurait le temps de les emballer plus tard.

oOoOo

« Je m'appelle Tina »

« Magnifique prénom pour magnifique demoiselle. James Potter, ravi de vous… A la prochaine » Soupira James en jouant avec son verre alors que la jeune fille s'enfuyait rapidement. Il se tourna vers Marco qui l'observait avec une moue amusée. « Ma réputation m'a précédé visiblement »

« Fait pas cette tête. Y'a toujours des innocentes qui trainent dans le coin » Lui indiqua-t-il d'un signe du menton en montrant un groupe de deux brunes lui souriant de loin. James leur fit un petit geste de la main. « Bordel, j'ai même pas envie d'aller les voir »

« Ils t'ont lobotomisé ? » S'intéressa le serveur en s'approchant. « Allez mon pote, dis-moi pas qu'il n'y avait pas de meufs à Trasmallow ? »

« Rasp Hollow » Corrigea James avec un tic agacé. « Y'a avait une fille.. » Confia-t-il d'une voix pâteuse et l'esprit un peu embrumé par l'alcool. « Une bombe »

« Bonne ? »

« Coincée » James fronça les sourcils en rassemblant ses souvenirs. « Préfète, sérieuse, intelligente, fidèle à son mec et coincée. Bordel, ils m'ont lobotomisé »

Marco éclata de rire. « Mais t'en est sorti, souris. Un verre ? »

« Arrosons ça. L'enfer s'est refermé, je revis enfin. Rasp Hollow, Adieu et bon débarras ! »

oOoOo

« Mademoiselle Evans, pourrais-je vous parler un instant s'il vous plait ? » Demanda le professeur Wazlib à la fin du cours de métamorphose. Lily fit un signe à Remus qu'elle le rejoignait plus tard et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur.

« Oui monsieur ? »

« J'ai vu que vous ne participiez pas à la visite de la capitale de la semaine prochaine ? » L'interrogea l'homme en vérifia son dossier. Lily acquiesça. « Mademoiselle, vous êtes brillante. La meilleure élève de toute l'école. Cela ne vous intéresse-t-il pas de connaître l'histoire de notre pays ? »

« J'ai… Je ne peux pas me le permettre » Expliqua-t-elle en se tordant les mains.

« Vous voulez aller à l'université, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'il s'agit de l'occasion parfaite de vous familiariser avec la ville ? Vous savez que vous devez poser votre demande le plu tôt possible pour avoir une chance d'être prise. Vous auriez pu profiter de la visite du campus pour vous rendre au service des inscriptions plaider votre cause » Insista le petit bonhomme

« J'ai déjà posé mon dossier, monsieur » Lui apprit Lily « J'ai déjà été acceptée en fait »

« Quoi ? Mais… Mes félicitations, miss Evans. Vous êtes la plus brillante réussite de cette ville ! »

« Merci monsieur. Puis-je y aller ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas aller à Londres, Lily ? J'ai du mal à comprendre »

« Justement parce que j'ai été prise trop tôt. Ils calculent l'attribution des bourses en fonction des trois dernières années, vous savez. Et mon père était encore là alors… enfin, je n'aurai pas d'aide avant la seconde année. Il faut que j'économise et cette sortie scolaire est vraiment très chère alors… »

« Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je suis désolé, miss »

« Bonne journée monsieur » Lily soupira et se rendit vers le couloir où l'attendait son petit ami. Tout était redevenu normal. Elle était l'élève modèle et devait se restreindre à contrôler tous les aspects de sa vie pour parvenir à ses fins, c'était là sa seule opportunité de quitter cette ville.

« Miss Evans, attendez ! » La rappela le professeur « vous êtes majeure, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui » Confirma Lily en se retournant, les sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi ? »

« Et vous êtes toujours en contact avec nos anciens élèves, n'est-ce pas ? Tania Smaltine et Peter Pettigrow ? »

« Effectivement » Continua la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« Ils habitent à Londres » Expliqua l'homme. « Vous pourriez réduire drastiquement les frais s'ils acceptaient de vous loger deux nuits »

« L'école accepterait ? » Se réjouit Lily en n'osant y croire réellement. Si elle pouvait aller à Londres, ce serait formidable.

« Et bien, vous ne seriez pas un réel membre du groupe, plutôt une accompagnatrice. C'est-à-dire, pas d'assurance de groupe pour vous. Et il faut bien sûr que votre mère soit d'accord même si vous devez prendre l'entière responsabilité de vos actes une fois là-bas. »

« C'est… »

« C'est un tarif préférentiel pour une élève exceptionnelle. Renseignez-vous, demandez. Vous ne serez pas obligée de participer à toutes les activités. J'ai aussi entendu parler de city-trip intéressant pour les trajets. Tenez, voici la liste de nos prix. Vous êtes assez responsable pour vous prendre en charge maintenant que ce morveux de Potter est parti, j'en suis sûr »

« Oui monsieur » Conclut Lily en quittant la pièce.

Elle était partagée entre la joie sans nom de cette proposition inespérée et une autre inquiétude : pourrait-elle vraiment aller à Londres sans tout faire pour _le _revoir ?

oOoOo

James avait la tête qui tournait violemment alors qu'il passa la porte de sa demeure ce soir là. Il avait passé l'après-midi entière au 'Witch' à maudire toute personne l'ayant rencontré à Rasp Hollow. Il avait été des plus critiques envers Lily, la seule personne de qui il avait été réellement proche. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Lily ne lui avait rien fait et il réagissait comme s'il était en colère, en rage contre elle. Il espérait presque la blesser en psalmodiant contre elle à distance. C'était ridicule et stupide. Et il s'entêtait sur cette voie.

Comme promis à môman, il avait respecté le couvre-feu et était rentrée avant 8 heures. Il n'avait emmené personne avec lui, seconde règle de vie au manoir Potter. Autant dire que ses parents n'avaient pas exactement bien réagi à son retour impromptu... Mais même s'il respectait les éconsignes, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'allait pas avoir une gueule de bois carrabinée le lendemain... Un jour, il se demanderait pourquoi il se détruisait ainsi. En entendant, il s'attabla et tenta d'avaler le souper préparé pour lui par son elfe personnel. Il y avait quelques avantages à être l'héritier de la Pottercorp.

« Bonsoir monsieur James Potter. Monsieur James Potter aime-t-il la soupe que Timmy lui a préparé ? »

« Parfait » Assura le jeune homme en se demandant combien de gorgées il avalerait avant que tout ne ressorte. Et pourquoi se forçait-il à manger d'abord ? Pour ne pas blesser un _elfe, _Merlin, il avait été plus atteint qu'il ne le pensait. Quel genre de ramolli était-il devenu en quelques mois ? Il ne parvenait pas à y croire ! Il devait absolument reprendre sa vie en main et laissez les erreurs commises à Rasp Hollow, à Rasp Hollow justement.

« Monsieur James Potter a reçu du courrier » Ajouta Timmy avant de lui tendre deux lettres. James les regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Qui pourrait bien lui écrire ? Quand il avait quitté Poudlard, il avait perdu tous ses amis, il avait été oublié en un temps reccord. Il n'y avait aucune raison que ce soit différent cette fois, c'était même pire. Il avait blessé une des seules filles ayant jamais eu de l'importance pour lui. Il ne pensait que quelqu'un lui pardonnerait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil circonspect aux deux lettres.

Et sa respiration se figea dans sa gorge face aux destinateurs. De toutes les personnes, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces deux-là veuillent encore lui parler. Quoiqu'en fait, ils étaient les deux seuls à avoir pu lui écrire. Personne d'autre n'en aurait eu l'idée.

Sirius et Lily.

A croire que finalement, sa deuxième expulsion de l'année n'était pas passé totalement inaperçue à leurs yeux. Et que peut-être, juste un peu, ils méritaient de ne pas être oubliés immédiatement.

Peut-être qu'il subsistait une chance que cette fois, tout le monde ne lui tourne pas le dos.


	24. va rapprocher nos tourteraux

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petite ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **James est rentré à Londres où il broie du noir en buvant. La mère de Lily l'oblige a gardé son platre sur son bras réparé par punition. Elle rencontre la mère de Remus et est tellement choquée par son ton froid envers son fils qu'elle dit à Remus qu'elle l'aime sans réfléchir. James manque à Lily et Sirius. Le lycée de Rasp Hollow va organiser une visite à Londres

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore, gros bisous à tous!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**RASP HOLLOW**

**CHAPITRE 24**

**James et ses mauvaises influences sur une préfète (Part I)**

_Comme tu l'as deviné, tes affaires sont déjà emballées et paquetées. Aussi bizarre que ça paraisse, c'est mon père qui l'a fait. Il était carrément mal de t'avoir obligé à partir. Perso, j'avais rien contre… Quoique je perds un bon joueur pour le match dans 10 jours et que tu as fait explosé mon équipe juste avant de te tirer. Et évidemment, mônsieur le capitaine, t'es parti juste avant d'avoir le temps d'assumer tes responsabilités. Pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonné ?_

_Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuyais au point d'avoir envie de t'écrire, pas besoin que tu sois là pour qu'il y ait de l'ambiance à Rasp Hollow, vieux, mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais être prévenu que ta chère et tendre meilleure __amie __sera dans la capitale de mardi à vendredi, logeant chez mon "demi-frère". _

_Tu fais ce que tu veux mais reparler avec Lily de ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette voiture ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Elle n'a personne en ville pour ce genre de job. Je ne suis pas sûr que sa meilleure amie aura la discrétion nécessaire pour épancher ses angoisses. _

_Elle se débrouille assez bien, tu sais. « Ce n'est pas sa faute, j'étais moi aussi dans cette auto. Je suis responsable aussi » Je pense qu'elle va péter un plomb à force de le répéter. Et plus elle le dit, plus les gens te transforment en un pervers diabolique ayant détourné notre angélique préfète communale. _

_Lily est une fille bien, je le sais et tu le sais. Débrouille-toi pour la croiser fin de semaine, ce serais sympa pour elle. _

_Porte toi bien (et je ne t'ai jamais écrit cette lettre)_

_Sirius Black._

James referma le parchemin en secouant la tête de dérision. Il avait rarement vu tant de mauvaise foie si concentré. Alors comme ça, il manquait à cousinet- débilounet. En voilà une donnée intéressante ! Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir lui-même été hypocrite avec lui mais maintenant qu'il y donnait une seconde pensée, peut-être qu'effectivement, entre lui et Black, les choses avaient évoluées. Et l'un comme l'autre refusait de faire le premier pas et de se rendre à l'évidence…

Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait reconnu que Sirius était devenu un pote, encore moins un ami. Et pourtant, il avait été tellement soulagé, heureux, de recevoir de ses nouvelles. Il fallait avouer la vérité et faire preuve d'un peu d'honnêteté. Entre le fils Black et lui, les choses avaient changées.

Il n'y avait plus de haine, de mépris. Au contraire, il le respectait énormément désormais. Il savait que, à l'opposé de son frangin serpentard, il était quelqu'un de bien et qu'on gagnait à connaître. S'il avait l'occasion de revenir à Rasp Hollow un jour, James veillerait à cesser les jeux de 'je ne cède pas d'un pouce' avec Sirius Black.

Il accepterait enfin la possibilité qu'être ami avec lui était génial. Parce que Black était quasiment aussi tordu que lui, aussi sportif que lui, aussi fidèle à ses amis qu'il l'était, aussi dragueur que lui, aussi blagueur que lui, presque aussi beau que lui. Ils feraient une équipe de choc.

Et surtout, Black se souciait de Lily suffisamment pour trahir Lupin et lui demander de parler à la jeune fille.

Jeune fille qui, elle, avait _oublié_ de mentionner son détour par Londres le surlendemain… Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir ou qu'elle redoutait de le croiser ? James laissa ses yeux voguer sur l'adresse laissé par Sirius et haussa les épaules.

Lily n'aurait qu'à courir dans l'autre sens si elle voulait lui échapper.

oOoOo

« Maman. Je vais devoir me débrouiller toute seule au beau milieu de Londres ! Comment tu veux que je me gère correctement sans bras gauche ? »

« Je sais, Lily » Soupira Eva en déchirant brusquement un parchemin avec des mains légèrement tremblantes. « Tu peux passer à l'hôpital pour qu'ils te retirent ton plâtre »

« Mais maman, je- » La jeune fille se figea. « Vraiment, je peux ? »

Eva fit un vague geste de la main. « Peut-être que tu devrais demander un bilan en même temps. Tu as eu la tête qui tournait tout à l'heure »

« C'était un petit vertige » Assura Lily en grimaçant. Ce n'était que ça, si elle s'en convainquait suffisamment fort, cela deviendrait vrai. Il était hors de question qu'elle tombe malade maintenant. Elle avait tenu plus d'un an sans faire de rechute. Elle tiendrait encore quelques mois. Il le fallait. Jamais elle ne retournerait dans ce service des maladies graves.

Ce n'était qu'un vertige isolé et sans rapport avec son récent contact aux maladies traînant dans l'hôpital moldu.

Eva la regarda soucieusement. « Lily, prends au moins tes médicaments à Londres, d'accord ? »

« Je ne suis pas malade maman » Grogna-t-elle en essayant de se gratter sous son plâtre. Elle allait devenir folle à force. Comment les Moldus supportaient-ils ça, bon sang ? « je te jure »

« Prends-les. » Ordonna sa mère en chiffonnant les papiers qu'elle venait de déchirer. « Juste au cas où »

« Juste au cas où » Accepta Lily en prenant les pages des mains de sa mère. « Tu sais, je les ai toujours sur moi, quelque soit le moment. Je sais que je peux faire une rechute à tout instant, je ne risque pas d'oublier que ma vie est en sursis continuel »

« Je suis désolée ma puce » Soupira Eva en passant ses doigts à travers les cheveux roux de sa fille « Est-ce que tu veux- »

« Maman ! » Cria Lily en parcourant la lettre des yeux. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Pétunia… Comment ose-t-elle te traiter ainsi ? Tu ne lui as rien fait à elle, que je sache ! »

« Toi et moi, on n'a jamais… Tu devrais être celle qui a écrit cette lettre. C'est toi que j'ai… avec mes bêtises, tu as failli mourir et tu es là, à me défendre »

« Et tu as tout fait pour les réparer quand tu en as eu l'occasion » Coupa Lily en prenant la main d'Eva dans la sienne. « Je crois en la rédemption et je sais que tu m'aimes plus que tout. Tu as sacrifié ta famille et l'amour de ta vie pour… à cause de moi, toute ta vie idyllique a éclaté. Tu t'es écrasée face à ce … type »

« Qui est ton père » Rappela Eva

« Non. Papa était mon père avant qu'il me rejette. Andrew était mon père encore plus et bien avant. Amound n'est qu'un chanteur dépassé par la mode et vivant sur les restes de sa gloire. Il ne m'a pas sauvée parce que j'étais sa fille ou qu'il m'aimait mais parce que tu l'as menacé de tout révéler aux journaux s'il ne le faisait pas. Et tu voudrais que je t'en veuille pour ça ? »

« Je t'aime Lily. Je veux que tu puisses avoir confiance en moi, d'accord ? »

« T'inquiète 'man. Je ne serai jamais comme Pétunia. Tu peux aussi te reposer sur moi quand tu en as besoin. Maintenant, en route vers le Get Out. Tu as besoin d'un bon petit remontant »

Eva enfila le manteau que lui donna Lily en secouant la tête. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait à Dieu pour avoir une fille si merveilleuse mais elle ne l'en remercierait jamais assez.

« Dis Lily » S'assura Eva « Quand tu parles de remontant, c'est bien d'une tasse de ce merveilleux café dont tu parles ? »

« Hm » Confirma Lily « Ca et ce que le merveilleux type préparant le café pourrait te faire… »

« Lily ! »

oOoOo

« TU VIENS A LONDRES ? »

Peter grimaça en entendant Tania crier comme une furie au téléphone. Il savait que ce voyage des sixièmes dans la capitale serait un problème qu'il devrait gérer sans compter sur le bon sens de sa colocataire. Enfin, si bon sens il y avait eu un jour en Tania…

« Alors, ton … frère va venir ici ? » Demanda Giselle en regardant autour d'elle d'un air tendu. « Peut-être que je devrais… »

« Hey, tu vas où ? » Peter posa sa main contre celle de la jeune fille pour la retenir. « Calmos, il ne sera pas là avant mercredi. En plus, c'est pas mon frère »

« C'est juste… je n'aime pas vraiment ce garçon » Avoua la jeune fille en laissant ses doigts gambader le long du dos de la main de Peter. « Je sais que je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois mais… enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne viendrai pas pendant qu'il risque d'être là, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr » Assura Peter en sentant sa main s'engourdir. Il ne pouvait pas dire avoir beaucoup d'expérience avec les filles mais il était presque sûr que celle-ci était réellement en train de lui faire du gringue _et_ de fuir Sirius Black. Elle était parfaite. « On se voit à l'école de toute façon »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose » Lui confia-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui. Peter croisa son regard chocolat au lait et déglutit difficilement. Gisèle rougit brusquement et se recula vivement. « Je … j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi »

« J'aime bien aussi » Confirma-t-il en unissant ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune fille. Se tenir par la main au milieu d'un salon n'était-il pas ridicule ? Il s'en fichait un peu en fait.

« Attends une seconde Sirius, il faut que je donne un coup de pouce aux deux manchots ici » Dit Tania d'une voix forte avant de couvrir le microphone du téléphone du plat de la main. « Les chatons, les appela-t-elle, et si vous vous faisiez un ciné en amoureux ? Peut-être que ça vous décoincerait ? »

« Ce qu'elle veut dire » Reprit immédiatement Peter « C'est que- »

« Je suis d'accord » Coupa la jeune brune en serrant sa main « Pas en amoureux, je veux dire, juste le ciné c'est pas mal »

« C'est cool, on y va »

« Voilà, ils sont partis » Déclara Tania au téléphone en regardant son meilleur ami sortir derrière la jeune fille presque aussi timide que lui. « Alors beau brun, tu étais en train de me raconter tout ce que tu me ferais quand on se retrouverait ? »

oOoOo

« Lily, beauté rousse, furie de mes rêves »

« Bonjour Sirius. Tu as l'air fatigué » Salua Lily en s'asseyant à côté du garçon dans le bus les emmenant vers Londres. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait tellement nerveuse. Ce n'était qu'un voyage scolaire après tout… Un voyage où elle s'était débrouillée pour obtenir une parfaite autonomie et le droit de dormir chez sa meilleure amie. Et pour commencer l'aventure en beauté, elle s'était disputée avec Remus. Disputé au point qu'ils ne soient pas dans le même bus alors qu'ils allaient vers Londres, la ville où vivait actuellement… Ca n'avait pas de rapport.

« J'adore me lever à quatre heures due matin pour se taper un voyage en car avec l'école » Confirma Sirius avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « Il faut que je te parle, la rousse »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça » Claqua Lily en touchant ses cheveux. « J'en ai marre qu'on ne me reconnaisse qu'à travers ma tignasse »

« Mauvaise humeur, tigresse ? » Rigola-t-il sans se prendre vraiment la tête sur sa réflexion. « Est-ce qu'on peut avoir une petite discussion tous les deux ? »

« Si c'est Remus qui t'envoie pour- »

« Non, non. Tu n'y es pas » Assura-t-il « Mais tu ne peux pas en vouloir à mon pote d'être un peu énervé que tu aies choisi des activités différentes des siennes à Londres, pas vrai ? Mais je profite de son absence pour- »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? Tu sais, pour l'accident ? » Coupa de nouveau Lily en serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Sirius remarqua facilement son trouble. « Je sais qu'il se pose beaucoup de questions et tout… »

« Sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Potter dans cette voiture ? C'est vrai, ça le tracasse que tu lui avoues soudainement que tu l'aimes après cet incident » Exposa Sirius « Mais pour dire vrai, je m'en fiche de ce que tu as fait avec James. Tu pourrais même l'avoir embrassé que- »

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que… qui t'as… » Sirius haussa un sourcil, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Lily grimaça. « C'est lui qui te l'as dit ? »

« Potter ? Non. C'est toi qui vient de le faire » Le jeune homme posa sa main contre l'épaule de la demoiselle en détresse qu'elle devenait de plus en plus. « Un conseil, Lily. Entraîne-toi à mentir devant ton miroir avant que Remus trouve le courage de te poser la question en face. Ça me ferait mal qu'il apprenne la vérité »

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne veux pas que je lui dise la vérité ? »

« La vérité le blesserait plus qu'un petit mensonge. Mais tu sais ce que je voudrais le plus ? C'est que tu sois honnête avec lui. » Lily eut un soubresaut, à moitié entre un rire avorté et une quinte de toux difficilement contrôlée. « Crois-en ma grande expérience, même si c'est difficile, il faut parfois prendre des décisions dans un couple »

« Comme de rompre avec Remus ? » Supposa Lily à qui l'idée d'être honnête sans avouer sa faute semblait absurde. « Je n'en suis pas là, je ne crois pas. Sirius, tout est tellement flou en ce moment. Je… Ce n'était qu'une petite erreur d'un soir. Est-ce que c'est si … toi aussi tu as déjà- »

« Pas quand j'étais avec quelqu'un que j'aime. Regarde-moi bien, préfète chérie, depuis quand ne m'as-tu plus vu draguer lourdement une jeune demoiselle ? »

« Tania a de la chance d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme toi » Soupira Lily « Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple de mon côté »

« Simple ? » Se récria Sirius en se tournant plus franchement vers Lily sur son siège. « Est-ce que tu as vu à quel mode de vie on a renoncé ta copine et moi ? Ne crois pas que ça ne manque pas d'avoir une fille pendue à mon bras plutôt que de patienter gentiment toute la semaine pour le retour de ma blonde »

« C'est vrai ? » L'interrogea Lily « Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu la tête aux ragots de couloir en ce moment… »

Sirius éclata de rire. « Sans blague. D'où ma présence ici. J'ai besoin de ton avis féminin sur un problème assez épineux »

« Parle mon enfant, je t'écoute » Répondit Lily d'un ton cérémonieux alors qu'elle percevait des regards quelque peu hostiles venir du côté de ses anciennes amies. Croyaient-elles que Sirius était en train de la draguer ? C'était fort possible, après tout, ils étaient fort proche, riaient et se montraient complices.

« Voilà » Se lança Sirius en regardant ses genoux. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de coucher avec Remus ? »

Lily se figea. « Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Tu es là parce que- »

« Je ne comprends pas » Dit très vite le jeune homme « Je veux dire, la plupart des filles ne se posent pas autant de questions que toi alors je voulais savoir… qu'est-ce que tu attends de lui ? »

Lily respira profondément pour essayer de se calmer. « Quand je pense que j'ai cru que tu étais là parce que tu avais envie de parler avec moi alors qu'en fait, tu voulais juste plaider la cause de ton pote ! »

« Mais non » Souffla Sirius en dodelinant de la tête « T'as tout faux. Je sais parfaitement qu'avec toutes ces tensions, même Lunard n'a pas la tête à _ça_. J't'assure. Si tu voulais te jeter à l'eau à l'instant, il refuserait en pensant que tu essayes de te faire pardonner… »

« Alors » Lily fronça les sourcils, complètement perdue « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne comprends plus rien ! » Grogna Sirius en se prenant la tête entre les mains. « Quand on n'était pas ensemble, elle adorait s'envoyer en l'air ! Elle a été ma première… ma première tout ! Et maintenant, elle a foutument besoin de temps ? Je croyais que ça marchait dans l'autre sens, moi »

Lily se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. « Oh… et ta réaction c'est de me demander à moi, qui n'ai pas la moindre expérience dans le domaine, mon avis ? »

« Mais toi non plus, tu ne veux pas… Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui lui a fourré des idées tordues en tête » Grommela-t-il « Je respecte ton choix, comprends-moi mais … »

« Tania se privant de sexe » Résuma Lily sans se sentir vexer des bredouillements étranges de Sirius. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris que de ce point de vue là, ils évoluaient sur des planètes différentes. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait la pousser… Et c'est depuis quand ? »

« Plus d'un mois » Grimaça le jeune homme. « Après la pleine lune. J'étais fatigué et elle m'a sorti cette stupidité. Je croyais que ça lui passerait mais même au téléphone, je dois faire comme si je ne l'avais jamais touchée ! C'est dingue »

« Effectivement » Acquiesça Lily « Elle ne m'a rien dit mais… Sirius, est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

« Je suppose »

« Ca n'est pas assez. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à Tania mais, en tout cas moi, je place les sentiments en premier lieu dans une relation. Et seulement après- »

« Ca n'a aucun sens. Elle doit quand même savoir que… elle se rend forcément compte des sacrifices que je fais pour elle et que je ne ferais pour aucune autre ! »

Lily haussa les épaules. « Il suffirait peut-être simplement que vous vous parliez. Pour du vrai, tu sais, avec le cœur »

« Et Merlin sait quel grand cœur j'ai » Remarqua Sirius avec dérision. « Au fait, si tu as l'intention de voir James pendant le séjour- »

« Non » Le coupa précipitamment Lily « Il faut d'abord que je mette de l'ordre dans ma tête avant de lui faire face. Merlin, je ne sais pas… je n'avais jamais fait ça avant ! »

« Voler une voiture et tromper ton copain avec ton meilleur ami ? Tu as raison, c'est étonnant de ta part » Lily lui envoya un regard noir « Mais si tu le vois quand même, fais-le quand tu es sûre que Rem est coincé dans un musée »

« Je me demande ce qu'il fait de ses journées » Murmura Lily en s'enfonçant plus confortablement dans son siège. Le second car de l'école les dépassa et elle aperçut rapidement le visage de Remus, endormi contre la vitre. Son cœur se serra à l'idée de lui faire du mal. C'était à des lieues de ce qu'elle désirait.

« Parc St James. Il aime penser que son nom est important » Lily le regarda étrangement. « Je lui ai écrit une lettre » Expliqua simplement Sirius

« Moi, il ne m'a pas répondu » Commenta Lily

oOoOo

« C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent » Déclara Lily en détachant sa main de celle de son petit ami. Ils étaient un peu à l'écart du groupe qui se dirigeait vers l'hôtel réservé par l'école. Un deux étoiles… Et après, ils se plaignaient du prix ?

« Tu trouveras toute seule ? » S'inquiéta Remus

« Sirius m'a expliqué, c'est à peine à deux rues. Ne t'inquiète pas »

Remus posa sa main sur la joue de Lily. « Je ne peux pas croire que tous nos temps libres ne tombent jamais en même temps. Comment peut-on avoir des goûts si différents toi et moi ? »

Lily apprécia que cette fois-ci, elle ne crie pas sur elle en posant cette question. La discussion avait eu lieu juste avant le départ de Rasp Hollow, quand Remus s'était aperçu qu'il n'y avait que quelques heures sur les quatre jours où Lily et lui pourraient se voir. Et comme à chaque fois, ça avait fini en cris.

« Je n'avais pas cœur à t'imposer le musée d'art pictural primitif, pas plus que tu ne voudrais me trainer à l'exposition automobile à travers le monde. »

Remus secoua la tête de dérision et embrassa chastement la jeune fille. « Quand je pense qu'on ne se verra peut-être plus avant le retour ! »

« Tu devrais y aller ou ils vont te semer » Remarqua Lily en voyant le groupe de plus en plus éloigné. « Tout se passera bien »

Avec un dernier baiser, elle regarda Remus s'éloigner et rattraper les autres élèves qui se dirigeaient vers le centre de la ville. Elle sortit un carton de sa poche et se mit à avancer dans des rues absolument étrangères en se félicitant qu'il ne fasse pas noir. Même sans que le soir ne soit tombé, elle se sentait déjà en danger dans ce quartier. Comment ses amis y vivaient-ils continuellement ?

Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, elle se trouva devant un immeuble qui ne payait pas de mine. Une dizaine de sonnettes se superposaient sur le mur et elle repéra avec facilité les noms 'Smaltine – Pettigrow'. Quelques secondes plus tard, un 'oui' essoufflé retentissait dans l'interphone.

« J'ai un colis pour vous » Déclara Lily d'une voix masculine un peu ratée. Il y eut du raffut puis

« On n'attend rien du tout. Dégagez, pervers ! »

« Bien, je le renvois à l'expéditeur alors. Bonne soirée, mademoiselle »

Lily compta mentalement jusque trois avant que « Attendez ! C'est qui l'expéditeur ? »

La jeune rousse sourit devant la curiosité de Tania. Elle ne changerait jamais.

« Monsieur S. Black » Déclara Lily avec sa grosse voix dans l'interphone. Aussitôt dit, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grésillement lugubre. Lily grimpa rapidement au bon étage et toqua à la porte.

« LILY ! » S'écria Tania dès qu'elle eut entrouvert l'entrée « C'était toi ? »

« Bonsoir à toi aussi, je vais bien, merci » Dit-elle en serrant son amie dans ses bras. « Tiens, il n'a pas pu attendre de te voir pour te le donner »

Tania prit le petit paquet que Sirius avait remis à Lily et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en sautillant gaiement alors que la rousse se dirigeait vers le centre de l'appartement où elle trouva Peter en train de faire le lit dans le canapé.

« Lily ! » S'écria-t-il en la voyant avant de la serrer dans ses bras. « Comment ça va ? Tu as fait bon voyage ? J'ai fait ton lit, la salle de bains est là-bas. Tania et moi, on doit se lever à 6h45 pour aller en cours demain, je te laisse un réveil sur la table basse. Je vais faire du gratin de courges ce soir, tu aimes toujours les légumes ? Et sinon, ton bras ? J'ai appris de Black ta mésaventure à l'hôpital. Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs »

« Peter » Rit Lily en posant sa main sur sa bouche « Respire. Inspire, expire. C'est moi, Lily, pas besoin d'être nerveux »

« Désolé » Se corrigea le garçon en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Lily « Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois là »

« Moi aussi » Confirma la jeune fille. « Alors, tu as parlé d'un gratin de courges ? »

oOoOo

James se promenait depuis une bonne heure dans la capitale londonienne sans regarder où il allait quand il entendit des cris venir d'une rue parallèle à la sienne. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir où il se trouvait. Depuis qu'il s'était levé, il tournait en rond dans le quartier des amis de Lily. Comme s'il allait pouvoir feindre l'avoir croisée par hasard. Il imaginait d'ici la conversation.

« James, que fais-tu là ? »

« Rien. Je fais mon jogging à six heures trente tous les matins à trois kilomètres de chez moi et en jeans. Sinon, toujours aussi perspicace de ton côté ? »

C'était ridicule. D'un côté, il avait envie de faire le pied de grue devant l'appartement pour la voir sortir mais de l'autre, il anticipait un peu ces retrouvailles. Après tout, Lily et lui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter après l'accident. Tout avait été tellement vite. Il avait été expulsé alors qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Il ne savait pas à quel point elle lui en voulait de l'avoir obligée à conduire cette voiture ce soir-là. Mais elle n'allait sûrement pas sauter de joie en le voyant… Après tout, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle venait dans sa lettre. Ça voulait sûrement dire qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir.

Une fois de plus, James s'aperçut que ses pas l'avaient mené devant l'appartement en question. En relevant la tête, il aperçut deux personnes marcher côte à côte devant lui – une brunette bouclée et un garçon rondouillet. Il était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait de Tania Smaltine et Peter Pettigrow. Ils portaient tous deux l'uniforme d'une école privée et parlaient joyeusement.

Comme Lily n'était nulle part en vue, il supposa qu'elle avait dû partir avant eux. C'était une sortie scolaire après tout, elle avait sûrement des choses plus importantes à faire que penser à lui… James s'appuya contre la devanture d'un immeuble et sortit une cigarette de sa poche. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de sa journée.

oOoOo

Lily était sortie de l'appartement de ses amis moins de cinq minutes après eux, trouvant l'endroit peu accueillant dès qu'ils n'avaient plus été là avec elle. Elle détestait cette impression mais c'était toujours come ça. Dès qu'elle perdait ses repères, une impression de danger ne la quittait jamais. Elle s'était mise en route vers le musée qu'elle devait visiter avec son groupe ce matin en se disant qu'elle allait arriver près d'une heure en avance. Son plan sous le bras, elle marchait d'un bon pas, suivant les traces d'un adolescent qu'elle voyait devant elle, au bout de la rue.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rattraper l'autre marcheur. Quelque chose dans sa démarche attira son attention. Elle était presque sûre de le connaître. Il portait un jeans et un blouson en toile dans lequel il avait enfui ses mains. Sa carrure, ses cheveux, sa démarche. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille mais en quelques secondes, elle l'avait reconnu. James.

Son James, par le plus grand des hasards, était là, devant elle, marchant dans la capitale sans être conscient de sa présence. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle mourrait d'envie de l'apostropher mais quelque chose la retenait en arrière. Quelque chose lui disant que ce garçon aux airs farouches qui marchait tel un petit caïd n'était pas le garçon qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Elle avait plus d'une heure d'avance sur son horaire. Alors, aussi discrètement qu'elle le put, elle le suivit à travers des rues qu'elle ne connaissait pas, repérant parfois son chemin sur son plan pour être sûre qu'elle ne s'éloignait pas trop du musée d'art contemporain. Après une vingtaine de minute, elle le vit pénétrer dans un parc abriter d'une énorme barrière portant l'inscription 'St James'. Sirius ne s'était pas trompé.

Lily décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre son groupe et fit demi-tour. Quelque part, au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce parc deviendrait le lieu de beaucoup de ses pique-niques…

oOoOo

« Il parait que Suzana avait perdu la tête quand elle a écrit cette nouvelle » Déclara Lily le lendemain à un passant qui lisait tranquillement sur un banc isolé du même parc. « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une petite frappe comme vous lire ce genre de bouquins… »

« Et la politesse, vous connaissez ? » Répondit froidement James en sortant le nez de son bouquin avant de se figer de stupeur. « Lily ? Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je cherche mon chemin » Soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber à côté de lui sur le banc. Tout cela lui semblait surréaliste. « Je commence à ne plus pouvoir voir cette carte en peinture »

James continuait de la fixer d'un air surpris.

« Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que je suis à Londres avec l'école ? Ca fait deux jours que je te vois arpenter ma rue avant de venir te réfugier ici » Lui expliqua-t-elle. Ce matin, l'exact schéma de la veille s'était reproduit. A ceci près qu'elle avait remarqué un détail en plus : James fumait. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois à Rasp Hollow et c'était après une dispute dont elle était peu fière.

« Touché » Confirma-t-il en posant son livre. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit bonjour plus tôt ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? » Reprit-elle « Tu ne m'avais pas vu peut-être ? »

« Pas le matin » Confirma-t-il « Mais hier midi, à côté de la fontaine là-bas » Indiqua-t-il d'un signe du menton. « Au beau milieu d'un groupe de filles surexcitées qui criaient pour le parc entier »

« Le centre commercial » Expliqua Lily en prenant le livre de James « Je ne savais pas que tu étais littéraire »

« Ton jumeau maléfique » Plaisanta-t-il. « Il y avait tellement de bouquins dans ta chambre, je me suis dit que si tu aimais ça, ça ne devait pas être si naze »

Lily haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle lisait la quatrième de couverture de la nouvelle qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur. « Verdict ? »

« Le temps passe » Soupira-t-il « Je ne croyais pas le dire un jour mais l'école me manque. Un peu »

Lily éclata de rire. « Et la peinture ? Je dois me rendre au musée d'art pictural primitif dans cinq minutes. Tu veux venir ? »

« Je peux ? »

« J'en sais rien… Tu as peur que quelqu'un s'aperçoive que tu es cultivé ? » L'ennuya-t-elle en se redressant. « Alors ? »

« Je te suis » Confirma-t-il « Et après ça, je t'emmènerai chez un disquaire cultissime »

Lily se laissa entraîner à la suite de James qui semblait connaître toutes les rues de cette ville par cœur. Il avait dû passer un sacré moment à errer dans le coin pour être devenu si bon en géographie londonienne. Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant un bon moment, discutant de sujets futiles et sans importance. Avec lui, le temps semblait à la fois passer plus vite et ne pas passer du tout. Elle adorait son point de vue sur le dernier album de Geomix, sa façon d'analyser la démarche d'un touriste allemand devant eux, ses moqueries sur ses attitudes de 'campagnarde'.

Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, ils étaient arrivés au musée et s'étaient incrustés dans la file pour récupérer leurs entrées. Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention avant mais il n'y avait qu'avec James que les choses se passaient de manière si coulante. C'était comme si elle savait toujours quoi dire, toujours quoi faire. Il y avait toujours un sujet de conversation à explorer, des impressions à partager. Et il était le seul qui produisait cet effet sur elle.

« Alors, tu n'es pas sensée rejoindre ton groupe ou quelque chose du genre ? » Demanda James quand ils approchaient des caisses « Je m'y connais pas bien en sorties scolaires mais dans mon souvenir- »

« Vous faisiez des sorties à Poudlard ? » L'interrompit Lily en se tournant vers lui. Pour au moins la cinquième fois de la journée, James ne put que s'apercevoir du travail qu'elle fournissait à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Même s'il n'en avait pas envie, ils devraient parler de ce qu'il s'était passé à un moment ou à un autre.

« Il y avait un village sorcier pas très loin. Pré-Au-Lard, on pouvait y aller trois-quatre fois par an. C'était la grande sortie à chaque fois… Notre seule occasion de refaire nos stocks de bonbons et de farces »

Lily sourit. « Ca ne m'étonne même pas de toi. Laisse-moi deviner : après, vous vous retrouviez tous dans un café pour draguer quelques filles avant de rentrer mettre le bazar ? »

« Ma très chère amie, tu apprendras que les Baroudeurs ne 'mettaient pas le bazar' à Poudlard, ils y mettaient la vie et la joie » Déclara James d'un ton extrêmement pompeux. « On était les rois du collège »

La jeune fille passa son bras sous celui de son compagnon. « Tu as eu des nouvelles d'eux après ton expulsion ? »

Le visage de James se ferma. « Parlons d'autre chose »

« Désolé » Se reprit Lily en l'observant avec inquiétude. Tout son corps s'était tendu à l'évocation de cette question, elle avait dû toucher un point sensible. « Ca te manque ? »

« Quoi ? L'amitié à la vie à la mort qui est soufflée par une brise printanière ? »

Lily siffla d'admiration. « Ca te réussit la littérature, dis-moi » Plaisanta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Je veux dire, avoir un groupe tellement soudé que vous vous êtes donnés un nom et puis, être le roi comme tu disais. Ca doit être sympa »

« Wow, est-ce une réminiscence de miss Popularité que j'entends là ? Je crois que c'était idiot de ma part de penser que… » James jeta un coup d'œil à Lily puis secoua la tête de dérision. « J'avoue, c'était planant mais la vraie vie m'a rattrapée. J'étais l'enfant prodige, le petit génie, _The_ baroudeur en chef et maintenant j'ère entre un parc purulent de touristes voulant voir la tombe de Newton et un bar minable infesté de ratés. »

« Quel ton fataliste. Tu as oublié que tu es passé de magnifique joueur de Quiddicth super doué à loser fumant pour intoxiquer ses poumons »

« Capté » Grimaça James en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ne dis rien à ma mère ou elle va péter un câble. Elle m'a déjà privé de tout ce qu'elle pouvait, je crois qu'elle est à court d'idée »

« Mais James, tu es un sportif. Pourquoi tu… ? »

« J'étais, Lily » Corrigea le jeune homme en sortant son portefeuille alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la billetterie. « Je ne suis plus rien. Je peux t'offrir ta place ? »

« Trop tard » Murmura-t-elle en posant un regard des plus inquiets sur lui. Elle n'aimait pas se l'avouer mais James ne donnait pas l'impression d'aller bien. Il faisait des efforts pour être d'agréable compagnie mais quelque chose semblait définitivement cassé en lui. Elle aurait tellement voulu que tout ceci n'arrive jamais. « J'ai une réservation au nom du lycée de Rasp Hollow » Dit-elle à l'employée.

« Carte d'étudiant s'il vous plait » Demanda la femme. Lily sortit l'objet de sa poche et, lui jetant à peine un coup d'œil, la caissière lui donna un billet. James rangea son portefeuille.

« Je viens aussi du Lycée » Expliqua-t-il à la femme qui le regardait d'un air septique. « Voilà ma carte » Déclara-t-il en sortant la dite-carte de la poche interne de son veston.

« Bonne visite » Les salua l'employée alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le grand bâtiment en pierre.

« Tu as toujours ta carte d'étudiant sur toi ? » Demanda Lily d'un ton suspect. « Je pensais que tu t'en serais débarrassé au plus vite »

« Oh, tu ne me cries pas dessus pour avoir piqué l'entrée d'un pauvre innocent ? »

« Se faire rentrer dedans par un motard fou alors que j'étais dans une voiture volé a remis ma notion de gravité en perspective. » Exposa Lily en le tirant vers l'entrée de l'exposition. « Et puis, le seul contrôle qu'on a de la part des profs aujourd'hui pour voir si on a bien visité les musées, c'est que tout les billets soient partis fin de journée. Je crois que nos très chers enseignants avaient des projets personnels. La plupart des gens vont juste les chercher et ne rentre même pas à l'intérieur »

« Mais nous y allons » Remarqua James en essayant de ne pas se sentir trop coupable de la 'remise en perspective' de Lily. C'aurait été le bon moment pour amener la difficile conversation post-crash mais il n'avait pas envie de casser l'ambiance détendue entre eux. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'aime bien la peinture et que tu m'aimes bien » Répliqua-t-elle avec sérénité. James éclata de rire. « Et tu vas aimer, tu verras. »

« Je suis probablement un des seuls garçons de cette ville à qui tu peux dire 'tu vas aimer' à l'entrée d'un musée, tu sais ? »

« Le seul aussi mignon en tout- Tu l'as refait ! » L'accusa-t-elle soudain sans crier gare. James se stoppa et la dévisagea, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle l'accusait. « On est là, en train de parler et tu me jettes un sort pour que je me mette à raconter plein de trucs absurdes »

« Je quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, encore plus confus

« Comme dans la voiture » Continua Lily « Je dis des choses et je fais des trucs que jamais… je ne suis pas … ce n'est pas moi qui… dit et fait ces choses »

James acquiesça. « C'était les épices, dans la voiture » Dit-il en lui proposant une excuse pour son comportement qu'elle jugeait déplacé. « Ca t'a donné chaud parce que ça brûlait, tu as crû que c'était à cause de mon corps d'éphèbe, la température t'a fait déliré et ça s'est produit une fois et plus jamais. »

« Vraiment ? » Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix triste

« Oui » Confirma James en perdant son aplomb « Enfin, sauf si tu veux que ça se reproduise » Ajouta-t-il pour ne pas qu'elle pense que lui serait contre cette possibilité « ce qui n'est pas dans tes projets »

« Pas dans mes projets » Répéta Lily en cherchant son regard comme si elle avait besoin d'une confirmation. James posa le plat de sa main sur sa joue.

« En tout cas, pas tant que tu auras un petit ami, Lily » Continua James en essayant de trouver une quelconque confirmation qu'il faisait bonne route « Parce que tu as toujours un copain, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily pencha la tête sur le côté avant de la secouer et de reprendre sa marche vers l'entrée de l'exposition sur l'art pictural primitif. « Bien sûr » Confirma-t-elle d'un ton neutre. « Tu as vu ça ? Qui aurait cru que les Indiens seraient si doués en couleur »

« Qui aurait crû, oui » Souffla James en sentant la vague d'espoir qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt fondre en lui. Il se faisait l'effet d'un bel idiot, comme à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point d'arriver quelque part avec Lily.

oOoOo

« Cette place est prise ? » James et Lily relevèrent la tête de la glace qu'ils partageaient pour voir Sirius et Tania se tenant par la main debout devant eux. « On ne voudrait pas interrompre votre rendez-vous mais… »

« Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ! » Se récria Lily en rougissant alors que Sirius jetait des regards inquiets entre elle et James. « Asseyez-vous »

« Une sortie à quatre ! » S'enjoua Tania en prenant place. « Alors, votre après-midi ? »

« On a visité le musée d'art pictural et James a promis de me faire visiter le Londres sorcier après ça » Expliqua Lily alors que Sirius et James s'étaient levés pour aller commander autre chose.

« Ouais » Tania haussa un sourcil intéressé. « Mais ça n'est pas un rencard »

« Non » Assura Lily en prenant une bouchée du sorbet fraise fantaisie qu'elle avait pris avec son ami. Elle passait une journée des plus agréables qu'il soit. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin : se détendre un bon coup et souffler. Surtout que le mariage de Pétunia se profilait de plus en plus et qu'elle allait avoir besoin de tous ses nerfs en état.

« Laisse-moi vérifier » Calcula Tania en comptant sur ses doigts « Vous visitez un musée rasoir tous les deux, seuls, en discutant chaque tableau je parie. Il te paie une glace que vous prenez avec deux cuillères pour la partager. Il t'emmène à la découverte du chemin de Travers, l'endroit des rencards londonien par excellence, où vous allez sûrement faire les magasins et ce soir, il va essayer de te faire souper avec lui. Mais ça n'est pas un rencard »

Les yeux de Lily cherchèrent James puis elle revint vers son amie. « Je passe du temps avec mon meilleur ami »

« Que tu as embrassé au moins une fois » Ajouta la brune

Lily souffla. « Sirius a une trop grande bouche »

« Et tu devrais voir ce qu'il peut faire avec » Confirma la jeune fille avant de reprendre pour éviter de se faire tirer les oreilles par sa chaste amie « Lily, je ne veux pas me montrer moralisatrice ni quoi que ce soit mais entre James et toi, les choses évoluent »

« Non »

« Elles évoluent dans le bon sens. Il y a toujours eu cette étincelle entre vous, ne le nie pas. Quand tu as voulu rendre Remus jaloux pour qu'il dise à tout le monde que vous étiez ensemble, tu as déjà failli l'embrasser. Et ça remonte à plus de trois mois ! »

Lily ferma les yeux. « James n'est pas un garçon bien. Il… il utilise les filles pour son propre plaisir puis les laisse tomber sans vergogne. Tania, je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas tirer un trait sur quelqu'un d'aussi formidable que Remus pour quelque chose d'aussi incertain »

« Qu'est-ce qui est incertain ? » Demanda James en revenant avec deux verres de soda aux fruits

« Le temps » Déclara Tania sans ciller. « Je me demandais si il y aurait de l'orage ce soir »

« Bien sûr » railla Sirius « Je suis sûr que vous parliez du temps. Mais j'aimerais une précision : vous avez vraiment fait le tour du musée ? Qui fait ça ? »

« Les gens intéressés par le thème » Proposa Lily « Ce n'est pas parce que tu devrais être en train de revivre l'histoire de l'automobile que personne n'y est. D'ailleurs, où est Remus ? »

James se racla la gorge d'un air mal-à-l'aise alors que les deux tourtereaux échangeaient un regard. « Il est allé consulter un spécialiste pour son … son problème pileux » Expliqua Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil à James qui n'avait pas vraiment réagi. Il soupira de soulagement, il ne voyait pas vraiment comment expliquer ça…

« C'est pas pour casser l'ambiance » Reprit James « Mais on devrait peut-être se mettre en route. Il ne fait pas bon de traîner dans les routes le soir ces temps-ci. Si tu veux avoir l'occasion de voir les grandes boutiques et la banque de Gringotts… »

« Okay » Lily sauta sur ses pieds dans un élan brusque et envoya le reste de son verre finir sur la blouse en flanelle blanche de Sirius. Celui-ci resta figé un bon moment en fixant les dégâts sans rien dire.

« Oh merlin » S'écria Tania en touchant la zone sinistrée « Mon cœur, ça va ? Tu vas t'en remettre ? Lily, tu sais quel effet a une tache sur Sirius ! »

« Désolé » Prononça rapidement la jeune fille en épongeant le tissu blanc devenu brun avec des serviettes en papier. Le garçon était toujours sans réaction. « Sirius, excuse-moi »

« Lily » La stoppa Tania en prenant les poignets de la rousse entre ses mains pour qu'elle arrête de tamponner son petit ami. « Tu essayes d'essuyer un centimètre plus bas et je t'étripe, meilleure amie ou pas »

« Quoi ? » Lily fronça les sourcils et regarda la zone qu'elle était en train d'éponger avant de devenir rouge pivoine. « Oh »

« Merci d'avoir interrompu l'expérience la plus érotique que j'ai eu en _un mois_ » Déclara Sirius d'un ton froid en regardant sa blouse et son pantalon. « Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer me changer. On se revoit demain, 'Nia, bonne nuit »

James regarda son presque cousin s'éloigner avec la tête penchée sur le côté. « Ca le met vraiment de mauvaise humeur d'être taché » remarqua-t-il

« Ça ou la frustration » Précisa Lily en se tournant vers Tania qui n'avait pas l'air très bien. « Il m'en a parlé, c'est que ça doit être grave »

« Je suis une idiote » Murmura la jeune fille en fixant toujours la chaise où était Sirius. « Une triple idiote »

« Hey » La rassura Lily en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. « Tu veux mon conseil de fille qui n'y connait rien ? Passez la soirée ensemble aujourd'hui et parlez-en. Tu sais, je crois que c'est parce qu'il ne comprend pas ce que tu lui veux, pas parce que vous ne le faites plus »

« Ca va être super pratique de passez la soirée ensemble entre toi et Peter » Grogna Tania avant de devenir encore plus pâle si c'était possible. « Lily ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… je suis désolée. Rien ne marche en ce moment »

« Ils peuvent venir chez moi » Proposa subitement James qui regardait toujours l'endroit par où Sirius était parti avec un air ahuri. « Je veux dire, j'ai un manoir pour moi tout seul et mes parents sont en voyage. Et Sirius avait de toute façon essayé de me corrompre pour que je garde Lily tard ce soir afin d'être seul avec toi » Précisa-t-il à la jeune fille qui avait l'air vraiment inquiète pour l'avenir de son couple.

« Tu as trompé le plus merveilleux des petits amis avec le premier mec sexy que tu croisais ? Non alors tu es déjà plus intelligente que moi. Et je te rappelle que tu as toujours voulu me prendre comme exemple ! » Dit Lily d'un ton rassurant en passant un bras dans le dos de son amie. Elle se tourna vers James « Je vais la ramener à l'appartement. Tu peux t'arranger pour que Sirius y vienne ce soir ? »

James acquiesça et regarda les deux amies s'éloigner ensemble avant de dire dans le vide « Comment ça, le premier mec sexy qui passe ? »

oOoOo

« C'est un joli fond sonore »

« Lily »

« Et la table ? »

« Peter »

« Ta tenue ? »

« Mon miroir »

« Et moi, qui m'as tiré ici ? »

« James ? »

« Conclusion ? »

« Nos amis tiennent à nous » termina Tania en s'avança pour aller pendre le manteau de Sirius à l'entrée. « Je tiens à nous. Tu veux manger ou on passe direct au sexe ? »

« Alors c'est ça ? On a un problème et ta réaction, c'est de me tirer dans ta chambre ? »

« C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

« Ce que je veux c'est savoir ce que toi, tu veux. Tania, merde à la fin, ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait toute cette scène pour obtenir une déclaration d'amour de ma part ? »

La jeune fille baissa la tête. « Je tiens à nous » Répéta-t-elle « Beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais. Sirius, je… j'ai été stupide de vouloir te forcer dans quelque chose dans trop sérieux. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ces histoires stupides et- »

« Tania » La coupa le jeune homme. « Je t'aime. Je suis avec toi et je crois en nous. Tu as le droit de faire des projets avec moi et de m'en parler, je ne vais pas m'enfuir si tu te mets à nous projeter dans le futur »

« Ne mens pas, je sais que tu paniques » Renifla-t-elle piteusement « J'ai tout foiré, comme la dernière fois »

« T'as tout foiré la dernière fois, oui. Me plaquer en me disant que tout voulait coucher avec d'autres garçons que moi avant de tomber amoureuse, c'était vraiment nul à chier. Mais je croyais que tu me connaissais »

« Je te connais »

« Visiblement pas. N'importe qui aurait pu te dire que… Tania Smaltine, je suis irrémédiablement amoureux de toi. Un peu plus tôt, James m'a dit qu'on était deux hypocrites et qu'il fallait ouvrir les yeux »

« Nous sommes deux hypocrites ? »

« Non, James et moi nous le sommes. On avait les pétoches d'avouer qu'on s'entendait bien parce qu'on s'est méprisé pendant des années avant. Et toi et moi, on a rompu parce que j'ai eu le malheur de parler de quand on serait à l'université ensemble, tu le sais comme moi. Mais habitue-toi, Smaltine, je ne vais nulle part et cette fois, je ne te laisse pas partir »

« Je crois qu'on va commencer par un moment câlin » Murmura la jeune fille en se jetant dans ses bras. « T'as répété combien de temps devant ton miroir ? »

« Un certain temps » Avoua Sirius « Mais il manque quelque chose, chérie. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu m'as fait traverser toute cette merde et que je ne vais pas te rendre la pareille ? Pas de sexe tant que tu ne me fais pas la plus sexy des déclarations »

« Très bien, prépare ton mouchoir parce que ça va faire atrocement cliché » Tania inspira un grand coup et se lança. « Sirius, mon amour, à partir de maintenant, je ne coucherai plus jamais avec toi »

« Tu vas me tuer » Souffla le jeune homme en posant sa main sur le mur pour se retenir de cogner dedans. Il sentit soudain une vague d'effroi à l'idée qu'elle le plaque, à nouveau.

« A partir de maintenant, nous allons faire l'amour. Je t'aime aussi »

Il se retint, aussi longtemps qu'il put, jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, mais après à peine quelques secondes, c'en fut trop et il éclata de rire. Un véritable fou rire le traversa, l'obligeant à garder sa main contre le mur pour garder l'équilibre. Peu à peu, Tania se mit à rire aussi et finit par tomber dans ses bras. Sirius se calma et posa un baiser dans sa chevelure bouclée.

« Sors le champagne bébé, on va s'envoyer en l'air »

« Alléluia »

oOoOo

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Nuit blanche. J'ai des tonnes de jeux de société, toutes les chaînes anglaises et américaines- et des bulgares mais on ne peut pas les regarder devant Lily- avec un écran plat géant, des dizaines de jeux vidéos et plein de chips à la cuisine.»

« J'ai cours demain » Rappela Peter en regardant d'un air tenté la pile de jeux qui s'étalait devant lui

« t'as dix-sept ans. Vis ta vie, man. Un peu de folie quoi »

« Oui, un peu de folie » Répéta Lily d'un air blasé « On a le Monopoly pour tenir jusque minuit. Wow ! »

James ferma les yeux pour reconcentrer son énergie. « Très bien, j'ai fait des efforts pendant tout le souper pour vous dérider mais là, je passe aux menaces. Lily, tu souris ou je dis à Lupin tu sais quoi ! »

« Tu n'oserais pas ? »

« Tente le premier mec sexy que t'as croisé et tu verras » Lily déglutit et prit le premier jeu qu'elle trouva un peu intéressant dans la pile. « Pictionary ! Parfait, ça fait des années que je n'ai plus joué »

« Non » Dit Peter en se redressant dans le fauteuil « Non, non, non et non. Pas de Pictionary avec deux têtes du dessin comme vous. »

« Fais attention, Pettigrow » Le prévint James avec un sourire diabolique « Je t'ai vu embrassé une fille toute à l'heure en venant te chercher… Tu ne voudrais pas que belle maman apprenne qu'elle a un moyen de pression formidable ? »

« J'adore le Pictionary »

« Je suis un hôte génial » Se congratula James. Le simple fait de ne pas passer la nuit seul l'emplissait de joie. C'était l'occasion rêvée de faire plus ample connaissance avec la pauvre victime ayant hérité de madame Black et de passer du temps avec Lily sans le tracas du tête-à-tête mal interprété.

« Je croyais que t'étais le genre de mec à essayer de nous traîner dehors ou quelque chose comme ça » Remarqua Peter en zappant sur l'énorme télévision géante, quelques heures plus tard alors que la nuit était bien entamée. « Je suis sûr que tu connais plein d'endroits »

« Ouais, méga bonne idée de me trimbaler deux nés moldus en pleine nuit par les temps qui courent » Remarqua ironiquement James qui était affalé au pied du canapé, la tête posé contre les genoux de Lily qui jouait dans ses cheveux. « Passe la 100, bulgare »

« Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas voir cette chaîne à la fin ? » Se plaint la rousse « C'est du sexisme ! »

« C'est pas du sexisme, Lily » Corrigea James « C'est protéger ta pureté et ton innocence »

La quinte de toux de Peter camoufla très mal son éclat de rire. « Mets la 100, Peter » Exigea Lily. James haussa les épaules et le jeune homme obéit. La jeune fille se figea alors qu'elle sentait ses joues bouillir de gêne. « Comment sont-ils arrivés dans cette position ? »

« Voilà ta curiosité satisfaite » Conclut James en reprenant la télécommande pour mettre des dessins animés. « Et n'essaye pas de faire ce genre de chose sans quelques années de pratique ou tu vas te tordre un muscle, crois-moi »

« Tu parles d'un connaisseur » Grogna Peter du fond de son coussin « C'était quoi cette remarque tout à l'heure ? T'as un problème contre les moldus ? »

« hein ? quoi ? » James regarda les deux jeunes gens d'un air perdu avant de comprendre. « Le tueur en série, vous savez, celui qui tue les nés moldus. Ne me dîtes pas que… vous êtes en autarcie à Rasp Hollow ou quoi ? »

« Okay, on ne peut pas sortir parce qu'un psychopathe tue les gens comme nous et sans raison. » Conclut Lily « Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas ? »

« Ma mère a interdit aux elfes de me laisser sortir après huit heures du soir et de cafter si je rentre en retard » Confia le garçon avant de reprendre du poil de la bête malgré les rires moqueurs de ses invités. « Mais parlons d'un truc plus important : depuis quand tu sais que ton petit ami est un loup-garou ? »


	25. Qui en oublient le reste

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petite ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **Sirius et James acceptent l'amitié qui les lie, Tania et Sirius s'avouent leur amour mutuel, Lily passe la journée avec James puis Lily et Peter passent la nuit chez les Potter. **  
**

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore, gros bisous à tous!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Petit rappel : Collège de Rasp Hollow = Ecole primaire : 6-11 ans  
Lycée de Rasp Hollow = "Poudlard" : 11-17 ans  
Lors de l'anniversaire de Lily, James l'a amené à un concert où il a rencontré Larry Tompson, frère de Kristie Thompson, fille avec laquelle James a couché juste avant de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Larry et James se sont battus puis, comme James refusait de dire la raison de cela à Lily, ils se sont disputés … longuement.

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 25  
**

**James et ses mauvaises influences sur une préfète- Part II**

_« Il doit être quelque chose comme 5h du matin. Peter s'est endormi, avachi dans un canapé, et James est parti demander quelque chose à grignoter à ses elfes. Récemment, j'ai senti un changement de comportement chez lui… comme il tentait d'être plus conciliant avec moi, plus gentil. _

_Presque… comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner. »_

_Je relis cette entrée et je me demande comment j'ai pu être si naïve. Ou peut-être sui-je simplement trop blessée maintenant pour pouvoir me dire que James connaissait quelque chose au sens du mot 'honnêteté' ou 'regret'. _

_Encore et encore, je ne cesse de me demander : qu'est-ce qui était vrai, au final ? Il y avait tant de secrets et de non-dits entre nous… _

_oOoOo_

« Depuis quand sais-tu que tu sors avec un loup-garou ? » Demanda James. Peter s'étouffa avec le chip qu'il avait en bouche et Lily se figea prestement. « Tu le savais dès le départ ou tu l'as appris pendant et tu n'oses pas le larguer de peur qu'il pense que c'est à cause de ça ? »

« Remus n'est pas un loup-garou » Le contredit faiblement Lily en respirant plus lourdement « D'où te vient cette idée ? »

« D'une douche prise en commun avec l'équipe de Flysqua où ton copain n'avait pas le moindre problème pileux » Exposa James avec sérénité alors qu'il n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de compréhension quand Sirius avait évoqué la 'maladie' de Remus à midi. « De ses yeux jaunes quand il est en colère, de sa force incroyable pour son gabarit, de son ouïe impressionnante. Les grands traits, quoi »

Lily ferma les yeux. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Remus est- »

« Apprivoisé ! » S'écria Peter en essayant de venir en aide. Lily lui envoya un regard paniqué auquel il répondit. James alla chercher quelque chose dans le meuble qui prenait tout un pan de mur et leur tendit une photo.

« Je vous présente les Baroudeurs » Déclara-t-il. Lily et Peter se penchèrent sur le cliché montrant quatre garçons de quinze ans faisant un signe de v au photographe avec leur main droite. « Le grand brun baraqué, il s'appelait Joshua. Mon meilleur pote de toujours. Extrêmement doué et intelligent. Il avait une particularité que j'appelais 'son petit problème de fourrure' »

Lily et Peter relevèrent la tête vers le jeune homme d'un mouvement brusque. « Tu veux dire ? »

« Que je côtoyais déjà un garou avant de rencontrer Lupin ? Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que j'ai déjà fait, Lily » Assura James en reprenant sa description « A côté, le blond avec une dent en moins, c'est Harrington. Vous auriez dû le voir courir, plus rapide qu'un lynx. Le dernier, celui avec les lunettes foncées, c'est Niels. C'était quelqu'un de très… absolument pas tempéré. Toujours premier dans les problèmes. Mais le premier à aider les autres aussi. Des mecs bien, tous, et particulièrement Lupiot »

« Lupiot ? » Répéta Lily avec un sourire attendri alors que son esprit tournait à mille à l'heure, imbriquant les pièces les unes dans les autres « C'est mignon »

James prit un air dégoûté. « Ce n'est pas mignon, c'est Baroudeur ! »

« Oh » S'amusa la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil « Tu as l'air de tenir encore vachement à ces amis dont tu ne veux jamais parler, dis-moi »

« C'est à la marque déposée que je tiens » Grogna James en reprenant la photo. « Les Baroudeurs, c'était un concept. Tu ne peux pas imaginer les liens qui nous liaient, ce qu'on a fait les uns pour les autres. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi- »

Peter ricana. « Et qu'est-ce que tu crois avoir fait de si bien pour lui ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant le loup-garou du doigt. « Être son ami ? L'avoir soutenu avec des belles paroles ? Y'a pas besoin d'avoir un nom de groupe pour prouver son amitié à quelqu'un »

« J'y pense, c'est pas mal trouvé ce nom, Lunard » Reprit James sans se laisser marcher sur les pieds par Peter. « C'est assez représentatif, pas mal du tout ! »

« Sirius a toujours eu un don pour les surnoms » Souligna Peter « Quand le sport ne lui avait pas bouffé ses derniers neurones en tout cas »

James fronça les sourcils et se figea. « Et qui a choisi de l'appeler Patmol ? »

« Lui-même » Confirma Peter en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien penser James. Il n'avait quand pas percé un de leurs secrets les mieux garder en quelques minutes quand même ? C'était déjà suffisant qu'il ait compris pour Remus aussi facilement ! « C'est à cause de son rire qui ressemble à un aboiement » Ajouta-t-il en se demandant trop tard s'il en disait trop.

« Et toi, c'est quoi ton surnom ? » Demanda James avec perspicacité.

Peter fronça les sourcils. « Qui a dit que j'en avais un ? »

« T'en a pas ? Tu ne fais pas partie du… groupe sans nom des gens qui aident Lupin ? »

« J'ai une tête à aider Lupin ? » Grommela Peter en se faisant plus petit. Lily soupira et secoua la tête.

« Ils l'appellent Queudvert » Déclara-t-elle en trouvant cette situation extrêmement étrange. Le simple fait que James sache pour Remus et prenne la chose avec tant de naturel aurait été impensable quelques jours plus tôt.

« Un loup, un chien et un rat » Murmura pensivement James en élargissant les yeux de stupeur. Lily, au courant de la condition d'Animagi de ses amis, comprit immédiatement pourquoi James avait si facilement tout découvert. C'était même évident… « Vous avez réussi un exploit pareil »

« Toi aussi » Lui rappela Lily en attirant sur elle les regards ébahis des deux garçons. « Sur la peinture qui décore le mur du Lycée, il y a un loup-garou entouré par un lynx, un phénix et un cerf. Tu as dit que Harrington était rapide comme un lynx et que les Baroudeurs étaient unis par un secret extraordinaire »

« Belle déduction, Sherlock » Salua James avant de se retourner vers Peter qui le fixait avec respect.

« C'était toi, le cerf, l'autre nuit ? »

« Positif » Confirma James. « Mais il y a encore une chose que je ne comprends pas. Toi, Lupin et Black. Je veux dire, tu n'est pas vraiment proche d'eux et pourtant… »

Peter se renfrogna légèrement et s'appuya dans le fond du canapé. « Quand on était on collège, on était vraiment super proches. Puis, ils ont commencé à avoir du succès avec les filles et à devenir vachement bon en sport. On s'est éloigné, c'est tout »

« Mais tu as continué à essayer de te transformer ? Seul ? » S'étonna James. il savait parfaitement que lui-même était parvenu à se transformer grâce à l'effet de groupe, au soutien mutuel, à l'aide de ses amis.

« On avait fait un serment, à l'entrée au Lycée, quand on avait onze ans. C'est à ce moment-là à peu près qu'on avait découvert pour Remus. Notre prof de PTC, elle était un peu folle et- »

« PTC ? » Demanda James d'un air intrigué

« Phase Terminale du Collège, la dernière année. » Expliqua Lily « Notre institutrice avait une fascination pour les créatures magiques. Elle était amoureuse d'un vampire et rêvait de rencontre un loup-garou. Un jour, elle nous a expliqué rêveusement que par amour, elle serait prête à devenir elle aussi un animal pour pouvoir accompagné son petit-ami. »

« C'est là que Black a eu l'idée des Animagus » Continua Peter « Et même si je ne lui parlais plus en cours, je le voyais en dehors pour qu'on s'entraîne. J'avais la haine d'y arriver avant lui »

« Et ça vous a pris combien de temps ? »

« Ca va faire deux ans qu'on l'est » Dit Peter « Lily a découvert pour Lupin la deuxième fois qu'on l'a accompagné parce qu'elle nous a vu sortir ensemble un soir. Et comme on se parlait plus… »

« Il m'a quand même fallu trois mois pour découvrir leur secret » Tempéra la jeune fille « Mais Remus et moi, on en a beaucoup parlé, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous a rapproché »

« Outre le faite que t'étais la reine de l'école » Souligna Peter avec sarcasme. James jugea qu'il avait eu du mal à accepter que tous ses amis deviennent super populaires et lui pas. Peter se tourna vers Lily. « D'ailleurs, je comprends pas. Pourquoi t'a attendu d'être redevenu une fille bien pour sortir avec lui ? »

« Parce qu'il a été là pour moi, tous les jours, à l'hôpital. Qu'il m'a aidé à traverser toute cette merde sans avoir à le faire. Je sais que toi et Tania y étiez aussi mais Remus … Il sait ce que ça fait, de perdre tous ses repères du jour au lendemain, de voir le monde s'écrouler autour de soi. Il m'a vraiment aidé »

James se dit que Lily avait été sa sauveuse à lui. Il s'était également retrouvé projeté en dehors de son monde, de ses repères, sans rien pour se raccrocher que son inimité avec son 'cousinet-débilounet'. Elle avait été là pour lui… comme il voulait être là pour elle à partir de maintenant. Mais comment pourrait-il faire ça s'il restait coincé ici, à Londres ?

« Dîtes » Reprit James en sentant une inquiétude soudaine poindre « on est d'accord, pas un mot de conversation à quiconque ? »

« Secret de nuit blanche » promit Lily en levant la main droite « Quoique je pense que tu devrais le dire aux deux autres concernés. C'est leur secret aussi »

« Je le ferai » Assura James en jetant un coup d'œil à Peter qui fit signe qu'il ne dirait rien de ces quelques nouvelles informations. « Bien, alors qui est tenté par un film d'horreur ? L'heure est parfaite ! »

oOoOo

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? » Demanda James, le lendemain matin, en pleine forme. Les deux autres en face de lui baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Université » Répondit Lily en soupirant de bien-être alors qu'elle dégustait avec plaisir son café noir. Elle ne pourrait jamais dire à quel point elle aimait cette boisson. « J'ai un rendez-vous sur le campus avec une des personnes de l'admission pour discuter de mon problème de bourse »

James fronça les sourcils. « Mais tu es en sixième »

« Et pas à Poudlard » Rajouta Lily « Il faut s'y prendre tôt »

« Et après ? » Questionna Peter « Tu reviens à l'appart ou tu dors ici ? »

Lily agrandit les yeux, lançant un avertissement visuel au jeune homme. « J'ai un bus ce soir » Rappela-t-elle à Peter. James ricana.

« Elle a peur de se retrouver toute seule avec moi » Confia-t-il à Peter. « Elle ne résiste pas au charme des Potter »

Avant que la jeune fille ait pu se défendre, Peter soupirait d'un air rêveur « Moi non plus » James s'étouffa dans son verre de jus d'orange alors que le jeune homme rougissait. « Non ! Je parlais d'une de mes camarades de classe, Gisèle Potter. Tu la connais ? »

Le visage de James, qui était rouge de sa quinte de toux, pâlit fortement. « Un peu » Grogna-t-il en détournant les yeux alors qu'il essayait de prendre un air dégagé. « C'est ta copine ? »

« Bientôt, j'espère » Rêvassa le garçon. « Vous êtes de la même famille ou pas ? » Continua-t-il à interroger James.

« Tu devrais l'inviter au bal de printemps ! » S'écria Lily en se rendant compte de l'air sur le visage de James, le même que quand elle essayait de savoir pourquoi il s'était fait virer. « Vous me tiendrez compagnie comme ça. C'est la pleine lune, Remus ne sera pas là »

« Un bal ? » Répéta James d'un air amusé « Ne me dis pas que tu es fan de ce genre de choses ? »

Lily se pinça les lèvres. « Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste une bonne soirée à passer entre amis. »

Peter toussa peu discrètement. « Non, pas vraiment » Répéta-t-il « Tu as juste un album entier rempli avec les photos de tes bals et tes deux sacres »

James écarquilla les yeux. « Nan… » Siffla le jeune homme avec un sourire narquois. « Vraiment, reine du bal ? »

« La ferme » grogna-t-elle « J'aime danser, m'amuser, être belle. C'est un problème ? »

« Non » D'un geste défensif, James leva les mains devant lui. « Ca m'étonnait, c'est tout. Allez, je vous dépose à vos rendez-vous ? » Proposa-t-il en enfilant sa veste. Peter et Lily échangèrent un regard, se demandant silencieusement si James n'avait vraiment rien à faire de la journée pour être si attentif à eux.

Les trois adolescents se mirent en route, ils prirent un bus et arrivèrent bien vite devant deux grandes grilles noires, abritant une maison aussi grande que celle de James. Lily n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il y avait de tant de demeures si immenses dans une ville comme Londres. Pour elle, une capitale, c'était un agglomérat de quartiers industriels et d'appartements minuscules coûtant une fortune.

Une quantité impressionnante d'élèves – une petite centaine en fait – se pressait à l'entrée du bâtiment, tous vêtus du même uniforme. James avait un sourire en coin.

« On portait mieux les uniformes à Poudlard » Déclara le jeune homme en observant les gens se presser autour de lui. Il passa ses mains dans les poches de son blouson et s'appuya d'un air nonchalant contre le mur de l'école.

« J'adorerais te voir en uniforme » Roucoula Lily avant de se figer et de reculer d'un pas. « Je veux dire… ça doit bien t'aller »

James, joueur, lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Peter souffla. « Votre flirt est de pire en pire » Souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Lily « Bonne journée » Avec un salut de la main à James, il s'enfonça dans la foule de sorciers. La jeune fille n'osait pas se retourner vers son ami. Cela faisait deux personnes en deux jours qui émettaient des doutes sur la nature de sa relation avec James. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de se surprendre à lui faire des remarques, des compliments, qui pourraient facilement passer pour du rentre-dedans. Lily ferma les yeux et expira. Ils devaient vraiment discuter de certaines choses. Ca devenait urgent. Surtout que plus la journée avançait, et moins elle avait envie de rentrer chez elle. Elle aurait voulu rester là, indéfiniment, en compagnie de l'ancien Baroudeur. Comment expliquer cette sensation ?

« Lily ! » Tania lui sauta sur le dos avec un sourire énorme et des yeux minuscules. Derrière elle, Sirius était en train de discuter avec Peter d'une manière… énergique. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Moins bien que toi visiblement » Plaisanta-t-elle en voyant James faire la bise à trois filles en uniforme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « Bonne nuit ? »

« Merci d'avoir découché… Je suis désolée de t'avoir virée comme ça »

« Ca en valait la peine » Assura Lily, parlant autant pour elle que pour Tania. Les deux filles rejoignirent les trois garçons. « Déjà de retour ? » Ennuya-t-elle Peter qui était parti 'en cours' moins d'une minute plus tôt.

« J'ai été kidnappé » Grogna le jeune homme en montrant la main de Sirius sur son épaule.

« Il sort avec Gisèle » Dit James à Sirius dont la main se crispa sur l'épaule de Peter.

« Quoi ? » Grogna-t-il « Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Désolé cousinet » Soupira James en semblant, pour une des premières fois, réellement désolé. « Tu crois qu'on doit lui dire ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant Peter du menton. Le garçon fronçait les sourcils en les regardant comme s'ils avaient définitivement pété les plombs.

« Bordel, Pettigrow » Jura Sirius « C'est une habitude chez toi de collectionner les merdes, comme ça ? »

« Quoi à la fin ? » S'énerva le jeune homme en se détachant de l'emprise de Sirius « C'est quoi le problème avec Gisèle ? »

« C'est vrai » Collabora Tania « Laissez donc Peter vivre sa vie tranquille. Allez viens, on va en cours » Elle plaqua un bisou sur la joue de Sirius et tira le garçon par le bras. « Oublie ces crétins. Ils veulent juste de faire peur. Gisèle est cool et » Sa voix s'évanouit alors que les jeunes gens s'enfonçaient vers leur école.

Lily remarqua à nouveau James faire la bise à un groupe de quatre filles se rendant à l'école. Combien de personnes connaissait-il exactement dans cet école où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds ? Ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait cataloguer Londres de 'petit village où tout le monde se connait'.

« Potter ! » Larry Thompson s'approcha d'eux, son sac de cours sur l'épaule. Lily gémit de désespoir. La dernière fois qu'elle avait rencontré le jeune homme, James et lui s'étaient battus puis elle n'avait plus parlé à James pendant des mois. Il était hors de question que cela arrive encore. Elle ne voulait plus jamais se disputer comme ça avec lui. Il prenait trop de place dans sa vie.

« Larry » Le salua le jeune homme. Et à la plus grande stupéfaction de Lily, ils se tapèrent dans la main comme de vieux amis. « Tu vas en cours ? T'avais pas fini Poudlard? »

« Si mais là, je vais donner des cours aux petites classes. Faut bien gagner sa vie. » Expliqua-t-il en faisant un signe de tête à Sirius. « Black » Le salua-t-il

« Thompson » Répondit Sirius sur le même ton dénué de ton sentiment (ou ressentiment). « Toujours fiancé ? »

« Plus que jamais » Soupira le jeune homme d'un ton défaitiste qui surpris Lily. N'était-ce pas sensé être une bonne chose ? « Je ne sais pas comment t'as fait pour supporter tout ça, Black »

« Et ma mère en plus » Ajouta Sirius alors que Lily sentait un frisson glacé lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale. Comment ça, Sirius était ou avait été _fiancé _? Elle parierait que Tania ignorait ça. D'ailleurs, Sirius sembla se souvenir de sa présence et pâlit. « Hm, Lily, je te présente Larry Thompson »

« On s'est déjà rencontré » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton polaire « Je l'ai fait valser dans le décor »

Le jeune homme se passa une main dans la nuque, un peu mal à l'aise. « Pas notre meilleure période, hein ? » Dit-il en se désignant James et lui. « Mais tout ça est derrière nous » Lily croisa les bras et regarda les trois garçons d'un air circonspect.

« Je dois y aller » Dit-elle après une minute où aucune d'eux ne prononça un mot. « Est-ce que l'un de vous peut m'indiquer l'université sorcière ? »

« Je t'accompagne » Proposa James immédiatement en la saisissant doucement par le coude pour les faire avancer dans la rue. C'était une manière comme une autre de désamorcer la situation.

Sirius fit quelque pas en compagnie de Larry. « Gisèle s'est trouvé une nouvelle victime » Commenta le jeune homme « Un p'tit nouveau de cette année qui traine avec une brune ultra chaude »

L'animagus ricana. « La fille, c'est ma copine. Et le mec, mon futur demi-frère. Par mariage, du moins » Exposa Sirius.

« Tss tss tss » Larry secoua la tête. « C'est un truc de famille de se faire avoir par cette fille ou quoi ? Ton frère, toi et maintenant ton futur demi »

Sirius se bloqua. « Ouaip'. Ou c'est elle qui a un truc sur nous, va savoir. »

Larry émit un drôle de son, entre le ricanement et le pouffement. « J'ai été surpris de te voir trainer avec Potter. J'croyais que c'était la guerre depuis cette histoire avec sa cousine ? »

« Il a squatté ma piaule un moment » Répliqua Sirius en guise d'explication, n'ayant aucune envie de se remémorer à quel point les petites manigances de Gisèle Potter avaient déjà foiré sa vie une fois. « Allez vieux, tes profs privés t'attendent ! Le chemin de traverse, c'est par là ? »

« Troisième à gauche » Confirma Thompson « A plus, Black »

« Pense à sortir couvert la prochaine fois, Thompson »

oOoOo

« Alors ? » Demanda Lily en suivant James dans des minuscules rues. Elle était sûre qu'elles ne figuraient même pas sur sa carte… Heureusement, son guide semblait avoir un sens de l'orientation hors du commun. « C'est quoi cette histoire avec Gisèle ? »

« Un truc entre elle et Black » Dit James en tournant à l'angle d'un cul-de-sac. « Avant, à peu près avant que les parents de Sirius se séparent, on faisait beaucoup de souper Black-Potter au manoir. » James souffla « J'y échappais la plupart du temps en étant à Poudlard. Sirius et moi, on s'entendait pas mal. Disons que c'était un pecnot de première débarqué de sa cambrousse pour moi mais bon, ça allait »

« Et cette fille a changé ça ? »

James renifla d'un air dédaigneux. « Sirius et son frangin » Reprit-il sans faire attention à sa remarque. « Ils étaient proches eux aussi. Quasiment jumeaux… quoiqu'ils se disputaient continuellement. Bref, Gisèle débarque, fous la merde et résultat ? »

« Toi et Sirius vous appréciez comme chien et chat et Regulus est interdit de séjour chez Phin » Conclut Lily « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? »

James jeta un coup d'œil à Lily et soupira. « Désolé, c'est les affaires de Sirius, Lil. Je me doute qu'il apprécierait pas j't'en parle. Ça ne me concerne que secondairement »

Celle-ci secoua la tête et se pinça les lèvres. « Et bien, dis à ton nouveau meilleur ami, j'ai nommé Sirius Black, qu'il a intérêt à mettre rapidement les choses au clair avec Tania et Peter. J'ai pris la bonne résolution d'arrêter les secrets »

« Oh » Déclara James d'un air moqueur « Donc quand je verrai Lupin la prochaine fois… »

« Okay » Lily se stoppa au milieu du parc qu'ils étaient en train de traverser et se tourna vers lui. « Parlons-en, ça suffit. Je t'ai embrassé, tu as répondu. Je n'aurais jamais dû. J'étais… contente qu'on soit enfin redevenu amis et… »

« Et ? » La poussa James

« Il se pourrait que j'ai envie de recommencer » Lily déglutit et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. « Mais je sors avec Remus et je n'ai pas pour habitude de tromper les gens que j'aime et… je ne suis pas sûre que je n'ai plus envie d'être avec lui »

James se frotta les cheveux. « Je ne suis pas sûr que j'ai envie de sortir avec toi » Répliqua-t-il « Je veux dire, les choses commencent à aller mieux pour moi, j'étais en train de retrouver un certain équilibre et je ne veux pas … Je t'aime beaucoup Lily mais… Je ne sais pas si les risques valent la peine qu'on les prenne »

Lily sentit son souffle se couper dans sa cage thoracique. Tout ce temps, elle avait crû qu'il y avait une tension entre elle et lui mais ça ne représentait rien à ses yeux ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il dise la chose qui la blessait le plus ?

« J'ai juste une question. » Reprit James « Si je te demandais de quitter Lupin pour moi, tu le ferais ? »

Lily sera les dents et se remit à marcher. « Ca dépend. Tu es sorti avec quelqu'un depuis que tu es revenu à Londres ? »

« Quoi ? » S'écria James en la regardant sans y croire. « Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça. Il n'y … on n'a pas… »

« Contente toi de répondre » Le coupa-t-elle en se tournant vers lui « Es-tu, oui ou non, sorti avec quelqu'un depuis que tu es revenu ici ? » James détourna les yeux et Lily comprit sans qu'il ait besoin de le dire. « Je ne quitterai jamais Remus pour quelqu'un d'aussi instable que toi, James. Je suis désolée »

James secoua la tête, essayant de ne pas s'énerver. « Ce n'est pas juste, Lily. Tu es en couple et je devrais passer mes nuits à t'imaginer dans ses bras ? » James l'arrêta par le bras « Dis-moi. S'il te plait, sans mentir. Ce baiser ne voulait vraiment rien dire pour toi ? »

Lily baissa les yeux. « Il voulait dire que tu m'as manqué et que je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Ce n'était que passager, je- »

James fit un pas en avant et posa ses lèvres contre celle de Lily, lui faisant passer un peu de sa colère par la même occasion.

« Personne ne sait » Clôt-il la conversation « Ni toi, ni moi. On est tous perdus dans cette foutue panade »

« Tu habites à Londres » Déclara la jeune fille en se remettant à marcher. « Et je n'arrive déjà pas à gérer une relation avec quelqu'un qui habite à deux quartiers de chez moi »

Tout d'un coup, sans aucune raison, James éclata de rire. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. Il y avait de quoi rire. Toute cette conversation était un non-sens. En moins de cinq minutes, ils venaient tous les deux d'assurer une chose et son strict contraire. N'était-ce pas la preuve qu'ils ignoraient où ils en étaient ?

oOoOo

« Je ne peux pas croire… je veux dire, wouah, c'était … »

« Magique ? » Proposa James en posant sa main entre les omoplates de Lily pour la diriger dans la bonne direction. « C'est l'effet du chemin de traverse »

« Oui mais… et ce marchand de baguettes ! Il se souvenait de toi et de ta famille… » D'un geste distrait, Lily posa sa main dans sa poche. « Tu sais, je ne fais rien d'aussi stupide d'habitude »

« Ca n'a rien de stupide d'acheter une nouvelle baguette » Lui assura James « Ollivander est un spécialiste, crois-moi. S'il dit que ta baguette ne te convient pas, ce n'est pas pour faire un profit commercial mais parce qu'il sait mieux que quiconque de quoi il parle. D'ailleurs, tu l'as senti, non ? »

« Je me réjouie de pouvoir l'utiliser ! Rien que la tenir en main… c'est comme si j'avais une boule de feu prête à exploser à disposition, dans ma poche. » James sourit de l'entrain de Lily et passa, d'un geste inconscient, son bras autour de ses épaules. « C'était sympa de sa part de reprendre ma vieille baguette pour me faire une réduction… J'imagine pas la tête de ma mère quand elle va l'apprendre »

« Je fais ressortir ton côté spontané » Affirma James « Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Un peu trop, ouais » Soupira Lily en se collant un peu plus contre lui, sans se rendre compte de la portée de son geste.

Passe l'après-midi avec James, à déambuler dans le Londres sorcier, avant été une expérience formidable. Ce n'était pas comme avec les autres personnes, elle ne se posait plus trente six mille questions inutiles. Les choses devenaient … normales, comme elles devaient être.

Soudain, James sentit un gros poids s'accrocher à lui et il se stoppa. Lily avait posé sa main sur son épaule et était devenue très pâle, elle semblait avoir du mal à garder l'équilibre.

« Lily ? » S'inquiéta le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle « Lily, ça va ? »

Les yeux fermés, elle prenait de grandes et profondes respirations pour essayer de se contrôler. Elle acquiesça, toujours appuyée contre lui pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, puis se redressa. « C'est bon, ça va » Dit-elle en levant le pied pour se remettre à marcher. James eut juste le temps de l'attraper avant qu'elle tombe.

« Lily ! »

« C'est rien » Assura-t-elle en le sentant la porter. « James, assieds-toi sur ce banc »

« j't'emmène à l'hôpital » Déclara-t-il en raffermissant sa prise autour de ses jambes. « Tiens bon, Lil »

Lily eut envie de rire mais elle n'en eut pas la force. « Assieds-toi bon sang ! » grogna-t-elle dans son oreille en s'agitant dans ses bras « J'ai des médicaments sur moi »

« Oh » James se calma légèrement et prit place sur un des bancs qui bordaient l'allée du parc. Il positionna Lily à côté de lui et se tourna vers elle d'un air préoccupé. La rousse ouvrit la pochette de son sac et en sortit une petite gélule grise qu'elle avala rapidement. Une minute plus tard, son teint reprenait des couleurs et elle respirait à nouveau normalement.

« Ca n'était qu'une petite chute de tension » Le rassura-t-elle en exerçant une pression encourageante sur son bras. « c'est rien »

« Tu ne savais plus te tenir debout ! » Répliqua James en se levant à sa suite. « Ce n'était pas rien »

« Si » Essaya de le convaincre la jeune fille « Mon organisme a un peu de mal à comprendre quand quelque chose cloche » Expliqua-t-elle « Chez les autres personnes, quand la tension baisse, il y a un système de réponse qui la fait remonter plus ou moins vite. Chez moi, ça foire un peu, c'est tout »

« Mais c'est dangereux » Souligna James « Si je n'avais pas été là ? »

« Je me serais assis contre la statues ou contre le mur d'une maison pour prendre mon cachet » Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et croisa son regard inquiet. « Hey, je vais bien, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et reprit le chemin de la gare des autobus.

James aurait voulu poser des dizaines de questions, mais il ne le fit pas. Il savait que Lily avait beaucoup de mal à parler de ses faiblesses et il ne l'y obligerait pas tant qu'elle ne le voudrait pas. Après tout, elle avait fait de même pour lui.

« Bonjour, je suis venue pour le bus qui va à Cromwell » Déclara la jeune fille à la dame de l'accueil « Lequel est-ce ? »

« Celui-là » La femme pointa un bus noir qui disparaissait sur la route. Lily sentit son sang se figer.

« Mais… on m'avait dit qu'il était à 19' ? »

« Il y a des orages sur la route 26, le bus de 19' a été annulé. Le direct de 15' a remplacé l'omnibus de 19'. »

« Mais… » Lily lança un regard paniqué à James alors que le ciel s'assombrissait. « Enfin, c'est impossible ! Je dois rentrer chez moi. »

« Où allez-vous ? » Demanda la femme en prenant la liste des transports prenant la route ce soir

« Rasp Hollow » Déclara Lily « Dîtes-moi qu'il y a un bus ou un train… n'importe quoi … »

« Demain à 7h19', mademoiselle. »

Lily sentit qu'elle n'arriverait à rien avec l'employée désabusée devant elle. « Vous êtes vraiment sûre ? »

« Aucun bus ne part plus dans cette direction tant que l'avis de tempête n'est pas annulé » Assura la femme en tirant sur sa cigarette « d'ailleurs, le dernier aurat été celui de 19' mais il a été annulé »

Lily posa le front sur la tablette du présentoir et gémit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire, ici, toute seule ? Comme un signe d'encouragement, il se mit à tomber des cordes.

« Génial… »

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » James, qui avait décrété qu'il voulait la voir monter dans le bus avant de rentrer chez lui, la rejoignit « Un problème ? »

« Merci de ne pas m'avoir écouté et d'être resté » Murmura Lily en posant sa tête contre son épaule pour retrouver un peu de courage. « Aucun bus ne part plus ce soir »

« Viens » James prit sa main dans la sienne et la tira vers l'extérieur « J'habite à trois rues d'ici. On peut courir jusque là. Essaye d'éviter les goutes »

Lily n'eut pas le temps de lui dire que c'était stupide comme conseil qu'elle se sentit tirée dans un sprint endiablé vers la maison de James. La pluie était mordante, glaciale, rendant ses pas difficile. Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu tant d'eau tomber en même temps au même endroit. On n'y voyait plus à un mètre devant soi et le soleil n'était pas encore couché.

Rapidement, ils atteignirent le porche. Lily tremblait et claquait des dents, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Intérieurement, c'était encore pire. Elle ne se sentait déjà plus très bien depuis sa chute de tension, un quart d'heure plus tôt. Mais là, elle savait qu'elle allait avoir de gros problèmes dans les prochaines 24 h. Son corps était en train de la mettre en garde et elle, elle courait sous la pluie…

« Viens » James la tira à l'intérieur et secoua la tête comme un chien. Il ne faisait pas tellement plus chaud dans le hall qu'à l'extérieur. La tenant toujours par la main, il la mena vers l'étage, montant un gigantesque escalier en pierre puis ils pénétrèrent dans un pièce qui se révéla être une salle de bain.

Lily ne prit pas le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Elle retira son pull, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et attrapa la serviette tiède que lui tendait James. Elle s'enroula dedans, continuant de trembler. Le jeune homme lui-même claquait encore des dents alors que la température de cette pièce était largement supérieure.

« Tu devrais te déshabiller » Lui conseilla-t-il en retirant lui-même son tee-shirt détrempé. Il s'enveloppa dans l'essuie et éjecta ses chaussures de ses pieds. « Je vais te chercher quelque chose de sec à enfiler » Dit-il en la laissant seule.

Lily n'attendit même pas que la porte soit complètement refermée pour sauter hors de son pantalon et retira sa blouse. Elle se laissa tomber assise sur le sol, d'où semblait provenir la chaleur, et serra la serviette autour de ses épaules. Ses cheveux gouttaient pas terre et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

« Tiens » James revint dans la pièce en tenant un tee-shirt et un pull à la main ainsi qu'un short à lui. « Je peux demander à un elfe d'aller emprunter des habits à ma mère si tu préfères. Ou des sous-vêtements » Ajouta-t-il un peu gauchement « Je ne sais pas si… »

« C'est très bien » Assura Lily en enroulant la serviette autour d'elle comme si elle sortait de la douche. Elle prit les vêtements que James lui tendait et se saisit d'un second essuie pour essorer ses cheveux. Il resta là, figé à l'entrée, à l'observer faire. « Hm… si tu pouvais, tu sais, me laisser me rhabiller… »

« Oui ! Bien sûr » Il tourna sur les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre une deuxième fois pour enfiler des habites propres. Et secs. En repassant devant la salle de bain, il entendit des bruits de flacons tombant par terre et les jurons de Lily. « Je suis dans le salon » Lui cria-t-il à travers la porte en rigolant de sa maladresse.

Il avait déjà imaginé beaucoup de choses par rapport à la jeune fille : à quoi elle ressemblait dans un maillot de bain ou dans une tenue de pom pom girl, mais il ne s'était pas imaginé que de la voir simplement enroulée dans une serviette, deux brides d'un soutien-gorge bleu ressortant, lui ferait tant d'effet. En fait, il avait tout fait pour se préserver de l'effet qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Ca lui était rarement arrivé de trouver une personne aussi… belle, tout simplement.

Ce n'était pas comme les autres filles qu'il avait connues. Bien sûr, de l'extérieur, Lily était toute aussi jolie qu'une autre mais la révélation que James venait d'avoir ne concernait pas son corps menu, sa poitrine, ses jambes ou ses dents blanches. C'était comme si il venait de découvrir une autre dimension à la beauté. Lily avait 'un truc en plus' et il ne trouvait pas le mot exact pour le définir.

« Tygrus ! » Appela-t-il en pénétrant dans la cuisine « Je peux avoir deux chocolats chauds, s'il te plait ? »

L'elfe apparut devant James, ses grandes oreilles battant autour de lui. Il se mordait les mains d'un air coupable. « Monsieur James est rentré » Dit la créature « Mais maitresse Lony Potter était là avant » James sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite. Si sa mère avait pris la peine de revenir, même cinq minutes, c'est qu'elle avait trouvé un autre moyen de le torturer. « Maitresse Lony Potter a ordonné à Tygrus de ne servir que monsieur James Potter »

James se détendit. Sa mère avait dû se prendre un sacré coup de balai… « Où est le problème, Tygrus ? »

« Tygrus ne peut servir que monsieur James Potter, monsieur. Il ne peut pas servir les invités de monsieur James. Tygrus ne peut préparer qu'un repas pour monsieur James et personne d'autre. Tygrus ne peut pas faire un chocolat pour quelqu'un d'autre que monsieur James »

James jura. C'était bien quelque chose que ferait sa mère ! Elle revenait tous les jours de son voyage, parfois juste quelques minutes, juste pour demander aux elfes ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée. C'était une des raisons qui le poussait à rester dehors le plus longtemps possible, là, les elfes ne l'espionnaient pas pour elle. Sûrement que sa très chère maman n'avait pas été contente d'apprendre qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Peter et Lily la veille…

« Dis-moi, Tygrus, ça veut dire que tu ne peux pas préparer une chambre d'invité non plus ? »

« Tygrus se brûlera les doigts sur la taque de cuisson ! » Promit l'elfe en se mordant les doigts, ce qu'il faisait dès qu'il se sentait coupable.

« Je t'interdis de te blesser ! » Ordonna James. Malgré lui, la créature sortit ses doigts de sa bouche « C'est elle qui devrait se brûler les doigts… » Grogna-t-il « Tu veux bien me faire un chocolat, dans ce cas ? »

« Tout de suite, monsieur James ! » Assura l'elfe en se mettant au travail. « Tygrus vous apporte ça tout de suite ! »

« Bien » James se rendit dans le salon où était Lily, emmitouflée dans une grosse couverture, devant le foyer brûlant. « Mauvaise nouvelle » Dit-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce « Ma mère a interdit aux elfes de te préparer une chambre »

« Et tu ne sais pas où sont les draps ? Je sais faire un lit moi-même » Signala Lily en souriant de son 'handicap de petit riche'.

« Ah ah. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tous les trucs de ménage et d'entretien, dont les draps, sont dans la réserve des elfes. Il n'y a qu'eux qui peuvent y pénétrer. Et comme je suis le fils de ma mère, ses ordres ont priorité sur les miens »

« Je devrais aller chez Peter et Tania, alors. Ils ont un canapé dépliable »

« Et refaire un tour sous la drache, pendant la nuit, avec un tueur fou qui rôde ? » Lui rappela James « Je t'attacherai à la table si tu essayes de sortir d'ici, Lily »

Lily ricana. « Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu me proposerais de m'attacher » James ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder le temps qu'elle réalise ses mots. Elle devint rouge comme une tomate et murmura quelque chose entre ses dents – sûrement une insulte à elle-même. Effectivement, il faisait ressortir certains points intéressants de sa spontanéité… « Je pourrais transplanner » Reprit-elle en sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'en avait pas la force en cet instant précis.

« Pas sans permis à Londres » La stoppa immédiatement le jeune homme. « Tu as entendu parler des hackers ? »

« Ces gens qui kidnappent des personnes pendant qu'elles transplannent ? Il y en a ici ? »

James acquiesça. « Certains sont à leur compte. Ils te prendront toutes tes affaires et ce qu'ils peuvent voler puis te laisseront là dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, tu tombes sur les hackers du ministère qui t'envoie devant un tribunal. Et tu t'en sors avec une interdiction de transplanage à vie »

Lily grimaça. « Et le permis t'empêche de te faire alpaguer à plus de 90%, pas vrai ? » Se rappela-t-elle « Mais il y a encore la cheminette »

James sourit devant les efforts qu'elle déployait pour partir. « Parce qu'on sait tous qu'il y a une cheminée dans un appartement du centre ville » Lui fit-il remarquer « Mais si tu as tellement peur de rester avec moi ce soir, il y a une niche à la cave… »

« Votre chocolat chaud, monsieur » L'elfe coupa Lily avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. « Tygrus est désolé pour mademoiselle » L'elfe transplana dans une autre partie de la maison.

Lily haussa un sourcil. « Désolé pour moi ? Tu es une sorte de psychopathe qui va me découper en morceaux ou quoi ? »

« Non, pour ne pas pouvoir te servir » Expliqua James en lui tendant la tasse fumante. « tiens, c'est pour toi »

« Et toi ? »

« T'inquiète, je suis résistant »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de lui dans le fauteuil. « Sois pas ridicule, on va partager. » Elle but une gorgée et savourant l'effet réconfortant et bienfaiteur de la chaleur. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on » Lily bailla « Fait ? »

« Tu vas prendre mon lit, tu es crevée et malade » Déclara James d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus. « Je dormirai par terre »

« C'est quoi comme lit ? Il est aussi grand que le reste de ta maison ? »

« Et bien… c'est un double. » James réfléchit un instant et ajouta « En fait, on peut s'y mettre à trois ou quatre sans problème. »

« Dans ce cas je suppose qu'on peut s'y mettre à deux aussi » Résolut Lily en lui passant la tasse.

oOoOo

« Allô ? » Demanda Tania d'une voix un peu trop aigüe en répondant au téléphone

« Tania ? C'est Eva, la mère de Lily. Elle n'était pas dans le bus. Est-ce qu'elle est chez toi ? »

« Lily ? » Tania jeta un regard autour de la pièce et Peter lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. « Oui bien sûr ! » Mentit-elle « Lily est sous la douche, elle est désolée, elle a raté le bus et il pleut averse ici. La pauvre, elle était transie de froid quand elle est arrivée. Elle ne peut pas vous parler pour le moment »

« D'accord » Dit la voix d'Eva dans le combiné « Je m'inquiétais, c'est tout »

« Oui, elle voulait vous appeler » Assura Tania sans ciller « Mais elle avait si froid que je l'ai obligée à aller se réchauffer sous l'eau d'abord. »

« Merci Tania, dis-lui qu'elle n'a pas besoin de rappeler, je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien »

« Tout va bien » Assura la blonde avant de raccrocher. Elle se tourna vers Peter, qui essayait encore de mettre le feu à une allumette avec sa baguette sans faire flamber la feuille de papier dessous. « Il faut qu'on trouve le numéro de Potter, je veux être sûre que Lily va bien »

« Je téléphone à Gisèle, elle doit l'avoir » Déclara Peter en sautant sur l'occasion. Tout de même, il aimerait savoir pourquoi Potter et Black en avaient après elle ce matin …


	26. Et quand le temps vient

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petite ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **James découvre que Remus est un loup-garou et Sirius et Peter, des Animagus. Il avoue que lui-même en est un aussi à cause de son ancien ami, Josh. Lily et James discutent du baiser qu'ils ont échangé et estiment qu'ils sont mieux amis. Lily apprend que Sirius a été fiancé. Peter commence à sortir avec Gisèle Potter, que James et Sirius semblent détester, et Lily rate son bus, ce qui l'oblige à passer la nuit chez les Potter.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore, gros bisous à tous!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 26**

**On ne peut rapprocher le pouce de l'auriculaire que si l'index s'en éloigne**

_En dernière année, nous avons le droit d'arrêter le cours de sport si nous choisissons d'aller suivre un ou deux cours dans le Lycée Moldu de Rasp Hollow. Je l'ai fait, plus pour éviter la gym que par réel intérêt pour les cours de Littérature Anglosaxone du professeur moldu. Quoiqu'il en soit, un jour, nous avons étudié Roméo et Juliette et quand j'ai dit à James que c'était une très belle histoire d'amour, il a répliqué en se moquant de moi que personne n'accepterait de mourir par amour, que de tels sentiments, ça n'existait pas. _

_Il avait oublié de préciser à quel point il croyait en ce qu'il disait… et ne disait jamais rien qu'il ne pensait pas. _

« Je ne dors pas » S'écria Lily en se redressant dans le lit (taille géant) de James. A côté d'elle, elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir et rigoler. « Je… ne dormais pas » Assura-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la dérobée au jeune homme. Elle ne voulait pas lui jeter plus qu'un coup d'œil… Non, surtout pas, ne pas le regarder.

« Tu n'as pas dormi du tout durant toute l'heure qui s'est écoulée depuis que tu as fermé les yeux » Se moqua le jeune homme en ramenant la couverture au-dessus de ses épaules pour se protéger du froid.

« Je reposais mes yeux » Se borna à répliquer Lily en retombant mollement sur son dos. « Je croyais t'avoir dit que je n'étais pas si fatiguée, non ? »

James leva les yeux au ciel et se coucha à côté d'elle. « Tête de mule » Grogna-t-il dans son oreille en sentant un sourire stupide se dessiner sur ses lèvres pour une raison obscure. Pourquoi se sentait-il tellement heureux à cet instant précis ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi … Sa mère était folle, son père s'écrasait sans le soutenir, Phil l'avait viré, il n'avait plus comme amis que des mecs totalement largués… Et lui, _il souriait _? Pourquoi au juste ? Parce qu'il y avait une fille dans son lit ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois… Parce qu'il y avait _cette_ fille dans son lit ? « Je reviens » S'écria soudain James en sortant du lit sans aucune raison apparente.

D'un pas empressé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Mais bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ? D'accord, il avait toujours bien aimé Lily. C'était une fille géniale, différente des autres. Elle était intelligente, sympa et lui correspondait vraiment bien… Il se voyait bien passer un peu de temps avec elle, comme un couple, et prendre plaisir à sortir avec elle. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il si étrange ? Si gauche et benêt à ses côtés ? Comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre expérience avec les filles. En plus, il ne devait pas vouloir sortir avec elle tant que ça ou il se serait déjà arranger pour la faire rompre avec son copain. D'habitude, il n'attendait jamais qu'une fille soit célibataire pour la draguer…

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il pris au piège entre deux feux avec Lily ? Il aurait voulu lui sauter dessus et en même temps, il faisait dans son pantalon à l'idée de perdre son amitié. Il ne s'était jamais senti si hésitant, si confus, avant, avec personne. Confus au point d'avoir besoin de venir s'asperger le visage d'eau pour ne pas soupirer de bien-être à un moment des plus banal... Jamais, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait fait de crise de panique pour des choses si insignifiantes. D'un pas plus calme, James retourna dans sa chambre où Lily l'attendait en feuilletant un album photo qui se trouvait sous son lit avant qu'il ne parte.

« Qui t'a autorisé à toucher ça ? » Cria-t-il en lui arrachant le livre des mains d'un air furieux. Lily sursauta et leva les yeux sur lui, inquiète de son brusque mouvement d'humeur. James se passa une main dans la nuque. « Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas crier… mais c'est personnel »

« D'accord » Prononça Lily d'un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'elle ne le croyait pas. « Mais tu ne veux jamais en parler, je ne peux pas regarder les photos. Est-ce que étudier dans tes anciens livres est la seule part de ton passé à laquelle j'ai accès ? »

James soupira et reprit sa place à côté d'elle. « Tu veux que je te parle de ma vie à Poudlard ? » Lily acquiesça. « Alors, tu accepterais que je t'accompagne à ce bal stupide ce soir ? »

La jeune fille sourit et posa sa tête contre son épaule. « Je ne suis que gagnante dans cet accord. Je croyais que je devrais t'y traîner de force »

Le rictus installé sur le visage de James fana brusquement. Il avait momentanément oublié qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre d'activité… Il était sérieusement atteint. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux magnifiques yeux vert de la jeune fille et se retint à nouveau de sourire idiotement. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette nouvelle manie ? Il n'avait jamais été un défenseur des sourires idiots. Ni des bals. Et encore moins de céder à une fille parce qu'elle le lui demandait. Et pourtant, il s'entendit demander : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« C'était comment, Poudlard ? » Questionna Lily en levant les yeux vers lui. « De l'intérieur ? »

Un léger sourire apparut finalement sur le visage du jeune homme. D'un mouvement naturel, ils se couchèrent tous les deux sur le matelas, la tête de Lily reposant au creux du bras de James. « Fabuleux. Je t'y emmènerai un jour »

« Ne mens pas » Le rabroua-t-elle « on sait tous les deux que c'est impossible »

« Impossible n'est pas Baroudeur » Assura le garçon en se sentant envahi d'un brin de nostalgie. « Tu veux que je te parle de ma vie là-bas ? Alors commençons par le début. Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, est un homme grand, avec des chapeaux fantaisies et des idées farfelues. Il adore les bonbons »

Doucement bercée par la voix de son ami lui comptant mille et une aventures magiques dans le château le plus connu des Royaume-Uni, Lily ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans des songes d'où aucun cauchemar ne la tira jusqu'au lendemain matin…

oOoOo

« ! »

Lily s'assit en sursautant dans le lit en entendant le cri strident percer ses tympans à travers son rêve. Il y était question de château, de professeurs strictes à chignons serrés et de fantômes traversant les murs. Certainement pas de madame Potter se tenant devant elle en la regardant … en la regardant comme une fille venant de passer la nuit dans le lit de son fils consigné.

« JAMES POTTER ! » Continua-t-elle de hurler d'un ton tellement fort que Lily était sûre que la ville entière l'entendait. Et on l'accusait, elle, de crier fort ? Bon sang, ces gens n'avaient jamais eu à faire à la colère de Mélony Potter ! « COMMENT OSES-TU ENCORE AMENER QUELQU'UN DANS CETTE MAISON APRES LES ORDRES QUE JE T'AI DONNE ? TU ETAIS PUNI ! »

« Maman » Grogna le jeune homme en rabattant sur sa tête la couverture que Lily avait tirée en s'asseyant. « Je dormais bordel »

« TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE CONGEDIER CETTE JEUNE PERSONNE IMMEDIATEMENT APRES QUOI TU IRAS DANS LE GRENIER POUR TOUT RANGER. S'IL FAUT TE DONNER DU TRAVAIL POUR QUE TU T'OCCUPES, JEUNE HOMME, JE VAIS M'EN CHARGER MOI-MÊME ! »

James renifla pour signifier à sa mère qu'il se foutait de ce qu'elle racontait. Celle-ci souffla très fort et dirigea son regard vers Lily qui déglutit et ramena, dans un geste de protection stupide, la couverture sur ses épaules. « Votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu » Déclara Lony Potter d'un ton plus modéré « Travailleriez-vous pour moi ? »

« Oui » Confirma Lily pour la seconde fois en se souvenant que madame Potter lui avait posé exactement la même question la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Et qu'elle s'était demandé, tout comme maintenant, comment cette femme pouvait connaître le visage d'une employée vu l'empire qu'elle dirigeait. « Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez » Précisa-t-elle aussitôt en englobant le lit et James du regard.

« Maman » La coupa James en s'asseyant à son tour, ses cheveux dans un désordre digne d'une attaque nucléaire. Lily fronça les sourcils : mais _comment_ était-il arrivé à un tel résultat ? Elle ne l'avait pas senti bouger une seule fois de la nuit ! Quoiqu'elle dormait aussi mais quand même… Il cligna des yeux pour essayer de se réveiller correctement. « C'est ma chambre, sors d'ici »

« CE N'EST PAS UNE MANIÈRE DE PARLER A SA MERE ! » Se récria Lony en foudroyant son rejeton des yeux, dit-garçon qui haussa les épaules en la fixant effrontement.

« Okay, t'as qu'à rester alors » Et d'un geste tellement naturel que Lily ne le vit même pas venir, il se pencha sur elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout se passa tellement rapidement que la jeune fille n'eut même pas l'idée de lui retourner la gifle qu'il méritait quand elle sentit sa langue s'insinuer entre ses lèvres sans lui laisser le choix. Voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas aussi sec, James profita d'être penché sur elle pour la pousser en arrière et, continuant à l'embrasser sauvagement, se coucha contre elle. Ce fut le bruit de la porte de la chambre claquant furieusement qui fit reprendre à Lily conscience de ce qu'elle laissait se produire… De ce qu'elle était en train de faire...

La colère balayant d'un coup le quelconque plaisir qu'elle aurait pu prendre à embrasser James, elle le repoussa d'un geste violent et sortit du lit comme s'il était responsable de son état d'engourdissement soudain. Elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre comment ceci avait pu se produire… James, très à l'aise, avait posé sa tête contre sa main, tourné à moitié vers elle, et la regardait avec des yeux scrutateurs.

« Toi ! » Cria Lily en retirant sa main de sa bouche pour pointer le garçon du doigt « Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

James s'assit de nouveau et haussa les épaules de la même manière qu'il avait 'répondu' à sa mère. C'est seulement à ce moment précis que Lily mit toutes les pièces du puzzle ensemble. « T'étais juste la première fille sexy qui passait » Supposa James d'un ton ironique. « Fais pas cette tête, Lil, c'est pas comme si ce baiser signifiait quelque chose ou qu'on ne l'avait jamais fait, pas vrai ? »

« Ta… ta mère croit qu'on a couché ensemble » Glapit-elle d'un ton extrêmement bas, presque chuchoté, sans arriver à y croire réellement « Tu as fait croire à ta mère que … »

« Ouaip' » Confirma James d'un air fier de lui « Quoique j'avais envie de t'embrasser depuis que je t'ai vue avec mon tee-shirt sur le dos » Lui confia-t-il avec un clin d'œil dragueur et son sourire arrogant que Lily n'avait jamais pu supporter. Aussi, sans y songer un quart de seconde, elle le frappa.

« Crétin ! » Cria-t-elle en attrapant un oreiller pour continuer à passer ses nerfs sur lui « Comment as-tu osé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? T'es inconscient ! Malade ! C'est dégueulasse, t'avais pas le droit de- »

« Hey ! » James attrapa ses deux poignets dans ses mains et la bloqua en remuant doucement sa mâchoire douloureuse. Il sentait sa joue brûler et se doutait qu'il allait conserver une sacré marque pendant un certain temps. « Calme-toi. Je suis désolé, ok ? » Dit-il d'un ton qui sonnait tout sauf désolé. Lily serra les dents à la manière d'un animal grinçant avant de plonger à l'attaque. « Je ne réfléchis jamais beaucoup quand il s'agit d'emmerder ma mère »

Brusquement, Lily se libéra de ses mains et lui tourna le dos en sentant ses doigts trembler légèrement. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre contenance et souffla grandement en se demandant ce qui l'énervait le plus : avoir laissé James l'embrasser sans réagir ou que James l'ait embrassée juste pour ennuyer sa mère ?

« Je ne peux pas croi » Prononça-t-elle mais sa voix la lâcha et elle ne put finir ce qu'elle disait « Je… » Elle se racla la gorge puis inspira une grande bouffée d'air en sentant l'intérieur de sa gorge la gratter « J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, James s'éclipsa à la salle de bain et revint une minute plus tard avec un grand verre rempli d'eau claire. Quasiment comme une délivrance, Lily se jeta sur le verre et l'avala en quelques gorgées en respirant à fond entre chaque comme on lui avait appris à le faire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire un malaise… Elle aurait du mal à l'expliquer, celui-là.

« Lily… » Murmura James d'un ton tellement inquiet pour elle qu'elle décida de passer l'éponge sur ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt sans lui en vouloir autant que ce qu'elle aurait fait il y a peu de temps de cela. Peut-être qu'elle avait passé trop de temps avec lui et que ses mauvaises influences avaient eu beaucoup trop d'impact sur elle finalement… Si tout le monde le disait, après tout… « Tu es plus blanche qu'un fantôme »

« J'ai juste besoin d'une bonne douche bien chaude et que tu ailles dire la vérité à ta mère » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. Malheureusement, il ne le prit pas ainsi…

« Et moi, je veux savoir ce qui t'arrive » Répliqua-t-il « ou tu resteras la fille qui a passé la nuit avec moi pour toujours aux yeux de ton employeur principal »

« Chantage ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule en le fixant d'un regard noir. Elle n'avait pas envie du tout de lui dire ce qu'il se passait mais elle savait qu'elle devrait y passer. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien depuis ce matin. Depuis le réveil agité offert gracieusement par Lony Potter, sa tête bourdonnait dangereusement et l'air passait difficilement dans sa trachée. Peut-être que sa mère avait raison, elle ferait bien d'aller faire un bilan rapidement, les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Ah qu'elle détestait les Moldus à cet instant précis !

« Non » Se reprit immédiatement James en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille « Mais je m'inquiète pour toi et je voudrais savoir ce que je peux faire si ça t'arrive encore » Lui assura-t-il en faisant des allers-retours entre ses yeux brillants encore de la colère passée et ses lèvres pâles.

Lily déglutit en s'intimant au calme. Elle savait que plus elle s'énervait et moins bien elle se sentait mais quand même, après le manque de tact de ce réveil, il osait encore… Mais quel mufle ! « Ne t'en fais pas » Le coupa-t-elle d'un ton désabusé en lui tournant le dos « Ca ne s'attrape pas par un baiser »

James fut interloqué. « De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai jamais pensé que… »

« C'est bon, je t'ai vu regarder ma bouche, pas besoin de- »

« Lily » L'interrompit-il en prenant sa main entre ses doigts. Il la tira vers lui, la forçant à un demi-tour puis, tout aussi calmement qu'il avait été sauvage la première fois, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans chercher à faire plus que tendrement l'embrasser. Après à peine quelques instants, il se recula et passa ses doigts au travers d'une mèche rousse qui pendait le long de son visage. « Crois-moi, ce n'est pas pour ça que je regardais tes lèvres »

Lily expira sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer momentanément. Elle déglutit et bredouilla qu'elle devait aller se laver. Elle ne voulait pas du tout se demander pourquoi elle se sentait si chamboulée d'un baiser comme celui-là. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, personne ne l'avait jamais embrassée comme ça… Il y avait plus de tendresse, de sollicitude dans ce baiser de James que dans un millier de Remus. Mais alors, pourquoi son cœur battait-il pour le second ?

oOoOo

« Potter est au courant » Dit Sirius à la place du salut habituel qui succédait à l'entrée de Remus dans sa chambre. Le Loup-garou prit place sur le lit abandonné de James en arquant un sourcil. « Pour ton … problème de pilosité. Il l'a dit à Peter qui l'a dit à Tania qui me l'a dit »Précisa-t-il

Remus souffla. « Génial. Qui a vendu la mèche ? Lily ? »

Sirius baissa les yeux d'un air contrit. « Je plaide coupable mais mec, attends » Arrêta-t-il Remus alors que celui-ci se redressait déjà. « Ca m'a échappé. Lily a demandé où t'étais, j'ai dit que t'avais un problème de poils et je pouvais pas me douter qu'il comprendrait ! »

Remus plissa les yeux. « Tu étais avec Potter et Lily à Londres ? »

Sirius jura silencieusement « Hm… c"est-à-dire que Potter et moi avons en quelque sorte signer un traité de paix… rien que pour le temps londonien, j't'assure »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « J'suis pas ta mère, Pat, tu peux t'entendre avec lui si tu veux »

« Sans blague ? » S'étonna Sirius en regardant Remus bizarrement « Qu'est-ce que… »

« C'est comme ça que ça finira » Déclara Remus en se passant la main sur son visage fatigué par la pleine lune qui avait lieu le soir même « Toi et lui amis et lui et Lily ensembles. Plus tôt je m'y résigne, mieux je le supporterai »

« Jamais » Se récria Sirius en n'aimant pas du tout le ton fataliste de son meilleur ami. Il parlait comme un condamné prêt à aller se pendre. « Mince, Lunard, qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Ton père était au téléphone quand je suis arrivé » Déclara Remus en montrant ses oreilles d'un doigt « Et grâce à mes super sens, je sais que c'était la mère de Potter qui se plaignait du fait que son fils n'avait pas changé d'un poil et qu'il avait passé la nuit avec une fille rousse »

Sirius fixa son ami sans le croire. « Ca ne peut pas… »

« Je suis passé la voir hier soir mais elle n'était pas là » Soupira Remus « Elle a raté son bus et est restée à Londres pour la nuit. »

« Rem, écoute, tu connais Lily mieux que personne. Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait jamais… »

« Je m'acharne pour rien » Murmura Remus en secouant la tête d'un air perdu. « Lily et moi, c'est voué à l'échec »

« Ne dis pas ça »

« Patmol, ça l'était avant que Potter ne se pointe… Il n'y a jamais eu, tu sais, cette étincelle » Remus fronça les sourcils, égaré dans ses propres réflexions « Elle et moi, on est toujours poli, un peu mal-à-l'aise… ca fait des mois entiers qu'on est ensemble et je ne parviens pas à me sentir comme si on partageait vraiment quelque chose, tu vois ? »

Sirius acquiesça. « Tu vas la quitter ? »

« Ouais et donner à Potter un carton d'invitation » Le rabroua Remus en secouant la tête. « Sûrement pas. Elle arrivera à la même conclusion elle-même »

Sirius fronça à nouveau les sourcils en regardant le jeune homme se relever. « C'est cruel, 'Mus, de jouer avec ses sentiments comme ça »

« Rien à foutre » Coupa Remus en ouvrant la porte pour déjà repartir « Y'a pas si longtemps, Sirius, t'aurais été le premier à me soutenir dans n'importe quel plan foireux sans te soucier des sentiments de la partie adverse »

« Remus ! » L'appela son ami en le suivant à travers l'appartement « Sois pas con, c'est à toi que tu fais du mal en agissant ainsi ! Si tu sais que tu n'es pas amoureux de Lily alors… »

« Qui a dit que je ne l'étais pas ? » Grogna le jeune homme « J'ai juste dit qu'il y a une connexion qui ne se faisait pas entre nous… Et c'est pas de mon côté que ça coince ! » Sirius soupira. « Au fait, on va devenir ami avec Potter »

« Quoi ? » Sirius Black s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de lucide et d'intelligent. Il était le premier à comprendre les rouages compliqués d'un plan génial et se lançait sans hésiter dedans sans réfléchir aux conséquences collatérales. Mais là, il était franchement inquiet de ce qu'il entendait… Parce que ce comportement ne pouvait avoir qu'une explication et qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que Remus, le correct et toujours poli Remus Lupin, y ait songé.

« Bien sûr. Ne dit-on pas sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis ? » Clôtura le loup-garou en claquant la porte de l'appartement au nez du fils du propriétaire.

Et à Sirius de mieux comprendre ce que les vétérinaires lui disaient enfant par 'on ne peut jamais prévoir le comportement d'un animal blessé'.

oOoOo

Lily jeta un dernier regard à son reflet dans l'immense miroir de la salle de bains des Potter et tenta de sourire. Elle se sentait assez faible et nauséeuse malgré l'eau chaude qui lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Mais elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention, sachant que ce devait sûrement être la culpabilité. Qu'allait-elle dire à sa mère ? Et à Remus ? Elle n'était pas rentrée à la maison et n'avait pas prévenu la première. Et elle avait passé la nuit dans les bras d'un autre garçon que le deuxième. Elle avait laissé cet autre garçon l'embrasser. Deux fois. Et elle avait bien peur d'avoir répondu à chacun de ces deux baisers sans s'en apercevoir…

Jamais de sa vie Lily ne se serait imaginée devenir ce genre de fille. Ce genre de fille qui découche sans avertir sa mère qui devait très certainement être en train de se faire du souci pour elle sans raison. Ce genre de fille qui trompe son petit-ami sans même s'en rendre compte. Lily s'aspergea le visage d'eau une dernière fois et inspira profondément.

Ce n'était pas elle, ça. Ce n'était pas le comportement normal de Lily Evans. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. C'était comme si elle se sentait trop faible pour résister à ses propres envies. Comme si son esprit n'avait plus la force de contenir son caractère. Elle était tellement fatiguée ces temps-ci. Et cela la paniquait un peu. Elle ne s'était sentie aussi vidée de volonté qu'une fois dans sa vie… Et ça avait bien failli marquer la fin de son existence.

Lily attrapa son sac et sortit de la pièce d'un air décidé. Une petite faiblesse matinale n'allait pas lui gâcher sa journée ! Elle descendit les escaliers de marbre (bon, peut-être pas de marbre exactement mais ils avaient quand même l'air d'escaliers de bourges) quatre à quatre puis balança sa besace sur le plan de travail. Elle prit le verre de jus d'orange que James lui tendait et but avant de commencer à rougir.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle repense à ce matin, à ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il lui avait avoué. A tous ces évènements impromptus qui se succédaient dans sa vie. Et qui semblaient tous mener vers une seule direction. Vers James. Elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de mettre ses idées au clair et il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Et en premier, il fallait qu'elle soit honnête avec Remus Lupin une fois rentrée à Rasp Hollow. Lui dire qu'elle ne tomberait jamais amoureuse de lui. Lui dire qu'il ne servait plus à rien de persévérer. Lui dire … quelle horrible personne elle avait été récemment.

« Lily, ça va ? » S'inquiéta James en fronçant les sourcils. Elle releva les yeux vers lui « Tu es toute rouge »

« Je me sens un peu … » Lily ouvrit la bouche pour respirer mais l'air resta coincé dans sa gorge. Elle déposa le verre sur la table et s'assit prudemment en fermant les yeux. Non. Non, pas maintenant. Pas encore ! Elle essaya de se calmer, de reprendre une respiration calme mais l'air ne parvenait plus à ses poumons et restait bloqué dans sa bouche comme si elle avait avalé un quelconque objet. Elle se mit à souffler plus lourdement, les mains autour de son cou et sentit dans sa poitrine son cœur accélérer sous l'effet du stress causé par cette crise.

« Lily ? » James se précipita vers elle « Lily ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que »

Au prix d'un grand effort, la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche en ignorant la douleur lancinante qui commençait à s'installer dans sa tête et murmura « Mon …. Sac » Elle était à bout de souffle comme après avoir couru un marathon mais toujours sa gorge refusait de se desserrer et l'air de l'abreuver. Elle étouffait. Littéralement.

« Quoi ? Ton sac ? Je vais appeler les secours ! Lily, reste avec moi ! » Commença à paniquer James.

La fatigue et la lassitude qu'elle avait senti poindre dans la salle de bains lui retombèrent dessus brusquement et, comme un dernier murmure agonisant avant la mort, elle souffla « Sac »

James attrapa son sac et le renversa sur la table en cherchant dans le contenu ce qui pourrait l'aider. Il y avait un petit miroir, le portefeuille de la jeune fille, un bloc-notes, des tampons, un brumisateur, un – Stop ! Le brumisateur. Il s'en saisit et l'approcha doucement de la bouche de la rousse qui acquiesça avant de poser ses lèvres sur le petit appareil et d'inspirer à fond.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux qui parurent les heures les plus stressantes de sa vie à James, Lily déposa l'objet au milieu du reste de ses affaires et toussa un peu, très calmement, comme si elle avait peur de se provoquer une quinte de toux. Elle se racla la gorge quelques fois puis respira par le nez consciencieusement avant d'acquiescer et de déglutir.

James souffla. « Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il en la regardant comme si elle allait s'effondrer à nouveau. Il avait rarement été si paniqué.

« C'est rien » Se défendit Lily en se redressant « Désolé que tu aies eu à assister à ça » Les mains tremblantes, toujours fébrile, elle commença à rassembler ses affaires sur la table « Il faut que j'y aille »

« Hors de question » Se butta à répondre le jeune homme en emprisonnant ses poignets pour qu'elle arrête de ranger son sac. « Je ne te laisse pas partir dans cet état. Il faut que tu ailles consulter un médecin »

« Y'a pas besoin » Déclara-t-elle en se dégageant et en se retournant « Je sais ce qu'il se passe. C'est pas grave »

« Lily » Dit James d'une voix signifiant clairement qu'il attendait une explication plus claire.

La jeune fille soupira de défaite et se rassit à la table avant de finir son verre d'une traite. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui attendait qu'elle parle et se pinça les lèvres. « C'est compliqué »

« J'ai tout mon temps » Contra James en la fixant du regard, la mettant au défi de se dérober.

« Où est ta mère ? » Demanda-t-elle encore en espérant dévier le sujet.

« Repartie en Afrique… ou en Asie » Réfléchit James. « Je ne sais pas exactement mais je sais que j'ai absolument tout mon temps pour t'écouter »

« Bien. Alors autant commencer par le début » Supposa Lily en s'assoyant en tailleur sur sa chaise pour être plus à l'aise. « Tu sais que mes parents s'appellent tous les deux Evans ? Ils plaisantaient toujours en disant que c'était ce qui les avait rapprochés durant le lycée. Marc Evans et Evanie Evans, toujours ensemble dans l'ordre alphabétique »

« Evanie ? » Répéta James en essayant de ne pas rire. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que Lily apprécierait.

« Mes grands-parents avaient un sens de l'humour développé » Expliqua la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle était tout à fait d'accord que ce prénom était ridicule, surtout vu le nom de famille. « Bref, tout le monde l'appelle Eva. Comme je disais, ils s'appelaient Evans mais n'appartenaient pas du tout à la même famille. Ils ont … Ils sont devenus proches quand ils avaient quinze ans à peu près. C'est à partir de là qu'ils apparaissent ensemble sur les photos. Et quand ma mère a eu seize ans, elle est tombée enceinte »

« A seize ans ? » Répéta James

« Ouais » Affirma Lily en croisant les bras pour essayer de garder contenance. Elle n'aimait pas parler de sa famille. « Mes grands-parents voulaient que Pétunia soit donnée à l'assistance publique alors mes parents se sont enfuis. Ils ont arrêté l'école et sont parti. Finalement, ils sont revenus après quelques mois. Mes grands-parents maternels les ont accueillis. Ils se sont occupés de Pétunia pendant que papa et maman reprenaient les cours »

« Lily, excuse-moi, mais quel est le rapport ? »

« Tu verras » Coupa Lily en grimaçant. _Me donner le temps de trouver un moyen de le dire sans que ça paraisse aussi horrible que ça l'est. _« En guise de remerciement, ma mère leur annoncé qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte pendant la remise des diplômes de septembre. Ils avaient 18 ans »

« Mais tu es de Janvier » Fit remarquer James

« Conçue en Juillet et née en avance » Indiqua la jeune fille. « J'étais déjà pas très patiente à cette époque. Quoiqu'il en soit, mes grands-parents ont à nouveau pris sur eux et mes parents ont vécu avec eux pendant deux ans. Maman travaillait et papa faisait des études. Après, ils se sont pris un appart avec leurs deux filles en bas âge et comme des milliers de couples avant eux, ça a fini par imploser »

« Ils se sont séparés ? » Traduisit James en tentant de retenir toutes les informations pour faire le lien avec la crise que Lily venait de faire. Pour le moment, il ne voyait aucun rapport.

« Oui. Pendant notre enfance, on voyait notre père de temps en temps, jamais très régulièrement. On vivait dans un minuscule appartement et maman trimait comme elle pouvait pour qu'on ne manque de rien. Puis elle a rencontré Andrew. C'était un homme vraiment bien, il est resté avec elle pendant sept ans. C'était … C'est sans doute l'homme que je considère le plus comme mon père à l'heure actuelle. J'avais douze ans quand ils se séparés. Quelques mois après leur rencontre, ma mère, Pétunia et moi, on est allées habiter avec Andrew et après deux ans, il nous a avoué qu'il était un sorcier. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on a déménagé à Rasp Hollow »

« Je pensais que tu y avais toujours vécu » Remarqua James avec un sourire amusé.

« Avant-hier, après le musée, je t'ai dit que je connaissais Londres, non ? » James ricana silencieusement. Effectivement, elle l'avait dit avant de s'y perdre trois fois d'affilée… « Maman et papa étaient de Rasp Hollow mais ils sont venu habité ici, à Londres, quand Pétunia et moi étions petite. J'y ai vécu jusqu'à l'âge de sept ans. Andrew voulait épouser maman. C'est pour ça qu'on est retourné habiter à Rasp Hollow. Pour ne pas qu'il soit obligé de cacher qu'il était un sorcier et pour ne pas qu'on soit obligé de cacher qu'on était des Moldus »

« Je ne comprends pas »

Lily soupira. « La ville a beaucoup changé en peu de temps mais, à ce moment-là, il y avait encore beaucoup plus de Moldus que maintenant qui y habitaient. Je veux dire, tu as quand même remarqué que même si c'est une ville sorcière, il y a toutes les infrastructures moldues, non ? Il y a le Lycée Magique de Rasp Hollow parce que cinq rues plus loin, c'est le Lycée Moldu de Rasp Hollow »

« Tu veux dire que j'ai sûrement croisé des Moldus dans la rue sans m'en rendre compte ? »

« Oui. Mais il y en a de moins en moins ou ils sont obligés de s'habiller comme des sorciers. Les mentalités ont assez changé. Où j'en étais ? » Lily ferma les yeux un court instant « Tuney et moi, on était demoiselle d'honneur pour le mariage. Mais quand maman s'est retrouvé devant l'hôtel, il y a un énorme bruit de moteur de motos dehors et elle n'a jamais été capable de dire 'oui'. Après Andrew est parti et on ne l'a jamais revu bien que je lui écrive des lettres de temps en temps »

« Ta mère n'a pas dit oui parce que les motos faisaient trop de bruit ? »

Lily lui lança un regard atterré. « Non. Parce que mon père faisait de la moto et que ma mère a été incapable d'épouser quelqu'un d'autre. Et sur la moto dehors, c'était lui. Il avait appris par ses parents le mariage d'Eva et était venu la sauver comme dans un beau roman d'amour. Ils s'installèrent ensemble, se marièrent enfin et la famille Evans devint la famille modèle du quartier moldu. Pétunia était vraiment appréciée à l'école et moi, on avait découvert tardivement que j'étais une sorcière. J'avais rencontré Sirius, Remus, Tania et Peter l'année précédente, je me suis fait une place dans la communauté sorcière et avant que je m'en rende compte, j'étais devenue une fille super populaire que tout le monde adulait »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Questionna James après un instant de silence. Il se l'était toujours demandé, pourquoi Lily avait changé de personnalité. Il savait que son père avait un lien avec ça mais n'avait pas la moindre idée des évènements précis. Et la réticence de la jeune fille à en parler ne le mettait pas à l'aise.

« Je suis tombée malade » Asséna Lily dans un souffle « Gravement malade. J'étais à l'hôpital et il me fallait un don de LCR, liquide céphalorachidien, c'est ce qui entoure ton cerveau et ta moelle épinière. » précisa-t-elle en voyant son air perdu « Et un don de sang aussi. Mais il fallait une compatibilité totale du donneur pour que ça marche. Je… C'est une maladie mortelle. Sauf que le taux de survie est très élevé parce que le père biologique est un bon donneur dans la majorité des cas. Donc mon père a fait un don. Et il n'était pas compatible »

« Tu as failli mourir ? » Murmura James avec la gorge serrée sans la quitter des yeux

Lily continua sans prêter attention à lui. « Les médecins ont voulu savoir pourquoi. Ils ont fait un test de paternité… qui s'est révélé négatif. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça s'est passé, je n'étais pas consciente la plupart du temps, je dormais à peu près dix-huit heures par jour, mais ça a causé un énorme clash dans ma famille. Je- Quand tu es sur le point de mourir parce que ta mère est incapable de se souvenir qui est ton vrai père, les choses prennent beaucoup de perspective, tu sais. Je me suis peu à peu rendue compte qu'il y avait tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu faire, tester, goûter, et que je ne faisais pas parce que les gens m'auraient moins aimée. Je me suis promis que si je m'en sortais, je changerais et je deviendrais quelqu'un que je _voulais_ être »

« Comment tu t'en es sortie ? »

« Ma grand-mère a retrouvé le journal intime de ma mère. Elle était allée à un concert l'été de ses dix-huit ans et elle avait couché avec le chanteur comme une bonne groupie qu'elle était. Les médecins ont réussi à contacter le type qui a répliqué que je n'étais sûrement pas le seul gosse qu'il avait sur cette terre et que si il devait commencé à s'occuper de chacun d'entre eux, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge »

« Salopard » Grogna James

Lily sourit, elle semblait avoir depuis longtemps accepté cette situation. « Finalement, quand on lui a expliqué que j'allais mourir, il a accepté de m'aider en contrepartie de quoi je m'engageais à ne plus jamais le contacter. J'ai guéri, le couple de mes parents n'a pas résisté et mon père a claqué la porte le jour où je suis rentrée de l'hôpital en déclarant que je n'étais plus sa fille et que je n'avais aucun droit de l'appeler papa. Pétunia est partie avec lui en crachant sur moi et maman. Et moi, j'ai suivi mes bonnes résolutions et j'ai arrêté d'être Lily Evans, la fille que tout le monde admire pour devenir Lily Evans, l'extraterrestre dérangeant. J'ai remonté mes notes moyennes de A à O et je me suis mise à travailler pour pouvoir faire des études plus tard. »

« J'ignorais… je ne savais pas que… tu ne m'as jamais dit »

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit non plus pourquoi tu n'étais plus à Poudlard » Souligna Lily en relevant enfin le regard vers lui. Elle vit tant de peine et de compassion dans ses yeux qu'elle lui envoya un sourire étincelant. « Fais pas cette tête, je vais bien maintenant. Je suis enfin moi-même et, à mon grand étonnement, Tania et Peter sont restés mes amis malgré tous les changements que j'ai fait dans ma vie. En quelque sorte, ça nous a rapprochés aussi. Je pensais que le prix à payer pour être totalement moi était la solitude mais quand eux sont partis, tu es arrivé. Tout va vraiment bien tu vois »

« Lily… est-ce que… ce qu'il vient de se passer… c'était une rechute ? » Demanda prudemment James « Tu donnais l'impression de t'étouffer »

La jeune fille soupira et ferma les yeux. « Oui, je m'étouffais vraiment. Je ne vais pas mourir ni rien. C'est juste… mon système immunitaire est ressorti un peu chamboulé de cette maladie, il n'adopte pas toujours de bonnes réactions. Les médecins m'ont dit que tout serait revenu à la normale d'ici quelques années. En attendant, quand j'attrape des infections, mon corps me joue parfois ce genre de drôles de tours » Elle attrapa le brumisateur et l'agita en l'air « Mais tu vois, je suis équipée »

« Tu es malade ? » S'inquiéta James en haussant la voix « Si tu as une infection, tu ferais mieux d'être dans ton lit ! »

« Rabat-joie » Grogna Lily « Je ne suis pas en porcelaine. J'ai attrapé ça à l'hôpital, c'est quasiment guéri »

« A l'hôpital ? » Répéta-t-il « Quand on a fait cet accident ? »

Lily grimaça. Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça… « Ne commence pas à te dire que c'est de ta faute, James. Si ça n'avait pas été nosocomial, c'aurait été la grippe. C'est pas des maladies graves et mon organisme est tout à fait capable de les combattre sans problème. C'est juste qu'il me fait de petites farces de temps en temps »

« J'ai eu peur » Avoua le jeune homme en baissant le nez vers son bol de céréales « Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il t'arrivait »

Lily se leva et posa sa main sur sa joue. « La prochaine fois, tu sauras. » Elle lui embrassa tendrement le front puis remit toutes ses affaires dans son sac en piquant un fard quand elle tomba sur les tampons. Génial. Elle adorait révéler son intimité de façon si probante… « Je dois y aller pour ne pas rater le bus. Il faut juste que je retrouve mon pull crasseux et … »

« Bouge pas » S'exclama vivement James en sautant sur ses pieds. Lily sursauta et secoua la tête en le voyant courir dans les escaliers. Il en redescendit quelques secondes plus tard avec un pull noir dans les mains « C'est pour toi »

Lily regarda le vêtement d'un air interdit et releva les yeux sur le jeune homme. « Arrête de me faire des cadeaux par pitié » Se plaint-elle en se mordant les lèvres. La texture du tissu était incroyable « J'ai toujours l'impression d'être super égoïste à côté de toi »

« J'ai de l'argent, autant m'en servir » Philosopha James en lui mettant le pull entre les mains. « Et puis, j'avais espéré faire fuir Haley Clarckson en te l'achetant sous son nez »

Le visage de Lily s'étira d'une grimace moqueuse avant de se figer en un 'oh' de stupéfaction. « James, c'est beaucoup trop ! C'est … c'est un K-a-ba ! » S'écria-t-elle en touchant le pull comme si c'était la septième merveille du monde « Tu… » Elle fronça les sourcils « Tu l'as depuis ce jour-là ? »

« Le jour où Haley Clarckson m'a embrassé devant toi en pensant que ça te rendrait verte de rage ? Oui, celui-là. J'attendais une occasion spéciale »

« Occasion qui est ? »

« Tu viens de me rendre ta confiance, non ? » L'interrogea James en prenant le pull et en le passant autour de la tête de Lily « Je te le dirai aussi, Lily. Je te promets, dans peu de temps. J'ai juste besoin d'y réfléchir un peu avant »

Lily repoussa ses cheveux hors de son champ de vision et regarda James. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine tellement fort qu'il menaçait de sortir. Il fallait que James recule… il fallait qu'il lâche ce pull et qu'il s'éloigne. Mais au lieu de ça, ses yeux quittèrent les siens pour se poser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille dont le cœur accéléra de nouveau. Elle sentit la salive quitter sa bouche et se mordit les lèvres.

Il s'approchait. Elle s'en rendit compte mais ne recula pas. Non, elle ferma les yeux et attendit que les deux lèvres chaudes de James Potter rencontre les siennes dans un geste qui sembla si naturel qu'elle oublia tout le reste – le bus, sa mère, Remus.

Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et s'accrocha à sa blouse alors qu'il laissait ses bras glisser autour d'elle pour l'attirer plus près. Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Lily ne se posa pas de questions sur la marche à suivre. Elle ne se demanda pas si elle devait appuyer plus ou moins fort, si elle embrassait bien, si c'était sensé être si agréable que tout le monde en parlait.

Non, son esprit était déconnecté et un feu d'artifice explosa en elle quand elle sentit sa langue chaude quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. Comme une automate, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et se laisser emporter dans un tourbillon de sensation qui lui laissa l'esprit bourdonnant et les jambes presque flageolantes. Plus tard, quand elle essayerait d'expliquer à Tania ce qu'elle avait ressenti, elle se traiterait d'idiote ayant lu trop de romans à l'eau de rose. Mais pour le moment, elle était incapable de rationaliser…

Front contre front avec James, elle reprenait sa respiration sans oser ouvrir les yeux de peur que la magie soit rompue. « Lily… » Murmura-t-il et la réalité la rattrapa de plein fouet. Elle se recula en sentant ses joues devenir plus chaude que la braise et enfila les deux manches en même temps. Elle ramassa son sac tombé sur le sol, lui plaqua un bisou sur la joue et s'enfuit avant de céder. Encore.

Elle ne devait plus embrasser James Potter. Il était son meilleur ami. Rien d'autre. Et il ne serait jamais rien d'autre.

Son meilleur ami. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'embrasser. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer ses mains sous son pull et de caresser son torse. Pas envie de détacher sa chemise, bouton par bouton, pour découvrir ce qu'il cachait dessous. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il la couvre de baiser, qu'il l'embrasse jusqu'à épuisement, qu'il suçote cette partie de la peau si sensible sous son oreille, que lentement, ses lèvres plongent dans son décolleté et-

Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais ressenti tout ça avec Remus ?


	27. De mettre les choses au clair

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petite ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **Lily reste la nuit chez James à Londres, ils s'embrassent deux fois mais Lily décide qu'elle doit mettre les choses au clair et donc, parler à Remus. Pendant ce temps, Remus apprend que Lily a passé la nuit avec James et déclare à Sirius qu'il va devenir proche de James pour rendre les choses encore plus "compliquées" pour Lily. Lily explique à James qu'elle a eu une maladie mortelle qui a fait révéler à sa mère que son père n'était pas son père biologique, menant Marc et Pétunia Evans à la renier.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous adore, gros bisous à tous!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 27**

**Ce qui se cache sous le masque**

_Quand Sidney m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, j'avais rigolé … Nous nous connaissions depuis quinze jours et nous avions 13 ans.  
__Quand Joanne m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait, j'avais blanchi et j'étais devenue cruelle. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue.  
__Quand Remus m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, j'avais paniqué… complètement. Certainement parce que j'avais toujours su que je l'aimerais toute ma vie mais jamais comme il le voudrait.  
__Quand j'ai dit à James que je l'aimais… j'ai vu son regard fixer la porte pour la première fois depuis que nous étions ensemble._

« Miss Evans » Déclara le professeur Starlight dès que Lily entra dans la salle d'Astrologie en ce vendredi matin, avec plus de quarante minutes de retard « Le proviseur vous attend dans son bureau »

Lily jeta un coup d'œil incertain à la classe puis repéra Sirius, qui était comme toujours assis à côté de Remus, lui mimer le mot 'bal' silencieusement. La jeune fille soupira. Il ne s'agissait que de ça. En même temps, depuis quand devait-on aller voir le proviseur pour un bête petit retard ? Surtout que c'était son premier de l'année … Le problème ? Astrologie était son dernier cours de la journée. A se demander pourquoi elle était venue à l'école.

Sans un mot à son professeur qui de toute façon était déjà reparti dans des explications compliquées sur le géocentrisme parallèle des planètes de la galaxie voisine, Lily remit son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule et reprit le chemin du couloir qui menait au bureau du proviseur Champignard. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, elle se souvenait qu'il était six heures du matin et que James avait repeint tout l'intérieur du bureau avec les fresques que Sirius lui avait contées.

La pièce avait retrouvé ses tons austères de brun marron et de vert caca d'oie que l'homme semblait avoir toujours grandement apprécié. Champignard était assis sur son fauteuil, tourné vers la fenêtre donnant sur la cours intérieure où l'équipe féminine de volleyball du Lycée Moldu s'entraînait. Si Lily se souvenait bien, les deux lycées de la ville avaient passé un accord pour partage de matériel sportif ou des infrastructures. Il fallait dire aussi que le Lycée Magique avait ça de pratique qu'on pouvait transformer la cours en quelques coups de baguette en un parfait terrain d'entraînement…

« Monsieur » La jeune fille s'éclaircit la voix et ferma la porte derrière elle « Vous m'avez fait demander ? »

« Ah Lily » Dans un geste théâtral qui ne manquait pas de burlesque, Champignard fit faire un demi-tour à son fauteuil et se tourna vers elle. Il lui indiqua le siège en face de lui pour qu'elle s'asseye. « Je vous attends depuis ce matin »

« Je suis désolée » Murmura la jeune fille en baissant les yeux. « J'ai eu quelques … impondérables qui m'ont retenu à Londres plus que nécessaire »

« Avez-vous trouvé l'université ? » S'intéressa-t-il d'un air fier. Lily jugea qu'il se voyait déjà placarder sa réussite sur toutes les brochures de l'école pour y faire venir plus d'élèves.

« Oui, j'ai pu discuter avec l'administrateur des inscriptions et- »

« Bien, bien » La coupa-t-il en sortant une liasse de feuilles d'un tiroir de son bureau. « Alors voyons, ce soir il y a le bal de printemps »

« Oui » Soupira la jeune fille en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment participé autant qu'elle aurait dû en tant que responsable de l'organisation des bals annuels…

« Rappelez-moi le thème ? »

« Ces héros ayant bercé mon enfance » Récita Lily en sentant soudain un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos… Elle avait oublié d'aller acheter sa tenue ! Comment avait-elle pu être si stupide bon sang ? On n'oubliait pas ce genre de choses ! « Moldus et magiques, cela va de soi » Evidement puisque le bal concernait les deux lycées…

« Oui » Champignard poussa ses lunettes plus loin sur son nez. « Avez-vous pensé à l'élection ? »

« Bien sûr monsieur » Comment oublier une telle chose ? A croire que la vie de l'école tournait autour de celui ou celle qui serait sacré reine ou roi de l'année en Juin… Elle avait beau essayer, ce genre de choses lui passait désormais au-dessus de la tête. Même si elle adorait toujours autant les bals… Et d'autant plus si ça lui donnait l'occasion d'être avec James pendant toute la soirée !

« La décoration ? »

« J'ai chargé Héloise Midgigan de s'en occuper. Vous savez, celle qui veut être décoratrice ? » Précisa-t-elle en voyant la tête du proviseur à l'énoncé du prénom. Il fallait dire qu'Héloise avait toujours eu quelques problèmes avec l'autorité…

« La musique ? »

« Le comité moldu d'organisation des festivités s'en charge » Se rappela-t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation. « Ils ont engagé un DJ. J'ai écouté quelques morceaux et je pense que c'est un très bon choix »

« Le bar ? »

« Tout était en ordre avant mon départ à Londres »

Champignard posa ses mains sur son bureau, observa Lily puis demanda encore « Autre chose que j'oublierais ? »

« La lumière sera assurée par la nouvelle option _son & lumière_ du Lycée Moldu. Les élèves du Lycée Sorcier en option menuiserie ont construit l'estrade pour le sacre. On a placé un dispositif à l'entrée de la salle pour empêcher l'introduction d'alcool et … » Lily réfléchit à tout ce qu'elle avait organisé ses derniers jours. Y avait-il encore autre chose dont elle aurait besoin d'informer le proviseur ? « Je pense que c'est tout. Ah oui, Stu Moroz s'occupera des photos pendant la soirée avec Gill quelque chose. Un garçon moldu. »

« Bien » Champignard acquiesça, visiblement très satisfait du service fourni. « Je suis content de voir que malgré vos égarements des derniers jours, vous restez concentrée Miss Evans »

Lily fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur le sens de cette phrase. « Mes égarements, monsieur ? »

« Ecoutez miss » Confia le proviseur en se penchant en avant sur son bureau pour lui faire une confidence. « Je sais que les gentilles filles sont toujours attirées par les mauvais garçons mais ce James Potter »

« Monsieur » L'interrompit-elle en se levant. « Je pense que mes fréquentations ne vous regardent pas »

Lily sortit de la pièce en sentant un étrange nœud dans son estomac. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que même le directeur de l'école se mettait à fureter dans ses affaires privées ! Est-ce qu'elle allait un jour pouvoir vivre sans que tout le monde surveille ses actions, soit parce qu'elle était populaire, soit parce qu'elle était une des élèves les plus prometteuses, et étranges, de l'école ?

« Hey toi » Murmura une voix dans son dos. Lily sentit deux lèvres se poser dans son cou et des bras encercler sa taille. Elle ferma les yeux de bien-être. Une petite étreinte était tout ce dont elle avait besoin à cet instant précis.

« Remus ? » Demanda-t-elle en se retournant « Tu n'es pas en cours ? »

« Je ne me sentais pas très bien » Expliqua le jeune homme. Et ça n'avait dû être dur pour le prof de le comprendre. Il était plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine ! Lily prit sa main dans la sienne et ils se mirent en route vers l'infirmerie. « Je me sens mieux depuis que je t'ai vue. Ça va ? Tu avais l'air énervée »

Lily sentit une vague de culpabilité l'assaillir et elle resserra sa main autour de celle de son petit ami. « Oui, ça va » Mentit-elle « J'étais juste… Champignard a dit que j'étais une 'gentille fille' ! »

« Quelle insulte ! » Se moqua le jeune homme en lui piquant un bisou. « Est-ce qu'une gentille fille ne serait pas rentrée chez elle de la nuit ? » Lily se figea au milieu du couloir et se tourna vers Remus qui la regardait en attendant visiblement une explication à sa disparition de la veille. « Oui, quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas dans le bus de l'école, je suis allé chez toi pour voir si tu avais pris les transports publiques. Ta mère paniquait complètement »

« Oui » Souffla la jeune fille « Il y a eu quelques… »

« Imprévus ? Je lui ai conseillé de téléphoner à Tania. Je me doutais que tu étais restée là-bas »

Lily acquiesça, de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise dans cette conversation. Si elle n'avait pas mieux connu Remus, elle aurait pu croire qu'il faisait exprès de l'enfoncer. Mais il ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé à Londres… Hier soir, Tania avait sonné chez James pour être sûre que Lily était en sécurité et dire que sa mère la pensait à l'appartement. C'était sans aucun doute la meilleure amie qui assurait le plus.

« Remus » Déclara Lily « Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose »

Le jeune homme eut l'air intrigué et pénétra dans l'infirmerie à la suite de son amie. Ils s'assirent sur le lit mis à leur disposition et ne sonnèrent pas pour que l'infirmière de l'école vienne les trouver. C'était sans doute la pièce où ils pouvaient espérer avoir le plus d'intimité pour le moment.

« Je t'écoute » Déclara-t-il en laissant ses doigts jouer sur le dos de la main de Lily « Si tu veux me dire que tu as vu Potter à Londres, ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius me l'a déjà dit »

« Non » Lily secoua la tête et baissa les yeux. Dans son champ de vision, il y avait la main de Remus recouvrant la sienne et son pied passé entre les siens, pendant dans le vide. C'était peut-être la dernière vision d'eux deux réunis qu'elle aurait. Elle inspira profondément et sentit Remus se tendre à côté d'elle. « ce soir-là, dans la voiture. James… On s'est embrassé. Juste avant l'accident »

« C'est tout ? » Demanda le loup-garou d'un ton détaché. Il releva un regard rempli d'une colère passive vers elle. « Vous vous êtes embrassés dans la voiture et tu m'as juré le contraire. C'est tout, Lily, tu es sûre ? »

« Oui » bredouilla-t-elle en relevant les yeux sur lui. Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. N'était-ce pas déjà assez qu'elle confie cette erreur ? Remus se remit debout et s'éloigna d'elle.

« Je sais tout, Lily » Dit-il d'un ton polaire en la regardant comme si elle était la dernière ordure de la Terre. « J'étais chez Sirius quand la mère de Potter a téléphoné pour se plaindre qu'il avait passé la nuit avec une fille » Lily sentit tout l'air quitter ses poumons. Non, c'est impossible… « J'ai tout entendu, continua Remus d'un ton de plus en plus en colère, une rousse travaillant pour elle ! Dans son lit ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Promit-elle en se levant à son tour. « Remus, je te jure, ce n'est pas… Il ne s'est rien passé pendant la nuit ! »

Remus ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, comme pour essayer d'en chasser la colère. « Tu viens juste de me dire que vous vous étiez embrassés ! »

« Et c'était une erreur ! » Jura-t-elle en sentant son désarroi grandir de minute en minute. Elle n'avait jamais voulu le blesser à ce point, elle ne s'était même pas aperçue du mal qu'elle lui faisait. « Remus, je t'assure que cette nuit, c'était juste -»

« Donc tu ne l'as embrassé qu'une seule fois ? » Demanda-t-il soudain en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Lily sentit se estomac se contracter et elle prit un pas de recul alors que Remus secouait la tête d'un air dégoûté.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses »

« Je suis fatigué Lily » Soupira Remus en posant sa main sur son front humide et brûlant. « Va te faire belle pour la soirée de ce soir, on en reparlera plus tard »

« Mais- »

Remus appuya sur le bouton rouge situé dans le mur de la pièce pour appeler l'infirmière. Il se sentait réellement sur le point de s'écrouler et certainement pas en était d'avoir cette discussion avec Lily.

« A demain Lily » Coupa Remus en passant dans le bureau de l'infirmière « Amuse-toi bien »

La jeune fille resta à fixer la porte qui s'était refermée sur elle pendant plusieurs minutes. Une gentille fille, c'était exactement ce qu'elle était …

o°o°o°o

James vérifia une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il devait avouer que ce costume de pirate lui allait particulièrement bien : personne ne lui résisterait ce soir. Et si quelqu'un essayait, il avait une épée accrochée à sa ceinture pour les convaincre… Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre sa mère de lui laisser emprunter une voiture pour la soirée. Ça avait déjà été extrêmement dur d'être autorisé à aller à ce bal. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il parviendrait à obtenir plus d'elle ce soir. En plus, pour ne rien arranger, la transaction en Asie s'était soldée par un échec et son père était d'une humeur de chien. Aucun soutien à espérer de ce côté.

James attrapa son bandeau, l'accrocha dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée où il entendait des voix parlementer assez fort. Soudain, sa mère apparut dans son champ de vision avec un énorme sourire plaqué au visage. James sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de son dos. Ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon quand sa mère lui souriait.

« James, chéri ! » L'appela-t-elle « Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! »

« C'est nouveau, ça » Grogna le jeune homme avant de se composer une tête convenable. S'il jouait au gentil petit héritier avec l'invité de sa mère, elle accepterait sans doute qu'il ne doive pas faire tout le chemin jusque Rasp Hollow en bus… Surtout avec son déguisement. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu t'étais fait un ami si important à Tars Mollow ! » S'enjoua Mélony en le serrant dans ses bras comme s'il venait de lui annoncer son mariage avec la fille du ministre.

« Rasp Hollow » Corrigea-t-il machinalement en fronçant les sourcils. « Alors avec qui suis-je ami ? »

« Ton ami Remus Lupin t'a fait envoyer une voiture pour te rendre à ce bal ! » S'exclama sa mère alors que James perdait toutes ses couleurs et manquait de s'étouffer de surprise. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu t'étais lié avec des gens comme les Lupin ? Tu sais quelle part de marché ils ont ? »

« Non » Prononça James, tellement étonné de voir l'énorme voiture noire dans sa cour qu'il ne parvint pas à paraître détaché comme il l'était toujours, d'habitude, en de pareilles circonstances. Mais comment était-il sensé réagir quand le mec qui le détestait le plus lui envoyait un moyen de transport pour qu'il passe la nuit avec sa copine ? « Ca… ça t'aurait fait trop plaisir » Murmura-t-il. Il n'allait pas perdre une telle occasion d'ennuyer sa mère même si ça n'avait pas le moindre sens.

« Le jeune monsieur Lupin m'a demandé de passer vous prendre, monsieur » Expliqua le chauffeur en retirant son képi pour s'adresser à lui. Cette façon de se comportement fit comprendre à James que les Lupin devaient être très fortunés. D'où la bonne humeur de sa mère.

« Non » James secoua la tête, essayant de retrouver l'usage de la raison. « Vous voulez m'enlever, c'est ça ? »

« James, voyons » Sa mère le frappa à l'arrière du crâne. « Il sera ravi de partir avec vous »

« Monsieur Lupin a dit que vous auriez quelques réserves, monsieur Potter » Continua l'employé « Il m'a demandé de vous dire que seul le bonheur de miss Evans devrait compter pour chacun d'entre vous et que, dans ce but, vous devriez entamer quelques rapprochements »

James ouvrit la bouche, incapable d'en faire sortir le moindre son. C'était la pleine lune ce soir, ce devait être pour ça. Remus crevait de mal, on lui filait de la morphine et il divaguait, envoyait son chauffeur le chercher pour le décapiter et l'enterrer dans un sous-bois. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication…

« Dépêche-toi de monter dans cette voiture » Siffla sa mère à son oreille d'un ton menaçant « Une offre pareille, ça ne se refuse pas ! »

« C'est sûr que tu ne manquerais pas une occasion de te débarrasser de moi » répliqua James en avançant vers la voiture d'un pas hésitant tandis que sa chère maman le poussait dans le dos. Il ouvrit la portière et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec sa cousine. Sa mère se figea.

« Gisèle ! Que fais-tu là ? » Glapit madame Potter en voyant apparaître sa nièce. « Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

L'autre porte s'ouvrit, Tania et Peter descendirent à leur tour.

« Bonjour madame, je me présente, Tania Smaltine » S'exclama aussitôt la jeune fille avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. « Je suis la petite amie de Sirius Black, qui est le meilleur ami de Remus. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a proposé de voyager avec James jusque Rasp Hollow » Mélony fronça les sourcils, son visage faisant des allers-retours entre Gisèle et Tania d'un air étonné. « Oh et voici Peter Pettigrow. C'est le fils du compagnon de madame Black » Expliqua-t-elle « Et Gisèle est sa copine »

James ferma les yeux en sentant la catastrophe venir. Depuis "l'affaire", Gisèle était passée du statut de nièce préférée à celui de pestiférée. Et jamais Lony n'accepterait que James traine encore avec elle – pas qu'il en ait encore envie de toute façon. Et elle ne pourrait pas comprendre ce que Gisèle faisait avec la petite amie de Sirius et son futur demi-frère vu leur histoire commune…

« Hm » Lony se racla la gorge en dévisageant les adolescents qui lui faisaient face. Gisèle avait la tête baissée vers le sol et n'osait pas regarder sa tante. Elle attendait juste que celle-ci révèle l'atroce vérité… « Donc, toi » Elle pointa la jeune Potter « Tu traines avec la petite amie et le demi-frère de Sirius ? »

« Ma tante, écoutez » Essaya de se justifier la jeune fille

« Je ne voudrais pas sortir de ma place » Les interrompit le chauffeur en s'avançant vers eux « Mais nous devrions nous mettre en route »

« Allons-y » Déclara James en attrapant le bras de sa cousine pour la faire rentrer dans l'auto. « On discutera de tout ça un autre jour. A demain maman ! »

Gisèle pouffa alors que Tania et Peter reprenait place à l'intérieur de la voiture. Un peu comme dans une limousine, il y avait deux banquettes qui se faisaient face dans la voiture. Les Potter se mirent d'un côté et les amis de Lily de l'autre.

« Depuis quand tu l'appelles maman ? » Demanda la jeune fille en riant toujours

« Ca m'a échappé » Grimaça James en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais je manque à toutes les civilités. Tania, tu es magnifique » Déclara-t-il en parfait gentleman en lui faisant un baisemain.

Tania retira sa main avec une grimace dégoûtée. « Piquer la copine de Remus ne te suffit pas, il te faut celle de Sirius aussi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? » Se défendit James « j'étais juste poli. Tu es habillée en princesse, c'est normal que je te fasse un compliment ! »

« Et pourquoi tu n'en fais pas à Gisèle ? » Demanda Tania d'un ton farouche en croisant les bras.

James soupira et ne jeta même pas un regard à sa cousine. « Joli déguisement »

Gisèle secoua la tête. « Je n'avais pas vraiment les moyens de m'en payer un neuf »

« Dur, dur d'avoir les vivres coupés et pas de gentil mec à plumer, hein oui ? » Railla le jeune homme « Oh mais attend, tu en as retrouvé un… »

« C'est quoi ton problème, James ? » S'énerva-t-elle brusquement « Tu ne veux pas que je porte les vêtements que tu m'as offert à mon dernier anniversaire ? Très bien, je les retire » Et pour prouver ses dires, elle commença à défaire le nœud derrière son cou.

« Arrête ça » La stoppa-t-il tout de suite. « Tu es stupéfiante en Morticia Addams, tu le sais. Je trouve juste que tu devrais à tes nouveaux amis un peu plus d'honnêteté ! »

« Oh » Gisèle se redressa, profondément choquée par ce qu'il osait dire. « Très bien. Juste après toi ! »

James se figea, pris à son propre piège, et lança un regard en biais à Tania et Peter qui les observaient d'un air surpris.

« Okay les amis » Tania décida qu'il était temps de calmer le jeu. « Vous savez quoi ? On est tous bien habillé, on va aller faire la fête et je pense que c'est le jour parfait pour enterrer la hache de guerre. Suis l'exemple de Remus, James, il est notre modèle à tous sur ce coup-là »

« C'est ça » Grommela James « Je pense toujours qu'il va profiter de la première occasion pour me trucider »

« Et bien en attendant ta mort, autant être de bonne humeur, non ? »

o°o°o°o

Lily se trouvait devant le portail de l'énorme maison de Remus, ne sachant pas si elle oserait rentrer ou pas. Leur dispute avait eu lieu seulement deux heures plus tôt mais elle sentait qu'elle devait réagir immédiatement, expliquer à Remus à quel point elle regrettait. Elle savait d'expérience que s'il se transformait en loup dans cet état d'énervement, surtout avec Sirius absent, la pleine lune se passerait très mal. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sonna.

« Mademoiselle Evans » L'accueillit la bonne, elle n'était pas exactement sûr du titre qu'elle devait donner à la femme qui venait de lui ouvrir et l'avait reconnue tout de suite. Elle n'était venue qu'une fois par le passé pourtant et elle ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontré le personnel. « Entrez, je vous en prie »

« Merci » Lily pénétra dans l'immense hall en songeant à quel point cette maison et celle de James étaient semblables. Pourquoi les gens possédant de l'argent avaient-ils tellement besoin de montrer qu'ils en avaient ? Tant de luxe, d'espace qui ne servait à rien. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas. « J'aimerais voir Remus » Expliqua-t-il à la 'femme' qui lui faisait face en attendant visiblement la raison de sa visite.

« Monsieur Lupin est dans sa chambre et ne désire pas être dérangé. » Répondit-elle

« Vous pouvez monter, Lily » Les interrompit la mère de Remus qui venait d'apparaître à l'embrasure d'une porte. Son visage portait les marques de quelqu'un d'inquiet mais refusant de le montrer. Une ride entre ses deux yeux qu'elle ne portait pas en temps normal la trahissait. « Il sera content de vous voir… avant que la nuit tombe »

Lily fronça les sourcils, étonnée que cette femme qui avait été si abjecte la dernière fois se montre encline à l'aider mais après tout, odieuse ou pas, elle restait une mère. Et comme disait la sienne, _on ne cesse jamais de s'inquiéter pour nos enfants, peu importe ce qu'ils font pour nous éloigner d'eux_. Si sa mère continuait à penser à Pétunia alors madame Lupin devait elle aussi passer de mauvaises nuits lors des soirs de pleine lune.

La jeune fille prit la direction de la chambre en se demandant ce qu'elle entendait. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la pièce située au second étage, le bruit de fond confus devenait une sorte de mélodie, une chanson. Et alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la pièce, elle entendit distinctement de quoi il s'agissait.

_I really thought that we had something going faster, that love in plaster.  
I really thought that we had something growing stronger, but it grew no longer._

Lily ferma les yeux, apprécia une seconde ou deux la musique. Il s'agissait d'un de ses groupes préférés… qui était en train de chanter dans la chambre de Remus ? Remus qui se plaignait toujours de ne pas aimer le même genre de musique qu'elle ?

De plus en plus inquiète sur les pensées du jeune homme, Lily se précipita sur la porte, frappa deux coups et entra dans la pièce. Remus était couché sur son lit, au dessus des couvertures, les bras sous la tête et les yeux fermés. Sa bouche bougeait comme s'il était en train de parler.

_I really thought that we has something set in motion, more than foul devotion.  
I really thought that we had something out of the ordinary, more than stationary._

Lily s'approcha du lit, remarquant dans un coin de la pièce une énorme chaine stéréo qui diffusait la chanson des Hives. Lily se demanda comment il avait obtenu ce cd avant de se rappeler qu'elle le lui avait offert pour la Saint Valentin en février. Vu la déception sur son visage, elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'écouterait un jour… Et elle se rendait seulement compte maintenant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mettre _cette_ chanson dans la liste.

En regardant un peu mieux le visage crispé du jeune homme, elle se rendit compte qu'il chantait en même temps que la musique… Combien de fois avait-il écouté cette chanson pour la connaître par cœur maintenant ?

_I thought this time what we had you and I...  
said I'm losing my mind, yeah  
I got bit all the time,_

« Remus ? » Murmura Lily en s'asseyant sur le matelas à côté de lui. Il ne sursauta pas, n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. La chanson prit fin et aussitôt recommença. Elle tournait en boucle et visiblement depuis un petit moment. « Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? »

« Il t'en a fallu du temps pour aller de la porte à mon lit » Remarqua-t-il sans bouger d'un millimètre. « Tu vois, c'est l'avantage d'être un loup-garou. Et bien sûr, le fait que je pourrais tuer James Potter pendant la nuit et être acquitté le matin parce que je ne me contrôlais pas »

« Remus ! » Gémit Lily en se sentant perdue de le voir si en colère, si agressif. Mais elle pouvait comprendre tout cela, bien sûr. S'il était venu un jour lui annoncer qu'il avait embrassé une autre fille, elle ne lui aurait même plus adressé la parole. « Je… Je voudrais que tu saches à quel point je… »

« C'est un choix intéressant » Coupa-t-il « cette chanson. Peu de filles auraient eu le cran de donner à leur copain une chanson comme ça à la Saint Valentin. Ecoute ça, c'est mon passage préféré »

_and I'm better off dead,  
cause it was all in my head._

« C'est pas génial ? En fait, tu étais honnête sur tes sentiments depuis des mois »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Lily secoua la tête pour retirer de celle-ci l'idée saugrenue qu'elle l'avait exprès. Pourquoi aurait-elle volontairement donné à Remus une chanson où il était question d'un amour bloqué, n'avançant plus et tout imaginé par un des membres du couple. Ce qu'elle et Remus avaient était réel, vrai, authentique même si c'était parfois difficile. Elle voulait y croire. « Je n'aurais jamais pu te dire que je t'aimais si ça n'avait pas été le cas »

« Super » Remus soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Il eut visiblement l'intention de se redresser mais à la place, une grimace prit place sur son visage. Il sentait le temps s'égrener au fur et à mesure que la lune menaçait d'apparaître. « Lily, je ne suis pas en état de me disputer ce soir. Ecoute… on va… je crois »

« Remus ? » S'inquiéta la jeune en le voyant ne plus arriver à parler sous l'effet de la douleur. « Je vais appeler quelqu'un ! »

« Baisse le son » Demanda-t-il en faisant un effort pour s'asseoir. Couché, il sentait la pièce valser autour de lui et ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. « Je crois qu'on a mal pris les choses, Lily » Termina-t-il sa phrase précédente alors que la jeune fille tournait le bouton du volume. Elle savait d'expérience qu'il préférait qu'elle n'éteigne pas totalement. Il disait toujours que ça le détendait avant une pleine lune d'écouter de la musique.

« Mal pris ? Comment ça ? »

« Je t'ai presque envoyée dans ses bras » Exposa le jeune homme. « C'est le goût de l'interdit… Je sais que vous êtes amis tous les deux et j'ai tellement essayé de t'éloigner de lui, je me suis tellement montré jaloux que quelque part, c'était normal que tu finisses par réaliser mes craintes » Lily releva vers lui un regard complètement ahuri. De quoi était-il en train de parler bon sang ? « Je veux dire à force de te dire que vous étiez plus que des amis, tu as fini par me croire. Si j'avais dès le départ accepté votre amitié, on n'en serait pas là »

Lily ouvrit la bouche, complètement largué. Non… c'était … Elle venait pour le supplier de la pardonner et c'était lui qui finissait par se porter coupable ? D'où ça pouvait-il venir ? Qui… Qui arriverait à voir une situation pareille sous cet angle ?

« Qu'est-ce … tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-elle prudemment

« Je crois qu'on devrait tous essayer d'être amis » Asséna Remus en passant ses jambes sur le côté du lit pour se remettre debout. Lily se précipita pour lui porter assistance. « Je me dis que si toi et même Sirius aimez bien ce type, je dois pouvoir le supporter moi aussi »

La quatrième dimension. C'était exactement l'endroit où elle se trouvait actuellement. Franchement, qui parviendrait à imaginer un scénario aussi burlesque et ridicule ?  
_Lily : Remus, mon amour, j'ai embrassé James  
Remus : Super, Chérie, devenons tous amis maintenant !_

« Au fait » Reprit Remus sans tenir compte du soudain mutisme de sa petite amie. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. « Au final, c'est pas mal cette musique. Tantôt, quand je suis rentré, j'étais énervé et le reste ne faisait que me mettre les nerfs à vif mais ton cd… Tu peux le croire ? J'ai même eu envie de passer mes nerfs sur une guitare en écoutant tes chansons »

« C'est assez agressif parfois, oui » Agréa-t-elle en se dirigeant avec lui vers le couloir.

« Non, c'est plus que ça. J'essaye toujours de contrôler le côté un peu agressif de ma personnalité tu sais, pour ne pas… pour faire plus humain » Lily tiqua en l'entendant encore utilisé une de ces expressions où il ne se considérait pas comme normal mais elle laissa passer. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire. « Mais tes chansons canalisent tellement d'énergie. C'est un vrai défouloir »

« Contente que tu les apprécies enfin » Sourit-elle en voyant un majordome venir à leur rencontre.

« Monsieur Lupin est-il prêt à partir ? » Demanda l'homme en prenant la place de Lily pour le soutenir tandis qu'il marchait. Dans la chambre, la chanson prit fin.

_Now it's all lost and it's gone...  
Don't I know it._

« Allons-y » Acquiesça Remus. Juste avant de disparaître dans l'escalier, il se tourna vers Lily qui était toujours sous le coup de l'annonce de la future entente avec James et il ajouta « Au fait, Lil, magnifique ce costume. Il te va très bien »

Lily secoua la tête, ravie du compliment vu les trente minutes qu'il lui avait fallu pour retrouver le déguisement que Pétunia portait lors de sa fête d'anniversaire de 14 ans. Certes, il était un peu petit pour elle mais avec un simple sort d'agrandissement, il était parfait… Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus porté une jupe aussi courte en fait. Oui, la dernière fois, ça devait être en Novembre, juste un peu avant l'arrivée de James.

Elle sourit en se rappelant ce souvenir qui, sur le moment, n'était pas vraiment plaisant. Remus, Sirius, Ben, Alec et Matt étaient en train de faire une liste des plus belles filles de l'école pendant qu'elle tentait d'étudier pour un partiel de métamorphose. Elle leur avait crié d'aller faire leurs bêtises ailleurs, Sirius lui avait mis la main aux fesses et Remus avait déclaré "qu'il votait pour Evans et ses jupes miniatures", en second choix après la prof de Charme…

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle repensait à ça maintenant ou pourquoi elle avait soudain cessé de porter les jupes ultracourtes que sa grand-mère lui confectionnait elle-même. C'était ces jupes qui avaient fait une part de son succès d'antan et même après son escapade hospitalière, elle avait continué à les affectionner particulièrement. Elle se souvenait encore de la tête de Kaley Clarckson quand, trois ans auparavant, elle lui avait confié que les jupes super à la mode et unique qu'elle portait ne provenaient pas d'un quelconque oncle milanais mais bien de sa vieille et gâteuse mamy. Va savoir comment, la vieille femme ne se souvenait même plus du jour de l'année mais parvenait toujours à confectionner des vêtements digne de la haute couture… Elle devrait aller lui rendre visite un de ces jours.

Lily entendit des cris à l'extérieur et aperçut, à son plus grand effarement, Tania, Peter, James et la copine de Peter sortir d'une énorme voiture noire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? … Et bon sang, que faisait James chez Remus ?

oOoOo

« WOUAH ! » S'exclama Tania en sortant de la voiture, regardant autour d'elle avec des yeux brillants et émerveillés. Derrière elle, James rigola silencieusement. C'est vrai que la devanture de la maison des Lupin était très impressionnante. Et il comprenait l'empressement de sa mère à l'envoyer fraterniser avec Lupin. Elle était toujours à l'affût des bons contacts…

« C'est magnifique » Commenta à son tour Peter en tendant la main à Gisèle pour l'aider à sortir du véhicule.

« Maintenant que nous sommes là, est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment aller jusqu'au Lycée à partir d'ici ? » Demanda James en préférant ne pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire en terrain ennemi. Il regarda les deux autochtones échanger un regard et il soupira. Rien de mieux que se perdre pour bien commencer une soirée …

« Et voilà ma princesse ! » Les surprit une voix. Sirius apparut à l'entrée de la propriété et se dirigea vers Tania sans jeter un seul regard aux autres personnes présentes. Il se planta devant elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois sous les regards mitigés et surpris des trois autres adolescents.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité à Peter qui s'était rarement senti aussi mal-à-l'aise, James se racla la gorge et les deux amoureux se séparèrent. Un sourire amoureux sur ses lèvres gonflées, Tania murmura « Bonjour à toi aussi, beau prince charmant »

« Okay » Souffla James en s'approchant du couple avec réticence. « Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez accordé vos costumes volontairement ? » Après une seconde de réflexion, il ajouta « Quoi que c'est presque encore plus effrayant si ce n'est pas volontaire »

« Je savais que tu t'habillerais en princesse » Confia Sirius dans l'oreille de sa petite amie en la tenant par la taille.

Tania regarda plus attentivement les habits de Sirius, il ne lui en avait pas vraiment laissé le temps avant, et remarqua à quel point il était beau et clinquant dans son costume. Toutes ces parures, même si elles étaient fausses, semblaient avoir été confectionnées pour le rendre plus irrésistible encore. Le simple fait qu'il ait voulu s'accorder avec son costume, sans même savoir ce qu'elle porterait, lui alla droit au cœur. Jamais il n'avait quelque chose de si attentionné par le passé.

« Je t'aime » Glissa-t-elle doucement avant de rougir brusquement. Elle n'avait pas prémédité celui-là et que le mot sorte si simplement de sa bouche la surprit au plus au point. Elle s'était longuement moqué des couples qui passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des mots doux mais, maintenant qu'elle en prenait le pli, ça lui semblait juste … naturel. D'ailleurs, tout aussi surpris qu'elle, Sirius ne parut pas choqué ou gêné, ce qu'il aurait forcément été par le passé. Non, il sourit, visiblement heureux, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je vais être malade » grimaça James en se tenant l'estomac comme s'il allait vomir. Tania et Sirius lui jetèrent un coup d'œil et éclatèrent de rire. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Lily qui s'exclama « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Rapidement, après s'être dit bonjour et donné quelques explications à Lily, le groupe d'adolescents se mit en route vers l'école qui se situait seulement à un pâté de maison de là. Tania et Peter ne comprenaient toujours pas comment il était possible qu'ils ne connaissent pas ce quartier après avoir grandi dans cette ville.

Lily et James fermaient la marche, juste derrière Peter et Gisèle qui se tenaient discrètement la main, Tania et Sirius étant beaucoup plus en avant, bras dessus, bras dessous, discutant avec animation.

« Pourquoi tu la regardes ainsi ? » Demanda Lily après quelques minutes de silence. James fixait le dos de Gisèle d'un regard froid, presque rancunier, depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route et la jeune fille ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de ce comportement. Tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à comprendre de la situation, et ça seulement parce que Tania lui avait raconté le trajet pesant en voiture avant de se pendre au bras de Sirius, c'est que Gisèle et James étaient cousins mais se détestaient visiblement. Et que Gisèle avait un gros secret mais ça, c'était une habitude familiale.

« Tu vois cette robe qu'elle porte » Murmura James à la jeune fille « C'est moi qui la lui ai offerte. Elle voulait impressionner son petit ami pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas quand il retournerait à Poudlard »

« Et ça a dû marcher » Supposa Lily. Cette fille était magnifique. Elle était grande, mince, avec de longs cheveux noirs très lisses. Même son port de tête ou sa façon de parler calquait merveilleusement à son personnage hautain. La seule différence était que Gisèle ne paraissait pas être une fille froide mais plutôt chaleureuse. « Elle est presque encore plus magnifique que quand Carolyn Jones avait le rôle »

« Hm » James acquiesça, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de qui était cette Carolyn. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait vu un mannequin porter ce costume sur une photo d'un magazine et qu'il s'était dit 'Cette robe est faite pour Gigi'. Il aurait certainement préféré ne jamais l'acheter. « En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire que Peter ait eu le flair de s'habiller en Ryan Adams »

Lily pouffa, s'accrochant à son bras pour ne pas trébucher. « James, Ryan Adams, c'est le chanteur, pas le mari de Morticia »

« T'es sûre ? » Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et ne fit pas remarquer à Lily qu'elle tenait encore son bras. Avec les deux autres devant, ils semblaient être une procession de trois couples se rendant au bal pour clamer leur amour. Rien que l'image le faisait frissonner… Il n'avait jamais vraiment été fan de ce genre de cliché. Arrivé aux abords du Lycée, le groupe se mit dans la file pour entrer, Gisèle et Peter ayant pris la tête cette fois.

« Au fait, Lily » Reprit James en détachant lui-même la main de la jeune fille de son bras. Suffisamment d'élèves les dévisageaient comme ça. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête de Lupin ? Je veux dire, un jour il m'interdit de te voir et le lendemain, il m'envoie une voiture ? »

Lily repéra le regard de Sirius qui les observait puis qui se détourna aussi vite dès qu'il prit conscience que Lily l'avait vu. Pour sûr, il savait quelque chose qu'eux ne savaient pas.

« Ce n'est pas le plus bizarre » Assura la jeune fille. « Je lui ai dit qu'on s'était embrassés et en moins de trois heures, il avait décidé que c'était de sa faute, parce qu'il m'avait mis toutes ces idées en tête lui-même et qu'il devait devenir ton ami »

« Remus Lupin veut devenir mon ami ? » Répéta James d'un ton consterné « On devrait faire analyser son sang, pour être sûr qu'il ne se drogue pas »

Devant eux, le dos de Sirius eut un soubresaut, signe qu'il écoutait attentivement la conversation. Lily et James échangèrent un regard et se comprirent immédiatement.

« Black, dis-moi » Commença James en posant sa main sur son épaule « Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose à propos de ça, pas vrai ? »

Sirius jeta un regard derrière lui où Lily avait les bras croisés, attendant visiblement une réponse satisfaisante. Le jeune homme l'affronta du regard quelques secondes puis soupira de défaite.

« Okay, Remus a juste compris qu'il avait réagi un peu trop fort à votre … relation » Expliqua-t-il d'une manière presque coupable sans les regarder en face. « Il veut faire amende honorable »

« Et ? » Le poussa James en sachant qu'il y avait bien plus que ça pour pousser un mec qui le détestait à tenter de se racheter.

« Et il a compris que c'était plus facile de garder un œil sur toi si tu étais plus proche de lui » Avoua Sirius « C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me prêter une voiture pour aller chercher Tania. Je voulais lui faire une surprise et on s'est dit que quitte à envoyer un chauffeur à Londres, autant prendre tout le monde »

James acquiesça, visiblement convaincu mais Lily fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui. « Ca te suffit comme explication ? » S'étonna-t-elle alors que leur tour d'acheter les tickets pour entrer venait.

James haussa les épaules. « C'est pas comme si on pouvait lui demander ce soir, de toute façon » Dit-il en faisant un signe vers la pleine lune « Et puis, si Sirius a accepté que Gisèle voyage en compagnie de Tania, Remus a très bien pu accepter que j'utilise sa voiture »

Lily le regarda, se demandant en quoi l'un expliquait l'autre mais avant qu'elle ait pu poser une question, James s'était dirigé vers Emmett Valery pour acheter deux places. Une fois de plus, Lily se demanda si elle parviendrait un jour à ne plus se sentir tenue à l'écart du passé de James.


	28. Après quelques explications

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

**Résumé :** Quand Lily démontre son originalité, quand Sirius et Remus sont meilleurs amis et chefs de la bande la plus en vue, quand les parents ont des amours tortueux, quand tout ce beau monde vit en harmonie dans la petit ville sorcière écossaise de Rasp Hollow… Voilà que débarque James Potter, londonien et ancien de Poudlard, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **Remus apprend que Lily a passé la nuit chez James et qu'ils se sont embrassés. Il commence par être fâché sur la jeune femme puis comprenant l'inévitable, décide de rendre les choses plus difficiles pour elle et James en pardonnant à la première et fraternisant avec le second. Sirius, Tania, Gisèle, Peter, Lily et James vont au bal du Lycée la nuit de la pleine lune.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 28**

**Diabolic Scheme**

_Quand nous habitions encore avec Andrew dans un quartier moldu de Cantonsbury, il m'arrivait souvent de m'asseoir à côté de lui pour regarder la tv. Notre émission préférée était un show traitant de la vie – oh combien dramatique – de deux familles riches vivant dans leurs luxueuses maisons et confrontées à leurs problèmes de riche. Nous adorions nous moquer de la stupidité des personnages et encore plus, des scénaristes. _

_Coups tordus, manipulations, mensonges. Il nous semblait que ces gens, corrompus par leur propre argent, ne pouvaient exprimer le moindre sentiment réel, la moindre passion véritable. Et quand, enfin, ils semblaient ressentir quelque chose de vrai, ils finissaient quand même par se tromper et se séparer. _

_Il ne m'a pas fallu écouter James parler de sa vie longtemps pour comprendre qu'au final, ce show qui semblait si ridicule n'était pas tombé très loin de la vérité. Et des gens bien plus proches de moi que je ne le pensais n'hésitaient pas non plus à user de stratagèmes mesquins pour arriver à leurs fins. _

OoOoO

« Regarde-les, mais regarde-les ! »

Sirius soupira et tourna la tête vers l'endroit que lui pointait Tania. Depuis le début de la soirée, qui s'était pourtant bien annoncé, la jeune fille ne cessait de cancaner les derniers potins auxquels elle n'avait pas eu accès étant donné son changement d'école. Et machin sort avec bidule par ci, et bidule a changé sa coupe de cheveux par là, et bazar s'est débarrassé de truc-muche pour se mettre avec machin… Des fois, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait avec elle. Il avait oublié, à force de vivre éloigné, qu'elle pouvait être vraiment _soulante_ quand elle s'y mettait. Et là, elle s'en donnait à cœur joie …

Seulement, pour une fois, ce que Sirius devait _absolument_ regarder se révéla intéressant. Très intérressant même si on comptait le nombre de regards braqués sur le couple désigné par sa petite amie.

James et Lily. Enlacés sur la piste, prêts à se sauter dessus, se dévorant du regard, se mouvant au rythme des percussions de la musique comme si elle était une partie intégrante de leur corps. D'aillers, plusieurs personnes s'étaient arrêtées de danser pour les regarder – pas tout le monde, ils n'étaient à ce point important dans l'école, mais pas mal de monde quand même. Le synchronisme de leurs mouvements donnait à penser qu'ils avaient répété longuement leur danse même si Sirius savait qu'il n'en était rien.

C'était simplement … un moment James/Lily. Un de ces instants où ils semblaient si proches, si bien se connaître, qu'on pouvait penser qu'ils se connaissaient déjà dans une vie antérieure. Ne serait-ce que le regard qu'ils se jetaient. Comme s'ils communiquaient silencieusement, comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour comprendre.

Certainement, et Sirius pouvait en témoigner, il y avait quelque chose de féérique entre ces deux là. Une tension, une magie, une destinée qui les liaient irrémédiablement. La musique s'accélérait, les deux jeunes gens se secouaient en rythme, criant, rigolant, tandis qu'autour d'eux, les autres élèves semblaient aussi raides que des piquets tentant de se mouvoir sensuellement.

« Ils vont bien ensemble » Ne put s'empêcher de commenter le jeune homme pensivement en ne pouvant retirer son regard de ses amis, ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant du moins.

« Sirius ! » Claqua Tania en se plantant brusquement devant lui « Tu te souviens que Lily n'est pas libre ? »

« Oh » Oui. Effectivement. Remus. Son meilleur ami. Il avait été tellement retourné par l'harmonie entre James et Lily qu'il en avait oublié que ces deux là avaient encore beaucoup d'obstacles à franchir avant de toucher la ligne d'arrivée. Et si au passage, ils pouvaient éviter de briser quelques cœurs, ce ne serait pas de refus …

OoOoO

« Regarde-la ; non mais regarde-la ! »

« James… »

« Tu ne comprends pas Lily » Souffla le jeune homme en ne quittant pas sa cousine des yeux. Depuis l'instant où elle s'était mise à danser en compagnie de Peter, tout le monde s'était mis à fixer Gisèle. Ceux qui venaient de l'école sorcière, qui connaissaient Pettigrow, se demandait au nom de quelle injustice il était parvenu à se trouver une telle cavalière tandis que les Moldus se demandaient qui donc était cette fille magnifique. Il y avait comme une aura de magnificence autour de Gisèle, sa beauté, ses longs cheveux noirs, son maintien. Il n'était pas besoin de la connaître pour savoir qu'elle venait d'une famille distinguée.

A ses côtés, Peter faisait un peu misérable. Ses habits étaient bien loin de la somptueuse robe de sa cavalière et ses pas gauches, ses pieds dans lesquels il se trébuchait tout seul, sa timidité naturelle, tout cela faisait que les deux adolescents semblaient ne pas être faits pour se connaître. S'ils étaient tous deux dans cette école, ils auraient d'ailleurs évité de s'adresser la parole : Peter aurait rejoint sa bande de copains sur le côté, là où aucune fille ne s'aventurait, tandis que Gisèle serait partie se remaquillée avant d'être nommée reine de la soirée.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était au Lycée et depuis qu'elle avait abandonné les parures dorées pour les lunettes d'intellectuelle, Gisèle avait découvert qu'il existait un monde digne d'intérêt à côté du faste et de la popularité. Même si cela restait agréable de sentir tous les regards se poser sur elle tandis qu'elle avançait, tant bien que mal, avec son petit ami – ou petit ami en devenir, elle ne savait pas très bien – le guidant dans ses pas qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« On devrait peut-être aller faire un tour dehors » Soupira Lily, lassée de voir son cavalier passer son temps à fixer sa cousine comme si elle s'apprêtait à se transformer en monstre qui allait dévorer toute la salle. Qu'est-ce qu'une si jolie fille, semblant si gentille, pourrait bien faire de si terrible ? Et qu'avait-elle fait d'ailleurs, de si grave pour que James et Sirius s'accordent tous deux à prétendre qu'elle était un monstre ?

« Ouais, allons dehors, j'en peux plus… Hey, non mais, regarde moi ça ! »

Une un énième soupir agacé, Lily se retourna pour… Voir Gisèle et Sirius tendrement enlacé dans un slow au milieu de la piste ? Les gens autour d'eux s'étaient presque arrêté de bouger pour mieux les regarder. Il fallait avouer que Sirius assumait bien mieux que Peter cette place : la beauté, la prestance, le maintien. Sirius et Gisèle formaient un de ces couples qu'on ne voit qu'au cinéma, qu'on imagine bien face à un miroir se disputant pour savoir lequel est le plus beau, lequel a le plus de classe. Un de ces couples froids et hautains, s'aimant d'un amour distant rempli de coups tordus et de réconciliations agressives.

« Je pensais que Sirius ne supportait pas Gisèle ? » Commenta Lily en s'approchant de Tania qui était assise à une table un peu plus loin, en compagnie de Peter qui ne quittait pas le couple Black/Potter des yeux.

« Regarde mieux Lily » Rigola Tania en désignant la jeune fille. « Ses yeux. S'ils pouvaient tuer sur place, on serait tous morts. Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'elle n'aime pas du tout ce qu'il est en train de lui raconter »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui raconte selon toi ? » Se renseigna James en s'asseyant à côté de Peter qui, lui, avait l'air nettement moins enchanté que Tania de voir Sirius en compagnie de sa petite amie – ou petite amie en devenir, il ne savait pas très bien.

« Sirius est un grand tendre au fond » Exposa Tania « Il doit être en train de lui faire la morale en lui disant de ne pas faire de mal à son petit Peter »

« Ah ah » Grogna le concerné « Tout ce qui peut me blesser plait à Black, Tania »

« Faux » Contra-t-elle « Il est très protecteur en fait. Il veut conserver l'exclusivité d'être méchant avec toi… »

« Super » Soupira Peter en se retenant d'aller interrompre les danseurs. Il devait avouer lui-même qu'ils étaient très beau et si bien assemblé… Un peu trop même. Il aimerait beaucoup en savoir plus sur ce qu'il était arrivé entre Gisèle et Black et Potter exactement. Les connaissant, ça ne devait pas être très reluisant …

« Et puis » Continua Tania « Sirius ne veut absolument pas que James soit sacré Roi du bal à sa place. Il fallait qu'il tape un grand cou après le spectacle de rock acrobatique de James et Lily »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu fais trois pas et demi et te voilà danseur. C'est n'importe quoi »

« Ouais » Grommela James, toujours sans quitter sa cousine et son presque cousin des yeux. « C'est ça. »

« Tu sais James » Glissa Lily avec l'air de ne pas y toucher « On dirait presque que tu es jaloux. »

Une grimace déforma le visage du Baroudeur. « Beurk. Lily, c'est ma cousine bon sang ! »

« Allez viens, on sort » Finit-elle en lui prenant la main. « Un grand bol d'air frais te fera le plus grand bien »

oOoOo

« Je t'ai juste demandé de ses nouvelles, pas de quoi te montrer si agressif » Glissa Gisèle alors que la chanson se terminait. Les mains de Sirius glissèrent de son dos en effleurant ses fesses au passage. Elle supposa que ce n'était pas prémédité parce que le jeune homme avait l'air tout sauf intéressé par elle ce soir.

« Si tu veux savoir s'il pense toujours à toi, la réponse est non. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié ce que tu- »

« Il ne te parle toujours pas ? » Supposa-t-elle en analysant les traits renfermés de Sirius. « C'est au moins une chose dont je ne suis pas la seule responsable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Sirius se figèrent sur elle, la glaçant sur place de son regard d'acier. « _Pas de ta faute _? » Répéta-t-il « Tu as la mémoire courte ! »

« Tu as fondu sur moi, pas le contraire ! Ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même si tes mœurs misérables t'ont coûtées ta famille »

« Ma seule consolation, Potter, c'est que tu n'as plus personne. Je vais très bien, moi, tu peux en dire autant ? »

Gisèle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil vers Peter. Avec un regard en arrière, un petit regret de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre le groupe de filles un peu plus loin dont une finirait sûrement couronnée ce soir, elle se dirigea vers les tables, Sirius sur les talons. « Est-ce que ta petite amie est au courant de la vérité ? » Demanda-t-elle « Parce que je ne compte pas la cacher à Peter »

« Dis plutôt que si tu ne lui avoues pas tout, ma chère maman s'en chargera » Riposta Sirius en secouant la tête. « Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, Potter »

« Oh, Merlin, Sirius, tu n'es pas honteux de clamer un telle contre-vérité ? »

« Et toi Potter, tu ne parviens toujours pas à m'appeler Black ? C'est ce que je suis pourtant, un Black » Souffla perfidement Sirius à son oreille juste avant d'aller rejoindre Tania. L'effet fut plus que celui escompté. Gisèle se figea et blanchit, perdant son sourire et son assurance d'un seul coup. Les souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle aurait juste voulu en être débarrassée une bonne fois pour toute.

OoOoO

_Des petits lampions pendaient aux arbres, des guirlandes de lumières éclairaient le chemin menant à la salle de réception où la fête de la fin de l'été battait son plein. James était entouré de trois filles : Magalie, sa future fiancée, Kirsten, la petite folle amoureuse, et Josie, sa petite amie. Il avait de quoi être occupé un bon moment. Surtout qu'à quelques mètres de là, Gisèle pouvait voir Juliette se rapprocher. Vous savez, Juliette, son autre copine …_

_Elle était assise sur un banc, à l'abri des regards, un peu en retrait de la fête, essayant de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle s'était promis d'être forte pourtant, de ne pas pleurer. On n'était pas encore le 1__e__ septembre, il lui restait quelques jours avant le départ de son petit-ami pour Poudlard. Mais cette fête, organisée à l'occasion du départ des élèves pour presque une année entière, la mettait dans un état terrible tous les ans. _

_Elle avait passé son enfance en sa compagnie et un jour, il avait eu 11 ans et s'en était allé découvrir le monde merveilleux des Serpentards et de la vie de château. Elle était restée ici, à Londres, à attendre désespérément chacune de ses lettres, à guetter le moindre signe de lui. Pendant la première année, rien était venu. Elle lui en voulait tant… Il s'était excusé dès le 1__e__ juillet, lui jurant qu'elle était toujours sa meilleure amie mais que la découverte de Poudlard, de nouvelles personnes, d'un nouveau monde d'indépendance, cela lui avait retourné la tête. Et puis, elle avait arrêté de lui en vouloir… quand il avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle soit la meilleure amie, mais la petite amie. Il avait 12 ans, elle 13. C'était il y a trois ans. _

_Depuis, elle passait chacun des jours de ses vacances en sa compagnie, décomptant les jours les séparant de son départ. Quelle horreur que cette idée de pensionnat. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il soit si loin même si maintenant, il lui écrivait quotidiennement. Et puis, elle n'était pas comme son cousin, elle, le respect, la fidélité, elle y croyait dur comme fer. Elle l'aimait tant, elle était si amoureuse de lui, comment aurait-elle pu le tromper impunément ? Et elle savait également qu'il ne faisait rien de son côté, sa confiance en lui était aussi totale que son amour. Ensemble, rien ne les arrêterait. Ni la distance, ni la séparation. Il fallait juste qu'elle ne pleure pas devant lui. _

_« Hey, GI » La salua James en prenant place à côté d'elle sur le banc. Sa joue était toute rouge, une des filles n'avait pas dû apprécier être dupée de cette façon. « Qu'est-ce tu fais seule ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas un G.I., James » Soupira la jeune fille, usée par l'habitude. James était son meilleur ami, bien avant d'être son cousin. Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient amis parce qu'ils étaient cousins. James était juste incapable d'être ami avec une fille. _

_« Ne me dit pas que tu déprimes parce que l'autre serpent se tire ? » Gisèle ne répondit rien, se contendant de tourner la tête vers l'entrée de la salle. La carrure de Sirius Black se découpait sur la lumière orangée de la pièce. Il était impossible de le manquer… En voilà un qui portait mieux que bien le nom de sa famille. Il représentait en tout point l'héritier idéal, le fils parfait… Si seulement c'est de lui qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. Lui, il avait eu le courage de refuser d'aller à Poudlard pour rester avec ses amis. D'ailleurs, ça devait être pour ça que sa mère lui menait la vie si dure._

_« Tu sais » Reprit James « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu déprimes. Tu devrais vivre au jour le jour, passer tout tom temps avec lui avant son départ. Baisez comme des fous, faîtes la fête ! »_

_« Quel conseil avisé » Commenta-t-elle en sentant un sourire naître sur ses lèvres_

_« Je t'ai offert une robe qui fait de toi la plus fatale de toutes les filles présentes ce soir, GI. » Répliqua James avec sa moue 'je sais que j'ai raison et tu finiras par l'accepter'. « Tu pourrais avoir n'importe quel type ce soir. Mais non, tu restes stupidement avec ton préfet. Alors fais-le au moins baver un max, que je n'ai pas gâché mon fric pour que tu te payes une déprime en solitaire »_

_Le regard de Gisèle fut happé par le gris acier des yeux de Sirius Black qui ne détourna pas la tête. Il semblait lui aussi penser que sa robe la mettait en valeur et le fait de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas que son cousin et son petit ami pour la trouver sexy fit chauffer ses joues. Elle acquiesça à ce que venait de dire James d'un air distrait. _

_« Allez, viens, si on ne profite pas de notre adolescence pour faire des conneries, quand le fera-t-on ? »_

_Gisèle suivit James vers l'intérieur mais son regard ne parvenait à quitter celui de Black. Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ?_

oOoOo

« Alors ? » Demanda Lily en s'asseyant sur un petit muret en pierres. « Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien que je te demande pourquoi tu en veux autant à ta cousine ? »

James serra les mâchoires. « Il y a moins d'un an, Lily, j'étais le genre de type à clamer que l'amour, c'est pour les nuls. Je trouvais ça tellement naze. Je sortais avec des filles pour m'amuser, rien de plus. Par contre, l'amitié… » James soupira, leva les yeux vers le ciel, vers la lune ronde et blanche qui semblait le narguer. « C'était tout pour moi. Tout. J'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour mes amis. Et Gisèle, c'était ma meilleure amie. La plus top, totale confiance, la seule personne à qui je pouvais absolument tout confier, même ce que je ne pouvais pas dire aux mecs parce que…. Ben c'était des mecs, quoi »

Lily sourit, s'imaginant parfaitement que l'amitié entre des garçons du style de James ne devait pas être faite de longues confidences tard le soir …

« Durant plus de deux mois, ma meilleure amie m'a menti, m'a trahi sans vergogne, en prétendant qu'elle ne pouvait pas me faire confiance. Tu sais quoi ? Si elle m'avait dit qu'elle mentait à tout le monde, je l'aurais quand même soutenue. Mais non, elle a préféré me mentir à moi aussi »

« James… »

« Et un mois plus tard, mes trois imbéciles de copains me refaisaient le même coup. Ou plutôt, ils acceptaient de mentir pour moi. Sauf que je disais la vérité et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me croire, me faire confiance. » James balança une pierre vers l'horizon. « Est-ce que c'est si difficile de me faire confiance, Lily ? »

La jeune fille soupira, sentant que cette fois, c'était elle, la meilleure amie, la personne, et peut-être la seule, qui pourrait réconcilier James avec la notion d'amitié qu'il avait franchement revu à la baisse. « Tu es très secret » Lui confia-t-elle « Et ça ne me donne pas envie de te faire confiance mais » Il se tourna vers elle, intéressé par ses propos. « Mais je te fais quand même confiance. Tu vois, quand tu me dis qu'ils t'ont blessé, moi, je comprends ça comme 'jamais je ne te ferai la même chose' »

« Mais ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils, comme si elle venait soudain de comprendre quelque chose d'important sur le jeune homme. « Mais rien. J'allais dire que c'est difficile de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui ne vous fait pas assez confiance pour vous parler de son passé mais je viens juste de … pour toi, me raconter ces trahisons, ce serait comme me demander en mariage »

James eut un vif mouvement de recul. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure façon de me pousser à la confession, ça, Lil » Plaisanta le jeune homme en se passant une main dans la nuque. Comment trouver la plus grande peur d'un garçon ? Lui parler mariage. Ou enfant. Ou vie rangée…

« Non, je n'avais pas compris avant mais tu as été réellement blessé par tes amis et c'est pour ça que tu fais un tel calage. Je sais que le jour où tu me diras pourquoi tu as été renvoyé, ça voudra non seulement que nous sommes vraiment amis et tout mais ce sera un réel serment. Ca voudra dire que tu sens prêt à de nouveau pouvoir placer ta vie entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'avais pas saisi… C'est comme une personne qui vient de perdre quelqu'un qu'elle aimait plus que tout, tu ne peux lui demander d'aimer à nouveau dès la semaine suivante »

James souffla. « Si tu le dis. Les filles ont un meilleur flair pour ça »

« Mais dis-moi juste » Reprit Lily « Est-ce qu'il y a un lien entre Gisèle et ton renvoi ? »

James secoua la tête. « Non. Disons juste qu'avant ça, Sirius et moi, on était potes. Tu sais, rien d'important mais on se prenait pas la tête non plus. Et les deux rejetons Black ne se faisaient pas la gueule. »

« Regulus ? » S'étonna Lily « Qu'est-ce qu'il … ? »

« Rien du tout » Coupa soudain la voix de Sirius dans leur dos « Regulus rien du tout »

« Mais si, voilà ! » S'écria soudain Tania « Je savais que j'avais déjà vu cette fille quelque part ! C'était chez toi, Sirius ! » Elle se tourna vers lui « Chez toi, quand on sortait ensemble avant. Elle était toujours fourrée avec ton frère pendant les vacances »

Lily pâlit. Elle avait compris. Elle avait compris comment une fille pouvait brouiller à vie deux frères dont l'un était Sirius le séducteur. Dit-garçon qui ne bougeait plus à côté de sa petite amie, ses yeux témoignant de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Mais quel était le rôle de James alors ?

°o°o°o

« Comment va-t-on rentrer à Londres, au fait ? » Demanda James quelques heures plus tard alors que lui, Lily, Gisèle et Peter quittaient la salle de bal. Sans grande surprise, Sirius était en train de faire le zouave, sa couronne sur la tête. Comme quoi, même en perdant sa place de capitaine de Quidditch, en devenant fidèle à sa copine et en refaisant sa liste d'amis, on pouvait rester au top. « A moins que tu passes la nuit… »

« Non » Gisèle avait répondu rapidement, peut-être un peu trop, et à côté d'elle, Peter s'était tendu. « Peter et moi ne sortons ensemble que depuis quelques jours. C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour … »

« Oui, on est un jeune couple » Rajouta le jeune homme. Il semblait déjà suffisamment heureux qu'elle sorte avec lui. Même si sous ses lunettes et ses tenues d'écolière, on devinait une jolie fille, il n'aurait jamais pensé être un jour le cavalier – le petit ami – d'une telle fille. Pour dire vrai, il ne lui avait demandé qu'au cours de la soirée d'être officiellement sa copine… Et il avait été près de pleurer de joie quand elle avait accepté et qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la timide Gisèle du collège, c'était comme si remettre sa vieille robe l'avait transformée en une vraie Potter, riche petite héritière sûre d'elle.

« Je crois que le réseau de cheminée entre chez moi et … enfin, avec les Black, je pense que… » Bafouilla-t-elle sous le regard surpris de James. « Il n'a jamais pris la peine d'annuler la liaison » Lui dit-elle et uniquement à lui puisque les autres ignoraient de quoi elle parlait.

« Mais Sirius et son père ont déménagé. Ils habitent au café maintenant » Lui rappela James « Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu la maison des Black »

« J'habite dedans » Déclara Peter en se demandant bien par quel hasard la maison où son père et lui avaient emménagés était reliée par cheminée à la maison de sa petite amie.

« Comme c'est ironique » Souligna James mais Lily lui mit un coup dans les côtes. Elle avait discuté un moment avec Gisèle durant le bal et celle-ci lui avait assuré qu'elle expliquerait tout à Peter avant que sa belle-mère s'en charge.

« Potter ? » La voix de Sirius les interrompit. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous, regardant autour d'eux d'où pouvait venir le son. « Potter ? Me dis pas que je t'ai donné un miroir et que tu l'as laissé chez toi... Potter, réponds ! »

« Oh » James ouvrit sa veste et en tira un petit miroir rectangulaire qu'il toucha du bout de sa baguette. « Désolé Black, un problème ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit à Lupin ce que t'étais, juste que tu savais pourquoi il n'accompagnait pas Lily ce soir » Les trois adolescents dans la confidence – James, Lily, Peter- échangèrent un regard de compréhension. « Si t'as envie de prolonger la fête, rejoins-moi à la rivière dans dix minutes »

« Ca roule, Black » Répliqua le jeune homme qui semblait plus que réjoui d'aller rejoindre un loup-garou. « Pettigrow, tu seras de la fête ? »

Lily sourit d'une manière moqueuse. Mais de quelle race étaient ces garçons ? Ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms toute la nuit et maintenant qu'ils s'arrangeaient un rendez-vous, ils en revenaient aux noms, comme pour remettre de la distance et ne pas avouer qu'ils étaient copains…

« Je raccompagne Gisèle puis je vous rejoins » Lily releva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui regardait vers l'horizon d'une manière distraite, sans prêter grand intérêt à la conversation. Elle semblait ailleurs, perdue, loin dans ses souvenirs.

oOoOo

_« Mademoiselle Potter, votre mère veut vous voir. Réveillez-vous, mademoiselle »_

_« Poussez-vous Belladonna » Gisèle gémit dans son sommeil et se retourna. Contre sa porte une autre série de coups retentit. « Gisèle, debout. Ton père et moi devons te parler » Voyant que rien ne se passait, madame Potter décida d'entrer sans plus de cérémonie. Rien ne l'aurait préparée à ce qu'elle trouva dans la chambre de sa fille. _

_« Madame Potter ! » Sirius avait à peine fini de remettre son caleçon quand la femme était entrée. Dans le lit, Gisèle ouvrit les yeux et pâlit grandement. D'abord, en voyant Sirius, ensuite, sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle venait de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, qu'en se laissant draguer par Sirius Black, qu'en le cherchant elle-même, elle mettait tout son fragile bonheur en péril, que jamais Régulus ne lui pardonnerait. _

_Mais si mère s'en mêlait … _

_Sirius fut congédier rapidement tandis qu'elle s'habillait et rejoignait ses parents dans le salon. Depuis quelques temps, elle savait que les choses n'allaient pas bien. Son père avait de grosses dettes et il ne parvenait plus à offrir à sa famille la stabilité d'antan. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui lui fit peur lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. Sa mère, qui semblait si bouleversée ce matin, avait pris son parti de la situation et il y avait dans ses yeux cette résignation – celle qui signifiait que monsieur Potter avait pris une décision et qu'aucune des deux filles ne pourraient le faire changer d'avis. _

_« Ma fille » Déclara-t-il dès qu'elle fut assise dans le fauteuil « Ta mère m'a mis au courant de tes agissements de cette nuit. Sache tout d'abord qu'il n'est pas digne d'une Potter d'être infidèle. Regulus sera mis au courant de cette incartade, évidement »_

_« Quoi ? Non ! »_

_« Silence. Nous lui avons déjà envoyé une lettre nous même » La coupa son père. _

_« Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! »_

_« Tu nous as toujours déçu » Continua l'homme. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait montré le moindre sentiment tendre envers elle. Depuis qu'il avait des problèmes, il n'était plus son papa, ni son père, juste un géniteur, un chef de sa famille sans coeur. « Tes résultats à l'école sont déplorables, tes fréquentations pitoyables et tes professeurs particuliers m'ont confiés à quel point il te serait dur de tenir une maison »_

_« Alors tu as décidé de gâcher ma vie ? Tu aurais au moins pu me laisser parler à Regulus moi-même ! Il ne me pardonnera jamais… »_

_« Tu tiens une occasion en or de nous rendre fiers, chérie » Murmura sa mère en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. Gisèle leva les yeux vers elle, scandalisée. _

_« Ne laisse pas partir Sirius Black. L'autre était une erreur, mais l'héritier est une bien meilleure pioche » Déclara son père._

_« Quoi ? Mais vous êtes fous ! Il est hors de question que je m'approche encore de Sirius. Je vais voir Reg, tout de suite »_

_« Assieds-toi ! » Cria son père et elle s'exécuta, la tête baissée. « Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Sirius Black, pas l'autre. »_

_« Tu n'as pas le droit » Ragea-t-elle en serrant les poings._

_« Prends donc la porte. Je suis sûre que le jeune Black sera ravi de t'accueillir après ce que tu as fait… avec son propre frère. » Commenta sa mère. « Viens, allons nous préparer »_

oOoOo

Ils marchaient main dans la main depuis plusieurs minutes. Peter ne savait pas très bien qui de lui ou Gisèle guidait – elle connaissait le chemin de la maison tout aussi bien que lui. Plus ils approchaient, et plus elle s'accrochait à sa main, tendue, nerveuse. Il ignorait pourquoi exactement – est-ce qu'elle avait un problème avec Walburga ou avait-elle eu une histoire avec Sirius ? Le fait que la cheminée soit reliée à sa maison lui indiquait la seconde possibilité mais quand Sirius avait quitté la maison, il était encore avec Tania.

Devant le perron, elle s'arrêta et respira un grand coup, son teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Ca va aller ? »

« Oui » Elle secoua la tête, acquiesçant comme pour se convaincre d'avancer. Mes ses pieds semblaient bloquer dans le sol, encimenter devant la porte. « La dernière fois que je suis venue ici… Peter, je ne veux pas croiser madame Black, d'accord ? »

« Okay, on va direct dans le grand salon. La cheminée doit être allumée, il y a de la fumée »

« Non » Le reprit-elle « On va dans ta chambre. Je dois te parler de choses importantes. Des choses sur moi que tu dois savoir avant de décider si tu veux toujours sortir avec moi. »

Peter fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça. « Je vais aller vérifier que la voie est libre alors »

Étrangement, ils parvinrent à destination sans encombre même si Peter n'avait pas manqué le regard extrêmement chargé que Gisèle avait envoyé vers la porte de la chambre de Regulus. Quelque chose lui soufflait que ce n'était pas pour Sirius qu'un circuit particulier de cheminée avait été installé. Gisèle s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau et inspira.

« Ne m'interromps pas, d'accord ? Je vais tout te raconter. Je ne veux pas que tu apprennes ça de la bouche de madame Black »

Peter prit place sur son lit, extrêmement attentif. Il était nerveux et n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir quoi que ce soit sur ces familles de fous qu'étaient les Black et les Potter. Mais il savait que s'il voulait construire quelque chose avec la jeune fille, il allait devoir composer avec son passé. Et quand il voyait comment Lily avait souffert des cachoteries de James, il préférait tout savoir d'emblée.

« Quand on était enfants, les parents de Sirius et Regulus, ceux de James et les miens nous avaient envoyés dans la même garderie. Enfin, une sorte de garderie où on nous apprenait à être poli et à bien nous tenir. James et Sirius passaient leur temps à rendre nos instituteurs dingues ; Regulus et moi, on… on jouait tranquillement, tu sais, comme des enfants sages. Alors ils nous envoyés dans une autre école pour enfants, avec les autres familles riches pendant que les deux héritiers indisciplinés restaient avec leurs profs particuliers. Reg était dans la classe en dessous mais il ne se passait pas une récréation sans qu'on ne se voit. C'est mon meilleur ami d'enfance.

Pendant les vacances, je passais du temps avec James – qui est devenu au cours des années mon meilleur ami – mais je voulais tout le temps voir Reg, et lui soûlait son père pour venir me voir alors ils nous ont installé une cheminée directe pour ne pas devoir tout le temps nous faire transplaner de Londres à Rasp Hollow. Quand James est parti à Poudlard et que Sirius a refusé de s'en aller – ce qui a contribué à rendre sa mère folle si tu veux mon avis – on a vraiment commencé à passer tout notre temps ensemble. On se séparait seulement pour dormir.

Puis il est allé à Poudlard lui aussi et l'année suivante, pendant l'été, on a commencé à se fréquenter. Plusieurs années… On faisait comme on pouvait vu la distance mais ça marchait bien. Je crois… enfin, tu connais ça, le grand amour d'adolescence avec tous les adultes nous disant d'en profiter le temps que ça durerait.

Et puis, l'année passée, juste avant que je rentre en 6e, il y a eu une grande fête chez James, comme tous les ans à la fin de l'année. C'était un bal costumé, c'est à cette occasion que Jimmy m'a acheté cette robe de Morticia Addams. Et il y avait Sirius Black, déguisé en sorcier du 18e, je crois que c'était juste une robe de ses ancêtres mais… il était absolument incroyable. C'était comme si c'était impossible de détourner les yeux. Et il s'est mis, non, on s'est mis à jouer, à faire semblant de se séduire mutuellement. James et Regulus étaient là, et voyaient tout, et rigolaient en disant qu'on était tous les deux tellement exceptionnellement attirants ce soir-là et qu'on ferait un couple sensas. Et je ne sais pas, quelque part au milieu du jeu, on s'est perdu tous les deux. Et avant que j'ai compris, on a … disons que le lendemain, ma mère nous a trouvé dans mon lit »

« Ouach »

Gisèle eut un timide sourire, impressionnée qu'il ne semble pas en colère ou mal-à-l'aise de l'entendre parler de son passé de cette manière. C'était une chose qu'elle appréciait plus que tout chez Peter : il était toujours en accord avec lui-même. Comme s'il était un vieil homme qui avait déjà tout vu et ne s'étonnait de rien. Et surtout, surtout, il ne vous jugeait jamais. Elle se souvenait lui avoir dit aimer cette facette de lui et il avait répondu qu'il avait été tellement jugé dans sa vie, et qu'il s'était senti tellement mal, qu'il avait un jour pris la décision de ne plus jamais juger les autres. Et c'était la raison principale pour laquelle elle se sentait si en confiance, si capable de lui confier le plus honteux de ses secrets alors qu'ils ne s'étaient réellement rapprochés que depuis une grosse quinzaine de jours.

« Et c'est là que tout a dérapé. Mon père avait de gros problèmes à son travail, il perdait beaucoup d'argent et en plus, il… enfin, il y a quelques semaines, on lui a diagnostiqué une maladie mentale qui- si tu veux, étant donné qu'il avait des problèmes d'argent, il ne prenait plus en compte que l'argent. Et s'il avait eu des problèmes de familles, il n'aurait plus pris en compte que sa famille. Il est un peu, tu vois, il n'arrive plus à considérer plusieurs choses simultanément. Alors à ce moment-là, tout ce qu'il voyait, il ne cherchait qu'à en tirer de l'argent. Même de sa fille »

« Comment ça ? »

« Quand ma mère lui a dit ce qu'elle avait vu, il a déclaré que c'était un très bon investissement de ma part. Il a écrit lui-même à Regulus pour l'informer de la situation et il m'a dit que si je voulais le rendre fier, juste une fois dans sa vie, alors je devais tout faire pour mettre la main sur Sirius, définitivement »

Peter se redressa, visiblement choqué cette fois.

« Tu sous-entends quoi par là ? »

« Depuis des années, je faisais la déception de mes parents. Je n'avais pas de bons résultats, je n'étais pas vraiment sage. Et là, je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête, celle de mon père, ma mère mais… j'ai menti et … j'ai dit à Sirius que j'étais » Gisèle déglutit, tenant ses mains, les charcutant douloureusement, les mots refusant de sortir de sa bouche. Alors, Peter tenta de l'aider.

« Enceinte ? »

« Oui. Et sa mère l'a obligé à se fiancer avec moi. »

Peter, qui écoutait attentivement tout ce qu'elle disait, toussa bruyamment, manquant de s'étouffer sous le coup de la surprise. « Toi et Sirius, vous … »

« Oui, pendant deux mois. Il passait tout son temps à dire que c'était impossible, qu'il avait utilisé un sort de protection. Il a commencé à faire plein de recherches pour prouver que je mentais. Il a toujours refusé de me croire mais sa mère… tu la connais. Puis James est revenu de Poudlard pour l'enterrement de son grand-père. Il devait rester une semaine. Il s'est mis à… Il a pris ma défense, il m'a épaulé, soutenue alors que je mentais à tout le monde. Sirius et lui se sont disputés violemment et un jour, la veille du retour de James à Poudlard, je n'ai plus pu lui mentir »

« Tu lui as tout dit ? »

« Oui. Il a pris ça comme un coup de couteau dans le dos. Il ne m'a jamais pardonné et je le comprends tout à fait. Il ne s'est pas vraiment réconcilié avec Sirius non plus, comme tu as dû le voir. Il était tellement en colère, dégoûté, quand il est retourné au château. Et puis, un mois plus tard à peine, il s'est fait renvoyé. »

« Ca n'est pas de ta faute, Gisèle »

Gisèle soupira, remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas se sentir coupable ? James était dans un tel état de rage quand il avait appris la vérité – qu'elle lui mentait alors qu'il l'avait défendue devant tout le monde, se mettant les autres à dos, s'isolant de tous pour rester à ses côtés, parce que pour lui, l'amitié était sacrée. Comment ne pas voir le lien entre cette histoire et les évènements ayant suivi ?

« Je n'ai… » Reprit-elle « Après ce fiasco, nous avons découvert la maladie de mon père et j'ai pris sur moi de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne vraie, honnête. Qui ne se cache pas derrière son physique pour se faire des relations, ni derrière son nom ou son argent. C'est pour ça qu'à l'école, je fais profile bas. Avant que tu n'arrives, j'étais pire que Joyce Finnigan »

Peter retint une grimace. Joyce était la fille la plus détestable de tout le collège mais elle se croyait la plus populaire. Elle était orgueilleuse, vaniteuse et pensait que tout le monde devait baiser le sol sur lequel elle marchait.

« Mais tu ne l'es plus et c'est tout ce qui importe » Assura Peter en s'avançant vers elle. « Je suis un fervent défendeur de l'honnêteté, Gisèle, quand je t'ai dit que je ne te jugerais pas, je le pensais »

« Comment tu fais ? » Murmura-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. « Tu es le garçon le plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré, Peter »

Quelque part profond dans ses entrailles, Peter se demanda si le gentil garçon parvenait parfois à ravir la fille au vil Serpentard. Parce que s'il sortait avec Gisèle et qu'il était encore avec elle cet été, cela signifierait que Regulus, son ex-petit ami, serait dans la chambre au bout du couloir… Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient au moins revu une fois depuis qu'elle l'avait trompé avec son propre frère ?

OoOoO

« C'est gentil de m'avoir raccompagnée »

« Profite de moi tant que tu le peux encore » Lily arqua un sourcil en direction de James « Hey, je m'apprête à aller affronter ton copain sous sa forme la plus terrifiante… »

« N'y vas pas alors »

« Quel chevalier preux cela ferait-il de moi ? »

« Alors je ferais bien de te poser toutes les questions qu'il me reste avant que tu ne disparaisses, oh, grand seigneur »

James sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui marchait à côté de lui. Elle semblait de bonne humeur et détendue, chose qui était loin d'être gagnée au début de la soirée.

« Ne me demande pas de t'épouser et j'y répondrai » Déclara-t-il en se demandant si la métaphore du mariage pour son renvoi était de bon goût. Lily secoua la tête et s'assit avec lui sur les marches menant à sa porte d'entrée.

« En fait, oui, je me demandais quel lien exact tu avais avec Sirius »

« Lien ? » Répéta le jeune homme. En voilà une de question. Il n'avait jamais été capable de définir son lien avec son cousinet – avant Gisèle, ils s'entendaient bien, surtout enfants, pour faire les quatre cent coups mais en grandissant, et principalement après son départ pour Poudlard, ils avaient adopté un comportement assez froid l'un envers l'autre, de copinage. Puis après les propos qu'ils s'étaient tenu, lui protégeant sa cousine, Sirius affirmant qu'elle mentait, même quand la vérité avait éclaté, il aurait été impossible d'effacer tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Mais en ce moment, tout changeait. Depuis que James avait dû quitter Rasp Hollow, on pouvait même dire qu'il était en très bons termes avec Sirius.

« Familial » Reprit Lily en le voyant confus. « Ton lien familial avec Sirius »

« Oh » Ca n'était pas beaucoup plus facile. « Tu sais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, toutes les familles de sang pur sont liées »

« Oui mais tu l'appelais cousin au début »

« Non, Lil, cousinet-débilounet. Ne modifie pas tout »

« James, tu m'as comprise »

Le garçon soupira, grogna quelque chose sur une haine envers les arbres généalogiques puis se lança. « Du côté de sa mère, nous sommes petits-cousins, du côté de son père, nous sommes petits-petits-cousins. »

« Petits-petits-cousins ? » Répéta Lily en essayant de ne pas rire « Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? »

« Okay, écoute bien parce que je ne le répéterai pas. Il y a longtemps vivait un ancêtre appelé Phineas Black qui eut des enfants dont Sirius et Cygnus Black. Cygnus eut à son tour des enfants dont Pollux et Doréa Black. Pollux épousa la grand-mère Irma de Sirius, qui donna naissance à Walburga tandis que sa sœur, Dorea, épousait Charlus Potter, mon grand-père paternel. Donc nous sommes petits-cousins du côté de sa mère »

Lily, qui semblait avoir tout compris sans la moindre difficulté alors que James luttait pour s'y retrouver, résuma « Ton grand-père paternel et la grand-mère maternelle de Sirius étaient frères et sœurs. »

« C'est ça » James ferma les yeux, visualisant l'arbre qu'il avait dû étudier des dizaines de fois pour continuer « Sirius Black, le frère de Cygnus, notre arrière grand-père, a eu un fils, Acturius – le cousin de Pollux et Dorea – qui lui-même a eu Orion, le père de Sirius »

« Donc Orion est le petit-cousin de ton père et … de sa femme ? »

« Ouep. D'où Sirius et moi sommes petits-petits-cousins du coté de son père »

« Oh, d'accord. C'est ton arrière petit-cousin et ton petit-cousin simultanément » corrigea-t-elle

« Si tu le dis » Grommela le jeune homme « Je comprends même pas que tu t'y retrouves là-dedans » James se releva et tendit la main à Lily pour l'aider à faire de même. Le moment fatidique était arrivé : ils étaient face à face, devant la porte d'entrée, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, chacun lisant dans le regard de l'autre son envie de s'embrasser mais la certitude qu'il ne fallait pas le faire. James posa sa main sur son épaule, bien décidé à viser la joue de la jeune fille cette fois, pas ses lèvres mais …

« Lily ! »

La voix de Tania les fit sursauter et ils s'éloignèrent de plusieurs mètres comme s'ils avaient été pris en faute. La jeune fille ne s'en occupa pas, elle fit comme si James n'était pas là en réalité, et attrapa le coude de la rousse.

« Je viens dormir chez toi » Déclara-t-elle « Ma mère a accepté que je retourne à Londres seulement demain »

« Mais c'est le week-end » Souligna Lily qui regardait la silhouette de James le pirate se fondre dans la nuit « Pourquoi … ? »

« Cours particuliers avec mon black miam-miam » Lui rappela-t-elle « Allez, en route. Je veux que tu me racontes tout sur tout ! Je t'ai vu dévorer James du regard toute la soirée… »

oOoOo

« … ferait mieux d'être parti quand il se réveillera »

La douleur la paralysait au sol, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement, de bouger le moindre muscle. Il avait l'impression que des dizaines de poignards le traversaient de part en part, que ses organes étaient en feu et se liquéfiaient à l'intérieur de son corps. Il garda les paupières fermées, n'ayant pas envie de sentir le soleil brûler ses rétines quoiqu'il se demanda vaguement s'il sentirait la différence. Un peu plus ou un peu moins de douleur, là où il en était…

Il sentit qu'on déposait une couverture sur lui et la douleur cutanée se réveilla. Sa peau brûlait et les fibres de la couverture lui faisaient l'effet d'aiguilles s'enfonçant lentement, péniblement, dans sa chaire tuméfiée.

Chaque matin de pleine lune était le même. Il souffrait d'une douleur que quiconque ne peut imaginer, dont même lui était incapable de se souvenir quelques heures plus tard mais qui, immanquablement, revenait à chaque fois.

Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de différent des autres matins. Une odeur bien particulière, une effluve boisée, masculine, dont la fragrance ne lui était pas inconnue. C'était un de ses 'trucs' pour oublier la douleur : se concentrer sur ses autres sens que le toucher. Comme l'odorat. Il aimait par-dessus tout profiter de ces quelques heures où son nez était encore celui d'un loup pour décomposer ce qu'il sentait, l'analyser, tenter de le retenir.

Une fois qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un le matin d'un lendemain de pleine lune, il n'oubliait plus jamais son odeur corporelle et jamais plus cette personne ne pourrait le surprendre ou être dans la même pièce que lui sans qu'il le sache. Même si sous sa forme normale, humaine, il était incapable de déceler l'odeur de quelqu'un sans se concentrer, une fois qu'il l'avait analysée en étant étendu sur son plancher, attendant de savoir bouger, il ne l'oubliait plus jamais. Pire que ça, il la repérait où qu'elle soit.

Cette nouvelle personne s'afférait autour de lui, bougeait beaucoup pour remettre de l'ordre, ce qui ne faisait qu'aider Remus dans sa tâche olfactive. La fragrance boisée n'était que le premier relent, la première couche, la portion dominante. Derrière le bouquet principal, il dénotait une émanation qu'il connaissait – du moins en partie. Sirius possédait la même en plus prononcée. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il s'agissait de l'aromate des Black, cette senteur âcre sans être mauvaise, ce goût sec, râpeux, qui s'infiltre partout. Exactement comme leur famille. Cette nouvelle personne avait cette odeur là mais en moins prononcé, en dilué, adoucie par des vapeurs au goût de fleur, un brin de romarin accompagné d'églantine et de jasmin. Quelque chose de très féminin, doux, mais dont l'exhalaison faisait penser à un fumet familial.

Remus conclut que James Potter devait être dans la pièce. L'effluve boisée était son odeur personnelle, le goût des fleurs dénotait la droiture et le pacifisme de sa famille, goût entaché par l'âcre fond de Black et des autres sangs coulant dans ses veines.

Il sentit (avec son nez, évidement) Potter l'approcher. Il tenait dans les mains un onguent qui sentait horriblement mauvais et qui lui conféra une quinte de toux des plus horribles. Les muscles de son dos lui donnèrent l'impression de se déchirer sous le mouvement et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tétanisé sous la douleur.

« Du calme, du calme » James posa ses mains sur les épaules de Remus et le maintint de force au sol. « Je sais que ça pue mais tu vas voir, ça va te soulager » Expliqua-t-il au jeune homme qui ne cessait de se débattre pour échapper à son plaquage. « Ca met trois secondes à s'évaporer, fais-moi confiance, Lupin, tu n'es pas le premier loup-garou que je soigne »

Au bout d'une minute, Remus n'eut plus ni la force, ni le courage, de se débattre. Il songea amèrement qu'il avait beau être un des mecs les plus costauds de la ville, il ne parvenait pas à empêcher son ennemi de le tartiner d'une crème odorante. Une fois par mois, il était réduit à l'état de simple pantin. Et cette sensation était horrible.

Mais rapidement, comme l'avait prédit James, là où l'onguent avait été appliqué, des picotements apparurent, suivis de la disparition de toute douleur. Remus se détendit et laissa James poursuivre sans opposer la moindre résistance. Rien n'avait plus d'importance tant que la douleur partait. Même laisser Potter le voir nu, le tartiner tout entier d'une substance inconnue était futile tant que la douleur disparaissait.

Si James pouvait apaiser sa peine, il pouvait bien lui voler sa copine et son ami, en échange de la recette de son produit miracle … Voilà à quel point Remus souffrait le matin du lendemain de la pleine lune.

oOoOo

« Lily ? »

Peter resta devant la porte de la chambre de la rousse, ne voulant pas se retrouver dans une situation inconfortable. Il l'était déjà assez et c'est pour cela qu'il avait besoin de l'avis de son amie. Devait-il dire ou pas à Tania ce que Gisèle lui avait confié ? Après tout, Sirius était quand même son petit ami, non ? Elle avait le droit de savoir qu'il avait été fiancé – même forcé par sa mère – et surtout, qu'il n'avait pas hésité à coucher avec la fille que son frère aimait.

« Entre, Peter »

Incroyable. Elle était juste incroyable. Il devait être six heures du matin et elle était déjà habillée et coiffée, comme si elle l'attendait. C'était un truc bien à Lily, ça. Elle était toujours parfaite. Et peu importe que ses habits soient à la mode ou pas, que sa coiffure vienne d'Italie ou du sud de la France, elle était toujours magnifique. Lily Evans ne pouvait échapper à cette aura de magnificence qui la suivait partout, même si parfois, elle ne lui rendait pas service. Peter avait été fou amoureux d'elle à un moment, puis ça lui était passé. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Le déclic s'était fait quand il s'était rendu compte que Rogue portait le même regard énamouré que lui sur la jeune fille et qu'il avait, douloureusement, pris conscience que _Rogue_ avait plus de chance que lui de séduire Lily.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Bien, la présence de James change pas mal de choses » Assura Peter en comprenant de quoi elle parlait. Remus. Le type qui avait eu la chance merveilleuse de la séduire et qui aujourd'hui vivait un enfer à cause de ça. Des fois, Peter se disait qu'il vivait mieux loin des histoires d'amour. « Sirius m'a dit de venir te chercher mais je dois te parler d'abord »

« Okay, vite alors » Lily lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. « Liasse-moi deviner, ça concerne Gisèle ? »

« En partie » Acquiesça Peter « Imagine que tu apprennes qu'un de tes amis est … Disons que tu apprennes que le petit ami de ta meilleure amie a fait un truc vraiment pas reluisant, tu lui dirais ? »

« Ca dépend. Qu'est-ce que Sirius a fait ? »

« On ne peut rien te cacher, pas vrai ? » Grommela Peter « Il est sorti avec la petite amie de Regulus et ils ont été fiancé »

Lily ne parut pas spécialement surprise mais un énorme bruit provint du lit et Tania apparut de sous les couvertures, les yeux brillant de colère. « Quoi ? »

« T'étais là ? » Paniqua Peter en la voyant. Il bafouilla et recula mais la jeune brune ne s'en soucia pas. « Tu sais, c'était rien. C'est Walburga la folle qui l'a forcé, il ne voulait pas ! Elle pensait que Gisèle était enceinte, il n'a pas eu le choix… »

« Tania, c'est vraiment rien de grave » Assura Lily « J'ai entendu Sirius en plaisanter et crois-moi, ça signifiait rien pour lui »

Le regard de la jeune fille quitta Peter pour Lily. La colère fit place à la fureur. « Tu savais ? Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ? » Cria-t-elle « Je croyais que tu étais mon amie, Lily ! »

« Tania, ce n'est pas… »

« Non, je ne veux plus vous voir. Michel Fat m'attend, je dois rentrer »

« Mais Tania… »

« Allez vous faire voir ! » Cria la jeune fille, visiblement blessée, en dévalant les escaliers, ses vêtements sous le bras. « Et n'ose plus jamais te prétendre ma meilleure amie, Lily ! Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite de première ! »

Lily regarda Peter, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue de la gravité de ce qu'elle savait, qu'elle n'avait même pas songé à le dire à Tania. Pour elle, ça regardait Sirius et il était le seul à pouvoir la décision de lui dire. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si le jeune homme avait demandé Gisèle en mariage, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et bien sûr, il ne l'aurait certainement jamais épousé. Sirius avait toujours fait preuve de beaucoup de courage quand il s'agissait de s'opposer à sa famille …

« Allons-y » Soupira Peter après quelques minutes, « Remus nous attend. Tu règleras ça avec elle quand elle reviendra demain »

« Et toi ? » Demanda Lily en avançant vers la cabane sous l'eau. « Ca ne semble pas te choquer autant qu'elle que Sirius et Gisèle… »

Peter haussa les épaules. « Tania tient sans doute plus à Sirius que moi à Gisèle. Et puis, elle me l'a dit elle-même et ma meilleure amie ne m'a pas caché la vérité »

« Tu trouves aussi que j'aurais dû lui dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas ; j'étais venu pour avoir ton avis, pour savoir si je devais ou non le lui dire. J'ai ma réponse » clôtura Peter en laissant Lily passer dans le tunnel devant lui. Au bout de celui-ci, on percevait des cris.

Remus avait visiblement repris des forces plus rapidement que d'habitude et venait de découvrir qui était le cerf mystérieux. Peter pâlit.

« Dis Lily, qui va dire à Black la gaffe qu'on vient de faire ? »

OoOoO

« Et ton copain ? » Demanda Michel Fat en voyant Tania le faire entrer dans l'appartement où il n'y avait personne d'autre « Il n'est pas là ? »

« Peter avait un truc à faire ce matin » Répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton dur. « On peut s'y mettre ? Les examens sont dans un mois je te rappelle »

« Tu t'es déjà améliorée » Déclara Michel en regardant autour de lui comme pour analyser la configuration des lieux. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, un de ses sourires faisant froid dans le dos et qui inquiéta Tania. « Alors, j'ai les questions d'examen, si tu veux réussir »

« Quoi ? »

« T'inquiète pas ma belle, tant que je ne dis pas au directeur que tu as piqué les sujets, il n'en saura rien »

Tania, dont l'esprit était toujours occupé par la "trahison" de Lily et l'omission de Sirius, sursauta et se tourna vers le jeune homme. Dans ses yeux, elle lut quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu depuis qu'elle le connaissait. De l'envie. Du désir. et, bien plus inquiétant, un brin de folie.

« Je n'ai rien volé » Se défendit-elle en le voyant avancer vers elle.

« Bien sûr mais qui croira-t-il ? Moi qui suis si doué ou toi qui te débats pitoyablement pour réussir ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » D'un geste sec, elle repoussa la main qui venait de se poser sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il ne cessait de s'approcher d'elle, ses yeux ne se détachant pas de sa silhouette, la dévisageant comme s'il l'imaginait nue… Tania sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos. Il était impossible que …

« Ne bouge pas, Tania. Je t'ai vu me regarder. Si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? »

« Non ! »

« N'aie pas l'air si dégoûtée. Tu ne voudrais pas que je dénonce ton vol au directeur ? Tu serais renvoyée … »

Tania se sentait engourdie, en état de choc. Elle ne rêvait pas, là ? Il lui faisait du chantage. Il voulait l'obliger à coucher avec lui pour ne pas être virée ? Ce type était malade. Et soudain, elle revit son regard satisfait quand elle lui avait dit qu'ils étaient seuls, comme s'il attendait ça depuis le début. Son souffle se fit plus court alors qu'elle commençait à avoir vraiment peur. Jusqu'où ce type était-il prêt à aller ?

« J'ai entendu parler de toi à l'école » Continua Michel en la dévorant du regard « Ta réputation n'est plus à faire, Smaltine. Un brune complètement blonde, personne ne veut passer à côté… »

Elle pinça les lèvres, se sentant insultée. Croyait-il qu'elle allait accepter, aussi simplement, ou bien contait-il réellement la forcer contre sa propre volonté ?

« Ne t'approche pas de moi »

« Tu crois que tu as le choix ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix plus forte, autoritaire « Tu es tellement idiote que tu avais laissé ta baguette sur la table ! »

Tania atteint la porte d'entrée au moment où la main se posa sur son épaule. Il l'avait fermée, à l'aide d'un sort, et elle se sentit tirée en arrière violement.

« Non, lâche-moi ! T'es malade ! »

« La ferme. Tu es désarmée et je suis plus fort que toi. Tu crois réellement pouvoir t'en sortir ? »

oOoOo

« QUOI ? Je vais vous tuer ! »

Peter jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui reculait face à la fureur de Sirius. « Il a plutôt bien réagi » Commenta-t-il alors que la rousse partait se cacher derrière Remus.

James regarda la scène, passablement amusé, et commenta : « C'est ce qu'on appelle une matinée chargée »


	29. Tout prend sa place

Bonjour. Cela fait un an et demi que je n'avais plus mis à jour, je sais. Je n'avais pas abandonné cette fic, pourtant, mais les grands axes que je voulais approfondir l'ont été ou sur le point de l'être et j'ai été un peu désarçonnée de m'apercevoir que je n'avais pas dépassé le quart du plan initial de cette fic... Alors voilà : j'ai décidé de changer entièrement la suite de la fic. Rien de ce qui a été écrit n'a changé, donc pour vous, aucune différence. Mais moi, je ne me voyais pas me lancer sur une fic de plus de 120 chapitres, surtout vu mon manque flagrant de motivation cette dernière année. Le seul changement notable est qu'il n'y aura de seconde partie et que le couple Lily/Remus (qui ne devait pas durer plus de 3-4 chapitres !) a été un peu plus long à se séparer que prévu, comme vous l'aurez remarqué.

Donc, est-ce que je vais encore mettre un an à publier ? J'espère bien que non. Je suis plutôt bien remotivée en ce moment et j'ai pris la peine de tout relire et même de corriger certaines incohérences. Cette fois, je sais de quoi je parle, donc. J'en ai d'ailleurs profité pour totalement modifier les règles de Flysqua, auxquelles je ne pigeais plus rien (pour les curieux, voir chap. 16) qui pour l'occasion n'est plus un mélange de pelote et tennis mais de foot américain, tennis et balle au prisonnier. Je pense que je mettrai un match, dans un chapitre, un jour, mais ça n'est pas central, bien évidemment. J'ai corrigé d'autres choses à droite, à gauche comme couleur des cheveux des personnages ou la double-première rencontre entre Peter et James, les conversations qui se répétaient, les incompatibilités temporelles, ... Tout ça ne change bien sûr rien au _plot_. Pour ceux qui retournent occasionnellement en arrière, ne soyez pas étonnés, je n'ai pas corrigé l'orthographe d'une manière systématique, je me suis concentré sur le sens. Je vous laisse au Méga-Résumé. S'il est aussi détaillé sur certains points, c'est simplement que ces choses sont évoquées dans la suite de l'histoire.

J'en profite pour remercier tout le monde, les reviewers du derniers chapitres et ceux qui m'ont harcelé pour ne pas me laisser abandonner cette fic.

Bonne Lecture.

**RESUME**

Rasp Hollow est une petite ville du nord de l'Angleterre qui était jadis connue pour accueillir autant Moldus au parfum du secret de la Sorcellerie que Sorciers. Elle abrite un Lycée Magique et un Lycée Moldu et vit tant au rythme de la Magie que de la Technologie.

**_Sirius Black_** est un des élèves les plus populaires du Lycée. Il est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, un briseur de cœurs invétéré et leader du groupe des cinq garçons les plus appréciés de la ville, composé par lui, Remus Lupin, Matthew Farrell, Ben Morrison et Alec Sullivan. Il le fils d'Orion Phineas Black, dit Phin, le propriétaire du _Get Out_, le café à la mode parmi les étudiants et Walburga Black, future Pettigrow.

**_Remus Lupin _**est un élève sérieux, premier de classe et extrêmement populaire. Il est capitaine de l'équipe de Flyqua du Lycée et adulé par beaucoup. C'est également un Loup-garou, ce que seules certaines personnes savent. Il vit dans une demeure somptueuse d'une richesse tape-à-l'œil.

**_Lily Evans _**est une jeune fille solitaire, aux goûts vestimentaires et musicaux marginaux dont les meilleurs amis étudient à Londres. Elle vit seule avec sa mère et travaille dans un Fast-food sorcier pour épargner de l'argent pour l'université. Tout à fait consciente du niveau exécrable des cours du Lycée Magique, elle est prête à tout pour pouvoir poursuivre ses études plus tard.

Loin de la fournaise du Lycée où les apparences sont reines, Lily et Sirius sont amis, ou tout comme, alors que la jeune fille sort secrètement avec Remus Lupin.

**_Peter Pettigrow _**était un élève du Lycée de Rasp Hollow jusqu'en cinquième année. Il a été accepté cette année dans une école Londonienne huppée et vit désormais dans la capitale en compagnie de Tania Smaltine. Sa meilleure amie est Lily qu'il revoit chaque week-end, à son retour. Ses parents se sont séparés quelques années plus tôt et son père habite désormais avec sa future femme, Walburga Black.

**_Tania Smaltine _**était élève du Lycée de Rasp Hollow et très populaire mais elle a tout laissé tomber pour aller étudier à Londres avec Peter. Sa meilleure amie est Lily qu'elle revoit le week-end également. Plus jeune, Sirius et elle ont eu une histoire, finie trop tôt au goût du jeune homme, et depuis, elle apprécie énormément la compagnie des garçons.

**_James Potter _**est le fils héritier de l'immense empire de la Potter'Corp. Il est fier, sûr de lui, arrogant et rebelle. A Poudlard, il est à la tête des Baroudeurs composés de Niels, Harrington et son meilleur ami, Joshua, loup-garou de son état. Au cours de sa sixième année, il se fait renvoyé du château et débarque à Rasp Hollow, squattant la chambre de son arrière petit cousin – Sirius Black. Il méprise tous les habitants de la ville qui accueille son exil et semble décidé à mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière.

Au début du second semestre, Lily rencontre le jeune homme qui partage ses goûts musicaux, fait unique à Rasp Hollow. Elle se lie d'amitié avec lui, non pas sans s'être disputé avant pour avoir _osé_ se faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Elle se dispute également avec Remus qui l'a ridiculisée devant la classe durant son examen de Métamorphose.

Sirius et Tania recommencent à se voir, passant leurs week-end ensemble, bien souvent au lit, et la semaine à fréquenter d'autres personnes.

James et Lily sont amis et se découvrent chaque jour plus de points communs mais de son côté, Sirius déteste le jeune homme qui a pris ses quartiers chez lui et ne le cache pas. Alors que Lily tente de convaincre Sirius d'auditionner James pour le Quidditch, James se dispute avec Remus en le traitant aveuglement de Loup-garou. Remus, énervé et jaloux de la relation entre Lily et James, frappe James, bientôt rejoint par Alec, Ben et Matt, puis Sirius.

Légèrement inquiété par Remus et sa bande, James met de la distance entre lui et Lily, ce qui ne manque pas d'énerver la jeune fille qui se met en froid avec son petit ami secret.

Décidant que finalement, il n'avait jamais laissé la pression des autres choisir pour lui, James essaye de se faire pardonner son comportement auprès de Lily en lui peignant une fresque géante représentant Poudlard sur le mur d'enceinte de l'école. Il en profite également pour redécorer le bureau du principal du Lycée avec une bande-dessinée signée des farces de Remus et Sirius qui se font punir en se voyant retirer leurs postes de capitaines.

Tania se fait provisoirement renvoyée de son lycée pour avoir eu une aventure avec son professeur et elle apprend de la bouche de James que Lily et Remus sortent secrètement ensemble. Remus est toujours jaloux de James, Lily en a marre que cette relation soit secrète et, sous le coup d'une impulsion, Remus embrasse la jeune femme au milieu de la cours du Lycée, ce qui l'énerve plus que le secret car elle prend ça pour une marque de possessivité. Sirius commence à sortir officiellement avec Tania.

Pour son anniversaire, James emmène Lily à un concert mais fait de vieilles rencontres et se comporte mal, ce qui énerve Lily. Elle comprend que James n'a aucune intention de lui dire _pourquoi_ il a été renvoyé et ne veut plus le voir. James apprend à son tour que Lily a des secrets concernant sa famille et met fin à ses tentatives d'excuses.

Peter et Sirius sont des Animagus non déclarés qui accompagnent Remus les nuits de pleine lune. En effet, par le passé, Lily, Tania, Remus, Sirius et Peter étaient très amis mais ont suivi des voies différentes. Désormais, Peter déteste Sirius, son futur 'demi-frère'. James parvient à découvrir la cachette de Remus pour la pleine lune mais il est mis dehors avant de savoir qui est le loup-garou.

Le proviseur du Lycée veut tellement gagner la coupe inter-Lycées qu'il nomme Sirius et James co-capitaine. Les deux garçons se disputent et décident d'un match l'un contre l'autre pour déterminer qui restera capitaine. James monte sa propre équipe. Le reste des garçons de l'équipe de Quidditch officielle sont furieux et décident de passer James a tabac mais Sirius le sauve. L'équipe de Sirius ayant triché, c'est James qui gagne et il décide de garder Sirius en tant que gardien. Remus se meurt de jalousie contre James.

Tania doit suivre des cours de rattrapages avec un certain Michel Fat car son lycée ne tolère pas l'échec. Sirius commence à apprendre à James à transplaner et à se lier avec lui. Alors que Lily et James recommencent à se parler, Sirius et Remus apprennent pourquoi James a été viré de Poudlard mais décide de croire la version du jeune homme et en son innocence.

Remus dit à Lily qu'il l'aime et elle ne sait pas répondre. Peter commence à fréquenter Gisèle Potter, la cousine de James, et afin de se réconcilier avec Lily, James traine sa mère hors de chez elle. Pendant qu'Eva Evans et Phin Black s'acoquinent, Lily et James 'empruntent' la voiture, s'embrassent et ont un accident. James est renvoyé à Londres.

En prenant la défense de Remus contre sa mère, Lily avoue qu'elle l'aime. Les élèves de Rasp Hollow vont à Londres en visite et Lily voit James. Ils décident qu'ils sont mieux amis mais passent la nuit dans son lit, en amis. Ils s'embrassent cependant au matin. Lily explique que son père n'était pas son père naturel et qu'elle a été reniée par sa sœur et son père, Marc Evans. James commence à s'ouvrir un peu sur son passé et comprend que Remus est un loup-garou.

Remus apprend ce qu'il s'est passé entre Lily et James et décide de se rapprocher du jeune homme pour rendre les choses plus compliquées aux adolescents. James va passer la nuit de pleine lune avec Sirius, Peter et Remus.

Tania découvre que Gisèle Potter a été fiancée avec Sirius, son petit ami et rentre à Londres pour sa séance de rattrapage mais Michel Fat semble décidé à faire autre chose, avec ou sans son consentement.

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 29**

**Comme le début est à la fin**

_James Potter obtient toujours tout ce qu'il veut. Lorsqu'il m'avait dit ça la première fois, j'avais rigolé. Mais le futur m'avait prouvé qu'il avait beau enchaîner les conneries, les gens finissaient toujours par tout lui passe. Moi y compris. Il était James Potter, après tout. _

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas » Déclara Lily en arrivant devant la piscine de la propriété des Lupins. James et Peter pénétraient dans la maison pour la première fois mais ne s'étaient pas gênés pour sauter dans l'eau à peine dévêtus. « Pourquoi tu travailles si tu es si riche ? »

Remus soupira et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lily pour lui indiquer un transat, un peu plus loin. Il faisait exceptionnellement chaud en ce samedi matin, malgré que le mois d'avril pointait à peine son nez, et quand Remus avait proposé un petit plongeon chez lui, tout le monde avait sauté sur l'occasion. Au point où il en était, de toute façon, ça ne changeait plus grand-chose qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde chez lui...

« Ma mère ne me donne pas d'argent de poche » Expliqua le sorcier en tendant de rester aussi neutre que possible auprès de sa petite amie. Il avait dit qu'il lui pardonnait et ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir embrassé Potter. Il ne le pensait pas. Il était furieux et se sentait ridiculisé. Mais plus que tout, il sentait qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il refusait de rompre avec elle en prenant cet 'incartade' comme prétexte. Il voulait _contrôler_ ce qui allait arriver à partir de maintenant. « Pas une Mornille »

« Oh »

La tension entre eux était palpable, Remus le savait bien. Comme il avait parfaitement conscience que son couple n'avait plus d'avenir à présent. Il lui semblait, en fait, qu'ils n'en avaient plus eu depuis des semaines, si pas des mois. Il avait du mal à se rappeler le dernier week-end où ils ne s'étaient pas disputés. Pourquoi Lily ne lui demandait-elle pas de rompre définitivement plutôt que de le laisser mariner ainsi ? Il savait qu'elle n'était pas une mauvaise fille et n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions mais parfois, elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle imposait aux autres.

« Pourquoi ta mère est aussi... sèche avec toi ? »

Remus haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il avait envie de parler de ces choses-là avec elle. Il avait toujours été proche de Lily quand ils étaient amis et il savait que ça lui ferait sans doute du bien de se confier à elle mais il se sentait mal-à-l'aise en sa présence en ce moment. Il savait qu'il faudrait du temps pour reconstruire leur amitié.

Remus tourna la tête et observa la jeune fille qui le regardait avec inquiétude et sollicitude, comme tous les lendemains de pleine lune. Il l'aimait vraiment. Il tenait à elle comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Mais il savait qu'ils n'iraient nulle part ensemble et ce n'était pas que sa faute à elle ou à lui, ni même à James Potter. C'était comme ça, voilà tout.

« Il faudrait qu'on discute, Lily » Finit par dire Remus plutôt que répondre à sa question. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et acquiesça. Elle le savait comme lui. Leur _réconciliation_ était une vaste blague, ils en étaient conscient, tout autant que les raisons invoquées. Mais Merlin, que ça faisait mal de se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'avait pas envie de la perdre, et encore moins de la voir pendue au bras de Potter. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, cependant.

« Tu veux faire ça maintenant ? »

« Non » Remus posa des lunettes de soleil sur le bout de son nez et s'allongea sur un transat à côté du sien. « J'ai un entraînement de Flysqua cet après-midi. Demain, après la demi-finale de Quidditch ? »

Il la vit acquiescer du coin de l'œil et rabattre le paréo sur ses épaules. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas s'exposer au soleil avant d'avoir fait ses séances de protection, début mai. Puis, comme il s'y était attendu, elle se redressa brusquement.

« Attends ! Quoi ? C'est demain ? »

Remus sourit. Il la connaissait sur le bout de doigts.

* * *

« Lâche-moi ! T'es malade ! »

La colère, la rage, la peur, toutes ces émotions mêlées la rendaient plus agressive qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Tania n'avait certes jamais été difficile question garçons et avait eu de nombreuses aventures. Mais ce qu'il se passait à cet instant précis était hors de tout ce qui pouvait être soutenu par un esprit sain. Elle sentait ses larmes couler, et ses poings frapper, mais c'était comme si rien n'atteignait Michel Fat. Il était là, la bloquant sur cet odieux lit, et semblait énervé par les coups qu'elle lui portait.

« TANIA ! »

La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se sentant comme revenir dans son corps en une seconde en entendant la voix de Sirius de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier à l'aide mais, aussi rapide que l'éclair, la main de Michel était sur sa bouche pour l'intimer au silence.

« Pas un mot » Ordonna-t-il en l'écrasant un peu plus pour la bloquer.

« Ouvre cette porte ! » Continua à crier Sirius « Je ne partirai pas ! »

Rien n'y faisait, elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de sa poigne. Elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche tant elle l'avait mordu fort pour se libérer mais c'est à peine s'il grimaça. C'était un cauchemar. Sirius ne pouvait pas partir, c'était impossible que la délivrance soit si proche…

« Tania ! TANIA ! »

« Jeune homme, veuillez baisser de volume ou j'appelle la police ! » Entendit-elle son voisin crier à son tour. Elle eut beau crier, la main de Michel Fat l'empêchait d'être entendue et elle ne parvenait pas à se séparer de lui.

« Très bien » Grogna Sirius de l'autre côté de la porte « Très bien, je m'en vais »

« Nnnn » Une fois de plus, le bruit ne fut pas plus qu'un murmure.

Puis d'un coup, sans que l'agresseur ou la victime ne s'y soit attendu, il y eut un bruit de détonation qui résonna dans tout l'immeuble suivi de la voix du voisin hurlant que les policiers seraient là dans une minute. Et Sirius entra dans la chambre. Et il vit sa petite amie allongée sur le lit, un mec sur elle et son chemisier sur le sol.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » Cria-t-il brusquement. Michel était figé sur elle, tellement sous le choc que Sirius ait _détruit_ la porte pour entrer qu'il ne pensa même pas à sortir sa baguette. « A peine une demi-heure et tu me trompes déjà ? Je croyais que- »

Sirius se tut en apercevant le visage rouge et mouillé de Tania, ses yeux si désespérés, semblant crier à l'aide. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et en quelques secondes, les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face, baguette en main, prêts à s'affronter.

* * *

« Permet moi de revenir, s'il te plait » James baissa la tête, voulant montrer à son oncle l'étendue de ses bonnes intentions. « J'arrêterai les conneries, j'étudierai à l'école, je respecterai les horaires, je laisserai Sirius me donner tous les ordres qu'il veut sur le terrain de Quidditch »

Orion Phin Black n'avait jamais vraiment été une personne compatissante. Les émotions avaient toujours eu tendance à être égoïstes chez lui – il se faisait du souci pour lui, ne se montrait humain que lorsque cela était nécessaire pour s'attirer les faveurs de la personne lui faisant face et jamais il ne pardonnait.

Cependant, voir James Potter – le si fier et arrogant James Potter – repenti devant lui et s'étalant en excuses était quelque chose de totalement inédit. Alors Phin décida que lui aussi, pour une fois, pourrait faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant : il revint sur sa décision.

« Va faire ton lit » Grommela-t-il « Et je ne veux pas d'histoires avec Sirius »

James se dirigea vers sa chambre, celle de Sirius en réalité, et se rendit compte que rien n'avait vraiment changé durant les quelques semaines de son exil à Londres. Il y avait toujours deux lits, le sien – le pliable inconfortable – n'avait même pas été démonté. Des draps propres étaient pliés dessus comme si Phin ou Sirius avait pressenti qu'il allait débarquer un jour pour reprendre ses quartiers. Une grande boîte en carton reposait au pied du lit, contenant ses cd et quelques autres affaires personnelles comme des livres et des magazines d'art. Quelques reproductions de grandes œuvres et pas mal de gribouillis. Tout cela semblait tellement éloigné, comme dans une autre vie. Le Lycée débile de cette ville stupide, les disputes pour le poste de capitaine au Quidditch, les disputes et réconciliations avec Lily. Puis d'autres disputes et d'autres réconciliations avec Lily.

James soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Quand il était arrivé à Rasp Hollow, il avait pris ça pour une punition injuste. La petite ville était mortelle à ses yeux et morte du point de vue des distractions qu'il pourrait y trouver. Il n'avait pas du tout escompté rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui il partagerait autant qu'avec Lily, ni quelqu'un tel que Sirius capable de lui tenir tête tant au niveau de la tchatche et des blagues pourries que pour le Quidditch. Même pour les filles, il était un ennemi respectable. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé son cousin dans le rôle de l'ami fidèle n'hésitant pas à devenir un Animagus pour soutenir son meilleur ami loup-garou.

Quand lui-même avait découvert que Josh était un lycanthrope, il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour s'adapter à la situation, et encore plus pour convaincre Harrington et Niels, les deux autres Baroudeurs, de devenir animaux-sorciers. C'était un véritable forcing, du vrai bourrage de crâne, qu'il avait fait, alors que Peter, de la manière dont il l'avait raconté, avait fait passer ça pour un geste naturel.

Sans perdre une minute, James commença à remettre ses affaires à leur place. La première fois qu'il était arrivé, il avait volontairement mis le bordel dans celles de Sirius pour le faire enrager. Il avait retiré les vêtements du Black de la penderie pour y mettre les siens, il avait enlevé les posters pourris pour placer ses préférés à la place, il avait changé tous les disques sorciers par des cd moldus et viré les bouquins de Sirius de l'étagère pour placer _ses_ disques à lui.

Cette fois, il veilla à ce que son colocataire conserve un minimum d'espace personnel. Il n'était plus furieux contre lui. Il n'était plus furieux contre le monde entier comme il l'avait été il y a trois mois de là, en mettant les pieds dans ce bled de pecnots. Cette fois, James avait dû se battre – avec ses parents, avec Phin – pour avoir le droit de revenir et il comptait bien profiter de sa chance.

Sans trop mûrir tout de même. Il ne voulait pas devenir aussi chiant que Lupin. Fallait pas exagérer, tout de même.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait cet enfoiré ? Qu'il avait la moindre chance face à moi ? » Sirius donna un coup de pied dans le corps inconscient de Michel Fat, sentant la rage encore couler en lui. Il était tellement en colère d'avoir vu _ça_ que ses mains tremblaient et que ses yeux étaient noirs.

C'est un reniflement qui le rappela à l'ordre et il se souvint que Tania était toujours là. Il se précipita vers elle et voulut la serrer dans ses bras mais elle s'éloigna de lui aussi sec.

« Ne me touche pas »

« 'Nia »

« Non, me sauver ne veut pas dire être pardonné, Sirius »

Le jeune homme soupira et regarda les yeux résolument colériques de la jeune fille. Elle manquait de se faire agresser par ce malade et elle ne pouvait même pas le remercier de l'avoir sauvée ?

« Tania, on peut- »

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir »

« Mais… »

« Tu sais à quel point c'est ironique ? » Demanda-t-elle en se rhabillant alors que Sirius ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens de ce qu'elle racontait. Il ne voyait même pas comme elle parvenait à être cohérente ou à tenir une discussion après… ça. Ne devrait-elle pas être effondrée ou apeurée ?

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'ironique »

« J'avais demandé à Peter d'assister à ces cours de rattrapage avec moi parce que j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler. Moi, j'avais peur de ne pas être assez forte pour ne pas te tromper. C'est peut-être la deuxième fois que je ne drague pas un garçon qui me plait et il s'avère être un détraqué ? »

« Tania… »

« Et c'est de ta faute ! » S'écria-t-elle brusquement. Sirius fronça les sourcils, de moins en moins convaincu qu'elle avait les idées claires. « Si on n'était pas ensemble toi et moi, j'aurais couché avec lui dès le départ et il n'aurait jamais… »

« Mais bien sûr » Souffla Sirius « la prochaine fois je te laisserai coucher avec un n'importe quel malade »

« Tu n'as pas une copine à aller piquer à ton frère ? » Répliqua-t-elle en changeant de sujet brusquement.

Sirius fronça de nouveau les sourcils, encore plus perdu. Cette fois, c'était sûr. Elle devait être en état de choc ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle était en colère contre lui plutôt que contre cet enfoiré et elle mélangeait tout. Parce que… elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le tenir responsable de ce qui s'était presque produit, n'est-ce pas ?

« On n'était pas ensemble, toi et moi » Rétorqua-t-il sans s'énerver, avec patience, en entendant dans la rue des sirènes de police. Au moins, le voisin tatillon avait-il servi à quelque chose. « Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre sur ce que j'ai fait »

« Et sur le fait que tu as demandé une fille en mariage ? » Explosa Tania. Elle se figea, le regarda de travers et répéta « Tu as demandé une fille en mariage ! »

« Non ! » se défendit-il « Une fille a raconté à ma mère qu'elle était enceinte et j'étais fiancé avant même d'être au courant »

« Très bien » Tania termina de rattacher son chemisier et passa dans le couloir en attendant que les policiers arrivent. « Très bien. Rappelle moi de coucher avec ton frère la prochaine fois que je le verrai et on reparlera des comptes que tu aurais dû me rendre »

Sirius resta interloqué, tendit le bras pour la toucher mais elle le vrilla d'un regard tellement noir, tellement peiné, que son bras retomba mollement. Quelque chose avait changé en elle, comme si elle avait eu une révélation, ou peut-être était-elle tombée sur la tête. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment ses pseudo-fiançailles pouvaient être plus importantes que ce qu'il venait de se passer… Ou était-ce une sorte de réaction de protection ? S'attarder sur un problème moins important pour ne pas songer à…

La fureur fit trembler son corps alors qu'il posait les yeux sur le corps inanimé du type. Il dut retenir l'envie de frapper d'un gros coup de pied cet enfoiré et ravala la bile qui lui avait envahi la bouche. Pourquoi Tania refusait-elle de comprendre à quel point il l'aimait ? A quel point, s'il y avait une seule fille qu'il devait épouser sur cette Terre, ce serait elle ? A quoi rimait ce cinéma ?

« Pourquoi on attendrait pas calmement la police ? » Proposa-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, retenant un troisième geste vers elle. C'était plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin de la toucher, de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. « Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour avoir cette discussion »

Elle ne dit rien, ne commenta pas. Se contentant de le regarder avec plus de dégoût dans les yeux qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu à son égard. Sirius comprit que cette histoire avec Gisèle n'était pas rien à ses yeux, qu'au contraire, loin d'une défense psychologique bidon, aux yeux de sa petite amie, c'était un problème plus important que cette agression avortée.

Que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Que venait-elle de comprendre ? Qu'il était un sale type capable de se faire la copine de son frère ? Que raison il y avait à la haine viscérale que lui vouait Regulus ? Et qu'il en était entièrement responsable ? Qu'il n'avait ni morale, ni principes ? Que sa famille en avait bien trop en comparaison ?

Quoi ? Pourquoi ne disait-elle pas exactement _quoi _?

Les policiers entrèrent sans qu'il ne puisse la confronter plus avant. Ils le plaquèrent contre un mur, fouillèrent ses poches et seulement après écoutèrent la version de Tania où elle expliqua qu'il était le héros, pas le méchant. Quelque chose dans sa voix cependant laissa croire aux Moldus qu'il n'était pas que le gentil, peut-être était-ce le dégoût avec lequel elle prononçait son nom.

On ne le lâcha pas des yeux, il n'eut pas l'occasion de sortir le type de sa transe magique. On prit ses coordonnées, emmena le garçon à l'hôpital, ainsi que Tania. Un flic lui demanda de le suivre, lui expliqua que cette _détention_ était provisoire étant donnant qu'on ne savait pas à quel point les coups portés à l'autre étaient graves. Il ne songea pas à dire qu'on n'avait pas le droit de l'arrêter si personne ne portait plainte, il ne pensa pas à préciser que le fumier n'allait pas mourir.

Ses intestins étaient tordus et lui faisaient tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait se concentrer sur l'acte se jouant autour de lui. La douleur diffusait dans son corps entier, simple réponse physique à la manière dont Tania venait de le traiter. Si sincèrement, ce n'était pas le choc qui la faisait parler ainsi, alors y avait-il le moindre espoir que l'horreur qu'il lui inspirait disparaisse un jour ?

C'est en voyant les barreaux d'acier se fermer devant lui que Sirius prit conscience de la situation. Il était en prison.

Et si les Moldus attendaient que le type se réveille de son coma magique pour le laisser sortir, alors il allait y passer un sacré bout de temps...

* * *

James jeta un autre regard dans le salon et soupira de re-chef. Eurk. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Il ne pouvait pas même pas songer à sortir de la chambre et passer devant eux. C'était horrible. Dégoûtant. Il devrait y avoir une loi interdisant aux adultes de se bécoter devant des adolescents.

Principalement quand l'un des adultes était le sévère Orion Black et l'autre, la mère de sa meilleure amie. Peut-être devrait-il appeler Lily ? Peut-être cela calmerait-il sa mère ? Ah ! Si seulement le téléphone ne se trouvait pas à côté du canapé où…

Pourquoi regardait-il encore, bon sang ? Était-il malade ? Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit… N'importe quoi, plutôt que Phin roulant des patins à Eva. James attrapa sa veste et tenta un repli stratégique vers la sortie mais le gloussement de la trentenaire le fit sursauter. Il rattrapa la statuette égyptienne juste avant qu'elle s'écrase sur le sol. Il soupira et retourna dans la chambre.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient passer la journée à s'embrasser, l'empêchant de faire autre chose de _sa _journée à lui. Il savait qu'il était ridicule et qu'il suffirait qu'il passe devant les deux adultes en feignant ne pas les avoir vus mais il ne savait pas très bien s'il était capable d'affronter la mère de Lily.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle l'avait copieusement insulté. Il venait de se cracher avec Lily – enfin, une _moto _leur avait foncé dessus – et madame Evans n'avait pas retenu ses mots. Il ne lui en voulait pas et comprenait parfaitement qu'elle devait être paniquée de savoir Lily au bloc opératoire avec ces bouchers de Moldus. Il avait même entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un problème, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

Mais même si au final, Lily n'avait aucune séquelle, il sentait qu'elle ne lui avait pas du tout pardonné son attitude passée qui avait poussée sa fille à emprunter sa voiture et partir en vadrouille sans songer aux conséquences de ses actes. Elle tenait James pour responsable et des excuses ne suffiraient pas à la faire changer d'avis.

En fait, James avait parfaitement remarqué que Phin s'était abstenu de lui dire '_Surprise chérie, James est de retour !'_ Lui aussi devait se dire qu'elle ne réagirait pas bien. Après tout, ça ne faisait que deux semaines que l'accident avait eu lieu. Si elle était comme sa fille, la colère ne devait pas encore être totalement retombée...

Des coups frappés à la porte séparèrent les deux adultes qui semblaient bien partis pour battre un marathon d'apnée. Quelque part, ça rassurait un petit peu James. Devenir adulte ne signifiait pas pour autant perdre tous les bons côtés de la vie...

« Remus ? » James entendit la voix de Phin résonner jusque sa chambre.

Il referma un peu plus le battant sur lui. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait très envie de discuter avec Lupin après avoir passé la nuit avec sa petite amie, l'avoir embrassée et provoqué son accident. Il s'était laissé entraîné dans sa piscine ce matin parce qu'après la nuit blanche de la pleine lune, un bon bain frais lui avait semblé une proposition indéclinable. Mais il s'était enfui de la mansion dès que Pettigrow avait parlé de rentrer chez lui. Remus l'avait remercié d'avoir passé la nuit avec lui, ce à quoi Peter avait répondu que ce n'était pas tout le temps que la lune tombait un week-end. James avait profité de cet échange pour s'éclipser.

Il était trop fatigué pour que Lupin lui demande des explications là tout de suite. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait embrassé Lily. Elle lui plaisait, c'était sûr, mais Lily n'était pas une fille comme les autres et il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle et risquer leur amitié. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention non plus, du moins plus depuis des mois, de l'éloigner de son petit ami. Certaines actions, toutefois, dépassent nos intentions.

« Je suis venu voir James »

A présent, Lupin devait être dans le salon. James l'entendait aussi clairement que s'il était face à lui. Il aurait pu se cacher derrière la porte et prétendre ne plus être là, mais ce n'était pas très courageux comme comportement et, s'il n'était peut-être pas un modèle de vertu, il ne se dérobait jamais face au combat. James se secoua pour se réveiller et se prépara au round à venir.

« Je sais qu'il n'habite plus ici » Continua Lupin dans le salon « Mais je me suis dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore rentré à Londres. »

« Il est dans la chambre » Soupira Phin.

« Quoi ? » James se retint de sourire. Pendant un instant, c'était Lily, et pas Eva, qu'il avait entendu crier. Les deux femmes avaient les mêmes intonations quand elles étaient surprises ou furieuses. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »

« Eva, tu devrais t'asseoir. Il faut qu'on parle du gamin. » Entendit-il encore Phin s'expliquer avant que Lupin apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte en équipement de Flysqua. James le détailla du regard une seconde et se sentit légèrement soulagé que les battes soient utiles au Quidditch seulement. Cependant, il n'oubliait pas que sa dernière rencontre avec des joueurs de Flysqua en colère lui avait valu de très belles fractures des côtes...

« Il faut qu'on parle de certains trucs » Déclara Lupin d'un ton sans appel.

« Est-ce que tu comptes vraiment parler ou directement me mettre KO ? » James était peut-être un petit arrogant mais il avait pris assez de dérouillées dans sa vie pour reconnaitre en l'autre adolescent en adversaire dont il ne viendrait pas à bout. Au début de l'année, il avait insulté Lupin en le traitant de Loup-garou – il ne savait pas qu'il en était un à l'époque – et sa mâchoire s'en souvenait encore.

« Accompagne-moi jusque l'école » Décréta Lupin en jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Il sembla remarquer que les affaires de James avaient repris leur place et il grommela « Je ne t'attaquerai pas dans un lieu public »

Le jeune Potter acquiesça et le suivit, se contentant d'adresser un regard désolé à la mère de Lily en passant devant elle, alors qu'elle le fixait avec rage. Il avait eu raison de croire qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore pardonné...

« Il faut que tu passes voir ton proviseur » Lui rappela Phin quand les garçons passèrent devant lui. Et à Eva de répliquer « Parce qu'il va rester, en plus ? »

James enfouit ses mains dans son blouson et suivit l'autre garçon dans les rues de Rasp Hollow silencieusement. Il ne comprenait pas Remus Lupin. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il ne l'ait pas encore déclassé, il ne comprenait qu'il ne soit pas en train de l'insulter, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait un détour jusqu'au Get Out alors qu'il habitait plus près du Lycée Magique que les Black. Il ne se souvenait plus. Lily avait dit qu'elle lui avait avoué la vérité ou pas ?

« Tu reviens en ville ? » Finit par demander Lupin en marchant à un bon rythme, sans doute inférieur à sa démarche naturelle quand même. James était empli de respect pour lui qui allait s'entraîner après une pleine lune. Josh paraissait toute la journée au lit, lui.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi. Ce n'est pas pour Lily non plus » Du moins, en partie. Lily étant à Rasp Hollow était sûrement la raison pour laquelle cette ville tendait à faire de lui quelqu'un de bon. Mais c'était _pour lui_, et non pas pour elle, qu'il revenait. Parce qu'il savait qu'à trainer dans les coins sombres de Londres comme ça, il finirait par faire des bêtises qu'il regrettait plus tard.

Remus acquiesça d'un air absent, le regard concentré sur la route en face de lui. James respecta son silence. Visiblement, quelque chose avait besoin de sortir.

« Lily m'a tout dit » Finit-il par lâcher avec amertume. « Pas tout exactement, mais je le sais quand même » James lui lança un regard curieux. Il n'avait pas l'air _aussi_ en colère qu'il l'aurait craint. Pourtant, Lupin n'était pas connu pour sa grande maitrise en temps normal. « J'ai voulu me venger en utilisant sa mauvaise conscience mais ce n'est pas la solution »

James fronça les sourcils. Puis les choses prirent un sens nouveau. Il s'était demandé avec Lily pourquoi soudain, Remus la jouait gentil avec lui et prétendait vouloir faire ami-ami. Ils avaient plus ou moins deviné correctement. Plutôt que de hurler et faire une scène, Lupin l'avait jouée sournois en appuyant sur la culpabilité de la jeune fille au maximum. Il tiqua. Ce n'était vraiment le genre de comportement qu'il cautionnait mais, à sa décharge, Lily et lui lui en avaient vraiment fait baver ces derniers mois. Et puis, s'il disait la vérité, c'est qu'il avait renoncé à mettre son petit plan à exécution. Bon point pour lui.

« Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas envie de te mettre mon poings dans la gueule » Rectifia Lupin qui paraissait pourtant très calme « mais je suis assez... perturbé »

« Comme garçon ? Ouais, j'avais remarqué » Lança James qui ne pouvait se retenir de titiller les gens, peu importe à quel point il essayait de se racheter pour son comportement passé.

La langue de Lupin claqua mais il continua sans souligner. « Par cette nuit. Ce qu'il s'est passé »

« Tu es plus perturbé que j'ai dansé avec Lily que de savoir que j'ai passé la nuit avec elle ? »

Lupin s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers James, la frustration peinte sur son visage fatigué. « Tu aimes vraiment te faire casser la gueule, hein Potter ? »

« C'est juste que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » Grogna James en reculant d'un pas. Ne pas chercher la noise était une expression qu'il ne connaissait pas mais il avait un certain sens de la survie qui l'avait bien aidé par le passé. « Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu veux qu'on parle »

Lupin regarda autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles à distance d'audition puis il asséna calmement « Tu es un Animagus, voilà de quoi je veux parler ! »

James vacilla légèrement puis regarda à son tour autour de lui si personne ne leur prêtait attention. « Tu veux quoi ? Que je finisse à Azkaban ? Je ne crie pas _ton_ secret au milieu de la rue, moi, peu importe à quel point t'es une plaie dans ton genre ! »

Remus prit un pas en avant, plus menaçant que jamais. « Pourquoi es-tu un ... _ça_ » Eut-il l'amabilité de camoufler le dernier mot.

James fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Pour les mêmes raisons que tes copains »

Il sembla hésiter une seconde. « Donc c'était vrai ? Tu connaissais un autre _tu-sais-quoi_ à Poudlard ? »

James haussa les épaules. « Je t'ai même dit que tu me faisais penser à lui, non ? Tu te souviens, juste avant que je te serve de punching-ball, à toi et tes potes »

« On ne balance pas un truc pareil à la gueule de quelqu'un en s'attendant à ce qu'il ne réagisse pas ! » Contra directement Lupin avant de se stopper, une main sur le front pour se calmer. « Tu n'es pas le genre de mec qui ferait un truc si dangereux pour aider un pote ! »

James fronça les sourcils et comprit, lentement mais sûrement, que Lupin se trouvait juste incapable de sincèrement détester quelqu'un qui aurait appris à se transformer en Animagus pour soulager la peine d'un autre Loup-garou. Comme Lupiot lui répétait sans cesse, c'était au-delà des limites de l'amitié et au-delà de ce qu'aurait fait n'importe qui d'autre. Enfin, pas tant que ça vu que lui et Sirius avaient eu la même idée... Et ce n'était pas le genre d'idée que quelqu'un de malintentionné ou d'intéressé aurait. Ca devait remuer pas mal des idées que Lupin s'était faites sur lui, sans pour autant le gracier à ses yeux.

« Tu ne me connais pas, _Lunard_ » Soudainement, James comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi Sirius appelait son meilleur poteau de cette manière. « Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je ferais ou pas »

« Je dois y aller » Grogna Remus en tournant sur les talons. Arrivé au bout de la rue où toute une partie de son équipe l'attendait, il se retourna et cria « Et ne t'approche plus de Lily ! »

Ce à quoi James cria en retour « Espère toujours ! » Il retint un sourire en repensant au nombre de fois qu'ils avaient eu cette conversation.

Il regarda Lupin s'éloigner en faisant de grands gestes avec ses copains puis décida de suivre la même direction que le groupe, à peu de choses près. Il était curieux de voir si Sirius, quand il avait récupéré son poste de capitaine Quidditch après son départ, avait conservé l'équipe sélectionnée par lui-même ou s'il avait rétabli l'équipe qui existait avant que James Potter ne vienne révolutionner Rasp Hollow.

Le terrain de Quidditch était en vue quand James vit Jack Patterson arriver vers lui avec un air inquiet au visage. James sourit, content de voir que le batteur qu'il avait déniché avait été conservé par Sirius. Après la victoire de James lors du match qui l'avait opposé à son cousin, les deux garçons avaient fini par se mettre d'accord pour recomposer une équipe en ne mettant aucun des garçons ayant une option _sport_ hors de l'équipe pour cette année. Après tout, c'était cher payer de devoir redoubler pour une expulsion de l'équipe. Toutes les filles n'avaient pas pu être sélectionnées dans la nouvelle équipe car c'était contre le règlement de l'école. Au final, seul trois joueurs de Sirius avaient été virés, tous des septièmes années non-sportives, et James était arrivé avec trois joueurs à ses côtés, ce qui avait momentanément porté l'équipe au nombre de quatorze, sept titulaires et sept remplaçants.

« James ! C'est toi qui fait l'entraînement ? » Demanda Jack en arrivant près de lui.

James fronça les sourcils. « Sirius n'est pas là ? C'est lui, le capitaine »

« On s'y retrouve plus entre qui est capitaine ou pas » Avoua Jack. Depuis plusieurs semaines, James et Sirius avaient régulièrement échangé le brassard « Mais la demi-finale est demain et Sirius devait nous exposer la stratégie de jeu aujourd'hui. Il a plus d'une demi-heure de retard »

James grimaça. Il était justement venu pour asticoter un peu Sirius concernant ce match important. « Bien » Souffla le jeune homme « Tu sais s'il a laissé ses notes dans le bureau ? »

« Ouais mais on ne peut pas y accéder, nous » Rappela Jack en revenant vers le terrain en compagnie de James.

« Okay, je vais prendre les choses en main » Déclara l'ancien capitaine « Echauffez-vous, je me change et j'arrive. »

Où était donc Black ?

* * *

« Lily ? Je peux te parler chérie ? »

Lily releva les yeux de son essai de potions et observa sa mère à l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle avait l'air passablement énervée, mais pas contre elle. C'était une bonne chose, Lily détestait se disputer avec sa mère. Elle était sa dernière famille après tout.

«Il y a un problème ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant sa mère, le visage fermé, s'asseoir sur son lit et lui faire signe de la rejoindre. « Maman ? »

« J'aimerais qu'on discute un peu toutes les deux. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne l'a plus fait depuis une éternité »

Intriguée, Lily déposa sa plume sur son parchemin et alla rejoindre sa mère. « Tu veux parler de quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Tu sors toujours avec Remus, Lily ? » L'interrogea-t-elle. Lily écarquilla les yeux elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ça mais elle acquiesça. Ce n'était pas un secret, après tout. « Et avec James Potter, que se passe-t-il ? »

Lily sentit tout son sang quitter son visage. Oh Merlin. Et si sa mère avait appris qu'elle avait dormi avec James ? Elle allait la tuer. Lily déglutit.

« James est mon ami. On passe juste du temps ensemble » Assura-t-elle aussi bravement que possible. Eva observa son visage un instant et soupira.

« J'ai fait pas mal d'erreur dans ma jeunesse, Lily, et les garçons y étaient souvent mêlés. Je sais qu'à ton âge, il est normal d'être intéressée par la gente masculine, et je ne te l'interdis pas, je sais que tu es raisonnable mais ... »

« Maman ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu commettes les mêmes erreurs que moi, chérie » Reprit sa mère en passant une des mèches rousses de sa fille derrière son oreille. « J'ai été inconsciente et je me suis bien souvent laissée mener en bateau par de mauvaises personnes »

Lily fronça les sourcils et grinça des dents. Elle comprenait soudain à quoi tout ceci faisait référence. « Est-ce que c'est encore un autre sermon de la mauvaise influence que James a sur moi ? Parce que je te jure maman, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre m'expliquer encore une fois à quel point il est mauvais ! »

« J'aimerais juste que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir » Claqua Eva d'un ton autoritaire « Tu sais que tu te laisses mener par le bout du nez par lui »

« Bien sûr que non ! Je sais exactement ce que je fais » Répliqua Lily en se levant « Maman, James est la première personne que je rencontre qui me comprends aussi bien. Je me sens bien avec lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il... Il comprend les choses comme moi. Et il aime les mêmes choses que moi ! J'ai enfin rencontré quelqu'un avec qui je peux discuter ouvertement ! Tu n'es pas contente ? »

« Je n'aime pas qu'il te pousse à faire des choses dangereuses » Soupira Eva en se levant du lit de sa fille. « Je sais que tu ne le vois pas mais il te change, Lily »

« Pour le mieux ! »

« J'ai de sérieux doutes là-dessus » Commenta la femme « Une chose encore, chérie. Je ne veux jamais plus qu'il entre dans ta chambre, encore moins quand je ne suis pas là ou pas au courant. S'il veut venir à la maison, c'est en bas, dans le salon »

Lily fronça les sourcils, légèrement perdue. « Mais il habite à Londres, maintenant » Rappela-t-elle, la gorge serrée à ce constat « Il ne risque pas de débarquer ici »

« Il s'est réinstallé chez Phin » Lâcha Eva en sortant de la pièce. Lily fixa la porte pendant une bonne minute avant qu'un énorme sourire ne vienne entacher son visage.

James revenait ?

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? » S'exclama James en voyant Sirius débarquer sur le terrain de Quidditch, l'air hagard. « Je viens de terminer l'entraînement »

« Merci pour le remplacement » Déclara le jeune homme « J'ai eu... quelques problèmes »

James arqua un sourcil. « Elle ne t'a pas pardonné ? »

Sirius était allé rejoindre précipitamment Tania à Londres quand Lily avait annoncé qu'elle était au courant pour les fiançailles. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de faire un petit plongeon dans la piscine de Lupin. James observa son expression. Il avait l'air complètement dans la lune.

Sirius haussa les épaules d'un air bougon. « Ces crétins de Moldus ont crû que j'avais presque tué un type et m'ont arrêté, tout ça pour un foutu Stupéfix. Tu peux le croire ? »

James ricana. « Tu as fait des rencontres intéressantes en prison ? »

« Promets-moi de m'assommer si jamais j'ai envie de me faire un tatouage un jour » Souffla Sirius en se laissant légèrement aller à sourire. Il avait cependant l'air trop perdu pour vraiment être amusé. « Tu passes ton balai ? J'ai besoin de... »

James comprit à son geste vague qu'il désirait se changer les idées. Il le lui donna sans rechigner et l'observa s'envoler en oubliant de lui dire qu'il était parvenu à convaincre son père de lui donner une autre chance. Tant pis, il aurait la surprise en rentrant le soir...

James prit ensuite la direction du bureau de Champignard, sachant que celui-ci était présent dans l'école le samedi aux heures des entrainements de Flyqua et Quidditch. Il se dit qu'en manœuvrant bien, il devrait arriver sans trop de problème à se faire réintégré dans le Lycée. Le pauvre type était tellement obnubilé par le Quidditch qu'il pourrait bien accepter à condition que James promette de leur faire remporter la coupe Inter-Lycées. Etant donné qu'il avait lui-même appris aux autres joueurs leur ligne de conduite pour le lendemain, il pourrait reprendre son poste sans aucun problème.

Comme il s'y était attendu, il avait été très aisé de convaincre le proviseur de faire passer sa démission pour une absence injustifiée de quinze jours. L'homme perdait tout sens de la rationalité quand il était question de la Coupe. D'après ce que James avait compris durant son séjour ici, l'équipe de Rasp Hollow avait pendant plus de douze ans été bloquée dans les phases éliminatoires. Ça ne faisait que quelques années qu'ils parvenaient à se hisser assez haut dans le championnat mais la Coupe restait encore hors d'atteinte. Avec une équipe comptant des éléments comme lui et Sirius, ça ne devrait plus durer longtemps.

James était sur le chemin du retour, très peu motivé à l'idée de déjà devoir se remettre à ses devoirs. Il avait promis à Phin qu'il serait un élève modèle mais il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de perdre son temps à écrire ces stupides essais. Le Lycée de Rasp Hollow était d'un niveau navrant par rapport à Poudlard et James n'avait pas appris la moindre chose depuis son arrivée. Sauf en Incantations, mais c'était uniquement parce que ce cours n'était pas enseigné au château.

« Tu comptais me prévenir de ton retour ? »

James sourit. Lily était appuyée contre la devanture du Get Out et l'attendait visiblement. Il s'étira et alla s'appuyer sur la vitre à côté d'elle d'un geste nonchalant.

« Je voulais te faire la surprise demain sur la terrain de Quidditch » Fabula-t-il. Il n'avait pas pensé à la prévenir en réalité.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Ils te laissent jouer ? »

James rit. « Bien sûr. Comme s'ils avaient la moindre chance sans moi »

« Tu es tellement... prétentieux » Se moqua-t-elle en le poussant de l'épaule. Elle secoua la tête. « Champignard est malade de te laisser revenir, tu le sais, ça ? »

« Oh allez » L'ennuya James « Tu râles juste parce que je suis meilleur que toi en classe »

« Oh ! » Cette fois, elle lui mit un coup dans le mollet qu'il sentit à peine « Rêve toujours »

« J'ai une idée » S'exclama James en se redressant. Il se retourna vers son amie, les yeux brillant d'excitation et elle rougit légèrement. James grimaça. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû l'embrasser comme ça. Il ne voulait pas que les choses changent entre eux. « Tu fais mes devoirs et je t'apprends à mieux maîtriser la pratique »

Lily commença d'abord par ricaner. Puis elle se mit à rigoler franchement. James fit la moue. « Jamais » Dit-elle entre deux rires « Jamais je ne ferai tes devoirs à ta place, Potter »

« Tu me fends le cœur » Rit-il avec elle. C'était un coup pour rien, il savait qu'il devrait se montrer bien plus convaincant que ça pour qu'elle cède. « Tu veux monter ? » Proposa-t-il « J'ai profité de mon séjour à Londres pour faire le plein côté musique »

Lily se pinça les lèvres et James fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais hésité à le suivre dans l'appartement avant. Que se passait-il ?

« Je viens juste de promettre à ma mère que tu ne rentrerais plus jamais dans ma chambre » Souffla-t-elle

« Mais là, c'est pas ta chambre » Répliqua-t-il « C'est même pas la mienne, c'est celle de Sirius »

Elle parut interdite un instant puis un léger sourire apparut dans ses traits. « C'est vrai que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi »

James l'attrapa par les épaules et la traina à l'intérieur, heureux de voir que leur complicité ne s'était pas effacée durant son absence ou à cause de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé à Londres. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup trop Lily. « Quel intérêt à être amie avec moi sinon ? »

* * *

« Et Brumer marque ! C'est le cinquième but que marque l'équipe du Lycée de Cost Wold. Sirius Black ne semble pas en grande forme aujourd'hui ! Le Souaffle est remis en jeu. Potter lance à Scott qui renvoie à Zeller, retour à Potter, interception de Brumer, passe à Jyckey retour à Brumer, la Souaffle est lancé mais Potter l'attrape avant Black, passe à Scott, Zeller, Potter, Scott, Zeller, Sc-euh Potter, non euh... BUT pour Rasp Hollow ! Je ne sais ce que vous en dites, mais c'est un grand match auquel nous assistons aujourd'hui ! On peut comprendre la volonté de l'école à voir James Potter rejoindre son équipe qui, je vous le rappelle... »

James profita de la légère confusion provoquée par le jeu hyper rapide qu'il venait d'avoir avec ses poursuiveurs pour s'approcher de Sirius. Il voyait que le jeune homme faisait des efforts pou rester concentré et assurer mais cela ne payait pas. Sirius n'avait pas l'air plus en forme que la veille au soir et il pouvait voir que son esprit n'était pas du tout focalisé sur le match.

« Réveille-toi ! » Lança James en arrivant à sa hauteur. « On va se faire exploser si tu joues comme ça ! »

Tout à fait par hasard, il vit in Cognard arriver dans leur direction à toute vitesse puis Jack Patterson le bloquer. Il était vraiment doué.

« Ca va aller » S'exclama Sirius en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. « J'y suis. On va gagner »

James observa quelques secondes son cousin puis acquiesça. Ouais, rien ne les priverait de la victoire !

« Mais enfin, faites pas cette tête » Phin posa les boissons devant les joueurs de Quidditch qui avaient élus domicile dans son café après le match « Personne n'est mort »

« Mais on a perdu » Gémit Grégoire Scott. Il avait l'air de ne pas en revenir. En fait, aucun d'eux n'arrivait à comprendre _quand_ l'attrapeur adverse avait attrapé le Vif d'or. Personne n'avait rien vu. A un moment, Stu Higgs volait calmement à côté de l'attrapeur adverse, lui collant au train car tout le monde savait qu'il était très doué, et l'instant suivant, Landon levait la main, comme si le Vif avait volé directement dans son poing.

James était assis un peu plus loin sur la table et observait les mines dépitées des joueurs. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient joué de malchance sur ce coup-là. Mais il fallait voir la vérité en face : Landon était un sacré Attrapeur et une rumeur courrait selon laquelle il avait été repéré pour passer pro. Une chose était sûre, il ne serait plus là l'année suivante.

Un peu plus loin dans le café, James repéra Lupin en pleine conversation avec Sirius. Il avait été au-dessous de tout aujourd'hui, préférant même céder sa place au gardien remplaçant quelques minutes avant la fin du match. Même si l'écart des points ne s'était jamais vraiment creusé, le jeu de Sirius avait été loin de son niveau. Et il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Brusquement, Sirius se leva et se dirigea dans la rue. James tourna la tête et aperçut Lily et Tania qui discutaient. Le jeune Black débarqua, attrapa sa petite amie par le coude et la tira à l'écart. Plusieurs élèves tournèrent la tête on entendait désormais des cris venir de la rue, même s'il n'était pas possible de distinguer ce qu'il était dit.

James fronça les sourcils, mû d'une impression assez dérangeante. Sirius, lui d'habitude si fier et arrogant, était-il dans cet état à cause d'une fille ? Il savait que pour le jeune homme, Tania était plus qu'une simple fille mais de là à se mettre dans des états pareils... James se promit de ne jamais laisser personne l'atteindre à ce point.

Ses yeux se perdirent sur la silhouette de Lily et il soupira. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un avoir autant d'influence sur lui.

* * *

Lily plongea les lèvres dans sa tasse de café et laissa les arômes amers envahirent sa bouche. Elle n'avait encore rien trouvé qui soit meilleur que cette boisson qui la réchauffait de l'intérieur et la réconfortait avant qu'elle entame cette conversation. Elle savait que le Get Out n'était pas l'endroit le plus adapté pour parler avec Remus à cœur ouvert mais ils savaient également tous deux que quand ils se retrouvaient en tête à tête, ils finissaient par crier et s'énerver sans dire ce qu'ils avaient vraiment à dire.

Heureusement, Remus avait assez d'influence auprès des autres élèves pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'approchent suffisamment pour les entendre parler. Elle-même avait interdit à James d'être autre part qu'avec ses joueurs de Quidditch. Il ne semblait pas en avoir envie cependant. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait vraiment se lier avec les autres garçons de l'école.

« Alors » Souffla Remus « Tu veux commencer ? »

Lily haussa les épaules. « J'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses. Sincèrement, Remus »

Le jeune homme plongea ses pupilles dorées dans les yeux de Lily. « Je suis furieux. Je dois me forcer à être ici parce que je n'ai pas envie de te voir, ni te parler en ce moment. Mais je sais que c'est nécessaire, alors me voilà. Pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé ? »

Lily sentit sa poitrine lui faire mal en entendant Remus dire qu'il ne voulait plus la voir. « Je ne sais pas » Avoua-t-elle « Je fais des choses stupides quand je suis avec lui »

« Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, il y a quelques jours à peine » Continua Remus « C'était un mensonge ? »

Lily releva brusquement les yeux sur lui. Il avait l'air si fatigué... Elle avait envie de le raccompagner chez lui et de le border en lui murmurant des mots tendres.

« Non, je t'aime » Assura-t-elle. Elle ne manqua pas son air sceptique. « mais pas... pas comme tu le voudrais. J'ai vraiment des sentiments pour toi, Remus. Je me soucie de toi, de ta santé, de ce qui t'arrive. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te fasse du mal. Mais je ne pense pas que je suis amoureuse de toi »

Les mots lui brulèrent la bouche, parce qu'elle voyait la peine qu'ils provoquaient, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils devaient être dit. Elle ne voulait pas se déchirer avec lui et le quitter en lui criant des horreurs au visage. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils soient capables de préserver leur relation.

« Je crois que c'est pour ça que je... que j'étais prête à tout pour ne pas qu'on rompe. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir t'éloigner et- J'ai détesté quand on a arrêté de se voir en quatrième. C'était de ma faute à l'époque mais notre amitié est vraiment importante à mes yeux, Remus. Et je ne voulais pas risquer de te perdre »

Remus se passa les mains sur le visage et acquiesça d'un air très las. « Je ne peux pas être ton ami pour le moment, Lily. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps loin de toi, tu comprends ? »

Elle acquiesça. Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment.

« Ca ne durera pas toujours » Assura-t-il « Pour moi aussi tu as toujours été une amie importante »

Lily déglutit, se sentant sur le point de fondre en larmes. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qui se profilait à l'horizon. Sa main gagna celle de Remus une dernière fois. « Alors c'est fini ? »

« C'est fini »


	30. Les gens se rapprochent

Bien le bonjour à tous !

Oui, pas d'hallu collective : deux chapitres en moins d'un mois ! Alors un énorme merci à tout le monde ! Vos reviews me font toujours super mega plaisir ! Je sais que j'ai répondu à certains mais pas tout le monde comme mes vacances touchaient -trop vite - à leur fin mais mais merci à tous : **Caramelise **qui déteste Lily,** Chocolatine **qui veut ne veut pas savoir combien de temps je pourrais mettre pour que Lily et James soient ensemble,** Dumby95, FloriaPotty **qui a eu le courage de tout relire,** ginevra1 **qui avait perdu espoir,** LaSilvana **qui était là la première,** loudee**,** meg-la-cacahuete **qui n'a plus envie d'attendre un an,** melody, moimoiremoi, Nikki Micky **qui s'inquiète pour Remus**, Ocee, Puky, Sandrine et texy** qui n'était pas contre attendre un an.

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

Pairing : Lily/James et un peu de Sirius/Oc pour étoffer. Et des relations inter parentales pour se marrer..

Résumé de l'épisode précédent : James rentre de Londres et, contre promesse à Phin d'être un ange, se réinstalle à Rasp Hollow. Tania, choquée par une agression et la découverte des fiançailles de Sirius (son petit ami) et Gisèle Potter (la petite amie de Peter et cousine de James), se dispute avec Sirius. La mère de Lily sort avec Phin, le père de Sirius, et s'inquiète de la relation de sa fille avec James et lui interdit l'accès de sa chambre. Lily et Remus rompent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 30**

**Let's have fun**

_James Potter a toujours eu la capacité de dérider les gens même les plus sérieux. C'était une grimace, un mot, une farce. Une expression, un sourire, une anecdote. _

_Mais c'est quand j'eus le plus besoin de lui qu'il perdit cette fabuleuse capacité. _

Lily était rentrée chez elle au radar, sans faire attention aux gens qui lui parlaient ou à ceux demandant ce qu'elle avait. Elle avait plongé dans son lit, serré ses couvertures autour d'elle et de grosses larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues.

Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps exactement elle était restée prostrée ainsi à pleurer, somnolant à moitié, l'esprit vide de toute de pensée. Quelque part au milieu de son apitoiement, sa mère était venue et l'avait prise dans ses bras, comme quand elle était enfant. Puis à un moment, elle n'avait plus eu de larmes et s'était endormie.

Le jour s'était levé, son réveil avait sonné et elle était sortie du lit, l'esprit quelque peu ailleurs, les joues poisseuses. C'est sous la douche qu'elle s'était souvenue de sa rupture avec Remus mais aucune larme n'avait coulé cette fois. Elle sentait que c'était pour le mieux, même si à cet instant ça semblait pour le pire. Elle s'était fait une raison. Elle avait enfilé des vêtements sans vraiment faire attention et n'avait même pas dû courir pour attraper le Transibus. Comme tous les matins, elle était allée s'accrocher au tonneau central et, en un frémissement, le bus était arrivé au milieu de la cours du Lycée.

Elle était allée récupérer son insigne de préfète et s'était rendue à la réunion post-bal afin de tirer un premier bilan sur le respect du budget et la manière dont les équipes de volontaires avaient gérer les problèmes en cours de soirée. Comme une automate, elle s'était ensuite dirigée vers le cours de Métamorphose du lundi matin.

James était déjà là. Voilà qui venait perturber ses habitudes.

« Tu es tombé du lit ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il releva la tête de ce qu'il écrivait et Lily décida qu'elle devait toujours être en train de rêver. James Potter était venu _plus tôt_ à l'école pour _terminer ses devoirs _?

Le jeune homme s'étira et se tourna vers elle puis il la dévisagea longuement et observa sa tenue avec un sourcil perplexe. Suivant son regard, Lily prit alors conscience de la manière dont elle était attifée.

« Oh non... » gémit-elle en parcourant sa robe de sorcière des mains. Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'elle ne s'était pas habillée de cette façon, c'est-à-dire comme la moitié des filles de l'école. D'ailleurs, cela n'avait pas échappé au regard expert de son ami.

« Un brin de nostalgie ? » se moqua-t-il en repliant le parchemin qu'il venait de finir de compléter. Il le fit léviter jusque sur le bureau du professeur Wazlib où s'entassaient les devoirs des élèves déjà présents. Merlin, il avait vraiment écrit son essai.

« J'ai pas fait attention à ce que je mettais ce matin, » expliqua Lily en désignant sa tenue. « J'ai mal dormi. »

« Tu as les traits tirés. »

« J'ai rompu avec Remus hier soir. »

James ouvrit la bouche, ses lèvres formant un _Oh_ de surprise. Le professeur entra en classe avec à sa suite les élèves retardataires et Lily se désintéressa de son voisin de banc pour se concentrer sur le nouveau sort qu'ils commençaient à étudier cette semaine.

oOoOoOoOo

« Lily, » souffla James en levant les yeux au ciel. Il dut prendre quelques respirations pour ne pas éclater de rire. « Bon sang, c'était le pire sort de tous les temps. Tu te rends compte que ton _couteau_ tournait sur sa pointe comme une ballerine ? »

La jeune fille grimaça et secoua sa baguette comme si ça allait remettre les choses à leur place. « C'était pas la peine de te montrer aussi brute, » grinça-t-elle. « Et si j'avais envoyé le couteau à travers la pièce, hein ? J'aurais pu tuer quelqu'un ! »

« Heu, Lily. Ton couteau tournait comme une toupie. J'ai sauvé la vie de cette classe ! »

La jeune fille grommela quelque chose et relut ses notes pour en se remettant au travail. Le professeur Wazlib était vraiment tombé sur la tête. La faire travailler avec une arme était la pire idée de tous les temps, surtout aujourd'hui qu'elle n'avait pas les yeux en face des trous.

« Explique-moi pourquoi tu tires la tête, » soupira James au bout d'un quart d'heures comme elle ne parlait pas. Elle n'était jamais si silencieuse en Métamorphose, sauf quand ils se disputaient. Et autant qu'il sache, ils étaient en bons termes ces derniers temps... A moins qu'elle lui reproche sa rupture ?

« Je ne tire pas la tête. »

« C'est à cause de ton truc avec Lupin ? »

« Mon _truc _? On a rompu ! » s'écria-t-elle en attirant les regards curieux des élèves les plus proches. Elle baissa le ton instantanément. « Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu de sensibilité pour une fois dans ta vie ! »

« Tout doux, Lil, » tenta-t-il de la calmer.

« Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un animal enragé ! »

« Bordel, mais t'es réglée ou quoi ? » demanda James qui en avait marre de se faire agresser. Elle le regarda comme s'il était le pire Veracrasse de la terre. « Pardon, » grommela-t-il. « C'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire… »

« Non, ça ne l'était pas, » commenta-t-elle acerbement.

« Bon alors, » reprit James. « Tu veux quoi ? Que je la ferme ? Que je t'aide à réaliser ce foutu sort que tu devrais maitriser sans problème ? Que je casse le nez de Lupin ? »

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et James, pour en rajouter, fit craquer ses jointures. Lupin était assis tout au fond de la classe et James savait qu'il les observait attentivement. Des deux, il ne doutait pas que c'était lui le plus lésé dans l'affaire mais il savait que Lily était ce genre de fille. Même si elle ne souffrait pas pour elle, elle avait mal pour lui et s'en voulait de l'avoir blessé.

« J'ai juste envie de me changer les idées. Ces cours, c'est soulant. »

James écarquilla les yeux, posa ses mains sur son cœur et s'écroula dans sa chaise comme s'il était mort. « Toi ? Toi, Miss préfète parfaite, tu en as marre des cours ? »

« Oh, ça va, » grogna Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis pas si coincée que ça ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que t'étais coincée, quoique... » Elle lui envoya un regard noir. « C'est juste que tu places tes études au-dessus de tout et quand je dis tout... Tu travailles même le week-end pour pouvoir te payer des années supplémentaires à la fin du lycée. C'est pas malade, ça ? »

Le visage de Lily blanchit maladivement. « Et merde. »

« Paresseuse et vulgaire ? T'es sûre que c'est du café que t'as bu ce matin ? »

« Non... j'ai oublié d'aller travailler hier soir, » prononça-t-elle d'une voix choquée. « J'étais complètement off après ce que Tania m'a dit plus ce qui s'est passé avec Remus. J'ai même pas prévenu ! Oh non, je vais être virée... »

« Mais non, » assura James en passant une main réconfortante sur ses épaules. « Tu es une employée modèle. Ça va aller. »

Elle secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur le banc. « J'en ai marre... Pourquoi tout foire, James ? »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais une sonnerie stridente l'interrompit. Les élèves rassemblèrent leur matériel et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la classe et vers leur cours suivant. James attrapa la main de Lily et l'entraina vers l'extérieur.

« Hé, on a Incantation ! C'est de l'autre côté. Où est-ce que tu... » Il se retourna et poussa Lily dans un coin sombre alors que le prof de potions passait devant eux de son petit pas pressé.

« On va aller faire un tour. »

« Tu veux _sécher _? Hors de question ! »

« Allez, Lil. Tu l'as dit. Les cours sont chiants et tu as besoin de te changer les idées. En plus, on rate quoi ? Incantation, Gym et extrascolaire. Tu tiens à ce point là à me voir faire des contrechats ? »

« Des entrechats, James, » pouffa-t-elle doucement. « Et ta promesse à Phin d'être un élève modèle ? »

Il grimaça. « Il y a modèle et modèle, » établit-il. « Et puis, ce qu'il ne sait pas ne lui fait pas de tort ! » Elle semblait toujours très hésitante. « Allez, Lil. C'est peut-être le seul jour de ta vie où étudier ne te semble pas _fantastique. »_

Elle grimaça. « Je ne crois pas... »

« Ose. Vis. Lâche-toi. Cours ! »

« Quoi ? »

Mais il avait saisi sa main et avant d'avoir réalisé, ils étaient hors du portail qui marquait la limite de l'enceinte de l'école.

oOoOoOoOo

« Hum, Tania ? »

La jeune brune releva la tête du devoir d'Enchantements et Sortilèges qu'elle devait avoir fini dans les cinq minutes si elle ne voulait pas avoir un autre P et ses yeux tombèrent sur Gisèle Potter. Son humeur, qui était déjà très morose, s'assombrit encore.

« Je ne sais pas où est Peter, » grogna la jeune fille d'un ton très peu amène, à l'opposé exact de sa personnalité joviale habituelle. D'un claquement sec, elle referma son livre et se leva. Tant pis. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une chance de ne pas rater son année maintenant. Alors autant en profiter pour ne plus rien faire et bénéficier de son temps libre au maximum.

« Non. » Gisèle se mit en route et marcha à côté d'elle dans les couloirs de leur collège. Tania souffla pour réfréner son envie très immature de faire un croche-pied à la jeune fille et s'éloigner en courant « Je voulais te parler de... de Sirius. »

Tania sentit un liquide glacé glisser entre ses omoplates. « Je ne veux pas parler de lui. »

« Écoute, » insista Gisèle en l'attrapant par le bras.

Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque qui envoya la jeune Potter se cogner contre le mur derrière elle. « Mais vous êtes tous bouché dans ta famille ? J'ai dit non ! »

« Miss Smaltine ! » La voix du principal résonna derrière elle et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment. « Dans mon bureau ! »

La colère coulant dans ses veines et la frustration lui donnant juste envie de crier à l'injustice, ce qui tout le monde le sait n'est jamais un bon mélange chez les gens insouciants, Tania tourna sur les talons et dévisagea l'autorité qui lui faisait face.

« Quoi ? Vous avez un autre professeur de remédiation complètement malade à me proposer ? » cracha-t-elle en faisant référence aux excuses officielles que l'homme lui avait présentées le matin même.

« Miss Smaltine ! » se choqua le principal. Dans le couloir, un attroupement d'élèves s'était formé autour d'eux et observait l'échange avec intérêt. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une élève criait sur le chef d'établissement... « Je vous prie de vous calmer immédiatement ! »

« Tania ! » La voix de Peter la coupa au moment où elle s'apprêtait à répondre vertement quelque chose d'offensant et très idiot. « Oh, euh, monsieur le principal. Euh, pardon. Tania ne se sent pas très bien aujourd'hui. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

« Oui, faites donc Pettigrow, faites donc, » accepta l'homme en faisant signe aux autres élèves de se disperser. « Vous n'avez pas cours ? »

« Lâche-moi ! » ordonna Tania dès qu'ils ne furent plus le point de mire de tous les autres élèves. « Peter ! »

« Il faut que tu te calmes, » répliqua-t-il en la faisant sortir derrière lui dans la cour intérieure du collège. « Tu es comme ça depuis qu'on est rentré de Rasp Hollow. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Je suis en colère ! » répondit-elle d'un hurlement. « J'ai pas le droit d'être en colère pour un putain de jour dans ma foutue vie ? Pourquoi je devrais toujours être gentille, hein ? »

« C'était le directeur ! » commenta calmement Peter. « Crie-moi dessus, crie sur Black, mais pas sur lui, Nia. »

« Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de tous ces hypocrites ! J'en ai marre des gens qui me disent quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi penser, comment réagir ! Je m'en vais ! »

« _Quoi ?_ » Peter courut derrière la brune pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise idiote. « Mais il à peine dix heures ! »

Sans sembler vraiment se soucier qu'elle s'apprêtait à sécher une journée entière de cours à moins d'un mois de ses Buses, Tania sortit sa baguette, courut dans l'abri d'arrivée et transplana sous les yeux effarés de son ami de toujours qui resta complètement perdu au milieu de la cours jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur le reprenne à l'ordre.

oOoOoOoOo

« Si je plonge, tu crois que je me tuerai ? »

James sursauta et se redressa. « _Quoi _? » glapit-il d'un ton complètement paniqué. Que Lily soit un peu triste ou démoralisée, d'accord, mais qu'elle en vienne à perler de suicide... un rire cristallin vint lui sonner aux oreilles.

« Oh Merlin, » gémit Lily en se tenant les côtes tant elle riait. Ses yeux débordaient presque de larmes. « Tu devrais voir ta tête ! »

« Tu mériterais que je te jette dedans ! » râla-t-il en se recouchant dans l'herbe de la berge de la rivière. Sans beaucoup de surprise, après avoir parcouru la ville au trot, ils avaient atterri sur le petit pont, leur petit pont, là où avait débuté leur amitié. Elle avait commencé par crier, comme de juste, mais une série de chatouilles bien placées avaient eu raison d'elle.

« Pas cap ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec une lueur joueuse dans le regard.

James réagit au quart de tour et sauta sur ses pieds. « Le dernier dans l'eau est un Troll puant ! »

« Rah, James, parfois tu manques vraiment d'imagination, » planta-t-elle en se remettant debout à son tour, un sourire en coin au visage indiquant clairement qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête. « Je dernier dans l'eau devra... écouter un album entier des Cuti Frutti ! » s'écria-t-elle en retirant ses chaussures avec le bout de ses orteils.

« Tu vas regretter ça ! » assura James.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil qui le laissa quelque peu dubitatif – pas assez pour qu'il arrête de sa battre avec ses chaussettes (ses nombreux plongeons dans le Lac Noir lui avait pris qu'il fallait _toujours_ retirer ses chaussettes) – puis Lily fit glisser la robe de sorcière qu'elle portait le long de ses épaules en révélant ce qu'elle avait dessous... C'est-à-dire un petit top noir à bretelles qui lui collait au corps et le boxer pourpre qui laissait apparaitre la blancheur de ses jambes. James déglutit et se figea. Elle éclata de rire et se précipita dans l'eau, le laissant sur le carreau. Il ne fut pas long à réagir et se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements superflus pour la rejoindre.

Elle riait aux éclats, les yeux brillant d'une flamme de légèreté qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue, et tournait dans l'eau comme un poisson ondulait. L'eau n'était pas aussi froide qu'un mois plus tôt, quand James avait douloureusement essayé de traverser la rive pour rejoindre un Loup-garou transformé. Elle n'était pas chaude non plus. Ils ne jouèrent que cinq minutes avant de sortir en claquant des dents, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Lily sauta dans sa robe avant que James ait pu vraiment profiter de la vision enchanteresse qu'elle lui offrait et il lui fallut plus de temps pour se rhabiller tant ses doigts tremblaient.

« Et... Et... Maintenant ? » bégaya-t-il en sortant sa baguette pour s'envoyer une vague de chaleur. Il fit de même sur Lily qui étendit les bras en croix pour recevoir le sort bienfaiteur. James eut l'envie furtive d'avancer d'un pas et de profiter de ce que ses yeux étaient fermés pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Il repoussa vivement l'idée. Maintenant que le rempart que représentait Lupin avait disparu, il devait être plus prudent. Il ne voulait pas briser le cœur de sa meilleure amie.

« Ton gage ! »

« Phin est chez lui, » fit remarquer James en la suivant dans des rues qu'elle connaissait mieux que lui. « On ne peut pas vraiment se pointer au Get Out à midi un lundi. »

« On va chez moi, » expliqua Lily. « Ma mère travaille jusque sept heures aujourd'hui. »

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda James. Ca n'allait pas plaire à Phin, ça. Autant pour sa promesse d'être un ange... « Elle n'avait pas interdit que je monte dans ta chambre ? »

« Tu as peur ? »

« Peur ? » se récria le jeune homme d'un ton bravache. « Un Gryffondor n'a jamais peur ! »

« Oh. » Lily fit semblant d'être émue. « Quel dommage que tu ne sois plus un Gryffondor, alors. Ce devait être quelque chose un James Potter sans peur… »

James eut l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Bon sang, mais franchement, qu'y avait-il dans le café de Lily ce matin ? « Poudlard ou pas, Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours, » répondit-il. « Je disais ça pour toi, moi. Après tout, c'est _moi_ qui ai une mauvaise influence sur _toi_. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Et bien, c'est _toi_ qui m'a forcée à sortir du Lycée en pleine journée, » lui rappela-t-elle. « Et je- Oh Merlin. Champignard va complètement flipper quand il va voir que je suis sortie avec mon insigne de préfète ! »

« Tu veux qu'on retourne le déposer ? » proposa-t-il ironiquement. « On aura nos retenues pour avoir séché tout de suite, comme ça. »

« Si tu crois que tu vas échapper à la torture si facilement, Potter, » répliqua Lily en s'enfonçant entre deux buissons. James haussa un sourcil puis la suivit, se rendant seulement compte qu'ils étaient déjà dans le jardin des Evans. « Allez, viens ! »

Contre toute attente, il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la cuisine. James observa d'un air intrigué la colère se peindre sur le visage de son amie rousse quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la blonde squelettique qui était en train de manger une salade maigre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu Lily être franchement hostile à quelqu'un avant. Froide, oui, mais jamais méchante.

« Pétunia, » grinça-t-elle.

« Lily ? » La blonde manqua de s'étouffer. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Lily arqua un sourcil. « Pardon ? C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, non ? »

« Tu n'avais pas école ? »

« Tu n'es pas encore morte sous l'effet de ta prétention ? »

« Les filles, » souffla James. « Du calme. » Il n'avait pas envie d'assister à un bain de sang. « Bonjour, James Potter, » reprit-il en direction de la nouvelle. « Je suis le meilleur ami de Lily »

La fille, Pétunia puisque ça semblait être son nom, haussa un sourcil snobinard et le dévisagea. « Et en quoi est-ce censé m'intéresser ? »

James perdit ses bonnes intentions de conciliateur et se posta à côté de Lily. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » siffla encore celle-ci.

« Je t'ai dit que je reviendrais pour organiser mon mariage, non ? » déclara l'autre d'un ton qu'elle aurait pu utiliser pour s'adresser à un débile. James sentit l'agacement le gagner. Qui était cette fille, bon sang ? « J'ai besoin de tes mensurations pour la robe de demoiselle d'honneur.»

« 27-45-230, » répliqua Lily du tac au tac en prenant la main de James pour le trainer dans l'escalier. Il n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine mais il n'avait pas l'impression que ces chiffres allaient être d'une quelconque utilité à cette Pétunia. D'ailleurs, pourquoi voulait-elle qu'une fille qu'elle détestait visiblement soit sa demoiselle d'honneur ? « Tu viens de rencontrer ma sœur. »

Décidément, se dit James, chaque famille avait ses propres démons...

Lily et lui restèrent dans sa chambre tout l'après-midi, jusqu'à entendre quatre heures sonner. Il était plus que temps qu'il rentre avant que Sirius ait la mauvaise idée de signaler son absence en cours à son père. Il n'en donnait pas cher de son grade si l'homme apprenait qu'il avait séché toute la journée moins de quarante huit heures après lui avoir promis de bien se tenir ...

oOoOoOoOo

« Allez, vas-y, » grommela Remus qui était, comme d'habitude, allongé sur le lit de Potter quand celui-ci n'était pas là. « Je sais que tu meures d'envie de me dire que je suis pathétique de me mettre dans un état pareil pour une fille. »

Sirius, dans son lit, ne sembla même pas réagir et continua à fixer le plafond d'un air perdu. « Oh non Lunard, » souffla-t-il. « Je crois qu'on devrait piquer la moto de mon père et aller au bar à l'extérieur de la ville pour se souler et oublier nos pauvres vies minables. »

Remus fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur un coude pour observer son ami. Il était tellement plonger dans sa propre acerbité qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé que Sirius ne semblait pas aller mieux que lui. En fait, à bien des égards, il semblait dans un état bien pire, même s'il n'avait rien montré de la journée pour ne pas ternir sa réputation. Il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose clochait quand il avait refusé de flirter avec Summer.

« On fait une belle bande de bras cassé, » grogna Remus en rabattant son bras sur ses yeux. Il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et un autre sentiment, plus fort que sa tristesse qu'il savait passagère, elle, l'étreignit. « Et merde... »

« Oh non, » souffla James en entrant dans sa chambre et en les voyant tous les deux allongés comme des croque-morts. « Tuez-moi. Je viens de passer l'après-midi à remonter le moral de Lily. Pas vous maintenant ! »

Rageusement, Remus se releva sur son lit. « Vas-y, vante toi Potter ! Tu es content d'avoir gagné ? »

« Gagné ? » répéta James d'un air profondément choqué. « Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'est c'est de passer la journée avec une Lily Evans transformée en vrai boule de nerfs ! Je suis épuisé. »

« Tu veux nous faire croire que tu n'as pas passé l'après-midi à lui rouler des patins ? » s'énerva Remus que l'image avait hanté depuis qu'il avait appris que James et Lily avaient séché leur cours d'Incantation. Il savait que ça arriverait, il n'avait pas pensé que ça arriverait si vite.

« Pourquoi diable aurais-je passé l'après-midi à embrasser ma meilleure amie ? »

Remus retint l'acerbe _ça ne te dérangeait pas quand elle était en couple_ qui lui titillait la langue.

Intrigué, Sirius s'assit à son tour. « Tu veux dire que tu ne sors pas encore avec elle ? »

« Je n'ai aucune intention de sortir avec elle, » assura James. Remus eut un hoquet ironique. C'est qu'il avait l'air sûr de lui, en plus ! Quelque part, il était assez satisfait. Lily n'avait pas fini d'en voir avec un connard comme lui. « Je lui ai changé les idées pour qu'elle arrête de déprimer et visiblement, vous auriez besoin des mêmes soins. »

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Potter, » souffla Remus, mais il ne sonnait pas très convainquant. A vrai dire, il n'aurait rien contre être occupé pendant quelques heures.

« J'ai une blague en préparation mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Elle est assez balaise… »

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un coup d'œil. « Tu prévois encore de repeindre l'école ? » demanda le premier quand le second commentait « On a arrêté les blagues il y a des années. Certaines personnes _évoluent_, Potter. »

« Je ne fais jamais deux fois la même chose, » répondit James. « Et c'est simplement parce que vous n'avez pas su faire évoluer vos tours. Attendez, je vais chercher mon matériel pour vous expliquer... »

« Je le déteste, » grommela Remus en le regardant sortir de la pièce.

« Moi aussi je détesterais un gars qui essaye de me piquer ma nana. »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir pour ça, » soupira-t-il. « Je le comprends, même. Moi aussi j'étais ami avec Lily au début. »

« Oh. » Sirius lança un regard un peu amusé à l'autre garçon. « Parce que c'est un crétin arrogant alors ? »

« T'en tiens une bonne couche de ce côté-là aussi, Patmol. Il ne peut pas être si terrible s'il a appris à devenir Animagus pour aider un de ses potes.»

« Pourquoi tu le détestes alors ? »

Remus haussa les épaules, effaré de voir qu'au cours des derniers mois, tous les griefs qu'il avait contre Potter avait fondu un par un. Certes, il ne pourrait jamais _aimer _le nouveau copain de Lily – et il était positif : James finirait par l'être – mais Potter avait fait quelques progrès dans son estime dernièrement. « Je le déteste, c'est tout. »

oOoOoOoOo

Au fur et à mesure que la semaine passa, les bonnes résolutions de James concernant son travail scolaire fondirent comme neige au soleil ; la tension quand Lily et Remus étaient dans une même pièce commença à disparaitre bien qu'ils ne se soient pas encore retrouvés face à face ; Sirius devint de plus en plus impatient que Tania revienne pour qu'ils puissent calmement s'expliquer ; Pétunia décida de faire de la vie de Lily un enfer à tel point qu'elle en oublia d'être triste pour Remus et enfin, mais non des moindres, James, Sirius et Remus passèrent de plus en plus de temps ensemble pour finaliser leur blague machiavélique.

Vendredi était enfin arrivé et comme tous les vendredis de l'année, Sirius se maudissait une fois de plus d'avoir eu l'idée absolument ridicule de prendre l'option Métamorphose. C'était le seul cours des sixièmes (avec l'option Potion et Divination mais il ne considérait pas ça comme de _vrais_ cours de magie) qui avait lieu le vendredi en dernière heure. Aussi, alors que lui se rendait en cours pour deux heures avec Wazlib en trainant les pieds, tous les autres quittaient le Lycée. Son seul réconfort était que quand la torture serait enfin finie et qu'il serait libre, Tania serait rentrée. Merlin, c'est que ça commençait à tourner à l'obsession cette histoire...

Le mauvais choix d'option de Sirius est également ce qui conduisit Lily à vivre son expérience la plus étrange de sa semaine. Elle courait en direction du Get Out, le cœur battant la chamade à cause de l'exercice physique. Elle avait une nouvelle absolument inédite à dire à James et elle ne voulait pas traîner. Il fallait qu'ils accordent leur version maintenant que sa saleté de sœur avait lâché à sa mère que _Lily et un garçon avec des lunettes sont rentrés lundi à même pas midi et sont restés enfermés dans sa chambre toute l'après-midi._ Étant donné que le tuteur de James était également le petit ami de sa mère, quoique le terme dragon lui aurait mieux convenu après la crise qu'elle venait de piquer, il était nécessaire qu'elle parle à James.

Cependant, quand elle débarqua à l'appartement, ce ne fut pas Sirius et James qu'elle trouva penchés au dessus d'un parchemin immense et d'une petite maquette, mais _James _et_ Remus_. Elle se figea. Ils se figèrent. Puis, comme s'ils se rappelaient soudain leurs liens, ils se fusillèrent du regard et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

Un immense, long et terriblement pesant silence suivit.

« Heu... » Les yeux de Lily passaient de Remus, le serrement de son cœur à sa vue avait presque disparu, se rendit-elle compte, à James avec une vitesse hallucinante. Oui, c'était ça. Elle hallucinait. Pourquoi les deux garçons qui se détestaient semblaient-ils en train de travailler ensemble ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. « Ma sœur a dit à ma mère pour lundi. Je suis désolée. J'ai dit que Pétunia t'avait pas vu quitté la maison et que t'étais pas monté. A plus. »

« Sa sœur ? » répéta Remus en se tournant vers James qui avait l'air contrarié. Il allait encore devoir inventer un mensonge pour expliquer son comportement inexcusable. « Pétunia est de retour ? »

« Pour préparer son mariage, » souffla James que quatre jours à avoir la jeune fille aux alentours avait rendu allergique à tout ce qui portait le nom de Evans et n'était pas roux.

« Ah oui, Lily m'avait prévenu, » se souvint Remus en hochant la tête. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le plan de la blague qu'ils avaient prévu de mettre en place pendant le week-end. Le principal challenge serait de rassembler tout le matériel nécessaire... « Faudrait sans doute que j'y aille, » souffla Remus.

« Ouais. Bye Lupin, » le salua froidement James, plongé dans ses réflexions.

« A plus Potter, » répondit l'autre avec moins de dégoût dans la voix qu'il l'aurait voulu.

oOoOoOoOo

« Alors ça a été horrible à ce point ? » s'inquiéta Lily en se couchant plus confortablement sur le lit de Peter. Ils étaient dans sa chambre, dans la résidence Black, le jeune homme ayant une pile considérable de devoirs à s'acquitter pendant le week-end.

Peter souffla et tourna sur la chaise de son bureau pour faire face à Lily. « Ca a été pire que ça. Elle n'est pas venue à la moitié des cours et même quand elle était là, elle répondait aux profs et ne travaillait pas. La peau de vache d'Enchantement lui a même dit que si elle continuait comme ça, elle la ferait renvoyer. »

« Aussi proche de la fin ? »

« Elle a été positivement insupportable. Même dans les élèves aucun ne voulait lui parler. J'te le dis, je suis même en train de plaindre Black d'être allé la trouver. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi en colère de ma vie, » confia Peter en mordillant le bout de sa plume, s'étalant de l'encre sur le menton par la même occasion.

Lily souffla. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour soulager son amie. Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer, lui dire de se laisser aller et de pleurer mais, et elle ne avait parfaitement conscience, Tania n'était pas du genre à pleurer - se mettre en colère et pourrir la vie de tout le monde lui ressemblait beaucoup plus.

« C'est pas le pire, » soupira Peter. « Elle est sortie presque tous les soirs. Je crois pas qu'elle soit rentrée une fois avant minuit de la semaine. »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Si elle-même avait été agressée, elle resterait enfermée dans sa chambre et ne voudrait voir personne. Mais encore, qui pouvait se targuer de comprendre Tania Smaltine ?

« Et Sirius est allé lui parler tu dis ? » demanda-t-elle en réalisant qu'il était peut-être la seule personne capable de cet exploit.

Peter ricana. « Il l'attendait devant sa porte quand on est arrivé avec le portoloin dans le jardin des Smaltine. Ce doit pas être très joyeux dans le coin pour le moment. Elle est rentrée chez elle sans même lui dire bonjour... »

Lily souffla. « Je vais aller la voir. Je crois que – elle a sûrement besoin de parler, non ? »

Peter haussa les épaules. « J'en sais rien. A chaque fois que j'essaye, elle m'engueule. Mais c'est peut-être parce que je suis un mec, » supposa-t-il avant que son regard s'éclaire « ou parce que je sors avec Gisèle. Va savoir. »

Lily se redressa brusquement « Tu es resté avec elle après tout ça ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Elle ne m'a pas menti, elle m'a raconté toute l'histoire dès qu'elle en a eu l'occasion, avant de savoir si elle pouvait me faire confiance, et elle regrette vraiment tu sais. Elle est même allée présenter des excuses à 'Nia mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. »

« Bon, » se décida Lily en se levant. « Je vais la voir. Tu passes au café ce soir ? J'y serai sûrement. Maman m'a dit que je devais être soit au Get Out soit à la maison tous les jours à 18 heures. »

Peter commença à rire. « Lily Evans, privée de sortie, » rigola-t-il. « Je ne pensais pas vivre assez vieux pour assister à ça. »

Lily lui fit la grimace. « Et je lui ai pas encore dit que je m'étais fait renvoyée, » avoua-t-elle piteusement. « Je vais finir par croire que je file vraiment un mauvais coton… »

Peter tenta de prendre un air rassurant mais, au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire était réapparu. Non, vraiment, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la Lily qu'il connaissait. « Vois le bon côté des choses. Si rompre avec Lupin t'a mis dans un tel état, imagine ce que ça aurait pu être s'il avait s'agit d'un garçon dont tu étais vraiment amoureuse/ »

Lily écarquilla les yeux et gémit. « Oh, je suis la plus pitoyable de toutes les filles. Je peux pas croire que je suis le genre à perdre la tête à cause d'une stupide rupture ! »

Peter ricana doucement puis éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par son amie. En effet, c'était assez incroyable.

Lily quitta rapidement la maison, sans croiser madame Black, heureusement. Cette femme la faisait toujours frissonner de peur. Elle s'était toujours demandée comment quelqu'un d'aussi rigide avait pu donner naissance à quelqu'un d'aussi insouciant que Sirius, ou être marié avec un homme aussi génial que Phin (quoique comme il le disait lui-même, Orion Black avait été marié avec Walburga, Phineas était un homme libre, lui.)

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour gagner la maison des Smaltine qui n'habitaient qu'à quelques rues de là, ce qui avait toujours bien arrangé Sirius quand ses parents vivaient encore tous deux dans le quartier.

Elle entra sans toquer, comme toujours, et gravit rapidement les escaliers vers la chambre de la jeune fille d'où des cris provenaient. Elle eut la sage idée d'attendre que Sirius sorte en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul en la voyant dans le couloir. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens sur sa tête et ses yeux noirs de colère.

« Bonne chance. Elle est folle. Folle furieuse ! » cria-t-il plus fort pour qu'elle entende à travers le panneau de bois. De l'autre côté, quelque chose s'écrasa contre la porte. Sirius fusilla du regard la chambre et s'en alla à grands pas dans une envolée de robe en marmonnant des insultes entre ses dents.

Lily toqua doucement. La porte s'ouvrit rageusement sur une jeune fille blonde au visage rouge brique. Lily fit un bon en arrière, presque étonnée de ne voir aucun objet voler dans sa direction et Tania écarquilla les yeux.

« Lily ? Oh, désolé. J'ai crû que c'était- » Tania secoua la tête et retourna dans sa chambre, son amie sur les talons. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Euh, je... suis venue te féliciter pour ta nouvelle couleur de cheveux ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en décidant que calmer son amie était sans doute un bon point de départ. Tania passa ses doigts à travers ses boucles blondes et sourit.

« J'avais besoin de changement. Une couleur est toujours moins extrême qu'un coup de ciseau, hein ? »

Lily acquiesça. « Comment ça va ? »

« Ca irait beaucoup mieux si les gens arrêtaient de se mêler de ma vie.»

Sans se démonter, Lily s'assit sur le bureau. « Excuse-moi de m'intéresser à toi, 'Nia. Je pars, si tu veux. »

Tania cligna un moment des yeux puis soupira en se laissant tomber assise sur son lit. « Je suis désolée, Lils c'est juste... Tu vois j'ai réalisé que... que je me mettais toujours en quatre pour faire plaisir aux gens et qu'est-ce que je récolte ? Un malade me-, et un copain qui s'est fiancé sans m'en parler et un meilleur ami qui sort avec la pouf qui- et une meilleure amie avec son cousin et en plus, je me suis fait renvoyée lundi matin et- »

« Ok, stop, » l'interrompit Lily. « Tu t'es fait _renvoyée _? »

Tania haussa les épaules. « Tout comme. Ce connard de principal a dit, comment encore, ah ouais, 'Etant donné que notre meilleur élève n'a pu vous aider à rattraper votre retard, nous tolérerons votre présence jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais il va de soi que vous trouverez un autre établissement pour l'an prochain'. »

« Oh, Tania, » souffla Lily en se déplaçant pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit. « Mais, il sait ce que Fat a fait ? »

Tania haussa les épaules. « Ca ne change rien. J'ai... » La jeune fille souffla et s'appuya un peu sur son amie. « Tu n'en as pas marre parfois d'être juste ce que tout le monde attend de toi ? »

Lily ricana. « Tu parles à la fille qui a mis le feu à ses robes pour se trouver son propre style, » lui rappela-t-elle. « Pourquoi tu crois que je me suis mis à devenir si différente après l'hôpital ? »

« Oui mais toi, tu es _bonne_, Lily. » Lily arqua un sourcil curieux. « Je veux dire, tu es une gentille fille. C'est comme ça, c'est écrit en toi, même quand tu déconnes, ça reste gentil. Moi je... je couche avec mes profs et les fait renvoyer, baise avec un type qui a une copine et avec un autre la semaine suivante et – merde, je l'ai bien cherché, non ? »

« Tania ! » s'exclama Lily en prenant le visage de son amie entre ses mains pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. « Jamais, tu m'entends, je ne veux jamais t'entendre dire qui tu l'as mérité. Même si tu avais défilé en lingerie devant lui, ce type n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! T'as compris ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Et tu es quelqu'un de bien aussi ! » assura Lily. « Tu as bon fond, je sais que tu le sais. Et Sirius est quelqu'un de bien également. Tu devrais le laisser t'aider. Il est vraiment amoureux de toi, tu sais. Et tant que j'y suis, ta meilleure amie _ne_ sort _pas_ avec le cousin de qui que ce soit, à part s'il s'appelle solitude. »

Tania se mordit les lèvres et sourit. « Tu vois ? Je parie que tu as décidé d'attendre un mois avant de te lancer avec James pour ne pas blesser Remus. Tu es _bonne_ Lily. »

Lily sourit. « Imagine la tête que ferait un mec en t'entendant me dire ça... »

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard et rigolèrent nerveusement.

« Et tu me prêtes trop de bon sentiments, tu sais. Ce n'est pas à cause de Remus. C'est... je ne sais pas, James est mon ami, on a une relation tellement intense. Je ne veux pas tout briser, tu vois ? Les choses vont si bien entre nous pour le moment et, Merlin je le sais, on peut se disputer tellement vite lui et moi... »

« Mais tu ne crois pas que vous auriez une relation encore plus intense si vous sortiez ensemble ? » insista la blonde. Lily se mordit les lèvres et détourna les yeux. « Lils ? Allez, crache le morceau. »

« C'est juste... il a tellement plus d'expérience que moi, 'Nia ! Ca m'étonnerait fort que je l'intéresse. »

Tania sourit largement. « Alors c'est tout ? Tu as peur parce qu'il est plus expérimenté ? »

Lily soupira et se leva. « Tu ne vois pas ? Je n'ai jamais été plus loin que quelques caresses avec un garçon et lui, il ramenait régulièrement des filles pour la nuit, l'été passé ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fiche avec moi ? Je suis sûre qu'il ne me voit pas comme ça... »

« Il a plutôt pas intérêt à te voir comme une fille qu'on met dans son lit ! » s'exclama Tania en se levant également, le visage plus serein que dix minutes plus tôt. « Mais s'il ne s'intéressait pas à toi, il ne t'aurait pas embrassée. » Lily haussa les épaules. « Ose me dire qu'il ne t'intéresse pas, toi… »

« On verra, » concilia Lily. « Un mois t'as dit, c'est ça ? »

oOoOoOoOo

« Et elle a dit quoi ? »

« Qu'elle voulait qu'on fasse une pause. Une pause ! Comment un couple est censé se reconstruire en se mettant en _pause_, exactement ? »

« Mais elle t'a donné une durée précise ou... ? »

« Non ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle refuse de me donner la moindre explication enfin, c'est pas comme si je l'avais trompée, non ? C'était il y a des mois ! Avant même qu'on recommence à coucher ensemble elle et moi. »

« Hé, les filles ! On va se faire gauler si vous la fermez pas ! Vous épancherez vos cœurs plus tard, » s'exclama James en reculant de quelques pas pour vérifier la symétrie générale de son dessin avant de se remettre à son œuvre. Finalement, il en était revenu à dessiner dans l'école... « Et pour ton info, Sirius, faire une pause c'est une gentille façon de te dire de dégager. »

« Potter ! » grinça Remus en vérifiant à nouveau que le couloir était désert. « T'as rien d'autre à foutre que de réduire ses espoirs à néant ? »

« Tu préférerais que je remette en question ma décision de ne pas me faire Lily ? » l'ennuya James.

« Ah, » ricana Remus sans joie. « T'inquiète pas, je sais que personne ne _se fait_ Lily. Elle va décider et tu n'auras qu'à subir son choix. »

James fronça les sourcils et releva la tête de ce qu'il faisait. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec confusion. « On peut savoir ce que tu- »

« Parce que tu croyais que t'aurais le choix ? » s'étonna Remus. « Je pensais que tu la connaissais. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle n'est pas du genre à se décourager vite... »

James resta interdit. C'était _lui_ qui connaissait Lily comme sa poche, lui qui pouvait prévoir ses réactions les plus étranges, lui qui savait exactement comment et quand lui parler, comment Lupin osait-il prétendre le contraire ? Un sentiment de jalousie malvenu l'étreignit brusquement. Il lança un regard rageur à Lupin, qui semblait plus moqueur de son désarroi qu'hostile à l'idée qu'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et Lily... à croire qu'il en était déjà venu à s'habituer à la chose alors que lui, James, se débattait toujours pour savoir où il en était.

Certes, il aimait Lily. Comme une amie, comme une sœur peut-être, mais une sœur super sexy qui se baladait régulièrement dans ses rêves alors... C'était un secret de polichinelle, il était intéressé par la jeune fille. Il suffisait de voir comment leur niveau de connivence avait été élevé cette semaine, depuis qu'elle ne fréquentait plus Lupin. Mais pour une fois dans sa vie, ce n'était pas à lui que James pensait en évaluant la possibilité de fréquenter une fille, mais à elle. Avait-il jamais causé autre chose que du tort aux gens qu'il fréquentait ? Avait-il jamais rendu quelqu'un heureux ? Il savait qu'il était loin d'avoir vaincu ses démons, et il savait à quel point Lily pouvait être exigeante. Il n'était pas en mesure de lui donner la sécurité et les sentiments dont elle avait besoin, il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Et même si ça lui fendait le cœur, il se promit de rester à distance d'elle. Être son ami était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir pour l'instant.

« Voilà !» s'exclama Sirius en revenant avec son rouleau. « Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi si la police moldue découvre qu'on leur a piqué un ruban ? »

« J'ai trafiqué leur registre, » les informa Remus. « T'inquiète, ils ne verront rien. »

« Joli boulot, » souligna James. « J'y aurais pas pensé. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il est toujours bon d'avoir un cerveau dans une équipe, Potter, » renifla Remus d'un air méprisant. Malgré lui, James se sentit pouffer à la pique. « C'est fini ? »

James se redressa et observa son dessin d'un œil critique. « Parfait. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Ca fera l'affaire. » Lupin haussa les épaules et James secoua la tête. C'était un début...

« Reste plus qu'à effacer nos empreintes, » déclara Sirius en pointant la scène du crime de la baguette. « Heu... vous pensez qu'un simple Evanesco fera l'affaire ? »

« NON ! » crièrent Remus et James en même temps. « Tu vas effacer _tout_ le dessin, » expliqua James.

« Je m'en occupe, » déclara Remus en sortant sa baguette. « J'avais préparé une incantation... » Il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche d'un parchemin. « Ah, voilà. _Vestigia Hominis Qui Commisit Scelus Deleo, » _récita-t-il.

Un grand ouragan se leva, souffla pendant quelques secondes puis disparut. Les trois garçons échangèrent un coup d'œil, haussèrent les épaules et décampèrent rapidement. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer le sort ait eu l'effet escompté et qu'on ne vienne pas les arrêter le lendemain matin...

« Quand même, » rigola James. « T'aurais pas pu trouver plus long ? »

« Si t'écoutais en cours, tu saurais qu'une incantation ne fonctionne... »

« ... que dans la précision de l'objet et du cas, » compléta James en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Vous allez trouver ça drôle mais je pensais que les incantations, c'était les espèces de poèmes médiévaux » commenta Sirius qui avait préféré le cours de Charme (et la prof y était pour beaucoup) plutôt que celui d'Incantations

« C'en est mais comme c'est notre première année, on en reste aux allocutions latines, » bavassa Remus. « C'est par là moi, j'y vais. Bonne nuit. »

« Et sois à l'heure demain pour voir la tête de Champignard ! »

« J'y manquerai pas ! »

oOoOoOoOo

Quand Adrianno Champignard se leva ce matin là, il sut immédiatement que la journée allait mal se passer. Il était en retard. Il n'était jamais en retard. Jamais. Il sauta hors de son lit et plongea sous une douche rafraichissante tout en se brossant les dents. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? En vingt ans, il n'avait jamais oublié de brancher son réveil. Quelqu'un s'était-il introduit chez lui pour le débrancher ?

Cela ne s'arrangea pas avec la suite. Il lui fallut dix minutes pour retrouver sa baguette – qui était cachée derrière la cuvette des WC. Mais _comment_ par Merlin était-elle arrivée là ?

Refusant de céder à la paranoïa, Adrianno s'était dirigé vers sa cuisine en terminant d'attacher sa robe. Elle, au moins, n'avait subi aucun dommage. C'était la preuve que les élèves n'y étaient pour rien : ils s'attaquaient _toujours _ à sa robe en premier. Il ouvrit une boite muesli puis dut se rendre à l'évidence quand rien ne tomba dans son bol : elle était vide. Non vraiment, il se passait des choses étranges ce matin. Adrianno vérifiait toujours l'état de ses réserves avant d'aller faire les courses le dimanche matin...

Et cela continua ainsi : le café n'avait pas coulé et il dut faire un détour par le Get Out, cet horrible café branché envahi d'adolescents mais qui était le seul de la ville à vendre un breuvage buvable. L'envie d'accuser les lycéens à tort et à travers pour ses malheurs avait été très dure à maitriser quand il avait croisé les regards moqueurs de James Potter et Sirius Black qui habitaient là mais il savait que ces deux là se tenaient à carreaux désormais. Ils avaient trop à perdre.

Adriano transplana ensuite directement sur la pelouse du Lycée et, dans son empressement, renversa sa tasse de café sur sa robe. Il soupira, ne pouvant blâmer personne pour cela, et effaça rapidement l'auréole brune de sa robe. Le Transibus arriva juste devant lui, manquant de l'écraser au passage. Il soupira à nouveau. Il était _vraiment_ en retard. En temps normal, il arrivait toujours une demi-heure avant les élèves les plus matinaux. Cependant, pour une fois au cours de cette maudite journée, il eut un peu de chance. La personne avec qui il devait parler venait d'arriver devant lui.

« Miss Evans ! » s'écria-t-il en allant à la poursuite de sa meilleure élève. « Attendez une seconde ! »

La jeune fille se figea et il dut, une fois de plus, se désoler que sa rébellion adolescente passe par des tenues outrageantes et des fréquentations peu recommandables. Mais, comme on disait, il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse... et il était parfaitement placé pour le savoir.

« J'aurais aimé discuter avec vous de votre absence ce lundi, Miss Evans. »

La jeune fille prit une moue contrite qui ne laissa aucun doute à l'adulte : elle regrettait sincèrement son geste.

« Je suis désolée monsieur ! Je... je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. J'avais subi une grande déception le week-end et je sais que ça n'excuse rien mais... »

« Miss ! » l'arrêta le proviseur. « Moi aussi j'ai été très déçu de notre échec au Quidditch samedi dernier mais je ne suis pas resté dans mon lit à me lamenter pour autant. » Il aurait voulu pourtant. Malgré toutes les promesses de Potter, ils avaient perdu. Encore. L'homme qui lui avait volé sa femme allait encore se pavaner devant lui avec la coupe Inter-Ecoles. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter ! Peut-être que virer Potter le soulagerait un peu ? Après tout, c'était de sa faute ! S'il n'était pas parti deux semaines avant le match, l'équipe aurait été mieux préparée... Mais il restait l'année prochaine encore. Adrianno sentait que ce serait leur année. Il le faudrait. Au moins Lupin était-il bien parti lui...

« Le Quiddicth ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Quelle déception. Je suis désolée, monsieur. Je peux vous faire la promesse que jamais plus ça n'arrivera. »

« Miss Evans, » souffla le chef d'établissement en remarquant une agitation anormale dans les locaux. « Je sais qu'il est souvent difficile de résister à la pression de certains camarades mais il faut rester vigilant. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes l'élite de cette école ! »

« Oui monsieur, » reprit-elle d'une voix contrite. « Je ferai attention. »

« J'en suis certain. Allez en cours maintenant. »

« Oui monsieur. Passez une bonne journée ! »

Adrianno en était venu à penser que ce jour ne serait pas si terrible quand il arriva dans le couloir devant son bureau où un attroupement d'élèves bloquait le passage. Après avoir usé de toute son autorité, il parvint... à être bloqué par un ruban jaune vif sur lequel il était inscrit en grosses lettres noires : PASSAGE INTERDIT PASSAGE INTERDIT PASSAGE INTERDIT sur toute la longueur.

Intrigué, il passa sous le cordon de sécurité, se demandant bien ce qu'il y avait de si terrible devant son bureau. Il repéra d'abord les scellés sur la porte de son bureau puis, baissant les yeux, aperçu qu'il avait les pieds sur ... les contours d'un cadavre ?

La journée allait être très longue...


	31. Parfois bien malgré eux

Bonjour bonjour, vous connaissez un organisme chez qui on peut porter plainte pour le temps qui passe trop vite ? Non ? Parce que je jure que j'ai failli tomber de ma chaise en voyant que j'avais up il y a quatre mois – franchement, c'est dingue - et je parie que j'avais même fait de Rar à l'époque, je sais plus, en tout cas : merci à tous ! Je suis super heureuse que cette fic continue à plaire donc pleins de bisous à ceux qui mettent en alert, en fav et bien sur, ceux qui laisse une review :

**Cammie** (grand respect d'avoir tout lu si vite ! [et espérons que la justice américaine soit plus _juste_ que celle des sorciers dans cette histoire^^]) **LittlePeanut** (Rasp hollowiens ? Tu me poses une colle !) **Feufollet** (tout lu depuis le début aussi ? Bravo d'être arrivé jusque là^^) **Ambre** (j'abandonne jamais – je prends des pauses de longueur indéterminée... mais plus avant un moment, promis) **lili** (Bon retour dans ce cas p (c'est bizarre, j'ai exactement le même problème quand je relis de vieux chapitres^^] **Gared** (Y'a jamais pas vu... j'adore ton image^^) **loulouloute34** (j'aimerais avoir le trait d'esprit mais je crois que là, un simple merci traduira le mieux ma pensée !) **melody**(T'as pas idée...) **Zod'a Tor' Weran** (Que d'espoirs mis sur James^^)** Sixtoufly-BoOkWoRm** (je suppose que ton pseudo te va bien si tu as tout relu en quelques heures^^ Et oui, les moldus sont au courant, c'est un univers alternatif, nan ? En fait, je vois plutôt que la ville était moldu il y a très très longtemps mais s'est mise à accueillir de plus en plus de sorciers et est devenue une ville sorcière, mais où habitent aussi des moldus qui ont ou ont eu par le passé un membre sorcier dans leur famille. C'est mieux ?) **Noriane** (billet de train ou d'avion ? p... Quelque chose de précis en Lily ou juste son comportement général ? J'essaye que les persos soient fidèles mais parfois je cafouille un peu^^)** Julia Erwelin** ([évente ses joues et desserre son col] d'abord merci et puis, bravo ! quelle magnifique review...) **Ocee** (Et une personne qui lit les notes, une ! J'ai le don pour me prendre la tête pour les détails... mais ça me rassure de voir que je ne suis pas la seule^^)** LaSilvana** (C'est vrai que j'ai peu oublié Peter... mais il n'a pas fini d'en voir, t'inquiète pas) **Dumby95** (Youps, je me suis encore ratée ? La blague des Maraudeurs est ce qui arrive à Champignard^^) ** Nikki Micky** (Tout le monde ira mieux... puis moins bien à nouveau, c'est le cycle des persos de fics^^ Reg reviendra, l'été approche et Poudlard prendra bientôt fin...) **LaLouisaBlack **(N'est pas Maraudeur qui veut ;D)** Puky** (demander à des personnages de fanfic de ne pas être aveugles ? T'as peur de rien^^) ** meg-la-cacahuete** (pas la méchante, juste celle qui m'a remise en selle ! C'est pas beau ça ?^^) **Caramelise** (disons qu'il faut aussi qu'ils acceptent d'ouvrir les yeux – et c'est pas rien pour eux !)

J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé de faute et que vous apprécierez ! Le titre du chapitre est celui d'une chanson des **Rolling Stones**

Bonne Lecture

* * *

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent : **James et Lily sèchent et se font prendre, James rencontre Pétunia, Lily se fait virer de son boulot pour ne pas s'être présentée. Tania ne va presque plus en cours quand elle apprend qu'elle ne passera pas son année et décide de faire une pause avec Sirius. Remus et Sirius dépriment de leurs ruptures et James, pour leur changer les idées, décide de les faire participer à une blague._

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 31**

**Under My Thumb**

_Jamais James n'a montré signe de peur. Qu'il se fasse prendre la main dans le sac par le proviseur, par son tuteur, ses parents voire même la justice. Pourtant, dès qu'il était question de lui, en tant que personne et non plus de ses actes, alors il se révélait être un vrai trouillard, incapable de se regarder dans une glace, incapable de s'investir auprès des gens qu'il clamait aimer. _

« C'est TOI ? »

James sursauta et leva les yeux de son livre d'Incantations pour regarder Lily qui venait de crier juste en face de lui. Il releva la tête et lui envoya le regard le plus angélique qu'il peut.

« Ah oui, en effet, c'est moi. C'est toi ? »

Il profita de la confusion qu'il était parvenu à faire naitre sur son visage pour tenter de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Malheureusement, Lily le connaissait aussi bien qu'il la connaissait et elle le coinça contre le mur en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le banc.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement gentil. « Le cours commence dans cinq minutes. Tu ne vas pas sécher deux semaines d'affilé ? »

« Non, » assura James avec un sourire éclatant. Il se racla la gorge et replongea les yeux sur son cours.

« Je sais que c'est toi, » déclara Lily de ce ton toujours si calme et si flippant. Elle pouvait être terrible quand elle estimait que James avait dépassé les limites – et il était prêt à parier que faire croire au proviseur qu'un meurtre avait été commis devant la porte de son bureau était loin au-delà des limites.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, » continua à prétendre James en paraissant passionné par la conjugaison des adjectifs latins dans les locutions incantatoires. Une douleur brusque lui traversa l'oreille. « Aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe ! » glapit-il en sentant les doigts de Lily lui tordre l'oreille.

« Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? » siffla-t-elle à côté de lui. « Tu pourrais aller en prison pour ça ! »

« La prison, c'est moins terrible que ce que tout le monde prétend, » grommela James en penchant la tête pour se dégager de la prise. Il posa la main sur son oreille chaude, s'attendant à ce que Lily continue à lui casser les pieds avec sa morale et ses bons sentiments, mais rien ne vint. Inquiet, il releva les yeux vers elle pour la voir le dévisager étrangement. « Quoi, maintenant ? »

« Comment tu peux savoir comment est la prison ? »

James sentit tous les muscles de son visage se contracter pour garder une expression neutre. Au bout d'un moment, il parvint même à ricaner. « Ah Lily, si tu n'existais pas il faudrait t'inventer ! » L'air préoccupé ne quitta pas son visage. Il se pencha en avant et lui caressa la joue « Hey ! J'ai la tête d'un repris de justice ? Tu me vexes, Lils ! »

Lily fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Tu as mis un _cadavre _devant la porte du proviseur ! » reprit-elle.

James sourit d'un air dégagé. « Le dessin d'un cadavre, Lily, le dessin. Tu sais, ce truc dans lequel tu étais si douée et que tu as abandonné pour les beaux yeux de ton loup. »

« Arrête d'essayer de changer de sujet ! » claqua Lily en fermant brusquement le livre devant lui. « C'était complètement insensé ! Idiot ! Dangereux ! Inutile ! »

« Sirius s'est fait plaqué, » répliqua James. « Remus s'est fait plaqué, » continua-t-il, faisant pâlir Lily. « Tu ne crois pas qu'ils méritaient de se changer les idées, un peu ? Et puis, » renifla-t-il d'un air presque méprisant qui transporta Lily, en quelques secondes, au soir de leur rencontre. Quand il était cet abominable petit snobinard prétentieux tout juste débarqué. L'expression qu'il prenait chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à devenir méchant. Elle se prépara à encaisser. « Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écouter les préfètes parfaites me sermonner. »

Elle souffla. Elle s'était attendue à pire. Cette constatation la frappa. Depuis quand était-elle si peu vexée qu'on la traite de _préfète parfaite _? En toute autre circonstance, elle aurait déjà revêtis sa peau d'hippogriffe pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. A croire qu'elle était devenue plus souple aux expressions de James ... ou plus douce avec lui.

« C'était stupide et immature, » reprit-elle en mâchouillant ses joues.

James posa son doigt sur sa pommette. « Tu boudes ? »

« Va te faire. »

Il ricana.

« Je plaisante pas. »

« Je sais, miss parfaite. »

« Bien tout le monde, en place, » s'exclama le professeur Lawson en entrant dans la pièce. « Nous en allons en revenir à l'importance de bien choisir ses mots lorsqu'on crée une incantation. Mais avant ça, j'aimerais savoir _qui_ a osé utiliser une incantation pour effacer toute trace du méfait ignominieux commis dans le couloir ? »

Un grand silence envahi la classe. Le professeur Lawson était d'un naturel très gentil, toujours compréhensif avec ses élèves. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de crier ou de s'énerver, aussi, quand il le faisait, c'était toujours très impressionnant. Le visage impénétrable, l'homme dévisagea tous ses élèves un par un, à la recherche du coupable, ses yeux s'attardant légèrement plus que de raison sur James qui avait repris sa tête d'ange "spéciale adultes".

« D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, celui qui est parvenu à effacer toute trace sur l'identité des responsables du crime commis devant le bureau du proviseur a utilisé une incantation de très haut niveau. Du grand art ! Euh, très illégal. C'est très mal d'avoir détourné les incantations de leur but premier. Je vous rappelle qu'elles sont au service de la magie blanche... même si c'était un sort magnifique. De la grande magie. Euh, si je découvre qui a fait ça, je le punirai ! » reprit l'homme en passant ses doigts à travers ses boucles blondes. « Oui, je lui donnerai une punition... horrible... » Il se racla la gorge. « De toute façon, personne dans cette classe n'aurait pu créer une expression en latin sans erreur d'accord, non ? Remettons-nous au boulot. Révision des adjectifs. Alors, les adjectifs du premier groupe... »

Lily se désintéressa momentanément du professeur Lawson pour jeter un coup d'œil à James qui semblait passionné par les règles du latin ancien. Elle savait qu'il était parmi le trio coupable, mais se doutait aussi que ce n'était pas lui qui avait effacé leurs traces. Après tout, c'était la première fois que James avait un cours d'Incantations puisqu'il n'y en avait pas à Poudlard et, vu son assiduité en cours, elle doutait qu'il ait été capable de créer une formule entière et parfaite.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Remus qui était assis au même niveau qu'eux, de l'autre côté de la classe. Il était assis à côté de Thomas Lopez qui baillait à s'en décrocher mâchoire en regardant par la fenêtre alors que Remus prenait consciencieusement des notes. Pendant un moment, elle avait fini par oublier que Remus, avant d'être un petit copain délaissé, un loup-garou et un sportif talentueux, était aussi un des meilleurs élèves de l'école. _Et_ le meilleur ami de Sirius Black, le turbulent.

Combien de fois ne les avait-elle pas vus faire des blagues d'un niveau magique incroyable quand ils étaient encore tous amis ? C'était tellement évident. James avait dessiné sur le sol. Remus avait lancé l'incantation. Et Sirius avait réussi l'impossible : faire collaborer James et Remus.

Remus tourna la tête et ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Lily. Ils se figèrent tous les deux et se regardèrent plusieurs secondes avant que le jeune homme ne secoue la tête, visiblement en train de s'insulter mentalement, et se concentre à nouveau sur le cours. La jeune fille soupira, toujours mal à l'aise de la façon dont les choses s'étaient passées entre eux, et ses yeux tombèrent sur le sac de cours de Remus, un cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait. Ses affaires de Flysqua étaient juste à côté. Les entraînements étaient le mercredi et le samedi pourtant, pourquoi...

« Oh ! »

« Miss Evans ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec la réponse proposée ? »

« Euh... » Lily jeta un rapide coup d'œil au tableau, son cou chauffant désagréablement. « Je... je pensais que les adjectifs accompagnant un nom neutre se conjuguaient à la troisième déclinaison, » mentit-elle

« Les adjectifs du second groupe seulement. Vous pouvez voir que malus est du premier. »

« Oh, oui, en effet. J'ai dû confondre. Pardon. »

A côté d'elle, James se gratta le nez. « Il y a deux groupes d'adjectifs ? »

Effectivement, il n'était _définitivement _pas celui qui avait écrit l'incantation...

oOoOoOoOo

« Alors ? » Demanda James, deux heures plus tard, en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac « On mange ensemble ou tu vas encore me casser les oreilles ? »

« Non, je peux pas. J'ai plein de trucs à faire. J'avais complètement oublié que la finale de Flysqua était ce week-end. Je vais pas avoir une minute. »

« T'as besoin d'un coup de main ? » proposa James. Lily se figea, son livre à moitié rangé dans son sac et elle tourna la tête vers lui en le regardant comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. « Quoi ? »

« Rappelle-moi qui est le capitaine de Flysqua, James. »

« R-Lupin, pourquoi ? » Les yeux de James passèrent de Lily à Remus et il sembla comprendre. « Oh, profil bas ? »

« Merci. » Lily termina de ranger son sac et se leva. « Mais je veux bien que tu m'accompagnes au match dimanche par contre. »

James l'observa d'un air incrédule pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'éclater de rire. « Moi ? A un match de Flysqua ? »

« Tu y es déjà allé ? » demanda-t-elle, circonspecte. Ce sport n'était plus vraiment couru de nos jours, même s'il restait le préféré des régions reculées comme celles-ci.

« Non, » avoua James.

« Alors tu viendras dimanche. Tu ne vas pas rater une occasion d'assister à du sport, quand même ? Toi, James Potter, monsieur homme des cavernes ? »

« Faisons un deal, » proposa James en se dirigeant avec elle vers le réfectoire. « Je viens avec toi dimanche et toi, tu viens avec moi au concert de_ Thump_(1) vendredi soir. »

Lily se pinça les lèvres. « Je suis sensée être privée de sortie... »

« Je sais de source sûre que Phin a prévu d'emmener ta mère au restaurant ce soir là. On rentrera tôt. » James avait déjà tout prévu. Après tout, il était, lui aussi, consigné.

« Ma sœur caftera, » continua Lily.

« On l'emmène ? »

Lily sentit son nez piquer alors qu'elle se retenait d'éclater d'un rire sarcastique. Elle imaginait très bien Pétunia au milieu d'un concert de hard rock... « Je me débrouillerai, » assuma Lily. « On se voit en gym tout à l'heure ? Il faut qu'on retravaille notre routine pour ne pas avoir ridicule aux Olympies Sportives. »

« Ouais, à plus, » grommela James. La simple idée de devoir faire de la gym le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Ah, pourquoi n'avait-il pas sauté sur un truc un peu plus masculin comme tous les autres mecs du cours ? Il s'était fait avoir, comme un blanc bec.

« Tu permets ? »

James releva les yeux de son sandwich et indiqua à Sirius de s'asseoir d'un mouvement du menton. « Tu as perdu ton pote ? »

« Réunion tactique de Flysqua en vue de la super finale ce week-end, » répliqua Sirius en s'étalant sur la table. « Où est ton double à poitrine ? »

« Partie organiser je sais pas quoi pour la finale. Lily a toujours un paquet de trucs à faire. Dire que l'école la paye même pas... »

Sirius ricana et s'apprêta à parler quand une jeune fille vint s'installer en face des deux garçons, un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres. « Alors, Sirius » susurra-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Il parait que c'est fini entre toi et Tania ? J'étais trop triste quand j'ai appris ça. Je veux dire, vous étiez genre, _le _couple de l'année. »

« Alors pourquoi t'es déjà là à te ruer sur la viande pas même encore froide, Judith ? » répliqua Sirius d'un ton acerbe, les traits de son visage contractés. James pouvait voir sa jambe trembler d'où il était. Il avait l'impression que tout son travail du week-end pour détendre son cousin était perdu.

« Judith ? » intervint-il « Quel magnifique prénom ! Tu sais qu'en France, c'est le nom qu'on donne à la dame de cœur ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, l'étudia du regard un instant comme pour déterminer s'il était digne de son attention et sembla décider que oui car sourit. « Ah oui ? » murmura-t-elle en se penchant dans sa direction. « Tu t'intéresses à l'origine de tous les prénoms comme ça ? »

« Juste de ceux des personnes qui semblent digne d'intérêt, » inventa-t-il en se penchant vers elle d'un air dragueur qu'il maitrisait sur le bout des doigts. Il la vit rougir, sans étonnement, et lui sourire. « Si on reprenait cette conversation plus tard, douce Jude. J'ai quelques mots à échanger avec mon débile de cousin. »

Judith battit furieusement des cils devant l'air absolument à croquer du visage de James et hocha frénétiquement la tête. « Ouais, à plus tard, James. Sirius. »

« Le chat partit, les souris dansent, » marmonna Sirius, les yeux concentrés sur un fil qui pendait de son sac.

« Quoi ? »

« Ouais, Lily te lâche la bride une seconde que tu pars déjà en chasse. »

« Lily ne me tient pas en bride, » assura James d'un air revêche. « Et je ne faisais que t'aider à t'en débarrasser. C'est pas le genre de fille qui prend la tangente à cause de quelques insultes, j'ai l'impression. »

Les sourcils de Sirius se haussèrent. « C'est marrant comme je redeviens un cousin débile devant une fille qui ne t'intéresse pas du tout. »

« A croire que tu n'as jamais dragué personne de ta vie, mon petit Black, » s'amusa James en s'appuyant sur le mur derrière lui pour parcourir la salle des yeux. « Un, complimenter la cible. Deux, rabaisser l'adversaire. Trois »

« Tirer ton coup. »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un coup d'œil et durent se retenir de rire.

oOoOoOoOo

Lily s'assit sur les gradins du stade de Flysqua et observa pendant quelques instants les joueurs qui étaient rassemblés en cercle au centre du terrain et discutaient d'un air conspirateur. Elle soupira et laissa ses yeux divaguer sur l'herbe grasse. Combien de fois s'était-elle assise ici même pour regarder Remus jouer ? A combien d'entrainements avait-elle assisté ? Combien de matchs avait-elle organisé ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? Oublier la finale régionale et ne pas oser aller parler au capitaine de l'équipe. Ah, quelle responsable du comité sportif du Lycée elle faisait !

« Remus ? » demanda-t-elle, finalement, en voyant les jeunes hommes revenir vers les gradins où étaient leurs sacs de cours. « Je peux te parler ? »

D'abord surpris, Remus baissa les yeux sur le calepin d'organisation de Lily et acquiesça. Ils restèrent debout, l'un face à l'autre, pendant plusieurs minutes, sans savoir quoi dire ou faire. La tension entre eux était plus que palpable.

« Tu... tu vas bien ? » finit par demander Lily au bout de plusieurs minutes. « Tu as l'air fatigué. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de savoir ? » coupa-t-il court, pas très intéressé par les civilités d'usage. Lily soupira discrètement.

« L'état des tenues officielles des joueurs, la marque et l'année de vos balais, les certificats médicaux d'aptitude et que vous signez tous le code d'honneur, » récita-t-elle sans quitter son ancien petit ami des yeux.

« Okay, je leur dis demain. A plus. »

Lily se tordit les mains en observant son ancien ami s'éloigner. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle avait eu si dur de rompre avec lui. Avant d'être ensemble, ils étaient amis et c'était atrocement dur de perdre ça...

« Remus, attend ! » reprit-elle en courant pour le rattraper. Il se stoppa en chemin et l'attendit. « Est-ce que tu crois... Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourra être ami, toi et moi, un de ces jours ? »

Il l'observa longuement, comme s'il cherchait la réponse dans ses yeux. Un léger soupir passa ses lèvres. « Oui, on pourra. Mais c'est... »

« Trop tôt. Oui, je comprends. »

« Je vais y aller. Dis-moi si tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour tout mettre en place pour dimanche. »

« Ca devrait aller, » assura-t-elle. « Je suis passée pro dans l'organisation d'urgence » Remus sourit, acquiesça et tourna les talons. « Au fait Remus, » l'appela encore Lily. « Toutes mes félicitations pour cette incantation ! »

Les yeux de Remus brillèrent. « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles... »

oOoOoOoOo

« Bien, allez alors James, tu poses ta main là. » D'autorité, James se retrouva avec la main posée sur la hanche de Lily. Il déglutit en baissant les yeux sur elle. Elle fixait son torse, les joues rouge brique et la tête figée. « L'autre aussi, allez. Voilà. Lily, tu va plier les jambes et – pose tes mains sur les épaules de James, » indiqua Kate. Comme Lily restait obstinément droite comme un i, leur camarade prit les mains de la rousse pour les mettre en place. Sur ses épaules, James pouvait presque sentir les doigts de Lily trembler. C'était pas bon, pas bon du tout, tout ça... « Maintenant, plie les jambes, prend appui sur ses épaules et pousse. James, tu tends les bras et tu essayes d'amener Lily le plus au-dessus de ta tête possible, Lily tu tends ton corps et fais la planche. Allez-y, essayez. »

Devant lui, Lily se racla la gorge et releva les yeux vers lui. « Tu es prêt ? »

« Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

« Okay, à trois. »

« Non ! » s'exclama soudain James, trop vivement « A un. Pas le temps de stresser, on y va à un. »

Lily le regarda bizarrement et haussa les épaules. Elle prit un appui plus franc sur ses épaules et avec un « Prêt ? Un ! » sauta vers le haut. James tenta de la porter mais il perdit l'équilibre et ils tombèrent tous les deux, l'un sur l'autre, dans un fouillis de jambes et de bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils déglutirent. Cette séance de gym allait être très longue...

« On recommence ! » s'exclama Kate d'un ton super enjoué en aidant Lily à se remettre sur ses pieds. La jeune fille sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si c'était dû au fait d'avoir été si proche de James ou de lui être tombé dessus. En tout cas, elle n'avait jamais eu autant d'envies de meurtre sur l'imbécile qui avait inventé les portés. Encore heureux, ils ne faisaient pas partie de l'acrogym, eux !

En trainant quelque peu les pieds, Lily alla se repositionner devant James, gardant les yeux droit devant elle pour ne pas croiser les pupilles noisette amusées de son ami. Au moins, il ne portait pas ses lunettes, elle pouvait toujours prétendre qu'il ne voyait qu'une grosse tache floue devant lui et ne se rendait pas compte de l'état dans lequel il la mettait. Fixer droit devant elle était définitivement la bonne solution, elle visait son nez, c'était parfait. Surtout, rester à son gros nez tout moche et cabossé. Lily sentit ses lèvres s'étirer. C'est vrai, après tout, combien de fois monsieur je tape puis réfléchis s'était fait cassé le nez, hein ? Rien que comme ça, elle pouvait facilement deviner deux ou trois restes d'ancienne fracture.

Si jamais elle levait les yeux, elle croiserait son regard et elle pourrait dire au revoir à son sang froid une bonne fois pour toutes. Et si elle baissait les yeux, rien qu'un peu, elle verrait ses lèvres, ses lèvres attirantes, si douées, qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir parcourir à nouveau... puis sa gorge, qu'elle se retenait difficilement de toucher, qu'elle avait envie de goûter, de lécher, de sucer... et son torse qui était finement encadré par son tee-shirt de sport, qui laissait deviner de fins pectoraux, qui devait être si doux et-

« Lily ! »

La voix de Kate la ramena à la réalité et elle se secoua. Non. James ami. Juste ami. Rien qu'ami. Ce n'était quand même pas si dur à imprimer, non ?

Avec courage, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et sentit un grand frisson la parcourir quand il posa les siennes au niveau de son bassin. Il avait de grandes mains, chaudes, douces quoiqu'un peu calleuses par endroits; ses bras étaient musclés, bronzés et merveilleusement mis en valeur par la manche courte de son tee-shirt...

« T'es prête ? » l'entendit-elle demander. Elle se reprit, ignora la chaleur grandissante sur ses joue et acquiesça en tentant de se concentrer sur l'exercice. Elle plia les jambes, prit appui sur lui et sauta en l'air alors qu'il la maintenait au dessus de lui comme il pouvait. Lily se gaina, aussi droite qu'elle put mais elle n'avait aucun point d'appui, seules les mains de James sur son bassin. Doucement, elle sentit son corps partir vers l'avant et, se rappelant parfaitement leur dernier déséquilibre, réagit comme toute personne sensée l'aurait fait : elle laissa ses jambes perdre de la hauteur pour faire contrepoids. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas prévu que la gravité, cette traitresse, donnerait tant d'accélération à ses pieds et, sans même comprendre comment, ses genoux atterrir... sur le nez de James.

Elle se ramassa sur le sol et se redressa rapidement pour voir le résultat : James était assis sur ses fesses, les mains pressées sur son visage d'où une quantité inquiétante de sang s'échappait. Derrière elle, elle entendit quelqu'un crier « dans le mile, Evans ! » alors que le professeur Cruchaux emmenait James à l'infirmerie.

Elle l'avait dit, non, que ces portés étaient une _très _mauvaise idée !

oOoOoOoOo

« Et là... » Sirius avait les larmes aux yeux tant il riait. Il mima de la main un boulet qui descend du ciel. « Paf, en plein sur sa tronche ! » Il recommença à rire comme un taré. « Un genou sur le pif, un ! »

Le nez dans le frigo, James écoutait d'une oreille distraite Sirius et son père se foutre de sa mésaventure de l'après-midi. Lily ne l'avait pas raté. En plus, l'infirmière de l'école était une pauvre incapable et James allait être obligé de faire un détour par Sainte Mangouste ou un autre hôpital sorcier pour qu'on lui remette son nez en place. Certes, elle avait réparé la fracture mais sans remettre les os en place avant, ce qui lui donnait tout bonnement l'air d'un monstre ! Elle n'avait même pas fait dégonfler la blessure, ce qui signifiait qu'il était bon pour passer trois jours avec un nez énorme, bleu et mauve, et déformé.

« Ah Merlin, ce que j'aurais donné pour voir ça... » rigola Phin en écoutant le récit de son fils. « Paf, dans le nez ? »

« Ouais, comme ça. Paf, direct du genou ! »

James grogna et sauta sur l'occasion quand il entendit quelqu'un tambouriner à la porte pour sortir de la cuisine. Il entendait encore ces deux traites de Black pouffer de rire quand il ouvrit la porte et se fit plaquer au sol par une tornade rousse.

« LILY ! » s'écria-t-il en la repoussant, un peu vivement, et en s'asseyant par terre. Il se frotta le dos. « T'en a pas marre de me mettre au tapis ? »

« Oh, je suis désolée ! Désolé, désolé, désolé ! » s'excusa-t-elle en se mettant à genou devant lui. James leva les yeux au ciel, on n'avait pas idée de sauter sur les gens comme ça, non plus. « Comment va ton nez ? »

D'un geste absent, il caressa l'arête de son organe olfactif. « Je survivrai. »

« Ca te donne un air... vandale, » commenta-t-elle, les yeux brillants. « Ca te va bien, finalement, tu vois ? »

« Ah ah, » rit-il mollement à sa tentative d'humour. « Je dois comprendre que c'est ta vision d'une punition pour avoir joué une petite farce au proviseur ? »

« J'l'ai pas fait exprès, » marmonna-t-elle. « Essaye d'être maintenu à bout du bras à deux mètres du sol, toi ! »

« Essaye de maintenir 70 kg à bout de bras ! » répliqua-t-il du même ton buté qu'elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « 70 kg ? _70 kilos ?_ »

« Que du gras, » se moqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil. En réalité, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pesait une fille de la taille et la stature de Lily. Pas lourd, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? La dernière fois qu'il était monté sur une balance lui-même, il avait dix ans...

« Encore par terre ? » les interrompit la voix de Sirius en entrant dans la pièce, empêchant par la même occasion Lily, dont le visage était devenu rouge brique, d'exploser.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font par terre ? » demanda Phin en arrivant derrière son fils.

« Oh, monsieur pense que je suis un hippopotame ! » répliqua Lily en pointant rageusement James du doigt. Il avait dû viser dans la mauvaise fourchette... Elle se releva rapidement et lissa sa robe. « Imbécile ! »

« Qu'est-ce t'a fait ? » demanda Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

« Rien, » assura James en se relevant à son tour, loin de la grâce de Lily. « J'ai juste dit que c'était pas si facile de soulever quelqu'un au dessus du sol. »

« Maigre comme elle est ? » ricana Sirius. « Tu pèses quoi, 50 kilos toute mouillée ? »

Pendant un instant, James eut l'impression que de la fumée allait sortir des oreilles de Lily. « Mais mêlez vous de vos affaires ! »

« Ah les garçons, » soupira Phin d'un air défait. « Ne jamais, _jamais_ parler poids avec une fille. Jamais. Elles seront toujours trop maigres ou trop grosses. Toujours. »

« Mais »

« Mais »

« Roh, fermez-la, » grogna Lily en secouant la tête. « Je voulais juste être sûre que tu allais bien, » dit-elle à James en observant son visage un peu plus attentivement. « Tu n'es pas revenu en cours après. »

« Sauter une occasion de sécher ? Est-ce que tu connais James, Lily ? » se moqua le tuteur du dit jeune homme en soupirant. « D'ailleurs, messieurs, il est temps de se mettre à vos devoirs, non ? »

Lily, qui avait l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une garderie primaire – depuis combien de temps sa mère ne se mêlait plus de ses devoirs ? – rigola. « Vous êtes vraiment une bande de glandeurs. »

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas bosser avec nous ? » proposa Sirius « On a un super devoir de Potions à rendre pour demain. »

« Déjà fait. »

Les deux garçons blanchirent. « Et celui de Défense ? »

« Déjà fait. »

« Lily, je vais t'engager comme baby-sitter un de ses jours ! » s'exclama Phin, ravi de voir quelqu'un prendre ses études au sérieux sous son toit. « Tu mettrais peut-être un peu de plomb dans la tête de ces deux là... »

« En fait, je dois y aller. J'ai un entretien d'embauche au centre d'esthétique. Bonne étude les garçons ! »

« Au centre d'esthétique ? » répéta James en regardant son amie disparaitre dans un coup de vent. « C'est quoi ça encore ? »

« Ca veut dire que Lily va passer ses après-midi à masser d'autres mecs, » déclara Sirius d'un ton pince-sans-rire avant de se retourner vers James d'un air conspirateur et de souffler, loin des oreilles de son père, « dis, t'avais pas dit que t'avais déjà fait ce devoir de potions quand t'étais à Poudlard ? »

James alla fouiller dans un carton où il avait fourré tous ses parchemins corrigés d'un air distrait. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce que Sirius avait dit sur le nouveau job de Lily. C'était vrai ? Elle allait faire des _massages_ à des inconnus ? Un étrange sentiment de malaise le prit au ventre. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais l'idée de Lily posant ses mains sur le corps d'autres types était vraiment très dérangeante...

« Fabuleux ! » s'exclama Sirius en arrachant une feuille des mains de James. « Et t'avais eu un E, en plus ! Un vrai crack, dis donc... »

James haussa les épaules et s'installa à son bureau pour recopier ce qu'il avait écrit au professeur Slughorn l'année précédente. Être au Lycée de Rasp Hollow avait ceci de bien qu'il ne se tracassait pas vraiment de réussir son année puisqu'il avait déjà passé les examens qui la soldaient...

oOoOoOoOo

Lily se jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir et soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bon sang ? Elle n'avait pas été aussi excitée pour une soirée depuis des lustres ! Ce n'était pas comme si James et elle n'étaient jamais sortis, Merlin, ils avaient été à quoi, six ou sept concerts ensemble ? Il était la seule personne à apprécier la même musique qu'elle de toute la ville et ils étaient amis depuis des mois désormais. Pas de quoi changer trois fois de blouse, deux fois de pantalon, lisser, boucler, lisser puis boucler à nouveau ses cheveux, se maquiller, se démaquiller et tout recommencer trois fois ou même hésiter pendant une demi-heure sur le fait de porter ou non du vernis.

Ce n'était que _James_. Il la connaissait par cœur. Il l'avait vu dans des oripeaux quand elle peignait, dans des tenues sobres de sorcière bienséante, dans des petites robes plus tapageuses quand elle bossait au restaurant. Par Merlin, elle s'était même déshabillée devant lui pour plonger dans la rivière ! Il avait vu sa tête après qu'elle se soit pris une drache sur la tête, il l'avait vue au réveil... Il se fichait bien qu'elle soit mignonne ou un ours des cavernes. Ce n'était que James.

Lily regarda à nouveau son miroir d'un œil critique. Il allait se moquer d'elle parce qu'elle en avait trop fait, à coup sûr. Elle portait un tee-shirt noir aux manches déchirées recouvert d'une substance légèrement luisante, faisant penser à du sang frais, au dessus d'une jupe effilochée, le tout par-dessus des bas noirs mi-transparents légèrement filés par endroit. Elle avait revêtis ses grosses boots de concert, attaché ses cheveux dans un désordre décoiffé et passé une couche de mascara (noir, quelle originalité...) sur ses cils. En somme, elle se fonderait dans la masse parfaitement.

Le fait de pouvoir s'habiller dans un style si différent de l'image de gentille fille qu'elle renvoyait en temps normal était presque aussi fun que le concert en lui-même. Le groupe, _Thump_, n'était pas parmi ses préférés – trop gore, "crache-boyaux" comme elle les surnommait – mais c'était presque une institution du Death rock et ils ne pouvaient simplement pas se produire aussi près sans qu'elle leur rende honneur.

« Lily ? » etendit-elle la voix de sa sœur à la cuisine. Quand elle était partie un quart d'heure plus tôt, sa mère avait indiqué à Pétunia de ne pas « lâcher Lily d'une semelle », comme si c'était son habitude de faire le mur... Bien sûr, Pétunia avait répliqué qu'elle n'était pas là pour jouer à la gardienne d'enfants... mais qu'elle resterait à la maison toute la soirée pour organiser son plan de table. « On mange ! »

Lily ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. « J'ai pas faim ! » cria-t-elle.

« Je vais ranger la table ! » la menaça Pétunia. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et claqua la porte pour que son ainée comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de descendre lui faire grâce de sa présence. Lily entendit un bruit sur son carreau et tourna la tête pour voir James, sur son balai, qui attendait qu'elle ouvre. Elle alla déverrouiller la fenêtre, se rappelant de la première fois que le jeune homme s'était introduit dans sa chambre de cette façon (et de la crise qu'elle avait piquée !)

« Prête ? » demanda-t-il en posant son balai contre le mur avant de... se figer, les yeux exorbités, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Lily rougit et tourna sur elle-même pour le faire profiter de son déguisement. « Alors ? »

James sembla se réveiller et secoua la tête. « Tu es... Tu es... une vraie tueuse. »

« Merci, » rit-elle en attrapant son sac avant de le faire fusionner avec sa jupe. L'expérience parlait pour elle... Elle glissa sa baguette dans sa blouse, dans la petite pochette prévue à cet effet et remarqua que les yeux de James étaient braqués sur sa poitrine. « Hum, » ee racla-t-elle la gorge en baissant les yeux sur son décolleté. « Tu trouves que c'est trop ? »

« Quoi ? » Il sursauta puis, comprenant qu'elle avait vu où et _ce_ qu'il regardait, il sembla trouver le plafond absolument passionnant. « Tu es parfaite. »

« Je vais finir par être gênée, » rigola doucement Lily en installant des coussins sous ses couvertures au cas où Pétunia aurait l'étrange idée de vouloir vérifier sa présence. Elle en doutait fortement – premièrement parce que leur mère avait demandé qu'elle le fasse et donc, qu'elle ne le ferait pas et deuxièmement parce que Pétunia était une garce égocentrique qui aurait sûrement oublié d'ici dix minutes qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la maison. Et de toute façon, si Pétunia voulait la voir, ça ne la dérangerait pas de la réveiller ...

Par acquis de conscience, Lily ouvrit la porte et cria « Je me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais me coucher ! » avant de la verrouiller sous le regard amusé de James.

« J'ai l'impression que tu t'investis beaucoup dans cette sortie, » fit-il remarquer en pointant un tas de vêtements dans un coin de la pièce. Lily baissa les yeux et haussa les épaules. « C'est vrai que c'est la première depuis ta rupture avec Lupin. »

« Ouais, c'est à cause de ça, » supposa Lily. Ca avait du sens, elle n'avait aucune autre raison de se réjouir, non ? « Comment on y va ? »

« Cheminée. Tu préfères aller au Get Out à pied ou à balai ? »

Elle lui sourit, comme si sa question était parfaitement stupide et alla chercher son balai dans son armoire. « On fait la course ? »

oOoOoOoOo

« Tu veux aller faire un tour ce soir ? »

« Non. »

« Patmol... »

« Lunard... »

Les deux garçons se défièrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes. « Qu'a prévu Potter ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée. Ca t'intéresse ? »

« Nan. »

Le jeune Black fronça les sourcils. « Tu voulais savoir s'il avait prévu un truc avec Lily ? »

« Nan. »

« Oh, donc tu t'intéresse vraiment à James ? »

Remus pesta entre ses dents. « Non. Je m'en fiche. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. »

« James ? » se moqua doucement Sirius. Son ami soupira d'exaspération. « En plus, reprit Sirius, je pensais que tu interdisais à tes joueurs de sortir le week-end d'un match, encore plus celui de la finale régionale. »

« Ouais mais je suis le capitaine, » rappela Remus en attrapant une canette de soda sur la table de nuit de Sirius. « Faut bien que ça serve... C'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de boire à en faire une cirrhose. »

Sirius ricana. « Tu bois genre... jamais, Lunard. »

« Raison pour laquelle je m'octroie le droit de sortir et pas à mes joueurs... »

Du raffut dans le salon se fit entendre : une porte qui s'ouvre, un grand cri, un rire de fille puis un énorme bruit de quelque chose qui tombe. Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la pièce centrale de l'appartement où ils trouvèrent James les quatre fers en l'air et une jeune fille éclatée de rire à côté de lui.

Sirius observa la fille, elle avait un air familier sans sembler être quelqu'un qu'il connaissait particulièrement bien – en effet, il n'avait aucune connaissance assez tarée pour porter des vêtements qui semblaient tous justes sortis d'un des posters de James...

Il se pencha à l'oreille de son ami pour lui glisser : « rien de mieux que de la chair fraiche pour se remettre d'une rupture, Mumus. »

Remus renifla d'un air méprisant mais s'approcha tout de même du drôle de couple. James avait les mêmes habites à chaque fois qu'il sortait : un jeans déchiré et un tee-shirt représentant un de ses groupes de dégénérés. Il semblait presque très bien habillé par rapport à la fille... Sirius eut un doute : est-ce qu'elle avait trempé son tee-shirt dans du sang ? C'est alors que la fille arrêta de rire de la chute de James et se tourna vers eux.

« LILY ? » S'exclama Sirius, sur le cul. Oh, oui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait bel et bien _une_ connaissance assez tarée pour porter ça. Il n'était même pas aussi étonné qu'il devrait – heureusement, Lily ne portait ces vêtements que tard le soir...

« Oh, les mecs ! » Elle se tourna vers eux et vint leur faire la bise, bien qu'ils aient été à l'école ensemble toute la journée. « Vous sortez aussi ? »

« Non, on va rester là, » répondit Sirius qui avait du mal à détacher les yeux de son amie. Fou comme un simple style vestimentaire changeait quelqu'un. A côté de lui, Remus semblait avoir autant de mal que lui à se remettre.

« Et ruminer sur vos pauvres vies lamentables ? » se moqua James.

« C'est toujours mieux que se faire mettre trois fois au tapis par une brindille sur la même semaine, Potter, » pointa Remus.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à James, comme si elle hésitait sur quelque chose, puis tourna la tête vers eux. « Pourquoi vous venez pas avec nous ? » proposa-t-elle.

Malgré eux, Sirius et Remus ricanèrent en même temps.

« Quoi ? Ce sera sympa et puis, James a raison, vous devriez vous changer les idées ! »

« On devra se déguiser aussi ? » demanda Remus. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de sortir avec Potter ou Lily, ni les deux ensemble, mais il savait que s'il passait la soirée enfermé ici avec son meilleur ami, il serait bien trop nerveux pour jouer correctement dimanche. Tout ce qu'il avait envie en ce moment, c'était être dans un endroit assourdissant et oublier sa vie pour quelques heures. Ses yeux dévièrent sur la tenue de Lily. Elle était méconnaissable.

Au cours de cette semaine, il avait dû communiquer avec la jeune fille plus que de raison, ce qui l'avait fort ennuyé au début. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler sans se sentir en colère parce qu'elle avait tout fait foirer entre eux, parce qu'elle l'avait trompé, parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais, au fur et à mesure que les jours étaient passés, leur relation s'était considérablement adoucie. Ils avaient même réussi à rire ensemble ce midi, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

« Fait attention à toi, mec, » commenta Potter. « Elle a essayé de me convaincre de mettre du maquillage. »

« Mais c'est parfait dans ce genre de soirée ! » s'exclama Lily. « Tous les mecs là-bas seront habillés comme ça, avec des yeux tous peinturlurés et sans aucun problème de virilité, eux ! »

« Pan, dans les dents, » commenta Sirius.

Lily posa les yeux sur lui et sourit d'un air carnassier. « On t'a déjà dit que tu avais de magnifiques yeux, Sirius ? »

Il blanchit et recula de plusieurs pas. « Même pas en rêve, Evans ! »

« Mais juste un peu d'eye-liner ! » insista-t-elle. « Aucune fille ne pourra te résister ! »

« Jamais. » Sirius croisa les bras sur son torse et campa sur ses pieds. « Et moins les filles me voient, mieux je me porte »

« C'est nouveau ça, » railla Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Sirius était connu pour être un foutu dragueur mais il était vrai que, durant la période où il avait été avec Tania, ainsi que depuis leur rupture, il n'avait été vu en compagnie de personne. Elle réalisa que James avait bien raison – ils avaient _besoin_ qu'on les force à se changer les idées, tous les deux. « Bon, » déclara-t-elle en claquant dans ses mains. « Changez-vous, vous venez avec nous, c'est décidé ! »

« Je ne porterai jamais des trucs comme ça ! » renifla Sirius d'un air méprisant en montrant le visage de la jeune fille.

« Tu as encore la veste de motard que 'Nia t'avait offerte ? » Il acquiesça « Et tu as bien un ou deux jeans noir pour toi et Remus, non ? » Il acquiesça encore, quoique sur ses gardes. « Bien, parfait alors. Tu leur prêts un tee-shirt James ? »

« Quoi ? » sursauta celui-ci qui s'était, jusque là, contenté de sourire d'un air moqueur. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils vont se faire lyncher s'ils y vont comme ça, » Répliqua Lily en désignant le style très bcbg des garçons. James ne put répliquer – elle avait parfaitement raison. En soupirant, il alla chercher dans son armoire ce qui lui était demandé et, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Lily avait réussi à forcer les deux autres à se changer et venir avec eux.

La cheminée dans laquelle ils débarquèrent donnait directement sur la salle, et ils furent aussitôt assourdis par la musique violente, les riffs de guitare percutants, les cris caverneux et les huées de la foule déjà présente. James s'occupa d'aller régler les billets de tout le monde – comme d'habitude, les Potter avait produit une partie du concert et il arrivait toujours à recevoir une ou deux entrées gratuites sur simple présentation de sa carte d'identité.

Presque aussitôt, Lily entraina ses amis à sa suite au milieu de la foule et se mit à sauter en tous sens, en criant et hurlant sur les paroles incompréhensibles de la musique, l'air parfaitement à sa place au milieu de tous ces gens qui lui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. D'abord mal à l'aise dans l'ambiance survoltée, Remus et Sirius finirent par se laisser porter par le flot des gens présents; au bout d'une demi-heure, ils découvrirent même que crier au milieu de la foule avait un effet particulièrement libérateur sur toutes les frustrations qu'ils avaient accumulées ces derniers jours.

A un certain moment, quelqu'un bouscula Sirius. Il l'ignora. Il se fit à nouveau bousculer et repoussa l'intrus. La troisième fois, il donna plus de force alors qu'un autre type arrivait par l'autre côté et le poussait à son tour. Légèrement perturbé par cette animosité gratuite, Sirius observa les gens autour de lui et se rendit compte... que tout le monde se rentrait violemment dedans. Rapidement, un espace s'était formé autour des types qui sautaient dans tous les sens en écrasant les autres et, sur le côté, il repéra James qui était passé devant Lily pour la protéger des coups. Lorsqu'on lui rentra dedans la fois suivante, Sirius réagit instinctivement et se jeta dans la mêlée à corps perdu. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour se vider l'esprit. Plus il écrasait les mecs autour de lui, plus il se sentait libéré du poids constant qu'il avait sur les épaules. Il prit même un plaisir assez pervers à renvoyer ses adversaires (ou ses camarades de jeu ?) le plus loin possible.

Ceci était définitivement la meilleure façon d'écouter un concert dont la musique ne servait qu'à exciter toujours plus son public.

Bien trop tôt, alors que le concert semblait gagner toujours plus en puissance, il fut temps de partir. C'était très frustrant de s'en aller avant la fin, mais un mal nécessaire pour ne pas que les parents se rendent compte de la petite escapade de James et Lily. Dès qu'ils revinrent dans l'appartement, Sirius et Remus s'affalèrent sur le canapé, complètement vanné, totalement excité mais parfaitement en paix.

Peut-être que les loisirs de Potter n'étaient pas _à ce point_ ridicules.

Lily les embrassa tous les deux sur la joue, trop euphorique pour faire des manières avec Remus qui commençait à apprécier cette relation naturelle avec son ex copine puis elle se dirigea vers la porte en récupérant son balai, James sur les talons.

« Incroyable ! » s'exclama-t-il en accompagnant son amie dans les escaliers. Il lui avait proposé de la raccompagner jusque chez elle mais elle avait refusé et il n'avait pas insisté. Si Eva et Phin décidaient de rentrer chacun de leur côté, mieux valait qu'il soit chez lui. « T'as vu comment Sirius s'est jeté dans cet pogo ? »

Lily éclata de rire et traversa le Get Out désert pour atteindre la rue. « Oh Merlin. C'était à mourir de rire. Et quand Remus a demandé si c'était normal qu'il comprenne pas les paroles ! »

« Comprendre les paroles… » James leva les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient de ces idées ridicules aussi ! « Tu feras attention en rentrant ? »

« Oui, papa, » se moqua Lily en secouant la tête. Elle enjamba son balai et se pencha pour faire la bise à James; il sentit ses lèvres toucher la commissure des siennes pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'envole en direction de sa maison. Il resta figé un moment avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux et de reprendre la direction de son appartement. Lily avait dû mal viser, voilà tout...

Cependant, quand il rentra dans l'appartement, il trouva Remus et Sirius au bord de la fenêtre et le visage grave pour l'un, tiraillé pour l'autre. Ils avaient dû se pencher sur le minuscule balcon pour apercevoir ce qu'il se passait en bas, tel des midinettes en mal d'amour.

« Fallait le dire que c'était un rendez-vous galant, Potter, » siffla Lupin. « On se serait pas imposé. »

« C'était pas un rendez-vous, » assura James.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois que Lily s'attife aussi bien pour un simple concert avec toi, non ? » commenta Sirius.

« C'était pas un rendez-vous ! » répéta James. « Trouvez-vous des copines et laissez moi en paix. »

Cependant, un peu plus tard quand, couché dans son lit, il toucha ses lèvres, il se demanda ce que Lily avait vraiment pensé de la soirée... Était-il allé à un rendez-vous avec sa meilleure amie sans même le réaliser ?

oOoOoOoOo

Lily filait à toute vitesse sur son balai, traversant le ciel comme une étoile filante. Son cœur battait la chamade. C'était parce qu'il était tard et qu'elle avait peur que sa mère soit déjà rentrée, pas parce qu'elle venait de presque embrasser James.

Non, elle ne l'avait pas fait. C'était pas volontaire. Elle avait mal visé et atterri dangereusement proche de sa bouche. Pas de quoi en faire une histoire. C'était qu'un tout petit bisou, même pas vraiment sur la bouche. Pas besoin d'en faire des sommets. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait tendrement embrassée pour lui dire bonsoir...

Lily soupira et resserra ses mains autour de son balai. Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle ne s'était pas préparée des heures pour sa sortie avec James. Elle ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'elle n'avait pas sauté sur l'occasion d'emmener Sirius et Remus avec eux parce qu'elle était inquiète à l'idée de passer toute la soirée seule avec son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami. _Son meilleur ami. _Son meilleur ami ?

Lily fut tirée de ses réflexions par une vision tout bonnement horrible : sa mère était rentrée ! Enfin, presque. Elle était sur le pas de la porte, dans les bras du père de Sirius, en train de recevoir son baiser de bonne nuit. Elle avait droit à un, elle ! Rapidement, Lily fila jusque la fenêtre de sa chambre et pénétra à l'intérieur en entendant la voix de sa mère sur le porche s'exclamer : « Tu ne viens pas de voir quelque chose dans le ciel ? »

Lily se dépêcha de ranger son balai, d'aller fermer la fenêtre et de déverrouiller la porte avant de se glisser dans ses draps froids sans se changer, poussant simplement ses oreillers sur le côté. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère se glissait dans l'embrasure de la porte et pénétrait dans sa chambre.

« Ca va chérie ? » l'entendit-elle murmurer. « Pétunia m'a dit que tu avais passé la soirée dans ton lit » Elle sentit sa mère s'asseoir sur le lit et caresser son crâne. « Tu es trempée ! Tu as de la fièvre ? »

« J'ai pris une potion, » assura Lily d'une voix qui, elle l'espérait, sonnait somnolente.

« Tu... tu es maquillée ? » s'étonna sa mère.

Et m... « Euh, oui » bafouilla-t-elle. « J'ai fait des essais pour la finale de dimanche comme je dois faire un discours d'introduction et tout... »

« Tu vas te tuer à la tâche, » soupira sa mère en lui embrassant le front. « Repose-toi, tu en as besoin. »

« Merci maman. Je t'aime, » rajouta Lily avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le couloir.

« Moi aussi ma puce. Bonne nuit. »

Lily soupira. C'était vraiment pas passé loin...

oOoOoOoOo

« Comment je suis ? »

« Renversante, » soupira Lily qui observait Tania se préparer depuis presque une demi-heure. « On peut y aller ? »

« Attends, attends, » demanda encore la brune désormais blonde en ajustant son maquillage. Elle avait forcé Lily à lui dessiner le sigle de l'équipe de Flysqua sur le haut de la joue et accrochait maintenant les couleurs de l'école dans ses cheveux. C'était certain, personne ne pourrait douter de l'équipe avec laquelle elle tenait désormais...

« 'Nia, on doit retrouver James et Peter dans... » Lily vérifia sa montre et gémit « il y a cinq minutes. »

« J'y suis, » assura la jeune fille en se retournant. « Ca va ? On voit plus trop mes cernes ? »

« Non, ton fond de teint est miraculeux, » promit Lily qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de glapir quand elle avait vu la tête de sa meilleure amie la veille. Tania aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas dormir de la semaine qu'elle aurait paru plus en forme. Elle avait d'ailleurs passé tout son samedi à paresser au lit. Peter avait dit qu'elle n'était pas venue en cours plus de trois heures et qu'elle passait toutes ses nuits dehors. Lily se faisait vraiment beaucoup de soucis pour son amie mais, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de lui en parler, la blonde détournait la conversation.

« On y va alors ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sautant comme une puce. « Je t'ai pas dit ? Ma mère a appris que je m'étais fait renvoyée de l'école. »

Lily attrapa le bras de son amie. « _QUOI_ ? »

« Oh, pas vraiment. Je le serai à la fin de l'année, » lui rappela-t-elle. « Bref, elle a dit que j'allais retourner au Lycée de Rasp Hollow l'an prochain ! C'est pas génial ? »

« Si mais... comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas plus inquiète que ça ? Nia... »

« Oh Lily, on n'est pas tous des têtes comme toi. Moi je mise sur mon physique. Je vais me trouver un petit vieux riche à épouser, j'attends qu'il passe l'arme à gauche pendant un de nos ébats torrides et je suis sortie d'affaire ! »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Quel plan magnifique. »

« N'est-ce pas ? Il faudra juste veiller à ce que mon mari fortuné ne me trouve jamais avec mon amant suave pour pas qu'il me déshérité, évidemment... »

« Évidemment. »

Les deux filles papotèrent encore jusqu'à leur arrivée au Get Out qui était bondé d'étudiants et d'anciens du Lycée tous rassemblés ici avant le début du match. Les jours de match étaient toujours les plus rentables pour Phin... Le temps de parvenir jusqu'au coin où elles avaient repérée Peter grâce à sa robe « spéciale » évènement sportif (noire et portant un grand écriteau blanc : _Soyez plus malin qu'eux : dîtes Non au sport !_), Tania avait eu le temps de se faire serrer dans les bras par cinq garçons et trois filles, _ravis_ de voir que malgré son absence du Lycée, Tania Smaltine restait une fervente supportrice de leur équipe.

« Lily, » se figea Tania en regardant le coin où les attendait leur ami. « Tu avais dit James et Peter. »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, » confirma la rousse en regardant la table. Elle comprit tout de suite le problème.

« Alors qu'est-ce que Sirius fiche là, nom d'un chien ? »

« J'en sais rien. Allez viens, t'auras qu'à l'ignorer. » Lily traina son amie qui grinçait des dents derrière elle et l'obligea à s'installer à la table où elle garda les yeux braqués sur ses ongles, refusant de voir son ancien petit ami.

« Tu sais, » déclara Sirius en se levant presque aussitôt que Tania s'était assise. « Je crois que je préfère aller assister au match avec des gens normaux. » Il passa à côté de la blonde en ajoutant : « pas le genre qui ne vous pardonne pas de les avoir empêchées de se faire violer. »

En réponse à ce commentaire rempli de tact, Tania balança son pied aussi fort qu'elle put dans le tibia de Sirius.

« AIE ! Mais t'es folle ? »

« Apparemment, je le suis ! »

« T'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller emmerder ? »

« T'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller insulter ? » répliqua-t-elle en se levant brusquement pour se placer devant Sirius d'un air furieux. Le reste de la pièce commença à devenir silencieux. « Ou mieux, t'as pas une autre fille à aller épouser, monsieur je les mets en cloque ? »

Un murmure violent parcourut la salle alors que toute couleur quittait le visage de Sirius. Il s'approcha de Tania avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard et attrapa agressivement son bras.

« Et bien vas-y, frappe-moi, » siffla-t-elle. « Il semblerait que les mecs adorent me maltraiter ! »

A nouveau, Sirius sembla se prendre un coup en plein dans l'estomac et recula.

« Ca suffit, » s'interposa Lily en se plaçant entre les deux adolescents. « Tania, va au match avec Peter, on vous y retrouve. »

« Viens. » Peter tira son amie hors du café et ils disparurent dans la rue pendant que James et Lily emmenaient Sirius loin des regards indiscrets des autres clients.

« Ca va aller ? » murmura Lily d'un ton inquiet. Peu de choses coupaient la voix à Sirius Black et elle avait vraiment honte de la manière dont la jeune fille venait de se comporter.

« Elle ne croit pas ça, hein ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton blanc. « Elle ne croit pas que je pourrais... »

« Bien sûr que non, » promit Lily en lui serrant l'épaule en guise de réconfort. James lui fit une tape amicale dans le dos. « Elle est perturbée en ce moment. »

« Et au bord du gouffre, » ajouta James, comme s'il savait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient. « J'ai une idée. Si je restais ici avec Sirius et- »

« Non » « Même pas en rêve » s'exclamèrent les deux autres en même temps.

« Ne crois que tu échapperas au match si facilement » Déclara Lily « Allez, en route, la Flysqua nous attend ! »

* * *

1 **Thump **_est un groupe français, ne correspondant pas exactement à la description mais hé, ils sont vrais pour une fois ^^_


	32. Chacun cherche son équilibre

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas seulement trois mois (youhou...), vous me croyez si je dis que mon pc a eu le mal de mer ? Si c'est vrai :) Bref, je ne pouvais pas échapper à la maj aujourd'hui car c'est officiellement l'anniversaire de cette fic qui a tout pile cinq ans ! Je voulais qu'il se passe un truc spécial entre James et Lily pour l'occasion mais comme je n'ai pas pu écrire de l'été je suis tombée un peu court du coup mais à la place, de la flysqua (ouais, tout le monde lit cette fic pour ça, pas vrai^^)

En tout cas, merci à tous de lire, commenter, alerter et apprécier cette histoire, si quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'en arriverais là quand j'ai commencé à la publier (... j'y aurais réfléchi à deux fois^^) Et pour le dernier chapitre, je vais essayer de faire un RAR mais il est possible que je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde donc merci à tous pour vos reviews, vosu savez donner envie d'écrire :) : **LaSilvana - Petite Hinata - meg-la-cacahuete - Puky - Chewingirl - Caramelise - Luna - malilite - PersephoneHadley - Senslo - CriticalFanfiction - Noriane - Potterienne - Lucie - Lily Get Away - Ambre - aracanta - Layla Thrace - Ocee - mlody - Nikki Micky**

La question revient souvent donc je précise : je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres, trop c'est sûr mais je n'ai aucun chiffre précis en tête puisque je suis incapable de me tenir à un plan rigoureux pour cette fic; en tout cas il reste un voire deux chapitre en sixième puis un ou deux de vacances et enfin la septième et dernière année. Pour le reste, j'en sais autant que vous ;)

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 32**

**Le sport adoucit les cœurs**

_Tout le monde le disait et tout le monde le pensait. James et moi nous ressemblions. Il apparaissait que nous avions les mêmes goûts, les mêmes hobbies, les mêmes passions. Par bien des aspects, notre histoire personnelle était fort semblable. Nous avions tout laissé derrière nous pour reprendre à zéro... peut-être, si je m'étais doutée à quel point nos attentes et nos envies étaient différentes, alors j'aurais pris une meilleure décision. _

James s'installa sur le gradin, calé entre Sirius et Peter, et soupira en regardant le terrain où Lily, qui avait revêtu sa plus belle et conventionnelle robe sorcière, faisait un discours de bienvenue aux deux équipes, à tous les spectateurs et souhaitait à tout le monde un beau match dans le fairplay. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Lupin avait réussi à tirer son équipe au sommet et avait remporté presque sans mal à la finale du comté pendant qu'il était à Londres. C'était donc le niveau régional qui les attendait cet après-midi et, s'ils vainquaient, ils participeraient même à un tournoi national. Cependant, étant donné qu'ils étaient dans la région où la Flysqua était la plus populaire, gagner ce match était presque plus valorisant que gagner la finale nationale… C'en était dire sur l'amour des Anglais pour ce sport.

A nouveau, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui en soupirant. Il avait oublié que Rasp Hollow était une ville d'attardés à force d'y vivre. Se mettre dans cet état pour de la Flysqua ? Non mais vraiment… C'était sans doute le sport le plus nul et ennuyant qui n'ait jamais été inventé, il en était sûr. Pourquoi serait-il tombé dans l'oubli sinon ? James observa d'un air circonspect les joueurs entrer sur le terrain, leurs balais en main. Ils portaient des tenues étranges, qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler des vareuses de foot moldues. Ils avaient en plus de larges protections noires aux poignets et des bandes élastiques aux chevilles. Au moment où l'équipe de la ville fit son entrée, Remus Lupin en tête, un tonnerre de cris et d'applaudissements résonnèrent dans le stade.

James se leva avec ses voisins et applaudit, sans grande conviction, en jetant un regard étrange à la fille devant lui qui s'était mis à hurler dans des tonalités aigues qu'aucun humain ne devait être capable d'atteindre. D'un geste absent, il se couvrit les oreilles et laissa ses yeux se perdre sur Lily qui présentaient les joueurs.

Il y avait bien sûr Lupin, capitaine et _lanceur_. Lanceur de quoi, ça, James n'en savait fichtrement rien. Ensuite venaient deux _receveurs_, Ben Morrison et Thibault Atkins, deux espèces de brutes baraquées qui avaient plus de neurones dans les intestins que dans le crâne. Puis finalement, trois _bondisseurs_, Jason Rutherford (dont l'arcade sourcilière de James se souvenait encore), Niall McNair et Fergus Jorisson (qui avait une étrange tête de poulpe). Tous trois étaient assez fins, surtout comparés aux trois autres, et James les imaginait parfaitement sautiller au milieu du terrain pour essayer d'attraper un ballon qui leur passerait par-dessus tête.

Les six joueurs des deux équipes grimpèrent sur leurs balais et commencèrent un tour d'honneur alors que Lily s'éclipsait et venait les rejoindre. Elle s'installa entre Peter et Tania, cette dernière si excitée par le match à venir qu'elle sautait littéralement sur place comme une puce. James tourna la tête vers son cousin et s'aperçut qu'il fixait lui aussi son ancienne petite amie.

« Hey, tu m'expliques les règles ? » demanda James pour lui changer les idées – il était définitivement devenu trop bon. Il se demandait vaguement à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il s'était soucié de quelqu'un comme il le faisait avec Sirius. Et Lily. Cette ville avait vraiment fait de lui une pâte molle…

Sirius ricana. « Tu connais pas les règles ? » James secoua la tête. « Rien ? »

« Je sais qu'il y a un lanceur, deux receveurs et trois bondisseurs, » indiqua le jeune homme. Sirius secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

« D'abord, tu vois les balles là-bas. » Sirius pointa du doigt une sorte de table, sous le tableau d'affichage, où étaient déposées deux balles : une rouge, de la taille d'un poing, qui frémissait dans tous les sens un peu comme un cognard, et une noire qui était déposée sur une espèce de petit pied. « La rouge, c'est la _bolla_ et la noire, c'est la _pallone._ »

« Et les ballons là bas, » intervint Peter en désignant une extrémité du terrain où James repéra six énormes ballons de plus d'un mètre de diamètre chacun. « Ce sont les capitas. » En tournant la tête de l'autre côté, James s'aperçut que l'autre équipe avait également six capita.

Il acquiesça d'un air intrigué en se demandant à quoi pouvait servir tous ces ballons surdimensionnés. En bas, sur la pelouse, il vit que chaque école présentait une sorte de petit spectacle de danse d'encouragement.

« Le jeu commence avec la bolla, » reprit Sirius. « C'est un peu comme un cognard, moins lourd, mais en super accéléré, genre un Vif. Le but est que le premier lanceur qui l'attrape donne la main à son équipe. »

« Donc le lanceur attrape, c'est logique, » commenta James en levant les yeux au ciel. En vérité, il était impatient de voir un cognard voler à la vitesse d'un vif…

« L'équipe qui a la main va en attaque, l'autre en défense. »

« Merci Peter, je crois que James avait compris jusque là, » railla Sirius. « Le seul but des défendeurs, c'est d'empêcher l'autre équipe d'avancer alors ils prennent les capitas, et les bombarde. »

James ricana avant de se rendre compte que personne ne se moquait de lui. « Tu veux dire qu'ils vont… lancer ces trucs énormes… sur les joueurs adverses ? »

Sirius sourit. « Fun, hein ? »

« Et donc, les attaquants, ils marquent des points comment ? »

« Accroche-toi, » gémit Peter. « Je suis jamais sûr et ça fait des années que je vois Remus jouer. »

« Tu ne comprends rien au Quidditch non plus, Queudvert, » se moqua Sirius d'un ton léger. A la grande surprise de James, Peter ne prétendit même pas le contraire. « Donc, les attaquants. Les Bondisseurs ont des _frontons._ »

« Des _quoi _? »

« Des raquettes, » simplifia Peter en désignant du doigt Rutherford qui fendait l'air avec son fronton en guise d'échauffement.

« Avec leurs frontons, » recommença Sirius. « Les bondisseurs attaquants se font des passes. Tant qu'ils n'ont pas perdu la bolla, leur équipe garde la main. Si la bolla leur échappe, on compte les points marqués et on recommence avec les lanceurs. »

« Mais comment ils marquent des points si tout ce qu'ils font, c'est se faire des passes entre eux ? »

« C'est pas les Bondisseurs qui marquent les points, ils se contentent de faire garder l'avantage à leur équipe. Le vrai jeu a lieu entre les receveurs et le lanceur, plus bas. »

James acquiesça, attendant la suite, légèrement perdu. Jusque là, il suivait plus ou moins. Les lanceurs attrapaient la bolla pour donner l'avantage à leur équipe, une des deux allait en défense avec les énormes capitas et l'équipe en attaque restait en attaque tant que ses bondisseurs ne perdaient pas la bolla. Un jeu tordu, il l'avait dit.

« Tu vois les lignes blanches sur la pelouse ? Ca marque des yards. Le but de l'équipe attaquante est de traverser le terrain – donc d'avancer du plus de yards possible – tant qu'ils sont attaquants, c'est-à-dire que les bondisseurs n'ont pas perdu la bolla. »

« Je suis pas un attardé non plus, » signala James.

« Le lanceur prend la pallone - la petite balle noire, se souvint James – et la lance aux receveurs. Les receveurs doivent aller déposer la pallone au sol, sur la ligne de yards la plus proche, pour faire compter les points. Ensuite, le lanceur va ramasser la pallone au sol, la lance à nouveau aux receveurs, qui la redépose au sol, et ainsi de suite. »

« Quel est le but de ramasser et redéposer une balle au sol, exactement ? » demanda James avec un froncement de sourcils.

Peter et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé. « Ils déposent la pallone de plus en plus loin sur le terrain, donc marque des points, » rappela Peter.

« Ca a pas l'air bien compliqué. »

« Sauf que la pallone fait plusieurs kilos et que pendant ce temps, les défendeurs les bombardent de capita, » répliqua Sirius.

« Et qu'en général, ils ont à peine le temps de se faire trois-quatre passes que les bondisseurs perdent la bolla, » ajouta Peter.

« Et c'est celui qui a avancé du plus de yards qui gagne ? »

« Celui qui a marqué le plus de points. T'écoute ou quoi ? »

James leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. « Et comment sont calculés les points, oh grand maître ? »

« Ouais, comment c'est calculé ? » enchérit Peter « J'ai jamais compris. »

« Le premier yard vaut un point, le deuxième deux, le troisième trois et ainsi de suite. »

« C'est débile, » commenta James.

« Chaque yard est plus difficile à parcourir parce qu'il y a d'autant plus de chance que les bondisseurs perdent la bolla et que tu te rapproches de l'équipe des défendeurs qui lancent les capitas, » rappela Sirius. « Quand t'arrive à parcourir les quinze yards, tu gagnes un bonus de cent points en plus des cent vingt marqués yard par yard. »

« Ce jeu est nul. » James resta campé sur ses positions alors qu'un grand coup de sifflet sonore retentissait. Il observa Lupin et le lanceur adverse dont James ignorait le nom se placer au centre du terrain, l'un à côté de l'autre. L'arbitre du jeu alla se placer près de la petite table, la main sur la bolla qui s'agitait de plus.

« Messieurs, à balai ! » Les deux joueurs s'envolèrent et allèrent se placer chacun à leur extrémité du terrain. Dans les gradins, des holas d'encouragement se firent entendre. L'arbitre libéra la balle rouge qui vola comme une fusée à travers le terrain, si vite que James eut l'impression de se faire un torticoli en tournant la tête pour la suivre. Lupin et l'autre lanceur se précipitèrent dessus, manquant de se rentrer dedans à plusieurs reprises. Chaque fois que l'un des deux s'apprêtait à poser la main sur la balle, elle disparaissait dans une nuée rouge.

Malgré lui, James se sentit absorbé par l'affrontement qui, au final, ne dura que quelques minutes. Lupin tendit les deux bras, à peine en équilibre sur son balai, et ses mains se refermèrent sur la boule rouge. Il fut trainé sur une courte distance avant que son balai fasse un looping et qu'il se rétablisse sur le sol in extremis, la balle rouge pressée contre le cœur. James s'aperçut qu'il se levait avec les autres supporters pour saluer cet attrapage exceptionnel.

Aussitôt, l'équipe du Lycée de Solihull se précipita sur ses capitas et chaque joueur, muni d'un des énormes ballons, s'envola dans les airs en essayant tant bien que mal de tenir à la fois la balle plus grande que leur bras et le manche de leur balai. Avec un certain amusement, James s'aperçut que le plus téméraire n'était qu'à un petit mètre et demi du sol. Il ne devait pas être rare de tomber de balai avec de tels monstres à bout de bras… Quelle idée aussi de voler à balai avec des ballons plus grand que soi.

Rutherford, McNair et Jorisson s'envolèrent, fronton en main et Lupin relâcha la bolla qu'il avait eu temps de mal à attraper. Aussitôt, les trois bondisseurs se mirent à traverser le terrain de bout en bout pour maintenir la bolla dans les limites du stade et ainsi permettre à leurs coéquipiers de marquer des points. James comprit soudain pourquoi on appelait ces joueurs des _bondisseurs_ : ce n'était pas une expression, ils bondissaient littéralement d'un endroit à l'autre pour abattre leur fronton sur la bolla et renvoyer la balle en direction des autres joueurs. En observant un peu mieux la balle rouge, James comprit pourquoi il était si dur de la garder en jeu longtemps : ce n'était pas temps qu'elle volait vite mais que ses trajectoires semblaient totalement aléatoires. Elle se dirigeait d'un côté, puis de l'autre, brusquement, sans prévenir et les pauvres joueurs devaient bondir pour ne pas la perdre. Ce simple jeu était si passionnant – alors que ce n'était que trois garçons se faisant des passes avec une balle récalcitrante – que James en oublia que, plus près du sol, une tout autre partie se jouait. Tant et si bien que, quand McNair loupa son coup et que la bolla disparut au milieu d'un public surexcité, il se demanda _quand_ le Lycée avait pu marquer ces dix points…

Le jeu recommença. Les deux lanceurs se placèrent au centre du terrain, montèrent sur leurs balais et allèrent se positionner chacun à une extrémité. L'arbitre lança une bolla – James ne savait pas si l'autre avait été récupérée ou si c'était une nouvelle – et les deux lanceurs se lancèrent à la poursuite de la bombe rouge. A nouveau, ce fut Lupin qui réussit à s'en saisir en premier, sous les acclamations de la foule qui ne se tenait plus.

« Il est doué, » commenta James en observant Remus rééquilibrer son balai au simple poids de son corps.

« On n'arrive pas en finale sans ça, » fit remarquer Sirius.

Cette fois, James se désintéressa des bondisseurs et observa ce qui se passait au sol. Il repéra la pallone qui était sur le yard marqué d'un grand '0'. Les deux receveurs se placèrent à mi distance entre le yard 1 et le yard 2 et Lupin, comme une bombe, fonça sur le sol, ramassa la pallone et la lança en direction de Morrison qui donna un coup d'accélération à son balai pour attraper la petite balle d'un mouvement amorti. Pendant ce temps, l'équipe adverse avait réussi à gagner le ciel avec ses énormes capitas et commençait à les lancer sur les joueurs de Rasp Hollow. James fut étonné de la lenteur des balles géantes. Même si les défendeurs les lançaient de toutes leurs forces, elles ne semblaient pas plus rapides que des ballons en baudruche.

Morrison se précipita sur le sol et déposa la pallone sur le yard 2, en sautant le 1. James fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi il ne les faisait pas tous un par un, alors que la foule autour de lui explosait de joie.

« Il a le droit d'en passer comme ça ? » glissa-t-il à Peter.

« Je crois que c'est une question de distance de passe, » répondit celui-ci. « Si Remus fait une passe de plus de cinq mètre, il- »

« Mais non, » coupa Sirius. « Remus est au-dessus du yard 0. S'il fait une passe de 3 mètres, il arrive au yard 1 mais s'il en fait une de 6, le yard 2, une de 9, le yard 3 et ainsi de suite. »

« Y'a 3 mètres entre deux yards, quoi ? »

Sirius acquiesça. « Au niveau pro, ils plafonnent à 9 mètres, rarement à 12. Se taper deux yards d'un coup, c'est déjà incroyable. »

Dès que la balle noire eut touché le sol, Morrison et Atkins reculèrent, entre le yard 3 et 4 et Lupin fonça avec son balai, ramassa la pallone et la lança ne direction des deux receveurs. Cependant, au moment où Atkins allait recevoir la balle, une capita lui atterri dans le dos et il lâcha la balle noire qui tomba par terre, à un mètre du yard 3. Remus, vif comme l'éclair, se précipita dessus, toute en jouant à saute-mouton par-dessus une capita qui lui était destinée, ramassa la balle et fit une nouvelle passe à Atkins qui réceptionna avec difficulté avant de se précipiter sur le sol Morrison se plaça au dessus du deuxième receveur et repoussa avec force une capita qui devait l'empêcher de marquer. Au moment où la pallone touchait la ligne blanche du quatrième yard, un sifflet retentit, signe qu'au-dessus, la bolla avait été perdue par les bondisseurs et que l'équipe de Rasp Hollow perdait la main. Son score passa à 17.

« Tu vois ! » s'exclama Peter « Ils font quatre yards, donc normalement 10 points mais n'en marquent que 7 ! »

« C'est parce que le troisième yard ne comptait pas, » les informa Sirius qui ne semblait avoir aucune difficulté avec les règles de ce sport. « Atkins n'a pas posé la pallone sur le yard 3, elle est tombée. Enfin, si elle était tombée sur la ligne, ils auraient eu les points mais comme elle était à côté, pas de points. »

« Mais ils ont marqué le yard 1 sans poser la pallone dessus, » insista Peter alors que les lanceurs se préparaient à attraper la bolla une troisième fois.

« Le yard est passé sous une passe, elle compte, » répliqua Sirius. « Si au lieu de relancer la pallone de son point de chute, Remus l'avait lancé du yard 2, le 3 aurait été compté. »

Peter grommela quelque chose entre ses dents et James eut envie de rire. C'était pas simple, en effet. Il y eut une exclamation dans tout le stade au moment où le lanceur du lycée de Solihull attrapa la bola.

Les joueurs se remirent en place, mais de l'autre côté du terrain. Le lanceur ramassa la pallone et la lança vers le haut où un receveur la reçut et se précipita pour la poser sur le yard 1. Ensuite, les receveurs avancèrent sur le terrain alors que Remus criait à ses joueurs comment se positionner pour bombarder l'adversaire efficacement avec les capitas. Le lanceur se lança, ramassa la balle noire sur le yard 1 et l'envoya vers son receveur qui se précipita vers le sol et posa la balle sur le yard 2. Presque aussitôt (et pour la première fois du match), la balle retourna, toute seule, sur le yard précédent, sous les huées du public.

« Il se passe quoi, là ? » demanda James.

« La passe ne faisait pas les 3 mètres, » expliqua Sirius. « Si le receveur avait posé la balle _entre_ le yard 1 et 2, elle aurait pas bougé mais comme il a essayé de tricher en la mettant plus loin, retour à la case départ. »

James comprit alors seulement que le receveur devait poser _au sol_ la balle à la distance exacte à laquelle il la recevait, ou moins. Cependant, les yards tracés au sol semblaient bien plus éloignés que les trois mètres dont parlait Sirius.

« Cinq mètres, » dit celui-ci comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, « mais on considère un mètre de décollage et s'atterrissage des balais, donc trois mètres de passe par yard. »

Au moment où le lanceur allait envoyer, pour la seconde fois, la pallone depuis le yard 1, une nuée de capita s'abattirent dans sa direction et la balle noire retomba au sol, exactement sur le yard 2. Le lanceur tenta de se dégager des gros ballons comme il pouvait alors que les joueurs de Rasp Hollow récupéraient rapidement leurs armes, comme ils pouvaient également.

« Seul le lanceur peut ramasser la pallone, » expliqua Sirius, « et les points ne sont comptés que si la pallone était dans les mains d'un receveur avant de tomber. »

Ainsi, alors que les bondisseurs perdaient la bolla et mettaient fin à la troisième manche, seul un point fut accordé à l'équipe de Solihull. James se rendit compte qu'il était debout et à bout de souffle. Il se laissa retomber sur son siège, presque sonné, alors qu'un quatrième duel s'engageait entre les deux lanceurs.

« Alors ? » s'exclama soudain la voix de Lily à son oreille. Il se retourna, étonné de voir qu'elle avait changé de place avec Peter. Ses joues étaient toutes rouges et ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens. Cet air de sauvageonne donna envie à James d'exploser de rire. Elle devait vraiment être prise par le match… « C'est génial, non ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre parce que Lupin se retrouva suspendu à son balai, la bola dans une main et l'autre accroché au manche.

« _Allez REMUS ! »_ hurla Lily à côté de lui, comme une furie. « VAS-Y ! »

James s'en retourna sur le match, amusé de la ferveur de son amie. Mais pas étonné. C'est alors que James vit la chose la plus incroyable de la journée : d'un bras, par en dessous de son balai, Lupin réussit à manœuvrer celui-ci jusqu'au sol tout en maintenant la bolla contre lui. Bon sang, ces enfoirés s'y connaissaient en maniement de balais…

L'équipe de Rasp Hollow parvint à marquer cinq yards en trois passes, ce qui mena leur score à 32 à 1. Un grand clairon retentit et tous les joueurs se posèrent au sol, chacun de leur côté du terrain, et ils rentrèrent dans les vestiaires. James baissa les yeux sur sa montre et rendit compte que le jeu avait déjà duré vingt minutes. D'après ce qu'avait dit Lily, un match se jouait en trois tiers-temps de vingt minutes, espacés de dix minutes de pause. Toujours selon elle, c'était un sport très physique et très fatigant.

« Comment tu trouves ? » demanda Lily en se rasseyant. Elle tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux mais c'était peine perdue. D'un geste absent, James l'aida à replacer quelques mèches du bon côté mais il la vit rougir et arrêta immédiatement. Non, rien ne devait arriver avec Lily et il devait arrêter de se comporter comme un petit ami avec elle. Pas de ballade romantique, pas de sorties le vendredi soir, pas de baisers et aucun geste tendre. Un ami. Un ami distant.

« C'est… intéressant, » convint-il en acceptant la proposition de Sirius d'aller chercher à boire.

« Intéressant ? Je trouve ça tellement plus vivant et haletant que le Quidditch ! »

« Fait pas pousser non plus… » grommela James entre ses dents. Lily le regarda et éclata de rire. « C'est vrai que c'est assez impressionnant ce qu'ils peuvent faire leurs balais. » Il n'avait toujours pas compris comment Lupin avait fait ça, ni comment les joueurs arrivaient à décoller avec leurs capitas en main.

« Et tu n'as jamais vu un match de haut niveau, » assura Lily. « Les receveurs et les lanceurs sont à une dizaine de mètres du sol et ils passent leur temps à faire des piqués de dingues ! »

« Ca a l'air plutôt bien parti pour notre équipe, non ? »

« Oh, faut pas croire, Solihull est super bon. Ils ont commis une faute toute à l'heure mais en général, leurs bondisseurs assurent comme aucun. Ils marquent plus de vingt points à chaque fois notre seule chance, c'est que Remus assure pour attraper la bolla. Si Solihull n'a jamais la main, ils ne pourront pas marquer de points. »

« Et puis, Remus est le plus génial de tous les lanceurs ! » intervint Tania « Il fait des passes à six mètres les doigts dans le nez ! »

« C'est vrai, » assura Lily. « Skilly ne fait jamais plus de cinq mètres. »

James supposa que _Skilly_ était le nom du lanceur adverse.

Sirius revint avec les boisons, échangea une œillade tendue avec Tania et ils s'assirent tous deux à une extrémité du banc. Lily prit un des verres de bière des mains de Sirius et trinqua en l'honneur de leur école.

Contre toute attente, James devait avouer qu'il passait une bonne après-midi.

Le deuxième tiers-temps reprit et il ne le vit pas passer tant il resta suspendu aux actions des joueurs. Lupin s'empara à nouveau de la bolla et se dirigea vers la pallone comme l'éclair. Il semblait avoir remotivé ses bondisseurs pendant la pause car Jorisson, Rutherford et McNair parvinrent à conserver la bolla dans les limites suffisamment longtemps pour que Lupin fasse sept passes, dont deux doubles. Le stade était en transe et l'explosion de cris quand le score passa à 77 fut telle qu'il se demanda vaguement si ses tympans s'en remettraient un jour.

Les choses se corsèrent après. Skilly attrapa la bolla et, comme Lily l'avait prédit, les bondisseurs de Solihull firent un boulot fantastique, laissant tout le temps au lanceur et ses receveurs de marquer dix… onze… douze passes. La pluie de capita était incessante, Rasp Hollow se démenant pour ralentir la progression et ils réussirent un moment avant que Solihull reprenne le jeu en main et continue sa progression. Ils firent ce que Lily appela un _strike_, c'est-à-dire une traversée complète du terrain et marquèrent 220 points. A entendre les cris, un mélange de désespoir rempli d'acclamations, James comprit que c'était un vrai exploit – et le score allait avec. Un peu comme au Quidditch, en règle générale, le fait d'attraper le Vif assurait la victoire, en Flysqua, faire un strike était se mettre à l'abri de l'adversaire.

James prit conscience d'un défaut majeur du jeu, en dehors du fait que marquer un yard à l'avant du terrain rapporte 1 point pour 15 à l'arrière. L'action principale se passait au sol, entre les receveurs, le lanceur et les défenseurs. Cependant, tout le jeu était déterminé par les bondisseurs : si ceux-ci conservaient la bolla, ils donnaient l'avantage à leur équipe et plus longtemps une équipe gardait la main, plus elle pouvait marquer de points facilement.

Le derniers tiers-temps fut électrique. Tous les fans (et l'équipe) de Rasp Hollow étaient remontés à bloc, prêt à tout pour gagner. Skilly n'attrapa plus la bolla. L'équipe de Lupin eut trois manches pour remonter. Tout le monde crut au miracle pendant un moment –dix passes dont trois doubles – et marqua 91 points supplémentaires. Malheureusement, les bondisseurs semblaient à bout et, au cours des deux dernières manches, seulement trois et quatre passes furent réalisées.

Le match se solda sur un score de 198 à 221 pour Solihull, malgré la domination évidente de Rasp Hollow.

En regagnant le Get Out en compagnie des autres étudiants et supporters, James se sentit, plus que jamais, proche des membres de la communauté qui l'avait adopté et se dit qu'il serait grand temps d'arrêter de les considérer comme des attardés parce que, reconnaissons-le, Rasp Hollow déchirait en Flysqua !

Quand James abandonna Lily aux bons soins de Peter et Tania, il trouva l'appartement de l'oncle Phin dans un capharnaüm indescriptible. La table était renversée, il y avait des verres, des gobelets et des assiettes partout, de la musique coulait à flot, de même que l'alcool pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Il comprit rapidement qu'il avait atterri, sans l'avoir prémédité, dans la _vraie_ fête d'après-match. C'est vrai qu'à bien y réfléchir, malgré les chants et les célébrations dans le Get Out (ainsi qu'un certain nombre de cris à l'injustice), aucun des joueurs de Flysqua n'étaient présents, ainsi que peu de leurs amis.

En traversant la pièce, James aperçut Rutherford la bouche ouverte sous un fût dans la cuisine, McNair en très bonne compagnie sur un fauteuil, Atkins et Jorisson en train d'essayer de démolir le plancher en sautant dans ce qui devait être une sorte de danse très personnelle et, dans le coin près de la fenêtre, les jumeaux McPharen, Andrew Zeller et Stu Higgs en pleine discussion avec Jack Patterson et Chailse Campbell. James sourit en voyant les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Sirius discuter avec ceux de la sienne. A quelques semaines de là, ils ne se seraient même pas adressé la parole… Du coin de l'œil, il repéra également Grégoire Scott, un des poursuiveurs titulaires de l'équipe de Quidditch, trainer une des jumelles Clackson, sûrement Haley, dans la chambre de son oncle.

Par acquis de conscience, James décida d'aller vérifier que personne ne s'en donnait à cœur joie dans _son_ lit et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il trouva la pièce enfumée et, sur les lits, Remus, Sirius, Ben Morrison, Alec Sullivan et Matt Farrell. Presque aussitôt qu'il vit les garçons, James se sentit raidir et il adopta son attitude défensive usuelle.

« Le club des cinq reformé, si c'est pas mignon, » susurra-t-il.

« Arrête de faire ta précieuse et vient t'asseoir, Potter, » lança Lupin qui semblait définitivement plus heureux, calme, épanoui et tout un tas d'autres choses qu'il ne l'avait été depuis que James le connaissait. Était-ce à ça que ressemblait le garçon enjoué dont Lily parlait quelque fois ? Celui qu'il était avant que sa petite amie se mette à jouer avec ses nerfs, que sa propre équipe se retourne contre lui, que son meilleur ami le « trahisse » et qu'il se fasse plaquer ?

Visiblement, avoir perdu ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça – il avait quand même réussi à prouver qu'il était un foutument bon lanceur. Enfin, du point de vue de James, qui n'était peut-être pas exactement le mieux placé pour savoir étant donné que son expérience en Flysqua se limitait à cet unique match…

« C'est un piège ? » demanda-t-il tout de même en restant sur le pas de la porte – difficile d'oublier que Ben, Alec et Matt avaient tenté de fomenter une rébellion contre lui moins de trois mois plus tôt…

« Le calumet de la paix, Potter, » souffla Alec de sa voix habituellement trainante. Il lui tendit une cigarette que James regarda avec hésitation – il avait promis à Lily qu'il n'y toucherait plus jamais… Alec était comme toujours insondable, mais n'avait pas vraiment mauvais fond sous sa couche de bêtise. Matt avait eu du mal mais l'avait accepté, le fait de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ayant aidé. Ben… semblait désappointé que l'époque où James était le punching-ball soit passée, mais tout de même prêt à faire la concession de l'accepter.

« Alors quoi, Potter, » reprit Matt avec un sourire amusé. « Tes poumons de sportif sont trop précieux pour ça ? »

Avec un reniflement méprisant, James accepta le tube de tabac, l'alluma du bout de sa baguette et inspira profondément avant de grimacer. « Des lights ? » s'exclama-t-il en se débarrassant vite fait de la cigarette dans le premier cendrier qui passait. « Vous fumez des _lights _? Et c'est moi la précieuse ? »

Il secoua la tête et alla chercher son paquet – ce qu'il restait de l'opération « nettoyage de poumons » de Lily du moins – sous son matelas et en sortit une vraie cigarette sous les yeux médusés des cinq autres. Remus avait le même air désapprobateur que sa meilleure amie et pendant un instant, James l'imagina avec de longs cheveux roux et dut se retenir de rire.

« T'assure mec, » déclara Alec en tendant le bras pour qu'il fasse tourner, James lui passa la cigarette allumée et s'installa au pied de son lit, à côté de Sirius. « Alors, tu t'es débarrassé de ta sangsue rousse ? »

« Alec ! » le reprit immédiatement Sirius. « On avait dit qu'on parlait pas de filles ! »

« Ah ouais, » s'excusa-t-il en tirant sur la clope. Après un instant, il ajouta « On peut même pas se foutre un peu du coup de genou dans le nez ? »

Il y eut un petit silence, entrecoupé des rires sous capes des cinq garçons, puis, finalement, Ben leva son verre au dessus de sa tête alors que Sirius en tendait un à James : « A notre capitaine qui a réussi neuf passes à six mètres ! »

« A Remus ! » trinquèrent les autres, en suivant le mouvement. James leva son verre aussi et, sentant le regard amusé de Lupin sur lui, haussa un sourcil intrigué.

« Je parie que Potter, » commença le héros du jour. James se tendit, s'attendant au pire, « n'a pas la moindre idée du niveau de cette perfo ! »

Le ton était donné : journée sous le signe de la paix. James pouvait faire ça. Il avait été le mec le plus apprécié de l'école et savait comment se faire adopter. Quitte à devoir passer une autre année ici, autant être en bons termes avec les autres, non ?

« Ton premier match ? » demanda Alec, James acquiesça et alors, commença le récit de la trépidante et fabuleuse carrière de Remus Lupin, entrecoupé de faits incroyables et d'anecdotes sportives. Au bout du compte, quand la voix furieuse de Phin raisonna dans la pièce d'à côté, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et personne n'avait perdu un œil…

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Je suis pas très sûr d'avoir envie de recommencer ça » marmonna James en regardant Lily avec hésitation. Elle ne faisait pas plus la fière que lui, se tordait les mains sur son short bordeaux et ses yeux fixés sur ses pieds. C'était lundi, à nouveau, cours de sport, encore, et ils en étaient revenus à cette histoire de portés…

« Les Olympies Sportives sont ce week-end ! » rappela Holly de sa voix de crécelle suraigüe. Malgré lui, James frissonna. « C'est pas le moment d'avoir peur ! »

« J'ai pas peur, » grommela-t-il. « J'ai pas envie de me refaire casser le nez, c'est tout. »

« Peut-être que tu pourrais nous montrer ? » suggéra Lily à la jeune fille. « Ce serait plus facile avec quelqu'un sachant comme s'y prendre. »

Et avant qu'il ait pu émettre une opinion, James se retrouva avec les mains sur le bassin de la fille. Il fit ce qu'on lui demandait et fut surpris de comprendre que, finalement, c'était loin d'être très difficile comme exercice… jusqu'au moment où ce fut à nouveau Lily, devant lui, avec ses grands yeux vert, sa petite bouche rose, son short porté bien trop bas et le bord des manches de son tee-shirt repliées. Il déglutit et la regarda de haut en bas. Le fait de savoir qu'elle était presque aussi mal à l'aise que lui ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Au bout de deux heures extrêmement longues, James était capable de soulever Lily dans les airs sans être complètement déconcentré par le bout de peau qu'il voyait sous sa blouse quand il la tenait à bout de bras…

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

C'était une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'ils tous les deux installés derrière un chevalet et observaient d'un œil critique la dernière toile de Chanflin. Les _cours extrascolaires_ étaient les préférés de James – regarder des peintures connues ou sur le point de l'être, donner des conseils aux autres artistes en herbe et surtout, peindre et se faire continuellement complimenter sur son talent, que pouvait-on demander de mieux ? Enfin, la peinture n'était pas son fort mais il avait un bon coup de crayon mais surtout, une capacité presque illimitée à retenir des détails pour les reproduire après, ce qui forçait toujours le respect.

« C'est pas dans ton habitude de demander, Lily. »

Elle souffla, tourna la tête vers lui puis se reconcentra à nouveau du la peinture en face d'elle. « Est-ce que – Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec nous ? »

James se figea, le doigt à moitié posé sur la toile. « Quoi ? »

« Toi et moi, » reprit Lily en osant enfin le fixer d'un air presque trop candide. Il y avait une lueur dans son regard, comme si elle le mettait au défi d'oser lui mentir ou prétendre qu'il ne ressentait pas également la tension entre eux depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Lupin.

« Il n'y a rien, » assura James. « Si, on est amis. Très bons amis. C'est tout. »

« Je te vois, tu sais, » continua-t-elle sans se démonter. Ses joues rougirent et il _sut_ qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite. « Quand tu me regardes. »

James ricana doucement, d'un rire forcé. « Que voudrais-tu que je fasse avec mes yeux, _manger_ ? » Ceci dit, il lui arrivait régulièrement de dévorer Lily du regard…

« Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ! »

« Et alors ? » se défendit-il en haussant légèrement la voix. « Tu es une belle fille, c'est pas ma faute ! Je suis qu'un mec ! Et si je te _regarde_, c'est juste parce que t'es la seule à porter des vêtements qui laissent deviner plus que des robes de sorciers ! »

Lily écarquilla les yeux. « C'est ta façon de dire que je t'allume ? »

Oh doux Merlin… « Non, » souffla James en regagnant son calme. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour chasser l'image d'une Lily coquine de son esprit. Il détestait l'idée qu'elle sache quel genre de type il pouvait être parfois. « Je suis comme ça, Lily. Je reluque les filles, qu'elles me plaisent ou non. Désolé si ça te met mal à l'aise, j'essayerai de ne plus » me faire prendre « le faire. »

Lily se racla la gorge et reporta ses yeux sur l'œuvre qui représentait un paysage de haute Sibérie, avec dans le fond des massifs enneigés des elfes du Nord en train de s'agiter. Plus on regardait, plus actifs ils devenaient.

« Et je… je te plais, moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

James se tourna si vite vers elle qu'il en tomba, littéralement, de son tabouret. Les autres élèves présents dans la pièce éclatèrent de rire mais pas lui. Il ne trouvait pas ça drôle. _Du tout_. Les choses ne devaient pas se passer comme ça. Lily devait être son amie, rien que son amie, et rien de plus. Ce qu'ils partageaient était incroyable, à la fois intense et fusionnel. Il tenait bien trop à elle pour prendre le risque de – il n'était pas quelqu'un pour elle. Elle méritait quelqu'un qui n'était pas – elle n'était pas son genre de fille. Ils n'auraient même jamais dû se mélanger au premier jour. Ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde, et certainement pas quand il était question de couples.

« Non, » dit-il de sa voix la plus distante et froide possible. Il ramassa son sac et sortit de la pièce sans regarder derrière lui.

Il ne pouvait même pas croire que – comment osait-elle – ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi ! Lily était une romantique petite fille qui croyait toujours au grand amour, avec les yeux remplis d'illusions. Lui… Il en avait vu assez pour une vie et il ne trainerait pas – il refusait ! – sa meilleure amie sur ce chemin. Il était une cause perdue. Le genre de type qui passe la nuit avec des inconnues, couche avec ses amies plus jeunes encore vierges, insulte des pauvres filles en mal d'amour en se moquant de leur physique, utilise les gens pour obtenir ce qu'il désire, se bat, jure, grogne et monte des plans pour casser des couples heureux. Si quelqu'un comme lui s'intéressait à Lily, il la réduirait en charpie.

Tout ça était de sa faute. Il l'avait draguée, dès le premier jour, parce que séduire les autres était toujours la meilleure façon d'ignorer ses problèmes. Il venait d'arriver dans cette ville pourrie, ne connaissait personne et quand il avait cette rousse magnifique servir au fast-food, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de retomber dans ses travers. Ensuite, elle l'avait étonné – par sa connaissance musicale, par ses cris hystériques, par sa camaraderie – et avant d'avoir compris, ils étaient amis. Et il continuait à la draguer, parce qu'il sentait que Lily et Lupin n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. C'était évident.

Et maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, que Lily était libre, il ne pouvait pas continuer à être intéressé par elle. Parce qu'il était dangereux, pour elle. Et ce n'était pas le genre de James de penser aux autres avant lui, alors Lily devrait lui être reconnaissante qu'il fasse l'effort pour elle. Ne voyait-elle pas que ça le tuait de faire ce qui était pour le mieux, plutôt que ce qu'il aurait voulu ?

Elle ne vint pas le voir au Get Out ce jour là, au contraire des autres jours. Peut-être l'avait-il blessée ? Il espérait. Il ne devait surtout pas jouer avec le feu plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

La soirée sembla ne jamais vouloir finir. Même si travailler _avec_ Lupin était moins laborieux qu'avant (quand ils passaient leur temps à empêcher l'autre de faire son job correctement), travailler avec Lupin _aujourd'hui_ l'empêchait de penser à autre chose que Lily. Même s'il savait prendre la bonne décision, James sentait un goût âcre de bile dans sa bouche.

Bon sang, ne pas être égocentrique était plus dur qu'il ne pensait…

Le lendemain, quand il arriva au Lycée, il n'alla pas dans « leur petit coin » comme tous les matins mais partit s'installer à l'intérieur avec Sirius, Remus, Alec et Ben. Les deux derniers garçons le regardèrent comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit – sans doute qu'à leur yeux, la trêve de dimanche soir devrait-elle rester exceptionnelle – mais comme les deux leaders du groupe ne commentèrent pas cette arrivée, ils ne dirent rien. James ne savait pas très bien pourquoi Sirius et son meilleur ami étaient soudain revenus à leurs anciennes amours (leur groupe de crétins). Peut-être était-ce simplement que maintenant que la saison de sport était finie, les tensions disparaissaient ? Ou au contraire, le fait d'avoir dû rejouer ensemble dans la même équipe leur avait rappelé leur ancienne amitié ? Ca lui semblait un peu simple mais il préférait ne pas poser la question.

« Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'échappe, » disait Ben au moment où James s'assit. « Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Matt » James eut du mal à rester sérieux « accepterait un truc pareil ? »

« Repose-toi la question quand tu seras amoureux, » répliqua Sirius.

« Oh, je t'en prie Sirius. » Ben renifla d'un air méprisant. « Moi aussi je l'aimais bien la petite Smaltine mais elle ne vaut quand même qu'on- »

« Oh, ferme-la un peu, » intervint Alec avec ennui. « Tout le monde sait que tu as toujours craqué sur elle. »

Sirius releva la tête et observa son ami. « T'as flashé sur ma copine ? »

« Ex, » rappela Ben, « et j'ai jamais fait aucun mouvement. Loyauté, mec. »

Remus ricana cyniquement. « Ouais, comme le jour où vous avez essayé de nous démonter la tête. »

« Pas vous, » assura Ben, « lui. » Il pointa James du doigt « Et c'était uniquement pour t'aider avec Evans. »

« On avait dit qu'on devait plus parler de cette histoire, » rappela Alec d'un ton trainant. James le vit échanger un regard avec Sirius, comme s'ils partageaient un secret. « Et puis, Potter est devenu plutôt populaire maintenant, il n'est plus temps de se le mettre à dos. »

« J'apprécie l'intention, mec, » se moqua James.

« Alors ça veut dire qu'on agrandit le groupe ? » demanda bêtement Ben.

« On s'en fiche, » répliqua Remus. « Potter vient juste squatter avec nous quand Lily devient trop insupportable, pas vrai ? »

James se racla la gorge, inconfortable dans cette situation. « Ouais, ben, vous connaissez les filles, non ? »

« Mais en général, nous, on retire un bénéfice à les laisser nous casser les oreilles, » rappela Alec.

« Oh mais Potter en tire avantage, » assura Lupin d'un air jaune et malade. « Pas vrai, Potter ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, » répliqua James. « Lily ne m'intéresse pas alors laisse couler Lupin. »

« On s'en fiche, » s'exclama Sirius en se penchant en avant. « L'école finit dans trois semaines et vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? »

Les yeux de Ben brillèrent, Remus sourit doucement et Alec resta aussi impassible qu'en temps normal. James fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ces petits culs bourgeois de Poudlard reviennent ! » éclata Ben avec une lueur machiavélique aux yeux « et on _déteste_ les petits bourges de Poudlard… »

James avait crû remarquer, ouais.

Remus grimaça. « Mais je parie que Potter était pote avec eux. Il va les prévenir si on parle devant lui… »

« Nan, » assura Sirius avant lui. « James déteste Rogue autant que nous. »

James sentit toute tension le quitter. « Vous prévoyez de jouer un sale tour à Servilo ? »

« Servilus, » corrigea Sirius. « Fais un effort pour t'intégrer, _cousin._ »

Il pouvait bien arrêter de se prendre la tête avec Lily pour un moment. Rien ne valait jamais une bonne blague à Servil-us il donnerait tout, juste pour voir sa tête au moment où il découvrirait James ici… S'il croyait lui avoir échappé… Voilà définitivement une _bonne _raison de reformer un groupe d'amis.

Quand il arriva en cours de défense, cinq minutes plus tard, il décida quand même de s'installer à côté de Lily. Il savait (d'expérience) qu'elle était invivable quand il cherchait à l'éviter. Elle ne dit rien, pas un mot, mais lui passa un petit paquet par-dessous le banc. James fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit, découvrant un cd moldu.

« Tu viens l'écouter chez moi ce soir ? » proposa-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

James se tourna vers elle. « Je pensais que tu serais en colère contre moi. »

« Je t'ai posé une question, tu as répondu. Fin de l'histoire. » Elle se concentra quelques minutes sur ce que le prof disait. « Alors, t'es intéressé ou pas ? »

« Par toi ? » répondit James. Ah, elle en avait de bonnes ! Elle allait le harceler longtemps comme ça ?

Lily pouffa. « Par la musique, imbécile. »

« Hey ! »

« Monsieur Potter ? Un problème ? » semanda le professeur en se tournant vers lui.

James lui fit un sourire d'ange. « Nan m'sieur. Par contre, si vous pouviez me dire quel genre de musique fait » il baissa les yeux sur le cd « UFOS, vous mettriez fin à notre discussion beaucoup plus efficacement. »

« Vous vous moquez de moi, monsieur Potter ? »

« Je n'oserais pas, monsieur… » James fronça les sourcils, incapable de se souvenir du nom de l'enseignant « le professeur ».

« Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, » répliqua-t-il avant de se remettre à enseigner.

A côte de lui, Lily souffla. « Ce sera pour demain soir alors… »

Le week-end arriva assez vite entre ses moments de complicité avec Lily et sa tâche « d'intégration » parmi les garçons. Et avec lui arrivèrent enfin les Olympies. Tout le monde monta dans un bus et, plus de deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un hôtel miteux. Les filles furent envoyées au premier étage et les garçons au second. James se retrouva dans la même chambre que Simon Eloy, le seul autre mec de leur année à avoir choisi comme discipline personnelle de la gymnastique proprement dite.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça fabuleux ? » disait Simon en dépliant son sac sous l'œil plutôt mitigé de James. Il avait entendu certaines rumeurs sur le garçon et, à voir le pyjama de _dentelles_ –oui !- qu'il venait de ranger, il avait vraiment peur qu'elles soient confirmées. « Toi et moi, dans cette chambre… »

James déglutit. « Ah ouais ? »

« Nous sommes les deux seuls à comprendre la beauté de la gymnastique, la grâce et la douceur que ça demande. » James pâlit et Simon le regarda avec idolâtrie. « Tous les autres sont des brutes incapables de ressentir le moindre sentiment. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Ah, euh, ben…. » James desserra son col « Ca dépend des gens. »

« C'est vrai que tu traines avec une bande de babouins, » renifla le garçon d'un air méprisant. « Ce que Black peut être ridicule à toujours se pavaner ! Je suis content que cette fille lui ait donné une bonne leçon d'humilité ! »

James fronça les sourcils. « Sirius est un type bien. »

Simon leva les yeux au ciel. « Si tu le dis. »

« Ecoute, » répliqua James. « On va devoir passer la nuit ensemble alors n'insulte pas mes amis, ok ? »

« Bien, bien. » Simon leva les mains face à lui. « Mais tu sais, avec moi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de dévoiler ton côté féminin… »

James s'étrangla, toussa bruyamment puis, sans prendre la peine de prévenir son camarade de chambrée, sortit dans le couloir où l'animation ne manquait pas. Un peu partout, des garçons plus ou moins habillés criaient et chahutaient, certains même dansant, dans des termes plus ou moins grossier. Le temps de traverser l'étage, James était recouvert d'une sorte de mousse étrange qu'il soupçonnait être de la mousse à raser moldue … D'un geste distrait, James caressa son menton. A croire que cette fichue potion dépilatrice avec laquelle Josh l'avait enduit à 14 ans continuait à faire effet… Il ne s'était jamais tracassé que rien ne soit jamais repoussé après ce jour-là, pas même le fin duvet de l'époque– mais ça faisait plus de deux ans à présent… Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de servir de cobaye !

« Hey Potter ! » La main d'Andrew Zeller se posa sur son épaule. « Il parait que t'es avec Simon Eloy dans la chambre ? »

James regarda le poursuiveur en fronçant les sourcils. « Ouais, » répondit-il prudemment. « Pourquoi ? »

Visiblement, Andrew avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire. « Pour rien, mec, » arriva-t-il à articuler entre deux rires étouffés. « Pense juste à bien fermer ton pyjama cette nuit… j'ai entendu des trucs… »

James frémit à nouveau et se dégagea de la main de ses coéquipiers. « Qu'il essaye et il comprendra vite sa douleur ! » grogna James en se baissant pour éviter un rouleau de papier toilette qui avait trouvé la voie des airs.

Zeller continua de ricaner en marchant avec lui vers le fond du couloir « A quoi tu t'attendais aussi en prenant _gymnastique _? Nan mais, t'as vu la tête des autres mecs qui font ça ? »

Non, James avait été trop absorbé à essayer de comprendre _pourquoi_ il n'avait pas réagi plus vite le jour où ils avaient choisi leurs spécialités pour regarder qui étaient ses adversaires.

« Quoique c'était un bon plan… T'as eu tout le temps de tripoter les filles. Y parait que chaque année, elles font une scène qu'aucun un mec ne veuille venir avec elles. »

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, James ricana. « J'avoue, il y avait quelques avantages à bosser avec cinq nanas. » Sauf quand elles se mettaient à parler de la dernière mode, de la couleur pour le bal, de la façon d'embrasser de leurs mecs ou qu'elles fantasmaient, devant lui, sur les crétins en train de faire un _vrai_ sport, eux. Enfin, heureusement, il avait été avec Lily tout du long…

« Tant que j'y suis, Potter, » reprit Andrew. « Tu sors avec Evans ? »

« Non, » soupira James avec agacement. Pourquoi personne ne voulait croire qu'ils étaient justes amis ?

« Et t'es intéressé par elle ? » continua le garçon.

« Non, » assura James. « Est-ce que- »

« HE LES MECS ! » cria alors Andrew en direction des autres membres de l'équipe. « ELLE EST LIBRE ! »

Des cris de joie raisonnèrent dans le couloir et les hostilités contre le pauvre hôtel reprirent de plus bel.

« Libre pour quoi ? » demanda James. Il avait peur de comprendre…

« Oh, tu peux pas savoir, c'est vrai qu'elle ne l'a pas encore fait, » reprit Zeller, « mais quand l'été arrive, Evans met de ces ridicules minuscules jupes… » Il grossit les yeux, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elles étaient petites. « Ca vaut le détour ! »

James pâlit en regardant son coéquipier s'en aller rejoindre ses potes. Que d'autres mecs se mettent à flasher sur Lily était la dernière chose au monde qu'il souhaitait… Et puis, il devait sûrement confondre. Lily n'était pas le genre de fille à porter des minuscules jupes, non ? Et d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, Remus n'était que son deuxième copain. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait du succès près des mecs… Même si elle était jolie comme un cœur et toujours sympa… toujours souriante et rayonnante. Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il était grand temps que la fin de l'année arrive.

« Est-ce que tu viens de donner ton autorisation pour qu'une bande de mâles en rut saute sur ta copine ? » souffla la voix amusée de Sirius dans son dos.

James grimaça. « C'est pas ma copine, » grinça-t-il pour la dixième fois. « Et c'est une grande fille, elle saura se défendre. »

« Hum. » Sirius posa la main sur son épaule et James se dégagea immédiatement. Merde, il était un aimant à mec aujourd'hui ou quoi ? « Et comment se passe ta cohabitation avec Simon Eloy ? » susurra-t-il à son oreille.

James gémit. « Est-ce que j'étais le seul poireau de l'école à ne pas savoir pour Eloy ? »

Sirius éclata de rire. « Allez viens, Remus a apporté plein de bouffe. Et n'oublie pas de bien fermer ton pyjama ce soir. »

James tourna sur ses talons et se mit à suivre Sirius « Hé, attends ! T'es le deuxième à me dire ça ! Il s'est passé un truc avec Eloy ? Sirius ! Attends ! »

La journée fut épuisante mais étrangement satisfaisante. Comme Sirius le lui avait expliqué, le premier jour était le plus fun, celui de la maitrise des instruments sorciers, c'est-à-dire essentiellement des activités à balais, généralement ludiques. James ne pouvait pas dire qu'une journée à faire des pirouettes sur son balai était mauvaise, surtout qu'il avait fini parmi les cinq premiers, et devant Lupin. Il se sentait mieux désormais qu'i avait prouvé qu'il était meilleur voleur que lui – il avait pris un coup dans l'égo en le voyant évoluer pendant son match de Flysqua la semaine précédente.

Il avait passé son temps de midi avec les mecs, observant de loin Lily se fondre parmi les filles qui, elles, n'avaient pas d'épreuve de vols. Il ne savait pas très bien sur quoi reposait leur concours mais ça avait l'air fameux à voir l'énorme sourire de son amie rouquine. C'était presque étrange de la voir intégrée à un groupe de filles pour une fois. Quand il était arrivé, Lily était un loup solitaire, qui s'était volontairement éloignée de toutes ses connaissances pour faire le point sur elle-même et en devenant amie avec lui, elle n'avait presque plus lié de liens avec les autres.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait avoir remis les pieds dans ses anciennes chaussures de miss populaire. Elle souriait d'un air faussement enjoué que James ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver alarmant, comme si elle cachait tout ce qui faisait d'elle Lily derrière ces dents trop blanches. Elle parlait avec tout le monde (et n'importe qui) et semblait parfaitement à sa place parmi le groupe des « filles populaires » composé des sœurs Clarckson, Rose, Kelly, Kessy, Miranda et Holly. (Oui, James avait un peu paniqué en se rendant compte qu'il connaissait le prénom de toutes les filles de la table).

A un moment, son regard avait croisé celui de Lily. Elle avait levé les yeux au plafond d'un air discret et il avait répondu par un léger ricanement. Ensuite, avec un clin d'œil, elle était retournée à sa conversation sans aucun doute hautement passionnante. Cependant, James n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la regarder pendant presque tout le repas, ne suivant que d'une oreille discrète la conversation de ses « amis par intérêt ».

A la fin de la journée, il était resté dans les pieds de Sirius et Remus aussi longtemps que possible, s'étonnant presque que Lupin ne le fiche pas à la porte de leur chambre à renfort de grands coups de pieds aux fesses. Une sorte d'accalmie était apparue dans ses rapports avec le garçon. Il ne savait pas très bien à quoi elle était due. Il savait que Lupin faisait des efforts pour mieux l'apprécier depuis qu'il avait appris que James était devenu un Animagus pour un ami Loup-garou, comme si cela suffisait à faire de lui quelqu'un d'honorable. En fait, en y réfléchissant plus, Lupin était plus 'supportable' depuis qu'il savait pourquoi James avait été viré : sans doute y avait-il un peu de pitié là dedans aussi.

Mais ce qui étonnait le plus l'ancien Baroudeur était que Lupin semblait mieux l'accepter depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Lily. Un peu comme si être pote avec le meilleur ami qui essayait de lui voler sa copine était absolument inenvisageable mais l'être avec le type qui passait son temps à dire qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec son ex-copine était acceptable. La rivalité innée entre eux qui était due à leurs relations opposées avec la rousse fondait doucement.

James était très surpris aussi de voir à quel point Lupin gérait bien sa rupture. Si lui-même rompait avec Lily- Non ! Il ne sortirait jamais avec Lily, se reprit-il. Quoiqu'il en soit, Lupin avait définitivement plus de force et de ressources que James l'avait d'abord imaginé.

« Allez, dehors ! » décréta Sirius à onze heures passées en poussant James dans le couloir. Lupin et lui le regardaient tous les deux avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui faisait vraiment _très_ peur à James. Il avait eu beau questionner tout le monde, personne n'avait voulu lui dire avec qui Eloy avait dormi l'année précédente et ce qui s'était passé… Cependant, tout le monde lui disait cette phrase énigmatique « ferme bien ton pyjama » en le regardant d'un air à la fois moqueur et désolé. C'était suffisamment humiliant de passer la nuit dans la chambre de la Sissi de l'école sans qu'en plus, il lui vienne l'idée de se promener torse nu !

Cependant, quand il était entré dans la chambre, Eloy dormait à poing fermé, la main passée sous son oreiller. James soupira de soulagement et enfila rapidement son pyjama qui, il s'en rendu alors seulement compte, ne fermait pas puisqu'il s'agissait de son ancienne tenue de Quidditch de Poudlard. Il plongea dans son lit, tira ses couvertures jusque sous ses oreilles, ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt sans se douter que la nuit ne faisait que commencer pour lui…


	33. Et découvre des choses

Bien le bonjour !

Vous en rêviez et je l'ai fait : j'ai tenu le délai que je m'étais fixé et j'ai réussi la maj mensuelle ! (Je me sens presque fière de moi, du coup^^) Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite du chapitre, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose mais il met en place plein de trucs pour la suite (et quand je suis arrivé à 10.000 mots, j'ai eu pitié de vous autres, pauvres lecteurs, et je me suis arrêtée ;)

Merci pour les reviews à** Emarciss : Petite Hinata : FloriaPotty : LaSilvana : Puky : Plumiere : Ocee : malilite : Catherine Broke : Nikki Micky : Caramelise : Potterienne : Lily Get Away **ainsi qu'à ceux ayant ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris. J'ai fait les rar à la barbarre en répondant un peu n'importe quand alors j'espère de tout coeur que je n'ai oublié personne ^-^

_Note : j'ai relu trois fois donc j'espère qu'il ne reste pas de fautes. Un de ces jours, il va vraiment falloir que je me décide à prendre un bêta... _

_Note 2 : je ne garantis pas les informations astronomiques de ce chapitre. J'ai fait mes recherches, j'ai interprêté mais je ne suis pas spécialiste. __  
_

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos théories obscures et de vos interprétations loufoques ! (Non, ceci n'est pas _du tout_ un message d'incitation aux commentaires :D)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 33**

**Des baisers mal digérés**

_Je n'ai jamais supporté que quelqu'un me fasse des secrets ou me cache des choses. Et pourtant, j'ai toujours moi-même eu une forte propension à ne pas révéler mon passé. J'ai dû batailler pour découvrir qui était James Potter. Et il s'est arrangé pour tout savoir de moi._

_Je regrette juste que nous n'ayons jamais réussi à être parfaitement honnête l'un avec l'autre..._

La nuit était calme et paisible, on entendait à peine le son du vent et la voûte céleste était tout entière recouverte d'étoiles, semblant à des petits points de lumière éclairant le ciel sombre et sans lune. La température était idéale pour la nuit, il ne faisait pas suffisamment froid pour avoir besoin d'une veste à l'extérieur mais la fraicheur avait pris la place de la chaleur du jour. Le seul mot qui pouvait venir à l'esprit de James en cet instant était : paix.

« Les grands esprits se rencontrent, je vois » murmura une voix dans son dos, venant interrompre son moment de quiétude. Il ne leva pas la tête et ne se retourna pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qui avait eu la même idée que lui et il n'avait certainement aucun mal à reconnaitre sa voix. Qui d'autre qu'elle aurait pu le trouver alors qu'il prenait calmement l'air sur le toit de l'hôtel où il était supposé dormir ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? » questionna-t-il en la sentant s'asseoir à côté de lui, beaucoup trop près de lui pour qu'il puisse ignorer sa présence ou la chaleur que dégageait la peau nue de son bras qui était pressé contre le sien. Ses doigts se contractèrent contre le béton du sol et il garda les yeux dirigés vers le haut. Ses fantasmes travaillaient assez pour lui, pas besoin de vérifier ce qu'elle portait pour dormir.

« Ma voisine de chambre ronfle trop fort. »

James éclata de rire et Lily le frappa sur l'épaule. « Tu trouves ça drôle peut-être ? J'ai l'impression de dormir à côté d'un bûcheron. »

Le jeune homme se calma presque instantanément et jeta un coup d'œil curieux à son amie. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue utiliser une telle expression avant. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas si étonnant, elle avait été élevée à la moldue, ces choses là arrivaient. Cependant, presque tous les matins à Poudlard, il entendait Joshua se plaindre qu'Harrington ronflait comme un bûcheron. Et puisque son ami était le seul qu'il avait jamais entendu avec ces mots à la bouche, il avait naturellement associé les deux. Il secoua la tête pour oublier cette pensée.

« Tu crois aux Aliens ? » demanda soudain Lily en posant la tête contre l'épaule de James qui se tendit. La présence de Lily, aussi proche de lui, en pleine nuit, n'était pas une chose évidente à gérer.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il en s'éloignant légèrement d'elle pour empêcher le parfum qu'elle portait de l'intoxiquer. Prendre de la distance était le meilleur moyen de s'assurer qu'il ne finirait pas par enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux roux, ni ne la prendrait dans ses bras ou l'embrasserait comme il en mourrait d'envie. « Non ! »

« Quoi ? » rigola-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui « Tu y crois ou pas ? »

James écarquilla les yeux puis se reprit. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'embrasser. Ils étaient juste deux ados de sexe opposé sur le toit d'un immeuble en pleine nuit avec les étoiles comme seule compagnie. C'était normal. Juste une réaction hormonale. Il avait toujours eu un taux élevé de testostérone, voilà tout…

« James ? »

Le seul problème, c'est que maintenant qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il n'arrivait plus à s'en détacher. Il restait des traces noires autour de ses yeux, signe qu'elle avait dû être maquillée la journée, et une trace rouge d'oreiller s'étendant sur sa joue droite. Ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre pas possible, presque pire que lui, et ses yeux brillaient trop fort dans cet endroit si sombre où, malgré tout, il voyait comme en plein jour. Et alors qu'il la regardait, la bouche de plus en plus sèche, il la vit commencer à rougir. Littéralement. Sous ses yeux, ses pommettes devinrent roses, puis rouges et la couleur s'étendit sur toutes ses joues et même une partie de son front.

Et Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait l'embrasser.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » finit-elle par murmurer en tournant la tête pour regarder ses pieds. Ses pieds nus, ses chevilles fines et blanches découvertes, ses mollets offerts à la vue, ses genoux où il devinait de petites cicatrices, ses cuisses presque translucides puis, enfin, un petit short noir devant lui servir de pyjama. Il déglutit.

« Je suis désolé, je ne le ferai plus. » Il y avait comme un air de déjà dit dans ces paroles, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. A cet instant précis, il se fichait de presque tout. Du fait que Lily était sa meilleure amie et qu'il avait plus d'affection pour elle qu'il en avait eu pour une fille jusqu'ici et que ça le poussait à vouloir la protéger des connards dans son genre. Du fait que Lily était sa meilleure amie, et juste ça. Du fait qu'ils étaient en voyage scolaire et supposément dans leurs lits. De toutes ses résolutions.

Il voulait l'embrasser. Juste une fois. Une dernière. Juste parce que cette fois-ci, ce serait juste lui et elle, et pas Lupin. Un baiser. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Et avant que son cerveau n'ait intégré l'information, il l'avait dit. « Embrasse-moi. »

« Quoi ? » Lily se retourna brusquement vers lui, le regard furieux. « Espèce de- »

« Embrasse-moi, » répéta-t-il. Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, s'ordonna-t-il alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait malgré lui : « s'il te plait, embrasse-moi. »

« T'es dingue ? Si je fais ça, tu vas me déclasser ! »

James fronça les sourcils, incertain de ce qu'il devait comprendre par là. Il s'en fichait. Il voulait qu'elle l'embrasse. Pas lui, elle. Il voulait la voir venir vers lui et se donner à lui. Il voulait qu'elle s'approche, colle leurs lèvres ensemble et se laisse dévorer par lui, telle une victime consentante.

« Embrasse-moi, » insista-t-il encore sans la lâcher des yeux. Il pouvait voir ses défenses flancher presque comme si elles étaient matérielles.

« Potter » Hein ? Mais pourquoi l'appelait-elle par son nom de famille ? Il n'avait rien fait pour en arriver là pourtant… « Tu rêves, c'est ça ? »

« Je suis éveillé. Crois-moi, je suis bien éveillé. » Il s'approcha d'elle, sans cesser de la dévisager, et sentit un sourire se former sur son visage alors qu'il voyait qu'elle se léchait les lèvres sans le vouloir. « Embrasse-moi, juste ce soir. Personne n'en saura rien. »

« Tu vas me détester si je fais ça. »

Elle devait avoir bu un truc pas net. Ou c'était lui qui avait fumé un truc pas clair. En tout cas, ses paroles n'avaient pas le moindre sens mais il ne s'en soucia pas.

« Je n'ai jamais eu envie d'embrasser quelqu'un aussi fort de ma vie. S'il te plait. »

Ses suppliques eurent raison d'elle. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et tendit le bras pour le toucher. Sa joue frissonna sous le contact. Il ne savait pas très bien si c'était l'ambiance ou le fait que ce soit elle ou ce sentiment, ce besoin urgent et impérieux de l'embrasser et de l'avoir, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. C'était comme si toute sa vie, tout son être dépendait de cet instant précis, un sentiment périlleux, vertigineux, qui l'englobait tout entier et qui pour la première fois, ne lui faisait pas peur.

« Embrasse-moi, » répéta-t-il pour l'encourager.

Elle était si proche à présent qu'il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres, il était plongé dans son regard mais d'une certaine façon voyait beaucoup loin que ça, comme s'il avait vue à travers tout son être, comme si elle s'était entièrement ouverte à lui pour la première fois. Ce serait le seul baiser qu'il n'aurait pas à voler à un autre, et ça changeait tout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il le savait, un point c'est tout.

Et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et rien ne se passa. C'était juste une bouche sèche, râpeuse et trop chaude. James fronça les sourcils mais il poursuivit le baiser. Il se souvenait que Lily avait l'habitude de mieux embrasser que ça mais il se dit qu'elle devait être nerveuse. Il tendit le bras pour caresser ses cheveux… courts.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et la seule chose qu'il sut c'est qu'une minute plus tard, Simon Eloy se tenait sur le sol de la chambre, le nez en sang.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Je vais m'endormir, » grommela Peter en appuyant sa tête sur le télescope en face de lui. A nouveau, sa mâchoire s'ouvrit en grand. « Qui est le Strangulot à pinces qui nous oblige à venir en cours à minuit ? »

« Ce Strangulot doit certainement être moi, monsieur Pettigrow, » répondit la voix du professeur Astra dans son dos. Peter se figea, parfaitement réveillé, et jura silencieusement. « Vous viendrez me rejoindre vendredi après les cours afin que nous discutions plus précisément de votre plainte face aux horaires de cours. »

« Oui monsieur. Pardon, » répondit Peter en essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. Ah l'espèce d'imbécile. Il n'y avait que lui pour insulter un prof devant celui-ci. Il avait beaucoup de chance qu'Astra déteste les retenues presque autant que les étudiants et n'en donne que très peu. Avec un autre, il aurait collé jusque la fin de l'année…

Un léger rire retentit à côté de lui et Peter tourna la tête vers sa petite amie en haussant les épaules. Gisèle lui sourit et secoua la tête.

« Tant que je vous ai sous la main, » reprit le professeur en s'approchant à nouveau de lui. « Savez-vous où est mademoiselle Smaltine ? Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai plus vue en cours. »

« Elle a arrêté l'école, monsieur, » intervint Jason, un de leurs camarades de classe qui n'avait jamais caché être sous le charme de la jeune fille. « Ils ont dit qu'elle ne passerait pas l'année alors elle ne perd pas son temps à venir. »

« C'est bien dommage, » souffla le professeur. « Elle était très bonne avec les étoiles, cette petite… »

« Tu m'étonnes, quand ton copain s'appelle Sirius, t'as intérêt à l'être, » grommela Peter en reportant son attention vers le ciel où il était supposé voir une constellation dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom.

Il sentit Gisèle se rapprocher de lui discrètement et poser sa main sur lui. Il resta concentré, l'œil dans l'objectif, légèrement étourdi par la présence de la jeune fille. « Je ne crois pas que les deux choses soient spécialement liées, tu sais. »

« Oh que si, » assura Peter en se tournant vers elle. « Sirius et Tania se sont tournés autour pendant un moment et un jour, Black a dit qu'il sortirait avec elle quand elle pourrait reconnaître son étoile dans le ciel. Elle a enchaîné les nuits blanches jusqu'à la voir. »

« C'est super romantique ! » souffla Gisèle en se rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui. Peter sentit son cœur s'agiter. « Moi j'ai jamais été foutue de faire la différence entre Hydra et Lyra… »

« Ouais, peut-être bien que c'était romantique, » se rappela Peter en passant distraitement sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille « surtout quand il lui a avoué le mois suivant qu'en juin, Sirius n'était pas visible la nuit… »

Gisèle pouffa doucement.

« Et bien au moins, vous parlez d'astronomie vous deux ! »

A nouveau, et pour la seconde fois de la nuit, Peter jura silencieusement. Il _détestait_ les profs déambulant dans le dos des étudiants – non mais vraiment , n'y avait-il pas une loi les obligeant à rester en vue tout le temps ?

« Bien, puisqu'il semble que tout le monde se laisse un peu distraire ce soir, faisons une petite interro surprise. » Ou comment faire en sorte que Peter Pettigrow n'ait plus aucun ami dans sa classe. « Miss Jones, » commença le prof en orientant le télescope de la jeune fille dans une direction précise, « quelle est cette étoile ? »

Caroline envoya un regard noir à Peter et regarda dans l'objectif « Euh… C'est la constellation du scorpion, non ? » Le prof eut l'air ravi « Antares ? »

« Très bien. Très bien » Peter grimaça. Evidemment, quand on demandait à la meilleure de la classe, c'était évident que- « Monsieur Pettigrow, à vous. »

Peter déglutit et regarda dans le télescope. Toutes les étoiles se ressemblaient, de toute façon. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, lui, laquelle c'était celle-là ? Il savait même pas quelles constellations étaient présentes ce soir… D'un vague geste de la baguette, il modifia le zoom pour avoir une image d'ensemble, jeta un coup d'œil à la carte du ciel qu'il était censé dessiner, à l'angulation de l'étoile désignée et à sa magnitude. Puis, il se résolut à faire travailler son imagination.

« Euh… C'est la constellation d'Andromède, non ? » tenta-t-il en se souvenant vaguement qu'il était question d'une forme de triangle dans celle-là « C'est… Arcturus ? » proposa-t-il en repérant le nom de l'étoile sur sa feuille de cours.

Le prof se pinça l'arrête du nez, l'air désespéré. « Pettigrow, vous apprendrez qu'on ne voit pas Andromède au mois de mai ! Et que l'étoile d'Arcturus appartient à la constellation du Bouvier. Suivant… »

Peter se sentit rougir… puis il réalisa qu'il avait donné la bonne réponse. Enfin, pas _exactement_, parce que le prof avait compris qu'il inventait et avait eu un incroyable coup de bol, mais il avait quand même visé juste ! Il pouvait être fier, tiens.

« Miss Potter, » continua le prof sans commenter cette 'prouesse'. « A vous. »

Avec un soupir, Gisèle posa son œil sur l'objectif. « C'est la constellation du Cancer ? »

« Non, elle est plus sur la droite. »

« Hydra ? »

« Non, elle se trouve plus à la verticale de votre point de vue. »

« Euh… Ophiucus ? »

« De l'autre côté du ciel » soupira le prof en se passant une main sur le front. « Miss Potter, avez-vous seulement révisé ? »

« Je sais, je sais ! » s'exclama Gisèle fièrement. « C'est le Corbeau ! »

« A moins que vous habitiez en Asie, vous ne le verrez pas ce soir… »

Gisèle arrêta de regarder le prof et demande, en désespoir de cause : « Le Lion ? »

« Oui, » souffla avec soulagement Astra. « Et l'étoile principale du Lion est ? »

« Regulus, » murmura la jeune fille.

Peter grimaça et se concentra à nouveau sur son devoir. Evidemment que _ça_, elle le savait. La simple pensée que l'été arrivait et cet avorton de Black avec lui lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se convaincre que tout irait bien, et encore plus depuis que Tania n'était plus là pour le rassurer.

Avec nostalgie, il jeta un coup d'œil sur la place vide à côté de lui et sentit ses entrailles se tordre légèrement. Même si sa meilleure amie avait toujours été une fille extrême et fonceuse, c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait vraiment du souci pour elle. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle était, ni de ce qu'elle faisait et honnêtement, il avait vraiment peur qu'elle file un mauvais coton.

oOoOoOoOoOo

James courait dans les escaliers, se fichant bien qu'il y ait encore dix étages avant le toit de l'immeuble. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et ses yeux piquaient sous l'effort qu'il devait faire pour voir dans le noir. Il retenait difficilement le besoin de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Sa respiration commença à se faire difficile et il accéléra, accueillant avec plaisir la sensation douloureuse. Plus il avait mal, moins il pensait à ce qui venait de se passer dans la chambre.

Il avait embrassé un garçon.

Arght ! Il se secoua la tête et s'essuya à nouveau la bouche, comme pour tenter de faire disparaitre tout trace du méfait de sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Eloy ait cherché à profiter de lui comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui tournait pas clair chez ce type ? Ca se fait pas d'embrasser les gens quand ils dorment ! Encore moins les gens du _même sexe_.

Par Merlin, tout le monde avait passé son temps à lui donner des avertissements, à lui dire de faire attention, à _garder son pyjama fermé_. Qu'ils soient tous pendus comme une Goule, c'est sa bouche qu'il aurait dû- James se figea dans l'escalier, un pied en l'air et la main sur la rampe. Et s'il ne s'était pas réveillé ? Eloy aurait continué ? Au point qu'avoir un pyjama fermé devienne important ?

Avec un autre frisson d'horreur, James toucha son entrejambe, comme pour vérifier que tout était toujours là et en place. Parfaitement stupide, il en avait conscience, cependant… Une idée dérangeante commençait à se former dans son esprit. Est-ce que le type qui avait passé la nuit avec Eloy l'année précédente s'était carrément fait abusé ? Pire encore ? Brusquement, sa situation ne lui parut plus si terrible. Il n'avait fait _que_ l'embrasser, lui.

Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que lui, James Potter, jeune garçon de 17 ans au charme viril ravageur, s'était fait embrasser par un _garçon_. Par le gay de service de Rasp Hollow. Un fac-similé de mec s'habillant tout en froufrou et fanfreluches. Il ne pouvait même plus retourner dans sa chambre à présent…

Il reprit sa course effrénée vers les étages et ouvrit la porte du toit avec brusquerie, inspirant à plein poumon l'air froid de la nuit. Il lui suffit de jeter un regard autour de lui pour s'assurer que tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir avec Lily n'était qu'un foutu rêve. Le toit n'avait rien à voir avec ses souvenirs (qui n'étaient qu'imaginaires, devait-il sans cesse se rappeler tant cela lui avait semblé réel), la nuit était bien plus froide et mordante et le ciel était recouvert par d'épais nuages gris. Il allait pleuvoir le lendemain.

Déjà plus calme, James avança, tout en veillant à bloquer la porte de la sortie d'urgence pour ne pas qu'elle le bloque sur place en se refermant. Il n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie de moisir ici jusqu'au lendemain, même s'il ne pouvait honnêtement pas retourner se coucher non plus. Un frisson d'horreur lui remonta l'échine à nouveau.

Il avait embrassé un garçon.

« James ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le jeune homme releva la tête, surpris, et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille de son âge dont le visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle portait un pyjama en toile, très fleuri, et ses cheveux blonds cendre étaient retenus dans un chignon négligé qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas eu l'intention de montrer à quelqu'un. Elle avait le nez rouge de froid et les yeux légèrement plissés, un peu comme si la fatigue lui tombait sur les paupières.

« Salut, » murmura-t-il peu étonné qu'elle connaisse son prénom alors qu'il n'avait pas le moindre indice sur son identité « je… je venais prendre l'air. »

Elle rigola doucement. « Mon frère te mène la vie dure ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux. « Tu… tu es la sœur d'Eloy ? »

Elle acquiesça à demi. « Ne sois pas trop méchant avec lui, d'accord ? Il en a déjà bavé pas mal. »

« Mais… » Merlin se foutait de lui, là, pas vrai ? Ne pas être méchant avec lui ? C'est ce type malade, pervers et obsédé qui s'était jeté sur lui à peine avait-il fermé les yeux ! N'importe quoi, vraiment… « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il pour ne pas s'aventurer sur un terrain trop dangereux.

« Oh. » Elle haussa les épaules et lui montra un paquet de cigarettes qu'elle tenait à la main « Ma compagne de chambre refuse que je fume à la fenêtre. J'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu, je sais que c'est pas très glamour comme habitude mais- »

« Je peux t'en prendre une ? » lui demanda-t-il en la coupant, trop pressé de mettre autre chose en contact avec ses lèvres après avoir… Il se secoua. Non, il ne voulait plus y penser. C'est une fois qu'il eut la cigarette en bouche et qu'il eut tiré une grande et profonde bouffée qu'il se rendit compte du bien que ça lui faisait de fumer. Il soupira. Il allait vraiment devoir mettre le hola sur cette sale habitude, lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas finir accro.

« Je regardais la lune, » dit distraitement la jeune fille en allant s'asseoir sur une cheminée en ciment, il prit place à côté d'elle. « Elle sera bientôt pleine, non ? »

James jeta un coup d'œil sur l'astre qu'on distinguait entre deux nuages et acquiesça. « La semaine prochaine. »

« Tu t'y connais en Astronomie ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Il haussa les épaules « Je sais dessiner une carte du ciel, quoi, mais me demande ce que je dessine exactement… »

Elle rit doucement. « J'ai toujours été fascinée par les étoiles, le vide au dessus de toi, l'immensité. C'est à couper le souffle, non, de se dire qu'il y a des milliers d'autres planètes là haut, des systèmes entiers, une dimension infinie… »

James dodelina la tête et observa le ciel qui se découpait derrière la fumée blanche sortant de ses poumons. « J'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, je crois, » supposa-t-il. « J'ai déjà beaucoup à faire avec ce qui se trouve autour de moi sans penser à ce qui se trouve au-dessus. »

« Ouais. » Elle alluma une autre cigarette. « On vit des vies tellement excitantes, hein ? C'est pas comme s'il y avait des milliers d'autres ados comme nous partout sur Terre, à foutre exactement la même chose tous les jours sans se poser de questions sur rien. »

James fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la fille pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait la mâchoire contractée et les yeux humides. Il posa sa main sur la sienne. « Hey, tout va bien ? »

« Ouais. » Elle eut du mal à ouvrir les lèvres pour aspirer une nouvelle bouffée de tabac. « C'est juste… Tu te poses jamais de questions sur ton avenir ? Je sais que tu dois avoir ta voie toute tracée mais – enfin, est-ce que la vie est censée ressembler à ça ? » Elle fit un vague geste autour d'elle. « Des gens faux, des relations fausses, des réparties encore plus fausses, des méchancetés et la palme à celui qui est le plus cruel ? »

James hocha doucement la tête, ne sachant pas très bien quoi répondre à ça. « Si je te dis que ça change après l'école, tu vas me trouver horriblement cliché, non ? »

Elle rigola doucement, presque ironiquement. « Laisse tomber, c'est pas comme si toi, tu te posais ce genre de questions, de toute façon. »

« Parce que je suis beau, populaire et riche ? » lança-t-il d'un ton acide. « Jusqu'il y a peu, j'étais le pestiféré de l'école, je me suis fait viré de mon bahut pour un truc que j'avais même pas fait et mes parents m'ont envoyé vivre chez un oncle éloigné pour pas me voir tous les jours. T'as raison, j'ai une vie de rêve. »

Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant que sa bouche se torde doucement et qu'elle se mette à rire, nerveusement. « Je suis désolée, je vaux pas mieux que les autres. Avoir un nom populaire ne te donne pas spécialement une vie toute rose, huh ? »

James rigola doucement à son tour « Ouais, c'est sûr. »

Il la regarda finir sa cigarette en silence, perdu dans ses propres pensées. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir vu cette fille à l'école avant et pourtant, elle semblait savoir qui il était parfaitement et plus que ça, parlait comme si elle avait l'habitude d'être très appréciée. Peut-être une septième année ? Il n'avait pas vraiment lié de liens dans l'année supérieure à part un mec ici et là, et il savait que les septièmes étaient venus eux aussi à la compétition.

« C'est vraiment pathétique, » finit-elle par souffler, les yeux posés sur le mégot qui terminait de se consumer entre ses ongles peints d'un rouge vif tape-à-l'œil. « Tout ça parce que j'arrive à la fin de ma scolarité et que je vais me retrouver sans diplôme et sans perspective d'avenir. Je parie que ça te fait rire. »

« C'est jamais drôle de ne pas savoir où on en est, » assura James en étendant ses bras derrière lui pour s'appuyer dessus et regarder le ciel.

« A chaque fois que j'ai essayé d'en parler avec quelqu'un, on m'a dit de ne pas me prendre la tête pour des trucs si stupides, » murmura encore la jeune fille en secouant la tête. « Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Lily t'aime tellement. »

James sursauta en entendant le prénom de sa meilleure amie. Le rêve qu'il avait fait le hantait encore, il avait ressenti ce besoin de l'embrasser tellement puissamment que ça l'inquiétait. Le lendemain – dans quelques heures, en fait – il allait se retrouver devant elle, devoir la coller, la toucher et surtout, se contrôler. Il lui avait promis de prendre de la distance, de ne plus paraître intéressé par elle mais il avait encore du mal à déterminer exactement ce qu'il voulait.

« Je ne l'aime pas, après ce qu'elle a fait à mon frère et tout, mais franchement, je la trouve vraiment courageuse. Changer de vie, comme ça, tout plaquer… » La fille à qui il devrait vraiment demander son nom se tourna vers lui. « Je pense qu'elle a eu tort de _tout_ rejeter aussi fort, de décréter que toute sa vie d'avant n'était que de la merde de Troll, ainsi que toutes les personnes dedans. Je veux dire, elle est passée d'un extrême à l'autre, tu vois ? De mademoiselle Tout-le-monde-me-connait à miss Je-veux-voir-personne. Mais quand même, elle a eu un sacré courage pour tout changer à cause de sa crise existentielle, comme ça.»

James se passa la main dans les cheveux et posa les yeux sur la lune. « Je me demande bien quel genre de filles elle était avant. Je sais qu'elle était populaire et tout mais- »

« Populaire ? » fut-il interrompu. « Non, elle était Miss Populaire. Tout le monde l'adorait. Bavait sur elle. Elle était tellement parfaite que c'en devenait gerbant. Elle n'était pas que jolie et populaire, tu vois, elle restait intègre et très bonne élève aussi. Eurk… »

James rigola à nouveau. Il avait définitivement beaucoup de mal à imaginer sa Lily comme ça…

« Mais je suppose que si elle sort avec toi, c'est qu'elle n'a pas tout perdu en abandonnant les projecteurs… »

« Je ne sors pas avec elle, » assura James d'un ton plus que blasé à présent. « Lily et moi, on s'entend bien, on a les mêmes goûts sur plein de trucs. Ca s'arrête là, notre relation n'est pas si profonde que ça. »

« Si tu le dis. Elle est chiante, tu sais ? Même son changement de personnalité, elle le réussit mieux que n'importe qui. Moi je suis là, à me poser toutes ces questions, mais ça m'empêche pas de me coiffer et me maquiller tous les matins et prétendre que je suis juste une autre de ces cruches dont la vie se résume aux mecs et à la mode. »

James se redressa et regarda la jeune femme plus attentivement. « J'ai dû mal à le croire. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que si mon frère n'était pas le pestiféré de la ville et ne s'en était pas pris autant sur le dos ces dernières années, je me serais jamais vraiment posé de questions sur le sens de la vie non plus. C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent être cruels, parfois. »

« Excuse-moi de poser la question mais ton frère, il le cherche pas un peu quand même ? »

Il se fit fusiller du regard aussitôt.

« Quoi ? Parce qu'il est gay, il a pas le droit de vivre, c'est ça ? Il a pas le droit d'aller à l'école et revenir avec des affaires qui n'auraient pas été déchirées ou abîmées par ces brutes épaisses que tu fréquentes ? Il a pas le droit de ne pas se faire insulter et huer ? Il a pas le droit de- »

« Oh, stop ! » la coupa James en posant ses mains sur les bras glacés de la fille pour la calmer. « Je lui ai jamais rien fait et je ne cautionne pas cette attitude, ok ? » l'informa-t-il. « Je dis juste qu'il s'habille et parle comme s'il voulait qu'on s'en prenne à lui. Et il a essayé de m'embrasser pendant que je dormais ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. « Il ferait jamais ça. Il sait bien qu'il se fera encore ruer de coups s'il fait le moindre truc suspicieux… »

« Encore ? » demanda James, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il avait presque fini par oublier à quel point les gens étaient _retardés_ dans cette ville. Sans blague, ne se rappelait-il déjà plus que lui aussi avait failli être rué de coups, tout ça parce qu'il avait absolument voulu jouer au Quidditch ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « C'est rien, l'année passée, il y a eu une sorte d'incident pendant cette compétition et- »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » la questionna James. « Tout le monde n'a pas arrêté de me dire de fermer mon pyjama, j'ai pas trop compris. »

Son visage se ferma complètement et elle fronça les sourcils. « C'est un mensonge ! Je connais mon frère, jamais il ne ferait de mal à une mouche ! Je sais pas très bien ce qu'il s'est passé l'an passé, j'étais dans l'étage des filles. Tout ce qu'on m'en a dit, c'est que Pettigrow a hurlé comme si une Acromentule était apparue devant lui et que quand tout le monde a débarqué dans la chambre, Simon était… avec la tête entre les jambes de…»

Elle semblait partagée entre retenir un sanglot et jeter un sort pour détruire tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. James passa sa main dans son dos pour lui communiquer un peu de réconfort.

« Simon a juste dit que c'était une erreur, je sais pas si Pettigrow n'a pas assumé et a prétendu être agressé mais je suis _sûre_ que jamais mon frère n'aurait fait une fellation à un mec sans son accord, tu peux me croire ! »

« Peter a prétendu se faire agresser ? » James avait la gorge serrée et il sentait ses poings se contracter de colère.

« Il a pas dit grand-chose en fait, comme toujours. Mais c'est un pote à Lily, je parie que tu prends sa défense. »

« Il n'y a aucune défense à prendre. Prétendre être agressé quand ce n'est pas le cas, c'est très grave. Pour les gens qui le sont vraiment et ne sont plus pris au sérieux après, _et_ pour les gens qu'on accuse, » termina James en sentant sa voix dérailler légèrement. Il repoussa dans un coin de son esprit toutes les images qui lui venaient en tête. Il n'avait pas envie de repenser à toutes ces conneries et comptait bien régler son compter à cet enfoiré de Peter s'il avait joué un coup pareil à Eloy, homosexualité assumée ou pas.

La fille acquiesça et se leva, se dépoussiérant les fesses d'un geste absent. Elle finit par relever les yeux sur lui et sourit à moitié. « Il t'a vraiment embrassé ? »

James sentit ses oreilles chauffer et grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles. Elle éclata de rire.

« Oh Merlin, si quelqu'un apprend ça. »

« Crois-moi, c'est déjà suffisant que je le sache, » marmonna-t-il en s'essuyant, à nouveau, les lèvres. « Au fait, tu m'as pas dit ton nom. »

Elle se figea, la bouche à moitié ouverte. « Tu te fous de moi, Potter ? » Il secoua la tête. « On s'est parlé il y a moins d'une semaine ! » Il fronça les sourcils, encore plus perdu. Elle avait carrément pas dû lui taper dans l'œil pour qu'il l'oublie à ce point… « Judith, » lui rafraîchit-elle la mémoire. « La dame de cœur… »

« Oh » James la dévisagea et se rappela vaguement avoir un peu flirté avec une fille de ce nom. « C'est que, sans tous tes trucs, je t'avais pas reconnue, » avoua-t-il en montrant son visage dénué de maquillage. « Ouah, je dois dire, je suis un peu sur le cul. Le prends pas mal mais j'aurais jamais crû que tu pensais à des trucs pareils quand je t'ai parlé l'autre fois. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'ai tout fait pour pas que tu le crois, » dit-elle en lui envoyant un sourire en coin. « On rentre ? Il commence à faire super froid. »

« Ouais. » James se releva à son tour. Il allait devoir retourner dans la chambre où Eloy l'attendait. A nouveau, il eut l'impression d'encore sentir les lèvres du garçon sur lui et il grimaça. « Hey, dis, Judith, t'aurais pas envie de m'embrasser par hasard ? »

Elle le regarda comme si son cerveau était devenu de la gelée. « Quoi ? »

« Nan, parce que, enfin, tu vois, ton frère m'a quand même... c'est un mec et c'est juste que - » Il babillait encore des choses incompréhensibles quand elle s'approcha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« On va dire que je répare juste les bêtises de mon frangin alors. »

« C'est ça, » acquiesça James en penchant la tête pour l'embrasser à son tour. C'était le mieux à faire. Ne pas penser au fait qu'il avait atrocement envie que ce soit Lily, à ce moment, à côté de lui, et surtout _ne pas_ penser au fait que son dernier baiser était avec un mec. Il fallait vraiment qu'il passe à autre chose, et le soir même. Quoi de mieux que de se remettre en selle immédiatement ?

« Judith, il est tard, tu devrais – »

James entendit son cou faire un bruit inquiétant tant il tourna la tête vite. Devant lui se tenait Lily. Lily en pyjama. Lily, en pyjama, les yeux écarquillés.

« rentrer » termina-t-elle d'un ton mort, les yeux emplis d'une émotion que James ne pouvait déchiffrer. « Je voulais pas vous interrompre, » cracha-t-elle avec animosité en tournant les talons.

« Lily, attends ! » s'écria James en la suivant « C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je t'assure ! C'était juste un baiser, ça signifie rien ! »

« Je croyais que tu sortais pas avec elle ! » intervint Judith dans son dos.

James s'arrêta et fit demi-tour. « Je ne sors pas avec elle. »

« Alors pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

_Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?_ Cette phrase tournait encore en rond dans sa tête cinq minutes plus tard quand il se dirigea vers sa chambre, l'esprit ailleurs. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi. Certes, Lily avait l'air blessée, trompée même, mais ils ne sortaient vraiment pas ensemble. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal en embrassant une autre fille. Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable. Pourtant, la boule dans son estomac refusait de disparaitre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Remus se tourna à nouveau dans son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller à la recherche d'un sommeil réparateur dont il avait plus que besoin. Il s'était donné à fond toute la journée, plus que dans n'importe quelle autre Olympie Sportive, pour prouver à Potter qu'il était meilleur voleur que lui. Malheureusement, Potter semblait avoir pris un coup dans l'égo en assistant au match de Flysqua et avait tout donné, lui aussi, pour montrer la supériorité des joueurs de Quidditch à balai.

Toute la journée, ils s'étaient disputé les premières places, rivalisant d'acharnement et d'endurance pour être le meilleur. Au final, tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire était placer le lycée de Rasp Hollow en tête de la compétition aérienne, sans pour autant se départager. Pourtant, Merlin savait à quel point Remus ne voulait pas voir James Potter gagner…

Il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre que cet imbécile de Potter gagne toujours. Il avait réussi à faire de Sirius son meilleur pote, alors que Sirius ne devenait que très rarement ami avec d'autres garçons. Certes, il avait plein d'amis mais aucune de ces relations n'était importante ou n'avait de réelle valeur. Et pourtant, Potter avait réussi à se rendre indispensable aux côtés du jeune Black et ça agaçait prodigieusement Remus.

Ensuite, il y avait toute l'histoire avec Lily. Remus s'était battu, autant qu'il avait pu, il s'était défendu, avait attaqué puis n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se résigner et d'accepter sa défaite. Sirius lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt comment il faisait pour supporter d'avoir James en face de lui après ce qu'il s'était passé et il avait répondu que tant qu'il ne sortait avec la jeune fille, ça lui allait. C'était faux. En réalité, il importait peu que Lily et Potter sortent ensemble. Remus avait déjà perdu et le reste n'était qu'une question de temps.

Et puis, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, voilà que Potter s'incrustait dans sa bande d'amis et devenait un des mecs les plus populaires de l'école en un claquement de doigts.

Remus suffoquait et ne savait plus comment se débarrasser de cette sensation qu'on lui volait sa vie. Toutes les choses qu'il avait et auxquelles il tenait étaient peu à peu en train de passer dans les mains de Potter et lui, il restait là, les bras ballants, à regarder tout lui échapper, sans savoir comment faire pour les retenir. Même sa mère semblait plus apprécier « l'héritier de la famille Potter, ce si charmant jeune homme » que son propre fils.

Et il n'y avait rien – _rien _- que Remus puisse faire pour empêcher cette transition de se produire. Le pire était sa sensation d'être un usurpateur, d'avoir l'impression qu'il occupait une place qui aurait dû depuis toujours revenir à Potter alors que c'est à lui, Remus, qu'on volait sa vie.

Et maintenant, comme si ce n'était pas assez, il devait décider si oui ou non il allait laisser ce type l'accompagner les soirs de pleine lune. Est-ce qu'il n'en avait pas fait déjà assez ? Il lui avait laissé son meilleur ami, sa petite amie et son statut de meilleur voleur à balai de l'école. Il l'avait accueilli parmi ses potes, même s'il l'avait fait pour éviter que Potter finisse par lui voler ça aussi, et lui avait ouvert les portes de sa maison, pour de mauvais motifs, certes, mais ça ne changeait rien. Devait-il lui céder les pleines lunes aussi ? Ne pouvait-il pas au moins conserver ça comme la seule chose qui n'était qu'à lui et uniquement à lui ?

Oui mais… il _détestait_ ces nuits-là. De tout son cœur et avec tout ce qu'il avait à donner. Il aurait tout fait, tout accepté, pourvu que Potter puisse lui dérober ces nuits-là et surtout, ne pas les lui rendre. C'était impossible. Et, aussi mal que ça fasse de le reconnaitre, avoir un autre gros animal présent en plus de Sirius était une chose que le Loup affectionnait. Un cerf, c'était une nouveauté, une curiosité, quelque chose de différent et d'intéressant. Et quand le Loup était intéressé, il oubliait de se faire mal et Remus ne s'en sortait que mieux le lendemain.

Et donc, James Potter avait réussi à s'imposer dans cet aspect là de sa vie aussi.

Jamais, de toute sa vie, Remus ne s'était senti si désespéré et perdu, privé de sa propre identité. Il avait besoin de faire _quelque chose,_ une chose qui ne serait qu'à lui seul et à personne d'autre. Une chose que Potter ne pourrait jamais recopier. Plus il acceptait de fréquenter Potter et d'être amical avec lui, plus ce besoin se faisait impérieux, dévastateur.

Il devait faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il se soit complètement perdu.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand James passa le seuil de sa chambre, il était encore perdu dans ses pensées, en train d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi il se laissait toujours envahir par tous ces sentiments quand il était au contact de Lily. Qu'avait-elle de si spécial ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il ne puisse penser qu'à elle ? Pourquoi l'obsédait-elle autant ? Il était tellement concentré sur ces questions qu'il ne vit pas le coup venir et, avant d'avoir pu réagir ou se défendre, il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, une baguette contre la gorge.

« Mais t'es malade ? » s'écria-t-il en se débattant pour obliger son assaillant à libérer la prise. « Eloy ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Dis-moi où ils sont. »

« Qui ? » demanda James en fronçant les sourcils. La lune donnait directement sur leur fenêtre et le visage du garçon en face de lui était rouge, ses yeux gonflés, comme s'il avait pleuré. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bon sang ? »

« Je sais qu'ils vont débarquer dès que j'aurai le dos tourné ! »

« Qui ? » cria James en poussant plus fort, suffisamment pour faire reculer l'autre garçon. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu veux me faire croire que pendant tout ce temps, t'es pas allé préparer une petite vengeance contre moi avec tes potes, peut-être ? » demanda Simon dont la baguette tremblait légèrement à présent. Il finit par soupirer et l'abaisser, avant de pencher la tête en avant et de murmurer « Faites-ça vite » avec résignation.

« Faire quoi ? » grommela James en passant à côté de lui sans le toucher. « J'étais sur le toit avec ta sœur, figure-toi. J'ai plus l'intention de te refaire le portrait, c'est bon, tu peux relâcher la pression. »

« Ma sœur ? » répéta-t-il en se tournant vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait hors de son lit à cette heure ? »

« Elle déprimait, » répondit James en s'asseyant sur lit. « Et moi je vais dormir maintenant alors tu gardes tes mains et ta bouche loin de moi, compris ? »

Simon acquiesça en rejoignant son propre lit d'une démarche hésitante. « Tu ne vas rien me faire ? Pour de vrai ? »

« Est-ce que je peux savoir quel branche a pété dans ton cerveau ? » s'exclama brutalement James. « Si t'as tellement peur qu'on s'en prenne à toi, arrête d'embrasser des mecs qui dorment ! »

« C'est toi qui me l'as demandé ! » répliqua l'autre « Ma baguette avait glissé de sous mon oreiller et je me suis approché pour la récupérer et là, tu t'es mis à murmurer "embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi s'il te plait". »

James soupira de frustration. Il était furieux que ce mec ait osé profiter de lui dans un état de faiblesse mais il avait du mal à s'en prendre à quelqu'un dormant avec sa baguette sous son oreiller, sans doute pour être préparé à toute attaque nocturne. « Et il n'est pas passé dans ton esprit d'emmanché que je _dormais _? »

« Mais tu répondais ! » se défendit-il. « Je t'ai dit que tu rêvais et t'as dit que t'étais bel et bien réveillé ! »

James gémit et posa ses doigts sur ses yeux, sous ses lunettes. Merde, il était à moitié réveillé alors et la conversation qu'il était censé avoir avec Lily, il l'avait eue avec Eloy ? Tout prenait un sens, maintenant. Pourquoi elle l'appelait Potter et pourquoi elle avait dit qu'il allait la « déclasser » si elle faisait ça. Elle avait raison sur ce dernier point…

« Et avec Peter ? » demanda James, question de tout mettre au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé l'an passé ? »

Eloy se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur son torse. « Tu me croirais pas, comme les autres, de toute façon. »

« Ouais ben essaye toujours, » répliqua James. « Je prends la peine de te poser la question, non ? »

« Pettigrow a déchiré son pyjama en l'enfilant, » souffla le jeune homme. « On en a d'ailleurs bien ri en allant se coucher. Ce type, c'était un des seuls de l'école à pas me cracher dessus à chaque fois que je passais devant lui. Il avait beau être copain avec Evans, il était pas aussi abruti qu'elle…»

James leva les yeux au ciel et ignora l'insulte à l'encontre de son amie que, visiblement, son voisin de chambrée ne portait pas dans son cœur. « Et ? Il s'est passé quoi après ? »

« Il s'est endormi avec les poules et quand moi, je suis allé me coucher, je me suis pris les pieds dans mon sac et j'ai atterri sur lui, la tête en premier sur » D'un geste de la main, il désigna les régions inférieures de son anatomie. « Pettigrow a crié tellement fort que ceux qui étaient dans le couloir ont débarqué dans la chambre et m'ont trouvé dans cette position avant que je puisse me relever… »

James fixa le garçon en face de lui au moins pendant une bonne minute, en se demandant vaguement s'il était seulement possible que ce soit la vérité. C'était l'histoire la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais entendue. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi personne ne l'avait gobée – si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de demander, évidemment. « Bonne nuit » finit-il par dire en se couchant sur le dos pour dormir.

Eloy ne bougea pas et continua de le fixer un moment. « Tu ne vas pas attendre que je sois endormi pour jouer un tour ? »

« Nan » souffla James en passant ses mains derrière sa tête, les yeux sur le plafond « je m'en fiche comme d'une guigne que tu sois gay si tu gardes tes mains pour toi. »

« Mais… » Il fallut un moment à l'autre garçon pour intégrer l'information « tu… tu t'en fiches vraiment ? »

« Il y avait un gay à Poudlard, » avoua James en fermant les yeux. « C'était un de mes meilleurs amis. Je dis pas que j'ai pas un peu grimacer quand je l'ai vu embrasser un autre mec la première fois mais hé, si c'est ça qui le branche… C'est pas à moi de juger de sa façon de vivre sa vie, après tout. »

Eloy eut un léger rire ironique. « Si tout le monde pensait comme toi, ma vie serait vachement plus facile. »

« Tu fais tout pour qu'on s'en prenne à toi, n'empêche, » intervint James en se redressant à moitié pour jeter un regard circonspect à la tenue servant de pyjama au garçon. « T'es un vrai stéréotype à toi tout seul, tu sais ? »

« Ca justifie donc que je sois molesté ? Etre gay est ok tant que tu le gardes pour toi et fais tout pour qu'on oublie jusqu'à ton existence, c'est ça ? »

« Pas besoin de me sauter à la gorge comme ça, mec ! » se défendit James en regagnant la station assise. « Si c'est ton truc de te déguiser en nana, de porter tout ce bazar à dentelles roses, fais-le. Je dis juste que t'attire plus l'attention en faisant ça et que ça t'attire sûrement plus d'ennuis que si tu gardais profil bas. »

« Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis, » répliqua Eloy. « Je me suis juré que je ne me laisserais jamais décourager par ces brutes. Je serai aussi provoquant et choquant qu'il le faudra, si ça permet que personne n'ignore la cause que je défends. »

James n'était pas sûr que jouer les grandes folles efféminées soit la meilleure tactique mais il n'en dit rien.

« Et si je les choque et je les mets mal à l'aise une seconde, alors c'est toujours ça de pris, » continua à psalmodier Simon. « J'ai juré à Joanne que je ne me laisserais jamais descendre par leurs attaques. Je me bats pour nous deux. »

« Qui est Joanne ? » demanda James.

Simon rit cyniquement. « Pourquoi tu poserais pas la question à Evans ? » cracha-t-il avec plus d'animosité qu'il n'en avait jamais eue jusque là. « Après tout, c'est grâce à cette peste que tu n'as aucune chance de connaître Joanne. »

« Je t'ai dit de rester poli avec mes amis ! »

« Evans ne mérite aucune politesse, » répliqua le garçon. « Tu lui as déjà demandé, à ta copine, ce qu'elle pensait de l'homosexualité ? »

James fut surpris par le ton plus qu'agressif et se demanda vaguement quel pouvait être le problème. Lily n'avait jamais évoqué la question devant lui, non, mais il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir quel genre de réaction elle adopterait. « Lily est quelqu'un à l'esprit ouvert. »

Simon donna l'impression d'avoir avalé un poison au goût très désagréable. « Ta très chère Lily au grand cœur s'en est tellement pris à Joanne que ses parents ont décidé de déménager pour la changer d'école avant de la retrouver pendue à son plafond ! »

« C'est les pires conneries que j'ai jamais entendues, » répliqua James. Il connaissait tout de même assez son amie pour savoir que ce n'était pas son genre de s'en prendre aux gens gratuitement, quand bien même elle ne les aimait pas.

« Dis lui donc que ton meilleur pote est gay, » railla Eloy, « et viens me répéter ça. En attendant, je ne céderai pas le moindre terrain à ces sales hétéros qui pensent qu'ils ont le pouvoir et peuvent nous obliger à calquer nos comportements et nos goûts sur eux. Je porte la culture gay sur mon dos tel un étendard réactionnaire ! »

James soupira et se ré-allongea, las et fatigué. Toutes ces discussions stériles ne menaient à rien. En toute honnêteté, il s'en fichait pas mal, de la cause homosexuelle. Si son meilleur ami n'était pas arrivé un jour la baguette entre les jambes pour lui faire son coming-out, il ne se serait même pas posé de questions. Et la seule réponse qu'il avait trouvé était très simple : laissons les gens être, faire et aimer qui leur plaira, tant qu'ils viennent pas nous emmerder.

C'était peut-être simple mais c'est comme ça qu'il avait toujours vu les choses. Il se fichait qu'un de ses meilleurs amis préfère les mecs, qu'un autre soit un Loup-garou et que le dernier mouille son pantalon à chaque coup de tonnerre. La seule chose qui importait, au fond, c'est que chacun ait la liberté de faire comme bon lui semblait.

« Ca n'est pas le luxe des gays, de se voir imposer des modes et des façons de vivre, » marmonna-t-il en baillant. « Si je ne jouais pas au Quidditch, tu crois que quelqu'un accepterait que je m'habille comme je le fais ? »

Simon Eloy resta silencieux un moment. « Alors je suis juste comme toi, en fait. Ma façon de m'habiller n'est là que pou montrer ce qui me plait, au fond, exactement comme toi avec des tee-shirts décadents. Sauf que personne n'essaye de te défoncer la tête pour ça. »

« Le fait d'être populaire ne veut pas dire que tu vis dans un conte de fée, mec. Tu devrais en parler avec ta frangine, elle t'expliquera ça très bien, » bailla le jeune homme en sentant ses yeux se fermer doucement. Il plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve cette fois, avec une lenteur étrange, en sentant doucement sa conscience se refermer et la voix d'Eloy s'éteindre au loin. Et c'est avec la même douceur cotonneuse qu'il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard à peine, avec le dos douloureux des efforts de la veille.

Avoir même avoir compris comment, il se retrouva à la table du petit déjeuner, entouré par Ben et Alec qui commentaient les tenues des filles assises à la table d'en face à l'aide de moult adjectifs colorés… James soupira et son nez plongea dans son bol de thé sur la table.

Il jeta un regard circonspect à Eloy, qui déjeunait seul en bout de table, et se rappela l'effroi de la veille quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il embrassait un autre mec. Sur le coup, il avait vraiment balisé. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi libéré des préjugés qu'il voulait le croire. Peut-être que tous ses beaux discours ne marchaient que si on ne venait pas le faire chier personnellement.

A cette pensée, ses yeux se dirigèrent immédiatement sur Lily qui était assise à la table des filles, déjeunant sur le pouce et ayant revêtu un justaucorps noir accompagné de sa jupette lui donnant un physique terrible. Il eut du mal à détourner les yeux et, pour un moment, eut presque envie de rejoindre la conversation des types à côté de lui parce que, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas dire sur l'inspiration que lui donnait Lily à cet instant.

Il se demanda tout de même s'il était très sain de laisser ces filles se promener en maillot comme ça toute la journée. N'auraient-elles pas dû remettre au moins une robe par-dessus leurs tenues tant qu'elles n'étaient pas en plein exercice ? C'était un vrai appel à la débauche de les voir s'exposer comme ça !

Il repensa à ce qu'Eloy avait dit sur Lily. D'après lui, elle était homophobe. Au point de s'en prendre ouvertement à une fille. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était le genre de comportement qui ne l'aurait pas étonné de la part de Ben ou Alec, même de Sirius et Remus il l'aurait presque compris. C'était une ville d'arriérés, après tout, et lui-même avait dû faire un travail sur lui pour accepter l'orientation sexuelle de Harrington.

D'ailleurs, l'idée qu'un mec l'ait embrassé continuait de le révulser et il lui arrivait régulièrement d'user de quolibets pas toujours politiquement corrects mais, comme il l'avait dit à Eloy, il s'en fichait bien au fond. Les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas.

Il savait que ce n'était pas _sa_ Lily qui avait fait ce qu'on lui reprochait mais l'ancienne version de Lily Evans, la populaire, adulée et très conformiste Lily, celle qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Il doutait qu'elle soit encore comme ça aujourd'hui…

« Alors quoi Potter, ta nuit t'a laissé rêveur ? »

James se retourna en sursautant, prêt à rabattre le caquet de celui qui venait de parler, quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait que de Sirius et qu'il avait l'air franchement moqueur. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« A part le rêve que j'ai fait sur ta mère ? Rien à signaler, non. »

Sirius grimaça et s'assit en face de lui, Lupin à sa droite.

« Si c'est ton truc, les vieilles biques desséchées, fais-toi plaisir. »

« Oh allez, Sirius, ta mère est super bien foutue pour une vieille, » intervint Ben. « Je parie que sous ses robes strictes, elle est carrément… » La scène qu'il mima avec son corps n'avait pas besoin de support verbal. Loin de défendre l'honneur de sa mère, Sirius éclata de rire avec les autres.

Deux toasts et une tasse de thé plus tard, James se retrouva dans une grande salle lumineuse, planté à côté de Lily, à attendre leur tour pour la représentation gymnique. Qui allait être un vrai massacre. Non seulement, ils n'avaient pas réussi la moitié des portés qu'ils étaient censés proposer mais en plus, la jeune fille ne lui avait pas décoché un mot depuis dix minutes qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Allez quoi, Lily, tu vas pas bouder comme ça pendant trois heures, » se plaignait James. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal, au fond ? Il lui avait dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux qu'il n'était pas intéressé par elle, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait rompu un serment ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… « On est amis, non ? Tu pourrais au moins me dire pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ! On n'est pas ensemble, je te rappelle. Tes scènes de jalousie, elles ne mènent à rien. Lily ! Je te parle, là ! »

Enfin, elle daigna tourner la tête vers lui. Et le regard qu'elle posa sur lui lui fit froid dans le dos. « J'ai juste une question, James, » déclara-t-elle d'un ton presque polaire. « Est-ce que, si j'étais restée la fille que tout le monde adorait, tu serais sorti avec moi ? »

Pour le coup, elle l'avait perdu. « Quoi ? »

« Non, parce qu'entre les jumelles Clarckson et Judith Eloy, il me semble que tu aimes _beaucoup_ les filles populaires pour quelqu'un qui clame préférer l'anonymat. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! » se défendit-il.

« Ah non ? Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que le vrai problème, c'est que tu aurais trop honte de sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi »

« Quelqu'un comme toi ? » répéta-t-il sans comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir dire par là. « Lily, mais qu'est-ce que- »

« Je parie que ça ne t'aurait pas posé de problèmes si t'étais arrivé ici l'année passée, par exemple. »

« Tu veux bien arrêter de te monter la tête, oui ? » siffla-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui. « Tu veux que je te dise, la fille que je te vois être depuis qu'on est arrivés ici, elle me fait limite peur. J'aime pas du tout la Lily qui sourit tout le temps et est chiante comme un botruc. Et la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai embrassé Judith, c'est parce que- »

Il s'interrompit et regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait. Il ne portait peut-être pas Eloy dans son cœur mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui gâcher la vie et James était presque sûr que si la rumeur du baiser circulait, il ne serait pas celui à en payer les frais.

A seulement quelques mètres de là, le garçon en question observait la scène d'un air presque inquiet et quand James croisa son regard, il secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas révéler la vérité.

« Parce que ? » insista Lily en se libérant de sa poigne. « Parce que quoi, exactement ? »

« J'en avais envie sur le moment, c'est tout, » se borna-t-il à répondre. Il était décidément trop gentil ces derniers temps.

« Oh, comme t'en avais envie quand tu m'as embrassée moi, c'est ça ? »

« Ouais, » répondit-il sans y prêter grande attention.

Lily émit un son choqué, comme s'il venait de l'insulter gravement et croisa les bras sous la poitrine. « Tu n'es vraiment… T'es vraiment qu'un… un sale… Veracrasse répugnant ! »

James haussa un sourcil amusé « Et bien, elle a eu du mal à sortir, celle-là. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, c'est difficile, de m'insulter. »

Du coup, il l'avait vraiment mise en colère. « Tu veux que je te dise, tu vaux même pas que je me casse la tête à chercher une insulte digne d'une raclure de fond de chaudron comme toi ! »

« Oh allez, Lily. » Il posa la main sur son épaule mais elle s'en dégagea aussitôt. « Je voulais pas te blesser. »

Elle resta silencieuse.

« Bon, t'en qu'on en est aux sujets qui fâchent. Eloy m'a parlé d'un truc hier soir, une certaine Joanne ? Qu'est-ce que tu- »

Cette fois, elle ne l'ignora pas. Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air absolument furieuse, les yeux brillant si fort que des éclairs semblaient en sortir et, malgré lui, James prit un pas de recul.

« Je t'interdis de parler de ça ! »

« Je voulais juste- »

« J'en ai marre ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors brusquement, les yeux de plus en plus noirs alors qu'elle continuait de le fixer. « J'en ai marre de toi et de toutes les horreurs que tu me lances au visage continuellement ! Tu es le type le plus cruel que j'ai jamais rencontré, James Potter. Je me demande même pourquoi je suis devenue amie avec toi ! »

Quoi ? Hein ? Mais… ca sortait d'où tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait brusquement ? Un moment, elle boudait et une seconde plus tard, c'était comme s'il avait provoqué une catastrophe naturelle ayant causé un million de morts.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Je me portais bien mieux avant que tu débarques dans ma vie ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Débrouille toi tout seul pour cette stupide compétition et continue donc d'embrasser les premières filles que tu croises, j'en ai plus rien à faire ! Bon vent ! »

James n'eut presque pas le temps d'apercevoir les larmes de rage couler le long de ses joues qu'elle avait tourné les talons et l'avait abandonné là, l'air complètement ahuri et sans la moindre idée de ce qui venait de se passer.

C'était lui ou… elle avait quand même réagi un peu fort pour un simple baiser, non ?


	34. Pour prendre la meilleure décision

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 34**

**Que Merlin nous vienne en aide**

_Ce n'est pas grave de se tromper, me disait souvent mon père, quand tu tombes, il suffit de te relever et recommencer, en apprenant de tes erreurs passées. _

_Je ne peux compter le nombre de fois où je me suis trompée avec James. Je me demande où nous en serions aujourd'hui si j'avais été capable de tirer des leçons de nos nombreuses erreurs… _

« Chut ! »

« Fais doucement. »

« Me pousse pas ! »

« Peter… Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Chut ! On va se faire repérer. »

« Je le sens mal cette histoire… »

« Parle-moi fort ! »

« On devrait pas être là, c'est mal. »

« Personne t'empêche de rentrer chez toi ! »

« Vous avez fini de vous disputer tous les deux, c'est pas le moment ! »

« Mais fermez la ! »

« Chut ! »

Tania sursauta et se retourna, persuadée d'avoir entendu un bruit derrière elle mais la ruelle était entièrement vide. Pas rassurée pour autant, elle plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et serra sa baguette entre ses doigts, au cas où elle en aurait besoin. Elle détestait ce coin de Londres. Les ruelles plus étroites les unes que les autres ressemblaient aux longs boyaux sombres d'un animal n'ayant qu'à ouvrir la gueule pour qu'elle se livre à lui. Les quelques bruits qui résonnaient jusqu'à ce coin reculé de la capitale anglaise se composaient de cris d'ivrogne, de bouteilles cassées, d'alarmes de voitures et des sons étouffés de bagarres.

Tania frémit et se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Vérifiant à nouveau qu'il n'y avait personne derrière elle, elle toqua trois fois à la porte métallique sur sa gauche. Un petit loquet s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une paire d'yeux qui la dévisagèrent un instant.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement un peu lugubre, qui seyait particulièrement bien à la ruelle malfamée, et Tania pénétra dans la maison sans lâcher sa baguette dans sa poche.

Lily se redressa et se dégagea de la poubelle derrière laquelle elle s'était cachée juste à temps.

« Et on fait quoi, maintenant ? »

Sirius soupira et regarda la porte métallique au travers de laquelle sa petite amie avait disparu. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore foutue ? Que pouvait cacher cette porte ? Sur quelle pente savonneuse Tania s'était-elle encore embarquée ?

« J'avais bien dit que ça ne servirait à rien de la suivre, » commenta Peter en frottant les genoux de son pantalon. Sirius l'avait plaqué au sol au moment où Tania s'était retournée pour éviter qu'elle ne les voit.

« Je suis sûre que si on avait calmement discuté avec elle, elle nous aurait dit ce qu'elle fait toutes les nuits » murmura Gisèle en jetant un coup d'œil peu rassuré autour d'elle. Cet endroit était vraiment glauque, encore plus la nuit.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu es là, toi ? » grinça Sirius sans regarder la jeune fille. Si une chose était clairement une mauvaise idée, c'était aller parler à Tania en compagnie de la fille qu'il avait failli épouser (raison principale de leur froid actuel, pour ce qu'il en avait compris).

« Tania est une de mes amies, » répliqua Gisèle, « et je veux lui expliquer moi-même pourquoi je- »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu as menti à tout le monde et gâché ma vie ? » la coupa-t-il. Le coup de la fausse grossesse n'était pas encore tout à fait digérer et voilà qu'à cause d'elle, sa copine refusait de lui parler. Ah, il fallait dire, les Potter avaient le chic de s'immiscer dans ses affaires…

« Va te faire voir, Sirius ! »

« Mais vous avez fini, oui ? » les enguirlanda Lily en plaçant son corps entre les deux adolescents dans l'espoir que ça les empêcherait de se prendre le nez. « On est ici pour découvrir ce que Tania fait de ses nuits, pas pour régler vos comptes ! »

« Ouais, c'est bon, » grogna Sirius en tournant le dos à Gisèle pour s'approcher de la porte en métal. Il l'observa comme s'il cherchait à découvrir quel secret elle pouvait bien cacher mais ce n'était qu'une simple porte rouillée, sans aucune particularité.

« Pardon, » murmura Gisèle en retournant près de Peter à qui elle prit la main. Il répondit par une pression contre celle-ci en guise de soutien moral. Il savait d'avance que s'il ouvrait la bouche ou tentait d'intervenir, Black s'en prendrait à lui et l'escalade ne ferait avancer personne.

Et puis, tout comme Lily, son inquiétude pour son amie était supérieure aux animosités internes de leur petit groupe.

« Chut ! Ecoutez ! » s'exclama soudain Sirius en approchant l'oreille de la porte métallique. « On dirait… Merde, quelqu'un vient ! »

Rapidement, les quatre adolescents retournèrent dans leurs cachettes de fortune alors que la porte métallique mystérieuse s'ouvrait à nouveau, laissant sortir un groupe de six personnes portant tous la même tenue : une robe sorcière rouge très voyante et tape-à-l'œil. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaitre Tania comme étant l'une de ces personnes à la robe rouge.

Mise à part leurs tenues assorties, la composition du groupe était très hétéroclite : deux hommes, tous deux facilement dans la quarantaine, ouvraient la marche. L'un paraissait tout droit sorti d'un salon de thé traditionnel, de la moustache noire aux favoris. Il tenait à la main une canne qui semblait lui servir d'accessoire décoratif plus que d'aide à la marche. Très certainement sa baguette magique était-elle dans cette canne, c'était courant chez les gens fortunés d'un certain âge.

Le second homme était très différent. Bien qu'il ne semblait pas très âgé, ses cheveux étaient gris argenté, répartis en touffes éparpillées sur son crâne. Il avait les mains dans les poches et sa baguette était coincée derrière son oreille. Un large tatouage bougeait lentement sur sa nuque, mimant la transformation d'une mignon petit dragonneau en redoutable dragon se consumant dans ses propres flammes avant de recommencer le cycle.

Le reste du groupe était composé de trois femmes. L'une d'entre elle, qui semblait la plus jeune mis à part Tania, expirait littéralement de vulgarité. Son rouge à lèvre, plus vif encore que sa robe, s'étalait en traits épais sur ses lèvres et elle mâchait un chewing-gum en ouvrant grand la bouche, sans la moindre retenue. Ses talons, hauts et fins, retentissaient sur la route alors qu'elle marchait en se dandinant d'un air ouvertement provocateur. Même ses cheveux, d'une couleur proche du violet, se voulaient indécents.

La seconde femme n'était guère plus distinguée. Un large piercing dans le nez, un autre sur l'arcade sourcilière gauche ainsi qu'un tatouage moldu représentant un masque de carnaval décoraient son visage. Dépassant de sa robe à chaque foulée, on pouvait apercevoir de grosses bottines noires munies de crochets métalliques qui résonnaient sur le béton. Que ce soit son physique ou son expression, tout en elle faisait espérer de ne jamais la croiser dans une rue déserte.

Enfin, la dernière femme avait un genre tout différent. Toute en rondeur et dépourvue de subtilité, elle semblait avoir du mal à suivre le rythme, ses jambes courtes et potelées l'obligeant à faire plus de pas que les autres. Contrairement aux deux autres, un certain chic se dégageait de son visage rond, une douceur maternelle qui inspirait la confiance au premier regard.

« C'est quoi, _ça _? » demanda Sirius en regardant cet étrange groupe avancer d'un bon pas dans la ruelle mal éclairée.

« Pourquoi ils se promènent en habits sorciers dans le Londres moldu ? » questionna, presque au même moment, Gisèle.

Sirius soupira, agacé. « Ce qui te choque le plus, c'est leur tenue ? »

« Ils vont peut-être assister à un rituel satanique, » proposa Peter avant que la discussion de s'envenime. Au moins, Gisèle et Sirius partagèrent le même air atterré face à sa proposition.

« Venez, on les suit ! » déclara Lily en se faufilant discrètement à la suite de l'étrange groupe. La procession ne dura pas longtemps, après avoir parcouru la longueur de la rue et tourné à gauche, tous les membres du petit groupe inspectèrent autour d'eux que personne ne les observait et ils sortirent leurs baguettes.

Le premier homme – le riche quarantenaire à la canne- tapota trois fois une des briques de la ruelle qui se dégagea son socle pour s'enfoncer dans le mur. Avec sa main, il appuya ensuite sur une brique située sur la gauche puis, encore à l'aide de sa baguette, sur une troisième brique en bas du mur.

Sans grande surprise, les quatre adolescents virent le mur s'ouvrir pour révéler un passage vers le monde sorcier dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler.

« Rendez-vous ici à quatre heures, » dit le type au tatouage de dragon. « Soyez prudents et faites de votre mieux. »

« Soyez prudents et faites de votre mieux, » répétèrent les cinq autres avant de s'engager à leur tour dans le passage étroit qui disparut derrière eux.

Sirius resta quelques instants figés à se gratter l'arrière du crâne. « Hum… Quelqu'un avait déjà entendu parler de ce passage ? »

« Les seules entrées officielles du monde magique à Londres sont le Chaudron Baveur, le Ministère, l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste et le pont sous la Tamise » affirma Gisèle, seule vraie Londonienne du groupe.

« Tu es sûr qu'il n'existe pas de passage auxiliaire ? » demanda Lily en observant le mur avec circonspection. Il n'allait sûrement pas lui révéler sa destination si facilement…

« Et bien, il y a une vieille légende urbaine qui parle de ces passages oubliés, ils auraient été mis en place il y a plusieurs siècles, quand les Moldus faisaient la chasse à la magie, mais plus personne ne sait où ils sont. »

« Il semblerait qu'eux le savent, » commenta Lily en posant sa main sur le mur. « Et tu ne sais pas où ils mènent, ces passages secrets, par hasard ? »

Gisèle secoua la tête.

« Je crois… » Peter se mordit les lèvres et hésita avant de continuer. « Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la théorie de la ville sous la ville ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils et Sirius rigola brièvement. « Quoi, la soi-disant cité enterrée que des sorciers auraient construite pour échapper à la grande purge du sang de Metanos le Terrible ? »

« Personne n'a jamais expliqué comment autant de Nés-Moldus avaient survécus à sa grande purge. Ils ont juste disparu en 1652 et n'ont refait surface que vingt ans plus tard, » insista Peter.

« Mais tout le monde sait qu'ils étaient juste à l'étranger ! C'est une légende, » répliqua Sirius avec mépris. « C'est un compte pour enfant, cette histoire ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que ça fait partie d'un compte pour enfants qu'il n'y a pas une part de vrai ! » contra Peter.

« Ouais, et sans doute qu'il existe aussi des sirènes qui peuvent avoir des jambes si elles rencontrent le grand amour, » railla Sirius.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel. « J'ai jamais dit un truc aussi stupide. »

« Il n'y a qu'une façon de vérifier, » déclara Lily en sortant sa propre baguette. Avec précaution, elle refit les mêmes gestes que l'homme avant elle. Elle avait eu la bonne idée d'observer attentivement quelles briques constituaient le code d'ouverture.

Le mur commença à trembler devant leurs yeux et les briques se réorganisèrent pour laisser apparaitre un passage donnant, en contre bas, sur une place assez lugubre, éclairée de lampions qui semblaient tous droits sortis d'un autre siècle. Un homme, habillé de haillons et adossé à un mur de pierre en piteux état, tourna la tête vers eux, les observa un instant puis reporta son regard devant lui, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

« Allons-y, » les pressa Sirius. « On dirait que quelqu'un arrive, » dit-il en regardant le coin de la rue par-dessus son épaule. Les quatre adolescents s'engagèrent dans le passage qui descendait dans les profondeurs de la Terre et entrèrent dans le monde magique, le mur se refermant derrière eux.

Il leur fallut un moment pour s'habituer à la luminosité étrange de l'endroit. Ils avancèrent doucement, sans savoir vraiment où aller, restant groupés instinctivement.

« C'est la première fois que vous venez ? » leur demanda soudain une voix.

Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année qui portait une vieille robe sur le dos, un modèle datant des années quarante, voire plus vieux. Plusieurs dents manquaient à son sourire et elle ne semblait pas s'être lavée depuis des semaines.

« Oui, » déclara Sirius d'une voix un peu hésitante. « Est-ce… Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire où on est, exactement ? »

La femme éclata d'un rire éraillée, comme si sa voix était difficile à supporter pour ses cordes vocales. Ses yeux voyageaient rapidement sur chacun d'entre eux avec un air quelque peu fou, comme si elle était dans une sorte de transe magique où son esprit n'était plus très clair. « C'est la place principale de la Cité Interdite, les enfants ! »

« La… La Cité Interdite ? » répéta Sirius d'un ton moins sûr. « Vous voulez dire… »

La femme fronça les sourcils et les regarda plus attentivement, cherchant visiblement à reprendre conscience en elle-même. Lily avait l'impression que l'esprit de cette femme voguait à des kilomètres d'ici. Un air inquiétant se peignit dans ses traits. « Comment avez-vous trouvé cet endroit ? »

« On… On cherche une amie, » intervint Lily en s'avançant un peu plus dans la lumière pour mieux observer leur interlocutrice. C'était encore pire en la voyant correctement... Cette vieille femme ressemblait aux caricatures que les Moldus faisaient des sorciers. « Elle est entrée il y a quelques minutes seulement, elle porte- »

« Ho, chérie, ne parle pas ! » fut-elle interrompue. « Personne ne dénonce personne ici. C'est l'antre de la débauche, la bouche de l'enfer, le paradis où tous les interdits sont levés. Le seul endroit au monde il n'y aucune limite aux possibles ! Si ton amie veut s'amuser, personne ne l'en empêchera ! » La femme éclata d'un long rire effrayant qui se termina par une quinte de toux incontrôlable.

« D'accord, » souffla Sirius avec précaution. « On va y aller nous même. » Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lily pour la tirer en arrière. « Allez, viens. »

Ils s'éloignèrent de l'étrange femme et avancèrent sur la place. Un constat les frappa rapidement : la pauvreté semblait régner sur cet endroit. Partout où ils posaient les yeux, des gens étaient assis sur le sol tels des médians, ou affalés contre des murs, dans des habits souvent déchirés ou sales. Leur état de santé semblait préoccupant et leur hygiène plus que douteuse.

« Mais c'est quoi, cet endroit ? » demanda Peter en voyant, avec un peu d'effroi, une femme d'âge mur lui faire signe d'approcher avec une moue suggestive.

« Pst… les jeunes ! » appela une voix dans un recoin plus sombre. « Vous cherchez quoi ? Alcool ? Tabac modifié ? Magicotropes ? Potions interdites ? Un petit plus pour cartonner à l'école ? Artefacts illégaux ? Jojo a tout ce qu'il vous faut ! Vous z'avez qu'à demander ! »

« Non merci, » plaqua Sirius d'une voix forte. « On ne cherche rien de ce genre. »

« Oh, alors vous voulez connaitre les bonnes adresses ? Je vous dis où sont les clubs décadents pour quinze Mornilles ! »

« Je vous donne un Gallion si vous pouvez me dire où trouver des gens avec des robes rouge écarlate, » répondit Sirius à la proposition.

Le regard de l'homme changea, de pathétique et prêt à tout pour un peu d'argent, il devint dangereux. Les filles et Peter prirent un pas de recul sans même s'en apercevoir.

« Vous cherchez les _Ratisseurs_ ? Débrouillez-vous ! Pff… Je veux pas me frotter à ces gens, là, moi !»

Le type tourna les talons.

« Les _Ratisseurs _? » répéta Lily. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? »

« C'est sûrement pas bon signe » murmura Gisèle en s'accrochant un peu plus au bras de Peter. Cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule. « On devrait attendre que Tania rentre et l'interroger à ce moment là… »

« Là, regardez ! » s'écria Lily en pointant un coin de la place du doigt. Juste à l'entrée d'une petite rue qui disparaissait dans l'obscurité se tenait une sorcière avec une robe rouge identique à celle de Tania.

Ils se précipitèrent dans cette direction.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les profs de cette école sont vraiment des bouffons.

Voilà qui résumait assez bien les pensées de James Potter alors qu'il se promenait dans des rues de Londres qu'il avait souvent arpentées suite à son renvoi de Poudlard et, quelques mois plus tard, de Rasp Hollow.

Apparemment, le car supposé reconduire les élèves du Lycée de Rasp Hollow dans leur ville natale était tombé en panne. Les professeurs avaient donc décidé de donner deux heures de temps libre aux élèves jusqu'au retour prévu.

Quelle idiotie. Donner deux heures de temps libre, la nuit tombée, à des adolescents, à Londres. La moitié était à la recherche d'un pub moldu servant les mineurs, l'autre se dirigeait vers le Chaudron Baveur où il était connu que le patron était peu regardant.

Ce serait un miracle si personne n'était malade dans le car du retour… Mais ça l'arrangeait bien, lui. Il avait des affaires dont il devait se débarrasser rapidement et cet incident lui en offrait la parfaite opportunité.

Avec habitude, il entra dans un bar sorcier ayant plein pied dans le monde moldu. Il salua de la tête la barmaid qu'il connaissait depuis quelques années et s'approcha d'un homme assis dans le fond de l'établissement, un verre de Whisky pur feu devant lui.

« Bonjour Franco, » salua James en restant debout en face de l'homme. Personne ne s'asseyait à la table de Franco sans y avoir été invité.

« James. Ce fait un moment que nous ne t'avions plus vu. »

« J'étais en voyage, » répondit le jeune homme. « Tu sais où je peux trouver Marco ? »

« Sans doute à son coin habituel. »

James acquiesça et tourna les talons le plus rapidement possible. Il ne savait expliquer pourquoi exactement mais une aura glacée se dégageait de Franco. Lui parler suffisait à se sentir mal-à-l'aise. Il était le genre de type à qui il ne valait mieux pas chercher des ennuis. Le genre de type capable de continuer à sourire et vous parler du temps tout en cassant chacun de vos doigts.

Pas les fréquentations préférées de James.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour ne pas rater le trajet du retour et, avisant qu'il avait encore le temps, se dirigea vers le coin habituel de son ami. Une fine pluie commença à tomber, l'obligeant à remonter le col de son blouson pour éviter que la pluie s'infiltre dans son cou et n'imprègne ses vêtements.

Rapidement, il arriva à un endroit qu'il n'avait que trop fréquenté par le passé. Presqu'avec nostalgie, il se rappela du jour où son père avait débarqué au coin de cette rue, l'air furieux, et – sans se soucier de la honte incroyable qu'il mettait à son fils ce faisant – l'avait trainé par l'oreille jusque la voiture. Deux jours plus tard, il était envoyé chez Phin.

Sans doute un des actes les plus désespérés que son père ait fait pour lui. Et peut-être une des seules raisons qui rendaient James reconnaissant envers lui.

Il s'approcha des poubelles qui faisaient le coin et en déplaça deux puis appuya sa baguette sur une brique effritée par le temps. Un escalier creusé dans le sol se dévoila. James vérifia autour de lui que personne ne regardait et s'engagea dans la descente sombre en entendant un bruit de raclement au-dessus de lui alors que la poubelle se remettait en place.

Comme d'habitude, les murs étaient recouverts de déchets humains se cachant ici bas pour éviter la régulation du Ministère. Avec un soupçon de dégoût, il passa devant un clochard qui installait sa couche de la nuit et braqua en direction d'un coin plus agité.

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches, gardant ses doigts sur sa baguette au cas-où et avança parmi les gens, tête baissée. Il avait appris très vite à ne pas dévisager ceux dont il croisait le chemin. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer Marco.

« James ! Ah, bon sang, vieux, j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié. »

« Et laisser Franco sur ton dos ? J't'aurais pas fait ça. Tiens, » Il lui tendit une petite bourse. « Le compte y est. »

« Je peux te proposer- »

« Tu sais que non. »

« Ah oui, tu es un bon petit gars rangé maintenant. »

« C'est ça, » soupira James en feignant de ne pas entendre la raillerie du propos. « A la prochaine. »

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons et retourner au car du retour quand il aperçut une scène qui le figea sur place. Une fille blonde de son âge qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser à plusieurs reprises se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, une main tendue devant elle pour recevoir un colis, l'autre dans sa poche, à n'en pas douter sur sa baguette.

Il soupira. Génial. Et maintenant, c'était à lui de s'en occuper… Il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu et juste retourner d'où il venait.

La fille tourna la tête dans sa direction et se pétrifia sur place en l'apercevant. Rapidement, elle mit fin à ce qu'elle faisait avec son vis-à-vis et se rapprocha de lui.

« James ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Bonsoir Tania, je te retourne la question… »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle » soupira Sirius en s'enfonçant dans la rue que _le Ratisseur_ leur avait indiquée. Il s'agissait de la femme potelée qu'ils avaient suivie dans la ruelle un peu plus tôt. Elle avait été très aimable et leur avait expliqué tout ce qu'ils désiraient savoir, même où trouver Tania.

« Le question est plutôt de savoir pourquoi elle le fait, » répondit Lily. Elle semblait inquiète et, même si le lieu où ils se trouvaient était tout sauf rassurant, Sirius savait que son souci était dirigé vers sa meilleure amie.

« On va vite le savoir, si ce que nous a dit cette femme est juste, elle devrait être- »

« James ! » Le cri de Gisèle l'interrompit. Sirius tourna la tête dans la direction que pointait la jeune fille et son regard tomba sur son cousin… qui était en compagnie de Tania.

C'était quoi encore, cette histoire ?

« On peut savoir ce que vous foutez ici ? » demanda Tania en les rejoignant aussi vite qu'elle le put. Son regard voguait entre Sirius, Lily et Peter, ignorant parfaitement la présence de Gisèle qui se disputait avec son cousin. « Ca va pas bien chez vous ? Vous cherchez quoi, exactement ? Vous savez où vous êtes ? C'est dangereux d'être là sans connaitre ! »

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? » s'exclama Gisèle en même temps, s'adressant à James. « Ne me dis pas que tu as recommencé ! Tu sais à quel point tante Lony et oncle Will se sont inquiétés la dernière fois ? Tu avais promis ! »

« On est venu te chercher, quelle question ! » répondit Sirius à Tania en essayant de modérer son ton. D'une oreille, il écoutait également la conversation à côté de lui. Il avait peur de comprendre pourquoi James était ici, lui aussi. « Quelle autre raison aurait-on de venir dans le lieu de prédilection des dealers et arnaqueurs en tout genre, sinon ? »

« N'essaye surtout pas de me parler de mes parents ! » s'insurgea James en regardant sa cousine avec animosité. « Et encore moins de ce qui se fait ou pas ! »

« Et si on allait parler de ça autre part ? » proposa Peter qui trouvait que de plus en plus de gens portaient de l'attention à leur petit groupe. Il était prêt à parier qu'attirer trop l'attention n'était pas une bonne idée dans la Cité Interdite…

Au final, ils s'étaient tous séparés après cette entrevue. Tania était partie d'un côté en compagnie de Sirius, James avait poursuivi Lily d'un autre. Peter et Gisèle avaient rapidement rejoint la sortie de la Cité pour rentrer chez eux.

Peter était rassuré à l'idée que Tania ne passait pas ses nuits dans des clubs ou avec des individus l'entrainant sur une pente glissante. Bon, il n'aimait pas spécialement l'idée qu'elle traine autour de tous ces gens dangereux mais savoir qu'elle restait du bon côté de la barrière lui enlevait un poids des épaules. Il allait pouvoir dormir la nuit, à présent.

« Dis, à propos de James, est-ce qu'il … » commença-t-il avec hésitation. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires.

Gisèle se rapprocha de lui et Peter glissa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Il a eu une période très difficile en sortant de – enfin, après son renvoi. Il était vraiment sur la mauvaise pente. C'est pour ça que ses parents ont décidé de l'envoyer chez son oncle. Ils sont souvent en voyages à l'étranger et ils se sont dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas intervenir de manière assez présente pour éviter que James fasse de grosses conneries. »

« Alors ils se sont déchargés de leur responsabilité sur le père de Sirius ? » s'insurgea Peter.

« Je suppose. » Gisèle soupira. « Ce genre de comportement, ça ne ressemble vraiment pas à James, tu sais. Il allait juste tellement mal… On a vraiment tous crû qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Je suis tellement contente de voir qu'il va mieux, il redevient celui qu'il était. Rasp Hollow lui a vraiment sauvé la vie. »

Peter leva les yeux et observa les étoiles. « Et je suppose qu'il est plus difficile de se procurer des substances illicites à Rasp Hollow qu'à Londres. »

« Sans doute, » rigola doucement Gisèle. « Dis, tu vas rester à Londres l'an prochain ? Tania rentre, elle, non ? »

Peter resta pensif un long moment.

« Je n'ai pas suivi Tania à Londres. Je suis venu pour aller dans une meilleure école. Je veux vraiment réussir. Je suppose qu'au final, ça dépendra de mes notes de fin d'année. »

Gisèle secoua la tête. « Je te rappelle que tu sors avec une de meilleures élèves de la classe ! Je vais faire en sorte que tu réussisses, comme ça tu resteras avec moi. »

Peter fut surpris. « Tu crois… qu'on sera toujours ensemble l'an prochain ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » s'étonna la jeune femme ? « Tu vois une raison qu'on se sépare ? »

« Non, bien sûr » assura Peter avant de lui embrasser la tempe. Ses yeux se perdirent encore une fois sur les étoiles du ciel. Ça ne servait à rien d'y penser trop à l'avance, n'est-ce pas ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » interrogea Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de Tania sur les marches d'un immeuble.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Depuis que Michel Fat l'avait agressée, le comportement de sa petite amie manquait totalement de sens. Pourquoi allait-elle dans ce lieu malfamé pour jouer au _Ratisseur_, exactement ? Ca lui apportait quoi, d'aller à la rencontre de ces gens bien souvent dangereux dans l'espoir de les aider ?

« J'essaye de nettoyer mon karma, » répliqua-t-elle, comme si cela coulait de sens.

Il se tourna vers elle et posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et retira sa main.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Sirius ? J'ai bien cherché tout ce qui m'arrive. C'était couru d'avance. Une fille comme moi… »

« Une fille comme toi ? » répéta-t-il.

« Oui, une fille superficielle, souvent idiote, qui est sortie avec un paquet de pauvres types et qui couche à droite et à gauche. C'était couru d'avance qu'un jour, je tomberais sur un malade de ce genre. Je l'ai bien cherché. C'est ma faute, je- »

« Je t'interdis de dire des choses comme ça ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Tania ! Tu n'es pas- »

« Je me suis comporté comme une allumeuse, sans morale. Ce qui m'est arrivé – »

« Mais t'as fini avec ça ? » s'énerva Sirius « Tu n'as rien fait. Rien ne justifiait ce que ce type a essayé de faire ! »

Elle baissa les yeux. « Je veux remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie, me racheter une conduite. Sirius, je veux devenir quelqu'un de bien, tu comprends ? »

Sirius soupira. « Et c'est pour ça que tu es devenue _Ratisseur _dans la Cité Interdite ? »

Elle acquiesça. « C'est pas grand-chose la plupart du temps. Je leur donne un peu de nourriture, une boisson chaude, je jette des sortilèges d'imperméabilité sur leurs affaires, des sorts chauffant dans leurs couvertures, je raccommode leurs vêtements en un tour de baguette. D'habitude, j'évite de m'approcher trop de ceux qui trafiquent. »

Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il comprenait le principe, faire une bonne action pour racheter un mauvais comportement passé. Mais il n'était pas d'accord avec l'idée que Tania ait été, même un jour, mauvaise. Il n'était pas d'accord avec ses raisons.

« J'ai besoin de ça. Je me sens… utile pendant ces nuits. Je fais quelque chose, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas juste rester là en espérant changer de vie. Je veux – j'ai besoin de prendre les choses en main. C'est tout. »

« C'est dangereux » se borna à répondre le jeune homme. La liste de ce qui pouvait lui arriver était si longue qu'elle lui donnait le vertige. « J'ai peur pour toi. »

« Et c'est pour ça que je pense qu'on devrait rompre, » continua-t-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Quoi ? Mais – mais »

« Tu es mauvais pour moi, Sirius, » souffla-t-elle.

Il grimaça. « Je suis mauvais pour toi ou je suis mauvais, tout court, Tania ? »

« Tu n'es pas…_mauvais_. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Mais tes actions ne sont pas celles de quelqu'un de bien. Je suis désolée. »

« C'est des conneries, » se borna-t-il à répondre. « Tu crois que je vais te laisser rompre avec moi à cause d'une théorie si fumeuse ? »

« Tu as couché avec la petite amie de ton frère ! » se récria la jeune fille. « Même si j'oublie que tu ne m'as pas parlé du tout de cette histoire de mariage, c'était la copine de Regulus, Sirius ! Quel genre de personne fait ça ? »

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent.

« Je ne dis pas qu'on ne pourra jamais être ensemble, » promit-elle, « mais il faut d'abord que je m'achète une nouvelle ligne de conduite. Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant. » Elle se releva et regarda vers le ciel d'un air inspiré. « Nous sommes à l'aube de nos vies. C'est aujourd'hui que nous devons choisir quel chemin emprunter. »

Sirius avait presque rendu les armes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le reste de la phrase.

« Seuls ceux ayant une âme pure seront accueillis dans la lumière du Seigneur…»

Oh non… Tania avait été enrôlée dans une secte ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Pourquoi tu me suis ? » murmura rageusement Lily en jetant un regard à James qui marchait sur ses talons. « T'as rien de mieux à faire ? »

« On va dans la même direction, tête de linotte. »

« Je suis sûre qu'il existe un raccourci. »

« Je ne suis pas familier avec ce coin de Londres. »

Lily souffla et secoua la tête. Elle accéléra le pas, ce qui était inutile, elle le savait.

« Lily, » soupira James. « On va pas rester en froid pendant des semaines, hein ? Tu sais que tu me manques quand- Ouch ! »

Lily avait arrêté de marcher et s'était retourné pour lui planter son doigt dans le torse. Le temps qu'il marque l'arrêt, elle était certainement arrivée au sternum. « Ecoute-moi bien, James. Tu as été très clair. Tu ne me vois que comme une amie. D'accord, bien. Mais arrête d'agir comme ça ! »

« Comment ? » demanda James, surpris, en prenant un pas de recul. Manque de bol, elle avança en même temps et garda son doigt planté dans son torse.

« Tu sais comment ! Ta tête et tes actes sont en complète opposition. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, moi ! »

« Lily… »

Cette fois, le doigt perfora son sternum.

« Je sais que tu es tout sauf un prince charmant. Tu fais ressortir chez moi certains de mes pires aspects mais beaucoup des meilleurs aussi. Si on doit être juste amis, je m'y ferai. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais je le ferai. Alors stoppe de m'envoyer tous ces signaux, tu veux ? »

Il cligna des yeux, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle était en train de parler.

« Je ne le fais pas exprès, » assura-t-il.

« C'est encore pire ! » s'insurgea-t-elle « Ca veut dire quoi ? Tu veux juste jouer avec moi ? »

Encore un peu et elle pourrait toucher l'avant de sa colonne vertébral avec son index.

« J'arrêterai, j'arrêterai ! » assura-t-il en attrapant le poignet de Lily pour qu'elle arrête d'enfoncer son doigt dans sa poitrine. Il aimerait vivre quelques minutes de plus. Il garda son poignet en main, savourant la texture douce de sa peau sous ses doigts et sa chaleur. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi toucher Lily si innocemment était si agréable.

Et là, sans qu'il saisisse le moins du monde pourquoi, elle s'arracha de sa poigne et lui tourna le dos. « Tu recommences ! »

James souffla. Ca n'allait pas être facile…

Ils arrivèrent rapidement près du car, dans un silence assez assommant. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Lily se fit agresser par le professeur de gym. Cette prof était déjà incapable de parler à un volume normal quand elle était de bonne humeur alors autant dire qu'en colère comme elle l'était, beaucoup de Londoniens eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir là. Lily ne se défendit pas une fois. Après tout, elle avait quitté la compétition en plein milieu, sans dire à personne où elle allait et en se fichant royalement des règles et de la solidarité envers son école.

Debine lui donna deux retenues, ce qui ne sembla même pas déranger la préfète (fait qui, par contre, laissa James plus que pantois. Lily était plutôt du genre à être extrêmement à cheval sur les détails qui pourraient se retrouver dans son dossier scolaire…)

Toujours sans vraiment lui parler (il avait décidé qu'il préférait attendre que la plaie béante dans son torse se referme avant d'engager la conversation), il entra dans le car à la suite de la rousse, tout en se demandant pourquoi le Lycée _magique_ de Rasp Hollow semblait avoir autant de mal avec l'idée des transports magiques. Au moins, une cheminée ne tombait pas en panne, elle...

Les élèves revenaient peu à peu, au compte goutte, sous les cris assourdissant de Débine et Cruchaux qui semblaient avoir répété leur sketch tant de fois qu'ils frôlaient le synchronisme parfait. S'ils continuaient comme ça, tous les sixième et septième années de l'école se retrouveraient à récurer la salle de sport avant d'avoir compris comment. James jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'aperçut que cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que tout le monde aurait dû être de retour. Ce expliquait sans doute l'humeur joyeuse des deux profs.

A côté de lui, Lily avait enfoncé un casque sur ses oreilles et lisait un livre sans lui jeter un coup d'œil. De sa place, il percevait les percussions de la musique qu'elle écoutait, mais rien de plus. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la déranger. Après un long moment à réfléchir sur le sujet, il avait conclu que Lily devait être dans une de _ces_ périodes du mois. C'était la seule explication à son comportement en forme de grand huit.

Il aperçut Judith Eloy pénétrer dans le car et échangea un regard complice avec la jeune fille. La métamorphose entre la frêle rêveuse mélancolique de la veille et l'assurée, très maquillée et très haute perchée étudiante qu'il avait sous les yeux était à couper le souffle. Il se demanda vaguement combien de personnes se cachaient ainsi sous des apparences bien rôdées.

Lui aussi, à Poudlard, avait l'habitude d'endosser le rôle de James Potter, le Cap'taine de Gryffondor, le chef des Baroudeurs, sans se poser de questions. Où en serait-il aujourd'hui si tous ces ennuis ne lui étaient pas tombés sur le dos ? Il serait sans doute avec Kristie, officiellement du moins, et avec d'autres filles, plus discrètement. Il passerait sa vie entre le terrain de Quidditch et les salles de retenue, à s'imaginer que l'amitié des Baroudeurs était inébranlable, à penser que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Il se préparerait à endosser le rôle d'héritier de la Potter'Corp sans imaginer les noirceurs se cachant à lui, terrées dans des recoins de son âme qu'il espérait ne plus jamais avoir à affronter.

Il vivrait sans se poser de questions, sans même imaginer qu'à seulement quelques dizaines de kilomètre de Poudlard vivaient Lily, Sirius, Remus et tous ces gens qu'il avait rencontrés depuis lors.

Sa vision de la vie avait changé. Ses amis avaient changé. Son futur avait changé. Et lui-même, aussi, avait changé. Il espérait simplement que les temps difficiles étaient derrière lui et que l'avenir s'annonçait plus brillant.

Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à remettre les pieds à la Cité Interdite et remercia mentalement son père de l'avoir arraché de cette pente glissante avant qu'il n'y tombe.

De nouveaux cris retentirent à l'extérieur, différents des précédents. Il ne s'agissait plus de Débine et Cruchaux hurlant leurs tripes à l'air sur les pauvres étudiants retardataires mais d'une voix plus aigue que James s'étonna à reconnaitre très facilement. Il regarda par la fenêtre et se retint de rire face au spectacle. Sacré Sirius…

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Lâche-moi ! Sale ramassis de goule répugnant ! Lâche-moi ! »

Sirius raffermit sa prise sur Tania qu'il maintenait, vaille que vaille, sur son épaule. Heureusement qu'elle avait toujours été très fluette (et que, malgré ses grands cris, elle ne se débattait pas de toutes ses forces). Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse à Londres après avoir compris de quoi il en retournait avec cette histoire de _Ratisseurs_. Après tout, Peter avait dit qu'elle n'allait plus à l'école, inutile qu'elle reste à trainer dans les mauvais quartiers de la capitale et il était prêt à parier sa baguette que Mr et Mrs Smaltine seraient d'accord avec lui.

« Je ramène un paquet, » déclara-t-il en arrivant au car. Débine et Cruchaux furent trop surpris pour réagir et avant qu'ils n'aient pu refuser fermement, Remus apparut avec les deux coupes qu'il avait gagnées à lui seul, les agitant devant les sorciers comme on agite de l'or devant un Niffleur. Les profs ne posèrent pas une question.

Il n'eut (presque) aucun mal à faire rentrer Tania dans le car et grogna à nouveau contre la tradition de Rasp Hollow voulant que les transports se fassent à la Moldue. Ça aurait été plus facile de la balancer dans une cheminée – quoi que plus dangereux si elle avait crié une destination autre que la sienne.

Bah, il n'en avait que pour quelques heures à l'entendre l'insulter.

« Espèce de vil cancrelas répugnant ! Bouse de dragon séché ! Homme des cavernes ! Tu penses à quoi en me trainant comme ça ? Tu penses que je vais me laisser faire ? Je te jure que je vais te faire les tripes, Sirius ! »

« Me faire les tripes ? » répéta-t-il. « Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? »

« Va te faire voir chez les Troll ! »

« Tu vas te taire un peu, oui ! » hurla quelqu'un à l'arrière du car. Sirius releva la tête pour voir Matt, Ben et Michelle qui avaient tous trois un visage d'une étrange couleur verte. Le voyage du retour allait être amusant, _assurément_.

« Ne me touche pas ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! » grogna Tania en se dégageant. Sirius se plaça de telle sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas aller vers l'avant du car et tenter de s'enfuir. Elle ne semblait pas en avoir vraiment envie, de toute façon. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle devrait rentrer chez elle, à un moment ou un autre. A la place, elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers Lily.

La jeune fille releva les yeux de son livre et après quelques explications houleuses où Sirius entendit son nom être affublé de toute sorte de suffixes peu agréables, James se fit catapulter hors de son siège sans ménagement et Tania s'installa à côté de Lily.

« C'est quoi, ce plan ? » grogna James en venant le rejoindre. Il prit place sur le siège à côté de Sirius, le couloir central les séparant. Peu de temps après, Remus s'installa de l'autre côté et s'appuya contre la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage défiler. James découragea tous ceux qui tentèrent de prendre place à côté de lui d'un regard. Le car se mit enfin en route en crachotant une fumée grise, étrangement opaque.

« Je pense, » déclara Sirius quelques minutes après le départ, « que Tania s'est fait enrôler dans une secte. »

« Une secte ? » répéta James en jetant un coup d'œil à la blonde qui était en grande conversation avec Lily. Les yeux de celles-ci se posèrent sur lui et elle se détourna brusquement, parlant plus ardemment à son amie. Il avait la nette impression d'être le sujet de conversation là-bas…

« Genre culte religieux. Elle me parle de purification d'âme, de rejoindre le seigneur et d'autres conneries du genre. »

James resta sceptique. « Mais ils lui ont demandé quelque chose ? »

« Tu veux dire à part aller gambader dans la zone sorcière la plus dangereuse de Londres pour payer ses erreurs passées ? » railla Sirius en s'étirant. « L'endoctrinement parle de lui-même ! »

« Mmm… Mais les Moldus n'ont pas ce genre de trucs en masse ? »

« Et alors ? C'est pas parce que des millions de gens croient les mêmes conneries qu'elles en sont plus vraies ! »

James ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'air résolument buté de Sirius.

« Mais encore ? »

« Quoi ? Je ne vais pas cautionner une secte qui dit à ma copine de rompre avec moi ! »

A nouveau, James jeta un coup d'œil vers l'arrière et observa Lily qui parlait avec agitation à Tania. Il y avait quelque chose de changé chez Lily, ces derniers temps. Elle n'agissait plus comme avant, quand elle semblait attendre quelque chose de lui, une confession, un aveu, un acte héroïque, il ne savait trop… et il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir trop sur le sujet. Il serait déjà satisfait d'arriver à conserver son amitié au-delà de toutes les choses qu'ils avaient pu se dire ou se faire.

« Hé » reprit James en interrompant Sirius dans sa litanie contre " les cultes de réformation de la personnalité qui s'en prenaient à des gens en état de faiblesse psychologique". « Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur une fille dénommée Joanne ? »

Sirius se tut instantanément et à côté de lui, Remus cessa de somnoler pour le fixer. Un air carnassier se dessina sur son visage.

« Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Lily ? » proposa-t-il.

« Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est 'n'en parle surtout pas à Lily' » corrigea Sirius en lançant un regard agacé à son meilleur ami. « Je doute qu'elle ait envie de s'en rappeler. »

« Se rappeler de quoi ? » questionna James. Toute cette histoire commençait à le mettre franchement mal à l'aise. « Il s'est passé quoi avec cette fille ? »

« C'est Eloy qui t'en a parlé ? » supposa Sirius en lançant un regard mitigé au garçon qui était assis seul sur un des premiers sièges de l'allée. « Je doute qu'il ait un point de vue très objectif sur l'affaire. »

« Quelle affaire ? » commença à s'impatienter James.

« Je ne sais pas très bien, » souffla Sirius en se passant la main dans les cheveux. « Même à nous, Lily ne nous en a pas parlé spécialement. Et toi, Rem ? »

« Pas vraiment, » Remus haussa les épaules. « J'ai jamais posé de questions, je sais qu'elle n'est pas vraiment fière d'elle, c'est tout. »

« C'est vrai que ça a dégénéré assez vite, » murmura Sirius en se remémorant les évènements survenus quelques années plus tôt. « Joanne McFarland, » dit-il. « C'était une fille… bizarre. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, » ricana Remus. « Elle avait l'habitude de se promener avec des carottes dans les cheveux. »

« Des … carottes ? » répéta James, incertain d'avoir bien entendu.

« Ouais, » rigola Sirius. « Et quand elle a commencé à se maquiller, elle utilisait toujours des couleurs bizarres, genre bleu, jaune et vert en même temps. »

« Et sa robe avait déteint au lavage mais elle continuait à la porter, » continua Remus, « et quand on lui demandait si elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour en racheter une neuve, elle répliquait que c'était fait exprès, une _costumisation._ »

« Un vrai numéro celle-là. » Sirius secoua la tête « A ce moment là, Lily était du genre copine avec tous le monde, même les cas sociaux. Elle a toujours été correcte avec Joanne, elle nous a même engueulé quelques fois quand on se moquait d'elle. »

Remus se frotta la joue. « C'est vrai qu'on lui a joué quelques farces pas très sympas. »

« Ouais. »

Brutalement, Sirius avait cessé de rire et regardait ses mains d'un air penaud. James fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce que cette atmosphère pouvait laisser présager.

« Puis, du jour au lendemain, Lily s'est mis à- » Sirius chercha ses mots. « Il s'est sans doute passé quelque chose entre elles mais Lily est devenue… _méchante_. Et je veux pas dire qu'elle se moquait un peu de Joanne comme nous tous, non. C'était presque de la haine. Personne n'a jamais vraiment su pourquoi exactement. »

« Arrête, tout le monde sait pourquoi, » intervint Remus.

« C'est une rumeur, » objecta son ami.

« Quoi ? » demanda James.

« Il parait que Joanne était amoureuse de Lily, » expliqua Remus, « et que Lily n'a pas vraiment apprécié de l'apprendre. »

Voilà qui concordait parfaitement avec la version d'Eloy…

« Quand la rumeur a commencé à se propager,» reprit Sirius, « toutes les filles sont… Disons que ça ne les a pas vraiment amusées. Elle a dû rentrer chez elle avant la fin des cours à plusieurs reprises tant certaines étaient virulentes. »

« Un jour, Joanne n'est pas venue à l'école. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était hospitalisée mais je n'en sais pas plus. En tout cas, elle n'est jamais revenue au lycée après. Ses parents ont déménagé et on n'en a plus entendu parler. »

« Moi, je reste convaincu qu'elle a essayé de se tuer, » assura Sirius. « Quelques jours après, on a eu droit à une journée d'information sur le fait que c'était mal de maltraiter les autres et sur l'acceptation des différences et tous ces trucs. »

James jeta un autre coup d'œil à Eloy. Il soupira. Il aimerait quand même avoir la version de Lily sur cette histoire. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Et il ne savait pas non plus si cela avait vraiment de l'importance. Après tout, Lily était une toute autre différente personne à l'époque. Et il était loin d'être un enfant de cœur pour ce qui était de rabaisser les autres… quoique ses blagues étaient plus marrantes que rabaissantes, en général- sauf avec les Serpentards, mais eux, c'était différent…

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Tu devrais foncer et je t'assure que si je pose la question à n'importe quelle fille de ce car, elle te dira exactement la même chose. »

Lily chipota avec le livre qu'elle tenait en main. « Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre complètement. C'est juste que… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il a dans la tête ! »

« C'est facile » assura Tania. Lily était sûre du contraire. « Il s'est brûlé ! »

« Quoi ? » Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le surprit à la regarder avec un air étrange. Par Merlin, à quoi pouvait-il bien être en train de penser ? Et pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans sa direction, elle le surprenait à la fixer ? N'avait-il rien de mieux à faire que l'espionner ?

« Il a voulu jouer avec toi, » expliqua Tania, « mais tu n'es pas une fille avec laquelle on joue. Alors il s'est brûlé, il s'est fait prendre à son propre piège. Et maintenant, il ne veut pas de toi parce que ce serait reconnaitre qu'il a perdu et que tu as gagné. »

Lily fronça les sourcils et repensa aux derniers mois écoulés de manière plus critique. James avait tout fait depuis le premier jour pour être proche d'elle. Il l'avait dragué, ils étaient devenus amis et il s'était arrangé pour qu'ils se rapprochent de plus en plus, au point qu'elle finisse par tromper son petit ami qu'elle aimait vraiment beaucoup avec lui. Mais une fois qu'elle avait rompu avec ce dit copain, il n'avait plus voulu d'elle, il avait même nié avoir eu envie d'elle un jour.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

« Je suis sûre que si tu lui forces juste un peu la main, il ne demandera pas mieux que se laisser faire. »

« Mais… il m'a dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux que je n'étais pas son genre. »

« Enfin, Lily ! Il ne faut pas croire tous les bêtises qui sortent de la bouche d'un mec ! Sache que tu sais toujours bien mieux ce qu'ils pensent qu'eux même ! »

Lily fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue.

« Depuis qu'on est assisse ici, il ne te lâche pas des yeux. C'est un signe plutôt clair, non ? Et tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il te faisait du rentre dedans sans s'en rendre compte. »

« Peut-être que je me fais des films. »

« Je ne pense pas, » assura Tania d'un air connaisseur. « Même quand tu étais encore avec Remus, il y avait déjà une alchimie entre vous. Et maintenant, à chaque fois que je vous vois, ça devient de plus en plus clair. »

« Oui mais… »

« Tu dois le forcer, » déclara Tania. « Lui donner un petit coup de pouce pour qu'il comprenne. Et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne perdra pas ton amitié. »

« Je ne sais pas… » Lily se mordit les lèvres et releva à nouveau les yeux sur James… qui la regardait encore ! « Et pour Remus alors, ce n'est pas correct. »

« Je t'en prie, Remus est un grand garçon. Il savait très bien ce qui allait arriver avant même que vous rompiez. Il n'est pas bête. »

« Bien. » Lily soupira puis planta son regard dans celui de James. Elle acquiesça pour se convaincre elle-même qu'elle pouvait le faire. « Bien. D'ici l'été, je sortirai avec James Potter. »

« C'est ça l'esprit ! » encouragea Tania en jetant un coup d'œil dans la même direction. Toute sa bonne humeur se dissipa en voyant Sirius.

« Et toi ? » murmura Lily en serrant la main de son amie. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? »

« Il faut que j'arrive à me détacher de lui. » Tania secoua la tête. « Je le sais. Raisonnablement, je veux dire, je suis consciente qu'il faut que je m'éloigne mais… à chaque fois qu'il est devant moi je… j'ai juste envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me dise que tout va bien. C'est … »

« C'est pour ça que tu l'évites et que tu lui parles comme à de la merde ? »

Tania fronça les sourcils. « Je l'aime vraiment, tu sais. Sirius est… C'est vraiment mon grand amour Lily. »

« Alors par Merlin et Agrippa, pourquoi veux-tu à ce point rompre avec lui ? »

« Parce que… Parce que je ne peux pas toujours me reposer sur lui pour me sauver ! »

Lily ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien.

« Quand j'ai eu des problèmes avant Noel, c'est lui qui est venu arranger la situation. Quand j'ai couché avec mon prof, il m'a presque embarqué de force dans une relation monogame parce qu'il savait que c'était la seule façon de m'empêcher de recommencer. Et quand… » Elle serra les poings et souffla en saisissant une petite chaine à son cou.

« Tania ? » s'étonna Lily. « Qu'est-ce que ? »

« Je vais devenir une bonne personne, Lily, » assura la jeune fille. « Une personne que je serai fière d'être. Et je suis sûre qu'un jour ou l'autre, mon chemin recroisera celui de Sirius si telle est notre destinée. »

Lily eut une moue inquiète. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu passes à côté du bonheur juste parce que- »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » assura Tania en souriant. « Je sais ce que je fais. »

« J'aimerais juste en être aussi sûre… » souffla Lily.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand lundi arriva, tout le monde se traina à l'école. Après un week-end passé à défendre les couleurs de la ville aux Olympies sportives, personne n'avait vraiment envie de voir arriver le lundi matin, surtout que même si les profs n'avaient pas donné de devoirs, les examens commençaient la semaine suivante et tous étaient en pleines révisions.

Etonnement, Lily ne stressait pas vraiment à l'idée de passer ses examens. Elle avait un très bon niveau, elle le savait mais, grâce aux livres de James, elle était désormais en avance sur le programme. Autant dire que ce serait une formalité de passer son année avec brio. L'année prochaine, ce serait plus compliqué. Il lui faudrait réussir ses Buses puis aller dans un cours préparatoire afin d'obtenir ses Aspics en l'espace d'un an seulement. James prétendait qu'en travaillant comme elle le faisait, elle pourrait avoir un niveau suffisant pour les Aspics dès l'année prochaine mais elle avait du mal à le croire.

En tout cas, James, lui, ne stressait pas. Après tout, il avait _déjà_ ses Buses. Même s'il obtenait un zéro pointé à tous ses examens, il pourrait quand même rentrer en septième… pour la simple et bonne raison que tout ce qu'il faisait n'était qu'une redite d'un diplôme qu'il avait déjà. Et quand tout le monde paniquerait l'année prochaine pour passer ces examens nationaux, lui rirait bien car, mis à part le cours d'Incantation, il les avait déjà passés.

Et pourtant, il était un des rares à ne pas avoir la moyenne en cours. Par manque d'envie, évidemment. En retombant sur quelques copies de ses devoirs passés, Lily s'était rendue compte que, mine de rien, James avait été bon élève, dans une autre vie. Elle pouvait même comprendre son désintérêt actuel pour l'école. C'est décidé, songea-t-elle, l'an prochain, James et moi étudierons avec acharnement pour avoir un niveau Aspics en fin d'année. Se fixer des objectifs, aussi durs que possible à atteindre, était la meilleure façon de ne pas se désintéresser du système.

James sembla surpris de la trouver fraiche et de bonne humeur en ce lundi matin mais il s'en accoutuma fort bien. Les deux heures de Métamorphose passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante (compte tenu du fait qu'ils avaient passé leur temps à discuter de la programmation musicale du prochain Floor-On-Rock festival qui promettait d'être mythique), celle d'Incantation fut plus studieuse, le prof leur donnant les grandes lignes des questions d'examens, le temps de midi fut ponctué d'une quantité de rires impromptus et les deux heures de gym consacrées à un passage en revue des Olympies – James et Remus furent d'ailleurs félicités pour leur parcours exceptionnel dans la compétition individuelle où ils avaient, à eux deux, remporté quatre épreuves sur huit, plaçant Rasp Hollow en tête.

Enfin arriva le moment des cours extrascolaire. Lily retrouva avec joie l'atelier de peinture, elle s'emplit les poumons de l'odeur toute particulière des toiles, de la peinture fraiche et de l'inspiration qui coulait en elle. Elle adorait cet endroit. Elle reprit place sur son tabouret, endroit où James lui avait mis un râteau la semaine précédente, et affirma que cette fois, ce serait différent.

« James ? » appela-t-elle en le voyant tourner dans la pièce pour observer le travail des autres sans rien faire de productif. « Tu es occupé ? »

« J'ai fini ma toile, » dit-il en pointant son dessin – une étrange cabane toute déglinguée recouverte de neige – du menton. « C'est le dernier cours de l'année, ça ne sert à rien d'entamer un autre projet. »

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'es pas du genre à toujours griffonner ? »

« Pas aujourd'hui, » supposa-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il se posa sur le coin d'une table. « Je ne me sens pas d'humeur artistique. »

« Les cadavres t'inspirent plus ? » se moqua Lily en l'observant attentivement. Elle fixa une nouvelle feuille sur son chevalet. « Ne bouge pas. »

« Quoi ? » Il tourna la tête vers elle « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te prends comme modèle puisque tu n'as rien d'autre à faire. J'ai du mal avec les corps masculin. »

« Oh oui, James, sers nous de modèle ! » intervint Lux. « Moi c'est avec le nu que j'ai du mal ! »

Tout le monde rigola et James bouda, mais il resta là où il était et se plia à l'exercice demandé.

Lily était en train de préciser les traits de son visage quand un constat la frappa brutalement. « Tu es vraiment beau, tu sais ? »

Il sursauta et la regarda. Elle déglutit et voulut corriger ses dires, en rigoler, pour libérer la tension mais à la place, elle fixa son regard sur lui et lui sourit. Il fut celui qui détourna les yeux le premier. Elle remarqua que malgré l'air décontracté qu'il tentait de garder, ses joues étaient légèrement plus foncées.

C'était encourageant.

La semaine se passa selon la même rengaine. Lily était de bonne humeur et joviale, ayant toujours un sujet de conversation en poche, une idée à partager, un projet à discuter. Elle lui expliquait que ses vacances seraient pourries par la tenue du mariage de sa sœur, que son père allait revenir en ville pour l'occasion, ce qu'elle craignait car elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis son départ. Elle lui confiait des choses personnelles, comme la peur qu'elle avait de voir son père la renier à nouveau ou qu'il la déteste d'être restée avec sa mère.

D'une certaine façon, James aimait cette manière qu'elle avait d'être revenue près de lui, proche de lui. Il aimait ce rôle de meilleur ami, de personne à qui elle pouvait tout confier, sans crainte. Il n'eut pas le cœur à lui parler de Joanne car elle semblait si rayonnante qu'il n'avait pas envie de créer de tension inutile entre eux. Il ne savait pas ce que Tania lui avait raconté mais Lily était revenue changée de Londres. Comme si un poids très lourd avait été retiré de ses épaules.

Il aimait la liberté qu'elle dégageait.

Les ennuis pointèrent leur nez en fin de semaine. C'est alors qu'il comprit son plan machiavélique et la façon plus que lamentable dont il avait marché.

« James, je pense qu'on devrait sortir vendredi soir. »

James jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille en face de lui et sourit. « C'est pas ce qu'on fait toutes les semaines ? »

« Je veux dire, sortir ensemble. Tous les deux. »

Il haussa un sourcil intrigué. « Tu veux dire un ciné ? » proposa-t-il. « Oh, j'ai entendu dire qu'un groupe amateur se produisait à Pecnaud. C'est pas très loin d'ici, non ? Il parait qu'ils sont bons. »

Lily souffla et se mordit les lèvres. « Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris. Je pense que toi et moi devrions sortir _ensemble_. Vendredi soir »

« Et encore, Lily, nous sommes tout le temps ensemble. »

« Je ne te parle pas de sortir ensemble comme des amis mais de sortir _ensemble._ » Elle le vit nettement dévier le regard et sentit son estomac se tordre un peu plus. Il le faisait exprès ?

« Et moi, j'essaye de te faire abandonner cette idée gentiment pour éviter de détruire notre amitié, » répliqua-t-il. « Je serais heureux qu'on traine ensemble vendredi soir, pas _ensemble_, Lily. »

« Tu es en train de me mettre un râteau, James ? »

Il soupira. « J'essayais d'éviter de le faire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es mon amie. »

« Non, pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte _ensemble _? »

« Parce que tu n'es pas mon type de fille. »

« Alors pourquoi tu traines autant avec moi si tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

« Je t'apprécie, » corrigea-t-il « mais pas de t'embrasser. »

« Tu semblais plutôt apprécier ça la dernière fois ! »

« C'était différent. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu avais un petit ami ! » finit-il par s'exclamer. « C'était l'excitation de l'interdit »

« C'est parce que je suis vierge ? »

Oh doux Merlin. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas en train de boire. « Non, Lily. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. Tu n'es pas mon type. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est les cheveux ? Ma silhouette ? Ma poitrine ? Mes yeux ? Mes vêtements ? Ne me dis pas que c'est mon caractère, nous sommes déjà amis. »

James serra la mâchoire. « D'accord. C'est parce que tu n'es pas assez expérimentée. Tu oublies ça maintenant ? »

« Si je couche avec un autre gars avant toi, tu sortiras avec moi ? »

« Lily ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais ça va pas ? Tu n'as pas attendu aussi longtemps pour faire ça avec le premier qui passe ! Où est passé ton estime de toi ? »

« Le premier qui passe ? Non, j'avais en tête quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait... Remus peut-être ou Sirius. Ce ne serait pas très juste de le faire avec quelqu'un qui était amoureux de moi. »

« Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'eux ! »

« C'est de la jalousie ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Tu es en train de parler de ... Tu ... Comment peux-tu seulement envisager de... »

« Je ne l'envisage pas, » déclara-t-elle. « Je voulais juste voir ta réaction. »

La bouche de James forma un 'O' de stupéfaction. Elle le laissait sans voix.

« Alors, tu veux sortir avec moi vendredi soir ? »

« Non ! »

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi ? »

« On va être en retard en Astrologie. A toute à l'heure Lils. Et bois un café, je crois que tu es en manque. »

Elle n'aborda plus le sujet plus le sujet du reste de la journée et il crut qu'il était sorti d'affaire. Elle se comporta comme les jours d'avant, une amie enjouée et proche. Il remarqua alors seulement que cette proximité n'était pas qu'orale. Elle s'asseyait toujours à côté de lui, proche de lui, et sautait sur la moindre occasion de le toucher, aussi innocemment que cela soit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué ça plus tôt ?

Il soupira. Il pensait pourtant avoir été clair avec elle. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'était pas prêt à risquer une quelconque relation entre eux ?

« Tu veux venir au concert gratuit à Pecnaud avec moi ce soir ? »

James jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine de banc et pria pour que le prof de défense arrive rapidement en classe.

« Lily... »

« Quoi ? C'est toi qui a dit que tu voulais bien qu'on y aille ensemble tant qu'on était pas _ensemble._ »

« Et quel 'ensemble' as-tu décidé de choisir pour ce soir ? »

« Je te promets que je n'essayerai pas de t'embrasser. »

« Et tu ne chercheras pas à me prendre la main ? »

« Non »

James soupira. Il savait que ce n'était pas fini. Lily avait décidé de passer à l'offensive et il était prêt à parier qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir le coup. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Il devait trouver un moyen pour qu'elle comprenne une fois pour toutes son point de vue.

Problème, il n'était même pas sûr de comprendre son propre point de vue. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui faire le coup du '_je te vois comme une sœur_' ? Mais… aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait envie d'embrasser sa sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait un coup foireux.

James jeta un coup d'œil à Lily et rendit les armes. Comme s'il avait une chance de toute façon. Une fois qu'elle avait ces yeux là, il était foutu…

« D'accord. Mais en amis. »

« Ca va pour moi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ça va _pour moi _? Pourquoi t'as l'air si satisfaite ? Lily, tu as compris que- »

« James, je prédis que d'ici la fin de la journée, c'est toi qui essayera de m'embrasser... »

James ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. « Lily. On y va en amis. »

« Mais une amie peut toujours flirter avec toi si elle ne fait aucun mouvement d'elle-même, non ? »

Un clin d'œil aguicheur plus tard, le professeur pénétra dans le local.

Ca allait être une très longue soirée...


	35. Même si celleci est discutable

Bonjour, bonjour ! Il était temps, je sais. J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, y'a des parties que je trouve vraiment poussives (sans blague, plus j'écris cette fic et plus je me rends compte que mettre Lily et James ensemble ne sera même pas le plus grand défi...) J'en entends déjà certains crier "au secooours, encore de nouveaux personnages!" Oui, je sais, c'est une maladie (mais bon, c'est du secondaire, voire tertiaire donc pas de panique)

Grand merci à tous pour vos reviews ! **Ambre** (non, non, je n'arrête pas. A chaque fois que j'ose y songer, je me réveille le lendemain plus motivée que jamais à continuer...),** Caramelise, ginevra1, LaSilvana, lili, Lily - Lily - Lily, Nikki Micky,** **Noriane** (pour le coup de mettre la suite vite, c'est un peu raté mais merci ! En fait, j'écris au fur et à mesure, en général je publie une semaine après avoir écrit le chapitre, juste pour le relire une fois pour l'orthographe (je rêverais d'en avoir d'avance^^). Et oui, j'ai un plan que je réécris tous les un à deux ans au fur et à mesure de mes évolutions mais je sais en général où je vais aller même si je prends pas mal de détour. Et pour le nombre de chapitre, aucune idée, quelques dizaines encore à mon avis (j'espère que je ne te fais pas fuir :p)),** Ocee, Potterienne, Puky, Xangel-15X, Zod'a, Cacahute, Daisy Z L, DustyReader, Mamzelle-Nami, Sheshe13, Orlane Sayan, Tama, malilite** (ravie de t'avoir fait rire un 1e avril :p),** anon **(C'en est presque frustrant de n'avoir qu'un merci à dire (j'avoue que moi, j'espère qu'elle ne fera pas 120 chapitres ou je pourrais bien avoir des cheveux blancs avant d'écrire le mot fin))

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 35**

**Décisions discutables**

_James aimait à penser de lui qu'il avait une grande force morale et un self-control à toute épreuve. _

_En réalité, je ne pense pas avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un plus soumis à ses impulsions, incapable de les contrôler ou de se raisonner quand la situation l'exigeait. Quelque fois, ça tournait en ma faveur mais c'était loin d'être une règle générale… _

Remus inclina son balai vers le sol et se dirigea vers le centre du terrain vague où il avait rendez-vous. Malgré la chaleur de ce mois de juin, il avait le bout des doigts gelés et les joues rouges à cause du long trajet qu'il venait de parcourir. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour y remettre un peu plus d'ordre et lissa sa robe d'un geste absent. L'endroit était tel qu'il se l'était imaginé, une clairière clairsemée perdue au milieu d'un bois épais et dense. L'herbe était rase et seul le bruit du vent dans les arbres se faisait entendre.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, Lupin. »

Remus, qui avait senti l'autre arriver discrètement derrière lui, ne sursauta pas et se retourna pour observer Skilly, alias C-Jay Skill, le lanceur de l'équipe de Flysqua de Solihull qui avait gagné le championnat scolaire cette année. C-Jay était un garçon à la peau sombre et au visage toujours entaché d'un grand sourire, il avait les yeux vifs et la carrure large nécessaire à la pratique de son sport.

Remus observa son adversaire en silence plusieurs secondes avant de parler.

« Je voulais vérifier de mes propres yeux. On m'avait bien dit que tu étais inconscient mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là. »

Skilly éclata d'un rire grave et leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais dis-moi, Lupin, quelle est la vraie inconscience ? Ce que je fais ou t'avoir invité à y participer ? »

Remus sentit la tension monter entre eux et il resta bien droit, les épaules tirées en arrière, les yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis pour lui prouver toute sa détermination. « On m'a dit que tu avais reçu une proposition pour passer pro. S'ils apprennent ça, tes chances seront- »

« Ils ne l'apprendront pas, le coupa C-Jay, n'est-ce pas, Lupin ? »

« Ca ne nous causerait que des problèmes à tous, » assura Remus en posant les yeux sur le balai que Skilly tenait à la main.

« Bien. Alors oublions que nous faisons partie de lycées ennemis et la défaite qu'on vous a faite subir la dernière fois pour se mettre au boulot. »

« Bien, répéta Remus, oublions la pâtée que je t'ai mise aux Olympies et le nombre de raclées que vous vous êtes prises pour collaborer. »

Skilly serra les poings et inspira profondément. En tout autre circonstance, Remus aurait presque été amusé de voir son plus grand ennemi sportif en pareille posture mais l'heure n'était plus aux plaisanteries. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était grave, illégal et très dangereux. En toute autre circonstance, jamais Remus Lupin, le gentil garçon de Rasp Hollow qui suivait toujours les règles (la plupart, du moins), ne serait venu à un tel rendez-vous.

En vérité, Remus ne savait même pas ce qui lui avait pris ou pourquoi il s'était finalement décidé. La proposition de Skilly lui était parvenue plusieurs semaines plus tôt et il l'avait immédiatement rejetée sans même y réfléchir. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, il était là. Un acte aussi téméraire que stupide et désespéré, sans doute. C'était loin d'être une décision mûrement réfléchie.

La seule chose que Remus savait c'est que se retrouver loin de Rasp Hollow et tous ses élèves ayant constamment les yeux braqués en sa direction était comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Ici, il était le petit nouveau, l'inconnu sur qui personne ne se retournerait. Ici, il n'y avait personne pour le surveiller et commenter chacune de ses erreurs. Aussi, ici, il n'y avait pas James Potter.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je marchais » reprit immédiatement Remus sans laisser le temps à Skilly de répliquer. Ca provoquerait irrémédiablement une ascension et finirait en bataille rangée, ce qui n'arrangerait rien à leurs affaires. « Je suis… intrigué, tout au plus. »

C-Jay observa le jeune homme en face de lui d'un air circonspect. « C'est addictif, Lupin. Une fois que tu auras essayé, tu ne pourras plus t'arrêter. Toi et moi, on est pareils- »

« D'où sommes-nous pareils ? » l'interrompit Remus.

« Nous sommes tous les deux à la recherche de sensations fortes à balai, de danger, amateurs de sports extrêmes. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes les capitaines des deux meilleures équipes de Flysqua de la ligue scolaire. »

Remus plissa les yeux. « La Flysqua n'est pas un sport extrême. » Extrêmement physique, oui. Mais pas dangereux – du moins, pas plus que le Quidditch ne l'était et cela faisait des années qu'aucun joueur n'était mort.

« Non, mais notre façon de voler l'est, » répliqua C-Jay.

Remus resta silencieux et se remémora quelques unes des actions du dernier match. A plusieurs reprises, il s'était retrouvé sur son balai lancé à toute vitesse, accroché à celui-ci par une main ou à l'aide de sa jambe, dans une situation semblant désespérée, et pourtant, il était toujours arrivé à s'en sortir indemne (et à marquer les points dus). Il savait d'expérience qu'il en allait de même pour Skilly, qui restait un des meilleurs lanceurs car il n'hésitait jamais à se mettre en difficulté pour arriver à ses fins.

« Mais comme tu l'as dit, si ça vient à s'apprendre, nous ne pourrons plus jouer en pro. Un type comme toi doit sûrement avoir trop peur de- »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller en pro. »

C-Jay haussa un sourcil. « Tu n'as pas encore reçu de proposition parce que t'es qu'en sixième. Tu verras, l'année prochaine, tu seras comme moi, demandé de toute part et- »

« Non, le coupa Remus. Je n'ai aucune intention de jouer après le lycée. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Maintenant, tu vas me montrer de quoi il est question ou on va passer le reste de l'après-midi à jacasser ? »

« Bien. » Skilly enfourcha son balai et fit signe à Remus d'en faire de même. « Suis-moi, je vais te faire découvrir un monde dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Je sors ! » s'écria James en sortant de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son oncle et le fils de celui-ci. Il entendit derrière lui un bruit de pas précipités puis Phin apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, les joues couvertes de l'émulsion rasante qu'il utilisait toujours avant les grands soirs.

« Attends un peu, jeune homme, » l'arrêta son tuteur en essuyant un peu de la mousse qui lui était rentrée dans l'oreille. « Quand comptes-tu rentrer exactement ? »

« J'en sais rien. » James haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. « A quel heure tu mets mon couvre-feu ? »

« Minuit. »

« Je serai rentré avant une heure, » répondit le jeune homme en dévalant les escaliers d'un pas rapide sans écouter les exclamations offusquées de Phin derrière lui. Il traversa le Get Out qui se vidait peu à peu alors que la soirée avançait. Seuls quelques étudiants s'y étant donné rendez-vous et quelques adultes n'ayant pas envie de retrouver leurs maisons vides étaient encore présents, ainsi que Mandy Sullivan qui avait été engagée comme serveuse la semaine précédente.

Comme James l'avait peu à peu découvert au fil des semaines, le Get Out n'était pas que le café le plus branché parmi les jeunes de Rasp Hollow, c'était aussi un endroit incontournable pour tous ceux cherchant un job en dehors des heures scolaires. La sœur d'Alec était déjà la cinquième personne que James voyait travailler (et, d'ailleurs, elle était bien plus agréable que Lupin quand il occupait le poste).

James salua d'un geste de la main la jeune fille qu'il avait appris à connaitre au cours de l'année durant les heures d'activité extrascolaire. Il était certain que sa présence toujours positive et ses excès de bavardage lui manqueraient la prochaine fois qu'il se mettrait à peindre une toile. Il planta ses mains dans les poches de son blouson en cuir et se mit en route en direction de la maison des Evans qui était à quelques quartiers de là. Il ne lui faudrait pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver à destination.

Vingt minutes. La distance entre le Get Out et chez Lily ne lui avait jamais paru fort longue au cours de quelques fois où il l'avait parcourue, généralement en compagnie de la jeune fille. Cependant, ce soir, alors qu'il se posait tellement de questions sur son comportement face à elle, cela sembla durer plus d'une heure et moins d'une minute à la fois.

D'une certaine façon, il aurait voulu mettre tout ça derrière lui et en terminer rapidement, comme on arrache un pansement. Avec un peu de chance, ses frasques des derniers jours étaient dues à la tension accumulée à l'approche des examens et dès cette semaine passée, Lily redeviendrait la bonne vieille Lily, celle qui ne lisait pas entre les lignes de son comportement ambigu et qui ne le draguait pas à longueur de journée.

Oui, parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu changer à ce point en aussi peu de temps, non ? Il y avait forcément un facteur qui l'influençait – et ça ne pouvait être _que_ le stress des examens. Car si ce n'était pas ça, alors il y avait un risque que Lily continue à se comporter de cette façon trop avenante dans les semaines suivantes et alors, James ne donnait pas cher de sa peau… Il fallait que ce soit un contrecoup des examens. C'était une vraie nécessité.

Avant de s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé face à la demeure dont la peinture blanche de la devanture commençait à cailler. Il se rappela avec un certain amusement avoir volé plusieurs fois jusqu'à la fenêtre au coin de la maison, celle donnant sur la chambre de Lily, en toute illégalité, et avoir embusqué la mère de son amie avec Phin en se cachant dans un buisson, également.

En réalité, la seule autre fois où il avait poliment sonné à la porte des Evans était le jour où il avait emmené Lily à un concert des Marit'as et où il avait eu la mauvaise idée de l'emmener dans les loges. Ils s'étaient à peine adresser la parole pendant des semaines après ce soir là…

James se secoua et leva la main pour appuyer sur la sonnette moldue quand un _crac !_ raisonna derrière lui, le faisant sursauter et se retourner… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Phin. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement pendant plusieurs secondes avant que l'adulte ne secoue la tête en rigolant.

« Tu as rendez-vous avec Lily ? »

« Non, on va juste à un concert ensemble, » réfuta le jeune homme sur la défensive. Pourquoi tout le monde tenait-il tant à le voir caser avec son amie ?

Phin haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas, il passa devant James, fit connaître sa présence et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, comme si quelqu'un avait fait le pied de grue de l'autre côté en attendant patiemment l'arrivée du visiteur. James s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire moqueur sur l'impatience d'Eva quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Lily. Il ravala sa remarque.

« Tu es en retard, » lança-t-elle en guise d'accueil. James jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui lui renvoya que non, il était même en avance. « Maman était sur le point de faire une crise d'apoplexie ! »

« Elle devrait se détendre, répondit Phin, je n'ai qu'une petite demi-heure de retard. »

Un rire cynique échappa aux lèvres de Lily. « Ouais, essaye de faire ça avec Pétunia qui pique des crises toutes les deux minutes dans la maison. Moi, je reste pas là une seconde de plus. » Elle attrapa une veste au porte-manteau et passa devant James en l'ignorant superbement. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant au bord de la route qu'elle se tourna enfin lui. « T'as besoin d'une invitation, Potter ? »

Phin posa sa main sur l'épaule de son filleul. « Bonne soirée à ton non-rendez-vous, » lui murmura-t-il d'un ton ironique avant de rentrer dans la maison.

James soupira et rejoignit Lily.

« Tu es très… euh, très- » Il chercha le terme correct – on lui avait appris à toujours complimenter les filles mais il avait peur que Lily ne considère ce geste comme faisant partie de l'attitude flirteuse qu'elle lui reprochait d'avoir avec elle.

« Jolie ? En beauté ? Apprêtée ? » lui glissa-t-elle avec agressivité, apparaissant insultée de son hésitation. « Ne crois que j'ai fait un effort pour toi, ces habits donnent juste des boutons à cette peste qui me sert de sœur. »

Comme d'habitude quand ils allaient à un concert de rock en soirée, Lily n'avait plus que le visage de commun avec la préfète bienséante qu'il côtoyait en semaine. Ainsi qu'elle le lui avait déjà dit à de nombreuses reprises, aller à l'école en jeans déchiré ou avec des tee-shirts trop grands décorés de signes sataniques ou morbides aurait été une provocation ouverte, tant envers le corps enseignant qu'elle tenait en grand respect que vers les élèves tous vêtus de robes sorcières à la mode (quoique l'existence même d'une mode des robes sorcières se discutait…); leurs petites sorties lui permettaient de se lâcher côté mode.

« Elle te rend toujours la vie impossible ? » demanda James en suivant son amie vers l'arrêt de bus en direction de Pecnaud.

« Arght ! C'est un vrai tyran ! Crois-moi, jamais je ne me marierai jamais si c'est pour ressembler à ça quelques semaines avant la cérémonie ! Entre les réservations de salle, de matériel, de fleurs, de nourriture, les gens qui ne renvoient pas les confirmations de présence, les plans de table, les agencements du parc, c'est comme si je vivais au milieu d'un agenda géant ! Hier soir, j'ai rêvé que je me faisais agresser par un planning gigantesque ! »

James ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. « Il menaçait de t'écraser entre ses cases surchargées ? »

Le bus arriva devant eux et ils s'installèrent au fond. James passa un bras autour des épaules de Lily pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort (même si se moquer de ses malheurs était bien plus amusant) et elle se colla contre lui avec un soupir.

« C'est pas drôle, marmonna-t-elle. Et je t'ai même pas parlé des essayages pour les robes. Ne me parle plus jamais de tulle et de satin ! »

« Oh non, tu viens de me retirer mes deux sujets de conversation préférés… »

Elle lui mit un coup de coude.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle de concert, quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Lily n'avait pas encore fini la liste des griefs contre sa sœur et le mariage en général (sans parler de sa sœur _et_ du mariage, alors là, la liste devenait infinie). Juste avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la salle qui commençait à se remplir d'une foule hétéroclite, James retint Lily par le coude.

« Allez, oublie tout ça. Ce soir, c'est juste toi, moi et une bande de mecs à l'hygiène discutable vomissant leurs tripes sur des accords de guitare électrique, d'accord ? »

Lily sourit et secoua la tête. « D'accord. Merci de m'avoir laissé vider mon sac, James. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « A quoi ça sert d'avoir des amis si on peut pas leur casser les oreilles ? »

Avec un autre sourire, Lily glissa sa main dans celle de son ami et le tira en direction de la salle de concert.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus atterrit devant un vieux hangar qui avait l'air désaffecté et suivit Skilly à l'intérieur où il découvrit qu'un atelier clandestin avait été installé en toute discrétion. Jamais, vu de l'extérieur, on aurait pu se douter qu'une dizaine de personnes travaillaient en discutant bruyamment, le tout sur un air de musique moderne aux mots hachés prononcés avec rythme.

Quand les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent, tous les autres tournèrent la tête dans leur direction avant de se remettre à ce qu'ils faisaient sans poser de question.

« Viens, » appela Skilly bien que Remus ne quittait pas son sillage « je te présente Théo, Lyreco et Leo, ce sont nos spécialistes en enchantements illégaux. »

Remus se demanda pendant un instant si Skilly se moquait de lui mais les trois jeunes adultes désignés ne bronchèrent pas.

« Là, c'est Phil et Ray, montage-démontage » Deux hommes d'âge moyen aux bras recouverts de tatouages adressèrent un signe de tête à Remus qui leur répondit timidement, se demandant à nouveau dans quoi il avait mis les pieds. « Et enfin, Oli, Franck et Iole, des coureurs comme toi et moi. »

« Alors c'est toi le petit nouveau ? » demanda celui dénommé Oli en dévisageant Remus de la tête aux pieds. Oli était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année à la peau noire foncée et dont le gabarit frêle n'était pas sans faire penser à un Attrapeur. Cependant, l'air sombre de son visage laissait présager qu'il était prêt au pire pour gagner. « T'es trop grand, t'iras pas bien vite. »

« Seuls les mauvais pilotes font attention à la taille, » rétorqua "Franck", un mastodonte à la voix de baryton. Il tendit la main pour serrer celle de Remus, manquant de lui déboiter quelques phalanges au passage. « C-Jay ne nous a dit que du bien de toi, c'est que tu dois pas être si mauvais. »

« C-JAY ! ESPECE DE TRAITRE ! » raisonna alors une voix féminine dans un coin du hangar. Remus tourna la tête pour voir accourir une fille dans leur direction, ses longs cheveux bruns voletant autour d'elle dans un désordre touffu. Elle était fortement maquillée, d'épais traits noirs et bruns encadraient ses yeux avec lourdeur, portait un piercing sur le nez et l'arcade sourcilière gauche et ses poignets étaient recouverts de bracelets en tissus dissimulant sa peau quasiment jusqu'à ses coudes.

« Et merde, » grommela Skilly en faisant un pas de côté pour se dissimuler derrière la carrure imposante de Franck.

« REVIENS ICI ! JE VAIS TE TUER DE MES PROPRES MAINS ! ESPECE DE PAUVRE TYPE ! »

« Doucement, doucement beauté, » l'arrêta Iole, la seule autre fille de la troupe, en venant se placer entre la nouvelle venue et Skilly. « Passe ta rage sur moi si t'en as besoin, bébé. »

Plus tard, Remus jurerait qu'une femme ne devrait _jamais_ cracher au sol, qu'importe qu'elle ait des cheveux plus court que lui ou porte des vêtements plus masculins.

« TE MELE PAS DE CA, IOLE ! » continua à crier la fille. « JE VAIS LUI FAIRE LA PEAU A CET IMBECILE ! JE VAIS LUI APPRENDRE A SE SERVIR DE MOI COMME ALIBI ! »

« J't'avais dit que ça finirait mal, c'te histoire, » marmonna Oli qui astiquait le manche de son balai avec distraction. « Les filles devraient pas être autorisées ici, un point c'tout. »

« T'as dit quoi, la crevette ? » s'insurgeant Iole en tournant sur elle-même d'un air menaçant.

« Oh prends pas la mouche, je parle des filles qui ont de la _classe_, Iole. »

« Oh oh, va y'avoir de l'ambiance ce soir, » ricana Phil (ou Ray ? Remus ne se rappelait déjà plus) en s'approchant un peu plus du groupe. Juste après avoir lancé sa phrase assassine, Oli avait déguerpi, enjambant d'un mouvement ample le balai rutilant qu'il venait juste de finir d'astiquer. Il fut immédiatement suivi par Iole qui attrapa le premier qui lui tomba sous la main - celui de Skilly – pour se lancer à la poursuite du jeune homme. C-Jay, laissé démuni, piqua le balai que Remus tenait encore à la main pour traquer la voleuse et l'obliger à lui restituer son bien (officiellement) et échapper à la fille en colère qui continuait de lui hurler dessus (officieu–c'était tout aussi officiel, en fait).

« Franck, ton balai ! » exigea la fille en tendant la main sans quitter la silhouette de C-Jay des yeux

« Pas même dans tes rêves, » répliqua l'homme en allant s'installer dans un coin pour couper les brindilles fourchues de sa monture.

Visiblement excédée, la fille tapa du pied et releva ses yeux pleins de colère vers Remus qui ne savait pas très bien où se situer dans cette ambiance survoltée. (Et désormais, il n'avait même plus son balai pour s'enfuir et retourner à la civilisation).

« Et toi, t'es qui bordel ? »

« Euh… Remus Lupin, enchan- »

« Oh, t'es la nouvelle recrue de cet imbécile qui me sert de frangin, c'est ça ? »

« Euh… ouais. Skilly- je veux dire, C-Jay est ton frère ? »

« Malheureusement, » soupira-t-elle en allant s'asseoir près de Franck. « Alors, t'es de Rasp Hollow, c'est ça ? » Remus acquiesça. « Je suis sortie avec un type de là-bas une fois, Sirius Black. Ca te dit quelque chose ? »

« Vaguement, » répondit Remus. Dire qu'il était le meilleur ami de Sirius à une de ses anciennes conquêtes ne pouvait être qu'un acte désespéré et suicidaire.

« Tant mieux, c'est qu'un pauvre type, » marmonna-t-elle. « Un joueur de Quidditch. Eurk »

Plusieurs types dans la pièce rigolèrent sauf Ray (Ou Phil ? Celui qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à présent). « Vos insultes ne m'atteignent plus, répliqua-t-il, le Quidditch vaincra. »

L'hilarité des autres augmenta.

« Je m'appelle Gin, se présenta enfin la sœur de C-Jay. Je fais office de supportrice et de coach de vie pour ces gros fainéants. Viens, je vais te donner ton premier cours de FreeSky si tu veux. »

Un des types du clan des prénoms en 'o' lança un balai à Gin.

« Et ne pense même pas rattraper C-Jay avec ça, » la prévint-il.

« Merci Théo, t'es un amour, » répliqua-t-elle en lui envoyant un baiser volant du bout des doigts. « Allez Remus, il est temps de nous montrer de quoi t'es capable et que mon frangin s'est pas planté à ton sujet… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Oh Merlin. » Lily riait si fort qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. « Oh… Merlin. » Elle se cramponnait à l'épaule de James pour garder l'équilibre. Elle riait tant et si fort que son ventre commençait à se faire douloureux. « J'arrive pas à … Oh Merlin ! »

Mais en vérité, s'accrocher à James n'était pas une excellente idée car celui-ci rigolait si fort également qu'il avait du mal à rester debout. Il s'appuya contre un poteau électrique pour reprendre son souffle et s'essuyer les yeux. « Oh bon sang, c'était… »

« …un véritable… »

« …massacre. »

James et Lily échangèrent un coup d'œil et rigolèrent de plus bel.

Cela faisait à peu près deux heures que le concert gratuit avait commencé et comme souvent lorsque quelque chose est gratuit, la salle était comble. Lily s'était retrouvée coincée entre deux filles de treize ans à peine qui émettaient des sons hyper aigus à chaque fois que quelqu'un rentrait sur scène. La jeune fille était persuadée que si un scientifique venait à étudier l'organe leur servant de voix, il pourrait mettre au point une nouvelle sorte d'ultrason.

Le premier groupe à se produire avait été bon, sans plus. James et Lily avaient repris les refrains, sauté un peu puis avait déserté la fosse pour aller se chercher à boire. Ils tentaient tant bien que mal de se frayer le chemin du retour lorsque le deuxième groupe était arrivé.

A première vue, ils paraissaient innocents. De jeunes garçons propres sur eux, un peu bcbg sur les bords, à la dégaine de boys band. Ils s'étaient fait huer par les uns, acclamer les autres. Le chanteur, blond, une mèche cuivrée lui couvrant le front et une partie des yeux, avait pris le micro. Le silence s'était fait, un accord grave et vibrant avait raisonné et … le gentil garçon s'était mis à hurler ses tripes à l'air, terrorisant les jeunes filles et faisant le bonheur des amateurs de hard métal.

Rapidement, la foule était devenue enragée, les gens possédés par la musique violente et James et Lily avaient décidé de bravement s'enfuir, la limite de ce que leurs oreilles et leurs corps pouvaient supporter rapidement dépassée. Seulement cette fois, pour atteindre la sortie, ce fut une véritable expédition en milieu sauvage qu'ils durent entreprendre.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Lily se redressa et s'essuya les joues. « Hors de question que je remette un pied là-bas. »

« Viens, allons par là, » proposa James en pointant un petit square organisé autour d'une fontaine éclairée de lumières rosées. Ils s'installèrent au bord de l'eau.

Lily lécha un peu de sang qui avait perlé sur sa lèvre à cause d'un coup reçu pendant leur fuite. « On ne peut vraiment plus faire confiance à personne de nos jours, » soupira-t-elle. « Il avait l'air si inoffensif, ce gamin ! »

« Tu devrais proposer à ta sœur de l'engager pour sa réception, elle se laissera sans doute avoir. »

Lily lutta contre son rire avant de se laisser aller à imaginer la scène. « Ne me mets des idées comme ça en tête par pitié, je pourrais bien décider de le faire. »

James posa les yeux sur son amie, la dévorant du regard. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu Lily aussi heureuse depuis des semaines. Son maquillage noir avait coulé sous un de ses deux yeux, ses cheveux avaient rétrécis de près de dix centimètres tant ils étaient emmêlés et sa lèvre inférieure tournait au mauve et pourtant, elle resplendissait de joie, ses yeux brillaient de contentement et ses joues étaient rouges d'excitation. Comment résister ?

Au bout d'un moment, elle se racla la gorge pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Il détourna la tête, pas assez vite pour ne pas la voir se mordre timidement les lèvres de gêne. Malin, vraiment, de se conduire comme ça alors qu'elle venait juste de renoncer à son opération de séduction.

« Je… Je voulais te dire… Je suis désolée. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que bébé-je-vomis-mes-tripes-sur-le-micro serait là ce soir. »

« Non, je veux dire, pour la façon dont je me suis conduite la semaine passée. »

« Oh… Euh… C'est - »

« J'ai tellement honte, » murmura-t-elle en se couvrant la tête de ses mains. « Ca ne me ressemble pas d'être aussi cavalière et sûre de moi. Mais quand il est question de garçons, Tania en sait bien plus que moi et j'ai tendance à lui vouer une confiance aveugle. »

« Donc tout ça était une idée de Tania, comprit James. J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Lily murmura quelque chose trop bas pour qu'il comprenne.

« Quoi ? »

Elle se racla la gorge et posa les yeux sur l'horizon pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. « Je pense toujours qu'on devrait sortir ensemble. »

Il grogna. Et elle osait se prétendre non cavalière et agir avec timidité ? Ce serait sans doute plus simple si Lily ne mettait pas tant de ferveur à toujours dire ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit ou se rendait compte que chaque fois qu'elle prononçait des mots pareils, la résolution de James vacillait un peu plus.

« Mais je suppose que je ne devrais pas te forcer la main. »

« Merci. » James soupira et se laissa à rire légèrement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir se sentir si soulagé qu'une fille cesse de le draguer; il avait été un temps pas si lointain que ça où il ne vivait que pour voir des filles se jeter à son cou. À côté de lui, Lily fronça les sourcils.

« J'étais si ridicule que ça ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

« Non. » James observa le profil de son amie et secoua la tête, se fichant bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir dans cette position. « Non, » répéta-t-il d'une manière plus affirmative en repensant à la semaine écoulée. « C'est tout le contraire. »

« Le contraire ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant le regard vers lui.

Il haussa les épaules, bien plus décontracté maintenant qu'il ne l'était en début de soirée. Parce qu'après tout, Lily resterait toujours Lily et tant qu'il faisait attention à ne pas franchir la limite de son amitié, elle resterait à ses côtés et accepterait ses décisions. Mais il allait sans doute devoir travailler ce dernier point car la dite limite ne semblait pas se situer au même endroit pour tous les deux …

« Franchement, reprit-il en voyant qu'elle continuait de le fixer de son air intrigué, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurais encore pu tenir si t'avais continué à ce rythme-là. »

Elle sursauta, presque aussi fort que s'il l'avait éclaboussée. L'étonnement quitta ses yeux pour faire place à de la colère, un sentiment si facile à décrypter sur son visage et qui faisait toujours prendre à James un pas de recul malgré lui. Oh non, qu'avait-il bien pu faire comme bourde cette fois ? Elle devenait vraiment trop tatillonne pour lui, là !

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » lança-t-elle d'un ton presque hargneux.

« Euh, bien, je- » balbutia-t-il. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et gigota sur son bord de fontaine. « C'est juste que te voir aussi déterminée, c'était – enfin, tu n'es pas le genre de fille à qui on dit non facilement alors – enfin, c'est pas passé loin, quoi, » rigola-t-il gauchement.

C'aurait été fou de croire qu'elle rirait avec lui.

« Oh, je vais te tuer, » lança-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses – qu'elle le frappe, le fasse tomber, l'envoie dans l'eau – mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle place ses lèvres meurtries sur sa bouche.

« Lily, Lily, attends, » murmura-t-il en la prenant par les épaules pour l'éloigner. Inconsciemment, il s'humidifia les lèvres. Il avait besoin de tout son self-control pour ne pas céder. Il devait rester concentré sur l'idée qu'un baiser n'aurait pas du tout la même signification pour elle que pour lui et il s'était promis de ne pas briser le cœur de sa meilleure amie. « On ne peut pas faire ça. »

« On ne peut pas savoir sans essayer. »

Elle se jeta sur lui, littéralement, et plaqua son visage sur le sien, collant leurs lèvres ensemble, l'embrassant sans se soucier qu'il réponde ou pas. Il pouvait sentir à quel point elle le voulait, à quel point elle en avait envie et franchement, embrasser Lily était quasiment devenu une obsession depuis qu'il s'était juré de ne plus le faire, depuis qu'elle était célibataire, depuis qu'elle avait rendu clair qu'elle voulait plus que de l'amitié, depuis les Olympies sportives et le rêve qu'il avait fait. En fait, il avait eu envie de l'embrasser à tellement de reprises qu'il s'étonna lui-même de résister si longtemps. Il finit par céder, lamentablement, et gratifia son insistance en répondant à son baiser ave ferveur.

Comme il l'avait rêvé, ce n'était pas la même chose que les fois précédentes, quand elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, quand l'ombre de Lupin volait entre eux et que la traitrise dont elle se rendait coupable la retenait. Elle était là, entièrement avec lui, de corps et d'esprit et James sentait qu'il perdait le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait au fur et à mesure que leur baiser s'approfondissait.

Il prit son visage en coupe, l'intention de la repousser une dernière fois, de mettre de la distance entre eux, suffisamment pour ne plus être intoxiqué par elle et réfléchir à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il ne devait _pas_ embrasser Lily. Il y en avait tant, et de si importantes, mais aucune ne lui venait à l'esprit à cet instant et, franchement, il n'aurait pu s'en soucier moins.

Malheureusement, ses bras semblèrent agir de leur propre gré, ignorant les appels de sa raison à se séparer de la jeune fille et de ses mains, il encadra son visage pour l'empêcher de reculer, de partir, de s'éloigner. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté au fruit défendu, il ne voulait plus s'en passer. Mais loin de vouloir l'en priver, elle continuait de venir vers lui, de pousser en sa direction pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ils tombèrent en arrière et atterrirent dans la fontaine à l'eau glacée.

Il y eut un moment de flottement entre les deux adolescents, ils échangèrent un regard et finirent par éclater de rire, le ridicule de la situation prenant le pas sur tout autre sentiment.

James se releva et fit passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête pour l'essorer avant de lui jeter un sort de séchage rapide et de le remettre sur son dos. Quand il se retourna, il surprit Lily, toujours assise dans l'eau, à le regarder fixement. Il ne put empêcher un rictus supérieur de se former sur son visage.

« Tu aimes la vue ? »

Elle fronça le nez d'un air dégoûté. « Ca m'est vite passé. »

James rigola et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se redresse, pas étonné pour une noise; Lily n'avait jamais fait secret de son aversion pour certaines de ses expressions qui faisaient, selon elle, ressortir le côté prétentieux de sa personnalité.

« Tu devrais aller te sécher, les nuits ne sont pas encore très chaudes, » lui dit-il en faisant un effort herculéen pour ne pas loucher sur sa poitrine moulée dans son tee-shirt mouillé. Quelle idée bénie elle avait eu de ne pas porter de blanc (ou, comme le lui sifflait un autre côté de son cerveau, quel dommage).

« Il faut que je me déshabille pour utiliser ce sort, tu le sais bien, » commenta-t-elle d'un ton plat en enjambant le bord de la fontaine.

« Donc tu es la seule à avoir le droit de te rincer l'œil ? » l'ennuya-t-il d'un air amusé. Elle lui mit un coup dans l'épaule avant de frissonner sous l'effet du vent qui venait de se lever. « Allez, je te promets de ne pas regarder. »

« T'as pas intérêt si tu veux toujours être capable d'avoir des enfants après. »

Il ricana. « C'est marrant comme les filles menacent toujours de nous émasculer, à croire que c'est notre seul et unique point faible... »

« Tu as raison, j'aurais dû te menacer de raconter à Phin que tu es allé à la Cité Interdite lors de ton dernier passage à Londres... »

« Gagné, je me tourne, » se rendit-il en levant les mains d'un air innocent. Il l'entendit souffler lourdement derrière lui et leva les yeux vers le ciel où les étoiles brillaient par endroits ou disparaissaient derrière des nuages grisés par la nuit. Devant ses yeux, les petits points lumineux s'assemblaient entre eux pour former des motifs complexes ancrés dans son esprit par les longues heures d'astronomie passées l'œil sur le télescope à Poudlard.

Bien qu'il s'agissait d'une matière intellectuelle par excellence (et James avait toujours ses meilleures notes dans les matières pratiques, comme Métamorphose ou Défense), il avait toujours adoré les cours d'Astronomie. C'était durant l'un de ceux-ci qu'il avait discuté avec Niels pour la première fois, qu'il avait passé une heure avec Harrington à réécrire la carte du ciel, façon interdit aux moins de 18 ans, et qu'ils avaient compris le secret de Josh à la place de rédiger un essai sur les cratères visibles de la pleine lune. Le goût amer de ces souvenirs permit à James d'ignorer les bruits de tissus froissés qui provenaient de derrière son dos.

Des sifflements et de gros rires gras arrachèrent James à sa contemplation. Sans réfléchir, il se retourna en direction du bruit au moment même où un des types s'écriait dans leur direction :

« Vas-y chérie ! Enlève le bas ! »

Un éclair jaune vif déchira la nuit, tous les rires et les acclamations du groupe de garçons en direction de Lily stoppèrent net et un cri perçant retentit, brisant le silence nocturne du petit parc. Il fut bientôt suivi par d'autres cris, puis des bruits de pas précipités et des promesses de vengeance terrible envers sa rousse amie.

La baguette toujours brandie dans une main, son tee-shirt dans l'autre, Lily se tourna vers James et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il déglutit, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de se retrouver couvert de vers de terre lui aussi, et plaqua ses mains contre ses yeux.

« J'ai rien vu ! » assura-t-il en se retournant à nouveau, bien conscient cette fois que lui demander quel animal représentait le dessin brodé sur son soutien-gorge noir serait une très mauvaise idée.

Une fois moins mouillés, ils décidèrent d'écourter leur nuit et de reprendre le bus pour rentrer, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à James qui commençait à sérieusement avoir froid aux fesses. Le trajet se passa calmement, juste le temps de commenter les dernières programmations du Floor-On-Rock et ils se retrouvèrent à leur point de départ.

« Bonne nuit, » murmura-t-il en se penchant pour lui faire la bise, comme il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois jusqu'ici. Lily parut surprise puis médusée et secoua la tête avec dérision, comme s'il venait de faire quelque chose de particulièrement stupide. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui colla un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Bonne nuit ! » lui lança-t-elle d'un ton guilleret en reprenant le chemin de sa maison. James se passa la main dans les cheveux en l'observant s'éloigner d'un pas sautillant. Dans quel bourbier venait-il de se fourrer ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te dire à quel point je suis déçu ? »

Tania baissa les yeux pour montrer tous ses regrets à son père. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, se taire et attendre que ça passe. Bien sûr, en règle générale, elle ne le faisait jamais. Simplement parce que son père avait tendance à monter sur ses grands chevaux pour des détails – le genre de tenue qu'elle portait, le nombre de garçons qu'elle fréquentait, l'heure à laquelle elle rentrait (ou ne rentrait pas, d'ailleurs), ... C'était toujours la croix et la bannière pour lui faire entendre raison et le tout se finissait à grand renfort de cris et de hurlements d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Aujourd'hui cependant, Tania savait qu'elle mériterait de se faire crier dessus. Et, pour une fois, son père ne haussait pas le ton, ce qui était peut-être pire encore. Il restait debout, au milieu du salon, à parler de ce ton placide, si froid et plein de déception que la jeune fille sentait ses entrailles vibrer de malaise. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que les choses se passent ainsi, elle n'avait simplement pas réfléchi, comme bien souvent.

« Tu nous avais promis au début de l'année que tu ferais tout pour réussir et non seulement, tu baisses les bras avant la ligne d'arrivée et accepte la défaite de bon cœur mais en plus, j'apprends maintenant que tu sèches les cours et ne va plus à l'école ? Tout ça pour quoi ? Passer tes nuits dehors à fréquenter une secte ? »

« Ce n'est pas une secte ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de crier.

Son père échangea un regard avec Sirius – qui avait au moins eu la décence de paraître gêné après avoir osé la dénoncer à ses parents, le sale traitre ! – et il s'approcha de sa fille d'un air solennel.

« Tania, tu sais que ta mère et moi nous t'aimons, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Ces phrases là ne finissaient _jamais_ sur quelque chose de bon. Elle hocha la tête, refusant de se mouiller.

« Alors tu dois nous faire confiance. Nous allons te sortir de là coûte que coûte. »

« Mais est-ce que vous entendez les conneries que vous racontez tous les trois ? » s'énerva Tania en observant ses parents et son ex petit ami qui avaient comploté ensemble cette petite entrevue. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'évertuaient à croire qu'elle avait rejoint une secte alors qu'elle avait simplement découvert une meilleure voie à suivre.

« Chérie, je sais qu'ils t'ont endoctrinée, fait convoité monts et merveilles mais- » intervint sa mère.

« Mais c'est faux ! » l'arrêta-t-elle immédiatement. « Ils ne m'ont rien promis du tout ! Ils m'ont juste offert du soutien, de la compréhension, un moyen de racheter mes fautes ! »

« Quelles fautes pourrait-on bien avoir commis à ton âge qui nécessiteraient de mettre sa vie en danger pour les racheter ? » demanda son père. « Ta vie ne fait que commencer, Tania, tu auras bien le temps plus tard pour … 'racheter tes fautes'. »

« Alors c'est ça, hein ? Juste parce que je n'ai que dix-sept ans, tout ce que j'ai fait et dit jusqu'à présent compte pour du vent ? »

« Non chérie, bien sûr que non, » assura sa mère en s'approchant d'elle. Tania recula, n'ayant aucune envie de contact maternel en cet instant. « Ce que ton père essaye de dire, c'est que- »

« Ce n'est pas une secte, » répéta-t-elle en les implorant silencieusement de la croire. « Et je n'essayais pas de mettre ma vie en danger, juste de faire quelque chose de bien et d'utile. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'avais l'impression de servir à quelque chose ! D'avoir un but ! Vous pouvez comprendre ça, non ? »

« Pas si c'est au dépend de ta sécurité, » trancha son père.

Tania inspira profondément pour tenter de maitriser sa frustration. Mais pourquoi refusaient-ils de _comprendre _?

« Tu veux que je te prouve que ce n'était pas une secte et qu'ils ne m'ont pas … "endoctrinée" ? » défia-t-elle son père et par la même occasion les deux autres personnes dans la pièce. « Je ne retournerai pas à Londres, d'accord ? Je n'y mettrai plus un pied, ni à l'école, ni au Temple, ni à la Cité Interdit ! Ca vous va ? »

Ils parurent tous les trois également surpris.

« Tu ne reverras plus jamais les membres de ce groupe ? » questionna Sirius pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu.

Tania le fusilla du regard – oh, il n'avait pas fini de payer son crime – et, bien contrainte, acquiesça.

« Mais en échange, je veux que vous me laissiez libre de fréquenter l'Eglise moldue. »

Si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi grave, très certainement aurait-elle été pliée de rire face à l'air ahuri de ses parents. Sirius n'était pas mieux, il faisait à peu près la même tête que le jour où Remus l'avait forcé à sucer lentement et complètement une dragée surprise goût bouse de vache pour avoir copié sur lui en Potions.

Son père soupira et se massa les tempes. « Au nom de quoi voudrais-tu rejoindre ce culte moldu de pacotille ? »

« Tout ce qu'ils font, c'est psalmodier des chants et se réunir dans ce grand bâtiment lugubre, » continua sa mère.

« Et sonner les cloches le dimanche matin à une heure où toute personne normale est supposée dormir, » corrobora Sirius.

Les Smaltine lui jetèrent un regard étrange – l'office ne commençait jamais avant onze heures – mais leur attention revint bien vite sur leur fille et sa nouvelle lubie.

« Ce n'est pas que ça. »

Tania soupira et se demanda pendant quelques instants comment elle pourrait leur expliquer ce qu'elle avait ressenti en mettant les pieds dans cette église Moldue, à Londres quelques semaines plus tôt. Il faisait un froid mordant, la pluie tombait du ciel avec régularité, mouillant les rues et ses passants sans discontinuer et Tania marchait, les joues trempées de larmes, perdue au milieu de cette ville trop grande, trop austère, où elle n'avait jamais complètement réussi à trouver sa place. Elle, la fille toujours souriante, toujours de bonne humeur, prenant toujours les choses du bon côté, quoiqu'il en coûte…

Elle avait l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules à cet instant, de voir son existence se décomposer autour d'elle, cet affreux goût de bile et de sang dans la bouche qui refusait de disparaitre, l'image de cet horrible Michel Fat et de son expression démente gravée au fond des rétines, l'impression de faire face au mal en personne chaque fois qu'elle fermait les paupières, le souvenir de ses mains sur elle puis l'expression de Sirius quand il était entré…

Oui, cette expression. Il l'avait arborée moins de quelques secondes mais c'était elle qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il croyait, la manière dont il la percevait. L'image qu'elle renvoyait. Qui elle était. Cette expression l'avait pénétrée au plus profond de son être, jusqu'à tatouer son âme, fait monter plus de dégoût et de haine d'elle-même en elle que Michel Fat n'aurait jamais pu le faire, aurait-il eu tout le temps de l'univers pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

Car quand il était entré, Sirius n'avait eu aucun doute sur ce qu'il avait surpris. Parce qu'elle était Tania, la fille facile, versatile, éphémère. Celle qui pouvait poser un lapin à son copain pour s'envoyer en l'air avec son prof particulier et ne pas en éprouver la moindre culpabilité. La fille qui pouvait trahir celui qu'elle prétendait aimer aussi facilement que lacer ses chaussures.

Parce que l'expression de Sirius, au moment où il était entré, n'avait pas montré la moindre trace de surprise.

C'est le froid qui l'avait forcée à rentrer dans le premier bâtiment ouvert qu'elle avait croisé. Il ne faisait pas vraiment chaud dans l'église mais il ne pleuvait pas, au moins. Elle avait levé les yeux sur les majestueux vitraux qui faisaient le tour de la nef et s'était laissé tomber sur un des bancs en bois. Elle avait levé la tête vers la statue qui présidait la salle, cette femme étrange et figée, les bras ouverts et la tête légèrement penchée, semblant couver l'assemblée de son regard doux et aimant.

Et bon sang, jamais Tania ne s'était sentie si incapable de recevoir de l'amour, même venant de la part d'une statue. Ses mains s'étaient posées sur la rambarde devant elle et elle avait placé sa tête dessus pour laisser ses pleurs enfin sortir, regarder ses larmes s'écraser un sol et se mélanger à la pluie qui gouttait de ses vêtements, persuadée que jamais elle ne pourrait se débarrasser du sentiment de mal-être qui l'emplissait toute entière.

Un homme était venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il n'avait pas parlé, posé aucune question, fait aucun commentaire. Il avait déposé une couverture sur ses épaules, joint les mains et prié pour elle. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle se soit calmée et réchauffée un peu que la discussion avait commencé.

Elle n'avait pas eu de grande révélation, elle n'avait pas levé les yeux sur le ciel en se disant qu'une présence plus grande qu'elle-même veillait sur elle et surveillait chacun de ses gestes. Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux sur l'existence d'un Dieu ou d'une quelconque grande divinité sacrée. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle avait cette foi-là, peu importe qu'elle lui donne le nom de Mère Nature, Magie ou Dieu.

Mais au contraire de toutes les croyances sorcières dont on lui avait parlé toujours d'un ton ironique et moqueur, la religion moldue apportait bien plus. Une manière de vivre sa vie sainement. Une façon de faire pardonner ses erreurs, de racheter ses fautes. Leur Dieu ne se contentait pas de créer la vie et de les laisser là à tirer leur plan, il restait, observait, jugeait et punissait. Il veillait, réconfortait, aimait. Il ouvrait le chemin vers une vie meilleure à laquelle Tania aspirait, ravivait la flamme qui s'était éteint en elle quand Sirius avait posé son regard blasé sur elle.

Et peu importe que cela lui prenne des années, plus personne jamais ne la surprendrait en plein acte de trahison en donnant l'impression que tout ce temps, il s'y était attendu pleinement.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, » finit par expliquer Tania. « Je ne sais pas où je vais et cette religion moldue, elle me guide, elle me montre comment devenir quelqu'un de bien, vous comprenez ? Elle m'aide vraiment. Ca m'aide, tous les gens que j'y rencontre m'aident. »

« On ne va pas t'interdire de croire en ce que ton cœur te dicte, chérie, » assura sa mère. « Tu pourras fréquenter ces Moldus autant que tu voudras mais tu dois nous promettre de réfléchir avant d'agir, ne plus te mettre en danger comme ça. Ta vie est trop importante, ma puce. »

« D'accord. »

« Et tu vas te trouver un job pour ces vacances, » ajouta son père. « Si tu trouves que ta vie manque de sens, je vais t'en trouver, moi, et tu vas comprendre que l'école n'est pas un sujet sur lequel on plaisante. »

Tania acquiesça et ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Sirius. Il secoua la tête, montrant clairement qu'il ne comprenait pas ses choix et sa façon d'agir. Il avait l'air tellement peiné, tellement mal qu'elle aurait juste voulu accourir vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il devait trouver le chemin lui-même.

Parce que si Tania était entrée dans sa chambre et l'avait trouvé en train d'embrasser une autre fille, elle n'en aurait pas été surprise.


	36. Il vaut parfois mieux réfléchir

Bonjour ! Et oui, c'est le week-end des maj pour moi.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé : **Chevalier du catogan AlasseaBlack Echco Ag4400 Cacahute Orlane Sayan xxShimyxx Catherine Broke Caramelise narcissa potter Daisy.Z.L CFLM angel LaSilvana malilite Ocee Nikki Micky Tama **

Et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, j'ai écrit la première partie après avoir passé trois heures à corriger des examens de physique. Ceci explique sans doute cela.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent : Remus, pour s'éloigner de Rasp Hollow, s'essaye au FreeSky; Sirius mère une "intervention" auprès de Tania, avec ses parents, pour lui faire quitter ses idées religieuses; Lily et James vont à un concert et s'embrassent._

**Rasp Hollow **

**Chapitre 36**

**On doit parler**

_J'aimerais dire que je peux regarder en arrière et que je ne regrette rien. Que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Que ce n'est pas ma faute. Mais si James était le champion du manque de communication et avait de sacrées lacunes côté honnêteté, moi, j'étais si douée pour fermer les yeux sur ce que je ne voulais pas voir qu'il est étonnant que mes paupières n'aient pas fini par se souder. _

« Fais attention, il est assez capricieux quand – » Le balai de Remus fit une embardée sur le côté, manquant de faire tomber le jeune homme qui ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes bien aiguisés. « ce n'est pas son propriétaire qui le monte, » termina Gin avec un sourire amusé. « Très joli, la récupération… »

Remus osa lâcher le manche d'une main pour se passer la main dans les cheveux – ils étaient collés sur son crâne et commençaient à sérieusement le démanger. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Freesky était un sport si physique. Et il apprenait seulement à maîtriser les bases…

« On fatigue ? » se moqua Gin en frottant le piercing qu'elle avait au-dessus de l'œil du bout du doigt. Remus lui jeta un regard noir – ce n'est pas elle qui risquait de se froisser un muscle sur le balai qu'elle montait ! Il était presque sûr de l'avoir vue jeter un sort de stabilisation sur sa monture.

« Il en faut plus que ça pour venir à bout de ma résistance, » répliqua-t-il avec orgueil en se penchant _doucement_ en avant pour inciter le balai à avancer un peu. Il ne regagnerait pas le sol avant d'avoir réussi à faire un tout entier de terrain ou il ne s'appelait plus Remus Lupin. Voyant avec plaisir qu'il avait plus ou moins repris le contrôle, Remus donna un coup d'impulsion à son engin – trop fort, comprit-il immédiatement alors que le balai fonçait telle une fusée en direction du petit bois qui bordait le terrain abandonné. La pression de l'air contre lui était si forte qu'il devait user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lâcher le manche et se laisser choir. Les arbres, qui étaient pourtant si petit un instant avant, devenaient de plus en plus grand à mesure que le balai prenait de la vitesse et Remus entendit vaguement quelqu'un hurler « Tourne ! » derrière lui – très loin derrière lui.

Comme s'il avait besoin qu'on lui dise ! S'écraser contre un tronc ne faisait pas partie de ce qu'il avait prévu aujourd'hui, merci. Avec autant de précaution qu'il put étant donné sa posture instable, il se pencha un peu sur le côté, changeant ainsi le poids de son corps pour inciter le balai à tourner. _Trop_, songea-t-il à nouveau alors que toute la vitesse linéaire du balai semblait soudain avoir été transformée en vitesse angulaire. Telle une toupie, la monture récalcitrante de Remus se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même, transformant le paysage en un ensemble de points bleus, bruns et verts indistincts, telle une aquarelle trop mouillée.

Refusant toujours d'abandonner, Remus rassembla tout ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie et se redressa, lutant comme un forcené contre la force centrifuge qui ne voulait rien d'autre que le voir faire un joli vol plané de plusieurs mètres. Il bloqua ses épaules et son bassin et aussitôt, en à peine une fraction de seconde, le balai se figea. Si vite, en fait, que le corps de Remus fut emporté par le mouvement d'inertie et continua à tourner seul. Le jeune homme entendit distinctement le _crac !_ qui précéda une douleur fulgurante à son bras. Il serra les dents et jura puis, aussi précautionneusement que son seul bras fonctionnel le lui permettait, complètement désorienté par son tour de manège et à moitié aveuglé par le soleil qui déclinait, il redescendit au sol et s'étala sur l'herbe, le souffle coupé.

Derrière lui, des applaudissements et des exclamations ravies raisonnèrent.

« Ouais Remus, t'es le meilleur ! » cria une voix d'homme rauque alors que son voisin s'écriait d'un ton aigu : « C'était du grand art, mec ! »

Gin atterrit à côté de lui et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Remus secoua la tête, jugeant qu'il était préférable d'attendre que les nuages arrêtent de tourner autour de ses yeux avant (et si, entre temps, son estomac retrouvait sa place, ce ne serait pas plus mal non plus…). La jeune fille s'accroupit à côté de lui, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« C'était un sacré show ce que tu nous as fait là-haut, Lup-Lup. »

Remus grimaça. « Ravi d'avoir illuminé ta soirée, » grogna-t-il en fouillant sa mémoire à la recherche du sort correct pour réparer son bras cassé. C'était loin d'être sa première fracture – ce genre de désagrément venait avec la condition de Loup-garou – mais cela faisait tout de même plusieurs mois qu'il parvenait à préserver son ossature. Toujours couché au sol, il ouvrit la partie supérieure de sa robe pour attraper sa baguette dans la poche intérieure et pointa son bras abîmé pour réciter l'incantation. Ce qu'il y avait de bien à réparer soi-même ses os, c'est qu'il n'était pas difficile de viser l'endroit exact de la rupture : il suffisait de suivre le chemin laissé par la douleur.

A côté de lui, Gin émit un sifflement impressionné. « A voir toutes les simagrées que font C-Jay et Oli à chaque fois qu'ils se font une bosse, je pensais que tous les mecs étaient de vraies chochottes… »

Remus s'assit et inspira, l'air brûlant sa gorge en rentrant. « Juste ceux que tu connais, » commenta-t-il en rangeant sa baguette. Gin rigola et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Aussitôt, Franck, Oli et Iole – les trois autres coureurs – se matérialisèrent devant lui.

« C'était fantastique, Lupin ! » assura Franck de sa voix de ténor.

Remus se gratta la nuque, pas vraiment satisfait de sa prestation, lui. « Je ne suis même pas arrivé à faire un tour entier, » grommela-t-il en ramassant le balai sur le sol.

« Je dois dire que pour un mec, c'était pas mal, » avoua Iole entre ses dents. Le complimenter semblait un processus très douloureux pour elle.

« Pas mal ?, répéta Oliver en secouant les bras dans tous les sens alors qu'il parlait. _Pas mal ?_ Il a réussi à faire une toupie sans tomber au bout de son premier essai, Iole ! _Une toupie_, par Merlin ! Et il n'a même pas vomi ! »

« C'était pas vraiment prémédité… » assura Remus.

« T'en fais pas gamin, assura Franck en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos qui manqua de le faire tomber à genoux. Tu as un talent naturel pour ça. Il a fallu presque une semaine à Iole pour arriver à rester sur ce balai plus de trois minutes – et c'était la plus douée d'entre nous. »

Remus posa les yeux sur la jeune femme qui acquiesça d'un air contrit. Sa performance lui apparut sous un tout nouvel angle – peut-être n'était-il pas si nul qu'il l'avait crû au départ finalement ?

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais mes gosses m'attendent, moi, » déclara Franck en retournant vers l'entrepôt, la monture indomptable de Remus sur l'épaule. Il secoua la main en leur direction. « A demain les jeunes ! »

Remus écarquilla les yeux. « Il… Il a des enfants ? »

« Trois, » confirma Oli en commençant à s'éloigner à son tour. « Je ferais bien d'y aller aussi, Rach' va me tuer si son père rentre encore avant moi… »

« Rachel est la fille de Franck, glissa Gin à l'oreille de Remus. Et la copine d'Oli. »

« Hé, m'attendez pas surtout, bande de ploucs ! » s'écria Iole en courant en direction des deux hommes, sans s'ennuyer à leur dire au-revoir.

Gin leva les yeux au ciel. « Alors Remus, reprit-elle en marchant avec lui vers l'entrepôt. Pas trop refroidi par tes premiers essais ? »

« Tu rigoles ? » s'exclama Remus en sentant un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. « Ca fait des années que je suis convaincu que monter un balai ne sera plus jamais un challenge ! C'était génial ! »

Gin rigola en secouant la tête. « J'ai l'impression d'entendre mon frère… »

« Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible d'allier une telle puissance avec autant de précision ! Il réagit à la moindre secousse, t'as vu ça ? »

« J'ai vu, » confirma-t-elle en remettant ses bracelets en place sur son poignet. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrepôt et Remus alla récupérer son bon vieux balai qui avait été abandonné dans un coin. Il n'était pas sûr que ses muscles tiendraient le coup jusqu'à Rasp Hollow mais l'éventualité de transplaner le fatiguait d'avance. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour ça (et d'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas passé son permis, se souvint-il).

« Tu veux aller boire un verre ? » proposa Gin en remettant sa veste. Remus releva les yeux et se figea, les yeux bloqués sur la silhouette qu'il avait devait lui. « Tout va bien ? »

« Tu es fan de _Nihil _? » demanda-t-il d'une voix crispée alors que des images de Lily en train de vanter les milles vertus de ce groupe lui revenaient en tête. Lily l'obligeant à écouter tous leurs albums. Lily s'accrochant à son cou car il lui avait acheté un tee-shirt à l'effigie de ce groupe. Lily et lui se disputant car un de ses matchs de Flysqua tombait le soir d'un concert de ce groupe.

« Hein ? » Gin baissa les yeux sur la veste qu'elle portait. « Oh, non. J'aime bien leur logo, c'est tout, » expliqua-t-elle en montrant la rune complexe du doigt. « Je me suis toujours demandée ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire… »

« L'obsession violente, déclara Remus d'un ton morne en montrant la rune extérieure, et la musique, » indiqua-t-il en posant le doigt sur le centre de la forme. « Plus une sorte d'incantation diabolique, je crois. »

« Ouah, siffla Gin. Mignon, As du balai _et _ intelligent. On en fait pas beaucoup des comme toi. Alors, où est la tare cachée ? »

Remus sourit d'un air avenant, montrant ses dents blanches. « Tu ne veux pas savoir… »

« Et mystérieux avec ça, ajouta la jeune fille. Oublie ma proposition, tu viens boire un verre avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

Remus se laissa emporter. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison que Lily soit la seule à profiter de leur rupture…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Phin soupira et ajouta une liquette de Whisky pur feu au café qu'il préparait avant de le tendre vers Adrianno Champignard. Il tenta de ne pas paraître moralisateur – mais la tâche s'avérait ardue quand il en était réduit à servir une boisson alcoolisé au directeur du lycée de son fils avant neuf heures du matin. Celui-ci releva la tête et tenta de l'embarquer dans une conversation sur le Quidditch mais Phin avait trop d'expérience dans le domaine pour se laisser avoir et le directeur dut se rabattre sur madame Cataway – qui aurait laissé n'importe quel homme lui témoignant un tant soit peu d'intérêt lui casser les oreilles avec des sujets aussi revisités que l'injustice de la défaite de l'équipe de Quidditch de Rasp Hollow.

Phin se sentit désolé pour madame Cataway pendant un instant, alors qu'elle demandait à Champignard qui avait finalement gagné le championnat interscolaire. La pauvre, ne savait-elle pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait ? Champignard passait la moitié de l'année à se lamenter sur les prouesses insuffisantes de ses élèves, l'autre étant consacrée à hurler à qui voulait l'entendre que cette année, c'était la bonne et que le lycée allait enfin remporter le titre tant convoité. Avec les ans, Phin avait appris à ne plus s'inquiéter des obsessions de l'homme.

Il prépara encore un thé pour la vieille Erskine qui passait la moitié de la journée assise à la même table, les yeux collés à la fenêtre, pour observer les jeunes qui se donnaient rendez-vous sur la place centrale de la ville. De temps en temps, elle semblait reprendre vie et grommelait quelques propos désobligeants à l'encontre de la 'jeunesse' et de la manière dont les choses se faisaient 'de son temps'. C'était cependant une excellente cliente qui ne se mettait jamais en dette, aussi Phin fermait-il les yeux sur ces facéties.

Une fois tout le monde servit, il s'assit derrière le bar et ouvrit son journal, profitant de l'accalmie que connaissait son café le samedi matin. De nouveaux meurtres avaient été commis à Londres, encore sur des Nés-Moldus. Cela faisait un moment que cela durait; visiblement, même les meilleurs Aurors du pays ne parvenaient à mettre la main sur le criminel responsable de ces actes de violence éhontés et la piste d'une organisation commençait à voir le jour. Un œil averti aurait facilement repéré dans la Gazette que ces meurtres n'étaient pas des cas isolés mais seulement les actes les plus extrêmes commis au milieu d'une avalanche d'actions anti-Moldus qui semblait tomber sur la capitale.

Tout ceci n'augurait rien de bon, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Phin en parcourant avec minutie les différents articles présentés. Le ton des journalistes était volontairement rassurant mais l'effort mis en place par la rédaction pour minimiser l'actuelle gravité de la situation lui sauta aux yeux plus d'une fois. Malgré les centaines de kilomètres le séparant de la capitale, il pouvait percevoir l'ambiance lourde et tendue qu'il y régnait. Il s'attela à la lecture de la page politique, voyant ses soupçons des derniers jours être confirmés par les nouvelles réglementations mises en place – toujours plus dures, toujours plus fermes, toujours plus obscures. Leurs libertés semblaient fondre comme neige au soleil mais le joli emballage doré que l'on présentait à ses compatriotes semblait suffire à faire écran de fumée contre les réelles motivations des politiciens du Ministère.

Phin avait trop d'expérience en politique pour ne pas voir la vérité. Cela faisait plus d'une décennie qu'il n'avait plus arpenté les couloirs du Ministère et pourtant, il pouvait presque percevoir la pression exercée sur certains de ses anciens collègues afin qu'ils changent leur baguette de main, les pots de vin qui devaient aller bon train sous la présidence de cet incapable de Truesdale et la main de fer que les vieilles familles maintenaient sur le pouvoir décisionnel de ce pays se faire de plus en plus lourde.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait à Londres exactement mais _quelque chose_ était en train de se passer, juste sous son nez, et tout ce qui lui restait à faire était prié que les problèmes n'atteignent pas les provinces et surtout la petite ville paisible de Rasp Hollow.

Phin releva les yeux sur l'ambiance calme et détendue qui régnait dans son café – les rires qui retentissaient du côté des adolescents attablés au fond de la pièce, Champignard jamais à court de mots pour décrire les boires et déboires de ses équipes de Quidditch et de Flysqua, madame Cataway qui buvait ses moindres mots, la vieille Elskine radotant toute seule sur ses jeunes années – et un sourire éclot sur ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il savait qu'il avait bien fait d'éloigner sa famille de ce délirium qu'était devenue la capitale.

Son chemin était tout tracé pourtant. Orion – car tel était son vrai nom – avait été élevé tel un Black devait l'être, sous les vieilles coutumes et les croyances séculaires de sa famille. On l'avait gavé de sermons sur la pureté de son sang, le prestige de son nom, sa place dans la société sorcière. Il était à peine majeur quand il avait épousé Walburga – et Merlin, il en était content à l'époque ! Tout se passait selon le plan de ses parents; son entrée au Ministère avait été remarquée et avait fait des émules. Orion Black était un bon politicien – un génie en la matière, même, disaient certains – et il avait gravi les échelons de la hiérarchie à une vitesse fulgurante, renversant tous les adversaires qui se dressaient sur son chemin sans la moindre merci. On disait de lui qu'il deviendrait le plus jeune Ministre de la Magie que l'Angleterre n'avait jamais connu.

Et Walburga était enfin tombée enceinte, complétant ainsi parfaitement le tableau de la réussite totale d'Orion Black. Il n'aurait pu être plus satisfait – et rien n'y personne n'aurait pu le convaincre du contraire.

Il ne se souvenait plus de la raison exacte mais ses pas l'avaient un jour mené dans la maison des Potter, certainement afin de négocier un arrangement implicite avant le vote d'une loi qui aurait pu ralentir leur business – la Potter'cop ne serait pas devenue le mastodonte des affaires qu'elle était aujourd'hui sans quelques appuis bien placés au Ministère. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était entré dans le salon de la demeure familiale et avait surpris un tableau des plus affligeant : Will et Lony étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre dans leur fauteuil et gagatisaient comme des imbéciles devant le petit James qui venait à peine de naître, échangeant des regards emplis d'amour au-dessus de leur nourrisson qui tentait d'avaler ses propres doigts. Il avait reculé et fermé la porte, prétendant n'avoir jamais surpris une telle scène, et des éclats de rire emplis de bonheur avaient raisonné à travers le bois.

Il était rentré chez lui. Avait écouté sa femme parler des grands projets qu'elle avait pour l'enfant à naître. Il était allé travailler. Avait écouté le vieil Abraxas lui vendre les mérites d'un mariage entre son petit Lucius qui avait déjà six ans et la petite Black qui verrait bientôt le jour. Walburga avait accouché et surpris tout le monde en donnant la vie à un petit garçon. Sirius n'avait pas encore trente-six heures que déjà, il était entre les mains d'une Elfe qui s'occuperait de lui pour les années à venir. Walburga et Cygnus buvaient un thé dans la cuisine et se demandait quel effet sur le sang aurait un mariage entre Sirius et Narcissa.

Les jours avaient défilé. Il avait été travaillé. Avait menacé, oppressé, discuté, magouillé. Gagné, toujours. Était rentré chez lui et observé son enfant pleurer dans son berceau, ignoré de Walburga qui buvait tranquillement un verre de vin attablée à côté de lui. Il s'était penché et avait pris son fils dans ses bras, pour la première fois depuis sa naissance. Sirius avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait regardé, ses grands yeux dont le bleu virait au gris baignés de larmes. Il s'était calmé instantanément et avait regardé son père, de son regard si innocent, qui ne sait encore rien de la vie – et Orion aurait juré que le bébé le mettait au défi de le déposer à nouveau dans son berceau et recommencer à l'ignorer et le considérer comme un simple _héritier_, et non pas _son fils_.

Walburga avait levé les yeux vers lui et avait appelé un Elfe en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se salir les mains à s'occuper de la marmaille. Elle avait continué à boire son verre de vin et Orion n'avait pu taire le sentiment de déchirement qui avait vrillé sa poitrine quand l'Elfe lui avait arraché l'enfant des bras. Toute la nuit, il avait été hanté par le regard bleu grisé de son fils. Son fils. Sa chair et son sang. Une émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas avait gonflé en lui, infectant son cœur froid, empoisonnant le sang pur qui courait dans ses veines, s'infiltrant dans le moindre recoin de ses pensées.

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures passaient et toujours il ne pouvait oublier ce regard. Ce besoin de protéger cette petite créature incapable de se défendre. De s'assurer que l'enfant serait toujours à l'abri et en sécurité. Qu'on prendrait soin de lui. Qu'il serait choyé, apprécié, … aimé.

Le lendemain, il s'était levé et sans un mot, avait pris l'enfant et transplané aussi loin qu'il avait pu de toute cette folie, de cette vie froide et dénuée de sens. Il s'était installé à Rasp Hollow, avait ouvert un petit café sans prétention et rangé ses robes aristocratiques au placard. Encore aujourd'hui, il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte – l'idée que son fils souffre du même destin tracé d'avance que lui, lui était intolérable. Quelque part en dessous de la couche épaisse de sa vanité et de l'insatiable ambition qui l'animait se cachait le cœur d'un père qui voulait que son fils soit heureux – et non pas juste _satisfait_, comme lui l'était, emprisonné dans un rôle fabriqué de toute pièce.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Walburga pour le retrouver. Elle avait mené une longue bataille pour tenter de le ramener sur la voie de la raison, avait accepté de venir vivre avec lui dans cette ville perdue au milieu de nulle part, cernée de toute part par des enfants de Moldus et leurs parents dénués de pouvoirs magiques – ah, ce qu'elle n'en avait pas été malade. Elle lui avait donné un second fils, persuadée que cela suffirait à mettre un terme à ce coup de folie. Et quand elle avait finalement compris qu'Orion – qui avait décidé de se faire appelé Phin, pour des raisons d'anonymat – ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision et ne retournerait jamais à la capitale, c'est sur les enfants qu'elle avait déversé toute sa rancœur.

Il avait fallu des années à Phin pour ouvrir les yeux mais s'il était une chose dont il restait persuadé aujourd'hui, c'est que quitter Londres avait été la bonne chose à faire. La paternité l'avait changé d'une manière si profonde et si brutale qu'il lui arrivait encore parfois d'ouvrir les yeux le matin et de se demander quand sa raison lui reviendrait.

« Bonjour Phin ! » Il releva les yeux du journal qu'il ne lisait plus depuis un moment et adressa un sourire à Lily, repoussant ses inquiétudes au fond de son esprit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Eva qui prenait place à une table un peu plus loin et son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine. Ses enfants n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu droit au bonheur offert par Rasp Hollow, finalement. « Les garçons sont en haut ? »

« Oui, et ils sont privés de sortie jusqu'à la fin de la semaine d'examen, » ajouta-t-il en préparant deux tasses de café, connaissant le goût des Evans sur le bout des doigts. « Même contre leur volonté, je te jure qu'ils réussiront leur année ! »

Lily rigola. « Tu sais qu'un cerveau a besoin de s'oxygéner pour travailler correctement… »

Phin haussa un sourcil, incrédule. Était-ce bien Lily Evans qui était en train de le convaincre de ne pas forcer Sirius et James à étudier ? « Ils ont droit à une sortie quotidienne, » commenta-t-il en lui tendant sa tasse fumante. « Je les accompagne faire le tour du bloc. »

Lily éclata de rire. Elle semblait particulièrement de bonne humeur, ce matin. « Tu fais un geôlier terrible… »

Il ignora le regard insistant qu'elle posait sur lui pendant un long moment. Plusieurs minutes. Quasiment. Il soupira. « Très bien, tu peux allez les voir. Une demi-heure, pas une seconde de plus. »

« Merci Phin ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en plaquant un baiser collant sur sa joue avant de se précipiter à l'étage, sa tasse de café en main. Lily n'oserait jamais commettre le sacrilège de laisser une tasse de café non bue refroidir toute seule sur le bar.

« Elle te mène par le bout du nez, » se moqua Eva en acceptant avec joie la tasse qu'il lui tendait. Phin se pencha pour lui faire la bise – ils restaient discrets sur leur couple en public, du moins jusqu'au mariage de Pétunia.

Phin redoutait la date fatidique qui approchait de plus en plus. L'ex-mari d'Eva allait revenir en ville pour l'occasion et il ne savait ce qui pourrait se passer. Au contraire de lui et sa femme remplie d'amertume envers ses choix, les Evans avaient toujours été un couple heureux et nageant dans le bonheur jusqu'au jour de l'annonce fatidique de la paternité de Lily. Marc n'avait pas vraiment laissé l'occasion à sa femme de s'expliquer et était parti sans avoir fini de crier, envoyant les papiers du divorce par la poste pour ne pas avoir à lui adresser un mot en personne. Eva n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le revoir depuis, tout étant passé par les avocats.

Comme si elle avait pu sentir son trouble, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit d'un air rassurant. Phin acquiesça et se releva pour se remettre au travail. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, Eva était très amoureuse de lui.

Tout comme elle était folle amoureuse d'Andrew le jour où elle avait failli l'épouser avant de l'abandonner sur le pas de l'autel sans un mot pour courir dans les bras de Marc…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily termina sa tasse de café et la posa sur la petite table de la cuisine avant de se diriger vers la chambre des garçons où elle pouvait entendre de la musique raisonner. Ouais, elle était _sûre_ qu'ils étudiaient là dedans… Elle était à mi-chemin quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur James. Il se figea en la voyant au milieu du salon et ne bougea plus, le regard fuyant, attendant visiblement qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

« James ? » Lily fronça les sourcils face à son comportement étrange. « Tout va bien ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Okay, c'était pas _du tout_ vexant comme réaction, ça… « Je pars si ça t'ennuie que je sois là ! » réagit-elle en faisant mine de faire demi-tour.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et la rejoignit. « Sois pas stupide, j'ai été surpris, c'est tout. J'étais sur le point d'aller prendre ma douche, en fait, » expliqua-t-il montrant son accoutrement de la main. En regardant mieux, Lily s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de son pyjama. Evidement, comme si James pouvait porter du coton rayé en toute autre circonstance que dans son lit.

« Bien, vas-y. Je dois parler à Sirius, de toute façon. »

« Ah, ok. » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre et se racla la gorge, le tout sous le regard scrutateur de Lily qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait tout à coup. Depuis quand James était-il nerveux en sa présence ? Depuis quand était-il nerveux tout court, d'ailleurs ? « Ecoute Lily, à propos de – je crois qu'on devrait discuter de – euh, tu veux un truc à boire avant qu'on parle ? »

« Je croyais que tu allais te laver ? » Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sans chercher à analyser l'étrangeté de son comportement. Une nouvelle musique raisonna dans la chambre, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents qui grimacèrent de concert. « Vas-y et moi je vais sauver Sirius de ses goûts musicaux désastreux. »

« Et après, on parlera, » termina James. Il acquiesça, comme pour se convaincre que ce mal était nécessaire, et disparut dans la salle de bains. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et rentra dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper. Elle put apercevoir le dos de Sirius alors qu'il enfilait un nouveau tee-shirt et ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu. Y'avait pas à dire, le Quidditch musclait juste ce qu'il fallait… Entre James la veille au soir et Sirius ce matin, elle avait de quoi agrémenter ses phantasmes pour un bon moment.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle suffisamment fort pour couvrir la musique (quoiqu'elle doutait que cette… chose… mérite le nom de musique.)

Sirius sursauta en glapissant et se retourna pour découvrir Lily à l'entrée de la pièce. « Euh… Je m'habille ? Tu sais, les gens font ce genre de choses, le matin, dans _leur_ chambre. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça, » assura-t-elle en traversant la pièce pour aller arrêter la phonobox – dernière née de l'industrie musicale sorcière, dont le look n'était pas sans rappeler à Lily les gramophones moldus, en version miniature. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'étagère de James et passa en revue ses cd avant d'en choisir un et d'aller le placer dans la stéréo. Bien malgré lui, Sirius commençait à être équipé.

Sirius poussa un long et profond soupir et se laissa tomber assis sur son lit, vaincu d'avance. « J'te jure, grogna-t-il en secouant la tête, toi et lui êtes vraiment pareils. Des fois, c'en est inquiétant ! »

« Maintenant qu'on a évité de pousser nos oreilles au suicide, » commenta Lily en s'asseyant sur une chaise de bureau – bureau qui lui était recouvert de vêtements sales, de parchemins remplis de dessins, d'esquisses et de petits mots, de papiers chiffonnés et de fioles remplies de potions disparates; bref, tout un paquet de choses qui n'auraient pas dû s'y trouver et aucun signe d'un manuel scolaire. « Comment ça s'est passé avec Tania ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules d'un air blasé. « Elle a promis de ne pas retourner à Londres. Je suppose que c'est déjà ça de pris. »

« Tu n'as quand même pas l'air rassuré, commenta Lily. Elle était si fâchée un que ça ? »

« Oh, voyons voir, marmonna Sirius d'un air faussement concentré. Je l'ai accusée d'être dans une secte et j'ai été tout balancer à ses parents avant de lui tendre une embuscade avec eux. Tu crois qu'elle pense quoi, là, exactement ? »

« Tania sait que tu te fait du souci pour elle, on s'en fait tous. »

« Elle a dit qu'elle voulait aller à l'église moldue, continua Sirius avec de la dérision teintée d'inquiétude. Lily, je te jure, j'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, elle n'est plus elle-même. C'est comme si… j'en sais rien, c'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris sa place. Elle… - le jeune homme se passa à la main dans les cheveux – elle t'a dit quelque chose ? »

« Je comptais aller lui parler aujourd'hui, assura Lily. Moi non plus je n'aime pas ce qu'il se passe. Bon, si déjà elle ne retourne plus à Londres, c'est bien, non ? Et puis, crois-moi, elle en reviendra vite de l'église moldue. »

Sirius arqua un sourcil. « T'as l'air bien sûre de toi. »

Lily sourit d'un air énigmatique. « Disons que je sais quel genre d'énergumène traîne dans le coin… »

Sirius pencha la tête vers elle, intrigué. « Tu vas souvent à l'église, toi ? »

« Moi ? rigola Lily. Non, merci. Mais j'ai dû aller me présenter au prêtre pour le mariage de Pestulia… »

Sirius ricana. « Pestulia, le grand retour… Elle m'avait presque manqué, ta frangine. Tu sais qu'elle est passée au café, l'autre jour ? Elle m'a ignoré comme si on ne s'était jamais rencontré avant. »

« Et ça a dû te manquer horriblement, supposa Lily en ne pouvant retenir un rire. Après tout, elle a un tel don pour parler de choses si intéressantes ! »

« Oh, la quintessence même de l'existentialité, oui. »

Lily le regarda d'un air éberlué et éclata de rire. Sirius bougonna. « Quoi ? Ca m'arrive d'ouvrir un livre, tu sais. »

« Oh, je vois ça, monsieur quintessence. Ce serait plus utile si tu lisais tes livres de cours plutôt que des lignes du dictionnaire pêchées au hasard. »

« Ah, ah, grommela Sirius. Tu crois peut-être que c'est facile de trouver des rimes en –us, toi ? En plus, ce fichu dictionnaire te donne les mots par leur commencement et pas leur fin. J'ai bien dû me taper une vingtaine de pages ! »

Le rire de Lily s'intensifia quand elle réalisa qu'il avait _vraiment _lu le dictionnaire. Puis elle plissa les yeux. « Attends un peu, toi. Pourquoi tu avais besoin de rimes en –us, exactement ? »

« Euh… »

« Sirius s'est découvert une âme de poète, » déclara James à l'entrée de la chambre, en terminant de se frotter vigoureusement les cheveux avec une serviette qu'il balança à travers la pièce sans se soucier d'où elle atterrirait. « C'est son moyen de compenser la rupture. »

Sirius donna l'impression d'avoir avalé un piment de Braxalas de travers. Lily le regarda, attendant une meilleure explication et, après quelques secondes de réflexion intense, il soupira.

« Ouais, dit-il d'un air douloureux. Je me suis mis à … à la poésie. » Lily était presque sûre qu'il aurait eu moins de mal à remettre le trophée du sportif de l'année à Peter que de prononcer ces mots.

« Oh, je suis curieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit jusqu'ici ? »

« Euh… » Sirius lança un regard incertain à James qui trouva soudain sa collection de cd très intéressante. « Des trucs… tu sais, privés. »

« Je te promets que je ne jugerai pas, insista Lily. Allez, juste un extrait. S'il te plait Sirius ! »

Le jeune homme grimaça encore. Un bruit indistinct sortit de la bouche de James, quelque chose entre un rire étouffé et une quinte de toux qu'il avait du mal à retenir.

« Toi aussi tu dois savoir ce qu'il a écrit puisque t'es au courant ! » déclara Lily à l'intention de James dont l'air amusé fana immédiatement. Décidément, elle n'était pas décidée à les laisser s'en sortir avec leur mensonge pitoyable, aujourd'hui. « Ou peut-être que je devrais fouiller ce tas de parchemin ? » proposa Lily en montrant les boules de papier froissé sur le bureau. « Ce sont tes brouillons ? »

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard paniqué. « Non ! » s'écria Sirius en se remettant debout. « D'accord, je vais te réciter un morceau de la poésie que j'ai écrite. » Lily le fixa d'un air intéressé. « D'accord. Hum... Voilà. _Oh, Tania, quand tu me fais des choses comme ça_… Euh… »

« _Je me sens comme un prisonnier privé de chocolat_ ! » collabora James pour tenter de sauver son ami du naufrage. « _Et aussi sûr que Black est mon nom et mon prénom Sirius_… »

« _Je… Je reste persuadé que nous pourrons trouver un consensus ! »_ s'exclama Sirius d'un air ravi. « _Tu es aussi essentielle à mon cœur »_

_« Que des pancakes à du beurre ! » _compléta James, ravi. Les deux autres le fixèrent avec ahurissement. « Quoi ? J'ai faim ! »

« Ok, ok, j'abandonne, » se résigna Lily en secouant la tête. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce qu'ils préparaient, de toute façon. Avec Sirius et James – et Remus, aussi, à bien y réfléchir – moins on en savait, moins on avait de risque de se faire punir avec eux.

« Je vais préparer le petit dej' pendant que vous… euh, discutez, » déclara Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à James qui répondit par un grognement. « Faites pas de bêtises en mon absence, les enfants. »

Dès qu'il fut sorti de la pièce, emportant avec lui les morceaux de parchemins qui parsemaient le bureau, Lily alla s'asseoir à côté de James sur son lit et glissa sa main dans celle du jeune homme. Il sentait bon le savon et le shampooing. Les yeux de James restèrent fixés sur leurs mains entrelacées.

« Euh, Lily… A propos de - »

« J'ai gagné, » s'exclama Lily d'un air extatique. Il releva les yeux sur elle, prit au dépourvu par le sourire étincelant qu'elle affichait. « Le concours, pour le Floor-On-Rock Festival. J'ai gagné les trois entrées gratuites ! »

James fronça les sourcils, perdu. « Attends, le concours de la radio ? » Lily acquiesça d'un air amusé et James éclata de rire. « Celui où il fallait citer nos raisons de vouloir y aller ? » Lily hocha à nouveau la tête. « On parle bien de l'histoire où on s'est rencontré par hasard au festival pendant un concert de WitchCraft et où on a découvert qu'on était des jumeaux que nos parents avaient séparés à la naissance grâce à nos goûts musicaux incroyablement proches ? _Ce _concours ? »

James et Lily éclatèrent de rire ensemble. « Merlin, c'est fou ce qu'on peut faire gober aux gens, quand même ! » murmura la jeune fille en secouant la tête. « Mais, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Il y a un problème. On a reçu trois places. »

« Et alors ? » demanda James en essayant de ne pas se tourner vers elle. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il était en fait soulagé qu'ils n'aient pas à passer quatre jours en tête-à-tête. « On n'a qu'à emmener quelqu'un avec nous. »

« Oui mais qui ? » questionna Lily. « Si on demande à Sirius, Tania ne me parlera plus jamais. Et si je demande à Tania, Peter ne voudra plus me voir. Et si on demande à Peter, Tania _et_ Sirius pourraient bien décider de s'unir contre moi.»

« Je ne vois qu'une solution alors, » commenta James d'un air inspiré. « Il faut demander à Lupin. »

Lily le frappa sur l'épaule avec le poing. « Oh oui, je suis certaine que Remus sera _enchanté_ de passer le week-end entre toi et moi, » grinça-t-elle, pas amusée du tout.

« Ah, » soupira James en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit. « Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix dans ce cas. Je vais demander à mes parents si on ne peut pas avoir quelques places en plus. Ils en ont sûrement en réserve. »

Lily tourna la tête vers lui, éberluée. « Attends, tes parents sont impliqués dans ça aussi ? » James acquiesça en regardant son plafond sur lequel un poster de Nihil était collé. « Est-ce qu'il y a un seul évènement majeur dans lequel ils ne sont pas impliqués ? »

James releva légèrement la tête pour la dévisager puis se laissa retomber sur le matelas. « Considérant que la Potter'Corp est propriétaire du seul magazine de rock sorcier et que le Rock-On-Floor Festival est le seul festival de rock sorcier, ça me parait difficile qu'ils ne soient pas impliqués. »

Lily souffla en secouant la tête. « Incroyable, murmura-t-elle. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tes parents sont les chefs d'une sorte de mafia ou quelque chose.»

« Juste d'un empire financier, » corrigea James en s'appuyant sur les coudes. « Va falloir que je réfléchisse à quelque chose à leur donner en échange, par contre. »

« Tiens-moi au courant, d'accord ? » déclara Lily en se penchant vers lui. James la regarda s'approcher, curieux de ce qu'elle allait faire. « Je peux pas rester ici plus longtemps, faut que j'aille bosser. » Il acquiesça à demi et elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Il souffla, n'osant pas s'appesantir sur la parcelle de déception au milieu de son soulagement. « Et essaye d'étudier un peu, tu veux. Phin voudrait vraiment que tu réussisses tes examens, » ajouta-t-elle, son visage juste au dessus du sien, en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle semblait incertaine de la marche à suivre.

James déglutit et acquiesça. Il ne pensait plus vraiment clair, à vrai dire. Lily était bien trop proche de lui. D'un geste hésitant, elle toucha ses cheveux humides et se rapprocha à nouveau. James déglutit. Elle était vraiment trop proche, comme ça, à le regarder avec cette lueur décidée dans les yeux. Cette fois, c'est sur les lèvres qu'elle l'embrassa.

Comme électrocuté, James recula. « Lily, à propos de ça justement, je - »

« Ce n'est pas à propos de passer ou non à l'année supérieure, » continua-t-elle, si proche que James pouvait deviner qu'elle avait utilisé un dentifrice à la fraise ce matin. « On sait tous que tu réussiras, monsieur Poudlard. » Elle posa à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne. « Mais ce serait tellement mieux de réussir, » dit-elle encore en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. « Avec de bonnes notes, » termina-t-elle avec un dernier baiser qui dura plus longtemps que tous les précédents réunis.

James tenta de résister. Vraiment. Il avait ignoré la pointe de déception à la fin de chacun des baisers précédents, frustrés qu'ils ne soient qu'une simple pression contre ses lèvres et ne durent pas plus longtemps. Il avait combattu son envie de l'embrasser pour la faire taire quand elle disait des choses si stupides – parler de l'école le week-end, non mais vraiment. Il n'avait même pas tendu la main pour remettre ses cheveux roux qui pendaient autour de son visage en place. Mais quand elle ferma les yeux et se perdit contre sa bouche, il n'eut plus le choix.

James rendit les armes et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Lily pour l'attirer plus près et la retenir où elle était, savourant le baiser qu'ils partageaient. Ce n'était _qu'un_ baiser, après tout. Ils pourraient bien discuter plus tard. Et puis, se dit-il en approfondissant leur embrassade, Lily elle-même avait hésité avant de l'embrasser. Elle ne s'était pas jetée sur lui comme si elle pensait qu'ils étaient ensemble ou quelque chose – non, elle s'était penchée pour lui faire la bise et puisqu'il était irrésistible, elle avait cédé. Ne lui avait-elle pas avoué des mois plus tôt qu'elle était incapable de résister à un garçon quand il avait les cheveux mouillés ?

James étendit son second bras pour lui toucher le dos, toujours perdu au milieu de ce baiser chaud et humide qu'ils partageaient. Elle était trop loin de lui, songea-t-il soudain en réalisant qu'elle était à moitié couchée à côté de lui. Il se décala et, prenant appui sur un bras et une jambe, bascula pour qu'elle se retrouve couchée sur le lit, lui au-dessus d'elle. Jamais il ne quitta ses lèvres durant toute la manœuvre. Contrairement à elle, il se reposa sur son corps, veillant à ne pas se montrer trop lourd.

Cette nouvelle position donnait à leur baiser un tout nouveau degré d'intimité qui prit Lily par surprise. Elle se recula, le souffle court, les paupières battant rapidement. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Sans lui laisser le temps de décider si elle aimait ça ou pas, James recommença à l'embrasser, avec plus de ferveur. Elle se laissa aller sous lui, agrippa son épaule, passa sa main dans ses cheveux. A bout de souffle, il finit par quitter sa bouche et enfouit ses lèvres dans le cou de Lily, lui arrachant un gémissement appréciateur.

« Hé, les gars, vous- »

Sirius se figea à l'entrée de la chambre, un verre de jus d'orange en main et les yeux exorbités. James et Lily sursautèrent face à l'interruption soudaine – James sentit le menton pointu de Lily s'enfoncer dans son crâne plus qu'il n'entendit son cri de douleur et déjà, elle le repoussait loin d'elle et se remettait debout alors qu'il tentait encore de reprendre ses esprits, assis dans son lit. Il traina volontairement, refusant de réaliser la connerie qu'il venait de faire – encore – ou de voir le regard de Sirius. Il n'osait pas non plus regarder Lily.

« Faut – faut vraiment que je file, » déclara-t-elle. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna vers James qui n'eut d'autre choix que d'affronter la vue d'une Lily échevelée aux joues toutes rouges et d'accepter le fait que, oui, c'était bien avec Lily qu'il était sur ce lit une minute plus tôt. « Oh, il te faut un costume moldu pour le mariage de Pétunia ! »

« Hein ? » demanda James, très intelligemment. Il avait un peu de mal à reconnecter ses neurones. « Je dois me déguiser en moldu ? »

« Non, tiqua Lily avec agacement. Un costume veston-cravate-pantalon. Pas de robe de sorcier, elle ne te laisserait pas entrer. »

« Je dois aller au mariage de Pétunia ? » réalisa James. Il cligna des yeux et avisa que Sirius était toujours figé, la main sur la porte, les yeux fixés, incrédules, sur James.

« Il me faut bien un cavalier ! » répliqua Lily. Elle lui envoya un baiser volant, jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Sirius et disparut de l'appartement.

James se racla la gorge. « J'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord pour ça, moi… » râla-t-il en se levant. Il fit semblant de ne pas sentir le regard de son cousin et ami sur lui et alla changer de musique, le ton répétitif des différents morceaux de cet album commençant à l'ennuyer.

« C'est ta nouvelle façon de ne pas sortir avec elle, ça ? » demanda Sirius en se mettant à boire le verre qu'il avait en main. Il tourna au vert et recracha tout le jus sur le sol, toussant et crachant à s'en arracher les poumons, tout en s'insultant vertement.

James haussa un sourcil. « Tu avais mis du poivre dans mon verre ? » supposa-t-il. Il ne s'étonnait même plus, à vrai dire. Sirius avait un véritable _don_ pour tomber dans des pièges qu'il avait lui-même mis au point, même les plus simples.

« Je pensais, » reprit Sirius après s'être raclé la gorge une dernière fois, « que tu devais lui dire que le baiser de hier soir ne signifiait rien ? »

« J'ai essayé ! » assura James en refermant si brusquement la pochette d'un cd qu'elle se fendilla.

« Et ? Vous avez fini par vous embrasser passionnément sur le lit parce que ? »

« C'est une démone, » répliqua James. « C'est la seule explication possible. » Sirius parut sceptique. « Non, vraiment. J'ai jamais vu une fille capable de me manipuler comme ça avant. C'est comme si elle avait un truc secret pour mettre mon cerveau en pause quand elle est là. »

Sirius rigola en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et donc ? Tu sors avec elle ? »

« Non ! » James fronça les sourcils et repensa à la manière dont elle s'était comportée ce matin. « Mais… je ne peux pas juré qu'elle ne sort pas avec moi. »

Sirius soupira. « Prends mon conseil, vieux. Tire cette situation au clair avant que ça dérape. Tu ne veux _pas_ avoir un Lily Evans en colère sur le dos, crois-moi. » Avec un geste mélodramatique, Sirius se laissa tomber sur la chaise du bureau… et il but une autre gorgée de jus d'orange.

Il toussait encore – et James se roulait presque par terre tant il riait de l'imbécilité de son ami – quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que des voix raisonnèrent dans l'entrée.

« -se réunir derrière un homme puissant qui semble tirer toutes les ficelles. Une sale histoire, vraiment, » disait la voix d'une femme, suivie de peu par Phin. Une voix que James reconnaîtrait entre milles. Il se rua hors de la chambre.

« Maman ? » s'exclama-t-il en dévisageant la nouvelle venue. Elle était habillée de manière décontractée, une simple robe de sorcière et ses cheveux ramenés en un chignon à l'arrière de son crâne c'est à peine si on pouvait distinguer une trace de maquillage autour de ses yeux. En d'autres termes, ce n'était pas un déplacement professionnel qui l'amenait dans la région. Était-elle … venue lui rendre visite ?

« Oh, James. Tu es là, » déclara-t-elle comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à sa présence. Malgré lui, James sentit son estomac se tordre. Non, visiblement, elle n'était pas venue le voir. « Et bien, ne reste pas là. Viens me dire bonjour ! »

Comme un automate, il s'exécuta et lui alla lui faire la bise, trop choqué de sa présence ici pour envisager de désobéir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda le jeune homme. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les cernes qui entouraient les yeux de sa mère elle paraissait épuisée. « Tu vas bien ? Papa va bien ? »

Elle sembla surprise de son inquiétude. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment agi comme un fils aimant ou concerné, ces derniers temps. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr qu'on va bien. Pourquoi n'irait-on pas bien ? »

« Euh… » James fut pris au dépourvu. « J'en sais rien. Toi, ici… »

« Je suis venue rendre visite à Orion. J'ai une affaire à discuter avec lui, » éluda-t-elle en désignant le père de Sirius qui était encore derrière elle. « Oh, bonjour Sirius, » salua-t-elle le jeune homme qui sortait de la chambre en fixant son verre de jus d'orange d'un air particulièrement revêche.

« Bonjour madame Potter, » débita Sirius sans lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il semblait penser que quitter le verre des yeux une seconde lui ferait oublier son contenu et le pousserait à y goûter une troisième fois.

« J'allais justement t'envoyer un hibou, » déclara James en se poussant pour laisser les deux adultes rentrer.

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? » demanda-t-elle, immédiatement.

James ne fit pas semblant d'être choqué de son manque de foi. Même si leurs relations s'étaient un peu adoucies après qu'il ait décidé de quitter Londres de son propre chef – ce que ses parents avaient pris pour une décision mature –, il était encore à des lieues d'avoir retrouvé sa relation d'antan avec eux.

« Tu ne pourrais pas me donner quelques places pour le Rock-On-Floor ? »

Elle l'observa pendant un long moment, silencieuse. Il ne dit rien, sachant que plus il tenterait de la convaincre, plus elle se braquerait.

« As-tu fait quelque chose pour mériter ces places ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il s'y était attendu, aussi réagit-il immédiatement. « Je n'ai pas eu une seule retenue au cours du dernier mois ! »

Quelque part dans une autre pièce, il entendit Phin rigoler.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il faut être fier, jeune homme ! C'est juste normal. »

« Mais… »

« Tu n'as pas des examens cette semaine ? » interrogea sa mère en le regardant de cet air sévère qui le faisait toujours se sentir comme un petit garçon en faute, mais qu'il avait si souvent bravé ces derniers temps.

James fut surpris qu'elle soit au courant de son horaire. « Euh, si mais… »

« Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train d'étudier ? »

« Je sais déjà tout ! » répliqua-t-il avec ennui. « Tu verrais cette école, c'est vraiment une blague. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse pour mériter les places ? »

« Tu auras une place pour chaque Optimal ramené, » finit-elle par déclarer après un long moment de réflexion. « Ca ne peut pas te faire de mal de travailler un peu. »

« Oh, si ce n'est que ça, » accepta James avec un haussement d'épaule. Il pourrait facilement en avoir deux ou trois en se forçant un peu.

« Et tu en auras une de mois pour chaque Acceptable ou Piètre, évidemment. »

Il soupira profondément. Il savait que c'était bien trop beau pour être un vrai. « Je vas étudier… » grommela-t-il en se trainant vers la chambre. Il s'installa sur la chaise de bureau et observa avec ennui tout ce qui en couvrait la surface puis, d'un grand mouvement du bras, débarrassa la surface en faisant tout tomber par terre. Il savait qu'il y avait du bois quelque part en dessous du désordre…

Quand Sirius revint dans la piève en maugréant, un plateau de nourriture en main, James en était à la septième page de son manuel d'Histoire de la magie. Et il avait déjà envie de se pendre. Dire qu'il avait crû être définitivement débarrassé de ce cours après sa Buse…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sirius en l'observant comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

« J'étudie, » confirma James d'un ton fatidique. Il attrapa une viennoiserie sur le plateau de Sirius.

« Pourquoi tu fais un truc pareil ? » s'exclama Sirius d'un ton frisant l'horreur.

« Pour Lily, » grogna James et si Sirius pouffa, il eut la décence de ne pas faire de commentaire.

« Ils m'ont cheté aur de la cousine ! » continua de parler Sirius tout en petit-déjeunant. « Ils ont même cheté un chort de chilence chur la porte ! Une affair' profechionnelle, ils ont dit ! »

« Peut-être que ma mère veut racheter le Get Out, » rigola James en entreprenant de compter le nombre de fois que le mot 'Gobelin' apparaissait sur la page.

Sirius avala ce qu'il avait en bouche. « Moi je dis, c'est louche ça. » James ne répondit rien. « T'étudies pour de vrai ? » réalisa-t-il alors. James acquiesça. « Bon, ben je vais continuer le chant d'accueil pour les rescapés de Poudlard, alors. J'ai toujours pas trouvé ma rime en –us, moi. »

James releva la tête. Il regarda Sirius. Il regarda son manuel d'Histoire. Puis à nouveau Sirius. « Je ne pense pas qu'on va arriver à caser consensus… »

Quand Phin eut fini de discuter avec Lony, vingt minutes plus tard, il fut ravi de découvrir James et Sirius tous deux profondément concentrés dans leurs parchemins et leurs dictionnaires.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily s'arrêta devant la petite maison blanche qui faisait le coin entre la rue des Mestrillades et l'avenue du Partage. Elle n'était venue que quelque fois dans cette maison, par le passé. C'était il y a un an seulement, mais cela ressemblait à une éternité. Tout avait tellement changé depuis…

Inspirant profondément, elle s'avança dans la petite allée fleurie où, assez ironiquement, les pétunias commençaient à faner, et elle toqua à la porte. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et elle dut rassembler tout son courage pour regarder Judith quand celle-ci vint ouvrir.

« Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu- ? » Avec un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Judith sortit de la maison pour parler à Lily sous le porche. « Tu ne devrais pas être ici, tu le sais ! »

« Je sais. Je voudrais seulement… »

« C'est à cause de cette histoire de baiser ? Je t'ai dit, James m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas ensemble ! Vois ça avec lui si ça te pose un problème, » déclara la jeune fille.

Lily grimaça. Elle avait momentanément oublié ce qu'il s'était passé entre Jame et Judith Eloy.

« Non, » affirma-t-elle en se redressant. Merlin, elle n'avait jamais été aussi stressée à l'idée de faire quelque chose. Mais elle devait le faire. Il était plus que temps. « Je ne suis pas venue pour me disputer avec toi. »

Judith la regarda de travers, attendant la suite. Lily serra les poings et planta son regard dans celui de son ainée avant de débiter dans un souffle : « Je suis venue parler avec ton frère. »


	37. Que repousser à plus tard

Bonjour, bonjour ! Regardez qui se relève d'entre les morts ? Ca fait une éternité que je n'avais plus posté, je sais, ni rien lu, ni commenté ni répondu à un paquet de mail, mais le magnifique temps m'a fait sortir le nez de ma tanière... Ecrire ce chapitre m'a donné un joli coup de soleil mais ça m'a fait du bien de replonger dans le bain. J'espère qu'il reste encore quelques personnes intéressées !

Ca m'a fait un super gros coup au coeur d'apprendre la rupture de My Chemical Romance, c'est le tout premier groupe de musique que j'ai écouté et c'est toute une page qui semble se tourner - donc, tout ça pour dire que ce chapitre a été écrit tout en entier sur _conventionnal weapons, _dont j'ignorais complètement l'existence avant ce jour... Pour ceux qui attendraient Rencontre sous x, encore une semaine ou deux, je dois en être au tiers, quelque chose comme ça.

Dans les chapitres précédents : L'heure des examens est arrivé pour nos lascars - Remus s'essaye au FreeSky et pars boire un verre avec Gin, Lily et James sortent ensemble au plus grand désarroi de celui-ci, la mère de James passe parler à Phin et lui promet des places pour un festival en échange de bons examens, Tania quitte Londres pour revenir à Rasp Hollow et Lily décide de s'excuser d'avoir maltraitée une ancienne camarade qui était tombée amoureuse d'elle.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Rasp Hollow**

**Chapitre 37**

**Fin d'une année agitée**

_Quand j'y repense, je me dis que James a beaucoup changé durant son séjour parmi nous._

_Quand il est arrivé, il était en colère, détestait tout le monde, se montrait agressif et condescendant et refusait de laisser les autres l'approcher. Je fus la seule à avoir droit à un traitement différent, et encore aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de la raison. _

_Avait-il senti que nous étions destinés à être amis ? Et tellement plus que des amis ?_

_S'était-il dit que j'étais trop pathétique pour prendre une réelle place dans sa vie et qu'il ne risquait rien à trainer avec moi ? _

_La solitude lui pesait-elle tellement qu'il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de laisser quelqu'un passer ses défenses, et c'était tombé sur moi ?_

_Avait-il senti, bien avant de le savoir, que nous nous ressemblions bien plus que nous n'aurions jamais pu l'imaginer ? Que nous étions perdus et avions désespérément besoin l'un de l'autre sans même nous en rendre compte ?_

_Peu importe. James a changé durant son séjour parmi nous. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il se soit vraiment rendu compte à quel point il avait également fait changer les gens autour de lui._

« Tu as un sacré culot de venir ici après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Lily regarda le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaitre sur le perron de la porte. Il portait un pantalon jaune canari et une chemise bleue largement ouverte sur le haut de son torse et dont les poignets serrés donnait un effet bouffant aux manches. Il ne portait rien aux pieds. Ses ongles étaient recouverts d'un vernis brillant.

Elle détourna les yeux et hocha la tête.

« Je sais, je n'ai aucun droit. »

Le silence tomba entre eux, aussi compact qu'un mur en béton et aussi infranchissable qu'une cascade aux rochers acérés. Il la dévisagea, le visage fermé, révulsé à sa simple vue et elle ne tenta pas d'y échapper. Elle avait suffisamment honte pour deux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans ? » finit-il par cracher.

De doigts légèrement hésitants, elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit une enveloppe. Il la prit sans un mot et baissa les yeux pour lire le nom du destinataire. Un juron lui échappa. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira pour reprendre courage. Elle n'avait que trop retardé ce moment. Il était plus que temps.

Il était déjà bien trop tard.

« Je ne connais personne d'autre qui aurait peut-être sa nouvelle adresse, » déclara Lily en relevant la tête pour regarder Simon Eloy dans les yeux. Lily avait toujours assumé ses erreurs avec courage, et il en serait de même cette fois.

Simon sembla juste estomaqué. « Son adresse ? » répéta-t-il avec à peu près autant de confiance que si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'il venait de gagner le titre de Roi du lycée. « Pourquoi au nom d'une Gargouille te donnerais-je un moyen de la contacter ? Tu ne crois pas que tu en as déjà assez fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te faire de si terrible pour que tu la détestes à ce point ? »

« Je veux m'excuser, » s'exclama Lily avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin.

Il la dévisagea, ahuri et l'étonnement le fit rire. « T'excuser ? » s'assura-t-il d'avoir bien compris ce qui devait sans doute ressembler pour lui à une mauvaise blague. « De quoi, exactement ? De lui avoir brisé le cœur ? De l'avoir humiliée encore et encore devant toute l'école ? D'avoir fait de sa vie un enfer ? De l'avoir poussée à tenter de mettre fin à ses jours ? De l'avoir forcée à déménager ? _De quoi_ exactement veux-tu t'excuser avec cette » Il secoua l'enveloppe « lettre ? »

« Je sais ce que tu penses, » reprit Lily. « Qu'il n'y aucune excuse. Que quoi que je puisse dire ou faire, ça n'effacera jamais rien. Et je suis d'accord. Je ne peux pas effacer ce que j'ai fait. Et je n'ai aucune excuse. J'ai été lâche. Et j'étais en colère parce que – »

_Parce qu'on venait de m'annoncer que j'allais peut-être mourir. Parce que je venais de découvrir que mon père n'était pas mon père. Parce que ma famille était en train de tomber en morceaux. Parce que j'étais perdue. Parce que j'avais peur. Parce que je me sentais coupable. Parce que je n'ai pas réfléchi. Parce qu'on m'a toujours dit de me méfier de ceux qui étaient différents. Parce que j'avais désespérément besoin de ne pas être rejetée par le groupe. Parce que j'ai laissé les autres me convaincre. Parce que j'avais oublié ce qui est réellement important. Parce que plus rien n'avait de sens. _

_Parce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait m'aimer. _

« Parce que tout un tas de chose est arrivé en même temps et je – tout le monde me disait de – je sais que rien ne peut excuser ce que j'ai fait. _Je le sais. _Ce n'était pas les autres, c'était _moi._ Moi qui m'en suis prise à elle, moi qui ai reporté toute ma colère et tout ce qui me frustrait dans ma vie sur elle – et je suis désolée. »

« Tu es désolée ? » répéta-t-il encore, incrédule.

Lily le vrilla d'un regard décidé. « Je sais que ça ne changera probablement rien. Qu'il est trop tard. Mais elle doit le savoir. S'il te plait, Eloy. Je veux juste qu'elle sache que je regrette. _Je regrette._ Que je n'ai jamais voulu – que je n'avais pas prévu – les choses n'auraient jamais dû aller aussi loin. »

« Je ne t'aiderai pas à apaiser ta conscience, » cracha-t-il en jetant la lettre aux pieds de Lily. « Je ne t'aiderai pas à obtenir le pardon, Evans. »

« Ce n'est pas le pardon que je cherche, » répliqua Lily. Elle ramassa l'enveloppe et la tendit à nouveau à Eloy, drapée de sa dignité, prête à mettre de côté toute fierté. « Je vivrai le reste de mes jours en sachant ce que j'ai fait et ce que mes actions ont failli provoquer. Elle aurait pu mourir, et ça aurait été entièrement de ma faute. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu me détestes, et tu as raison, rien ne pourra jamais changer ça. Mais s'il te plait, Eloy, pense à elle. Pense à Joanne. Tu ne crois pas que c'est important qu'elle sache ? »

Il croisa les bras et refusa de reprendre la lettre. « Pour elle ou pour toi ? »

« Parce que crois-le ou non, des personnes m'ont blessées moi aussi et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour les entendre dire qu'elles regrettent. Ca ne changerait peut-être rien à ce qu'elles ont fait, mais pour moi – je ne veux pas qu'elle m'excuse, qu'elle me pardonne ou qu'elle oublie ce que j'ai fait. Je veux juste qu'elle sache que je m'en veux, que je me sens atrocement coupable et que – que j'ai changé. Que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour me racheter. Que je n'ai jamais voulu – que tout ça s'est emballé et que j'ai perdu le contrôle et – s'il te plait, Simon. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de lui donner cette lettre. »

Il sembla hésiter.

« C'est trop facile Evans. Tu lui envoies une lettre, et puis quoi, tout est oublié ? »

« Je lui dirais en face si je savais où elle la trouver ! » rétorqua Lily avec humeur avant de reprendre, plus calmement : « Elle peut continuer à me détester, Merlin, elle _doit _continuer à me détester, mais elle mérite de connaitre la vérité, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

« Tu es désolé, tu regrettes, tu as changé, bla bla bla, » marmonna-t-il en agitant la main avec agacement. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses, Evans ? » demanda-t-il en descendant les trois escaliers du perron. « Tu crois encore que nous sommes des _anormalités _? Des détraqués ? Qu'on devrait se faire soigner ? » cracha-t-il d'une voix dégoutée.

Lily garda les yeux baissés sur le bout de ses chaussures.

« Alors quoi, tu frôles la mort et brusquement, ta vision du monde change, c'est ça ? » renâcla-t-il d'un ton cruel. « Moi j'y crois pas, à ton petit cinéma. Il y a toujours un motif ultérieur chez les gens comme toi. »

Elle releva brusquement les yeux sur lui. Sa gorge était serrée d'une émotion qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis de nombreux mois et elle sentait la colère et la frustration se heurter en elle dans un tourbillon qui menaçant de lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses mots et de ses actes.

« Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que tout ce que je croyais savoir, que tout ce que je croyais connaitre s'est brutalement effondré ? Que je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir Joanne faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle voulait et jamais personne pour la juger ? Que je n'en pouvais plus de faire toujours tout ce que je pouvais pour rendre tout le monde heureux et me casser en cinq pour que tout le monde soit fier de moi alors qu'elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ne se souciait jamais de rien et que _rien ne semblait jamais la toucher ?_ Qu'à la fin, le simple fait de la voir me mettait en rage parce que _moi,_ j'avais toujours tout bien fait, je m'étais conformé à toutes les règles, j'avais toujours joué le jeu et tout le monde n'en était toujours que plus demandant, plus exigeant et que j'étouffais et que je n'en pouvais plus de la voir avec ces airs insouciants me cracher au visage que tout ça n'avait pas d'importance ? »

Eloy avait les yeux écarquillés quand elle eut fini de parler – de crier, projeter ces mots qu'elle avait trop longtemps gardés pour elle hors de son système et les partager avec quelqu'un d'autre pour la première fois.

« Tu étais jalouse ? » comprit-il d'un ton encore plus incrédule que celui qu'il avait eu en voyant la lettre. « Jalouse qu'elle ait le courage d'oser être qui elle était sans en avoir honte alors que tu étais trop lâche pour te démarquer de ton troupeau ? »

Lily déglutit les fers de barbelés qui avaient élus domicile dans le fond de sa gorge et lui tendit la lettre qu'elle tenait toujours à bout de bras avec plus d'insistance. « Donne-la-lui, s'il te plait. »

Il soupira, et prit la missive. « Je lui enverrai. Mais je peux pas te promettre qu'elle la lira ou qu'elle en aura quelque chose à faire. »

« Bien. Merci. »

Lily fit demi-tour et rentra chez elle sans marquer de pause en chemin. Elle plaça un cd mélancolique dans sa platine, récupéra une boite de photos souvenirs sous son lit et se coucha sur le dos, sur son lit, en observant les clichés de la gamine heureuse et riant aux éclats qu'elle était alors, à l'époque où elle nageait encore les voluptés d'innocence de l'enfance et où la pression sociale, les attentes et le besoin de se fondre dans la masse et de trouver sa place ne l'avaient pas encore poussé à renoncer jusqu'à son identité.

Ses yeux se perdirent sur le portrait de son père. Celui qui lui avait tant donné aux cours des années. Celui qui l'avait tant aimée. Celui qui l'avait réconfortée quand elle pleurait, qui l'avait bercée quand elle avait un cauchemar, qui l'avait fait rire quand elle était malheureuse celui qu'elle avait toujours voulu rendre fier, qui avait toujours été là pour elle chaque fois qu'elle en avait eu besoin et qui l'avait reniée sans jamais se retourner sur elle quand il avait découvert que son sang ne coulait pas en elle.

Les larmes coulaient déjà depuis longtemps sur ses joues quand elle s'en rendit compte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus souleva une paupière et puis l'autre et il les rabaissa tout aussi vite. La lumière lui agressa les yeux brutalement et il sentit son crâne tenter de se fendre en deux entre ses oreilles. Un grognement guttural lui échappa alors qu'il sentait son estomac se tordre douloureusement et en lui, son alter égo lupique faire de petits bonds de joies comme s'il se délectait de sa douleur.

Remus avala le goût rance qu'il avait en bouche et s'aperçut que sa bouche était aussi sèche que du papier de verre. Il respira lentement par la bouche pour tenter de diminuer l'assaut sauvage sur ses sens que provoquaient le parfum et l'odeur d'alcool et de sueur dans la pièce et lui donnait le tournis à quelques jours à peine de la pleine lune.

Il finit par reprendre le contrôle sur son corps, força son estomac à rester à sa place et ouvrit les yeux en plaçant son bras par-dessus ceux-ci pour les protéger un peu de la lumière violente et crue qui éclairait la pièce. Un bourdonnement insistant dans ses oreilles l'empêchait de resituer l'endroit où il se trouvait et ce ne fut qu'à la disparition du bruit qui lui emplissait tout le crâne que Remus se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un réveil.

Il se redressa dans le lit et se concentra pour réduire ses perceptions à un niveau humain normal. Il détestait vraiment les quelques jours précédents la pleine lune, quand il ne se sentait plus qu'à peine humain, et détestait encore plus l'idée stupide qu'il avait eu de boire autant la veille. Il allait le payer toute la journée et Lunard allait s'en repaître.

« Culpabilité du survivant, » déclara quelqu'un dans son dos et il sentit une main se poser entre ses omoplates.

Remus grogna à nouveau et tenta de parler. « Quelqu'un est mort ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de retirer ses mains de ses yeux pour s'apercevoir que la lumière était devenue à peine plus supportable.

« Tu les as tous laissés sur le carreau, » répliqua la voix féminine dans son dos alors que le corps auquel la voix appartenait venait se coller contre lui. Tout un florilège d'odeurs lui agressa le nez. « Qui aurait crû que sous tes airs de gentil garçon, tu cachais une telle descente ? »

Il fallut un moment à Remus pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait. La veille. Le verre avec Gin qui s'était transformé en deux puis en cinq et en dix. Les trois potes de la jeune fille qui avait voulu le mettre au défi en lui servant téquila après téquila et qui avaient fini par s'effondrer bien avant lui. Gin qui l'avait trainé chez elle. L'avait déshabillé. L'avait mis au lit.

Remus fouilla dans sa mémoire. Oh, il n'avait pas couché avec elle ? Bien, c'était sans doute une bonne chose. Il n'y avait rien de pire que l'alcool et le sexe et vu ce qu'il s'était envoyé la veille, il aurait difficilement été en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Il faut… Faut que je rentre chez moi, » marmonna Remus en regardant autour de lui pour retrouver ses vêtements qui étaient déposés sur la commode en bois blanche à côté de la fenêtre qui inondait la pièce de cette lumière traitresse. « J'ai un exam demain. Deux. Euh, je crois. On est dimanche ? »

Derrière lui, Gin éclata de rire. « T'es trop drôle au réveil, toi. »

Remus sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres sèches et commençant à gercer. La journée allait être longue…

Et il n'avait pas idée. Rentrer chez lui s'avéra une expédition difficile et interminable. Ce qui aurait dû être un quart d'heure revigorant en balai au milieu de la campagne luxuriante de l'Ecosse du mois de mai se transforma en une longue demi-heure infernale où Remus fut accablé par la chaleur étouffante d'une canicule précoce, aveuglé par les rayons du soleil qui jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages et réapparaissait toujours au moment les plus inopportuns, il faillit être désarçonné par une branche qui eut la mauvaise idée de se retrouver sur son chemin et le looping qu'il fit pour ne pas s'écraser au sol tel un gland le força à atterrir en catastrophe dans le fourré suivant pour se vider l'estomac.

Et il était presque sûr qu'il avait volé en zigzag tout le long du chemin.

(Il prétendrait ne rien savoir si les moldus du nid de campeurs qu'il avait survolé avaient remarqué quelque chose de son passage…)

Il avait atterri dans la cour intérieure de chez lui en nage, malade et avec pour seule envie de se plonger dans son lit et d'y mourir jusqu'au lendemain. Ou peut-être de s'écraser dans un transat le long de la piscine et rester à brûler sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien à point.

Sauf que sa mère l'attendait de pied ferme et après avoir eu droit à un sermon pour ne pas avoir prévenu avant de découcher – et non, elle ne s'était pas inquiété, il devait prévenir quand il partait, un point c'est tout – Remus se retrouva attablé dans la salle à manger, sans même avoir eu le temps de prendre une douche, à devoir partager un repas protocolaire en compagnie de nulle autre que la mère de James Potter qui, semblait-il, avait une affaire urgente à discuter avec la sienne (mais visiblement pas assez urgente pour épargner à Remus trois couverts).

Quand enfin il put s'éclipser dans sa chambre sous couvert de devoir étudier, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée et il n'osa pas se coucher, sachant pertinemment qu'il dormirait facilement jusqu'au lendemain matin et qu'il avait _vraiment _examen lundi en première heure. Une journée entière d'examen de Métamorphose. Et il voyait double quand il posait les yeux sur ses cours.

Mais il devait absolument réussir parce qu'avec la pleine lune mercredi soir, il était déjà presque sûr que ses examens de jeudis seraient foirés et il ne pouvait se permettre d'en rater plus. Il se reprit en main et étudia tout l'après midi, malgré sa gueule de bois, malgré sa fatigue, malgré ses entrailles qui se tordaient et l'être capricieux qu'il sentait s'agiter aux tréfonds de lui-même, il étudia.

Il se demandait parfois si quelqu'un réalisait l'autodiscipline et la maitrise que Remus exerçait sur lui-même jour après jour.

Il se demandait aussi parfois si ça en valait vraiment la peine.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« En 783, la révolte des Gobelins menée par Treseltas le Furieux, » James vérifia sur sa feuille « Traseltas le Furibond se solda par un échec et la dispersion des factions de rébellion aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre sous le contrôle attentif de … de pseudomonas, » Il ouvrit un œil pour regarder ses notes, « Pseudemas l'Agitateur qui … »

Deux lèvres fraiches se posèrent dans son cou et le firent sursauter. Dans son dos, Lily rigola doucement pour s'appuya sur son épaule pour regarder ce qu'il étudiait avec autant d'acharnement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, James ? »

« C'est toi qui m'a dit d'étudier, » rétorqua celui-ci en reprenant où il en était : « Pseudomas l'Agitateur qui était supposé travailler à la solde des sorciers mais qui en secret préparait déjà la rébellion dites des Caves d'Or qui… »

« James, pourquoi tu étudies des notes d'Histoires de la Magie ? » ricana moqueusement Lily en prenant place en face de lui. Elle avait l'air merveilleusement reposée et en pleine forme. Ce devrait être interdit d'avoir l'air en pleine forme un matin comme celui-ci.

James arqua un sourcil. « Heu, parce qu'on a examen ? »

Lily éclata de rire et le regarda d'un air navré. Il était _légèrement _perdu, là.

En face de lui, Lupin prit place. Il avait une tête de déterré et ne semblait avancer qu'à la force de sa volonté. Voilà, _ça, _c'était une tête normale avant un examen d'histoire de la magie !

« James… » soupira Lily d'un ton condescendant en secouant la tête. « Depuis combien de temps tu es en cours avec nous ? Quelques mois ? »

Il haussa les épaules. A peu près ça, oui.

« Et au cours de tout ce temps, tu n'as jamais remarqué que tu n'avais _pas _de cours d'Histoire de la magie dans ton horaire ? »

A côté de Lily, Lupin releva sa tête de cadavre de la table où il comatait et dévisagea James avant de partir dans un ricanement nasal extrêmement désagréable à l'oreille.

« Comment ça, je n'ai pas de cours d'Histoire ? Bien sûr que si ! Je me souviens parfaitement de… et de…» James fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Il fut incapable de se souvenir d'un seul cours d'histoire suivi à Rasp Hollow, ni même de la tête du prof qui enseignait cette matière. Mais il n'avait jamais été très attentif pendant ce cours et… Il regarda Remus et Lily qui attendaient que son franc tombe et brusquement, eut envie de disparaitre très bas en dessous de terre.

Remus et Lily se remirent à rire en échangeant des regards de connivence que James n'appréciait pas du tout. D'un geste provocateur et possessif qu'il paierait sans doute très cher plus tard, il posa sa main sur celle de Lily et lui sourit d'un air charmeur.

« C'est sans doute que tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ce week-end m'a retourné la tête, » déclara-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

Remus perdit immédiatement toute trace de sourire et se raidit dans sa chaise. Lily le fusilla des yeux en arrachant sa main. James se grata le crâne, l'air de n'avoir rien remarqué.

« Alors, pourquoi j'ai vu Histoire dans la liste des examens, exactement ? » demanda-t-il en ressortant son horaire pour s'assurer que quelqu'un (sans viser personne – hum, Sirius) n'avait pas versé d'hallucinogène dans son thé ce matin.

« C'est la liste des options, espèce de tartempion, » répliqua la voix de Sirius dans son dos en laissant tomber dans une des chaises vides. « Oh, pitié, dites-moi que j'ai pas utilisé ce mot… » gémit-il en s'effondrant contre l'épaule de Remus qui le repoussa avec un grognement de douleur. « Je déteste les lundis ! »

« Tu croyais quoi, que tu pouvais choisir l'examen de ton choix dans la liste ? » se moqua Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle semblait avoir du mal à ne pas se remettre à rire de sa bêtise. James grimaça. « Par Merlin, James, est-ce que tu as seulement écouté un seul truc qu'on t'a expliqué sur le fonctionnement de l'école en venant t'inscrire ? »

Ah oui, maintenant qu'elle le disait, James se souvenait vaguement avoir choisi des cours dans une liste d'options – il y avait le cours d'incantations, parce qu'il pensait que ce serait marrant, comme des malédictions, et pas un cours de latin étendu, et les deux cours de défense supplémentaire qu'il avait avec Lily et qui étaient axés sur le côté pratique de la matière, des sorts et contre-sorts à des promenades dans les sous-bois pour découvrir des créatures soi-disant dangereuses (il n'était toujours pas exactement sûr du danger que représentait un Niffleur à part pour votre bourse, mais bon, c'était un cours intéressant malgré tout. Qu'il l'aurait nettement plus été à Poudlard avec les secrets détenus par la Forêt Interdite. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'était pas plus intéressant à Poudlard, exactement ?).

« On a Métamorphose aujourd'hui matin, » lui apprit finalement Lily qui prit son air perdu en pitié. « Le cours optionnel de défense après-midi. »

Oh. James repoussa ses livres. « Dans ce cas, pas besoin de relire, » déclara-t-il avec arrogance. Sirius hocha la tête pour marquer son assentiment. « Avoir un O sera un jeu d'enfant. »

Sous la table, il sentit le pied de Lily qui venait chercher le sien et il emmêla ses jambes aux siennes d'un mouvement discret, et qui arracha un sourire ravi à Lily. Il répondit à son sourire. Sirius se racla la gorge et il entendit vaguement Remus grogner qu'il avait "un truc à vérifier". James se sentit légèrement coupable – mais rompre avec Lily en plein milieu des examens aurait réellement été sans cœur. Il lui devait au moins de ne pas la perturber pendant cette semaine extra-importante pour elle. Il serait toujours temps de discuter le week-end suivant …

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait avoir le temps de passer ses après-midis avec elle pendant toute cette semaine. Il avait, après tout, été mis au défi de réussir des examens après avoir passé la plupart de l'année à ne rien faire qui avait un quelconque rapport avec l'école et même s'il était naturellement doué, il allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles. Et James avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour s'autoriser à rater ses examens après avoir déclaré à sa mère avec arrogance qu'il allait faire des étincelles.

Comme il l'avait prévu, les examens de Métamorphose et de Défense furent un jeu d'enfant et il sortit de la salle de classe en pleine confiance, rassuré quant au fait qu'il n'allait pas se vautrer et qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à prouver qu'il était toujours un excellent étudiant, malgré toutes ses dernières frasques. Les profs de ce patelin n'allaient pas comprendre ce qui leur tombait dessus.

C'est du moins ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter depuis bientôt dix minutes, cette même après-midi, alors qu'il fixait d'un air las son manuel de Potions élémentaires sans en avoir lu une ligne ni retenu une propriété. Ca ne pouvait pas être bien difficile de toute façon. S'il avait pu le faire à quatorze ans, il pourrait le refaire à dix-sept. N'est-ce pas ?

Il entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer et sursauta, et se pencha avec plus d'assiduité sur son livre. Sirius était parti faire un tour à balai une heure plus tôt, après avoir convaincu son père qu'il serait bien plus efficace dans son étude après s'être débarrassé de ses toxines en faisant un peu de sport… A se demander ce qui se passait dans la tête des parents parfois, pour qu'ils avalent de telles salades.

Au cours de cette heure, James s'était assis à son bureau, avait repéré deux nouveaux coups sur le mur en face de lui qu'il n'avait jamais vus avant, avait réussi à se convaincre de sortir un parchemin pour prendre des notes, s'était aperçu qu'il n'avait plus de parchemins vierges (en avait piqué à Sirius), avait réassorti ses plumes selon leur état de délabrement et avait refait le plein de tous les encriers sur lesquels il avait pu mettre la main… Mais il allait s'y mettre. Il y était presque…

« Quel pays de cons, » grogna Sirius en entrant dans la chambre, son balai à la main, dégoulinant d'eau. « Une seconde, t'étouffe de chaleur et la suivante, c'est le déluge ! » Il secoua la tête à la manière d'un chien et envoya des gouttelettes de pluie partout autour de lui, y compris sur les cours ouverts devant James.

« Un vrai temps de chien, » ne put s'empêcher de souligner James, s'attirant un grognement agacé de son ami.

« Je me suis retrouvé coincé au-dessus de la forêt de Glenmore avec une bande Moldus idiots qui ont essayé de me faire jouer à la balle, » grogna Sirius en fouillant son armoire à la recherche d'habits secs.

James éclata de rire. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sous forme animale ? »

« Je me suis dit qu'un chien à côté d'un balai aurait l'air moins suspect qu'un type habillée avec une longue robe noire à côté d'un balai, » expliqua-t-il. « Je me suis arrêté trois minutes pour me lancer un _impervius_ et voilà qu'ils me tombent dessus ! C'est toujours la même chose, dès qu'il y a un rayon de soleil, les campeurs et les touristes se mettent à pousser dans tous les coins comme des champignons ! »

« Et ? » questionna James en tentant d'imaginer la scène. « Tu t'es bien amusé avec ta ba-balle ? »

« Ah, ah, » marmonna Sirius en s'essuyant vigoureusement les cheveux. « J'ai joué la carte du chien sauvage et méchant. J'ai même fait pleurer une gamine. »

« T'as de la chance qu'ils n'aient pas appelé la fourrière, » ricana James.

« Au moins, personne n'essaye de me chasser pour me manger en brochette, moi, » répliqua Sirius d'un ton vert. James grimaça légèrement. Il devrait sans doute vérifier les saisons de chasse avant d'aller se promener en forêt… Mais l'été ? Non, il ferait la joie des touristes avec ses belles ramures qui prenaient un peu plus d'envergure chaque année.

« Et t'es revenu comment ? » demanda James en vérifiant sa montre. Il fallait près de quarante minutes pour aller jusque Glenmore. Sirius n'aurait jamais eu le temps de faire l'aller-retour.

Le jeune homme marqua une pause, la tête à moitié passée dans une robe propre et il fixa James d'un air pompeux et suffisant. « J'ai transplané, tiens » répliqua Sirius en haussant une épaule l'air de rien.

« Hum. Je t'ai dit que j'y été arrivé la semaine passée ? » commenta James.

« À transplaner ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Nan ? »

« Si. »

« Et t'es toujours en un morceau ? »

« Avec toutes les bonnes pièces au bon endroit. »

« Ça mérite célébration ! » s'exclama Sirius

Et non, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'explication pour Phin quand celui-ci vint vérifier comment l'étude avançait quinze minutes plus tard et les trouva en train de rire et chahuter tout en sirotant tranquillement une bière.

« Au fait, » reprit Sirius un peu plus tard, après que Phin ait trouvé le moyen de les obliger à étudier en enchantant le bureau (pour James) et la table de la cuisine (pour Sirius) pour déclencher une alarme dès qu'ils tentaient de s'en éloigner un peu trop, « c'est la pleine lune, mercredi. »

« Mmm, » marmonna James en dévisageant son livre de potions. Dévisager, oui. Il était sûr qu'une tête était apparue au milieu de tous ces mots savants et maintenant, son livre le fixait d'un regard noir et lui répétait qu'il n'était qu'un idiot et qu'il ne retiendrait jamais rien et c'était bien fait – et peut-être que James avait vraiment besoin de faire une pause parce qu'il était en train de _perdre la tête_. Personne ne devrait être forcé à étudier pendant près d'une heure avec autant d'assiduité. C'était mauvais pour la santé.

La preuve, son livre de potions venait de plisser les yeux pour tenter de le faire culpabiliser.

« Est-ce que tu viendras ou ta nouvelle lubie d'être un petit étudiant modèle chouchou du prof te l'interdit ? » insista Sirius en réussissant, finalement, à attirer l'attention de James.

« Hum ? » James tourna la tête vers la porte ouverte qui donnait dans la cuisine et regarda Sirius. « Qui est le chouchou du prof ? »

Sirius considéra vaguement l'idée de se frapper la tête sur la table. Ou de courir dans la chambre taper la tête de James sur son bureau et revenir s'asseoir avant que l'alarme se déclenche.

« Mercredi. Pleine lune. Toi venir ? » résuma-t-il.

James sembla finalement percuter. « Tu crois que Remus va essayer de me réduire en charpie ? » questionna-t-il en fouillant dans son sac pour retrouver son horaire d'examen. Jeudi matin, il avait examen d'Enchantement. Et après-midi… Il revérifia trois fois cette fois – l'examen du cours optionnel d'Enchantement ? James ne se souvenait pas de ce cours – bah, c'était des enchantements, ça pouvait pas être bien compliqué…

Sauf si l'examen consistait à faire un exposé devant toute la classe, comme il l'apprit jeudi midi alors qu'il tentait, vaguement, de garder les paupières ouvertes après la nuit agitée qu'il avait passé en compagnie des garçons. En face de lui, Sirius avait l'air de se porter comme un charme, comme si ne pas dormir de la nuit n'avait aucune incidence sur son humeur ou son énergie, et il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait prévu des effets spéciaux ha-lu-ci-nants pour appuyer son exposé. Parce que ce traitre, lui, l'avait préparé.

Avec un soupir agacé et rempli de haine envers son cousin qui lui répondit par son air le plus candide, James se leva, décidé à rentrer chez lui, se mettre au lit et ne pas se réveiller jusqu'au lendemain.

Il traversait le hall aux miroirs, comme il en était venu à l'appeler, quand il se fit vicieusement agressé. Une main l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira violement sur le côté, trop fatigué pour réagir avec plus de rapidité, James se prit le mur du placard en pleine tête alors que la porte se refermait derrière son dos et c'est des étoiles pleins les yeux qu'il se retourna vers son agresseur pour lui apprendre sa façon de penser. Personne ne traitait James Potter de cette façon, pas même quand James Potter avait du mal à aligner deux pas en ligne droite.

Lily se tenait devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le visage en cœur, et James était trop fatigué pour lutter, trop fatigué pour penser à une raison de se débiner, trop fatigué pour même imaginer ne pas se laisser faire. Il y avait une bouche fraiche sur la sienne, un corps chaud plaqué contre lui et avant d'avoir compris, il avait glissé sa main dans les cheveux de Lily et la pressait contre le mur derrière elle et lui dévorait la bouche avec passion, lui embrassait le cou avec fougue, respirait l'odeur fruité de son parfum avec ardeur et rien au monde n'aurait pu le convaincre qu'il commettait une erreur.

Sur le chemin qui le ramenait chez lui, il croisa Remus qui arrivait à l'école pour son examen de cette après-midi après ne pas s'être présenté ce matin et d'un geste discret, James s'essuya la bouche tout en jetant un regard en coin au garçon. Remus marchait d'un pas lent, le dos tendu et les jambes hésitantes, et James pouvait voir que chaque mouvement le faisait souffrir – et pourtant, il était là, à aller passer un examen après une nuit de pleine lune et malgré lui, James se sentit empli d'admiration pour l'autre garçon.

Ce que Lily avait pu voir chez lui qu'elle n'avait pas vu chez Remus, il n'en était plus vraiment sûr.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Nous vous remercions pour votre achat. Passez une bonne après midi, » ânonna Tania d'un ton morne en regardant le dernier client passer la porte de la papeterie magique. Elle jeta un autre regard à l'horloge qui était fixée sur le mur en face d'elle et s'aperçut que l'aiguille s'approchait dangereusement de l'icône _fin de journée._

Enfin ! Ce n'était que le deuxième jour qu'elle travaillait dans ce magasin et déjà, elle avait l'impression d'y avoir passé sa vie – des années et des années passées, gâchées à conseiller telle lecture à tel client, telle plume à tel écolier, tel parchemin à telle ménagère. Quelqu'un aurait dû mettre sur la porte d'entrée _Bienvenue en Enfer !_ parce que, franchement, Tania voyait mal comment n'importe quel job pourrait être pire que celui-ci.

Sans doute son père l'avait-il fait exprès. Il devait se douter à quel point elle deviendrait folle à travailler avec des livres poussiéreux comme seule compagnie, elle, le papillon social par excellence, et il avait sauté sur l'occasion quand il avait entendu le gérant dire qu'il cherchait un apprenti. Elle était persuadé que tout ceci n'était qu'un plan hautement machiavélique pour la punir de son comportement de ces dernières semaines. Elle ignorait simplement que ses parents pouvaient être si cruels.

Et si travailler ressemblait vraiment à _ça, _la perspective de devoir travailler le reste de sa vie était particulièrement effrayante, encore plus maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à l'horreur réelle de la situation. Peut-être que Lily avait raison, elle devrait sans doute accorder plus d'attention à ses études et tenter de décrocher un diplôme. Tania se verrait bien devenir la patronne de quelque chose, donner des ordres autour d'elle et faire de la vie de ses petits esclaves un enfer…

Ou elle pourrait commencer à travailler plus concrètement sur son plan de se trouver un petit vieux bourré de fric.

Quoiqu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être vieux, pas vrai ? se dit-elle en voyant Remus passer dans la rue devant la boutique, bras dessus, bras dessous avec une fille de sa classe qui riait aux éclats. Remus avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, discret et fatigué, et Tania se surprit à l'observer plus longuement. Il avait tellement changé au cours de l'année écoulée qu'elle avait passé entre sa découverte de Londres, ses aventures avec le corps enseignant et toute cette histoire avec Sirius…

Remus avait grandi. Et pas seulement en hauteur. Il s'était étoffé d'un peu partout, ses muscles avaient gonflé, ses épaules étaient devenues bien carrées et ses mains, qu'il était en train d'exposer devant les yeux de la fille qui l'accompagnait, dégageaient puissance et rassurance. Ses mèches miel et or retombaient autour de ses yeux, plus longues, légèrement ondulées, et pour la première fois, Tania put voir l'ombre qui habitait dans les yeux de Remus, ce voile qui semblait toujours hanté son regard et auquel elle n'avait jamais prêté attention avant.

Qu'elle n'avait jamais _vu _avant. Mais elle avait rencontré tellement de gens différents ces derniers temps, des gens hantés par leur passé, des gens que la vie avait abandonné, des gens au bord du gouffre et même tout au fond, qu'elle avait l'impression de mieux comprendre la souffrance à présent, et elle la devinait partout sous l'air amical et bon enfant de Remus.

Dans la rue, Sirius apparut, soudainement, sans prévenir, et Tania n'eut pas le temps de détourner les yeux comme elle faisait chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait quelque part. Sirius sauta sur le dos de Remus – sans prendre appui sur lui, cependant, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer – et il glissa quelque chose à la fille à côté de Remus qui se mit à sourire plus fort, et à battre des yeux et à entortiller ses cheveux et … un grand bruit de déchirure attira l'attention de Tania et elle s'aperçut qu'elle venait de réduire en morceau la facture du dernier client.

Elle inspira et reporta ses yeux à l'extérieur, irrémédiablement attirée même si elle savait qu'elle ne faisait que se faire du mal. Mais avoir mal avait du bon. Sentir ses boyaux se tordre, sa gorge se serrer, la colère gronder et la jalousie l'envahir alors qu'elle observait Sirius flirter avec cette autre fille qu'il dérobait sans la moindre pensée à son meilleur ami, toutes ses sensations pénibles et douloureuses étaient les bienvenues. Elles lui rappelaient qu'elle était encore en vie, qu'il y avait toujours cette flamme qui brûlait en elle alors qu'elle se sentait si vide tout le temps, en permanence, comme un fantôme voguant au milieu d'une existence dénuée de sens.

Sirius faisait disparaître tout ça.

Et maintenant qu'elle l'observait de loin, elle se rendait compte à quel point lui aussi avait changé au cours des dernières années. Il n'avait plus rien du garçon un peu gauche qui lui avait offert une fleur arrachée au bosquet de la grand place pour leur première saint valentin ensemble parce que, comme il le lui avait dit, _la vie de cette fleur sera bien plus belle entre tes mains_. Elle n'avait même pas eu la force de lui en vouloir d'avoir oublié de lui acheter quelque chose.

Le garçon qui s'essuyait toujours la main sur sa robe avant de prendre la sienne parce qu'elle le rendait tellement nerveux au début et qu'il était toujours à moitié persuadé que toutes les filles avaient des poux et qu'il devrait sans doute en rester éloigné.

Le garçon qui s'était moqué d'elle pendant des semaines en lui disait qu'il sortirait avec elle quand elle repérerait son étoile dans le ciel, tout ça pour lui apprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune étoile à voir après qu'ils aient échangé leur premier baiser (et Sirius de commenter qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à quelque chose d'aussi _plaquant_).

Le garçon qui avait allumé des bougies et placer des pétales de rose partout dans la chambre pour leur première fois parce qu'il l'avait vu faire dans une série dont elle était fan et qui avait rigolé avec elle quand elle lui avait avoué que tout ce romantisme avait tué le romantisme.

Sirius, qui n'hésitait pas à se dénoncer à sa place pour ne pas que ses parents lui causent des problèmes. Sirius, qui malgré ses grands airs de don juan et je-m'en-foutisme avait toujours été là quand elle avait besoin de lui. Sirius, qui la faisait rire, qui la faisait pleurer, qui la faisait vibrer, qui la faisait haïr.

Il tourna la tête en direction de la papeterie et Tania baissa précipitamment la tête, vaguement honteuse et termina de compter sa caisse avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires pour troquer sa blouse d'employée contre sa robe. Un petit miroir pendait au mur de la réserve. Tania se stoppa et observa son reflet, longuement.

Elle avait bonne mine. Ses yeux bleus brillaient, ses cheveux blonds étaient encore brillants de sa récente coloration, rien ne semblait clocher dans ce reflet, rien ne montrait le trouble qu'elle ressentait, les cauchemars qui la hantaient la nuit ne laissaient aucune marque de fatigue sous ses yeux et la nervosité qu'elle ressentait continuellement en présence d'inconnus ne laissait aucun stigmate.

Elle commença à se déshabiller, et presque comme à chaque fois depuis _ce _jour, ses yeux tombèrent sur les bleus qu'elle portait sur les bras et les côtes. Ils étaient bleu foncé au départ, bordés de rouge, puis s'était peu à peu mués en de grosses plaques mauves brunâtres mais maintenant, seules restaient des tâches jaunes à peine un peu plus foncées que sa peau claire. Elle posa les doigts sur les ecchymoses qui disparaissaient et appuya dessus jusqu'à les faire devenir blanches et les voir disparaitre totalement.

La frustration l'envahit. Le ridicule de ses sentiments la frappa de plein fouet – elle devrait être contente que les traces de ce qu'il s'était passé s'effacent enfin, de savoir que bientôt il ne resterait plus rien pour lui rappeler inlassablement ce qu'il s'était – presque – passé. Mais c'était bien ça le problème : il ne s'était _rien _passé et une fois que les bleus auraient disparu, il ne lui resterait plus rien, _rien du tout, _qui prouverait que quelque chose était effectivement arrivé. Elle enfonça ses doigts plus profondément dans sa peau elle n'était pas prête à voir les preuves disparaitre.

Quelques fois, elle se donnait l'impression de n'être qu'une imposture. De quel droit se sentait-elle si mal dans se peau en ce moment, si perdue, si vide, si stressée, alors qu'au final, Fat avait été stoppé avant qu'il ne… Pourquoi devait-elle en faire une telle histoire ? Ce n'était pas allé loin, en fin de compte, et elle en faisait des montagnes.

Le proviseur l'avait bien dit, _Je ne vais pas risquer le futur d'un étudiant modèle simplement pour un petit malentendu malheureux entre deux élèves._

Quelques fois, elle se disait que peut-être cela serait plus facile si elle avait réellement été violée. Alors au moins, elle serait une victime. Elle pourrait s'identifier à quelque chose, aurait de réelles raisons à son mal-être actuel, personne ne questionnerait le pathétisme qui semblait engluer sa vie depuis quelques semaines. Elle pourrait s'en prendre à lui, l'accuser, le faire enfermer. Elle n'en pensait rien, bien sûr, et s'estimait très chanceuse de s'en être sortie à si bon compte. Cela aurait pu être tellement pire…

Des dizaines de gens se faisaient agresser tous les jours, et ils s'en remettaient très bien. Alors pourquoi avait-elle tellement de mal à reprendre sa vie en main, tellement de mal à simplement passer à autre chose ?

Elle reposa les yeux sur son reflet. Irritation, colère et douleur se mêlaient sur son visage. Les bleus auraient bientôt disparu et plus aucune trace ne resterait, que son souvenir et la vacuité qui l'accompagnait et elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il ne reste rien à voir, et qu'elle semble se porter si bien et soit si douée pour prétendre que tout allait bien quand tout s'effondrait. Elle aurait juste voulu que quelqu'un puisse voir, découvre – et elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un jour, ça se sache.

Tout était tellement confus, tant de sentiments conflictuels s'opposaient en elle et son visage était si rayonnant qu'elle n'en supportait plus son reflet et avant d'avoir réalisé, elle avait enfoncé son poing dans le miroir pour faire disparaitre ce simulacre de sourire derrière lequel elle se protégeait et qu'elle était venue à haïr.

« Tania ! »

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Sirius était là, dans le vestiaire, et la regardait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa main qu'il semblait fixer avec horreur et c'est seulement en apercevant les longues lignes rouges qui parcouraient sa peau et le sang qui goutait sur le sol que la douleur la rattrapa et la frappa. Un sanglot lui échappa, longtemps retenu, jamais partagé, et elle se concentra sur sa main. La douleur faisait disparaitre tout le reste.

« Tu as perdu la tête ? » s'exclama Sirius en se précipitant vers elle. Il lui attrapa le poignet pour regarder les dégâts puis releva les yeux sur elle, inquiet et soucieux. Il ne devrait pas s'en faire pour elle. Elle voulait juste que quelqu'un partage sa peine. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

« Tu crois que je suis folle ? » murmura-t-elle sans détacher les yeux du sang qui s'échappait d'entre ses doigts. Poisseux et chaud, rouge et brillant, lui donnant la nausée et étrangement rassurant en même temps.

« Non, bien sûr que non, » assura-t-il en passant ses doigts à travers ses boucles. Il lui embrassa le front et lui mit sa cape sur les épaules. « Allez viens, je vais t'emmener chez le Médicomage. »

« Sirius, tu… » Elle l'attrapa par le bras, le stoppa, le dévisagea. Elle ne comprenait ce qu'il faisait là après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse encore se soucier d'elle. Comment pouvait-il encore vouloir d'elle quand son propre reflet la dégoûtait ? « Pourquoi tu… »

Il la prit par la taille pour la faire avancer vers la porte et lui sourit avec tendresse, avec calme, comme on parle à un animal pour l'apaiser. « Viens, il faut aller faire soigner cette main. »

Tania s'appuya sur lui. Peut-être ne serait-ce pas si terrible de se reposer sur les autres.

oOoOoOoOo

« Potter ! »

James se retourna en entendant quelqu'un hurler son nom à travers la cours du lycée. Il aperçut Lupin au coin de la porte, accompagné de Matt, qui lui faisait de grands signes du bras pour l'inciter à venir. James n'aurait su dire pourquoi exactement, mais il se sentit immédiatement impatient de les rejoindre. Une aura de _méfait _semblait flotter tout autour d'eux et, vraiment, il n'avait jamais pu résister à ce genre d'appel désespéré.

« Distrais Champignard ! » lui ordonna Remus dès qu'il fut suffisamment près pour entendre ce qui lui était dit sans que la conversation soit espionnée par des oreilles indiscrètes.

« S'il vous plait, James, » ironisa-t-il en défiant Lupin du regard. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Sirius est un foutu lâcheur et qu'il faut - » Lupin baissa les yeux sur sa montre, « Milles gargouilles ! Il faut qu'on soit dans son bureau dans deux minutes ! »

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de l'école et, la curiosité titillée, James leur emboita le pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire mais ça paraissait illégal et amusant. Parfait pour se détendre au milieu des examens… Remus alla se positionner à l'angle du couloir et Matt prit place devant le bureau du directeur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à James pour repérer Champignard qui approchait par le couloir opposé et, suite aux gestes et œillades insistants des deux autres, il se résolut à poser les questions plus tard.

« Monsieur ! » appela-t-il en s'approchant de l'ancien enseignant. Une distraction… c'aurait été bien plus facile s'il avait eu le temps de préparer quelque chose à l'avance. Il y avait bien ce sort d'explosion qu'il avait toujours voulu essayer sur les poubelles en plastiques qui défiguraient la cour de l'école. « Je… je peux vous parler ? »

Champignard se stoppa, le regarda avec méfiance puis jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de son bureau. James regarda par-dessus son épaule et s'aperçut que, si Lupin était toujours en position, Matt avait disparu. Certainement à l'intérieur de la pièce interdite. C'aurait été l'occasion parfaite de le laisser se faire prendre… sauf que, étrangement, James n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Il mit ça sur son instinct de baroudeur, toujours prêt pour les mauvais coups.

« Potter, le moment n'est pas – »

« C'est vraiment important, monsieur ! » insista James en faisant mine de le retenir par le bras, avant de laisser retomber sa main dans une fausse expression de politesse.

Champignard lança un autre coup d'œil à son bureau puis à James et il soupira. « Bien, mais en vitesse alors, » abdiqua-t-il en donnant son attention à James.

« Heu… » James jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour trouver un peu d'inspiration. « Voilà, en fait, j'ai… je réfléchissais, vous savez, à tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette année et je… »

Champignard arqua un sourcil. « Il va falloir être un peu plus spécifique, jeune homme. Ce fut une longue année. »

« Oui, » James acquiesça. Une idée, vite, une idée. L'air de rien, il commença doucement à se déplacer sur le côté et le proviseur suivit son mouvement inconsciemment. « En fait, je parlais du Quidditch ! » s'exclama James, frappé d'un éclair de lucidité. _Rien _ne pouvait retenir l'attention de l'homme comme le Quidditch.

Le visage du quinquagénaire s'éclaira l'espace d'une seconde avant de s'assombrir. Il attendit que James continue.

« Voilà, je me disais que c'était dommage d'avoir perdu, » commença-t-il en ignorant le "C'est peu de le dire" que grogna l'adulte mécontent entre ses dents. « Et vous voyez, le… enfin, la plupart des membres de l'équipe seront encore au lycée l'année prochaine et… »

A force de les faire pivoter pas par pas, James avait réussi à les faire échanger de position : il avait à présent parfaitement vue sur la porte ouverte du bureau directorial et Lupin au coin du couloir qui semblait ne rien faire. Il haussa un pouce en direction de James et aussitôt, Matt sortit du bureau et donna quelque chose à Remus qui disparut en courant dans le couloir opposé alors que Matt retournait à l'intérieur du bureau.

« Où voulez-vous en venir, Potter ? » s'agaça Champignard.

« Ah, oui, euh, je voulais dire que c'était dommage qu'on passe tout un été sans s'entrainer, vous voyez ? Enfin, si on pouvait continuer l'été, on démarrerait la saison prochaine sur les chapeaux de roue et nos chances de l'emporter n'en seraient que meilleures, pas vrai ? »

Champignard sembla interloqué pendant un instant tandis que James se congratulait intérieurement. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il ne passerait pas tout un été à Rasp Hollow sans pouvoir voler à balai et, apparemment, les bois étaient interdits de survol en pleine saison.

« Vous voudriez que je vous laisse accès au terrain quand l'école est fermée ? » traduisit le directeur en le dévisageant de l'air de quelqu'un qui, clairement, cherchait l'arnaque.

« C'est gagnant-gagnant, » assura James avec conviction. « On continue à s'entrainer, on garde la forme et on… on crée des liens entre les membres de l'équipe, » ajouta-t-il au dernier moment. « Vous avez sûrement remarqué que les tensions entre les joueurs nous avaient clairement handicapées, non ? »

Aussi, quand on changeait de capitaine quelques semaines à peine avant la finale…

Champignard sembla méditer ses arguments pendant un moment. Dans son dos, Lupin revint avec quelque chose à la main et entra à son tour dans le bureau du directeur. James se demanda vaguement combien de temps encore allait durer ce manège.

« Si je vous accorde cette opportunité, » reprit Champignard avec hésitation, « il me faudra quelqu'un de responsable pour gérer l'accès au terrain et le respect des équipements. Je ne fais pas confiance à une bande d'adolescents pour… »

« Sirius se porte volontaire, » assura James. Les absents ont toujours tort, non ? Remus et Matt ressortirent du bureau et firent signe à James que tout était OK. « Enfin, je vous laisse réfléchir, m'sieur ! » conclut-il rapidement avant de partir rejoindre les deux autres garçons.

Du coin, il put apercevoir Champignard se précipiter dans son bureau comme s'il venait de brusquement se souvenir qu'il était supposé aller y vérifier quelque chose, ouvrir un tiroir et en sortir une clé avec une expression de soulagement intense au visage. James se tourna vers Lupin et s'aperçut qu'il avait la même clé en main.

Tout ça pour une clé ?

« Quelqu'un voudrait bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se … » commença-t-il à exiger mais avant d'avoir fini sa phrase, Remus lui avait fourré la clé dans les mains. Elle était encore chaude du processus de fabrication – c'était sans doute une copie qu'était parti faire Remus aussi précipitamment. Comment, il n'en était pas vraiment sûr.

« Donne ça à Sirius, » déclara Remus en reprenant son sac de cours qui était appuyé contre le mur, « et dis lui bien que c'est _lui_, le responsable. Pas ma faute si ça plante, » grommela-t-il en reprenant le chemin de chez lui. Au cours de la semaine, James avait découvert que Remus était presque encore _pire _que Lily quand il était question d'étudier pour ses examens.

« Abandonner les potes pour aller compter les fleurs, j'te jure, » marmonna Matt en secouant la tête. « Sirius a vraiment besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses priorités. »

« Compter les fleurs ? » répéta James d'un ton hésitant. Il était le premier à reconnaitre que son cousin n'était pas étranger à quelques bizarreries, mais là, il avait quand même un doute. « Et cette clé ? » insista James en la secouant devant les yeux de l'autre garçon.

Matt prit un air solennel et posa sa main sur l'épaule de James. « Toute l'école compte sur toi. Ne nous laisse pas tomber, » puis, à son tour, il reprit son sac et quitta le bâtiment, laissant un James stupéfait sur place.

« Potter ! » s'écria la voix de Champignard derrière lui. James sursauta et fourra la clé dans sa poche avant de se retourner. « Vous avez séché l'examen d'Enchantement ? »

James se figea, tenta de sourire innocemment et haussa les épaules. « Enfin monsieur, si j'avais séché mon examen, je ne serais pas assez idiot pour être revenu à l'école après coup, n'est-ce pas ? Sans doute, monsieur… » Euh, enchantement, le nom du prof… « Johnson, » se souvint James in extremis, « a fait une erreur en prenant les présences. »

« Monsieur Johannsen, » corrigea Champignard d'un ton défaitiste.

« Oui, lui, » James se décida pour un repli stratégique. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai… un… truc à faire, » dit-il en prenant la direction du réfectoire. « En total rapport avec mes examens, » assura-t-il avant de détaler en direction de son rendez-vous, et de la réelle raison de son retour à l'école après avoir séché son après-midi pour dormir. Mais entre l'examen d'Astronomie qui avait duré jusque minuit mardi et la pleine lune la veille, additionné à sa brutale prise de conscience sur l'atrophie cérébrale qu'il avait développée ces derniers mois, la semaine n'avait pas été une sinécure…

Lily l'attendait de pied ferme devant les portes closes, le visage sévère. James pouvait déjà deviner le sermon qu'il était sur le point de se prendre rien qu'à sa manière de se tenir et elle n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour qu'il se sente agacé. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre sur le dos en ce moment.

« Un examen, James ! » Il grimaça. Bingo. « T'as perdu la tête ? »

« Je fais ce que je veux, Lily. Si ça me prend de ne pas venir, je ne viens pas. Crois pas que tu vas me changer, » répliqua-t-il immédiatement d'un ton agressif. Il ne devrait pas, elle n'avait rien fait et il était en tort, il le savait, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à prendre le blâme.

« Te chan – » Elle ouvrit la bouche, l'air estomaquée. « Je m'inquiétais pour toi. T'as pas l'air d'avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit et puis tu ne viens pas présenter un examen après avoir été un élève exemplaire depuis lundi… »

« Peut-être que quatre jour est ma limite de bon comportement ? » tenta-t-il de plaisanter, légèrement honteux d'avoir immédiatement assumé le pire. Mais il restait persuadé qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à l'enguirlander vertement si n'avait pas eu une tête de mort-vivant.

Ca faisait définitivement trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de nuit blanche, il avait complètement perdu l'habitude. Ou peut-être était-ce dû à la pauvre qualité de son sommeil depuis qu'il avait débarqué dans ce patelin. Il y avait quelque chose dans cet appartement qui l'empêchait de récupérer correctement, ou peut-être juste trop de fantômes dans sa tête.

« James, tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Lily en le regardant d'un soucieux, inquiet. Il baissa les yeux, mal-à-l'aise, cette petite voix néfaste à l'arrière de son crâne lui répétant encore et toujours qu'il ne devrait pas laisser quelqu'un s'accrocher à lui comme ça. Il prit la main de Lily.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? » rigola-t-il d'un ton léger. « C'était la pleine lune hier soir, c'est tout. »

« Oh. » Il fallut un moment pour qu'elle fasse le lien. « _Oh._ » Elle le fixa avec une expression étrange, entre curiosité et prudence. « Et, heu, comment – comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Bien, je suppose, » déclara-t-il en laissant son pouce tracer des formes indistinctes sur le dos de la main de Lily. Plus il se laissait aller, et plus ce genre de petites touches devenaient naturelles, et il ne devrait pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et ils ne _devraient _pas sortir ensemble – mais ils le faisaient, et plus ça durait, et moins il avait de raisons de vouloir y mettre un terme. « Aussi bien que cela peut se passer enfermé entre quatre murs. Ce serait beaucoup mieux de pouvoir sortir un peu… »

« _Sortir ?_ » répéta Lily, incrédule. « T'as perdu la tête ? C'est un, » elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, « un _loup-garou _! Tu – attends, ne me dis pas que ton copain de Poudlard se promenait en liberté quand… »

James se gratta l'arrière de la nuque. « Non, bien sûr. Il était enfermé dans cette vieille bicoque mais après, on a… » James s'interrompit. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la meilleure des idées que de lui raconter ça.

« Vous avez ? » insista-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Il pouvait sentir les ongles de ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la peau de sa main.

« Rien, » Il haussa les épaules, l'air de rien. « On allait juste courir dans la forêt qui borde l'école. »

Lily sembla complètement stupéfiée par ce qu'il venait de raconter. « Mais vous êtes complètement inconscients ? »

« Enfin, entre un cerf, un lynx et un phénix, il risquait pas de passer grand-chose, » se défendit James.

« Pas grand-chose ? » Lily semblait partagée entre incrédulité et stupeur. Elle finit par opter pour reprendre sa main et le frapper à l'arrière de la tête avec. « Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose ? Tu imagines ? On n'a pas idée d'être aussi irresponsable ! »

« Il s'est jamais rien passé, » grogna James en guise d'explication, parce qu'il savait qu'ils avaient été imprudents et bien trop insouciants, mais qu'il recommencerait sans doute encore s'il en avait l'occasion. Certaines choses valaient la peine des risques encourus, et là où Lily ne voyait que le danger d'un monstre lâché sans chaine pour le retenir, James voyait un ami qui goûtait à la liberté pour la première fois, un ami qui ne cherchait pas se mutiler, une nuit de cauchemar qui devenait un instant de complicité.

Lily secoua la tête. « Promets, » exigea-t-elle, « promets que tu ne feras jamais rien de tel avec Remus ! »

« Non. » James croisa les bras et soutenu son regard incendiaire qui devait faire plier plus d'un homme. Mais pas lui. Pas dans ces circonstances. « Lupin est grand assez pour décider par lui-même de ce qu'il veut faire ou pas, » asséna James avant de se radoucir un peu et d'ajouter : « mais je ne le pousserai à rien, ça te va ? »

Elle continua de le fixer, moralisatrice au possible, pendant un moment, avant de rendre les armes et de souffler : « Heureusement que Remus a toujours eu plus de sens commun que toi. »

« Oh oui, magnifique Remus, » marmonna James, s'attirant un regard amusé de Lily. Il se rendit compte que cette phrase passerait facilement pour de la jalousie et sentit le besoin de préciser sa pensée. « J'ai failli me faire griller par Champignard, tout ça pour qu'il puisse voler une clé ! » Il sortit l'objet du méfait de sa poche pour la montrer à Lily. « Dis-moi que c'est pas complètement absurde, ça. Quoi que ça ouvre, sûrement un sort de déverrouillage… »

Mais il pouvait voir que Lily ne l'écoutait plus. Elle fixait la clé, les yeux écarquillés.

« Il faut qu'on aille la rendre au directeur ! » s'écria-t-elle en tendant le bras pour l'attraper. D'un geste instinctif, James leva la main pour l'empêcher d'y arriver. « James ! Donne-moi cette clé ! »

« Pourquoi tu veux la rendre ? » demanda-t-il en levant le bras aussi haut que possible pour que Lily ne puisse pas l'atteindre. « Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

« Champignard a promis qu'il renverrait celui qui … » Elle se mit à sautiller sur place et à s'accrocher à lui pour récupérer l'objet métallique et James n'eut d'autre choix que de cacher sa main dans son dos. « James ! » Elle continua à essayer de lui dérober son bien – ce qui n'avait fait que croître l'intérêt de James pour l'objet insignifiant – et il se retrouva collé au mur, Lily plaqué contre lui, ses deux bras passés autour de la taille de James et son visage à seulement quelques centimètres.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle et sourit d'un air retors. Il n'avait qu'à pencher la tête et il pourrait l'embrasser. Elle se figea, les mains toujours posées sur les poignets du jeune homme dans son dos, et haleta légèrement. James inclina la tête et s'arrêta, juste au moment où il frôlait sa bouche.

« Qu'ouvre cette clé, Lily ? » susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche et ce fut une réelle torture de ne pas l'embrasser mais il tint bon et elle céda. « Il faut croire que tu ne connais pas tous les secrets de ce lycée, finalement, » murmura-t-elle avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur lui, dans une longue et insistante pression et de se reculer d'un pas. James aurait juré l'avoir entendu penser qu'ils étaient deux à pouvoir jouer ce jeu.

James glissa la clé coupable dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et dévisagea la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Elle semblait très fière d'elle, et elle pouvait, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait lui retirer les mots de la bouche, et le regardait avec défi, clairement en train de le narguer. _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?_

Il prit un pas dans sa direction, prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et l'embrassa profondément. Il n'avait pas embrassé Lily tellement de fois avant, mais ce baiser était différent, un peu comme celui du rêve qu'il avait fait durant les olympies sportives. Pour la première fois, il n'embrassait pas Lily par esprit de rébellion, il n'embrassait pas Lily pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison, ni parce qu'elle l'avait pris par surprise, ou qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et personne n'était dans sa tête à lui souffler qu'il ne fallait pas.

Il se laissa emporter par le moment, glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux qu'elle n'avait pas attachés ce matin, s'accrocha à son épaule de main gauche, et la sentit qui agrippait sa blouse, et qui respirait plus fort. D'une de ses mains, elle gagna son dos et appuya, l'attirant plus contre elle et sa main continua à découvrir le dos de James par de grands cercles parfois hésitants quand il changeait le rythme de leur baiser et raffermissait sa prise sur elle, comme pour l'empêcher de s'extraire à ses bras.

Il sentit sa main se faire plus conquérante et fut surpris, mais ravi, de la sentir contre sa fesse quand il sentit ses doigts se courber et tenter… de rentrer dans sa poche ! Il s'éloigna brusquement et cogna contre le mur qui était qu'à un mètre derrière lui et la fixa, interdit, le souffle un peu court.

Elle n'était pas mieux avec ses joues roses, pantelante, et un sourcil arqué, comme impressionnée – du baiser ? qu'il soit parvenu à réagir malgré tout ?

« Très bien, » souffla-t-elle, « garde-la donc. Je vais… » Elle inspira profondément. « Mais je refuse d'être associée d'une manière ou d'une autre avec ce qu'il va se passer demain. »

« Demain ? » répéta James, toujours un peu confus.

Elle secoua la tête en rigolant. « Tu ne sais vraiment pas, pas vrai ? »

Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose d'intelligent et plein d'esprit quand du bruit au fond du couloir attira leur attention. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête pour voir Alec et Ben qui étaient en train de transporter une machine qui semblait peser une tonne s'il en jugeait par les visages rouges et suintants des deux garçons pourtant très musclés.

Quand ils aperçurent Lily, ils se figèrent tous les deux et la fixèrent d'un air craintif. Du coin de l'œil, James vit Lily ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer avec un soupir vaincu.

« Je vais prétendre ne pas vous avoir vu en train de transporter un appareil à créer des passes magiques, » déclara-t-elle en se tournant de l'autre côté. Alec et Ben échangèrent un regard surpris puis se remirent en route.

James passa les doigts sur la clé qui était dans sa poche – un passe magique, de toute évidence. Ca expliquait que Lupin ait voulu en faire une copie, aucun sort n'ouvrait une porte scellée avec ce genre de dispositif, la serrure était spécialement conçue pour ne s'ouvrir qu'avec un seul type de magie, celle du passe.

Mais ça ne lui apprenait rien sur _ce _que la clé ouvrait. Pour avoir recours à ce genre de méthode, et au vu de son stress un peu plus tôt, James se doutait que Champignard savait que quelqu'un essaierait de lui dérober le passe il détenait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait absolument voir ouvert et qu'apparemment, Lupin et Sirius voulaient à tout prix ouvrir. Et Lily semblait parfaitement savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Tiens, » reprit Lily au bout d'un moment en lui tendant un petit paquet de cartes. C'était après tout pour ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ici. « Ce sont les fiches dont je te parlais. Sur chaque face, tu as une plante et derrière, toutes les propriétés que le prof voulait qu'on retienne. »

James prit les cartes et en retourna quelques unes. Lily avait travaillé comme un chef sur ce coup-là. « Tu es sûre que tu n'en auras pas besoin ? »

Elle secoua la tête et se toucha le front du doigt. « Tout est déjà là. »

James continua d'hocher la tête en parcourant les fiches des yeux. Etudier le cours de botanique avec ça allait être beaucoup plus facile que s'il avait dû passer son temps à démêler les informations pertinentes du superflu dans son cours intouché. « Merci, tu me sauves. »

« Et pour ce qui est de la partie pratique, » continua-t-elle, « j'ai surpris le prof en train de préparer des plants d'asphodèle et des bassins d'anémones, tout à l'heure. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien, moi… »

James la dévisagea, incrédule. « Toi ? Lily Evans ? Tu es en train de m'aider à tricher? »

« _Tricher ?_ » se récria-t-elle en commençant à avancer vers la sortie. « Bien sûr que non ! Je… je partage une information qui s'est retrouvé en ma connaissance avec toi, c'est tout. »

James éclata de rire en dodelinant de la tête et il la rattrapa pour marcher à côté d'elle. « T'es tout bonnement incroyable, tu sais ça ? » s'exclama-t-il. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie et lui embrassa la tempe. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi parfois, Lils. »

Elle s'appuya contre lui. « Je suis une petite amie géniale, pas vrai ? »

James se tendit et força un sourire sur ses lèvres. « Je te raccompagne chez toi ? »

Un court rire caustique sortit de sa gorge. « Je te rappelle que tu es toujours l'ennemi public numéro un depuis que Pétunia a cafté qu'on avait séché ensemble, » refusa Lily. Elle lui embrassa la joue, le salua et s'éloigna en agitant la main dans sa direction.

James resta sur place et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Peut-être que toute cette histoire le rendait un peu plus confus qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru…

oOoOoOoOo

Tania regarda le kiosque en bois qui trônait au milieu de la petite place qui faisait le centre de la ville et les Moldus qui s'étaient rassemblés pour participer à elle ne savait quelle activité municipale. Elle avait parfois l'impression que deux villes se superposaient à Rasp Hollow sans jamais se mélanger. Elle ne savait rien des Moldus qui étaient ses voisins, de leurs distractions, de leur vie quotidienne. Rasp Hollow était peut-être la seule ville mixte sorcière moldue des Royaume-Unis, mais elle ne pensait pas pour une seconde que les deux populations étaient plus proches qu'ailleurs dans le pays. Sorciers et moldus ne se fréquentaient pas, faisaient leurs achats dans des magasins différents, se retrouvaient dans des pubs séparés et ne partageaient que quelques infrastructures comme le cinéma ou la piscine.

« Tiens. » Sirius lui donna le soda qu'il venait d'aller acheter à la librairie (moldue) et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le banc. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux perdus devant eux, en sirotant leurs boissons. « Alors, » reprit-il après un moment, « qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle soupira. « J'en sais rien, j'ai… » Elle haussa les épaules. « … pété les plombs ? »

Il eut un rire sans joie. « Joli euphémisme. »

« C'est juste que d'être ici, je ne fais rien de la journée – et y'a tous ces trucs qui tournent dans ma tête, tu sais ? A Londres, j'avais quelque chose à faire, un but. Et je sais, » continua-t-elle quand il s'apprêtait à l'interrompre, « c'était pas idéal mais au moins, j'avais quelque chose pour remplir… »

« Remplir quoi ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Nia ? »

« C'est difficile à expliquer, » avoua-t-elle en tapant du bout de l'ongle contre la canette métallique qu'elle tenait à la main. « C'est comme si il y avait ce … ce vide et – »

Sirius posa la main sur son poignet, juste au-dessus du bandage que le Médicomage lui avait fait pour recouvrir l'onguent cicatrisant. Il ne dit rien mais étrangement, le simple fait qu'il soit là, à côté d'elle, sans exiger d'explication, c'était plus que tout ce qu'elle avait espéré ou voulu.

« Ca n'arrivera plus, » promit-elle – à lui, à elle-même, elle n'était pas vraiment certaine. Elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qui lui avait pris. « Tu veux que je te dise ? Ca ne me réussit pas de passer mes journées à réfléchir. »

Sirius ricana. « Toi, réfléchir ? Tous aux abris ! » se moqua-t-il d'un ton léger. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui mit un coup de coude, et ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit, » reprit Tania un peu plus tard, après qu'ils ont eu fini leurs boissons. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Dans les vestiaires, je veux dire ? »

« Je t'ai vu à travers la fenêtre, tu donnais l'impression d'être sur le point de te pendre, » Il baissa les yeux sur sa main bandée, « ou de passer la main à travers une vitre, apparemment. »

« A ce point-là, hein ? » gémit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. « C'est l'enfer, ce job, Sirius ! Je passe mes journées à remettre des bouquins en place et à me couper sur de vieux parchemins. Et tu sais combien on a eu de clients aujourd'hui ? Deux ! J'ai parlé avec _deux _personnes au cours de neuf dernières heures. Tu m'étonnes que je devienne folle ! Et mon père ? Il veut que je continue à travailler là-bas jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Je te jure, c'est de la torture ! »

Sirius la fixait d'un air hautement amusé.

« Vas-y, fous-toi de moi, » marmonna-t-elle d'un ton badin.

Il lui donna un léger coup d'épaule et resta appuyé contre elle plus longtemps que nécessaire. « Tu fais ça très bien toute seule, » assura-t-il le sourire toujours aux lèvres. « Pourquoi tu ne te chercherais pas un autre job ? Tu sais, avec plus de – de rapports humains ? Comme serveuse ou vendeuse. »

« Je _suis _vendeuse, » grogna-t-elle avec une moue.

« T'as très bien compris. Tu pourrais, j'en sais rien, travailler dans un magasin de vêtements ? Vu le temps que tu passes à faire du shopping, tu dois en connaître un rayon… »

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé, et plissa les yeux face à son sourire angélique.

« Ouais, » soupira-t-elle, « faire les magasins, papoter, ne pas réfléchir et faire la belle toute la journée, c'est tout moi. Youpi. »

« Tania… »

« Laisse, c'est rien, je n'ai pas le moral, c'est tout, » assura-t-elle en inspirant profondément. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de continuer à s'enliser et contempler passivement sa vie comme l'avait fait dernièrement. Elle allait se reprendre en main, il le fallait, et il était temps. Elle regarda à nouveau sa main bandée. Plus que temps.

« Alors il faut que tu viennes à la fête de fin d'année demain au lycée, » déclara Sirius d'une voix animée. « Je crois que Champignard va faire un infarct en voyant qu'on a encore réussi à lui piquer les clés du lycée ! »

Tania éclata de rire. « Ca fait quoi, la cinquième année ? »

Sirius acquiesça avec fierté.

« Je me suis toujours demandé comment ils s'y prenaient, » rigola-t-elle. « Tu te souviens quand on était en troisième et qu'il avait placé des _scellées _magiquessur la porte d'entrée ? »

« Et que tout le monde était rentré par les fenêtres ? » termina Sirius, les yeux brillants. « Ouais. Mais cette année, les portes principales seront grandes ouvertes, fais-moi confiance ! »

« Non ! » Elle écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers lui. « C'est _toi _qui t'y est collé cette année ? »

« Je nie toute responsabilité quant à l'organisation d'une fête clandestine dans les couloirs du lycée, » déclara-t-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire qui ne convaincrait personne. Tania secoua la tête. « Moi, je me contente d'être le gardien des clés… Enfin, dès que je les aurai récupérées.»

Tania secoua la tête. « T'es vraiment incorrigible, Sirius, » souffla-t-elle. « Mais attends, si c'est demain la fête de fin d'année, tu n'as pas un examen avant ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Botanique puis Charme. »

« Et moi qui t'empêche d'étudier ! » se morigéna-t-elle en se levant. « Rentre vite, » puis, comme il ne semblait avoir l'intention de se mettre en mouvement, elle ajouta : « Tu avais bien le projet d'étudier ? »

Il se pinça les lèvres. « Et bien… »

Elle le réduit au silence d'un regard. Son bras se leva et d'un doigt tendu, elle pointa le Get Out. « Au boulot, immédiatement ! T'exagère vraiment, là. Allez, du nerf ! »

Sirius se remit péniblement debout. « Espèce de tyran. »

« Tu me remercieras en recevant ton carnet de notes, espèce de crétin. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de rater. Fie-toi à mon expérience. Et tu sais que je suis loin d'être la première quand il est question de bosser. »

Sirius supposa qu'elle avait raison. La botanique demandait beaucoup d'effort de mémorisation et il allait bien falloir qu'il s'y colle. Mieux valait maintenant qu'à minuit passé. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser en guise de bonsoir, porte-toi bien, fais attention à toi et toutes les autres banalités qui n'auraient jamais suffi à faire le tour de tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais s'interrompit à mi-chemin et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Tania.

« Sirius, » le rappela-t-elle au moment où il commençait à s'éloigner. « Merci. Ca… ça m'a fait du bien de pouvoir parler avec toi. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas juste… »

Il acquiesça. « On est toujours amis, pas vrai ? » s'assura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et il reprit le chemin de chez lui. C'était largement suffisant pour l'instant.


End file.
